Comunicate con tu cuerpo
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: —¡Hey! ¡Despierta, pedazo de mierda! ¿Sigues con vida? —El joven se estremece y arruga la cara con dolor, pero Bakugou continúa sacudiéndolo. —Bien, sigue vivo. Penetrantes ojos rojos se abren y miran perezosamente la cara de Bakugou, el rubio siente por un momento como su corazón da un fuerte latido en su pecho. —Oh mierda… Traducción autorizada, por favor leer las notas dentro.
1. Penetrantes ojos rojos

Hola! Mi primera incursión en el fandom de BNHA. Hoy traigo una traducción de un Fic KiriBaku/BakuShima (La OTP) de una autora que escribe maravillosamente!

Esta obra **NO** es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora **xX_KUUHAKU_Xx** de su obra original **"Communicate With Your Body"**

El link original de la obra: (h t t P) : / / archive of our own (. o r g) / works / 7519189 (quiten los espacios)

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . tumblr . com (quiten los espacios)

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

Bien, esta será la única nota que lean de mi parte, lo demás será la traducción de la obra de la autora y de sus comentarios al inicio y al final de cada capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta, pedazo de mierda! ¿Sigues con vida?

El joven se estremece y arruga la cara con dolor, pero Bakugou continúa sacudiéndolo.

 _—Bien, sigue vivo._

Penetrantes ojos rojos se abren y miran perezosamente la cara de Bakugou, el rubio siente por un momento como su corazón da un fuerte latido en su pecho.

 _—Oh mierda…_

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Soy Kuuhaku (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Esta es mi primera historia en AO3 así que, por favor, sean amables ¡Pero no duden en dejar críticas constructivas! Y, por supuesto, cualquier otro comentario es bienvenido :)

Por favor disfruten la lectura, amo el BakuShima/KiriBaku tanto como ustedes y estoy tan emocionada con esta historia que seguí de largo y escribí los demás capítulos. Así que esperen el próximo muy pronto.

 **Capítulo 1: Penetrantes ojos rojos.**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y el vecindario permanecía en silencio mientras la gente seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Por lo general, nadie se preocupaba por levantarse antes del amanecer como él solía hacerlo por lo que sabía que podía salir a trotar tranquilamente sin la presencia de otros. Bakugou toma sus llaves y las asegura en el interior de sus bolsillos mientras camina silenciosamente hacia la puerta principal de su departamento. Colocándose sus tenis y atando firmemente los cordones, Bakugou abre la puerta del departamento y aspira el aire fresco antes de dar inicio a su entrenamiento matutino.

 _—El clima se siente bien, aunque este un poco nublado. Puede que hoy llueva más tarde… será mejor volver antes de que comience a empeorar._

Y con eso el rubio comienza un trote constante hacia la playa, la cual no queda lejos de su departamento. Las vacaciones de primavera estaban casi por finalizar y pronto comenzaría el nuevo año escolar. Bakugou cursaba su segundo año de universidad en la carrera de Gastronomía. Él iba a ser el mejor, el mejor chef del mundo. Iba a ser el número uno de toda su clase— NO, él iba a ser el número uno de toda su carrera. Nadie podía superarlo, nadie era mejor que él ya que, después de todo, él era especial. Siempre había sido así, desde que era un niño, por lo que terminar la carrera como un chef de gran renombre mundial y abrir un restaurante de cinco estrellas iba a ser pan comido para él.

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse, a pesar del hecho de que ya debía de haber amanecido. Bakugou comienza a correr cerca de la playa, paralelo a la orilla, cuando siente algo mojado en la cara y en los brazos.

 _—¡Mierda! Está empezando a llover._

El rubio busca apresurar el paso de sus pies para llevar ahora un ritmo más rápido para poder terminar su ejercicio un poco más temprano aquel día cuando un cuerpo a medio salir del agua llama su atención, estaba tendido ahí, con la mitad dentro del agua y la otra en la arena. Aquello era algo inusual en su rutina diaria. Bakugou estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su departamento para poder mantenerse a salvo de la pronta tormenta, pero el cuerpo seguía inmóvil, además de la posición demasiado torcida que tenía, además… ¿Eso que veía era sangre?

Aunque normalmente no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás, Bakugou decidió que era tiempo de hacer un poco de servicio a la comunidad bajando a la playa a verificar que la persona tendida en la arena se encontraba bien. En vez de continuar su camino hacia su departamento se acercó hacia el cuerpo. La lluvia comenzó a soltarse con un poco más de fuerza y el rubio decidió apresurar su inspección.

Después de inspeccionarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta que el cuerpo pertenecía a un joven, posiblemente, de su misma edad. Su brillante cabello rojo era inusualmente alborotado y puntiagudo apuntando en todas direcciones. Tenía unas escamas rojas a lo largo de los bordes de sus antebrazos que cambiaban de forma y color mientras se adentraban más en su piel, cubriendo mas allá de sus codos finalizando en sus bíceps. Bakugou notó que sus muñecas estaban atadas firmemente con una cuerda y… ¿Sus dedos eran palmeados? Estaba envuelto en una red de pesca de la cintura para abajo, además de tener marcas de latigazos por todo su cuerpo, varios moretones de múltiples tamaños decoraban su piel y, como cereza del pastel, una profunda laceración surcaba su pecho.

Aquello ya era demasiado como para que su mente pudiera procesarlo. Bakugou sacudió bruscamente al joven por los hombros, azotándolo contra la arena sin piedad.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta, pedazo de mierda! ¿Sigues con vida?

El joven se estremece y arruga la cara con dolor, pero Bakugou continúa sacudiéndolo.

 _—Bien, sigue vivo._

Penetrantes ojos rojos se abren y miran perezosamente la cara de Bakugou, el rubio siente por un momento como su corazón da un fuerte latido en su pecho.

 _—Oh mierda…_

Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos el joven ensancho los ojos entrando en estado de shock, estremeciéndose violentamente entre los brazos de Bakugou. Comienza a golpear a su alrededor en un ataque de pánico mientras Bakugou trata de calmarlo.

—¡Deja de moverte! ¡Hey…! Estas haciendo que entre arena en tus heridas ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO JODIDO IMBECIL! ¡CALMATE MALDITA SEA!

Los gritos de Bakugou no impiden que el otro joven mueva frenéticamente sus manos. La parte inferior del pelirrojo chapotea sobre el agua mojando a Bakugou quien continúa tratando de calmarlo. La lluvia ha comenzado a caer con más fuerza ahora. El rubio comienza a irritarse, justo ahora podría estar en su casa descansando de no ser por aquel pedazo de imbécil.

 _—¡Mierda! Es muy fuerte._

Cuando pasan ya varios minutos sin resultado, el medidor de rabia de Bakugou está a punto de explotar. De repente algo lo golpea en la espalda con una fuerza tan inmensa que lo ha mandado a volar, literalmente. Bakugou rueda por la arena y cae sobre su espalda ahogando una mueca de dolor.

—¡AGH…! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…?!

Se sujeto el cuello antes de volver y confrontar al otro, pero antes de poder decir algo un sollozo escapo de sus labios. El mundo pareció disminuir su ritmo hasta tomar el de un caracol. Aquello no podía ser real… ¿O si…? Sus ojos debían de estar jugándole una mala broma. Ante él se muestra una gola gruesa y escamosa envuelta en la misma red de pesca, las puntas de la aleta se oscurecían gradualmente cambiando a un tono marrón. El rojo brillante de las escamas también cambiaba de color y forma al acercarse más hacia la pelvis del joven.

—¿Qué… mierda…? —El rubio susurra para si mismo descansando su peso en sus palmas y sus rodillas sin apartar la mirada de aquella magnifica cola.

La cola cae de nuevo en el agua con un ruido sordo, creando grandes ondulaciones sobre ésta. El otro apenas y respira, al parecer toda la agitación anterior lo había cansado. Bakugou se frota los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir solo para volver a encontrarse con la visión del joven con escamas sobre la arena. Vuelve a repetir el proceso, pero la visión continua ahí.

 _—¿Es… alguna clase de sirena? Er… Tritón, en este caso supongo._

Bakugou se acerca cautelosamente hacia el otro y lo encara sin problemas. El pelirrojo levanta los ojos para mirarlo de manera desafiante, Bakugou sonríe de manera maniática.

 _—El hijo de puta está cansado, atado y aun así ¿Quiere seguir luchando? Nada mal, idiota._

Bakugou se sienta mientras apoya su peso ahora sobre sus manos. La acción parece relajar un poco al pelirrojo mientras comienza a observar a su alrededor. Resignándose a mojarse, Bakugou le da un tiempo al otro para conocer su entorno antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Oye.

El pelirrojo voltea a mirarlo de manera amenazante. Bakugou no tiene miedo aun y cuando se encuentra sentado frente a frente con el pelirrojo, eso si, alejado lo suficiente de aquella peligrosa cola, solo para asegurarse de no ser golpeado de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿Eres algo así como un Tritón o una de esas mierdas?

El otro no responde, solo frunce aún más las cejas. El único sonido en el aire es el que producen las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra la arena.

 _—Joder… ¿Qué debería hacer?_

El rubio estruja sus cabellos con frustración. Solo tenía la intención de comprobar si el tipo seguía vivo para después llamar a la policía y que ellos hicieran lo demás, pero ahora no podía hacer eso pues en primera ese imbécil no era siquiera humano. Bakugou no era estúpido, conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la policía mantendría al pelirrojo cautivo y posiblemente lo entregaría a algún maldito científico loco para que realice experimentos con su cuerpo. Sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que las heridas en el cuerpo del hombre son bastante severas y que podría llegar a morir si Bakugou no hacía nada.

—Ughh…

Bakugou detiene sus pensamientos al oír el suave sonido que hace el otro. Es apenas audible, sobre todo bajo aquella lluvia, por lo que Bakugou se sorprende de haberlo oído. Posa su mirada sobre el rostro del pelirrojo notando como sus ojos están vidriosos y comienzan a desvanecerse. Rápidamente el rubio se quita la camiseta mojada y la presiona sobre el gran corte en el pecho del pelirrojo. Lo primero es lo primero, tiene que detener el sangrado.

—¡A-Aghh…! —Grita el pelirrojo débilmente. Se agita ligeramente, pero sus energías parecen haber sido drenadas de su cuerpo.

La camisa comienza a teñirse de rojo gradualmente por la sangre del pelirrojo y la lluvia no ayuda en lo absoluto. El cielo se oscurece cada vez más haciendo que sea más difícil poder ver el entorno.

 _—…Joder… tendré que llevármelo a casa si quiero ayudarlo…_

Una parte de él quiere abandonar a ese pelirrojo idiota a su suerte… pero después de ver esos ojos… siente como si no pudiera dejarlo ir. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, hay algo en el tritón que le parece seductor. Bakugou sacude su cabeza con vergüenza por haber admitido aquello.

 _—¡A LA MIERDA!_

Bakugou continúa presionando su camisa en la herida del pecho del otro con una mano mientras extiende la otra hacia la cabeza del tritón. El pelirrojo se estremece ligeramente, tensándose apenas un poco, al sentir como Bakugou comienza a acariciar torpemente su, sorprendentemente, suave cabello.

—Uh… Uhm… E-estarás bien. Todo va a estar bien… Así que ya relájate, maldita sea.

Bakugou palmea con fuerza la cabeza del otro dando énfasis en su última oración aun sin creerse capaz de realizar tal muestra de bondad. El pelirrojo se relaja visiblemente mientras se desploma sobre la arena, pero tal vez es por el hecho de que está cansado. Bakugou aprovecha ese momento para deslizar sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del otro, bajo su cola y por sobre su torso, antes de levantarse cargando al pelirrojo estilo princesa. El otro se pone rígido, pero no hace nada más, aunque lo quisiera ya no puede hacer más. El rubio retoma el camino hacia su departamento notando como el pelirrojo lanza una mirada de añoranza hacia el mar por encima de su hombro. Los ojos del pelirrojo vuelven a cristalizarse mientras comienzan a nublarse de nuevo. Bakugou apresura aún más el paso.

Bakugou agradece mentalmente no haber cerrado bien la puerta del departamento aquella mañana pues gracias a eso puede entrar sin necesidad de buscar sus llaves, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Se saca los tenis y corre directo al baño. Tendrá que lavar más tarde esos tenis que se han ensuciado con la arena mojada de la playa. Con suavidad, coloca al pelirrojo en la bañera, la cual tiene un tamaño más que suficiente para él. Su departamento es uno de los más grandes de todo el campus y aunque su precio es un poco más alto, más del que le gustaría, Bakugou necesitaba asegurarse tener una cocina lo suficientemente grande para poder preparar sus maravillosos platillos a gusto.

Por un momento, Bakugou se estremece de manera violenta y se da cuenta de que sigue sin camisa. El rubio no es muy aficionado al frío y aun así termina de despojarse de toda su ropa dejando solo sus boxers, tirando el resto en el cesto de la ropa sucia. La camisa con la que había tratado de parar el sangrado del pelirrojo va a parar a la basura ya que no pensaba volver a utilizarla de nuevo. Mira por unos segundos al pelirrojo y solo por curiosidad toca ligeramente la piel de su hombro. Esta helado y Bakugou se apresura a encender el agua caliente para llenar la tina aproximadamente a la altura de la cintura del pelirrojo. El hijo de puta podía respirar bajo el agua ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta fue respondida por las pequeñas burbujas que abandonaron los suaves labios del pelirrojo. Un momento… ¿Suaves? ¿Realmente acababa de pensar que eran suaves? Bakugou se sonroja violentamente mientras sacude su cabeza con fuerza. Saca sus llaves y utiliza el pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo incluido en el llavero para poder cortar la red de pesca adherida a la cadera del pelirrojo… o al menos donde él supone debería estar su cadera si el otro fuera humano. Mientras se deshacía de la red y del amarre en las muñecas del pelirrojo miró distraídamente al tritón que dormía en la tina. Era… admirablemente guapo, incluso podría decir que era bonito debido a las brillosas escamas que decoraban sus antebrazos y larga cola. La cola terminaba en una aleta que se partía en dos, como la de los peces, pero la diferencia era que la del pelirrojo estaba bellamente rizada en las puntas, como la falda de una mujer. Bakugou sale de su trance antes de acomodar al pelirrojo en una postura sentada y salir del baño para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

—Bakugou fue capaz de llevarse al tritón a casa de manera segura y sin que nadie lo viera ya que las personas que viven en esa zona son, en su mayoría, universitarios y no hay universitario que se despierte temprano en vacaciones (Solo Bakugou). Además, estaba lloviendo con fuerza esa mañana por lo que con más razón nadie salía de su casa (De nuevo, solo Bakugou).

Me acabo de dar cuenta que es la típica situación "Tritón-lastimado-traerlo-a-casa" pero prometo que las escenas subidas de tono y sensuales llegaran eventualmente y compensaran lo demás. Quizás en el próximo capítulo.

Espero verlos pronto, Kuuhaku fuera! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	2. Suave cabello rojo

Esta obra **NO** es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora **xX_KUUHAKU_Xx** de su obra original **"Communicate With Your Body"**

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

—Mierda… es… lindo.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo, aquí Kuuhaku!

Quiero disculparme en primer lugar por el gran error de novato que cometí en el primer capítulo, realmente no le di una buena dirección de como continuaría la historia ¡Lo siento! Pero supongo que no tuve elección porque no había manera de que pudiera añadir la siguiente parte y que fluyera bien.

¡Así que eh aquí el siguiente capítulo! Extendido para ser dos veces más largo que el capítulo uno (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Capítulo 2: Suave cabello rojo.

 _—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! ¡No lo tires tan lejos, idiota!_

 _El tritón de cabellos rubios con un relámpago adornando un lado de su cabellera agito las manos con frustración nadando al lado del pelirrojo. Se estaban turnando para lanzar conchas de mar lo más lejos posible para, según el pelirrojo, probar su "virilidad". El rubio golpeo con fuerza el musculoso brazo del pelirrojo._

 _—Tranquilo Kaminari, no veo cual es el problema. —Reía el pelirrojo de manera alegre._

 _—¡Si es un problema, Kirishima! Lo arrojaste cerca de los humanos ¡Marineros! ¡Gente! —Los ojos de Kaminari se agrandaron para darle a entender su punto al otro. —Nos mataran si nos ven ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron eso?_

 _—Está bien, yo iré a buscar las conchas, gato miedoso. Eso es demasiado poco varonil —Kirishima le lanza a Kaminari una mirada astuta antes de mover su cola para nadar hacia donde se encontraban todas las conchas marinas que habían sido lanzadas. Kaminari vacila un poco antes de seguirle el paso al otro no queriendo dejar a ese idiota de cabello ridículo solo._

 _—Cállate Kirishima, prefiero ser un cobarde a un idiota con más músculos que cerebro. —Kirishima empuja al rubio de manera juguetona y ambos ríen, nadando a una velocidad impresionante, recogiendo las conchas marinas, acercándose lentamente a los humanos._

 _—Hey… Kirishima, creo que deberíamos volver. —Kaminari lo llama de manera nerviosa, pero Kirishima está ocupado revisando entre las algas y las rocas._

 _—Si, después de que encuentre esa maldita concha. —Responde Kirishima de manera casual, comenzando a murmurar para si mismo. —¿Dónde habrá caído…? Estaba seguro de que tendría que estar por aquí…_

 _—¡Kiri-!_

 _Repentinamente, Kirishima siente una textura aspera envolverlo, restringiendo su movilidad y empujándolo con fuerza hacia la superficie. Una red, concluyó, y comenzó a moverse de manera frenética, tratando de liberarse, pero solo termino enredándose más._

 _—¡Kirishima! —Kaminari gritó horrorizado y el pelirrojo pudo notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos del rubio._

 _—¡IDIOTA! ¡NADA DE VUELTA A CASA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRAR ATRÁS! —Kirishima sacudió la cola apuntando hacia Kaminari para enviarle al rubio una leve ondulación. Kaminari recibe el mensaje y, con las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro y mezclándose con el océano mismo, nada lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar, por muy poco, la segunda red de pesca lanzada en su dirección._

 _Kirishima sigue luchando por liberarse, nadando hacia abajo, tratando de alejarse lo más que puede del bote pesquero. La red de pesca se enrosca con fuerza en su piel, lastimándolo, mientras siente como lo sacan del agua y lo arrojan violentamente sobre el frio y duro suelo del barco. Antes de poder siquiera hacer algo siente una fuerte y delgada mano sobre su cuerpo. El pelirrojo grita cuando uno de los pescadores comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces con un látigo, mientras los otros pescadores lo patean y lo pisan sin piedad. Kirishima siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos debido al dolor que está sintiendo y que le cala hasta los fuertes huesos. Su vista se vuelve borrosa y los rostros de aquellos humanos comienzan a verse deformes y demenciales. Malignos._

 _—_ ¡Kaminari…! ¡Ayúdenme! Por favor… ¡Quien sea! ¡por favor!

 _Cuando Kirishima vacila en su forcejeo debido a una patada en su pecho, siente un dolor que rasga su cuero cabelludo cuando un pescador lo toma con fuerza por los cabellos. Los otros pescadores lo mantienen en su lugar mientras uno de ellos ata con fuerza una cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Su cuerpo y rostro son atados y forzados a mantenerse presionados de manera sofocante sobre la cubierta del barco. Kirishima ruge con frustración, la presión de los cuerpos que lo sostienen es inmensa, las sonrisas diabólicas que le muestran los pescadores lo incomodan, la aspereza de la cuerda en sus muñecas y la red alrededor de su cuerpo es injusta._

 _—_ ¡¿Así es como voy a morir?! ¿Este es el sufrimiento que todas las sirenas y tritones tienen que pasar cuando los capturan? ¡Debería de haber escuchado a Kaminari! ¡Lo siento Kaminari! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor…! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡DÉJENME IR!

 _Los pescadores lo arrastran por la cubierta dejando un hilo de sangre roja a su paso y terminando por acumularse lentamente bajo su abusado cuerpo. Se palmean en la espalda y ríen con sinceridad por lo que capturaron aquel día, alegres, empuñando sus manos al aire. Kirishima no entiende una sola palabra de lo que dicen, se estremece de dolor y de manera decidida recurre a recordar su vida, esperando su próxima muerte. Pero siente una brisa en el aire y una ligera sacudida en el bote, entonces lo sabe. Una tormenta se aproxima, una fuerte._

 _—¡Hombres, celebremos por haber atrapado un tritón! ¡Es una pena que hayamos perdido al otro!_

 _—¡No! Una pena pero que no fuera una sirena._

 _—¡Bastardo pervertido! Claro que te gustaría que fuera una sirena, harías cosas sucias con ella antes de venderla_

 _—¡No mientas! Tu harías lo mismo_

 _—Este también es guapo, todavía podemos divertirnos con él._

 _—¡Cállense todos! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Nadie ha atrapado a una sirena o a un tritón en años! También podríamos venderlo a un buen precio._

 _—Vamos a venderlo en pedazos y cada pedazo a un precio muy alto ¿Sí?_

 _—¡Oh, oh! No se olviden de las escamas ¡Esas también valen una fortuna!_

 _—Ya sabemos que hacer ¡Apresúrate en volver al puerto!_

 _Se ríen y carcajean antes de volver a sus posiciones y comenzar a hacer los ajustes para regresar a puerto. Se burlan de Kirishima mientras trabajan y el pelirrojo se siente asqueado, como si fuera un pedazo de carne sobrevalorada. Se siente violado cuando unos cuantos lo miran de arriba abajo, desde su cabeza hasta la cola. Kirishima, muy a su pesar, se ruboriza debido a la manera en la que lo miran por lo que muestra sus afilados dientes mientras gruñe._

 _—_ ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer estos hijos de puta?

 _Kirishima piensa en lo agradecido que esta de que no lo hayan tocado cuando siente otra sacudida en el bote. Los pescadores están demasiado inmersos en sus planes de venderlo como para notar la tormenta que se avecina. Se vuelve más y más obvia a cada minuto y Kirishima reza para que esta sea su oportunidad de poder escapar._

 _Para empezar, el cielo estaba oscuro. No es como que el sol debiera salir a las cinco de la mañana, así que es por eso que los pescadores no lo notan, pero el aire está cada vez más húmedo y las olas, más fuertes. No fue sino hasta que las gotas de lluvia cayeron lentamente sobre la cubierta del barco que los pescadores finalmente despertaron de su trance y tomaron en cuenta el cambio en el clima._

 _Una sombra aparece delante del rostro de Kirishima y él levanta la vista solo para ver a uno de los pescadores sosteniendo un objeto afilado en su mano derecha. El pelirrojo siente un fuerte escalofrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal y se estremece con sombría anticipación. El hombre se agacha sosteniéndose sobre una rodilla junto a él mientras sonríe de manera espeluznante. Utiliza el objeto que tiene en la mano para cortar la red que cubre parte de la cara de Kirishima y depositarla, enrollada, en la cintura del pelirrojo. El hombre, sorpresivamente, pasa con rapidez la palma de sus manos por los fuertes brazos de Kirishima, expandiendo la sangre de las heridas. Kirishima arruga el rostro con disgusto, sobre todo por el ardor de sus heridas abiertas. De repente, el hombre agarra el rostro de Kirishima por la boca, presionando su pulgar y demás dedos en las mejillas del pelirrojo de manera dolorosa, girando su rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo._

 _—Mírate, eres hermoso. —El hombre ronronea de manera pervertida, le suelta la cara y comienza a pasar su mano por el pecho del pelirrojo, frotando suavemente su esternón y luego pellizcar un pezón. Kirishima se estremece y sonroja de un suave rosa debido a la vergüenza. —Es una lástima que no seas una mujer, pero aun así eres sorprendente. Ojalá pudiera tenerte solo para mí._

 _Kirishima no puede entenderle absolutamente nada, pero puede decir que es algo que realmente no quiere entender. Sin consentimiento, el hombre arranca una escama suelta de la cola del pelirrojo y la sostiene en el aire, entre su índice y su pulgar._

 _—¡Este tono de rojo es tan vibrante! ¡Mas rojo que cualquier cosa en este mundo…!_

 _La voz del hombre se interrumpe cuando ambos son lanzados a uno de los costados del barco debido a las olas que comienzan a estrellarse a su alrededor. En una fracción de segundos, Kirishima intenta saltar fuera del barco, pero un dolor fulminante explota en medio de su pecho y grita. El hombre sostiene un cuchillo ensangrentado y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones._

 _—¡NO VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE…!_

 _Una vez más, el hombre es interrumpido, pero esta vez por un pesado golpe de su cola, ayudada de la textura áspera de la red de pesca. El hombre vuela hacia el lado opuesto del barco y antes de que los otros pescadores puedan detenerlo, Kirishima se arrastra por la cubierta con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos y en un impulso de su cola logra saltar con éxito fuera del barco hacia las peligrosas olas._

Kirishima se despierta al sentir el ardor de una bola de algodón mojada con alcohol presionando contra sus heridas. El pelirrojo aleja su brazo del rubio cenizo y se apretuja contra una de las esquinas de la bañera. Los ojos de Bakugou escanean frenéticamente el baño pateando una de las paredes de la bañera y deslizándose lentamente por el suelo. Levanta las manos y le da al pelirrojo algo de espacio.

—Solo estoy curando tus heridas, idiota. No me asustes de esa manera, déjame hacer mi maldito trabajo en paz. —El rubio bufa con exasperación.

Kirishima le muestra los afilados dientes a Bakugou mientras un gruñido bajo abandona su garganta de manera amenazante. Sus cejas se fruncen y mueve la cola a modo de advertencia. El rubio se levanta y camina hacia la puerta del baño.

—Está bien, maldita sea. —Bakugou sale del baño dejando la puerta abierta para que el pelirrojo no se sienta atrapado.

El camino más rápido al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago. Bakugou espera que esto haga que el pelirrojo pueda confiar en él lo suficiente para atender sus heridas. El rubio abre la puerta de su refrigerador y reflexiona tranquilamente mientras escanea los alimentos que tiene a su alcance ¿Qué es lo que comen los tritones realmente…? Cierra la puerta antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir precipitadamente por su laptop con una idea en mente. Después de un momento, Bakugou regresa al baño con una hoja de papel y Kirishima retrocede, nuevamente, hacia la esquina de la bañera. Mira al rubio con cautela y Bakugou lo toma como que Kirishima se ha calmado un poco. Sostiene la hoja de papel a una distancia razonable de la cara de Kirishima.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

El pelirrojo mira el rostro de Bakugou y después la hoja de papel que tiene en la mano. Parece que hay un pescado, de aspecto familiar, impreso en el papel y Kirishima, cuidadosamente, inclina la cabeza con confusión hacia el rubio.

—¿Puedes entender que mierda estoy tratando de decir? —Bakugou gruñe y frunce el ceño en dirección al pelirrojo.

Kirishima mira de reojo a Bakugou, reaccionando a su gruñido y contestando con una expresión negativa. El rubio suspira pesadamente antes de caer al suelo y preguntar un poco más calmado.

—¿Qué es lo que tu…? —Al final de la oración, Bakugou había apuntado su dedo demasiado cerca de Kirishima para su gusto haciendo que el pelirrojo alejara su mano de un golpe. Bakugou mira airada y furiosamente al pelirrojo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla hasta probar el metálico sabor de su sangre.

¡Una jodida oportunidad más, maldito pedazo de mierda!

—¿Que. Es. Lo. Que. Quieres. Comer? COMER. —Bakugou abre la boca y la señala con un dedo. El pelirrojo sigue confundido por lo que Bakugou apuñala la hoja con uno de sus dedos, apuntando hacia el pez, y señala, de nuevo, su boca abierta tratando de actuar, molesto, un movimiento de "Ñom-ñom". El pelirrojo abre grande los ojos e intenta reprimir una carcajada.

—¡¿ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI. MALDITO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE?! —Bakugou ruge alzando sus brazos, furioso.

El rostro de Kirishima vuelve a ponerse a la defensiva, mostrando sus dientes nuevamente. Bakugou baja los brazos y exhala en voz alta, se levanta y sale del baño con un evasivo "ahora regreso". Abre su refrigerador y saca todos los peces que encuentra, poniéndolos sobre la tabla de cortar. Bakugou está siendo, sorprendentemente, bastante generoso con alguien que lo ha golpeado ya dos veces.

Bakugou coloca las rebanadas de pescado crudo de manera estética sobre un plato grande. Tiene sentido que la gente del mar no cocine la carne que consume puesto que están bajo el agua, pero comer o no comer pescado no es más que una mera suposición. Bakugou se divierte en pensar que no se siente emocionado o perturbado de estar cerca de un tritón, pero rápidamente se deshace de ese pensamiento. Regresa al baño, esperando pacientemente en el marco de la puerta. El pelirrojo lo mira, pero suaviza su expresión al comenzar a olfatear el aire. ¡Ah! Al parecer si les gusta el pescado. Bakugou se acerca cautelosamente al tritón, sentándose cerca de la bañera, mientras sostiene el plato como si fuera una ofrenda. Los ojos de Kirishima se agrandan con un brillo de inocencia mientras se inclina hacia adelante, un poco más cerca, y Bakugou siente como su corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza por segunda vez en el día. Nota entonces la cicatriz, por encima del ojo derecho, del pelirrojo antes de apartar el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

—E-escoge el que quieras comer… Bastardo. —Bakugou se maldice a si mismo por tartamudear, pero aquello dejo de importarle en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito y la palabra "preocupación" escrita en el rostro.

—Está bien… solo escoge uno, maldita sea. —El pelirrojo inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y lleva sus palmeadas manos hacia el borde de la bañera. Bakugou maniobra el plato para poder sostenerlo con una de sus manos mientras la otra la acerca hacia el pelirrojo. El tritón se tensa ante la mano que se acerca, pero aun así le permite al rubio, a regañadientes, acariciar su cabello.

—Está… uh… Está bien. Necesitas comer, así que… date prisa y elige. —Bakugou susurra mientras continúa acariciando de manera torpe los suaves cabellos del otro intentando tranquilizarlo. Parece funcionar pues el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo desaparece y centra su atención sobre el plato, indeciso por la variedad de peces a su disposición. Bakugou aleja su mano de mala gana de los cabellos del otro y toma una de las rodajas de pescado para presionarla suavemente contra los labios del pelirrojo. Kirishima mira brevemente al rubio antes de abrir la boca y permitir que Bakugou lo alimente, su lengua hizo un leve contacto con el dedo del rubio y Bakugou sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco. Kirishima mastica y sus ojos se iluminan, una sonrisa alegre se instala en su rostro. Una vez más, Bakugou siente como su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y su rostro se tiñe de un intenso rojo. El rubio dejo el plato en las manos del pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo del baño.

Bakugou abre uno de los gabinetes de la cocina con más fuerza de la necesaria para preparase un desayuno ligero, un cereal. Su cara continúa sonrojada aun después de terminar de desayunar.

—Mierda… Es… lindo…

Bakugou golpea la palma de sus manos en sus mejillas y jala su cabello, sus codos descansando sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¡Mierda!... Él… —Corta de manera abrupta sus pensamientos mientras frota y jala violentamente sus cabellos.

Bakugou espera a que su corazón se calme antes de colocar el tazón en el fregadero y volver al baño para recoger el plato. Cuando entra, Kirishima levanta la mirada y sonríe tan radiante como el mismo sol, o alguna mierda así.

—¿Qué es lo que miras, imbécil? —Bakugou le pregunta de manera sospechosa mientras se agacha para recoger el plato, sin embargo, el pelirrojo lo toma de la muñeca y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —Bakugou alza un poco la voz para no asustar al otro, después de todo le había costado mucho ganarse su confianza, pero aun así sus acciones lo siguen sorprendiendo. Bakugou prefiere arrodillarse al lado de la bañera en vez de meterse en ella ya que no quería mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. El pelirrojo acaricia el cabello de Bakugou, del mismo modo a como el rubio lo había hecho antes, y le muestra una enorme sonrisa. Bakugou se sonroja, mirando hacia otro lado, agarrando con rapidez el plato y saliendo apresurado del baño.

Después de colocar el plato en el fregadero, Bakugou se da cuenta de lo mojada que se encuentra su ropa, sobre todo su ropa interior. Saca una nueva muda de ropa de su armario y regresa al baño en donde el pelirrojo una vez más le regala una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Bakugou mire hacia otro lado. El rubio se siente algo incomodo, pero aun así se desviste y avienta su ropa al cesto de ropa sucia. Está a punto de entrar a la regadera cuando se da cuenta en como el pelirrojo centra su mirada por todo su cuerpo desnudo, sobre todo en su parte inferior. No es la primera vez que está desnudo delante de alguien, pero, aun y cuando está seguro de su buena apariencia, es diferente cuando es un chico que esta bueno el que te mira intensamente. Bakugou se sonroja hasta las orejas, tratando de ignorarlo, mientras comienza a ducharse.

Bakugou está de espaldas al tritón, pero aun así puede sentir a ese par de ojos mirándolo a través del empañado vidrio de la regadera lo cual hace que inconscientemente se apresure a terminar de bañarse. Cuando sale de la regadera, el pelirrojo extiende las manos en su dirección, como si quisiera un abrazo. Bakugou vacila antes de aproximarse silenciosamente hacia el tritón.

—¿Q-Que quie-…? —Bakugou no termina la oración por la sorpresa de sentir como Kirishima enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su torso y lo arrastra dentro de la bañera junto a él.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —Bakugou grita sorprendido pero el pelirrojo solo ríe de manera adorable encima de él. El pelirrojo esta acostado encima de él, entre sus piernas, y el corazón de Bakugou palpita con fuerza debido a la posición tan íntima, además de sentir un cosquilleo en sus partes bajas. Solo entonces se da cuenta de las heridas en el cuerpo del tritón y se golpea mentalmente por haber olvidado algo tan importante. De manera experimental toca una de las heridas y el pelirrojo frunce el ceño, todavía debía dolerle. Bakugou también se da cuenta de que el agua estaba comenzando a enfriarse por lo que drena la bañera y la vuelve a llenar con agua limpia, el tritón parece agradecerle por eso.

Alzándose sobre el borde de la bañera, Bakugou alcanza a agarrar una bola de algodón, junto con una pinza, para después mojarla en un poco de alcohol. El pelirrojo retrocede, nada feliz de sentir de nuevo el ardor del alcohol, por lo que Bakugou enrosca de nuevo sus dedos en el cabello rojo diciéndole que todo iba a esta bien. El pelirrojo se calma.

Limpiando a fondo todas sus heridas y untando un poco de ungüento sobre cada una, Bakugou se inclina hacia atrás para apreciar mejor su trabajo, hubiera sido mejor que pudiera vendarlas también, pero iban a terminar mojándose con el agua de la bañera. Notó que la mayoría de las lesiones ya estaban cicatrizando, excepto la gran herida que tenía en el pecho, sobre todo los pequeños cortes y hematomas. La gente del mar debía recuperarse con más facilidad, a diferencia de los humanos.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunta Bakugou después de un rato.

—B… Bihh… Bin…— Kirishima intenta contestar y los ojos de Bakugou se abren con asombro. —Biheeen… Bien ¡Bien!

Bakugou está más que genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Pueden aprender nuestro idioma? También parece aprender rápido. La gente del mar sana y aprende rápido ¡Joder! ¿Qué más?

Teniendo una gran idea, se endereza y se señala a si mismo. —Bakugou.

El pelirrojo inclina la cabeza, confundido. El rubio intenta de nuevo, golpeando su pecho desnudo. —Bakugou.

El tritón abre y cierra la boca, frunciendo las cejas con ligera frustración. Bakugou acaricia suavemente su cabeza, tratando de alentarlo. El pelirrojo se relaja y trata nuevamente. —B… Bah…

—Maldición, eres bueno en esto. Bah-Koo-Gou. —Lo repite dos veces más, solo entonces el pelirrojo lo dice de manera correcta. El rubio recompensa al tritón con una suave caricia en su cabello que al pelirrojo parece gustarle mucho.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta Bakugou con curiosidad al tritón y este inclina la cabeza, confundido de nuevo. El rubio toca su propio pecho y dice: —Bakugou. —Luego toca el fuerte y amplio pecho del tritón, ruborizado, mirando de manera expectante al pelirrojo. Repite la acción una vez más hasta que el otro parece entender.

—Ki… Kiri…—El pelirrojo frunce el ceño y lo intenta de nuevo, tocando su propio pecho sosteniendo una de las manos de Bakugou quien se sonroja aún más. —Kirishimahh… ¡Kirishima! —Sonríe, feliz, y coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio. —¡Bakugou!

Bakugou se ríe, una risa genuina, y Kirishima lo observa. Toma las manos del rubio y las coloca sobre sus rojos cabellos, instándolo a que los acaricie. —¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

Bakugou no puede contenerse ante ese acto tan adorable, cubre su boca con una de sus manos y siente que sus mejillas están tan rojas como el cabello que está acariciando. De repente, Kirishima se inclina para colocar su oído sobre el pecho de Bakugou, a la altura del corazón, y cierra los ojos, concentrado. El rubio se congela en su lugar.

—¡Mierda! Está muy cerca, jodidamente cerca. Mi corazón late muy rápido ¿Puede oírlo? ¡¿Puede sentirlo?!

Bakugou se pone nervioso, pero solo unos segundos pues rápidamente Kirishima se endereza y lo sujeta por las mejillas pegando el rostro del rubio a su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

—¡DETENTE, IDIOTA! —El rostro de Bakugou está al rojo vivo y empuja a Kirishima por los hombros, alejándolo. —Ya entendí, ambos somos seres vivos. Nuestros jodidos corazones laten, ahora deja… de estar tan cerca de mí, maldición… —Bakugou murmura al final haciendo que Kirishima se incline para oírlo mejor, aun y cuando no entendiera ni una palabra.

Bakugou intenta levantarse e irse de ahí, pero Kirishima se aferra con fuerza a su cadera y lo arrastra de nuevo a la bañera, derramando el agua.

—¡AGH! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ALEJATE DE…! —El reclamo del rubio se ve interrumpido al sentir como Kirishima se da la vuelta y presiona su musculosa espalda sobre su fuerte pecho. Su respiración se detiene de golpe, tensándose ante la presión que el pelirrojo está ejerciendo sobre su miembro medio erecto.

El tritón pasea sus palmeados dedos por las rodillas y piernas del rubio, las cuales estaban flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, estudiando y divirtiéndose con la anatomía del otro. Mientras el pelirrojo continua su recorrido, ahora hacia las manos del rubio, Bakugou intenta suprimir la erección entre sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le permite al pelirrojo explorar su cuerpo, más que nada, porque no puede mover un solo musculo, tratando de contener su erección. Pero el tacto del pelirrojo solo lo excita aún más.

Cayendo en cuenta de ello, Bakugou decide empujar lejos el cuerpo de Kirishima. Siente frio sin el calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo contra él, pero rápidamente se deshace de ese pensamiento.

—Está bien, es suficiente, cabeza hueca. No más. —Bakugou se levanta rápidamente y trata de salir de la bañera, pero Kirishima lo agarra en el aire con su mano izquierda y lo arrastra hacia debajo de nuevo con demasiada fuerza. Bakugou jadea antes de ser sumergido en el agua, boca arriba, sintiendo una mano palmeada empujar sus rodillas hasta sus hombros. Su culo está en el aire y él no puede respirar bajo el agua. Bakugou se siente expuesto de manera vergonzosa, además su miembro, ahora, esta duro. Se estremece, pero traga, de la impresión, una gran cantidad de agua al momento de sentir como un palmeado y húmedo dedo comienza a tocar con curiosidad su ano.

Bakugou patea con fuerza, golpeando el hombro del pelirrojo para alejarlo y poder sentarse rápidamente. Asesina a Kirishima con la mirada y abraza sus rodillas, sobre su pecho, para cubrir su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba rojo, por la humillación y por indignación. Completamente lívido.

—¿¡QUE JODIDA MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO QUE HACIAS IMBECIL SIN CEREBRO?! ¡HIJO DE TU REPUTISIMA MADRE! —Bakugou le grita a Kirishima sin preocuparse, a estas alturas, en que si lo está asustando o no. Tampoco siente preocupación por las heridas del otro. Lo había to-tocado… ¡LO HABIA TOCADO "AHÍ"! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién hace eso?

Kirishima se arrima hacia el otro lado de la bañera, sintiéndose culpable por sus acciones. Parece herido, más por el grito que por la patada en su hombro. Su cola se enrosca alrededor de su cuerpo y baja la mirada, gimiendo tristemente como si fuera un cachorrito pateado. Después de unos minutos en silencio Bakugou se calma un poco, pero aun sin bajar la guardia.

—Kirishima. —Lo llama de manera lúgubre y el pelirrojo lo mira, vacilante. Sus ojos rojos se ven enormes e inocentes, irradian preocupación.

—¿B-Bakugou? —Responde quedamente y Bakugou se sonroja frente a aquel adorable rostro y esa suave voz. Mierda, el rubio quería darle una catedra de las cosas que, simplemente, no debía hacer, pero se siente mal por haber sobre actuado así… aunque estaba en todo su derecho. Iba a ahogarse… además de que había sido violado. El que el tritón tuviera curiosidad sobre su cuerpo humano no era justificación suficiente, pero… maldita sea. El rostro de Kirishima es adorable.

Bakugou, a regañadientes, extiende sus brazos en dirección al pelirrojo mientras desvía la mirada. Los ojos de Kirishima brillan de manera esperanzadora, pero su cara sigue preocupada mientras se acerca hacia el rubio. Bakugou envuelve, con uno de sus brazos, de manera rígida la cintura de Kirishima y con la mano libre comienza a acariciar los rojos cabellos. El pelirrojo se acerca más y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Bakugou, disfrutando el contacto.

—¿Cómo es que su pelo puede ser tan suave y ser tan puntiagudo a la vez? Dudo que use algún producto ¿Qué jodido tipo de cabello de mierda era ese?

Antes de darse cuenta, Bakugou coloca ambas manos en el cabello de Kirishima, de arriba abajo. Su rostro se arruga con ligera frustración por el naturalmente-jodido-cabello-rojo-puntiagudo-que-se-ve-jodidamente-perfecto y Kirishima se ríe, mira a Bakugou desde su hombro y le sonríe dulcemente.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello?

Bakugou se sonroja y sacude la cabeza ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Era como si pudiera entender lo que el tritón le estaba diciendo a través de su lenguaje corporal. El rubio suspira volviendo a colocar un brazo en la cintura de Kirishima mientras que con la otra mano comienza a masajear la nuca del pelirrojo. Kirishima exhala eróticamente y gime.

Que…

¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Qué mierda había sido aquello?!

Su corazón late con fuerza al hacer contacto visual con los ojos nublados ojos del tritón. Penetrantes ojos rojos lo seducen de nuevo.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

—La tormenta inicio en el océano, acercándose a la playa en donde Bakugou rescato a Kirishima por lo que comenzó a llover más fuerte cuando Bakugou estuvo ahí. Justo después de que Kirishima llegara a tierra firme.

—La gente del mar no son una leyenda en esta historia. Han sido vistos y atrapados con aterioridad, esa es la razón por la que el pescador dijo: ¡Nadie ha atrapado a una sirena o triton en años! La gente del mar que es atrapada normalmente se usa en investigaciones, son comida o se venden.

—Se que el pelo de Kirishima no es naturalmente puntiagudo, pero por el bien de su aspecto lo hice parecer como si fuera natural.

Este capitulo originalmente iba a ser dos capítulos separados, pero me di cuenta de que era mejor hacerlo uno solo, ya había cometido un error antes y no queria volver a cometer otro.

Espero verlos pronto ¡Kuuhaku FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	3. Esencia intoxicantemente adictiva

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

—Tócame.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

¿Cómo están todos? Aquí Kuuhaku (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Decidi que muy probablemente mis capítulos contengan de 3000 a 4000 palabras (Word) asi que espero que no les moleste que sean tan largos.

Capítulo 3: esencia intoxicantemente adictiva.

El baño huele demasiado al shampo y jabón de Bakugou, envolviéndolos en aquel reducido espacio, pero hay otro aroma que lentamente se deja notar cada vez con más fuerza. No viene de Bakugou y, ciertamente, tampoco le es familiar.

Es Kirishima. El olor proviene de su cuello, el cual Bakugou había estado masajeando hace unos momentos. Es un aroma masculino y dominante, podría decirse que también es sexy. Le gusta, huele bien y es un punto a favor para el enorme atractivo de Kirishima. Pero el aroma comienza a ser algo más que solo un olor agradable. Se está volviendo más fuerte, subyugando sus sentidos. Bakugou se siente débil, cómodo. Su vista comienza a nublarse poco a poco.

Su cuerpo cae ligeramente sobre el de Kirishima, relajándose. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza está sucediendo todo lo contrario.

— _¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Sus cuerpos se tocan, uno sobre el otro, sin dejar un solo pedazo de piel sin ser abarcada. Kirishima mueve la mano del rubio que permanecía inmóvil en su cuello, buscando continuar, y Bakugou, sin saberlo, comienza a acariciar al otro. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos extasiado y entonces Bakugou lo nota… ¿le parece más guapo? No es que no lo fuera antes, pero por alguna extraña razón, Kirishima se ve mucho más atractivo ahora.

El rubio siente como si hubiera sido drogado.

Bakugou observa con atención mientras mueve de manera experimental su mano por uno de los costados del cuello de Kirishima haciendo que el pelirrojo incline la cabeza para exponer su piel aún más, ronroneando. La bronceada piel, besada por el sol, se mostraba ante él, ansiosa por recibir más caricias del rubio. Lucia delicioso.

Demasiado tarde como para pensar en sus acciones, Bakugou se había inclinado sobre el cuello de Kirishima paseando su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el borde de su mandíbula. El olor de Kirishima le explota en la boca y el vuelve por más, sediento de aquel misterioso aroma. Kirishima gime, y el sonido que sale de su garganta manda vibraciones por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Bakugou reacciona y se tapa la boca.

 _—¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!_

Kirishima levanta la cabeza del hombro de Bakugou y lo mira algo confundido, como si Bakugou estuviera actuando de manera extraña. Frota su mejilla contra la del rubio antes de inclinarse y frotar su cuello lentamente contra el de Bakugou.

Bakugou se sienta en la bañera, sorprendentemente en silencio, con la mano aun cubriendo su boca. El agua se está enfriando de nuevo pero el calor de sus cuerpos opaca el frio. Bakugou todavía tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kirishima y Kirishima tiene sus manos palmeadas sobre los hombros de Bakugou. El pelirrojo frota de manera afectuosa su cuello contra el del rubio, ronroneando contra él.

Bakugou puede oír los latidos de su corazón en su oído, intenta que su cerebro racionalice la situación aun y cuando todavía se encuentra aturdido. Debería alejarlo, debería decirle que se detenga, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo, realmente no quiere hacerlo, pero si aquello continua… ¿Entonces que? Él tiene un pene del cual hacerse cargo ¿Y que fue esa mirada que Kirishima le dio antes? Esos ojos nublados solo podían significar una cosa, pero ellos ni siquiera eran de la misma especie así que no podían… no podían tener sexo ¿O si podían? Incluso si pudieran, él no veía que Kirishima tuviera genitales, y lo más importante ¡Seguía siendo virgen! No sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, además de no tener condones ni lubricante a la mano. Nunca deseo hacer "esto" con alguien por lo que nunca tuvo la necesidad de pensar en estas cosas.

Kirishima retrocede y mira de manera ansiosa a Bakugou. Sus ojos siguen siendo rojos, pero hay algo diferente en ellos ¿Se habían oscurecido un poco? O solo quizás se veían más… ¿Lujuriosos?

Kirishima lo jala ligeramente por el brazo y Bakugou obedece de manera sumisa, dejando de cubrir su boca. Bakugou no puede hacer nada más que mirar como el pelirrojo lame sus labios antes de atraparlo en un beso demandante. Los ojos del rubio se abren con sorpresa y sus labios se cierran herméticamente creando una línea recta cuando Kirishima intenta entrar. Sus labios eran tan suaves como Bakugou lo había imaginado desde el primer momento en que los vio, pero aquella no era, ciertamente, la manera en la que espero descubrir aquello. Kirishima lame sus labios, pero Bakugou tan solo los aprieta aún más.

— _¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Qué mierda?!_

El pelirrojo intenta meter su lengua entre los labios de Bakugou, pidiendo permiso de entrar, pero Bakugou baja la barbilla hasta que pega con sus clavículas, encogiéndose y ruborizándose de manera violenta. Kirishima lo mira, preocupado, pero Bakugou evita el contacto visual.

—Bakugou ¿Está bien? —Kirishima pregunta de manera suave y Bakugou lo mira de reojo.

—Si, estoy bien. —Responde el rubio de manera nerviosa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kirishima lo imita aprendiendo una nueva palabra, "Si", y comienza a acariciar el cabello del rubio con ternura.

—Está bien. —Kirishima le sonríe, imitando las tranquilizantes caricias de Bakugou, quien no puede evitar relajarse ante su toque. Exceptuando claro el rápido latido de su corazón, su intenso sonrojo y su miembro palpitando por atención. No lo ayuda tampoco el que Kirishima vuelva a apoyarse sobre su cuerpo acariciando su cuello y hombros. El intenso aroma de Kirishima aún permanece en el rubio quien puede olerlo incluso en su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos se cierran y exhala aire caliente. Su cuerpo se siente caliente y débil.

— _Mierda… ¿Qué pasa con este olor? Es jodidamente fascinante._

Bakugou, de pronto, sintió una intensa necesidad de querer tocar a Kirishima también. Quiere tocar las vibrantes escamas de los antebrazos y la cola. Quiere sentir el movimiento de los cincelados músculos en su torso y brazos, pero tiene miedo. Miedo de que tan lejos pueden llegar.

—Bakugou. —Kirishima gruñe su nombre despacio, cerca de su oído, y el rubio se estremece al sentir la bocanada de aire. Lo siguiente que siente son los dedos palmeados rozar el interior de sus muslos, Bakugou se estremece. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el pelirrojo toca la punta de su pene y el rubio gruñe en voz alta por el rudo tacto. Se muerde rápidamente el labio inferior, pero el tritón lo nota.

Kirishima señala su pene y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. —¿Sí?

—N-No, no. —Bakugou tartamudea de manera nerviosa, sacudiendo la cabeza y empujando lejos a Kirishima, sin fuerzas. Se siente raro ¡No se siente como él mismo y todo por culpa del tritón! Sus ojos rojos, su sonrisa brillante, su trabajado cuerpo, su olor, su sexy y maldita voz grave. Todo sobre ese imbécil lo derrite. Si fuera cualquier otro, se sacaría esa mierda de encima y la quemaría en miles de jodidos pedazos por hacerle sentir así.

—¿No? —Kirishima lo mira con recelo, levantando una ceja con incredulidad. El silencio cae pesadamente sobre ellos durante unos dolorosos segundos. Entonces, agarra la mano derecha de Bakugou mientras se apoya en el musculoso pecho del rubio cómodamente. Dirige la mano hacia la zona de su pelvis, frotándola sobre una abertura, suspirando suavemente. El pelirrojo alza la mirada hacia Bakugou de manera expectante.

— _Tócame._

Traga con fuerza. Bakugou mueve sus dedos a lo largo de la abertura y Kirishima suelta su mano, cerrando sus ojos. El rubio mueve su mano izquierda hasta posarla sobre la nuca de Kirishima y comenzar a masajear como lo había hecho antes provocando un sensual gemido en el pelirrojo y que sus suaves mejillas se tiñan de un leve carmín. Se mueve descaradamente, buscando más contacto y Bakugou se ruboriza por la vista y entonces nota otra abertura, debajo de la primera. La frota y Kirishima se retuerce y sisea, mirándolo. Bakugou lo mira también y el tritón se sonroja de manera violenta.

—No… Bakugou. —Kirishima gimotea y el rubio quita su mano rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento! Joder… ¿Q-Que era…? —Bakugou, ansiosamente, mira a Kirishima con vergüenza. El pelirrojo busca debajo de los testículos de Bakugou, lo que hace que tiemble y gima, dándole a Kirishima suficiente espacio para tocar su ano de nuevo.

— _Esto. —_ Le dijeron los ojos de Kirishima y Bakugou, nerviosamente, solo podía balbucear de manera estúpida.

—¡Yo… yo…yo…! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mierda! ¡Qu…! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo…! ¡Joder! ¡No sabía! —Bakugou no puede controlar sus emociones y tampoco puede superar el hecho de que está actuando tan fuera de si ¡El nunca tartamudeaba o balbuceaba, joder! Sus pensamientos se desvían cuando observa a Kirishima frotar la primera abertura y jadear contra los hombros de Bakugou. Ligeras bocanadas de aire caliente tocan su cuello dándole escalofríos. Las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control ahora ¿No? La respiración del rubio se frena de golpe al ver un grueso pene deslizarse lentamente fuera de la abertura con una impresionante medida de 23 centímetros.

— _DIABLOS, NO ¿¡UN PENE MONSTRUOSO!? ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VA A CABER… ¿¡Caber!? ¿¡Porque diablos estoy pensando en eso!? No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo ¿Verdad? Y si alguien va a coger a alguien aquí ese voy a ser yo, joder ¡Yo siempre soy el número uno…!_

Bakugou cerró los ojos, no muy seguro de que hacer o pensar. Kirishima se retira del pecho de Bakugou y mira hacia adelante, metiéndose entre las piernas del rubio.

—¡E-e-espera…! ¡Kirishima! ¡Detente! ¡No! —Bakugou sujeta los hombros de Kirishima con sus manos de manera frenética y éste se detiene justo después de alinear su miembro en la entrada de Bakugou. El rubio se estremece ante la sutil sensación de sentirlo, pero mira hacia los ojos del pelirrojo de manera desesperada. —No, Kirishima.

El tritón inclina la cabeza mientras lo mira de manera perpleja, sus ojos aun nublados por la lujuria. Bakugou rápidamente se inclina hacia adelante y, de manera torpe, le da a Kirishima un casto beso, que desaparece en la comisura de sus labios, antes de levantarse abruptamente. El beso fue suficiente distracción como para evitar que el pelirrojo lo jalara por cuarta vez y Bakugou pudiera salir de la bañera. Kirishima lo mira, desolado, pero el rubio rápidamente lo carga al estilo nupcial colocándolo suavemente en el suelo del baño, cerca de la bañera, haciendo que recargue la espalda contra esta. Kirishima luce demasiado confundido por lo que Bakugou se apresura en reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que va a hacer en esos momentos.

Con la ayuda de ese incitante aroma el rubio se inclina hacia adelante y agarra el miembro de Kirishima quien gime quedamente en agradecimiento. Lo mueve y aprieta lentamente antes de inclinarse un poco más y, experimentalmente, lamer ligeramente la punta. Kirishima gime y coloca una mano sobre los rubios cabellos de manera alentadora. Bakugou muerde brevemente su labio inferior, vacilante, antes de engullir valientemente el pene de Kirishima. Traga tanto como le es posible, pero siente una arcada cuando la punta golpea la parte posterior de su garganta. Se retira y tose con fuerza sujetando su cuello con una mano. El pelirrojo levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—Cierra la maldita boca ¿Q-quieres esta maldita mierda o no? —Bakugou se molesta, pero Kirishima acaricia sus rojas mejillas con su pulgar. El rubio aleja sus manos y Kirishima se ríe de su volátil temperamento. —Vete a la mierda.

Bakugou vuelve a meter el pene de Kirishima en su boca, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo antes de volver a subir, tanteando su límite. Lame y chupa lo mejor que sus habilidades de aficionado le permiten. De vez en cuando lo saca de su boca para lamerlo de arriba abajo, completamente. El pelirrojo gime y mueve su mano por debajo de los cabellos del rubio, acariciando su columna vertebral, haciendo que el rubio se estremezca con su tacto. Bakugou hace lo mejor que puede para dar una felación memorable e intenta tragar lo más que puede el pene de Kirishima, acariciando el resto de la longitud, que no puede alcanzar, con sus manos.

Bakugou siente como su cuerpo se sobrecalienta, sus sentidos adormecidos por el olor de Kirishima, estimulándolo a hacer cosas sucias y vergonzosas. Su boca chupa descuidadamente la parte baja de la longitud de Kirishima cuando siente una palma agarrar uno de sus muslos y deslizarse de nuevo por la abertura, hacia su ano. El rubio casi pega un salto, sacando el pene de Kirishima de su boca en un sonido mojado y un grito ahogado.

—¡N-no, Kirishima! Te dije que te detuvieras hace unos jodidos momentos, idiota. —Bakugou trata de ignorar su ronca voz y mueve el brazo del pelirrojo hacia arriba, hacia sus omoplatos. Kirishima hace una mueca, pero accede fácilmente, frotando su espalda gentilmente en círculos.

— _Continua._

Ruborizado, Bakugou continua con la felación. Esta respirando pesadamente por la nariz, su lengua pasando por todo lo largo del miembro, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba abajo, asegurando esta vez sus movimientos con su boca. Siente como la mano en su espalda lo empuja un poco más hacia abajo y escucha los suaves jadeos encima de él.

—Bakugou. —La voz de Kirishima es grave y sexy, música para los oídos del rubio. Bakugou chupa hasta la cabeza del miembro, envolviendo su lengua alrededor de ella, pasándola por la abertura. Estimula con más fuerza y velocidad el miembro de Kirishima y siente una mano palmeada llegar hasta su cabello, agarrándolo en un puño.

— _¿Ya casi? —_ Bakugou piensa unos instantes mientras las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando el traga nuevamente el pene de Kirishima para apurar su orgasmo. — _¡Apúrate de una puta vez! ¡Es jodidamente doloroso y apenas puedo respirar!_

El deseo de Bakugou es concedido abruptamente por la repentina ráfaga de líquido amargo que entra en su boca. Se aparta, tosiendo, y abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Kirishima derramar gruesos ríos de líquido blanco, creando un desastre en su abdomen y cerca de las rodillas de Bakugou, desbordándose desordenadamente sobre las baldosas del suelo. Bakugou se toca unos segundos más antes de gemir, alejando su mano por la sobreestimulación, y descargar su semen. El rubio limpia el semen de sus rodillas con disgusto, sonrojándose por la cantidad que Kirishima eyaculo.

Mira ligeramente divertido como el pene del pelirrojo regresa a su abertura. De pronto el tritón lo agarra del brazo y lo arroja de nuevo dentro de la bañera. Bakugou gime por la sorpresa y se sorprende todavía más al sentir el peso de Kirishima sobre él, entre sus piernas. Esta acostado en la bañera solo lo suficiente para que su cabeza pueda estar por encima del agua.

—¡Kirishima! ¡No más! ¡Ya hemos terminado, joder! —Bakugou grita con obstinación a pesar de la dolorosa erección que aún tiene entre las piernas. Kirishima lo ignora apresando con fuerza ambas muñecas de Bakugou con una mano y presionándolas en la pared. El pelirrojo se coloca sobre el rubio, creando una sombra intimidante sobre él. Bakugou levanta los ojos de manera perezosa para encontrarse con los carmesíes de Kirishima que se pasean por su cuerpo. Su aura seductora es tan poderosa que está afectando la atmosfera del lugar, al igual que su olor. Mierda, Bakugou no puede dejar de actuar de manera sumisa frente a él.

El pelirrojo baja, gruñendo posesivamente, y reclama los labios del rubio. Bakugou jadea ante la acción tan repentina y Kirishima adentra su lengua rápidamente. El beso es apresurado y el rubio se siente abrumado por la rápida secuencia de eventos que han sucedido. Mueve su cabeza para liberarse y respira con fuerza.

—K-Kirishima… Joder… En serio, no maaaaahs… —Bakugou gime de manera lasciva cuando Kirishima se frota contra su erección. Realmente había estado necesitando aquello. El pelirrojo reclama de nuevo los labios de Bakugou y muerde con sus dientes afilados el labio inferior. —¡A-ah…! —Bakugou se sonroja por los sonidos que salen de él por lo que besa de nuevo al pelirrojo para evitar avergonzarse más. No funciona del todo cuando Kirishima baja a mordisquear su mandibula, pasando a lamer y succionar su oreja. El pelirrojo gruñe su nombre una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrita.

—¡Nngh…! Hah… Está bien, n-no más hah… ¡Realmente…! ¡K-Kirishimaaaahooooh! —Bakugou escupe obscenidades y maldiciones mientras comienza a perderse en el éxtasis en el momento en el que el pelirrojo encuentra ese dulce punto de placer detrás de su oreja. Kirishima solo lo ha tocado por unos minutos, pero ya puede sentir la tensión en sus testículos. El pelirrojo libera sus muñecas para tomar con ambas manos su cadera restregándose contra el fuerte y rápido.

—J-Jodida mierda… ¡AH! Joder… M-maldición… Hijo de puta… ¡Mierda!... Hah… ¡Joder, joder, joder! —Murmura sus insultos con los ojos entrecerrados. Inconscientemente abre las piernas más y más, el agua salpica cada vez más fuerte en un rítmico patrón travieso. Kirishima entierra su rostro en su cuello chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo haciendo que la vista de Bakugou se vuelva borrosa. El rubio enrosca sus brazos con firmeza alrededor de Kirishima enterrando sus uñas en la robusta espalda. Va a eyacular ¡Va a eyacular, joder!

—¡Ah…! ¡Hah! ¡K-Kirishima! ¡Quítate…! Ugh… ¡Ya ca-casi…! ¡Voy a…! ¡Kuh! —Grita Bakugou antes de eyacular entre sus cuerpos, temblando violentamente. —Euughhh… ¡MIERDA! —Bakugou mueve la cadera de manera frenética antes de relajarse, jadeando con fuerza. Kirishima le llena la cara de dulces besos, frotando su cuello contra los hombros de Bakugou extendiendo posesivamente su adictivo olor.

Pasan unos minutos en tranquilidad. Sus jadeos se reducen hasta volver a respirar de manera normal, el olor de Kirishima mengua a una cantidad más razonable y no tan intoxicante. El peso del pelirrojo sobre Bakugou es incómodamente pesado, pero aceptado. Bakugou lentamente se levanta para ver el desorden que han hecho.

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome… —Bakugou pone una mano sobre sus ojos antes de oír a Kirishima quejarse.

—Bakugou. —Kirishima le golpea el hombro y él abre los ojos al ver como la herida de su pecho esta jodidamente reabierta y al checar su espalda observa los largos y rojos arañazos en ella.

—Maldita sea. —Bakugou gime, levantándose lentamente y haciendo una mueca de dolor al agarrar su teléfono del montón de ropa nueva que había llevado para después de bañarse. Eran las once de la mañana. Su estómago gruño, hambriento, y él suspiro profundamente.

—Bakugou. —Voltea solo para encontrarse a un Kirishima mirándolo con inocentes ojos de cachorro, como si nada de aquella mierda sexual hubiera pasado. — _¡Yo también tengo hambre!_

Bakugou apretó los ojos, levemente molesto. Ambos necesitaban limpiarse, el piso necesitaba limpiarse, la piscina improvisada de Kirishima necesitaba drenarse y volver a llenarse, las heridas necesitaban ser atendidas y ambos estaban jodidamente hambrientos.

Pero lo más importante… Bakugou necesitaba comprar condones y lubricante. Necesitaba más de Kirishima.

 **Traducción de las notas de finales originales de la autora:**

—La gente del mar tienen glándulas de olor alrededor de sus cuellos, al igual que todos los mamiferos.

—La gente del mar pueden permanecer fuera del agua por largo tiempo, les gusta sentarse en las rocas y apreciar la brisa del océano cuando los seres humanos no están mirando, es por eso que Kirishima pudo estar fuera de la bañera mientras Bakugou estaba ocupado.

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una mini bomba sexual ya cayó sobre todo el mundo? Me pregunto porque…

¡Comenten!

Diganme cual creen que haya sido la razón por la cual esto haya pasado tan pronto de conocerse ¿Es culpa de Kirishima? O fue Bakugou con su descuido. La respuesta será revelada en el capítulo 5 ¡Hagan sus conjeturas!

Me encantan sus comentarios, asi que por favor dejen uno antes de irse.

¡Espero verlos pronto! Kuuhaku ¡Fuera! (ง ಠ_ಠ) §


	4. Fuertes y firmes manos

**Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"**

 **El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189**

 **Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10**

 **El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3**

 **Resumen del capitulo:**

 _¿Qué está pasando? —_ Ya no podía entender a Kirishima. — _¿Qué está tratando de decirme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

 **Tradución de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

¡Aqui Kuuhaku!

 **Capítulo 4: Fuertes y firmes manos.**

Bakugou rápidamente se pone a limpiar el piso antes de asearse y a Kirishima por la reciente actividad. Limpiando el semen de sus cuerpos, el rubio se deleita en tocar las lisas escamas del tritón. Después de atender sus heridas, vuelve a llenar la bañera con agua limpia y se dirige a la cocina ya con la ropa limpia puesta.

Esta cortando el pescado crudo de nuevo cuando escucha un murmullo solitario proveniente del baño. Bakugou se sonroja ligeramente.

—¡Ya se! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! —Rápidamente acomoda las rebanadas de pescado y regresa al baño, mirando a Kirishima con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo pasa de largo y le sonríe.

—¡Bakugou! —Exclama exaltado, alzando los brazos al aire. Bakugou suelta un suspiro y se sienta al lado de la bañera

—Ten, almuerzo… —Kirishima lo besa suavemente y los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan enormemente. —¿¡Q-Que diablos estás haciendo!? —Lleva una mano a sus labios, pero Kirishima simplemente le sonríe. Bakugou muestra una mirada desafiante simplemente para ocultar su rubor. —Ya basta con eso… es molesto. —Deja el plato en las manos de Kirishima y sale del baño para preparar su propio almuerzo.

Se prepara un simple, pero delicioso, sándwich de huevo, con varios ingredientes antes de sentarse en la mesita de estar enfrente de su televisor. Bakugou cambia los canales hasta dejarlo en una película de acción, jugando con su comida. La pequeña sala esta justo al lado de la puerta del baño por lo que Bakugou puede sentir un par de ojos observándolos, tratando de ignóralo lo mejor que puede. Está un poco molesto por el afecto que está recibiendo de parte de Kirishima. Su cara luce neutral, con su habitual expresión de desprecio, pero su cerebro es bombardeado con serios pensamientos.

— _Acabo de hacerle una felación a un tipo cualquiera, por no mencionar que fui, casi, cogido por él. Ni siquiera estaba borracho ¡Nunca hago eso! ¡Nunca había hecho esa mierda antes!_

Otro solitario gemido lo llama, pero él no le da a Kirishima una sola mirada de atención. Todavía seguía molesto por el cómo había sido llevado a esa situación.

— _¿Qué mierda somos ahora…? ¿P-pareja? ¿No el orden de los eventos está al revés? ¿O fue algo de una sola vez? ¿Se puede ser pareja de un tritón? —_ Baja la mirada hacia su, un poco revuelto, plato vacío. — _¿Esto se acabará tan pronto sanen sus heridas? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Tal vez… amigos?_ —A él no le importaría tener al tritón cerca.

SPLASH

Bakugou levanta la vista para ver a Kirishima salir de la bañera, sus labios curvados hacia abajo en una mueca, mirando a Bakugou con ojos de cachorro triste. — _¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Me odias?_

—¡Que diablos! —Bakugou abandona su plan sobre ignorarlo y corre al lado del pelirrojo. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Lo levanta y lo arroja de nuevo a la bañera, pero Kirishima intenta escapar de nuevo. Todavía sigue haciendo berrinche y parece un niño peleando obstinadamente. Es lindo ¡Pero ahora no es el momento!

—¡Detente, perra! —Bakugou coloca las manos en los hombros del otro y lo empuja hacia abajo en la bañera. Para su angustia, Kirishima enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo tira al agua.

—¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?! ¿¡DE NUEVO?!

Bakugou empuja al triton al lado opuesto de la bañera y mira su camisa y pantalón con disgusto. —¡Ugh! ¡Y ya me había cambiado, joder! —Kirishima ladea la cabeza con confusión, inclinándose hacia adelante para quitarle la camisa a Bakugou por la fuerza.

—¡No me toques bastardo! Vas a rompe… Bast… —El triton tiro la camisa a la cara de Bakugou haciendo que el material húmedo de la tela se pegara obstinadamente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. El rubio se sonroja al sentirse expuesto y grita —¡Suficiente, maldita sea! —Respira profundamente cuando siente el cálido cuerpo de Kirishima abrazarlo. El tritón parece haberse calmado finalmente, abrazando el cuerpo de Bakugou. El rubio mentalmente prevé la posición en la que se encuentran y su corazón se acelera.

— _¿¡Que diablos estamos haciendo!? ¡¿Qué diablos estamos…?!_

Kirishima mueve la cola hasta rodear con ella una de las piernas de Bakugou con fuerza, Bakugou tartamudea, el pánico agitando rápidamente sus engranajes cerebrales. —¡K-Kirishima, no! ¡No quiero esto! No más ¡Ya hemos hecho suficiente! —Lucha contra el triton, quien intenta quitarle la camisa, y Kirishima mueve sus manos para descansarlas suavemente en las caderas de Bakugou. —¡Maldita sea! Dije: ¡BASTA! ¡No quiero… No quiero tener sexo, maldición! —Suelta con dificultad las últimas palabras antes de quitarse la camisa. Se miran a los ojos y el tiempo parece congelarse por un momento. Bakugou se enrosca en si mismo y mira a Kirishima, pero su rubor lo hace parecer adorablemente tímido y el pelirrojo parece notarlo pues sus ojos se ensanchan antes de lanzarse sobre Bakugou, acariciándole el cuello y ronroneando.

— _¿No es esto exactamente lo que paso antes de que nosotros…? —_ Bakugou empuja a Kirishima lejos de él y sale de la bañera, escabulléndose hasta que su espalda choca contra una de las paredes del baño. El rostro de Kirishima parece decaído antes de volverse neutral, luego, frunce el ceño con decepcion y se sumerge en el agua con un fuerte chapoteo. Bakugou no puede verlo más y ahora todo se vuelve extrañamente silencioso. Esta jadeando con fuerza y siente como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se levanta lentamente y mira por el borde de la bañera al pelirrojo sumergido en el agua, acostado de lado y enroscado sobre si mismo. Le da la espalda a Bakugou y uno de sus brazos cubre su rostro para que no pueda verse su expresión.

Bakugou quiere explicar lo sucedido, pero Kirishima parece no querer ser molestado y Bakugou realmente no está muy animado con volver a sumergirse en el agua. En lugar de eso se quita la ropa y la lanza al cesto, tendrá que lavarla después. Bakugou se seca rápidamente antes de agarrar los platos del almuerzo y llevarlos al fregadero. Revisa su teléfono para ver que son las 2:17 p.m. Su trabajo comienza a las 4.

Suspira pesadamente. Han pasado unas siete horas y media desde que trajo a Kirishima a su casa y ya han pasado muchas cosas. El tritón está enojado, feliz, luego excitado y ahora molesto. Suspira de nuevo, frustrado. No es que no le guste que Kirishima lo toque… es solo que es demasiado agresivo y acelerado. Si no lo obligara a hacer aquello con tanta insistencia tal vez a Bakugou no le importaría dejarse abrazar y besar ¡Era la primera vez que se besaba y hacia cosas sexuales con alguien, maldición! En cuanto a no querer sexo, era principalmente porque quería asegurarse de que tenía lubricante… Alto… pero apenas se conocían ¡¿Deberían intentar hacer esas actividades?!

Bakugou apretó los ojos, dispuesto a eliminar aquellos pensamientos. Su teléfono vibra debido a un mensaje y él comprueba que es de Sero.

 _Sero: Te necesitamos más temprano hoy. El jefe dijo que estaríamos ocupados. Ven a las 3._

Bakugou frunce el ceño. El restaurante en el que trabaja, Plus Ultra, es muy popular y todo gracias a las habilidades e intuición del jefe, por lo que si le cree a Sero cuando dice que estarán ocupados. También lo cree por el corto y conciso mensaje de texto. Normalmente Sero pondría un "Lo siento" en alguna parte del mensaje cuando tiene que ir a trabajar antes. Bakugou revisa la hora de nuevo, 2:23 p.m. solo tiene tiempo para cambiarse, necesita irse rápido si quería llegar a las tres. Mira hacia el baño y su ceño se frunce, supone que tendrá que cuidar de Kirishima después del trabajo.

Bakugou abre su armario y los cajones para buscar su uniforme de trabajo antes de precipitarse hacia la cocina para colocar dos peces crudos en un plato limpio. Vacila un poco antes de colocar otro pez encima de los otros dos.

— _Salgo del trabajo a las once así que no hay manera de que pueda darle de comer… más le vale estar de un mejor jodido humor cuando regrese._

Entra al baño para asegurarse de que Kirishima note su presencia, pero al mirar en la bañera, ve al otro en la misma posición de hace rato. Suspirando, Bakugou pone el plato en el suelo antes de gritar lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo pueda escucharlo aun dentro del agua.

—¡Kirishima! —No hay respuesta. —¡Oye cerebro de musculo! ¡Cabello de mierda! —Todavía nada. —Bien, sigue así cabello de mierda. Me voy a trabajar ahora, no regresare hasta dentro de un rato, la cena está ahí así que más te vale comer mientras no estoy. —Kirishima no mueve un solo musculo, el agua parece plana, sin una sola ondulación que la perturbe. El corazón de Bakugou se siente incómodamente pesado cuando cierra la puerta del baño detrás suyo. —No te atrevas a pensar en que te abandone… espérame… ¿Está bien? —Cierra la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Por supuesto ninguna vendrá, no es como si el otro pudiera entenderle de todos modos… Además de que está claramente molesto con Bakugou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Plus Ultra está lleno de risas alegres y el tintineo de los cubiertos en los platos. Los camareros y camareras circulan entre las mesas con facilidad practicada y sonrisas brillantes. Demasiado bullicio con esa gente, y muchos más están esperando en la entrada principal y fuera, deseosos de pasar su cena en un restaurante de lujo.

Bakugou entra por la puerta trasera del restaurante y parece desalineado y sin poder respirar. Trato de llegar en metro, pero había demasiadas personas y él no tenía ganas de empujar así que corrió hasta su trabajo. Todo el mundo en la cocina lo está mirando con los ojos abiertos y parece que hubiera otra razón además de haber llegado tarde.

—¿Qué diablos están mirando? —Bakugou entra tenso y se acomoda la ropa. Hay una gran cantidad de tensión en el aire y la densidad del ambiente altera a Bakugou. Solo llego tres minutos tarde.

Uraraka, en su encantador uniforme de camarera, irrumpe en la cocina con los platos sucios apilados hacia arriba en su bandeja. —Oh por Dios, chicos, hay demasiada gente hoy… Oh, hola Baku… ¿¡BAKUGOU!? —Ella grita y eso le sorprende.

—¿¡QUE COÑO ESTA MAL CON TODOS USTEDES CABEZAS DE MIERDA!? —Bakugou ha tenido suficiente de aquel juego de miradas y la reacción de esa perra no le está ayudando para calmar su creciente ira.

—¿Desde cuando tienes novia Bakugou? —Ashido se acerca a él, curiosamente, con brillitos en los ojos buscando algún jugoso material para chismear.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¡Quiero decir…! ¿¡Que mierda te hizo pensar eso!? —Bakugou tartamudea estúpidamente, se siente en pánico y eso no es normal lo que lo hace sentir más pánico aún.

Sero silba con altivez y mira diabólicamente al rubio. —¡Debes haberlo hecho con ella hace poco! ¡Maldito Bakugou! ¡Ya lo creo!

— _¿¡Que mierda está pasando!? ¿Cómo lo saben?_

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, CARA DE MIERDA, Y HAS TU PUTO TRABAJO COMO LA POBRE PERRA QUE ERES! —Bakugou ruge de manera explosiva, apretando sus puños con firmeza hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¡OH! ¡No lo estas negando! Tiene sentido porque tu ropa se ve que está hecha un desastre ¡Piensas que eres tan astuto, bastardo! —Sero estalla en carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza.

—¿Él realmente tiene una novia? Santa mierda ¿¡ÉL Bakugou tiene una novia!? ¡Debe estar loca! —Ashido se une a las carcajadas de Sero y comienzan a golpearse en la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No, no! ¡No, Bakugou, no! —Aoyama levanta elegantemente su nariz al aire y señala con agudeza a Bakugou.

Bakugou está listo para saltar sobre los tres cuando siente un ligero toque en su cuello de parte de Todoroki. —¡Ow…! —Bakugou se estremece y se agarra su cuello con fuerza lo cual le trae más dolor. —¿Qué? —Mira la palma de su mano, no hay nada.

—Deberías verte más a menudo en el espejo, tienes más razones ahora, sobre todo por tu constante lio en la cama. —Todoroki comenta con indiferencia antes de esquivar un puñetazo de un enojado Bakugou.

—¿¡QUE HA SIDO ESO CABEZA DE MIERDA!? ¡DEBERIAS CHECAR TU PROPIO CABELLO DE MIERDA, MITAD-MITAD! —Bakugou está furioso ¿De dónde sacaron esos bastardos el repentino coraje para burlarse de él?

Midoriya camina tímidamente al lado de Todoroki y Bakugou se enfurece aún más por solo mirarlo a la cara. —¡DEKU! ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES!? ¡VE A ESPERAR A TUS JODIDAS MESAS!

—K-Kacchan, sé que estás enojado, pero debes mirarte en un espejo… Y-Y entonces sabrás porque todo el mundo está actuando así. —Midoriya se mueve, apretando sus dedos con nerviosismo, temiendo que Bakugou pueda alcanzar ahora el pináculo de su rabia.

—¿¡HAH!? —Bakugou se lanza hacia adelante, los ojos centrados en Midoriya, pero Todoroki lo sostiene justo a tiempo para que Yaoyorozu le coloque tímidamente un pequeño espejo de mano en su palma.

Bakugou se lleva el espejo a la cara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, lo nota. Nota la feroz mezcla del morado con el rojo en su cuello, en varios tamaños de chupetones apasionadamente colocados ahí. Agarra el cuello de su camisa y lo abre para ver debajo y alrededor de su clavícula. La cocina resuena con el eco de los jadeos de muchos que atestiguan el grado de como la "novia" ha marcado a Bakugou. El rubio muerde su labio inferior, ruborizándose tanto como los tomates que hay en el mostrador de la cocina. Todo su cuerpo está temblando de vergüenza y Midoriya lo mira, preocupado.

—Ka…

Bakugou se gira y levanta su camisa para mirar el resto de su torso, sus ojos se ensanchan frente a los contundentes moretones de su cadera, sospechosamente en forma de manos. Yaoyorozu, Midoriya y Todoroki son los únicos que ven aquello y sus ojos se ensanchan en gran medida, casi tanto como los del propio Bakugou.

—…Debe ser realmente dominante y posesivo… —Todoroki susurra en voz baja y Bakugou no puede más que estar de acuerdo con él por una vez en su vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos trabajaban con diligencia para crear los platillos para sus comensales, pero sus hombros seguían tensos de la previa interacción tenida con Bakugou. Después de que Bakugou checara su cuerpo se había quedado congelado en su lugar con un furioso sonrojo, vociferando negaciones acerca de tener una novia antes de quedarse inusualmente silencioso. Por mucho que sea divertido molestar a Bakugou, se dieron cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo y prefirieron dejar de molestarlo.

Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente, o lo suficientemente cercano a Bakugou, como para meterse en sus asuntos, por lo que miran por el rabillo de sus ojos para ver si todo está bien con él. Pero no todo está bien, claramente no, porque ya era la cuarta vez que Bakugou olvidaba un paso en la elaboración del platillo que estaba a su cargo. Parecía haber sido afectado por la vergüenza anterior.

Todoroki toma a Bakugou por la muñeca antes de que cometa un error irreparable. —Satou está fuera de la ciudad hoy, por lo que Yaoyorozu está haciendo los postres sola, ve a ayudarla a terminarlos. No te llamamos aquí temprano para que lo arruines. —Todoroki señala sin rodeos y suelta a Bakugou.

Tenían poca gente trabajando porque eran vacaciones y las personas se iban a sus casas a visitar a sus familiares. Quienes se quedaban a trabajar en vacaciones era porque no estaban muy lejos de sus hogares, significaba jordanas más largas, pero salarios más altos. Satou, por otro lado, había tenido una emergencia familiar aquella mañana, en consecuencia, Yaoyorozu había tenido que asumir todo el trabajo de aquel día por su propia cuenta. El rubio apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la esquina de la cocina en donde se preparaban los deliciosos postres. Yaoyorozu lo mira con cautela y le da una sonrisa preocupada antes de instruirle, con cautela, sobre cuáles eran las ordenes de los clientes. Ella lo estaba tratando como si fuese una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar y causar destrucción. Bakugou odiaba eso.

Yaoyorozu mira a Bakugou de vez en cuando, como si quisiera decirle algo, y eso comienza a irritarlo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¡Um…! B-Bakugou, ese postre necesita acabarse ahora… el cliente probablemente ha esperado demasiado ya. —Las cejas de Yaoyorozu se fruncen en su cara bonita y Bakugou suspira despacio. Ella se estremece y apresuradamente agrega. —Lamento si no estás de buen humor…

—Ten. —Bakugou le pasa el postre sin terminar. No la mira en ningún momento. —Termina esto por mi ¿Quieres?

—…Claro…

Continúan en silencio mientras Yaoyorozu termina rápidamente le platillo y se lo entrega apresuradamente a Uraraka quien le dice que ya es demasiado tarde y tendrán que darle el postre gratis al cliente. La larga cola de caballo de Yaoyorozu se balancea mientras ella se inclina y expulsa una larga disculpa por el retraso.

Uraraka agita las manos. —¡No, está bien! Es solo que no podemos seguir haciendo eso esta noche, tenemos mucha gente. No podemos permitirnos más atrasos ¿Bakugou se encuentra bien?

—No está cometiendo ningún error y los postres se ven realmente bonitos, pero sigue siendo un poco lento.

—Demasiado lento, en realidad… ¿Crees que puedes adivinar cuál es su problema?

—¡De ninguna manera…! Ni siquiera hablo con él, no sé nada acerca de él.

—¡Oigan! Tenemos muchos pedidos de postres ¡Pónganse a trabajar! —Sero se apresura a salir corriendo hacia la multitud de personas hambrientas.

—Mejor me voy ¿Hablamos más tarde? —Yaoyorozu gira hacia su estación de trabajo para indicar que se va.

—¡Okay! Intenta sacarle algo. —Uraraka le guiña un ojo y levanta un pulgar hacia su dirección antes de irse con Sero.

Yaoyorozu regresa al lado de Bakugou para empezar con el siguiente platillo solicitado. Bakugou está preparando una galleta de chocolate con helado derretido en caramelo. Está trabajando un poco más rápido que antes y Yaoyorozu se relaja por la ligera mejoría.

—¿Tienes una mascota? —Bakugou susurra y Yaoyorozu se congela por el repentino comentario. Sin embargo, no entendió muy bien lo que dijo.

—L-lo siento ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Dije: ¿Tienes una puta mascota? Como un perro o algo así.

—Si… si tengo. Tengo dos.

—¿Están bien entrenados?

—Si, por algo se llevan a entrenar. —Yaoyorozu no entiende hacia dónde quiere llegar. —¿Has conseguido un perro recientemente?

—…Si, algo así.

Yaoyorozu termina su platillo al mismo tiempo que Bakugou. Toma los platos y los coloca en el mostrador detrás de ellos.

—¿Ella no te obedece? —Yaoyorozu se da la vuelta para comenzar con otro platillo, sorprendiéndose de la tranquila conversación que están manteniendo.

—… es un chico y es jodidamente indisciplinado.

Ambos vuelven a sumirse en un incómodo silencio, pero ella comienza a comprender que hay una razón por la cual él comenzó esa conversación, así que ella decide intentar serle de ayuda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para entrenarlo?

—¿Huh? —Bakugou finalmente se voltea a mirarla, sorprendido.

—¿Q-quieres ayuda para entrenarlo? Puedo ir y enseñarte las mismas técnicas que use con mis perros…

—¡NO! —Bakugou respondió demasiado rápido, aplastando un poco la autoconfianza de Yaoyorozu

—Lo siento… no importa entonces. —Yaoyorozu baja la cabeza y tranquilamente reanuda su trabajo haciendo un nuevo postre rápidamente uno tras otro. Bakugou trabaja a la mitad de la velocidad de ella y aunque es insoportable mirarlo, él todavía continúa ayudándola a producir más postres de los que podría por si sola.

—Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por favor házmelo saber. —Yaoyorozu lo intenta de nuevo, despacio, y Bakugou vacila, pero reanuda su trabajo. Otro silencio los cubre antes de que Bakugou se aclare la garganta.

—…¿Tomaste un curso sobre criaturas mitológicas el semestre pasado, cierto? —Bakugou se pone a su lado, mirándola con cautela.

—¿Huh? Si, lo tome. Pase con un 10 ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en tomarlo?

—No. —Bakugou se gira para colocar un postre acabado en el mostrador detrás de ellos, pero le fue arrebatado rápidamente por Sero.

—¡Apúrate Bakugou! —Grita Sero mientras se apresura a salir.

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! —Bakugou le ruge a Sero quien solo se rie casualmente. Este es el Bakugou con el que están más familiarizados aun y cuando el rubio grite vulgaridades. Yaoyorozu sonríe ante la apariencia más normal que Bakugou está mostrando ahora.

—Entonces ¿Qué tiene la clase?

—Oh… uh… ¿Aprendiste sobre… sirenas y tritones? —Pregunto cautelosamente, pero los ojos de ella brillaron con emoción.

—¡Si, lo hice! Hicimos un gran proyecto sobre ellos ¡Fue muy divertido! —Yaoyorozu comienza a presumir y divagar acerca del proyecto, pero Bakugou tenía otros planes.

—Hey. —La interrumpe. —¿Puedes hablarme acerca de la gente del mar?

—Claro ¿Por qué? —Ella inclina la cabeza con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

—Nada de tu puta importancia. —Bakugou bufa antes de agregar. —¿Estas libre mañana para explicarme?

Por mucho que Bakugou la intimide, está encantada de que acepte su ofrecimiento sobre ayudarle. Sonríe alegremente. —¡Por supuesto!

Antes de que Bakugou se fuera cerca de las 10 pm, ambos acordaron reunirse en una cafetería al día siguiente. Después de un largo día de trabajo y algunos cambios de turno, el cierre se dio a las 11 pm. Se despidieron adormilados antes de que Uraraka y Ashido caminaran al lado de Yaoyorozu en su camino de regreso a casa.

—Entonces, Yaoyorozu ¿Conseguiste alguna jugosa información para nosotras? —Ashido levanta sus puños al aire con emoción.

—Si, algo bueno debe haber sucedido. Bakugou estaba bastante normal a la mitad de su turno. —Uraraka estira sus brazos al aire antes de dejarlos caer. Golpeando el centro de su espalda para aliviar un poco el estrés acumulado ahí. —Uhg ¡Hoy fue una masacre!

Yaoyorozu le regala una sonrisa y masajea sus propios hombros. También había sido un día pesado para ella debido a la repentina ausencia de Satou. —Solo hablamos sobre mis perros, es todo.

—¿Enserio? Es super raro que hablaran de eso. No imagine que Bakugou fuera del tipo que se preocupa por los perros ¿Qué hay de su novia? ¿Algo? —Presionó Ashido, determinada a obtener algo de información de ella.

—De verdad, eso fue todo de lo que hablamos. —Yaoyorozu rió, evitando la charla acerca del curso de criaturas mitológicas pues Bakugou parecía muy cauteloso y casi confidencial al respecto.

—¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Debe haber más! —Uraraka agita los puños al aire y patea el suelo como una niña. Las otras ríen y ríen ante su lindo arrebato, pero Yaoyorozu continua solo dando información sobre los perros y las otras dos chicas continúan insistiendo. Es difícil, pero Yaoyorozu se mantiene fiel a su intuición y mantiene la boca cerrada. Aquello continua hasta que tienen que separarse cada quien por su camino diciéndose "Adiós" y "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bakugou entra a su apartamento de manera silenciosa y se dirige hacia el baño, pero se detiene en su camino. Cantos, escucha a alguien cantando y es increíblemente angelical, aunque no entiende una sola palabra de lo que está diciendo, de hecho, no hay palabras, son solo sonidos como música. Música simple pero encantadora. Rápidamente camina hacia el baño y la voz se queda en silencio, haciéndole arrepentirse de haber interrumpido. Kirishima debe haber sentido su presencia. Es un silencio incómodo y Bakugou comienza a preocuparse. Se queda ahí, esperando oír sutiles movimientos detrás de la puerta. Dejo la puerta cerrada para asegurarse de que Kirishima no saltara fuera de la bañera de nuevo y se paseara por el departamento, buscándolo… pero después de rechazarlo ¿Kirishima querría seguir buscándolo?

Bakugou gritó internamente. — _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería dejarlo hacer la mierda que quiera? Estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo que drene mi energía esta noche… ¿Pero es lo que debo hacer para que Kirishima vuelva a mirarme? Mierda ¿Estará bien? ¿Comió? ¿Todavía está deprimido?_

Tira de sus cabellos y se aleja de la puerta, caminando hacia su dormitorio, se quita su ropa y la lanza sobre la cama. Busca entre su ropa y encuentra su traje de baño. Deslizándolo entre sus piernas y asegurándolo al frente, Bakugou está plenamente consciente de que va a tener que meterse en el agua, ya sea por su propia cuenta o arrastrado por Kirishima. Respira hondo y camina hacia el baño, girando el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y abriéndola.

Kirishima está sentado, con un pez entre sus manos, en una de las esquinas de la bañera. Está a medio comer el pescado y le da a Bakugou una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar un bocado. El rubio exhala, sin saber que había estado reteniendo su respiración, y mira a su alrededor. Kirishima termina su ultimo pescado y la única diferencia es que hay una gran cantidad de escamas sueltas, negras, marrones y rojas, esparcidas en la bañera, flotando alrededor del cuerpo del tritón. Bakugou frunce un poco el ceño ante el exceso de escamas mientras se acerca a la bañera, sentándose con un ruido sordo en el frio suelo de baldosas.

—Kirishima… regrese. —El rubio cruza sus brazos en el borde de la bañera, descansando su cabeza sobre ellos. El pelirrojo lo mira antes de terminar su cena y arrojar los huesos sobre el plato de donde originalmente vino. Kirishima se inclina cuidadosamente hacia él y roza su mano sobre la de Bakugou. El rubio se sonroja ligeramente, pero en silencio observa a Kirishima levantar la mano, deslizando sus dedos entre cada uno de los huecos entre los dedos de Bakugou con curiosidad, entonces sus ojos se encuentran. Rojo con rojo.

La brecha entre ellos se acorta muy lentamente, pero es olvidada al momento en que sus labios se encuentran en un delicado y suave beso. Se separan a penas un poco y Kirishima mira su rostro con cautela. Bakugou no está realmente seguro del porque lo dejo besarlo, tampoco tiene idea de lo que está pasando, pero le echa la culpa al cansancio del trabajo. El pelirrojo retrocede, un poco perplejo, pero procede a agarrar a Bakugou por el brazo y acercarlo. Bakugou acepta y entra en la bañera encima de Kirishima.

Bakugou se ocupa en recoger las escamas sueltas y apilarlas afuera de la bañera mientras Kirishima centra su interés en los dedos de los pies del rubio. Su mano palmeada toca repentinamente la parte inferior de sus pies provocando que Bakugou patee.

—Eso da cosquillas, imbécil. Es suficiente.

Encoje sus pies, doblando sus piernas, pero Kirishima continua y pasa a tocar su rodilla. —¿Qué mierda te acabo de decir? —Apenas hay molestia en sus palabras, demasiado cansado para esforzarse. Estira una pierna fuera del agua, pero Kirishima lo aferra y se sumerge con él en el agua, abrazando su pierna juguetonamente. Le muestra a Bakugou una sonrisa debajo del agua antes de poner su cabeza en su regazo y observar su rodilla un poco más, empujándola y tocándola. Bakugou se sonroja ligeramente, pero se relaja, colocando su codo en el borde de la bañera para apoyar su cabeza en su mano. Lo mira con serenidad y pasa los dedos por el suave cabello rojo de Kirishima. El pelirrojo lo mira con cautela antes de salir a la superficie e inclinarse hacia adelante sobre el espacio personal de Bakugou.

El agua se enmarca y se desliza por el suave y definido rostro de Kirishima hasta su cuello, pasando por sus clavículas. Hace que su piel brille y resplandezca bajo la blanca luz del baño.

—Mierda, estas bien bueno.

Las palabras salen solas de su boca sin que lo note y, a pesar de que Kirishima no entiende lo que dice, Bakugou se sonroja ante su repentina acción. El pelirrojo inclina la cabeza, pero Bakugou lo empuja por los hombros, sin interés de explicar lo que dijo.

—Aléjate de mí, mierda. Estas muy cerca… de mi… —En las últimas palabras Kirishima empuja sus hombros contra las manos que se oponen débilmente, acercándose cada vez más. Bakugou contuvo el aliento cuando el pelirrojo lo beso de nuevo con un propósito, tratando de decirle algo. ¿Qué…? Bakugou se pregunta internamente cuando Kirishima se aleja y le escanea la mirada, buscando algo. Lo besa de nuevo de la misma manera, pero esta vez acaricia tiernamente los costados del rubio. Su tacto es gentil y sus labios, cálidos y suaves, presionan profundo en Bakugou en un perfecto balance entre mucho y muy poco. Es un beso jodidamente bueno. De repente Kirishima baja sus manos y suavemente toca la piel justo encima del traje de baño, rozándola, pidiendo permiso. El rubio, de mala gana, gira su cabeza y empuja su brazo en el cuello del pelirrojo

—Imbécil… ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? No más. —Kirishima lo mira, seria e intensamente, antes de sentarse por completo y hacer una mueca de desilusión. —… ¿Qué? _¿Qué con esa cara? ¿De nuevo?_

Kirishima tuerce su cuerpo hacia un lado, sumergiéndose en el agua y cerrando los ojos, diciéndole a Bakugou que no lo moleste y que se marche. El rubio espera unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie cuidadosamente para salir y secarse. Tira y pasa por el montón de escamas acumuladas en el suelo, vacila, pero con decisión recoge una. Rápidamente se coloca su pijama y se deja caer en su cama.

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. En su lugar, su mano aprieta con fuerza la escama que había tomado antes. — _¿Qué está pasando? —_ Ya no podía entender a Kirishima. — _¿Qué está tratando de decirme? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

 **—** Plus Ultra siempre tiene pocos trabajadores en las vacaciones porque la gente quiere irse a visitar a sus familias, es por eso que son pocas las personas que trabajan y Yaoyorozu termino siendo la unica que hacia los postres aquella noche hasta que Bakugou la ayudo.

—Muchos empleados en Plus Ultra son universitarios. Los que fueron nombrados/mostrados en este capitulo no son los unicos que trabajan ahi (simplemente no fueron nombrados/aparecieron)

—Yaoyorozu no tiene dos perros en el manga/anime. sin embargo, por ser una chica rica, he hecho que los tenga para ganarse la confianza de Bakugou

Tengo una extraña sensacion de que mi estilo de escritura esta cambiando, volviendose un poco perezoso. Espero solo sea mi imaginación

Los vere pronto. Kuuhaku FUERA (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	5. Alfas y Omegas

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen del capitulo:**

—Traje mis apuntes de la clase sobre la gente del mar ¿Qué es lo que quieres aprender de ellos?

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Hola! Aqui Kuuhaku! Espero que no les moleste este capitulo informativo ¡Pero este es un capitulo extremadamente importante! Eh dado lo mejor de mi para que sea un capitulo interactivo así que, por favor, disfrutenlo! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Capítulo 5: Alfas y Omegas.**

Bakugou aún se levanta temprano por las mañanas para hacer su ejercicio habitual porque por mucho que se sienta como la mierda por su situación, él no es tan débil como para dejar de lado sus actividades cotidianas. Solo va al baño para usarlo o para checar a Kirishima quien solo permanece en el agua, recoge sus escamas o toma pequeñas siestas. El pelirrojo no le está prestando tanta atención como solía hacerlo en los anteriores días y hay una gran cantidad de escamas en la bañera. Bakugou comienza a estresarse sobre cómo debería acercarse a Kirishima. No está acostumbrado a esto, no sabe cómo entender a otras personas o ser empático o cualquier mierda que necesiten, joder.

Btzz… Btzz…

Bakugou desbloquea su teléfono y lee el mensaje de Sero.

 _Sero: Hey hombre, el jefe dice que puedes tomarte el día libre. Por favor no te quejes conmigo. Es su orden, no mía, así que solo relájate ¿Está bien? Espero verte mejor mañana._

Bakugou aprieta con fuerza su teléfono antes de soltarlo con un largo suspiro. Claramente no está manejando bien su situación, tanto que el jefe le dio el día libre. Bakugou hace un trabajo excepcional y nunca esta fuera puesto que es un activo muy valioso para el Plus Ultra. Necesita comprender todo lo que pasa antes de que sea despedido. El rubio mira brevemente su teléfono para checar la hora. 1:37 pm, su encuentro con Yaoyorozu es a las 2 pm ya que ella entra a trabajar a las 5 pm y él quiere reunir toda la información posible de parte de ella. Bakugou se dirige a su habitación para vestirse, asegurándose de envolver su cuello con una bufanda para cubrir sus chupetones. Afortunadamente el clima es lo suficientemente frio como para usar una.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La campana de la puerta de la cafetería suena placenteramente cuando Bakugou entra y camina hacia el frente para pedir un caliente café negro. Aun esta somnoliento por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior por lo que la cafeína podría ayudarlo para mantenerse atento en la conversación.

El aire huele a granos de café, leche caliente y panecillos dulces. No hay muchos clientes a esa hora y Bakugou esta aliviado de no encontrar una ruidosa multitud. La gente está escuchando en silencio su música y escribiendo en sus computadoras portátiles, otros están teniendo citas, invadiendo sus espacios personales para soltar risillas o decirse cosas dulces. A pesar de las parejas, Bakugou se encuentra relajado en aquella atmosfera. Tan pronto como toma su bebida del mostrador, Yaoyorozu entra en la cafetería con un vestido muy informal pero sofisticado con una gabardina y unas plataformas color crema. Sostiene una carpeta gruesa que él asume son sus notas de la clase y una pequeña maleta, probablemente donde metió su ropa del trabajo. Ella le sonríe emocionada y él, en cambio, frunce el ceño. Yaoyorozu ordena alguna especie de Té de la pasión, pero Bakugou no está prestando atención, está más interesado en esa carpeta que ella lleva consigo.

—Buenas tardes, Bakugou. —Ella exclama alegremente y Bakugou se tensa con torpeza.

—Lo que sea. Vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar alejado de todos. —Él se voltea sin esperarla, ella se apresura en tomar su bebida y lo sigue rápidamente. Se acomodan en un rincón de la cafetería sin nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación.

—Traje mis apuntes de la clase sobre la gente del mar ¿Qué es lo que quieres aprender de ellos? —Están sentados cómodamente sobre los sillones de felpa. Los ojos de Yaoyorozu son brillantes y atentos. O a ella realmente le gustan las criaturas mitológicas o está muy emocionada de enseñarle algo a alguien, dejando de lado el hecho de que ese alguien es, de entre todas las personas, Bakugou.

Bakugou bebe su café antes de responder. —Lo que sea. —Yaoyorozu frunce las cejas por una respuesta tan amplia por lo que él añade: —Háblame de tu proyecto.

Con eso Yaoyorozu se endereza con confianza. —Nos dividimos en grupos y tuvimos que hacer una exposición sobre un tema en específico. El mío era sobre Alfas y Omegas.

—¿Alfas y que?

—Omegas. Es la manera en la que la gente del mar vive. Sirve como una jerarquía de estatus, pero también para el apareamiento. —Bakugou se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ahora está interesado por lo que Yaoyorozu continua. —Ambos sexos están divididos en Alfas u Omegas. Los Alfas son más dominantes y poderosos, tienen un estatus más alto mientras que los Omegas son más sumisos y tienen un estatus más bajo. Por supuesto, en ambas divisiones, hay más factores que pueden afectar el estatus que se posee.

—Está bien, continua.

—Hay cuatro características físicas para distinguir a un Alfa y a un Omega. Una es el color de sus escamas. —Yaoyorozu comienza a revisar su organizada carpeta hasta que se detiene en una página llena de filas de colores apuntándolas mientras habla. —Las áreas negras o blancas en sus escamas indican que son sirenas Alfas o tritones Alfas. Es extremadamente extraño encontrar tanto el blanco como el negro en ellos y se considera como lo más alto en la jerarquía de poder.

— _Los Alfas tienen escamas negras… —_ Bakugou piensa brevemente en las negras escamas de la punta de la cola de Kirishima y se sonroja suavemente. Se frota las mejillas antes de tomar otro trago de café. —De acuerdo ¿Qué más?

—Los Alfas tienden a tener de dos a tres colores en transición en sus colas y antebrazos, que son los lugares donde aparecen las escamas. Los Omegas, por el contrario, tienden a tener entre cuatro a cinco colores diferentes que no necesariamente se mezclan entre ellos. —Ella busca entre su carpeta para mostrarle a una hermosa sirena con un mosaico de brillantes escamas que adornan su cola y antebrazos.

Bakugou se inclina hacia adelante, un poco más cerca, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. —De acuerdo ¿Cuál es la segunda característica física? —Yaoyorozu sonríe ante sus ansias y toma un rápido sorbo de Té.

—El segundo es el olor que emanan. Las glándulas olfativas están en sus cuellos. Los Alfas tienen un olor más dominante y masculino mientras que los Omegas huelen más dulce y femenino. —Yaoyorozu muestra tres dedos al aire. —La tercera es su estructura física. Los Alfas masculinos suelen ser más grandes y poseer una gran masa muscular, las hembras son fuertes y seductoras. Ambos emiten una sensación de poder y confianza. Los Omegas masculinos son más pequeños y no están tan marcados como los Alfas y las hembras son más delicadas y, bueno, grandes. —Yaoyorozu se sonroja un poco, pero Bakugou entiende lo que ella quiere decir.

El rubio se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pensando profundamente. — _Sin duda alguna Kirishima es un Alfa. Cumple con todos los requisitos para ser uno._ Entonces ¿Cuál es el último?

Yaoyorozu mira hacia un lado antes de mirarlo con timidez. —El tamaño de sus genitales. —Los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan antes de mirar hacia un lado también. Intenta esconderlo bebiendo su café de nuevo, pero Yaoyorozu lo nota. —Bakugou… si no te importa que pregunte… ¿Por qué quieres saber esto? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que paso ayer?

El rubio la observa peligrosamente y, antes de explotar, Yaoyorozu continúa explicando. —L-los Alfas tienen un tamaño más grande. Las hembras Alfas también tienen penes y ambos géneros generalmente miden alrededor de 20 centímetros o más cuando están erectos. Los machos Omegas tienen un tamaño más pequeño mientras que las hembras tienen mayor profundidad para acomodarse al tamaño del pene de los Alfas.

Bakugou se sonroja con fuerza mientras que Yaoyorozu mira a su alrededor sin saber si está bien mirarlo a la cara.

— _¡Mierda! Es más que seguro que es un Alfa ¡Su pene tiene como 23 jodidos centímetros de largo!_

—Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, me sorprende verlos pasar un tiempo a solas, juntos. —Los dos levantan la vista y miran al gran Todoroki parado con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo una taza de café. Yaoyorozu sonríe y Bakugou sisea.

—¿Qué carajo quieres, hijo de puta? —Bakugou muestra su molestia a Todoroki pero el otro lo ignora sin esfuerzo haciendo enojar aún más al rubio.

—Estoy aquí para tomar un café, igual que tú. —Todoroki no rompe el contacto visual con Bakugou y casualmente bebe de su café.

—¡Oh, Bakugou! Todoroki también estaba en mi clase, su grupo presento su exposición justo después de la mía. —Yaoyorozu mira felizmente al rubio, pero aquello le duró poco al ver la shockeada expresión de Bakugou, como suponiendo que ella no le debiera decir a nadie.

—¿Presentación…? Oh ¿Te refieres al curso de criaturas mitológicas? —Todoroki pregunta con facilidad y Yaoyorozu asiente en silencio. —¿Por qué te interesan las sirenas, Bakugou?

Bakugou apretó los dientes y llevó una mano para cubrir su labio inferior en contemplación ¿Era prudente involucrarlo en aquello también?

—La presentación del grupo de Todoroki era sobre el apareamiento… —Yaoyorozu mira a Bakugou de manera ansiosa.

— _Mierda. —_ Bakugou se recarga en su silla y mira hacia Todoroki. —¿Qué diablos estas esperando? Siéntate de una puta vez.

Todoroki mira un instante a Bakugou y luego a Yaoyorozu antes de arrastrar una silla y sentarse. Se acomoda en su asiento antes de mirar al rubio. —Entonces ¿Por qué estas interesado en las sirenas?

—Deja de preguntarme estupideces y cuéntame sobre tu presentación. —Bakugou aprieta el puente de su nariz con frustración.

—¿Por qué debería? Responde a mi pregunta y te ayudaré.

—Bien, estoy considerando tomar esa estúpida clase.

—Pero Bakugou, me habías dicho que no ayer. —Yaoyorozu inclina la cabeza con confusión. — _Maldición, perra ¡Sígueme la corriente!_

—Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué le preguntarías a alguien sobre una clase para determinar si vas a tomarla o no? —Todoroki estrecha los ojos y Bakugou está empezando a sentir un sudor frio en su espalda.

—¿Qué coño quieres decir? Es jodidamente normal querer saber que mierda esperar de una clase que vas a tomar.

—Claro que lo es, pero no para ti. Estas confiado en que pasaras cualquier clase que tomes, no es normal que le preguntes a Yaoyorozu, inclusive reunirte con ella debido a eso es anormal en ti.

—¡Cállate cara de mierda! ¿¡Qué mierda te hace pensar que eso es todo de lo que hablamos!?

—Pero Bakugou, eso es todo…

—¡CÁLLATE PERRA! —Bakugou la interrumpe apresuradamente, pero desafortunadamente gritó demasiado fuerte porque casi todo el mundo está mirando en su dirección.

—… No eres el tipo de persona que se reuniría con un conocido, como Yaoyorozu. Además ¿No tienes una novia ahora? No es una buena idea salir en una cita con alguien más cuando tienes una chica tan posesiva. —Todoroki le dio un sorbo a su café, pero continúo mirando a Bakugou. El rubio sabía que había hecho esa pregunta a propósito. Todoroki tenía curiosidad en la charla sobre sirenas y en sus chupetones de ayer por lo que había golpeado dos pájaros de un tiro. Joder.

—Bakugou… No conseguiste un perro ayer ¿Verdad? —Yaoyorozu le pregunto cautelosamente y Bakugou dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa frente a ellos, arrimando sus tazas. Los clientes volvieron a mirarlos antes de retomar sus propias actividades.

—¿Encontraste a una sirena? —Los ojos de Todoroki que ensancharon con leve sorpresa.

— _Malditos sean esos hijos de puta… Por supuesto que ya lo habrán descubierto por su cuenta. Son jodidamente listos. Todoroki ni siquiera tenía pistas previas y lo adivino. JODER._

Bakugou levanta la cabeza lentamente, esos dos, y Deku, habían sido los únicos que vieron el moretón con forma de mano, así que podría decirles. De todos modos, ya lo habían adivinado a esas alturas. Además, es realmente difícil mantener esa información para si mismo… Y Todoroki probablemente mantenga esa jodida y valiosa información para si mismo si no quiere encontrar su próximo fin.

—No. —Suspira Bakugou. —Encontré un tritón… y también llevé su jodido culo a mi casa.

Los tres se sientan en silencio, al borde de la anticipación en la espera de escuchar más de parte de Bakugou.

—Así que… Solo díganme toda la mierda que saben acerca de ellos… Y ni se les ocurra decirle a alguien acerca de esto o me asegurare de rebanarles las putas gargantas y asesinarlos. —Bakugou paseo la mirada persistentemente entre Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, sobre todo al último.

—Ven conmigo. —Todoroki se levanta y se gira antes de mirar por encima de su hombro. —Tú también Yaoyorozu. —Y sale de la cafetería. Yaoyorozu mira a Bakugou antes de guardar sus cosas para seguir a Todoroki con Bakugou justo detrás de ella.

Entran al coche de Todoroki y salen a dar una vuelta, Todoroki no especifica donde. De hecho, no habla durante todo el camino hasta que aparcan en el estacionamiento de la playa en donde Bakugou encontró a Kirishima. Los tres caminan sobre la tibia arena hasta que se sientan sobre ella. Dejaron los zapatos en el coche antes de salir y sentir los granos de arena acariciando sus pies, apreciando la brisa fresca del aire y el relajante sonido de las olas estrellándose en la costa.

Se quedan bajo el sol por un tiempo antes de que Todoroki hable. —¿Tienes una foto de él?

—¿H-huh? No, no soy un jodido enfermo. —Bakugou se agita desde su lugar en la arena.

—¿Realmente encontraste un tritón, Bakugou? —Yaoyorozu pregunta delicadamente

Bakugou no dice nada, en su lugar, prefiere meter la mano en su bolsillo para sacar una singular escama, lisa y resplandeciente, de color rojo. Yaoyorozu la sujeta cuidadosamente y la examina con los ojos bien abiertos, Todoroki también la observa. Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, Bakugou ha llevado consigo esa escama desde entonces.

—Había muchas escamas sueltas por lo que tome una. —Bakugou los mira por el rabillo del ojo antes de extenderles la mano, indicando que quería la escama de vuelta. En lugar de eso, Todoroki se la quita de la mano a Yaoyorozu.

—¿Había muchas? Define "muchas" —Por alguna razón Todoroki se ve un poco preocupado, Bakugou se siente repentinamente incómodo.

—… No sé, como 40 la noche pasada y había más hoy por la mañana también. Lo encontré antier por la mañana y al principio no pasaba eso.

Todoroki le devuelve la escama. —Esta estresado, Bakugou.

—¿Qué? —Bakugou imita la preocupada expresión de Todoroki.

—Se le están cayendo sus escamas debido al estrés. Antes de que lo advierta comenzara a perder cabello también, como a las demás personas.

La cara de Bakugou luce afligida, Yaoyorozu aprieta su hombro de manera reconfortante. —Bakugou, por favor, cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado.

El rubio inhala profundamente antes de comenzar a explicar, con detalle, lo que sucedió. Excepto las actividades intimas en donde solo dice: —Y posiblemente hubiéramos hecho c-cosas sexuales… N-no llegamos al final…

Todoroki se apoya en sus manos antes de bufar con exasperación. —Idiota, realmente no sabes nada.

—¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! ¡TÚ HARIAS LO MISMO SI LO CONOCIERAS! ESTA JODIDAMENTE BUENO… —Bakugou cierra la boca antes de escupir algo más. Sus orejas ya estaban rojas, no había necesidad de seguir humillándose más.

—¿Lo que te dije te ayuda de alguna forma? —Yaoyorozu pasa su mano por su oscuro flequillo, mirándolo atentamente.

—Si… Definitivamente es un Alfa.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuál es el tamaño de su pene? —Los labios de Todoroki que curvan en una pequeña sonrisa y Bakugou se sonroja y tartamudea.

—¡M-maldita sea, mitad-mitad! ¡Dije que era un Alfa! ¿¡Esa es suficiente información, no!?

Todoroki se ríe y Bakugou se desconcierta al mirar aquello. —No va a ser fácil que entre en ti.

—¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso, huh!? ¿¡Y que si yo quiero ser el de arriba!? —Bakugou está furioso ahora y Yaoyorozu se sonroja ante la conversación que está teniendo lugar frente a ella. Lo bueno es que hoy no había gente en la playa, probablemente fue por eso que Todoroki los llevo ahí en primer lugar.

—Es un Alfa ¿Correcto? No hay manera de que él te permita cogerlo, ya sabes. —Todoroki reflexiona ante un aturdido Bakugou y el rubio quiere desgarrarle la puta cara.

—Los Alfas nacieron y crecieron para ser lo que estén al mando. Es también una regla subconsciente que tienen en sus estilos de vida. —Yaoyorozu juega con sus dedos, evitando el contacto visual.

—Si tratas de metérsela solo lo ofenderás y te despreciara aún más de lo que ya lo hace. —Todoroki lo señala perezosamente con un dedo. —Sera mejor que respetes eso y te sometas a él.

—Jodida mierda no, su pene es demasiado grande. —Bakugou mira hacia un lado, torpemente. Esa conversación es demasiado personal para él.

—Hmmm, sigue siendo interesante que haya elegido a un humano como su compañero. —Yaoyorozu sostiene su barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—¿Compañero? ¿De que mierda están hablando…?

—Debiste haberlo seducido. Que lascivo. —Todoroki sacude su cabeza.

—¡No, yo no hice esa mierda! Él es el que está intentando algo conmigo y y-yo simplemente… ¡Ese no es el jodido punto! ¡Yo no hice una mierda antes de que él me saltara encima! —Bakugou está enfadado moviendo las manos frenéticamente tratando de dar a entender su punto, pero Todoroki detiene sus frenéticos intentos agitando una mano para callarlo.

—Solo dinos lo que hiciste antes de que te tocara ¿De acuerdo? —Todoroki parecía cansado de esperar.

—Bien, lo alimenté y después tomé un baño.

—¡Ah! Eso es, lo has jodido ahí. —Todoroki presiona su palma en su frente. —Te has desnudado enfrente de un Alfa

—… ¿Y? ¿Cómo mierda se supone que eso lo sedujo? —Bakugou recuerda brevemente el intenso chequeo de Kirishima cuando, de hecho, se encontraba desnudo frente a él.

—Estar desnudo es lo equivalente a decir "Ven y tómame, muchachote" —Bakugou se sonroja ante la indecente respuesta de Todoroki. —No solo eso, sino que tomaste un baño. La gente del mar no necesita bañarse como nosotros. El probablemente pensó que te tocabas a ti mismo tratando de seducirlo, idiota. —Bakugou se tensó y recordó como Kirishima lo miraba mientras se estaba bañando.

—Eso es jodidamente estúpido… —Bakugou estira sus piernas frente a él, se siente presionado a pesar del gran espacio que los rodea.

—Cúlpate, idiota. Seguramente también pensó que tu shampo y jabón eran tu "aroma" y que estabas atrayéndolo. —Todoroki masajeó sus sienes ante las acciones inconcebiblemente crédulas del rubio. —Los Omegas liberan feromonas en lugares amplios con gran rango de alcance para atraer a un Alfa. Los enredan y los atraen. Y tú hiciste eso debido al reducido espacio del baño.

—Cuando la gente del mar quiere aparearse y no es temporada de celo… cuando no son fuertemente obligados a tener sexo, intentan seducirse con su aroma y mostrando sus genitales. Hacer un espectáculo simplemente muestra lo desesperado que estas por tenerlo… —Yaoyorozu comenta tímidamente, dándose cuenta de la expresión de Bakugou al conocer el enorme error que había cometido

—Que mierda… Que MIERDA… ¿¡QUE MIERDA!? —Bakugou ruge y se jala el cabello. Yaoyorozu se levanta y trata de calmarlo.

—No es tan malo, de todos modos, te gusta ¿No? —Todoroki se revisa las uñas sin aturdirse siquiera un poco por el arrebato de Bakugou.

—No me gusta, hijo de perra. No sé una mierda sobre el excepto el hecho de que quiere cogerme ¿Cómo esperas que tenga un puto flechazo en él? —Bakugou se remueve en su lugar empujando lejos la voz dentro de su cabeza que le dice que está mintiendo. —Solo quiero ayudarlo y regresarlo de nuevo al puto océano. —En eso su voz interior está de acuerdo.

—Bueno, será mejor que te deshagas de él antes de que siga pensando que eres su Omega.

—¿Qué? ¿Su Omega?

—… Si, por supuesto. Tu pene seguramente es más pequeño que el de él por lo que sabe que no eres un Alfa. —Bakugou está ligeramente ofendido de que Todoroki asuma que el tamaño de su miembro sea pequeño cuando en realidad es más grande que el del promedio, muchas gracias.

Todoroki apuntó hacia la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Bakugou y bajo sus dedos hasta su cadera para señalar la marca de manos ahí. —También te ha marcado como suyo para evitar que otros intenten cortejarte. La gente del mar solo tiene un compañero durante toda su vida y él te eligió a ti.

—Probablemente eso sea por lo que esta tan estresado, porque lo alejaste cuando él pensó que lo querías. Probablemente está luchando contra muchos sentimientos encontrados y esta confundido por ti. Ya sabes, piensa que solo lo llevaste para usarlo para tu propio placer… Seguramente en estos momentos piensa que ha cometido el peor error de su vida. —Yaoyorozu mira al rubio desesperadamente. —Tienes que arreglar esto lo más pronto posible Bakugou.

—¿Por qué carajos tengo que hacer eso? Fue él el que cometió el peor error de su vida. Es su culpa por enamorarse de mi tan pronto.

—Bakugou, él te eligió por instinto e intuición. La gente del mar son criaturas que se conducen por las emociones así que seguirán sus sentimientos instintivos sin importar que, pero también son criaturas muy inteligentes, por lo general sus decisiones son correctas en cierto sentido. —Yaoyorozu mira hacia un lado y comienza a dibujar casualmente corazones sobre la blanca arena.

—La gente del mar son híbridos entre animales y humanos, su inteligencia solo es superada por la de los humanos. Tienen la capacidad de percibir cosas que los humanos no y son muy inteligentes con respecto a eso, sobre todo para el apareamiento. Suelen elegir al compañero adecuado la primera vez, solo les toma un par de minutos saber quién es su compañero ideal, por eso no tienen el concepto de "divorcio" en sus vidas. —Todoroki cruza los brazos enfatizando la seriedad de la situación de Bakugou.

Bakugou palidece ¿No esto ya es demasiado real? ¿Está comprometido con Kirishima ahora?

—… ¿Esto no es como un jodido matrimonio…? —Bakugou murmura en voz baja.

Los tres se quedan en silencio sin saber que decir.

—… Bueno, ser compañeros no está del todo realizado hasta que duerman juntos, pero, seamos honestos, probablemente nunca encuentres un ser humano que pueda ser compatible contigo. —Todoroki susurra suavemente, comprendiendo el sombrío estado de ánimo de Bakugou, pero el rubio se burla de mala gana. Tenía toda la jodida razón.

—Jódete. —Dice Bakugou pero no tiene el usual tono agresivo de siempre por lo que los otros dos se relajan. Bakugou está mejor ahora, pero aquello dura poco.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte y probablemente no te guste. —Todoroki se acuesta en la arena y Bakugou se tensa. —Los Omegas tienen un lubricante natural. Él va a querer cogerte pronto.

—¿¡DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO!?

—Él quiere que seas su compañero, Bakugou. La única manera de que eso pase es tomándote.

—Eso es una mierda. No quiero ser el compañero de nadie o lo que sea que esa mierda signifique.

—Eso es una mierda, dices que no quieres ser su compañero, pero no te importaría que él fuera tuyo, ambas cosas significan la misma maldita mierda.

—Cállate la puta boca, tú no sabes una mierda. —Bakugou deseaba que Todoroki no hubiera aparecido en la cafetería. De hecho, Bakugou deseó que nunca hubiera existido en el mundo porque, joder, tenía razón. De nuevo.

—Se de que mierda estoy hablando. Estas siendo un imbécil.

Bakugou salta para agarrar el frente de la camisa de Todoroki, presionándolo en la arena con brusquedad. —Estas disfrutando esta mierda ¡¿verdad, bastardo?!

—¡Bakugou! —Yaoyorozu se levanta para tomar a Bakugou por los hombros.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI, PERRA! —Bakugou ruge detrás de su hombro y Todoroki usa su oportunidad para agarrar la muñeca en su cuello y rápidamente la retuerce detrás de la espalda de Bakugou empujándolo en la arena, invirtiendo sus posiciones. —¡EUGH!

—Admito que es divertido verte así, pero sinceramente te estoy preparando para lo que, seguramente, vaya a ocurrir muy pronto. —Todoroki empuja a Bakugou una vez más en la arena antes de dar un paso atrás. Yaoyorozu se posiciona rápidamente entre los dos cuando Bakugou se pone de pie, enfurecido.

—¡NO NECESITO TU PUTA AYUDA! ¡ESTAS ACTUANDO JUSTO COMO EL HIJO DE PUTA DEL PENDEJO DE DEKU! ¡SIEMPRE TRATANDO DE AYUDARME, PERO YO NO NECESITO SU PUTA AYUDA! —Bakugou grita explosivamente y gracias a Dios no había nadie más alrededor. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se da la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

—¡Bakugou, espera! —Yaoyorozu lo llama.

—NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIRME, JODER. —Grita en voz alta, pero Yaoyorozu continua a su lado. —QUE MIERDA TE ACABO DE DECIR…

—Bakugou, prometí que te ayudaría, así que por favor escucha lo que te voy a decir ahora. —Yaoyorozu agarra su brazo desesperadamente y él se detiene, a regañadientes.

—Apúrate de una puta vez. —Gruñe de manera mortal.

—E-está bien, Todoroki tiene razón en cuanto a que los Omegas pueden lubricarse de manera natural y los Alfas son bastante agresivos así que… Él probablemente te quiera pronto… No creo que la gente del mar comprenda que los humanos, sobre todo los hombres, funcionen así. —Bakugou la mira fijamente para que ella se apresurara en continuar. —Deberías tener cuidado cuando estés cerca de él.

—Cierra la puta boca, él no es así ¡No soy estúpido! Se que quiere cogerme, pero si realmente me deseara así él ya pudiera haberme violado ¡Maldición! —Con su aroma en aquella ocasión, pudo haber tomado ventaja sobre mi fácilmente, pensó el rubio. —Pero no lo hizo ¿¡De acuerdo!? Es tan jodidamente bueno, estaré bien. —Bakugou gruñe y Yaoyorozu se estremece.

Bakugou la empuja lejos de él y Yaoyorozu no hace nada para detenerlo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer en esos momentos. Todoroki rápidamente corre a su lado. —Hey, tengo un favor que pedirte.

—… ¿Qué es? —Pregunta ella, cansada de la personalidad explosiva de Bakugou.

—Te mandare un mensaje más tarde. —Todoroki saca su teléfono para checar la hora y ya casi es hora de que el turno de Yaoyorozu comience. —Te llevare al trabajo ¡Bakugou! ¡Tus zapatos siguen en mi carro!

Le gritó al rubio, pero éste lo ignora y no voltea a mirarlo. Todoroki bufa con frustración. —¡Hay algo más que debes saber! ¡Te lo diré si te subes al maldito carro! —Mira a Bakugou caminar de manera desafiante sin detenerse antes de dirigirse al coche de Todoroki con las manos aun metidas en sus bolsillos. Todoroki y Yaoyorozu se sonríen de manera cansada antes de precipitarse de nuevo al coche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El regreso con ambos chicos solos es incómodo y tranquilo. El tráfico en la carretera no ayuda a aminorar el ambiente. Todoroki dejo a Yaoyorozu en el trabajo y ahora conduce hacia la casa de Bakugou.

Bakugou mira a Todoroki, expectante. —¿Cuándo mierdas piensas hablar sobre la otra "cosa"?

—Te lo diré cuando te deje en tu casa. —Un silencio incomodo los envuelve de nuevo y Bakugou se encoge internamente.

Finalmente llegan al complejo de apartamentos de Bakugou y antes de que Todoroki pueda incluso maniobrar para estacionarse, Bakugou dice: —Dime de una vez, mierda.

Todoroki suspira antes de agitar una mano para indicar que se acerque y Bakugou se inclina ligeramente hacia él. Todoroki se inclina sobre el rubio y frota su cuello en el cuello del otro hasta el hombro.

—¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO JODIDO IMBECIL!? —Bakugou empuja lejos a Todoroki y éste solo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Así es como dices "hola". Inténtalo.

—…

—Si lo haces más seguido y durante más tiempo significa "te extrañe" o "quédate conmigo". Por supuesto el significado dependerá de la situación. —Bakugou frunce el ceño ante el conocimiento infinito de Todoroki sobre la gente del mar, incluso sabe su idioma. Qué injusto.

—… ¿Qué otra mierda tengo que saber? —Bakugou deja salir una exhalación, pero está realmente interesado sobre que otra cosa debería tener en consideración.

—No te pasees desnudo cerca de él…

—Jódete, eso ya lo había entendido desde hace rato.

—Entonces ¿Qué otra cosa quieres saber? —Todoroki se inclina hacia atrás y apoya la cabeza en el reposacabezas, cerrando los ojos. El ceño de Bakugou se profundiza. ¿Qué quiere saber exactamente? Recuerda brevemente los cuidadosos besos que Kirishima le dio anoche.

—…Él me beso anoche, pero fue raro. Sé que quiere cogerme, no soy estúpido, pero él me miraba como si tratara de decirme algo, sin embargo, no sé que era.

—… Eso no ayuda mucho, Bakugou.

—Cállate, no importa. —Bakugou se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero Todoroki le coloca el seguro. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Describe el beso. La gente del mar se comunica a través del lenguaje corporal y una serie de sonidos, vas a tener que aprenderlo tarde o temprano Bakugou. —Todoroki lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y Bakugou aprieta los dientes con un sonrojo a punto de explotar.

—No lo sé, mierda. Era intenso y debía tener un significado. Siguió mirándome, como esperando que yo comprendiera lo que pasaba. —Limpio el sudor de la palma de sus manos en su pantalón antes de continuar. —Entonces me toco la cadera y yo sé que mierda significa eso, pero no logro entender su expresión facial.

—Seguramente debió de estar observando tu propia expresión facial cuidadosamente para ver si todo estaba bien. También podría ser para mostrarte lo mucho que te desea como su compañero. "Elígeme" o "déjame amarte" o algo así. O incluso podría significar algo más como "¿Por qué no me dejas?" o "¿Puedes entender lo que estoy tratando de decirte?" porque, si nos basamos en tu historia, él parece estar haciendo todo lo posible para hablar nuestro idioma, pero tu sigues haciendo una mierda con tu parte. —Todoroki quita el seguro de la puerta y Bakugou rápidamente pone su mano en la manija.

—Lo que sea… —Bakugou murmura antes de abrir la puerta y correr precipitadamente hacia el ascensor. Todoroki lo observa hasta que lo pierde de vista al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, saca su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Yaoyorozu.

 _Todoroki: Sobre el favor de antes ¿Mañana no trabajas, verdad?_

 _Yaoyorozu: Si, tengo el día libre ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Bakugou?_

 _Todoroki: Si, necesito que le compres algunas cosas. Juguetes, específicamente._

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

 _—_ _Incorpore el AU Omegaverse en esta historia y aumentado algunas cosas de mi cosecha para darle sentido a la historia. De todos modos las dos cosas mas importantes para comprender esto es: Kirishima es un Alfa y los Omegas tiene lubricante natural._

 _—_ _En algunos Omegaverse los "nudos" existen, pero no en esta historia._

 _—_ _Hice que Yaoyorozu y Todoroki fueran los que le instruyeran a Bakugou sobre la gente del mar ya que ellos son los estudiantes mas inteligentes y calmados en el manga/anime._

 _El tan esperado punto de vista de Kirishima vendrá en el siguiente capitulo!_

 _Espero verlos pronto! Kuuhaku FUERA!_ (ง ಠ_ಠ) §


	6. Se mío, Bakugou

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

El cuerpo de Bakugou grita "tócame" y Kirishima se relame los labios con entusiasmo. No hay problema.

 **Traduccion de las notas de inicio de la autora:**

Hola, hola! aqui Kuuhaku! Este capítulo fue increíblemente difícil de escribir e hice un trabajo horrible con el... ¡Lo siento! Prometo que el próximo capítulo será completamente editado y revisado, más de lo que han sido los últimos 3 capítulos. En los capítulos finales habra otro POV de Kirishima y prometo que lo haré mejor que este. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Capítulo 6: Se mío, Bakugou.**

Kirishima abre los ojos suavemente, despertando de otra de sus siestas. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha dormido ya. Ha estado tratando de dormir más para aumentar su velocidad de recuperación para que pueda volver al océano más rápido. El pelirroja empuja su cuerpo fuera del agua y bosteza antes de mirar alrededor del baño. ¿Dónde está Bakugou?

Cruza lo brazos sobre el borde de la bañera y coloca su barbilla en estos. Kirishima frunce el ceño, aburrido, y se da la vuelta, haciendo que el agua se salga por el borde de la bañera junto con sus escamas sueltas. Ha perdido muchas. Si su madre estuviera ahí ya le hubiera regañado y le hubiera dicho que debería comer cosas más saludables, o algo parecido, pero lo único que comía ahora era pescado. No es que se estuviera quejando, amaba la carne, pero su madre siempre tenía la razón y él comenzaba a extrañar sus regaños. Sería bueno si pudiera ver a sus padres de nuevo, decirles que estaba vivo y bien y que, finalmente, había sido capaz de conseguir un compañero… O eso pensaba ¿Por qué Bakugou se comportaba de esa manera tan complicada? ¿No era él quien busco esto? ¿No fue él quien lo empezó todo?

Cuando Kirishima estaba en la escuela y aprendía sobre el apareamiento su profesora le había dicho: —Estarás listo para encontrar un compañero cuando estés entre los 16 y 20 años. También es perfectamente normal encontrar a un compañero después de los 20, así que no te preocupes mucho por eso. A los 16 es cuando tu semana de celo comenzará, y seguirá durante los siguientes años. Asegúrate de permanecer en tu habitación durante ese tiempo para no cometer acciones impulsivas sobre alguien. —La profesora habló con seriedad antes de suavizar su expresión. —El día que encuentres a tu compañero vendrá a su debido tiempo. Lo sentirás en tu corazón cuando encuentres al indicado.

Y entonces Kirishima lo sintió al final de sus veinte años. Su familia estaba preocupada por él cuando cumplió los veinte y él les aseguró que estaba bien pasar de esa edad, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado de que pudiera quedarse solo por el resto de su vida, ya que algunas personas del mar habían terminado así. Pero otra de las cosas que su profesora le había dicho y que le molestaba mucho era que el proceso para encontrar un compañero iba a ser algo suave. Kirishima no siente nada de eso en su actual situación. Perseguir un poco a la pareja estaba bien, pero Bakugou estaba rechazando completamente la intimidad. Era demasiado confuso, se deja besar y acariciar algunas veces, pero cuando quiere ir más lejos Bakugou huye ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le deja marcarlo como su compañero? En primera, ellos ya se comportan como si fueran pareja ¿Estará jugando con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué Bakugou tiene tantos problemas con entregársele?

Kirishima, sin saberlo, comienza a arrancarse las escamas de los antebrazos, una a una. El dolor de aquella acción pasa desapercibida debido a los pensamientos sombríos — _¿Qué es lo que a Bakugou no le gusta de mí? ¿Soy una molestia porque estoy herido? ¿O tal vez porque tiene que desperdiciar mucha comida en mí? —_ Kirishima pone mala cara. Como Alfa, se supone que es él el que busca la comida para su familia, dejar que su Omega haga todo el trabajo es un golpe para su orgullo y dignidad como Alfa, no es varonil. Agita la cola a su alrededor con irritación antes de comenzar a sentirse un poco desamparado. — _Debe ser, tal vez, porque no soy un humano con piernas y pies. —_ Cierra los ojos, tratando de imaginar como seria si Bakugou también fuera un tritón y como ellos podrían nadar juntos. Bakugou probablemente preferiría poder caminar al lado de su amante ¿No? Kirishima siente ganas de llorar solo para aliviar un poco su estrés. — _Ojalá pudiera entender lo que él dice… Tal vez es otra de las cosas que odia de mí, que no hablamos el mismo idioma._

La mente de Kirishima comienza a divagar y eso comienza a abrumarlo. — _Me pregunto cómo estará Kaminari ¿Estará bien? ¿Volvió sano y a salvo? Ugh, extraño el océano, también extraño la brisa del océano ¿Dónde está Bakugou? Estoy aburrido, tengo hambre ¿Cuándo regresará Bakugou? Lo extraño, quiero tocarlo, solo un poco, tal vez un abrazo._

Kirishima deja de recargarse en sus brazos y los estira sobre la bañera, dejándolos colgados sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Gime y, suavemente, comienza a cantar su canción favorita, esa que su padre le solía cantar a su madre cada vez que la hacía enojar. Ella siempre se sentía mejor después de que él lo hacía, era una canción de amor que su padre le cantaba a su madre antes de que se volvieran compañeros.

Siente repentinamente una sensación de tirón en sus nervios y reconoce la presencia de Bakugou acercándose. Kirishima deja de cantar y mira la puerta, expectante. Se abre lentamente y con cuidado.

Kirishima ve al familiar rubio ceniza de afilados ojos rojos, sus cejas fruncidas en su habitual ceño y los labios apretados en una línea recta. Se ve guapo.

El pelirrojo se aparta del borde de la bañera y se hunde en el agua tapándose los oídos con fuerza para evitar escuchar a Bakugou llamándole. Kirishima no quiere oírlo, está cansado de su áspera y profunda voz que lo seduce una y otra vez. De hecho, después de lo que paso ayer, no quiere tener algo que ver con el rubio. Tal vez pueda ignorar ese sentimiento en su corazón y volver a casa olvidándose completamente de Bakugou. Tal vez su verdadero compañero está en el océano y él está confundiendo la generosa hospitalidad de Bakugou con algo como el amor. Kirishima se quiere dormir otra vez, pero es difícil cuando siente a Bakugou agarrarlo de su brazo y tirar de él insistentemente. Kirishima se levanta rápidamente, irritado. — _¿¡Que…!?_

Bakugou se inclina y acaricia con su cuello el cuello de Kirishima, hasta los hombros. El pelirrojo se aleja, sonrojado ligeramente, pero manteniendo la mueca de molestia en el rostro. —H-hey…

Dios, es tan adorable. La manera en la que hace su mejor esfuerzo para seguir con el contacto visual y su áspera voz que se tropieza con sus propias palabras. Lo quiere abrazar tanto. Pero no lo hace y, en cambio, se inclina y responde a la acción por cortesía. — _Hola. —_ Está a punto de regresar al agua cuando olfatea algo. Kirishima vuelve a acercarse y olfatea su cuello.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Bakugou lo empuja un poco, aún continúa sonrojado. Kirishima lo ignora y lo olfatea de nuevo. Huele como a otro hombre, pero es cordial y sin malicia, un amigo. Sigue olfateando alrededor, un poco más, y nota el toque de una mujer en su hombro y en su brazo, pero también es tranquilizador, otro amigo.

Kirishima retrocede, aliviado, antes de poner una mano en su estómago y hacer un puchero. Puede pedir algo de comida mientras Bakugou aun permanezca ahí.

—¿Hah? —Bakugou arquea una ceja, confundido. El pelirrojo procede a hacer círculos alrededor de su marcado abdomen y luego apunta con un dedo su boca abierta.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí. —Bakugou se levanta para irse, pero vacila un poco antes de sentarse de nuevo en el suelo. Con los ojos fijos en los de Kirishima, dice: —Hambriento.

Kirishima se pierde en los brillantes ojos rojos de Bakugou. Son tan intensos y feroces, le encantan. Su cabello también luce suave a pesar de su puntiaguda forma. sólo ha podido tocarlo una vez y se sintió bastante suave. Sería genial si pudiera volver a tocarlo otra vez antes de volver a casa…

—HAMBRIENTO. —Bakugou grita con molestia y Kirishima parpadea trayendo de vuelta su atención a la realidad. — _¿Huh?_

 _—_ Hah… nngh. —Kirishima frunce el ceño. Realmente no siente que valga la pena aprender el lenguaje de los humanos si Bakugou, después de todo, no lo quiere, pero el rubio está insistiendo demasiado, así que lo intenta de nuevo. —Hambrieee… ¿Hambriento?

—Si, a eso se le llama estar hambriento. —Bakugou suspira pesadamente mientras mete una mano dentro del agua para tocar el abdomen del pelirrojo, indicando la conexión entre la palabra y su hambre, pero Kirishima está distraído ahora por el tacto del rubio. Mira la mano del otro cándidamente antes de colocar la suya sobre la otra con curiosidad.

Bakugou aparta su mano del cuerpo de Kirishima y exclama. —Imbécil, no me toques, joder ¡Esto es estar hambriento! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡HAMBRIENTO! —Kirishima parpadea un par de veces.

—Hambriento.

—Bien. —Bakugou retrocede un poco antes de pasar una mano por los cabellos de Kirishima y acariciarlos. El pelirrojo se deja hacer y le da al rubio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. — _No importa… esto es agradable. No creo poder resistirme a ti. Realmente deseo que seas mi compañero, Bakugou… puedo sentirlo ¿Tú también puedes?_ —Bakugou aprieta sus labios antes de sonrojarse violentamente y salir corriendo hacia la puerta dejando a un solo y confundido Kirishima en el baño.

—… _¿Qué paso?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirishima comía sus habituales rebanadas de pescado mientras observaba distraídamente a Bakugou colocar una sábana para cubrir un lado de la ducha, como una cortina. El rubio había puesto una pila de ropa cerca de la regadera, justo como la última vez que había tomado un baño. — _¿Qué pretende?_

Kirishima casi se ahoga con una rebanada de pescado cuando es testigo de cómo Bakugou entra en la ducha y tira su ropa por un lado de la puerta corrediza antes de cerrarla completamente. — _¿¡Está desnudo!? —_ El pelirrojo no puede ver nada debido a la sabana, pero escucha el familiar sonido del agua cayendo que sale de la ducha y del vapor comenzando a cubrir poco a poco el baño. — _¿No es exactamente esto lo que paso la última vez? —_ Kirishima termina apresuradamente su comida. — _¿Por qué se está cubriendo? ¿Se está burlando de mí? Huele bien, realmente huele muy bien. —_ Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, huele delicioso, justo como Bakugou.

Kirishima coloca cuidadosamente su plato en el suelo y salta fuera de la bañera, asegurándose de estar lo más tranquilo posible para evitar asustar a Bakugou, pero eso no funciona del todo cuando Kirishima entra en la ducha y centra su mirada en Bakugou.

—¿¡QUE…!? —Bakugou grita y salta, causando que se resbale y abra la puerta de la ducha de una patada. Patina y golpea con fuerza a Kirishima en su rostro. El pelirrojo gruñe, sujetando su rostro con una mano de manera dolorosa, eso va a dejar un moretón. El cuerpo de Bakugou se desliza fuera de la ducha con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Kirishima dándole al pelirrojo una privilegiada vista de todo. El agua de la ducha continúa cayendo y comienza a salir mojando el piso del baño.

—¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!? ¡ALEJATE DE MI, JODER! ¡FUERA! —Bakugou le grita a Kirishima con fuerza y el pelirrojo no está seguro si la cara de Bakugou esta roja por la ira o por la vergüenza, pero la verdad no le importa mucho. Bakugou está sobre él, de piernas abiertas, y eso es todo lo que le importa. El rubio se arrastra para levantarse y poder irse, pero falla miserablemente debido a lo resbaloso del piso, entonces Kirishima lo toma de las muñecas, aprisionándolas a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿¡Q-QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES!? ¡QUITATE, BASTARDO! —El rubio cierra los ojos con fuerza y se retuerce debajo de Kirishima, pateándolo con violencia. Kirishima hace una mueca. — _¿Por qué estas peleando? Tú fuiste quien libero su olor primero ¿No quieres esto?_

Kirishima opta por besar a Bakugou, lento y tranquilo, para calmarlo. Se ha dado cuenta de que Bakugou normalmente se calma después de intercambiar unos cuantos besos e incluso ahora está funcionando. Es divertido ver a un hombre siempre tan enojado, como Bakugou, besarlo de vuelta a regañadientes solo porque no puede hacer más y lo hace tan feliz ser el único capaz de poder hacer eso con el rubio. El pelirrojo retrocede lo suficiente como para poder observar el atractivo físico de Bakugou antes de liberar su propia esencia. Mira divertido como la cara enojada de Bakugou cambia a neutral, después a cansada y, por último, erótica.

—¿Qué…? ¿H-huh…? ¿Qué… mierda… me estás haciendo…? —El rubio lo insulta y respira profundamente, derritiéndose debajo del tritón. Kirishima le suelta una de sus muñecas para recorrer con una cálida y palmeada mano el costado del cuerpo del rubio y Bakugou brinca ante el toque. —¡Hah…! M-mas… —Coloca su mano libre sobre su boca, cubriéndola, y Kirishima ladea la cabeza. — _¿Qué es lo que está mal ahora? Te gusta ¿No?_

Ambos ojos están nublados completamente por la lujuria y Kirishima puede sentir el cuerpo de Bakugou deseándolo, pero por alguna razón, su mente no está de acuerdo porque empuja débilmente la mano de Kirishima lejos de su cuerpo. —N-no. No quiero esto… —Lucha para liberarse del agarre que Kirishima ejerce sobre su otra muñeca, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, el pelirrojo se inclina sobre él y frota su cuello en el de Bakugou. —¡J-joder…! Hueles tan bien. —El pecho de Bakugou resuena, enviando una agradable vibración al cuerpo del pelirrojo para después envolver firmemente su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de Kirishima.

—Bakugou… —Kirishima gruñe y frota su cuello contra el de Bakugou, hasta los hombros, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. — _Quédate conmigo, Bakugou. Déjame amarte. Déjame marcarte como mío. —_ Sigue acariciando de arriba abajo el musculoso costado de Bakugou y se deleita con la manera en cómo Bakugou jadea y gime. Cuando el rubio se arquea ante su toque, Kirishima siente el miembro de Bakugou y retrocede un poco para echar un vistazo.

—¡N-no me toques…! —La boca de Bakugou está ligeramente entreabierta y su piel de porcelana esta húmeda debido al agua haciéndola brillar maravillosamente. Su rostro está pintado de un furioso sonrojo y sus músculos tiemblan debajo de su piel cada vez que Kirishima lo toca. El cuerpo de Bakugou grita "tócame" y Kirishima se relame los labios con entusiasmo. No hay problema.

El pelirrojo sujeta la cadera de Bakugou y la alza hasta su pecho para tener una mejor vista de su ano.

—¡Detente…! ¡N-no más…! Maldita sea ¡Cabello de mierda! ¿¡No puedes ver que no quiero esto…!? —Bakugou sube las manos hasta el rostro y cabello de Kirishima, empujando débilmente, tratando de alejarlo de su culo. —¡Aléjate de mí!

Kirishima mira su culo de manera casual, sin preocuparse siquiera un poco por la oposición de Bakugou. Su entrada estaba húmeda debido al agua, pero Kirishima esperaba algo más. Un claro liquido resbaladizo debería estar fluyendo, pero no había nada. El pelirrojo reajusta la posición de su brazo, llevando uno a la mitad del cuerpo de Bakugou para mantenerlo inmóvil mientras que su otro brazo se dirige a su trasero, pasando su pulgar rápidamente por la abertura de su ano. Bakugou cubre su boca rápidamente con sus dos manos para amortiguar un gemido. Kirishima mira su pulgar, está seco. Extraño. Frota su dedo índice sobre la abertura de Bakugou y el rubio se retuerce bajo su tacto.

—Mmmmph. —Los ojos de Bakugou se cierra mientras continúa apretando sus manos sobre su boca. Sus piernas están temblando y los dedos de sus pies se aprietan a ambos lados del rostro de Kirishima quien se da cuenta de que Bakugou está sobre estimulado, por lo que aminora su olor hasta que el rubio deja de temblar. El pelirrojo adentra un dedo en el ano de Bakugou, hasta el primer nudillo, antes de extraerlo para examinarlo. Todavía nada y todavía seco. Huh. ¿Tal vez Bakugou no está lo suficientemente excitado?

Kirishima coloca la cadera del rubio suavemente sobre el inundado piso de baldosas y Bakugou inmediatamente se sienta para escabullirse hacia la ducha. Cierra la llave del agua antes de voltearse a ver a Kirishima con una mezcla de enojo y deseo. —¡I-idiota…! ¡Esta jodidamente inundado ahora! —Joder, es tan lindo.

Bakugou se levanta de manera inestable y trata de irse. Ya está a mitad de camino cuando Kirishima lo toma de los tobillos y lo tira de nuevo, arrastrándolo por el suelo del baño.

—¿¡PORQUE MIERDA ES TAN JODIDAMENTE DIFICIL PARA TI COMPRENDER LO QUE LA PALABRA "DETENTE" SIGNIFICA…!? —El grito de Bakugou se ve interrumpido cuando Kirishima se desliza entre sus piernas y se inclina hacia delante, a sólo milímetros de distancia de besarlo. —¿Qué…? —Los ojos de Bakugou se centran en los labios del pelirrojo antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Kirishima le sonríe de manera maliciosa. — _Sabes que lo deseas, deja de pelear. —_ Vio como los ojos de Bakugou se ensancharon antes de que terminara de acortar la distancia para besarse de nuevo, profunda y apasionadamente. Kirishima hace todo lo posible para transmitir sus sentimientos en el beso. — _Bakugou, se mío. Sé que deseas esto, así que solo acepta tus sentimientos de una vez._

Los minutos pasaron y sus manos calientes recorrían el cuerpo del contrario. Sus lenguas acariciaban sus labios antes de que Kirishima introdujera la suya de manera dominante en la caliente boca de Bakugou, explorándola. Bakugou gime e inconscientemente le restriega su cadera a Kirishima. El pelirrojo gruñe y muerde la mandíbula del rubio antes de añadir más chupetones en el cuello de Bakugou. —J-joder… No más. Nos estamos dejando llevar… —Empuja al tritón por los hombros. —Quítate. —Murmura y Kirishima hace una mueca mientras frunce el ceño.

— _¿Qué es lo que está mal ahora? ¿Por qué siempre me alejas? —_ Kirishima lleva su mano hacia abajo, sobre el miembro de Bakugou, probándolo, acariciándolo un poco.

—A-ahh… —Bakugou se lleva una mano a la boca y muerde sus dedos, pero Kirishima le quita la mano y la presiona cerca de sus cabellos rubios cenizos. Se inclina hasta acercarse a Bakugou, recargando su frente sobre la del rubio, acomodándose, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—M-maldita sea… Kiri… ¡Hah! Kirishima… Ba-basta… Mmph… ¡Mierda…! —No le toma mucho tiempo llevar a Bakugou cerca del orgasmo, el rubio se deshace en maldiciones, una tras otra, antes de eyacular en la palmeada mano del pelirrojo. La esencia de Kirishima aminora de intensidad y entonces nota que la esencia de Bakugou hace rato que no estaba presente. De nuevo, extraño…

Bakugou cae como peso muerto, con el cuerpo extendido en el suelo y jadeando pesadamente en éxtasis. Kirishima le levanta la cadera de nuevo y adentra suavemente su dedo en la entrada del rubio. Al sacarlo descubre que continua seco. El rubio le patea débilmente uno de los costados de su cabeza. —¿¡Que mierda se supone que estás haciendo…!? No lo hagas ¡Jodido pervertido! —Grita lleno de rabia, pero pierde su potencia debido a lo agotado que se ve con el suave rubor en sus mejillas. — _¿Cómo… es que eres tan jodidamente sexy? —_ Perdido en sus pensamientos, Kirishima deja caer accidentalmente la cadera de Bakugou la cual golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Ah! ¡Jódete, perra! —El rubio se sienta abruptamente y sus movimientos hacen que un poco de su olor se esparza. Kirishima se inclina inmediatamente y olfatea su cuello. Raro. La esencia proviene de todo su cuerpo y no solo de su cuello. Kirishima olfatea sus brazos y pecho y continúa bajando hasta su marcado abdomen cuando, de pronto, Bakugou lo empuja hasta casi topar con la puerta de la ducha. —¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo ahora!? —El rubio comienza a estar más sobrio ahora sin la esencia de Kirishima nublando sus sentidos.

El pelirrojo olfatea el aire y huele una sutil indirecta del olor de Bakugou detrás de él. Se da la vuelta y olfatea dentro de la ducha hasta que se pone enfrente de dos botellas. Toma una con cuidado y la olfatea. Huele a Bakugou.

—Ese es mi jodido shampo. No toques las jodidas cosas como te de la regalada puta gana, joder. —Bakugou se sienta al lado de Kirishima, bufando irritado, antes de arrebatarle la botella de la mano al pelirrojo y volver a ponerla en su lugar. El pelirrojo olfatea con curiosidad el cuerpo de Bakugou. — _¿Está usando algo para poder oler así?_

 _—_ Asqueroso. No hagas eso. —Bakugou frunce el ceño y pellizca la nariz de Kirishima. El pelirrojo sacude la cabeza para soltarse del agarre del rubio antes de enrollar sus brazos alrededor del torso de Bakugou y jalarlo hacia abajo sobre su cola, donde se supondría estaría su regazo. Bakugou se tensa, pero Kirishima lo mantiene en su lugar mediante un firme abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos. Su cabello esta mojado, pero continúa siendo suave y esponjoso, justo como al principio. Le gusta mucho y es muy adecuado para un hombre tan adorable como lo es Bakugou. Kirishima se ríe en silencio y Bakugou gira su cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos es tan divertido? —Bakugou chilla pero no hace nada por alejarse de Kirishima. sus brazos están enrollados alrededor de los hombros del pelirrojo y tiene una postura relajada. Tan adorable. Kirishima le sonríe y el ceño de Bakugou se profundiza, pero su rostro se enrojece con más fuerza.

La mano que acariciaba los rubios cabellos desciende, primero de arriba abajo, por la espina dorsal de Bakugou, antes de agarrar uno de sus muslos. Bakugou se retuerce, incomodo, y está a punto de protestar cuando Kirishima desliza de nuevo un dedo dentro de su abertura, tratando de comprobar algo. Observa como la expresión de Bakugou cambia a una de pánico. Entonces lo comprende todo.

—No, Kirishima… No estoy listo para esta mierda. —Bakugou hace que coloque de nuevo su mano en su espalda y frunce el ceño con frustración. Sus rojos labios se miran tan apetitosos y Kirishima se adueña de ellos, de nuevo, en un lento y comprensivo beso.

— _Lo entiendo._ —Kirishima lo entiende ahora. Así como los humanos tienen piernas y pies en lugar de cola y aletas, así como hablan otro idioma. El cuerpo de Bakugou no funciona como el de un tritón. Él no es un Omega, no tiene glándulas que liberen su esencia y no puede auto lubricarse. Por eso es que huye, porque va a dolerle.

Kirishima retrocede y le regala una pequeña sonrisa, abrazándolo de manera íntima y tranquilizándolo. Le acaricia el cabello de nuevo y siente a Bakugou aceptar fácilmente su afecto. —Está bien, Bakugou, está bien. —El pelirrojo hace lo mejor que puede para comunicarse con el rubio a pesar del pobre vocabulario que ha aprendido. Cuando se separan, Kirishima apretuja su cabeza en el centro del pecho de Bakugou y lo mira con ojos de perrito pateado. El rubio se sonroja antes de mirar hacia otro lado y acariciar los cabellos rojos.

—Está bien… bastardo. —Kirishima sonríe encantadoramente y se deja acariciar por la mano de Bakugou, pidiéndole que masajee su cuero cabelludo y Bakugou accede. Ronronea contento hasta que Bakugou aleja su mano. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del rubio y se para bruscamente para envolverse en una toalla antes de vestirse con ropa limpia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirishima se entretiene deslizándose por el suelo del baño mientras Bakugou intenta limpiar el exceso de agua que fue desperdiciada con anterioridad. Cuando el rubio termina y se dispone a salir del baño Kirishima lo sigue.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, bastardo? —Bakugou lo observa desde el marco de la puerta

— _¿A dónde vas? ¡Yo también quiero ir!_ —Kirishima se acerca a él, pero Bakugou lo levanta y lo lanza a la bañera. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño. — _¡No! ¡Quiero estar contigo! —_ Hace una mueca y se mueve hacia el lado opuesto de la bañera. Mientras Bakugou drenaba y llenaba la bañera con agua limpia, asegurándose de quitar las escamas sueltas, Kirishima se acerca lentamente hacia el borde de la bañera y salta fuera de ésta al ver que Bakugou no lo está mirando.

—¡HEY! —Bakugou se acerca al pelirrojo y lo sujeta del brazo. —¡Regresa ahí dentro, joder!

—¡No! ¡Bakugou! —Kirishima comienza a hacer un berrinche. Ambos están peleando tratando de ganarle al otro. Empujan y jalan sus cuerpos, similares en fuerza, jadeando y gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Bakugou ya estaba algo cansado debido al "trabajo manual" de hace rato, pero está más que dispuesto a continuar esa pelea, la cual se convierte en un divertido reto por ver quién sale victorioso. Solo hasta que Kirishima se ríe con entusiasmo es que se detienen. Bakugou arquea una ceja, mirándolo. — _¡Esto es divertido!_

—Que mierda está mal contigo. —Bakugou murmura en voz baja cuando Kirishima avanza para presionar su frente contra la de Bakugou. Ambos se tumban en el suelo, uno junto al otro, disfrutando silenciosamente la presencia del otro. Como prueba, Kirishima libera un poco de su olor y Bakugou se tensa, apretando rápidamente su nariz con una mano.

—Para con esa mierda, Kirishima. —Su voz suena nasal y el pelirrojo se echa a reír. Bakugou puede ser tan tonto a veces. Obediente, deja de liberar su esencia y se inclina para frotar su cuello contra Bakugou. El pelirrojo ronronea y suspira cerca de la oreja del rubio. — _Definitivamente te deseo ahora. No importa cuánto me alejes, te haré mío. No tienes elección._

Bakugou está, sorprendentemente, tranquilo y le permite a Kirishima llenarlo de afecto. Tal vez está cansado de la actividad anterior. Cualquiera que sea la razón, Kirishima está feliz de que, finalmente, Bakugou no lo empuje tan rápido lejos de él. Kirishima coloca suavemente las manos en su cadera, de manera inocente, para no asustar a Bakugou. El rubio lentamente enrosca sus dedos en sus hebras rojas y Kirishima cierra sus ojos con felicidad. Si realmente lo quisiera, podría aprovecharse fácilmente de Bakugou con su olor, pero Kirishima no es un hombre malo. Algunos Alfas son mucho más agresivos que él, pero él no quiere ser como los demás. Especialmente cuando alguien tan bondadoso como Bakugou lo salvó de morir en la playa. Lo menos que puede hacer es ser paciente con el rubio. No sólo eso, Bakugou se convertirá en su compañero. Lo va a tratar bien. Si Bakugou quiere llevar su relación de manera lenta, entonces está bien, el pelirrojo dará lo mejor de si para que así sea. Kirishima se ríe y Bakugou deja de acariciarle el pelo para agarrárselo dolorosamente.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Por qué mierda siempre estas riendo? —Bakugou arruga la nariz con molestia, pero Kirishima le sonríe de vuelta. —… Cierra tu puta boca. Es jodidamente deslumbrante.

Bakugou mira hacia otro lado antes de regresar su afilada mirada rojiza a Kirishima cuando éste se acerca aún más a su cuerpo. El pelirrojo escanea su mirada, después su rostro, estudiando y memorizando todo. Bakugou se sonroja bajo la atención brindada por el otro y se molesta, pero aun así continua en su sitio. Es simplemente adorable, el rubio es tan adorable. Quiere abrazarlo.

Y lo hace. Sujeta a Bakugou con firmeza, pero cuidadosamente, contra su cálido pecho. Se sorprende cuando Bakugou lo abraza ligeramente, apenas un poco. Así es como es él. Kirishima se ríe antes de retroceder para mirar a Bakugou. Frunce los labios, pidiendo un beso, y los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan un poco.

—Vete a la mierda… Si quieres besarme entonces tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Bakugou evita el contacto visual, pero no se mueve. Debe querer el beso, pero Kirishima quiere que sea el rubio quien lo empiece. Pellizca el centro de la espalda del rubio y le ofrece sus labios de nuevo.

—¡Quítate, mierda! —Bakugou desliza sus brazos entre sus cuerpos y empuja al pelirrojo antes de levantarse y salir del baño. Kirishima se queda sentado y espera un rato, pero para su consternación Bakugou realmente se ha ido.

— _¿Qué…? Estaba tan seguro de que quería el beso… demasiado confuso._ —Kirishima se enoja y gime, llamando a Bakugou, pero él no regresa. Vuelve a quejarse, pero sigue sin funcionar. Sus cejas se fruncen en confusión mientras se sube sobre el borde de la bañera. Comienza a arrancarse las escamas de nuevo. — _Pensé que solamente no quería tener sexo ¿Pero ahora tampoco quiere besos? —_ Siente como si las pocas opciones de afecto que tiene estuvieran disminuyendo en cuestión de horas, pero entonces ve a su rubio cenizo favorito parado en el marco de la puerta.

Kirishima se alegra de inmediato y comienza a ir de un lado para el otro dentro de la bañera con entusiasmo. —¡Bakugou! _¡Volviste! —_ El pelirrojo extiende sus brazos hacia el rubio y él frunce el ceño antes de regresar y sentarse a regañadientes junto a la bañera. Kirishima envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Bakugou inconscientemente envuelve su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Kirishima.

—Apúrate, joder… —Bakugou murmura antes de que Kirishima acorte la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Es muy suave, tan ideal. Le gusta la suavidad de sus labios en comparación con su aspecto áspero e intimidante. Realmente le sienta bien.

Bakugou retrocede repentinamente, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kirishima quien solamente mira en su dirección. — _Otra vez. —_ Bakugou vacila antes de acceder y rápidamente le da un pequeño pico. Kirishima se queja. — _No es divertido. Bésame bien… Así. —_ Choca sus labios contra los del rubio, su lengua se pasea sobre los labios de Bakugou. El rubio aleja su cuerpo y cae al suelo sobre su espalda antes de poder ponerse de pie.

—Juro que te odio ¡Eres un maldito dolor en el culo! —Le grita Bakugou con las mejillas calientes y las orejas rojas. Pisotea el suelo, haciendo un berrinche, y Kirishima no puede evitar reírse de él.

— _Ah, está bien. Ahora lo entiendo ¡Eres tímido! Que lindo. —_ Kirishima mira fijamente fuera del marco de la puerta del baño hacia el salón donde Bakugou se encuentra viendo la televisión. Está actuando como si no pudiera ver o sentir que Kirishima lo está mirando y eso en sí mismo también es adorable.

— _Algún día, pronto, te hare mío, Bakugou. Te hare arrepentirte de haberme conocido porque de ahora en adelante no tendrás la oportunidad de mirar a nadie más que a mí._

 ** _Traduccion de las notas finales originales de la autora:_**

\- La gente del mar tienen sentidos agudos y son capaces de entender las cosas debido a estos. Por ejemplo, Kirishima pudo saber por el olor y el tacto de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu que eran amigables.

\- Los Alfas tienen la capacidad de controlar la cantidad del olor que liberan como quieran. Cuando estan en su maxima capacidad, pueden hacer que otros que esten alrededor se vuelvan sumisos, a menos que sea otro alfa. El olor de un Alfa no afecta a otro Alfa.

\- Mayormente, Kirishima no entiende las palabras de Bakugou, pero sí entiende su lenguaje corporal, por lo que su interpretación es correcta en lo corporal, pero no necesariamente de acuerdo con el significado de las palabras de Bakugou. Por eso esta confundido con la mayoría de las acciones de Bakugou.

\- Los Alfas tienden a ser muy agresivos y no tienen problema en violar a alguien si quisieran, pero Kirishima y muchos otros Alfas hacen todo lo posible para evitar cometer tales actos, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kirishima son todavía muy posesivos, tal y como lo ha mostrado en este capítulo.

 _El punto de vista de Kaminari en el oceano y el punto de vista de Yaoyorozu comprando "Juguetes" se veran en el siguiente capitulo que terminara con el punto de vista de Bakugou_

 _Espero verlos pronto. Kuuhaku ¡FUERA!_ (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	7. Preparate Bakugou

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

—¿Creen que esto quepa dentro de ustedes? —Ashido mueve las cejas hacia las dos chicas. Yaoyorozu palidece, pero Uraraka se ríe.

O

El punto de vista de Kaminari en el océano y el punto de vista de Yaoyorozu comprando juguetes sexuales.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Es bueno verlos de nuevo a todos ¡Aquí Kuuhaku!

Admito que estaba siendo ambiciosa al tratar de encajar 3 puntos de vista diferentes en un capítulo, así que dejaré el punto de vista de Bakugou para el capítulo 8.

Por cierto, tengo un **enorme anuncio** que hacer en las notas finales del capítulo 8, así que por favor ¡asegúrense de leerlo! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Capítulo 7: Prepárate Bakugou.**

 **Kaminari**

Sus palabras no son lo suficientemente rápidas como para alertar a Kirishima y entonces ve la red que se acerca a su mejor amigo en cámara lenta. Su piel se estremece de horror antes de que pueda expulsar su voz de su apretado pecho.

—¡Kiri…!

Demasiado tarde. Era jodidamente demasiado tarde. Su visión se torna borrosa por las lágrimas que brotan de las esquinas de sus ojos. Esto no debía suceder. Grita el nombre de Kirishima otra vez y ve sus penetrantes ojos rojos mirar en su dirección.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡NADA DE VUELTA A CASA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRAR ATRÁS! —Kirishima grita y sacude la cola para enviarle una leve ondulación justo a tiempo para que Kaminari recupere el control de su cuerpo y a duras penas pueda esquivar la segunda red de pesca lanzada hacia él. Nada solamente una milla de distancia, escondiéndose dentro del profundo océano y manteniendo un dorado ojo en el barco de los pescadores. El pelirrojo le dijo que volviera a casa, pero como su mejor amigo, no había manera de que hiciera aquello.

Por mucho que sepa que las posibilidades de que Kirishima sobreviva son escasas, él no piensa abandonarlo tan pronto. Kaminari sigue acechando el barco, pero de repente siente las olas del océano cambiar un poco. Un sutil empujón a su cuerpo sugiere un alarmante peligro acercándose. Una tormenta está llegando. Frunce el ceño y frunce las cejas con ligera desesperación. Esto no es para nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Kaminari intenta acercarse al barco, pero las olas son más fuertes y más amenazantes ahora que la tormenta ha comenzado. Normalmente, se habría quedado en casa o nadado en dirección opuesta a la tormenta ¡Pero Kirishima lo necesitaba! Empuja su cuerpo a través del agua lo mejor que puede hasta que finalmente ve el tan ansiado destello rojizo sumergirse dentro del agua.

—¡Kirishima…! —Puede ver al pelirrojo tritón enroscarse en si mismo por el dolor, la sangre fluye y se dispersa por el océano. Apresuradamente trata de nadar hacia adelante, pero las olas son increíblemente poderosas y puede ver que Kirishima tampoco lo está pasando muy bien. Las olas sacuden el cuerpo del pelirrojo y Kaminari aún puede ver la red que restringe los movimientos de su amigo, además de una cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. —¡Maldita sea! —El rubio también tiene dificultades para nadar. Esta oscuro y turbio, la marea empuja y jala a Kaminari sin piedad, alejándolo cada vez mas de Kirishima. El aire de sus pulmones se siente como si fuera expulsado a punta de golpes cada vez que intenta respirar. Su cabeza palpita de dolor y su respiración se vuelve errática. Habiendo finalmente experimentado lo que es nadar en una tormenta, esta jodidamente seguro de jamás volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos caen en las olas del océano hasta que la madre naturaleza finalmente los bendice con un escape seguro hacia una playa de una isla que él reconoce como Japón. Kirishima ya llegó hasta la orilla y Kaminari pronto se unirá a él si se deja llevar suavemente por las olas, pero no es tan estúpido. Su cuerpo se siente adolorido por la tormenta, pero rápidamente se sumerge en el agua y mira a su alrededor para ver si hay seres humanos cerca.

Kaminari puede decir que no es muy listo, claro, pero es un cobarde y eso es lo que lo ha ayudado a sobrevivir y evitar cualquier posible peligro, a diferencia de lo ambicioso que el idiota pelirrojo de Kirishima podía ser a veces. Aquello no hubiera sucedido si Kirishima no hubiera sido tan arriesgado, pero lo que paso, paso. No se podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante.

Considerando que ahora estaban seguros, Kaminari nada hacia arriba y mira por encima del agua. Está empezando a llover y desde esa distancia, apenas y puede distinguir a un hombre, rubio cenizo, inclinado sobre Kirishima. Parecen estar luchando, uno contra el otro, hasta que Kirishima golpea al hombre en su espalda con su fuerte cola. Los ojos del hombre se ensanchan al ver la cola de Kirishima y la esperanza de Kaminari de salvar a su mejor amigo se destruye, su corazón se siente tan pesado como el plomo.

El rubio se sumerge rápidamente en el agua y nada hacia abajo tan rápido como puede. Lo menos que puede hacer ahora es analizar cuidadosamente la situación y si hay alguna posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea, tomarla y arrastrar a Kirishima de nuevo a casa. Pero parece que aquello no será del todo necesario pues, cuando vuelve a salir a la superficie, ve al humano tratando de ayudar a Kirishima e incluso lo acaricia tranquilizadoramente antes de cargarlo y caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Kaminari. Kaminari siente una carga pesada caer sobre sus hombros y su corazón cuando ve a Kirishima alejarse de él a cada paso que el humano da. Llegó tarde, otra vez. Perdió su oportunidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¡Eres un jodido idiota! — Jirou cruza sus brazos bajo sus pequeños senos y frunce el ceño frente al rubio. —Es por eso que no debes jugar tan cerca de las zonas que los pescadores frecuentan ¡Vas a hacer que te maten!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya cállate! Ya paso ¿De acuerdo? Deja de recordármelo. —Kaminari le gruñe, enojado. Acaba de regresar a casa, después de desviarse por una tormenta y de perder a su mejor amigo. Ayudaría mucho si ella pudiera ser más considerada con los sentimientos del rubio en esos momentos.

—¿Estás seguro de que Kirishima se encuentra bien? —Pregunto Asui, la preocupación escrita en sus cejas.

—Si… Bueno, quiero decir, no sé. El tipo se veía como que estaba tratando de ayudarlo. —Kaminari se apoya contra la pared de su habitación. Su hogar es acogedor y está contento de regresar después de estar tan peligrosamente cerca de los humanos. Mira alrededor de su acogedora habitación para evitar el contacto visual con las dos chicas. La casa fue cuidadosamente construida por fuera de las rocas por su madre y su padre, así como lo habían hecho todas las familias de ahí. Jirou y Asui se acomodan y se sientan en el suelo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…? —Comenta Jirou en voz baja.

—No podemos hacer mucho, solo esperar a que él regrese sano y salvo. —Responde calmadamente Asui, a pesar de su preocupada mirada.

—¿Es eso siquiera posible? —Jirou comenzó a picar el resplandeciente mosaico de escamas de vibrante color rosa, morado, rojo y azul que tenía en la cola. —Esta con un humano, no va a volver…

—Tú no sabes eso, no estuviste ahí y no viste lo que yo vi, Jirou. Estoy seguro de que él está bien, tiene que estarlo, es Kirishima, maldita sea. —Kaminari frunce el ceño y copia las acciones de Jirou, picando su rara mezcla de escamas doradas, blancas y negras con frustración. Recuerda que Kirishima siempre había sido muy abierto de mente y amaba la perspectiva de vivir en el mismo mundo que los humanos. Siempre fue muy positivo en pensar en que no todos los humanos eran malos y Kaminari quiere creerle, especialmente ahora. —… Voy a ir a verlo mañana…

—No, no iras ¡No seas estúpido Kaminari! —Jirou le grita, molesta. —¡Casi te atraparon! Si vuelves a ir ahí definitivamente lo harán.

—Ugh, Jirou…

—Kaminari, creo que deberías estar más preocupado en cómo decirle a los padres de Kirishima lo que ocurrió antes de pensar en ir tras él. —Asui desliza su cola, de color verde claro degradándose a negro, sobre algunos percebes regados aleatoriamente en la habitación de Kaminari. Ella mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que su cuarto parece un extraño y organizado contenedor por todos los objetos aleatorios recogidos de la basura de los humanos. Reconoce algunos objetos, como patinetas, y parece que hay un pedazo de sabana, con animal print de leopardo, colgada en su pared. Asui fija su mirada de nuevo en los dorados ojos de Kaminari. —Yo tampoco creo que debas volver, Kaminari.

—… Joder. —Kaminari exhala la palabra. No va a ser fácil decirle a los padres de Kirishima. Lo amaban muchísimo. —Iré a visitar a sus padres, entonces… —Se aferra a una de las aberturas circulares de su pared antes de voltearse a ver a sus amigas. —¿Vienen?

Jirou y Asui se miran la una a la otra antes de seguir a Kaminari para brindarle apoyo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La familia y los amigos de Kaminari impidieron sus intentos de salir de nuevo al día siguiente. Ahora era de mañana, ya había pasado un día. Esta vez iba a irse, era su oportunidad ahora que sus amigos estaban en sus hogares y sus padres seguían dormidos. Su reloj biológico le indico que debía irse ahora si quería encontrar un buen momento para acercarse al hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos. Kaminari nada velozmente, pero con cautela, hacia la playa en donde había estado Kirishima. Solo espera que el humano vuelva a estar allí justo al mismo tiempo que él.

Kaminari se acerca lentamente a la costa, pero no demasiado cerca en caso de que necesite alejarse ella. Recorre con sus ojos todo el largo de la playa y espera pacientemente. —Vamos… ¡Aparece por favor! —Como si los dioses estuvieran cuidando de él, ve al hombre correr a lo largo de la arena de la playa. Sus dorados ojos se centran en el humano antes de sumergirse en el agua y precipitarse hacia la costa.

Surge del agua de la manera más extravagante que puede, tratando de ser lo más escandaloso posible para atraer la atención del hombre y parece funcionar. Los intensos ojos rojos se ensanchan antes de que detenga su trote y mire a su alrededor, probablemente preocupado por la exposición de Kaminari sobre la superficie. El hombre se acerca con suavidad a él hasta que están a unos pocos metros de distancia el uno del otro.

El rostro del humano se ve tenso. Su ceño fruncido parece ser permanente en aquel rostro juvenil y Kaminari ya no esta tan seguro de que Kirishima este a salvo. De repente, el hombre busca en su bolsillo antes de agacharse y ofrecerle su palma extendida. Kaminari se acerca y observa el familiar color rojo de la escama de Kirishima. Mira al hombre desesperadamente. — _¿Él está bien? ¿Kirishima está bien?_

El hombre asiente con la cabeza a sabiendas de lo que ocurre y sacude su brazo extendido, indicándole que tome la escama. Kaminari lo hace y se quita una de sus propias escamas y la coloca en la mano del hombre. El rubio encierra su propia escama en la palma del hombre y mira sus afilados ojos rojos. — _Dásela. Hazle saber que estoy bien y que estoy esperando a que vuelva. —_ El hombre asiente con la cabeza una vez más y Kaminari rápidamente se gira para marcharse, dejando a Kirishima bajo el cuidado del humano.

 **Yaoyorozu**

Yaoyorozu ocupa uno de los cubículos del baño de empleados, desnudándose para ponerse las ropas de trabajo. Doblaba su ropa con cuidado cuando siente vibrar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Lo toma rápidamente, desbloqueándolo para leer el mensaje.

 _Todoroki: Sobre el favor de antes ¿Mañana no trabajas, verdad?_

 _Yaoyorozu: Si, tengo el día libre ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Bakugou?_

 _Todoroki: Si, necesito que le compres algunas cosas. Juguetes, específicamente._

— _¿Juguetes…? —_ Yaoyorozu lee el texto, una vez más, con ligera confusión ¿Para que necesitaría Bakugou juguetes? Después de todo él ya es un adulto. Pasa los dedos delicadamente por su flequillo antes de escribir una respuesta al mensaje.

 _Yaoyorozu: ¿Para que necesita Bakugou juguetes?_

Camino fuera del baño para colocar sus pertenencias en su casillero y poder ir a lavarse las manos a fondo para comenzar a trabajar. Yaoyorozu trabajaba diligentemente para crear hermosos pasteles, es mucho más fácil ahora que Satou estaba ahí para ayudar. Mira su teléfono de vez en vez, cuando tiene un tiempo libre, esperando una respuesta de Todoroki, pero esta nunca llega.

Al final de su turno, ella encuentra muy extraño que Todoroki no le haya explicado en que consiste exactamente lo que quiere pedirle como favor. Yaoyorozu bosteza y recoge sus pertenencias cuando de pronto Uraraka le palmea el hombro.

—Todoroki está aquí afuera, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué esta aquí? Él no trabaja hoy. —Ella pone su pequeña maleta sobre su hombro y mete su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que debes ir a verlo, te veré más tarde ¿Está bien? —Yaoyorozu y Uraraka se despiden. Momo entra al restaurante, buscando a Todoroki. Los últimos clientes están siendo despachados cuando ella logra divisar el inconfundible color de cabello de Todoroki, rápidamente camina hacia él.

—Todoroki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah. —Todoroki se estremece un poco debido a la sorpresa. Seguramente estaba alejándose de los demás clientes.

—Si es sobre el favor que ibas a pedirme, simplemente me hubieras mandado un mensaje. Ya es algo tarde, no debiste haber venido hasta acá. —Ella mira su teléfono y ve que son las 11 pm.

—Está bien, de todos modos, no tenía nada importante que hacer. —Todoroki se levanta y se acerca a la entrada principal. —Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa.

Caminan en un agradable silencio hasta llegar al coche, una vez dentro él enciende el motor. —Sobre ese favor, puede que sea un poco difícil para ti hacerlo…

—¿Y eso por qué?

Todoroki inhala profundo antes de responder en un suspiro tenso. —Seré sincero contigo. Esos juguetes que Bakugou necesita… son juguetes sexuales.

—…

Se quedan en silencio durante la primera parte del viaje hacia el departamento de Yaoyorozu. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Entonces… —Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos desagradables _¿Juguetes sexuales? ¿Bakugou va a aceptarlos? Nunca he estado en una S-Sex-shop ¿¡Como se supone que vaya a comprar algo de ahí!?_

 _—_ … Sería muy útil para Bakugou que pudieras hacerlo. — La voz baja de Todoroki interrumpe sus pensamientos y ella está agradecida de que la haya devuelto de regreso a la Tierra.

—Yo nunca… nunca he comprado j-juguetes sexuales. No sé nada sobre eso, no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú, Todoroki…? —Ella lo mira, ansiosa, desde el asiento del pasajero.

Cuando se detienen en un alto Todoroki se voltea a mirarla con ojos de muerto. Ella retrocede un poco por la intensidad de la mirada. —Tú me quieres. —Se señala con el pulgar para enfatizar sus palabras. —¿Me quieres ver comprándole consoladores a Bakugou? —arquea una ceja hacia ella y se ruboriza un poco por la obvia razón por la que no quiere ir. —Además, no trabajas mañana, así que el que vayas tu sería una buena idea.

Yaoyorozu se muerde el labio inferior, preocupada. Él tiene un buen punto y ella también prometió ayudar a Bakugou.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito conseguir, exactamente? No sé que sería bueno para él…

—No te preocupes por eso. —Se estacionan despacio en un complejo de apartamentos donde ella vive, Todoroki quita el seguro de la puerta. —Te mandare un mensaje, siempre y cuando aceptes hacer esto. —Todoroki le regala una pequeña sonrisa y ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—Lo hare… No quiero que el tritón le haga algo terrible a Bakugou. —Se baja del auto de Todoroki y se despide de él. —Esperare tu mensaje.

—Si, gracias, nos vemos. —Cierra la puerta del coche y el arranca. Yaoyorozu mira como el coche sale del estacionamiento hasta que desaparece de su vista. Exhala a través de su nariz y pone una cara cansada. _¿En qué me he metido?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, Yaoyorozu espera inquieta afuera del restaurante en donde ella y sus amigas decidieron reunirse. No se siente segura de poder ir a una Sex-shop ella sola por lo que le preguntó a Uraraka y Ashido si podían reunirse para ir a comer. Aun no les ha dicho nada al respecto, pero espera poder abordar el tema dentro de la comida.

Uraraka y Ashido gritan su nombre y, a lo lejos, agitan las manos con emoción, corriendo hacia ella. Yaoyorozu les sonríe y las saluda de vuelta.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! ¡Ha pasado una eternidad desde que nos reunimos para comer juntas! —Ashido junta sus palmas, con ansias, y se ríe consigo misma. —Hoy Sero va a cubrir mi turno así que estaré libre todo el día ¡Wohoo! ¡Que suerte!

—Rara vez tenemos una oportunidad como esta, así que le pedí a Deku que tomara mi turno también. —Uraraka se rasca la nuca, sonriendo.

Yaoyorozu sonríe emocionada, es bueno que puedan pasar tiempo juntas y, con el hecho de que todas tienen el día libre, será más fácil realizar su encomienda.

—Es bueno escuchar eso porque, de hecho, hay algo que realmente necesito hacer después de comer… —Yaoyorozu juguetea con el ultimo botón de su camisa nerviosamente.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Suena divertido! —Ashido levanta los puños al aire y Yaoyorozu sonrie de manera preocupada. _Todavia no has oído de que se trata, Ashido._ Sacude la cabeza y se ríe delicadamente antes de hacer gestos indicándoles que entren.

—Ugh ¡Muero de hambre! —Uraraka escanea el menú rápidamente una vez que se han sentado. Murmura los precios de los platillos como un cantico, buscando uno que no fuera tan caro.

—No te preocupes por el precio Uraraka ¡Hoy yo invito! —Yaoyorozu junta las palmas de su mano frente a ella.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿Estas segura? —Ashido se inclina hacia adelante con los ojos brillando. Yaoyorozu asiente alegremente con la cabeza y Uraraka y Ashido rugen un "¡SI! ¡TE AMAMOS YAOYOROZU!". Pasan el tiempo charlando sobre diversos temas mientras esperan su comida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yaoyorozu le pide la cuenta al camarero y coloca su tarjeta encima para que carguen el total de la comida. Las tres están casi acostadas en sus sillas, cerca de un coma por tanta comida.

—Mmmm ¡Eso estaba delicioso! —Uraraka parpadea perezosamente. —Creo que la última vez que comí así fue… nunca.

—Eso es porque te saltas las comidas como la pobre que eres. — Ashido comenta fácilmente y Uraraka golpea juguetonamente a su hombro. Todas se ríen alegremente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus vientres llenos.

—Entonces, Yaoyorozu ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes que hacer ahora? —Uraraka se endereza en su asiento para prestarle toda su atención a Yaoyorozu.

—Es… Uhm. Es algo difícil para mí decirlo. —Yaoyorozu junta sus pulgares, no está segura de cómo decir lo de los juguetes sexuales. —Necesito comprar algunas cosas para alguien, pero no puedo y no voy a decir para quien ¿De acuerdo? —Su rostro se arruga en una mueca en dirección de las chicas, conociendo perfectamente cuan dolorosamente persistentes podían llegar a ser.

—¡Oh, vamos! Así no es divertido. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitas comprar? —Ashido envuelve sus labios alrededor de su popote para sorber fuertemente su bebida casi vacía.

—… ¿Prometen no asustarse? —Las dos chicas frente a ella asintieron rápidamente. Yaoyorozu se inclina hacia adelante y cubre un lado de su boca como si fuera a compartir un secreto. Uraraka y Ashido se inclinan inmediatamente hacia adelante.

—Juguetes sexuales. —La voz de Yaoyorozu es apenas audible, pero Uraraka y Ashido regresan de nuevo a sus asientos jadeando con fuerza.

Ashido tiene las manos sobre su boca antes de inclinarse hacia delante y agarrar la mano de Yaoyorozu. —¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora NECESITO saber para quien es! ¿¡Los conozco!?

Uraraka asiente con la cabeza violentamente, concordando con Ashido. —¡Te ayudaremos si nos dices!

Yaoyorozu se apachurra en su asiento. —Chicas, por favor… Es privado ¿De acuerdo? Claramente esta persona no quiere ir a comprar esto por su propia cuenta ¿Qué les hace pensar que quiere que se sepa quién es? — _Bakugou podría matarme…_

—¿Y no pudieron comprarlos por internet? —Uraraka mira a Ashido, pero ésta solo encoge los hombros por respuesta.

—Los necesitan ahora… —Yaoyorozu cambia de posición en su asiento, no tiene intención de seguir dando más información. —No más preguntas ¿De acuerdo? —Cruza sus brazos bajo su amplio pecho.

—¡No les digas que nos dijiste! —Uraraka golpea la mesa y los clientes a su alrededor voltean a mirarlas.

—… Sera mejor irnos antes de seguir molestando a los clientes. —Yaoyorozu se levanta rápidamente y las otras chicas la siguen. Recoge su tarjeta y el recibo antes de dar las gracias al camarero y caminar junto a sus amigas hacia su coche.

—¿Tienes un auto, Yaoyorozu? Nunca lo supe. —Ashido corre alrededor del automóvil, dándole una buena mirada. —¡Se ve realmente caro! ¿Por qué no conduces al trabajo?

—B-bueno, no está mal tomar el metro, además ayuda a mi economía para pagar este tipo de cosas. —Yaoyorozu divaga en justificar su razón para tomar el transporte público en lugar de su coche, pero Ashido la mira de manera neutral.

—Solo lo haces porque te gusta el metro ¿Verdad?

—¡YO ADELANTE! —Uraraka empuja lejos a Ashido y abre la puerta del copiloto para dejarse caer en el asiento de cuero —¡Si!

—¡NO! ¡JODER! —Ashido cae dramáticamente sobre sus rodillas y finge decepción. Yaoyorozu se ríe de ellas amorosamente. Este viaje, en realidad, podría resultar mucho más divertido de lo que pensó al principio. Le envía un rápido mensaje a Todoroki, haciéndole saber que está en camino hacia la Sex-shop y que necesita la lista de lo que debe comprar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La campanilla de la puerta principal de la tienda suena con fuerza al momento en que las tres chicas ingresan. Hay muchos objetos lascivos alineados contra las paredes y en los pasillos. Yaoyorozu se siente abochornada y abrumada por la cantidad de objetos eróticos que las rodean. Por el contrario, Ashido lidera confiadamente el camino hacia la sección de consoladores.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Uraraka, mira este! —Ashido y Uraraka se rieron divertidamente por los grandes tamaños de consoladores. Yaoyorozu echa un vistazo al realista miembro de 23 centímetros antes de sonrojarse violentamente. — _Estoy segura de que el tritón tiene este tamaño… ¡Lo lamento tanto, Bakugou…!_

—¿Creen que esto quepa dentro de ustedes? —Ashido mueve las cejas hacia las dos chicas. Yaoyorozu palidece, pero Uraraka se ríe.

—Tal vez, con algo de práctica. —Uraraka responde sencillamente, alentada por la personalidad despreocupada de Ashido. Yaoyorozu suspira. ¿Cómo es que no están nerviosas como ella? Su teléfono de repente vibra y ella rápidamente lo desbloquea para leer el mensaje de Todoroki.

 _Todoroki: Condones, lubricante, consoladores, tapón anal, vibradores anales… Ya te haces una idea. Te pagaré la mitad._

Yaoyorozu se sonroja tanto como una remolacha cuando termina de leer el mensaje. _¿Tapón anal? ¿V-vibradores anales? Nunca escuche de… Yo… ¡Oh Dios mío!... Bakugou… Lo lamento TANTO…_ Ella ya podía imaginar a Bakugou explotando sobre ella por haberle comprado todo aquello. Otro mensaje llego.

 _Todoroki: Ah, si. Encuéntrate conmigo después de mi turno._

—¿Estas bien, Yaoyorozu? —Uraraka le pone una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro. Yaoyorozu levanta la vista y le da una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo despacio.

—Acabo de recibir la lista de cosas que necesitan…

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Oigámosla. —Ashido continúa levantando con curiosidad cajas con textos subidos de tono en una y en otra.

Yaoyorozu repite el mensaje de Todoroki con un feroz sonrojo y Ashido levanta una caja al aire. —De acuerdo, ya que estamos aquí, escojamos primero los consoladores.

Leen las cajas y paquetes cuidadosamente y piden ayuda a los empleados de vez en cuando, al final terminan comprando una gran variedad de cada artículo que Todoroki pidió.

—¿Estas segura de que puedes pagar todo esto? Se ve que es bastante caro. —Uraraka mira la canasta llena de juguetes sexuales.

Yaoyorozu les sonríe tranquilizadoramente. —Está bien, no es para tanto. — Todoroki dijo que le pagaría la mitad y ya que ambos son de una familia rica eso no la perturbaba mucho.

—¡Ah! Debe ser agradable ser tan rico. —Exclama Ashido antes de mirar hacia los vibradores delante de ellas. —¿Compraran uno?

—¿Un juguete sexual? —Uraraka pregunta y Yaoyorozu hace una mueca como si acabara de quemarse con algo.

—¡Si! Ya estamos aquí, de todos modos ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si elijo uno para ustedes? —Ashido canta alegremente y Uraraka salta de arriba abajo, aceptando la idea.

Yaoyorozu termina llevándose un consolador de tamaño más corto que el promedio normal y decididamente lo pone en su bolsa de compras para dárselo a Bakugou. Puede usarlo para prepararse.

—Entonces ¿Ya nos dirás para quien es todo esto? Ya nos compramos juguetes sexuales, la privacidad ya puede ser disuelta. —Ashido engancha un brazo alrededor de Yaoyorozu.

—De verdad no puedo, Ashido, pero realmente aprecio que hayan venido. No creo haber podido hacer esto por mi propia cuenta ¡Gracias por apoyarme! —Las chicas chillan un "Aw" y se abrazan afectuosamente antes de regresar al coche.

Yaoyorozu conduce con seguridad hacia sus casas, las cuales están separadas, cuando Uraraka pregunta. —Oye ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Bakugou?

—¿H-huh? —Eso tomo a Yaoyorozu con la guardia baja. —No… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Hmmm, estoy muy preocupada por él. Deku también.

—¿Saben que? Deberíamos irnos a un club un día de estos después de salir del trabajo ¡Seria muy divertido! —Ashido se coloca entre el asiento del conductor y los asientos de pasajeros. —Invitemos también a Bakugou. Necesita relajarse.

Yaoyorozu frunce el ceño. —No creo que esa sea una buena idea…

—No nos matara preguntarle, lo peor que nos puede hacer es gritarnos. —Ashido la movió fácilmente y miro a Uraraka. —¿Qué dices?

—¡Si, por supuesto! Tú también tienes que ir, Yaoyorozu. —Las dos chicas la miran con brillantes ojos de cachorrito.

—No sé… —Ella se remueve en su asiento.

—¡Vamos! Tu nos ayudaras a conseguir algunos chicos lindos ¿Sí? —Ashido ríe. —Todo el mundo ira, eso es seguro. Podemos preguntar e ir mañana.

—I-ire si Bakugou va. —Tartamudea débilmente. Sería una buena idea supervisar al rubio si él acepta ir.

—No seas tan difícil Yaoyorozu. —Uraraka hace una mueca antes de sonreír maliciosamente. —Vamos a arrastrar a Bakugou con nosotros si dice que no ¡De esa manera todos podremos divertirnos juntos!

Ashido rueda los ojos. —Bakugou dirá que si. Podrá beber tanto como quiera así que ira solo por las bebidas, no tanto por ir a bailar ¡Aunque sería muy divertido verlo bailar!

Uraraka y Ashido comienzan a planear todas las formas posibles de invitar a todos mientras Yaoyorozu se preocupa silenciosamente por Bakugou.

Bakugou dirá que no irá... ¿Verdad?

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

 **—** Kaminari se mantiene a una milla de distancia del barco pesquero porque eso es lo más lejos que la gente del mar puede ver.

—Kaminari es un alfa y uno muy raro, porque en el manga/anime, Jirou dice que "las rarezas del tipo eléctrico nacen en la liga de poderes ganadores" así que mantuve su estatus como una persona valiosa en su sociedad. Además, quería que, tanto Kirishima como Kaminari, fueran Alfas, para no ser los posibles omegas del otro y arruinar este fic bakushima humano-tritón, ya que son amigos muy cercanos.

—Realmente quería que Asui fuera una rana, pero por el tema del fic y para que fuera más fácil representarla, la hice una sirena.

—En Japón, la edad legal para beber es de 20 años de edad, por lo que por esa razón Bakugou puede beber legalmente.

El punto de vista de Bakugou al recibir sus "regalos" se verá en el próximo capítulo.

También, por favor, asegúrense de leer las notas finales del Capítulo 8, ¡Tengo un **ANUNCIO ENORME QUE HACER**!

Espero verlos pronto ¡KUUHAKU FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	8. La curiosidad se convierte en anhelo

**Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"**

 **El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189**

 **Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10**

 **El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3**

 **Resumen:**

Todoroki simplemente asiente con la cabeza hacia su dirección, así que mira cautelosamente la bolsa y comienza a quitar el papel envoltorio solo para ver la mierda más explícita que jamás, en su puta vida, pensó que tendría que ver.

O

El punto de vista de Bakugou al recibir sus "regalos"

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Aquí esta el capitulo extra de mi parte para ustedes.

Se siente bien volver a escribir desde el punto de vista agresivamente desagradable del Bakugou que todos amamos.

No olviden el gran anuncio en las notas finales y si fueran muy amables de leerlo me harían muy feliz (￣▽￣)ノ

 **Capítulo 8: La curiosidad se convierte en anhelo.**

Bakugou se despierta temprano por la mañana para hacer su habitual ejercicio a las 6 am. El clima se siente agradable hoy y él se encuentra en un estado de ánimo especialmente bueno por dos razones, una de ellas es que volverá al trabajo hoy. El rubio no podía esperar para estar de nuevo en la caliente atmósfera de la cocina, cerca del fuego y el humo, y crear platillos con sus propias manos. Apenas podía soportar estar un día sin hacer nada y estaba emocionado de volver a trabajar. La otra razón es que ayer, aparte de su actividad sexual, Bakugou está feliz de que Kirishima finalmente haya entendido que no está listo para tener sexo, además de que interpretar el lenguaje corporal del tritón es cada vez más fácil... En cuanto a besarse y tocarse... Eso tampoco era tan malo.

El rubio sacude su cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos sobre el pelirrojo cuando escucha un fuerte ruido en las tranquilas aguas. Bakugou gira su cabeza hacia el océano y ve a un hombre de dorados cabellos con un relámpago negro destacando sobre estos. Bakugou reconoce inmediatamente la forma en la que el cabello del hombre emite un color vibrante y su piel brilla intensamente de forma poco natural bajo el caliente sol. Un tritón. Bakugou se detiene y mira alrededor con desesperación. — _¿¡Y si alguien te ve, idiota!?_

Bakugou se acerca con cuidado al rubio tritón y se detiene a una distancia razonable. Mira con curiosidad al hombre que está en el agua. Tiene ojos de color oro y es increíblemente guapo también, al igual que Kirishima. Aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza afirma que todavía sigue prefiriendo al pelirrojo. Quizás todos los habitantes del oceano eran guapos y hermosos... Lo que sea. Bakugou aleja sus pensamientos y busca dentro de su bolsillo para sacar la escama escarlata de Kirishima. Se inclina sobre el suelo a propósito, estirando su brazo hacia el tritón. La única explicación lógica posible es que el tritón se acercó voluntariamente a él porque, de alguna manera, es allegado a Kirishima. Y tenía razón.

El tritón lo mira desesperadamente y Bakugou inmediatamente entiende que debe ser un amigo del pelirrojo. — _¿Él está bien? ¿Kirishima está bien?_

Bakugou asiente con la cabeza y mueve su brazo, dándole a entender que está bien que tome la escama. El tritón la agarra con cuidado y se inclina hacia atrás para flotar sobre su espalda brevemente antes de comenzar a sacar sus propias escamas. La cola del tritón destella de dorado en el área de la pelvis transformándose en un blanco cegador, rizándose maravillosamente en sus aletas. Tiene marcas negras con forma de rayos que comienzan sobre ambos lados de sus caderas y se extienden casi hasta abajo, alrededor de la mitad de su cola. El tritón saca tres escamas de cada color y las coloca en la mano de Bakugou, cerrando los dedos sobre su palma, firmemente, y lo mira fijamente con sus ojos dorados. — _Dásela. Hazle saber que estoy bien y que estoy esperando a que vuelva._

Bakugou, asombrosamente, asiente con la cabeza y el tritón rápidamente guarda la escama roja de Kirishima en un espacio vacío en su cola antes de hundirse nuevamente en las aguas para irse. Bakugou se queda atónito unos segundos hasta que vuelve a recuperar el control sobre su mente.

— _¿Blanco y negro…? Ese definitivamente era otro Alfa… Y uno jodidamente raro. —_ Bakugou no podía creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo. En sí, encontrar a Kirishima era algo inusual pero ahora se había encontrado, cara a cara, con un tritón raro. — _¿Qué diablos? ¿Kirishima será su amigo? ¿Qué mierda? —_ Bakugou puede imaginar cuánta gente moriría por estar en su lugar en esos momentos y sonríe ampliamente.

— _Puedo apostar a que el mitad-mitad y la chica cola de caballo matarían por ver a estos tipos._ —Bakugou regresa a su casa con un nuevo descubrimiento encontrado. Kirishima se pondrá muy feliz al saber que su amigo vino a visitarlo.

Bakugou entra escandalosamente en su departamento y se va a lavar las manos para comenzar a hacer el desayuno de Kirishima. Empieza a quedarse sin pescado para seguir alimentando al pelirrojo y brevemente se pregunta si la gente del mar tienen un menú más variado y que no sea sólo pescado. El rubio pone rápidamente las rodajas de pescado sobre un plato, organizadamente, antes de irrumpir en el baño. Kirishima se levanta inmediatamente, sonriendo tan brillante como el sol.

—¡Bakugou!

El rubio escanea la habitación rápidamente y se siente aliviado cuando no ve más escamas rojas sueltas. Se agacha junto a la bañera y ambos se inclinan para frotarse el cuello mutuamente antes de que Bakugou comience a hablar. —Hey, volví.

Kirishima lo besa rápidamente y el rubio frunce el ceño avergonzado. —Hambriento, Bakugou. — El pelirrojo se queja y lo mira desde el borde de la bañera, mirando con ansias su desayuno. Bakugou sostiene el plato y lo sujeta con firmeza mientras Kirishima usa ambas manos para llenar su boca.

—Kirishima. —El pelirrojo lo mira con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, sus mejillas están llenas de comida y aún está masticando. _Es tan jodidamente lindo._ _—_ _Tengo un regalo para ti._

Coloca el plato en el suelo y saca las coloridas escamas del tritón rubio con una mano, mostrándoselas a Kirishima. El pelirrojo se congela inmediatamente y mantiene su mirada fija en las familiares escamas de una rara mezcla de colores. Segundos pasan, se convierten en minutos. Kirishima traga todo el contenido de su boca. Se estira para agarrar delicadamente las escamas con sus propias manos y levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los rojos ojos de Bakugou, los suyos propios están llenos de emoción. — _No te creo… ¿Cómo las conseguiste?_

—Uh… Tu amigo apareció y me las dio para hacerte saber que te está esperando… Creo. —Bakugou se estremece en su lugar sobre el suelo cuando ve a Kirishima repentinamente comenzar a llorar en silencio. El pelirrojo baja la cabeza, dejando caer, en silencio, las calientes lágrimas por su rostro. El rubio no está seguro de qué hacer exactamente, pero se mueve para enroscar sus brazos con torpeza sobre el cuerpo de Kirishima, colocando una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del pelirrojo, dándole suaves palmaditas.

—U-uhm… Todo estará bien. Estarás de regreso en tu hogar antes de que te des cuenta, idiota. Así que deja de llorar de una puta vez. —Intensifica su abrazo sobre Kirishima y el pelirrojo se esconde en el cuello de Bakugou, sollozando inaudiblemente. Kirishima sostiene las escamas del otro tritón firmemente contra su propio pecho y la forma en la que sus brazos están interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos hace que Bakugou se sienta mucho más lejos del pelirrojo. Hay tantas cosas que no sabe de él.

— _El tritón debe ser alguien muy importante para él… —_ El corazón de Bakugou se siente un poco pesado y un poco… solitario. Un sentimiento de celos floreciendo en su pecho. Sabía que Kirishima podría tener familia y amigos, pero ver al pelirrojo de esa manera, tan triste, hace que Bakugou desee enviarlo lo más rápido posible de vuelta a su hogar… Pero ese es el problema. El rubio desea mantenerlo consigo el mayor tiempo posible para poder descubrir más acerca de Kirishima. Tener al tritón cerca lo ha ayudado a aliviar sus necesidades sexuales, pero ahora que lo ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo siente curiosidad por él. Desea conocer más sobre Kirishima.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Es el rojo? ¿Te gusta algo más aparte del pescado? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Eres hijo único? ¿Cuánto te gusto? ¿Estas interesado en mi o solo en mi cuerpo? ¿Vas a follarme y luego abandonarme para siempre? ¿Volverás a mi después de que te libere?_

El abrazo de Bakugou se aún más sofocante, casi insoportable, tanto que Kirishima mueve sus brazos hacia fuera y lo abraza tambien. El rubio ahora se siente aliviado al poder sentir plenamente el enrojecido pecho del tritón contra su propio pecho cubierto por su camisa. Frota su cuello contra el de Kirishima una y otra vez.

— _…_ _¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

Bakugou no está seguro de por qué le está diciendo eso a Kirishima cuando ni siquiera está seguro de sus propios sentimientos por el pelirrojo. No puede decir, con exactitud, que le gusta porque no sabe nada acerca del pelirrojo aparte de que, obviamente, es un tritón. La falta de conocimiento entre ellos hace que su subconsciente no pueda saber si puede o no confiar en que el afecto de Kirishima hacia él es algo real... Y si él volverá, fiel a Bakugou, aun después de liberarlo, todavía amándolo en igual medida o puede que aun más.

Sus desalentadores pensamientos cesan la incansable invasión en su mente cuando unos penetrantes ojos rojos lo miran y una dulce sonrisa se extiende por el atractivo rostro del pelirrojo. El rubio le limpia sus lágrimas y Kirishima sonríe aún más, riendo suavemente de esa forma tan angelical como siempre lo hace. Se separan ligeramente, lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo presione su frente contra la del rubio antes de besarlo amorosamente. Bakugou se sonroja de un suave rosa, besándolo de vuelta de manera sutil.

Tal vez… Si Kirishima realmente es el único para él…Puede que lo deje hacerle el amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bakugou vuelve a la estufa y está encantado de trabajar tan cerca del fuego de nuevo en lugar de tener que hacer los postres. La adictiva corriente de adrenalina que fluye en su sangre vuelve mientras él suda por el calor y sus músculos se ponen a trabajar de inmediato. La cocina está llena de camareros y camareras entrando y saliendo rápidamente junto con el agradable aroma de la deliciosa comida. Todoroki está a su lado y trabaja en silencio, pero con la misma seriedad que el rubio.

La presencia de Todoroki, y el hecho de que Deku trabajaba ese día, lo molestaban de sobremanera, pero Bakugou hacia todo lo posible para trabajar a su máximo potencial ya que al día siguiente tenía su descanso. De repente se distrae cuando ve a Todoroki sacar su teléfono y escribir un mensaje rápidamente. Se mueve para meterlo de nuevo a su bolsillo, pero antes de eso, escribe otro mensaje, aún más rápidamente, y finalmente lo guarda en su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Qué mierda haces enviando un mensaje mientras trabajas? —Bakugou se burla de él. Todoroki lo mira brevemente antes de sonreír ligeramente y la mueca burlona del rubio desaparece.

—Todo el mundo aquí hace llamadas y manda mensajes porque al jefe no le importa. Tu simplemente no tienes amigos. —Todoroki lentamente regresa al trabajo y Bakugou explota.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Como si yo necesitara esa mierda…!

—¿Porque ahora tienes a tu juguetito personal en tu casa?

Bakugou apretó la mandíbula y le gruñó a Todoroki antes de regresar a su trabajo, murmurando. —Él no es un juguetito.

—Entonces ¿Ya te gusta?

—¿Qué mierda? No, sigo sin saber una mierda acerca de él. —Bakugou se sonroja violentamente. —Preferiría no hablar sobre esta mierda aquí ¿Vale? Gracias, ahora cierra tu puta boca.

—¿Ayudó en algo lo que te enseñe ayer?

—UGHH, que mierda te acabo de decir…

—¿Ayudó, Bakugou? —Todoroki es ahora quien frunce el ceño y el rubio mira hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual.

—Si, ayudó… ¿Estas feliz ahora, imbécil? —Bakugou se frota la cara con irritación. Claro que fue una jodida gran ayuda para entender lo que Kirishima estaba tratando de decir en vez de interpretar, todo este tiempo, su acercamiento como un "Quiero sexo". Además de que ser capaz de saludarse entre ellos era agradable también.

El tiempo voló mucho más rápido de lo que a Bakugou le hubiera gustado. Le gustaba quedarse en la cocina, lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco. Sus hombros y brazos dolían agradablemente por el constante uso y sus rodillas y pies se sentían hinchados por estar parado durante tanto tiempo. Se lava las manos una última vez antes de salir por la puerta trasera para apreciar el aire exterior. Bakugou sólo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba trabajar mañana también, cuando de reojo ve una mata de cabello rojo y blanco de pie frente a él. Ugh.

—Bakugou. —Todoroki mueve la cabeza suavemente, reconociendo al rubio, antes de continuar. —Todavía no te vayas.

—¿Por qué? —Bakugou bufa antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos, de repente se da cuenta de que ha perdido la escama de Kirishima… Cierto, se la dio al tritón rubio. —… Hey, mitad-mitad.

Todoroki frunce el ceño y estrecha sus ojos por el apodo que Bakugou le había dado. Gruñe, esperando a que Bakugou continúe. El rubio opta por no contarle sobre el otro tritón ya que no tiene nada que ver con todo aquello, pero sí que tiene más preguntas en mente. —¿Crees que puedas explicarme otro gesto corporal?

—Claro ¿Cuál es? —Todoroki se gira para hacerle frente a Bakugou. El rubio vacila, pero se mueve hacia adelante para agarrar uno de los lados de la cara de Todoroki. Ve al bicolor ensanchar sus ojos antes de presionar su frente contra la del otro. Todoroki lo empuja bruscamente y le lanza una mirada asqueada.

—Significa "Te amo". No vuelvas a hacer esa mierda de nuevo conmigo. —Todoroki frunce la nariz con disgusto.

—¡Jodete! Dijiste que me explicarías…

—Nunca pensé que lo representarías. Si tienes duda de otro, descríbelo. No me toques. —Todoroki deja descansar todo su peso sobre un lado de su cuerpo, impaciente.

—Bien, cara de pene. —Bakugou pone una mano sobre su esternón perezosamente. —Me golpeo aquí con su cabeza y después me miro de nuevo.

—Significa "Lo siento" o "Perdóname" Si no te mira de vuelta significa un gran arrepentimiento, algo así como "Estoy terriblemente arrepentido, por favor perdona mi vergonzoso comportamiento" O algo similar a eso.

—Hmph…

—… ¿Eso es todo?

—Si, gracias. —Bakugou murmura su agradecimiento antes de moverse esquivando a Todoroki, pero un brillante destello de luz de unos faros de un coche que viene llegando lo ciegan. Cierra los ojos y los frota incómodamente. —¿Qué mierda?

La luz se apaga, junto con el ruido del motor, y una hermosa chica sale del coche con una gran bolsa de compras.

—Yaoyorozu, llegas justo a tiempo. —Todoroki le regala una pequeña sonrisa de aprecio mientras ella camina rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches Todoroki, Bakugou. —Ella le sonríe con preocupación al rubio y luego mira al bicolor. —Se lo doy ahora o…

—¿Darme que? ¿Qué mierda hiciste? —Bakugou estrecha los ojos sobre Yaoyorozu y ella se aleja hasta ponerse detrás de Todoroki con cierto temor.

Todoroki toma la bolsa de compras que ella llevaba y se la avienta al rubio. —Un regalo para ti.

Bakugou vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos, mirando la bolsa, luego hacia el bicolor. —¿Qué hay dentro? —Todoroki simplemente asiente con la cabeza hacia su dirección, así que mira cautelosamente la bolsa y comienza a quitar el papel envoltorio solo para ver la mierda más explícita que jamás, en su puta vida, pensó que tendría que ver. —Que. Mierda. Es. Esto ¿Qué…?

—Para ti. Para prepararte. Realmente vas a necesitarlo. —Todoroki le sonríe lo más dulcemente que puede en esos momentos, pero Bakugou siente que quiere despedazarlo y quemarlo hasta que solo queden sus cenizas.

—Entonces, cara de pene, estas tratando de decirme, A MI, que meta estas mierdas ¿Dentro. De. Mi. Culo? Que. En la puta madre… ¡¿Quién mierda TE PIENSAS QUE SOY?! —Bakugou ruge y agarra a Todoroki por el cuello de su camisa, sujetándolo firmemente y apretando con fuerza. —¡NO NECESITO ESTA PUTA MIERDA! ¿¡PORQUE COMPRASTE ESTO!? ¡ES JODIDAMENTE ASQUEROSO! —Bakugou se sonroja de un intenso rojo y gruñe les airadamente a ambos, empujando a Todoroki por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡B-Bakugou…! ¡Esto realmente ayudara…! —Yaoyorozu tartamudea apresuradamente, pero Bakugou no se detiene. Saca un paquete al azar y lo sostiene frente a él.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?! —Lee las instrucciones del producto rápidamente antes de agrandar los ojos lo más que puede. —¿¡UN JODIDO T-TAPON ANAL!? ¿¡Q-Q-QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PUTA PORQUERIA HACE…!?

—Abrirte…

—¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! —Bakugou le lanza la caja a Todoroki quien la atrapa gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. A continuación, procede a empujar la bolsa de las compras contra Yaoyorozu, ella cae al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo, gritando. El contenido de la bolsa sale volando y se riega por el suelo. Todoroki frunce el ceño y rápidamente corre para ayudar a una perturbada Yaoyorozu cuando Bakugou grita. —¡REGRESENLOS! ¡NO QUIERO ESA MIERDA! ¡NO NECESITO ESA PUTA MIERDA! ¡DEJENME SOLO, MALDITA SEA…!

La pesada puerta trasera del restaurante se abre y una alborotada melena de cabellos verde oscuro se asoma.

—¿Qué está pasando? Hay demasiado ruido aquí afuera… Oh ¿Yaoyorozu? ¿Por qué estás aquí…?

—¡DEKU! —Bakugou grita en estado de shock con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

—¡AHH! —Midoriya casi salta fuera de su piel. —¿P-porque sigues aquí, Kacchan? ¿Usualmente no te vas tan pronto acaba tu turno?

En una fracción de segundo, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y Bakugou apresuradamente meten todas las cajas y paquetes de contenido sexual de nuevo dentro de la bolsa de compras, encimando la envoltura de papel para ocultarlo todo.

—¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES AHÍ PARADO TODAVIA!? ¡ABRETE A LA MIERDA, PENDEJO! —Bakugou le grita furiosamente a Midoriya quien todavía está de pie en la puerta. Su rostro está ardiendo y puede oír como su corazón palpita en sus oídos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida.

—T-Todoroki usualmente me lleva a casa… —Midoriya se retuerce las manos nerviosamente y mira a Todoroki con sus grandes y ansiosos ojos.

—Vámonos, Midoriya. —Todoroki jala al de cabellos verdes fuera de la puerta trasera del local y ésta se cierra a sus espaldas. Empuja gentilmente la espalda de Midoriya en dirección hacia su carro antes de girar y, con una afilada mirada, murmurarle a Bakugou un "Úsalos" antes de dejar a Yaoyorozu sola con el explosivo rubio.

Yaoyorozu limpia, silenciosamente, la tierra y la grava de la parte trasera de su falda antes de hablar. —P-puedo llevarte a casa, Bakugou…

—Ni de coña, perra. Puedo tomar el metro. —Bakugou se da media vuelta y sale del estacionamiento. Las manos de Yaoyorozu agarran la bolsa antes de correr hacia el rubio para agarrarlo de la muñeca. Él golpea la mano de la chica antes de inclinarse de manera intimidante cerca de su rostro.

—Ba…

—Cállate la puta boca. Estoy hasta la puta madre de esta mierda. Ni se te ocurra intentar empezar a joder. —Bakugou habla con los dientes apretados y ve como ella traga con fuerza, pero aun así en sus ojos se ve la determinación.

—No puedes huir de él. Él va a hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—No estoy huyendo, simplemente no estoy dejando que haga una mierda. Ya casi está curado, lo botare a la mierda en un par de días. —Las despiadadas palabras de Bakugou salen de su boca como si fueran veneno. No quiere decir eso.

—Entonces lo hará mucho antes. Bakugou, él no es estúpido, si sabe que esta sanando más rápido entonces sabe que solo tiene un par de días para poder reclamarte como suyo. —Yaoyorozu lo sujeta por los tensos hombros y trata de hacerle entrar en sentido común. —Él te desea y va a tomarte ¡Es un Alfa, Bakugou!

Bakugou frunce las cejas y la fulmina con la mirada como si fueran dagas. A su memoria llega el recuerdo de la experiencia que sintió con la esencia de Kirishima a su máxima potencia. Se sintió como si estuviera borracho y prácticamente aletargado durante la mayor parte de sus actividades sexuales, pero recuerda que realmente, _realmente,_ _se sintió_ increíble y ni siquiera habían llegado hasta el final.

— _Mierda… Ella tiene razón ¡Tiene toda la puta razón! ¡Maldita sea…! —_ El rubio gira la cabeza y muerde el interior de su mejilla. —… ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer este apareamiento conmigo "arriba"?

—… Es posible, pero eso no los uniría como compañeros y eso es lo que él quiere… Además, como dato extra, no creo que él te deje dominarlo, todavía…

Bakugou le arrebata la bolsa de entre sus manos. Los objetos dentro de la bolsa chocan entre si ruidosamente por el brusco movimiento y el rubio siente como su estómago se revuelve de manera inquieta. —… Lo pensaré. —Murmura y se ruboriza hasta el cuello.

Yaoyorozu mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y convence a Bakugou de llevarlo a su casa diciéndole que irse en el metro con juguetes sexuales encima haría que le saliera el tiro por la culata y que solo se humillaría aún más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bakugou arroja la bolsa con los juguetes debajo de su cama y entra rápidamente al baño. Al abrir la puerta ve a Kirishima esperándolo, somnoliento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la bañera y su cabeza recargada sobre éstos.

—Bakugou. —Kirishima le da la bienvenida con una adorable y somnolienta sonrisa, la cual contrasta con el oscuro cielo y la luna que pueden verse detrás de la ventana del baño.

—Hey. —Bakugou se inclina y se frota contra Kirishima quien devuelve el acto perezosamente.

—Hey.

Los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan antes de sonreír ligeramente arqueando una de sus cejas. —Aprendes muy rápido… Buen chico. —El rubio acaricia al pelirrojo y Kirishima cierra los ojos, ronroneando en silencio. Bakugou toma nota, rápidamente, que las escamas del tritón rubio están acuñadas perfectamente entre las propias escamas rojas del antebrazo del pelirrojo. Kirishima debió de haber sacado algunas de sus escamas para reemplazarlas por las de su amigo, de manera muy parecida a como lo había hecho el otro tritón con la escama roja de Kirishima. Bakugou mira arriba, directamente hacia la cara del pelirrojo y ve que está muy somnoliento.

—… ¿Estas cansado? —Susurra, temeroso de molestar de más a Kirishima. El pelirrojo abre sus pesados parpados y se inclina para frotar su mejilla contra la del rubio antes de juntar sus frentes.

— _Te amo, Bakugou._

Bakugou siente un calor abrazador extenderse por sus mejillas. —… Estas jodidamente loco… Es demasiado pronto para que me digas esa mierda. —Murmura en voz baja antes de que Kirishima lo bese suavemente. El pelirrojo le regala una sonrisa cansada antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el agua y caer en un profundo sueño

— _…_ _¿Estaba esperando a que yo regresara a casa para poder irse a dormir? —_ El sonrojo de Bakugou brilla intensamente. — _… Eres demasiado bueno para mí, idiota…_

Para su disgusto, Bakugou siente la necesidad de mostrarle aprecio al pelirrojo. Adentra un brazo en el agua y frota afectuosamente la cabeza de Kirishima. Al principio, se sintió avergonzado por hacer aquello, pero valió la pena en el momento en que Kirishima se volteó y le besó la palma de la mano.

Kirishima era demasiado cariñoso con Bakugou, pero si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, eso no le importa demasiado. Después de masajear la cabeza del pelirrojo un poco más, Bakugou sale para entrar a su propio dormitorio y prepararse para dormir. Se deja caer sobre sus mantas de algodón después de ponerse el pijama y bostezar en voz alta. Ha sido un largo día de trabajo y es agradable finalmente poder irse a dormir.

— _Es un poco extraño que Kirishima este cansado esta noche. Usualmente siempre está lleno de energía… ¿Estará aburrido? Tal vez sea una buena idea dejarlo salir de la bañera… Y tal vez cambiarle el menú… Probablemente no sea saludable… siempre… Comer…Pescado…_

Bakugou siente desvanecerse en un descanso más que necesario. A pesar de que se siente molesto al saber de que debajo de él hay muchos juguetes sexuales, el olor de Kirishima lo abraza cómodamente y se queda sobre sus hombros y cuello como un agradable calor. Cae rendido inmediatamente y es el mejor descanso que ha tenido en años.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- Es común que la gente del mar se saquen sus propias escamas y las reemplacen con otras escamas cuando un amigo sale de viaje o se va por mucho tiempo. Es una manera de dar "apoyo" o, en otras palabras, funciona como un amuleto de buena suerte. Las escamas se caerán con el tiempo.

\- Sobre las lesiones de Kirishima: Bakugou puede ver que Kirishima se cura muy bien por su propia cuenta. Esta cicatrizando y no hay mucho que pueda hacer más que mantenerlo alejado de los peligros del océano hasta que se cure completamente.

 **GRAN NOTICIA:**

Todoroki es mitad humano y mitad tritón ¡Y es un Alfa!

En el siguiente capítulo Bakugou les dará un buen uso a sus juguetes.

Ademas, como advertencia, los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán de contenido explicito, como bombas sexuales cayendo una y luego otra y luego otra. Sorry not Sorry

Espero verlos pronto ¡KUUHAKU FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	9. Sin esperanza, vulnerable, injusto

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

— _Maldita sea… voy a hacerlo_

 _O_

Bakugou dándole un buen uso a sus juguetes

 **Traducción de las notas iniciales originales de la autora:**

Bienvenidos al lado oscuro ¡Aquí Kuuhaku!  
Mierda, este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora.

Les advertí sombre las "bombas sexuales" así que espero que preparen sus corazones (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Capítulo 9: Sin esperanza, vulnerable, injusto.**

—¡A-ahh! Hah… ¡Ahí…! Si… Se siente bien… Mmmm…

Bakugou golpea la barra de espacio de su computadora para detener el video porno que se muestra en la pantalla. Cierra el portátil y lo lanza lejos en la cama antes de caer en las acolchadas sabanas y mirar hacia el techo. Mierda.

Después de su ejercicio matutino, comenzó una exhaustiva investigación sobre los juguetes sexuales que ahora se encontraban esparcidos desordenadamente por toda su cama. Bakugou se sienta, soltando un quejido, y comienza a inspeccionar los diferentes paquetes y cajas que tiene enfrente. Los separa y organiza por categorías similares ¿Por qué carajos Yaoyorozu compró tantos?

Se sonroja cuando agarra el consolador más grande y lo lanza apresuradamente dentro de la bolsa de compras. _Demasiado grande…_ Bakugou continúa arrojando los objetos para los cuales aún no está preparado dentro de la bolsa, pero se asegura de conservar los que va a intentar utilizar ese día.

Los envoltorios se arrugan y rasgan ruidosamente en el tranquilo silencio de su habitación mientras él abre un consolador, un tapón anal con vibrador, condones y lubricante. Se sonroja con fuerza antes de golpear la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos y soltar un pesado suspiro.

— _Maldita sea… —_ Bakugou grita internamente antes de pasar con violencia sus manos sobre su cabello rubio ceniza para prepararse mentalmente. — _voy a hacerlo. Estoy jodidamente seguro de intentar esta mierda ¡No te acobardes ahora!_

Respira hondo y se quita la camisa para lanzarla sobre los objetos sobre su cama antes de salir de su habitación. Bakugou cierra la puerta de su habitación con seguro antes de entrar al baño para encontrarse con el tritón por segunda vez aquel día. Kirishima se sienta rápidamente en la bañera y le extiende los brazos con excitación. El rubio lo mira de manera despreocupada y baja la mirada para notar el plato del desayuno del pelirrojo en el suelo antes de que Kirishima exclame su nombre.

—¡Bakugou! —Kirishima agita sus brazos, esperando, y arruga el rostro cuando ve que Bakugou sigue poniendo su atención en el plato vacío. Aquella mañana, agregó vegetales provenientes del mar, como Kombu y Wakame, como complemento a las rebanadas de pescado que desayunaba el pelirrojo. Comió hasta dejar el plato limpio así que ese cambio en el menú parecía estar funcionando bastante bien.

—Si, si, ya se. —Bakugou bufa antes de agacharse sobre una de sus rodillas para permitirle a Kirishima abrazarlo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos. Le devuelve el abrazo ligeramente antes de palmearle la espalda para llamar su atención.

—Kirishima. —El pelirrojo continua con el abrazo antes de retroceder y mirar con curiosidad la cara del rubio. Bakugou se mueve para enroscar un brazo por debajo de la cola del pelirrojo y sacarlo de la bañera con sus entrenados brazos. Kirishima lo mira con la palabra confusión escrita por toda su cara. Bakugou lo ignora y lo coloca con cuidado sobre el suelo de baldosas. —Necesito bañarme, pero no te quiero cerca. Voy a sacarte unos momentos.

Habla Bakugou mientras agarra una toalla para secar rápidamente el cuerpo húmedo de Kirishima, al menos parcialmente, y lo carga de nuevo al estilo nupcial. El pelirrojo aprieta su agarre sobre Bakugou y mira alrededor frenéticamente, inseguro de lo que está pasando. El rubio le da a Kirishima un rápido beso en la sien para darle una sensación de seguridad antes de salir a la sala de estar. Coloca al tritón en el piso de madera, pero Kirishima sigue sujetando su cuello, lanzando una mirada aguda al tener en cuenta su nuevo entorno. Bakugou trata de apartar sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo gira su cabeza hacia él con los ojos abiertos como si fuera un venado frente a unos faros. Grita sonoramente e intenta esquivar a Bakugou para volver a la seguridad de su bañera, pero el rubio lo mantiene firme.

—Hey, hey… Está bien, no te preocupes. —Bakugou acaricia su cabello suavemente y le habla con calma, esperando pacientemente a que Kirishima se relaje.

—B-Bakugou. —Kirishima gime y mira más allá del cuerpo del rubio, hacia la bañera, pero Bakugou lo acerca a su pecho desnudo para abrazarlo cálidamente.

—Está bien, Saldré antes de que te des cuenta. —Retrocede y mira nerviosamente hacia un lado antes de precipitarse hacia adelante para besar a Kirishima suavemente. Siente que el tenso cuerpo del pelirrojo se relaja un poco, correspondiendo el beso. Se apartan sólo unos centímetros para que el rubio pueda susurrarle tranquilamente. —¿Estas bien?

Kirishima baja la mirada y se agita entre los brazos del rubio. —No… —Murmura en voz baja y agita la cola hacia arriba para después dejara caer suavemente en el suelo.

Bakugou suspira audiblemente y cierra los ojos. — _Quiero bañarme, Kirishima… —_ Sin ninguna intención de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, aleja los brazos del pelirrojo de su cuerpo y se levanta abruptamente. Kirishima lo mira desesperadamente, pero Bakugou se agacha para sostener su mano palmeada, acariciándola suavemente. —Está bien, es seguro estar aquí, es mi hogar, idiota.

Bakugou jala su mano y se dirige hacia el sofá de la sala de estar. —Sígueme.

Kirishima vacila, pero se relaja y se arrastra cautelosamente por el suelo, sosteniendo la mano del rubio con fuerza, como si Bakugou pudiera huir lejos de él si la soltaba. Pronto, se detiene sobre sus pasos cuando se enfrenta a un obstáculo en el suelo. Kirishima comienza a apretar dolorosamente la mano del rubio bajo el ligero estrés que atraviesa su cuerpo en ese momento. Mira a la alfombra debajo de la mesa de café y muestra sus dientes en defensa. Cuidadosamente, la empuja, y luego la golpea suavemente. Mira su palmeada mano con confusión antes de acariciar la suave superficie de la alfombra.

—¡Pfft…! Solo es una puta alfombra. —Bakugou se burla de las cautelosas acciones de Kirishima. El rubio se recuesta sobre la alfombra casualmente y pasa su mano libre sobre ella, animando a Kirishima a hacer lo mismo. El pelirrojo ensancha los ojos y rápidamente intenta sacar a Bakugou de la alfombra colocando sus manos bajo el trasero y las piernas del rubio. Grita y suelta suaves silbidos con urgencia, pero el rubio se ríe con genuina sinceridad de su protectora preocupación por él. —Está bien, Kirishima. No va a hacerme daño, tranquilo.

Bakugou pellizca las dos mejillas del pelirrojo y las jala suavemente. Kirishima sacude la cabeza con irritación para escapar de su trato burlesco, pero al parecer se mueve más libremente y comienza a olfatear alrededor del sofá. Una pequeña cantidad de su olor escapa de su cuello en el momento en que se frota contra los muebles de felpa. Huele muy bien, el mismo olor masculino y sexy que liberó el primer día que se conocieron. Sería agradable sentarse y permanecer en aquella atmósfera, pero hoy tiene otros planes.

Comprendiendo las acciones del pelirrojo como "marcas de territorio", Bakugou se levanta para regresar a su habitación sin que Kirishima lo detenga ahora que se ha calmado un poco. Bakugou envuelve su camisa, que lanzó antes sobre los juguetes sexuales, sobre éstos con seguridad y se dirige hacia el baño, mirando y checando brevemente al pelirrojo. Kirishima está ensimismado frotando su cuello sobre la mesa de café y parece estar muy ocupado así que el rubio se permite ocupar el baño él solo, cerrando la puerta y regalándose un muy merecido espacio aislado.

Limpia el consolador y el tapón anal a fondo, ruborizándose como loco y entrando nerviosamente en la ducha. Bakugou se baña rápidamente, aun y en su avergonzado estado, asegurándose de limpiar sus áreas privadas lo mejor que puede.

— _Maldita sea… voy a hacerlo. —_ Cierra la llave del agua y sale para sentarse contra una pared e inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. Rápidamente se seca con una toalla y respira profunda y calmadamente.

Bakugou comienza a acariciarse y cierra los ojos, utilizando lentas sacudidas y una buena cantidad de presión. Su suave miembro lentamente se vuelve más duro y él mismo deja de tocarse cuando ya tiene su pene tan duro como una roca. Agarra un condón y lo coloca con cuidado sobre su miembro para disminuir la cantidad de desorden que pueda hacer y toma el lubricante.

Recubre sus dedos generosamente, se da la vuelta y se posiciona sobre sus rodillas. Lleva una mano hacia la pared delante de él para poder tener de donde apoyarse mientras lleva su mano lubrificada hacia su trasero. El rubor de Bakugou le quema en las mejillas antes de separar sus piernas. Frota su ano y cierra los ojos con anticipación mientras presiona su dedo índice sobre la abertura, adentrándolo lentamente, hasta que toda la longitud de su dedo desaparece dentro de su caliente cuerpo. Bakugou exhala su tembloroso aliento, el cual no sabía que sostenía, y se retuerce contra su dedo. En realidad, no siente que sea mucho y entro con bastante facilidad. Bakugou comienza a mover su dedo, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, lento y tranquilo. No se siente tan mal, pero tampoco se siente bien. Tal vez otro dedo ayude.

Bakugou retira su dedo, juntándolo ahora con su dedo medio, para volver a penetrar el anillo de músculos. Le cuesta más adentrarlos y honestamente le duele un poco. El rubio sabe que debe prepararse un poco más, pero está impaciente por terminar con aquello y un poco de dolor no lo va hacer acobardarse.

Deja que sus dedos se queden ahí durante un rato para adaptarse a la nueva intrusión. Bakugou puede sentir a sus entrañas pulsar debido a su acelerado ritmo cardíaco y el calor alrededor de sus dedos hace que se sonroje más de lo que ya está. Intenta hacer respiraciones de relajación para ayudarse a aflojarse alrededor de sus dedos antes de abrirse más con un movimiento de tijeras.

—Hah… Mierda… —No se siente tan mal ahora, y de hecho se siente aún mejor después de que roza ciertas áreas dentro de sí mismo que le hacen temblar agradablemente. Bakugou sigue abriéndose, cada vez más y más ampliamente, hasta que es capaz de añadir un tercer dedo. Sentir su interior lleno de esa manera es realmente excitante y el leve ardor en el exterior de su ano lo hace sentir extrañamente mejor. Su pene se contrae entre sus piernas y la fuerza con la que se contrae le hace preguntarse por qué es que nunca se había tocado antes.

Bakugou jadea y gime suavemente antes de sacar sus dedos y agarrar rápidamente el tapón anal. Esparce una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre el objeto antes de alinearlo sobre su entrada. Bakugou separa sus piernas un poco más y empieza a arquear la espalda cuando adentra la afilada y puntiaguda punta dentro de su cuerpo.

—Hah… Ah… Joder…— La punta se deslizó con facilidad dentro de él, pero a mitad de camino de grosor es donde las cosas se pusieron un poco duras. La base del tapón anal era mucho más grande que la punta y comienza a poner resistencia contra su apretado ano. Bakugou respira profundamente y trata de relajarse, empujando el objeto milímetro por milímetro hasta que se lo introduce por completo dentro de él. Escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo por la repentina acción. —W-woah... Santa mierda… —Por unos instantes pensó que había entrado y se había atorado dentro de él, pero la base tenía forma cónica, por lo cual no habría incidentes.

Aliviado, mueve un poco su trasero, sorprendiéndose de la sensación bastante cómoda del objeto. Las primeras penetraciones dentro de él eran ásperas, pero ahora que lo tenía completamente dentro se sentía muy bien. La presión y la sensación de sentirse lleno le proporcionaban más placer que sus dedos, y entonces pensó de nuevo ¿Por qué mierda no lo había hecho antes? Se mueve rápidamente para presionar un botón en la parte inferior de la base para encender el modo vibrador.

—Ohh… Eso se siente… — _Bien_. El vibrador envía un placentero zumbido por toda su espina dorsal y el rubio se estremece ante la erótica sensación que aquello le proporciona. Su espalda se arquea y él lleva ambas manos a la pared, presionando su frente contra ella, también. Sus piernas tiemblan débilmente y cae en una posición sentada. —J-joder…

Presiona el botón nuevamente y la velocidad e intensidad de las vibraciones aumenta. La sensación de vibración que siente en su ano le hace querer eyacular y la presión que siente en su vientre se está acumulando rápidamente. Bakugou vuelve a subir la velocidad al máximo y grita con placer. —¡Oh, joder! Mmm… ¡M-mierda…! —Se siente jodidamente bien.

Bakugou puede sentirse al borde del orgasmo, por lo que rápidamente presiona una vez más el botón, pero para apagarlo. La sensación de zumbido cesa y él siente que quiere volverlo a encender de nuevo para disfrutar plenamente las vibraciones, pero no tiene planes de caer en la tentación. Retira el tapón anal mientras sisea por el leve ardor. Es duro de retirar y siente que le quema un poco alrededor de su ano, pero al final lo saca exitosamente. El rubio se siente completamente vacío y desea sentirse lleno de nuevo, así que rápidamente gatea hacia la arrugada camisa tirada en el suelo. Hay otro juguete que quiere probar hoy y no tiene intenciones de tener un orgasmo sin antes usarlo.

Agarrando el consolador de menor longitud, presiona la base con ventosa del objeto adhiriéndolo a la pared y lo cubre con cuantiosas cantidades de lubricante antes de añadir un poco más de lubricante en su ano para una buena penetración. Se gira, posicionándose en sus manos y rodillas. Poco a poco se acerca hasta sentir la punta del consolador en su entrada. El sonrojo le cubre hasta el cuello y Bakugou sacude su cabeza para liberarse de la vergüenza y auto penetrarse contra el consolador.

—Ahh… N-nnhg…—Muerde su labio inferior para evitar gritar en voz alta. Es más grande que el tapón anal, pero no por ello imposible de meter. Despacio, Bakugou continúa empujado su trasero hacia la pared, penetrándose centímetro a centímetro con el consolador hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de él. —Jodida puta… ¡m-mierda…!

La sensación tan llenadora que el consolador proporciona dentro de él es casi abrumadora, sus ojos se estremecen cuando comienza a respirar de manera profunda y caliente, tratando de ajustarse al tamaño del objeto dentro suyo. Bakugou puede sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitar contra el consolador y eso lo hace sentirse aún más lascivo, erótico y más sexy de lo que ya sentía. Empieza a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente, con cautela, hasta que se siente más confianza y comienza a rodar sus caderas alrededor del objeto, follándose a sí mismo formalmente.

—Ah… Mierda… Hah… E-eso se siente muy bien… Kirishima… —Sus ojos se abren ante el desliz de su lengua. _¿Qué carajo acabo de decir?_ Mierda, se está tomando aquello demasiado enserio. Bakugou se auto penetra más rápido y más duro, intentando llegar al orgasmo lo más rápido que puede debido a su vergüenza y en parte porque quiere más. Necesita más.

Mas rápido. Mas fuerte. Mas duro. Kirishima, mas ¡MAS! Kiri…

Bakugou eyacula dentro del apretado condón con un grito y mordiendo su labio en un intento completamente fallido de mantener sus sonidos lascivos a un mínimo. El eco resuena en voz alta y suena de forma vergonzosa contra sus oídos por lo travieso que sus gemidos se oyen. Se ruboriza y se estremece violentamente, apretando su culo contra el consolador y eso se siente _increíble._ Los brazos de Bakugou pierden fuerza y cae hacia adelante. El consolador se desliza fácilmente fuera de él debido al lubricante y gimotea ante la repentina desaparición de la presión dentro de él. Jadea con la cara pegada al suelo y el culo al aire. Se toma su tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de levantarse temblorosamente para sacar el condón de su pene sobre estimulado, amarrándolo rápidamente y tirándolo a la basura.

El rubio echa un vistazo de su inquietante aspecto sobre el espejo. Esta desalineado, el sudor gotea por ambos lados de su cara mezclándose con el sudor de su mojado cabello rubio ceniza. Su piel está resplandeciendo en colores rosa y rojo, desde ligero rubor en su rostro hasta sus hombros. Los ojos rojos, casi negros por la dilatación, lo miran de vuelta y sus labios se abren un poco para tomar necesarias respiraciones. Bakugou se aleja de su lascivo reflejo y busca su ropa limpia, pero no encuentra nada. Mierda. No llevo ropa. La única prenda de ropa que llevaba era la que traía puesta antes de entrar al baño. Bakugou, decididamente, lanza su ropa sucia dentro del cesto y envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura, saliendo cuidadosamente del baño con sus juguetes sexuales y lubricante en mano.

El destello rojizo que esperaba ver no se encontraba ni en la cocina ni en la sala. — _¿Dónde está Kirishima…? Oh mierda._ —La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y escuchaba ligeros sonidos de movimiento dentro. Mierda ¡Había olvidado cerrar la puerta de camino a la ducha!

Bakugou empuja el resto de la puerta y ve al pelirrojo descansando sobre su cama mirando sus juguetes sexuales con curiosidad. La bolsa está volteada y todo el contenido de ella está esparcido en la cama hasta el suelo. Kirishima está particularmente interesado en los muy realistas consoladores, toqueteándolos y olfateando con cautela.

—¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO!? — Bakugou deja caer sus pertenencias sin pensarlo dos veces y empuja al pelirrojo fuera de la cama. Kirishima cae al suelo, cerca del rubio, con un grito sorprendido, pero a Bakugou no le importa. Mete rápidamente los juguetes sexuales en su bolsa original con cierto pánico.

— _¡Joder! ¡Joder! Porque no cerré la puta puerta… —_ De repente, siente que Kirishima olfatea sus muslos curiosamente antes de levantar la toalla alrededor de su cintura para oler sus áreas privadas.

—¡¿QUÉ…!? ¡ALEJATE DE MI, IMBECIL! — Bakugou patea el pecho de Kirishima y éste se desliza a través del piso de madera, pero el pelirrojo agarra su tobillo rápidamente y lo jala de manera violenta, haciendo que el rubio caiga sobre su espalda. —AH ¡MIERDA…!

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera hacer algo, Kirishima rápidamente arranca la toalla alrededor de su cintura y engancha una mano palmeada bajo una de sus rodillas para empujarla hasta el hombro del rubio, al igual que en su primer encuentro íntimo. Los ojos de Kirishima se ensanchan al observar el fluido presente en el ano de Bakugou antes de levantar la cabeza para posar sus sorprendidos ojos rojos contra los ojos llenos de pánico de Bakugou.

—¡E-E-ESPERA! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ESTO ES LUBRI… ¡NO…! ¡KIRISHIMA…! —Bakugou grita apresurado, pero Kirishima corta sus palabras con un aplastante beso. —¡MMPH!

El aroma de Kirishima se libera inmediatamente al 100% y se adhiere obstinadamente a la atmósfera. La masculinidad, la sensualidad y el aroma intoxicante de Kirishima se apoderan de todos los sentidos del rubio. Bakugou inmediatamente se siente aturdido y sus músculos pierden la motivación para empujar al pelirrojo, pero él no piensa ceder, aun y cuando siente a Kirishima frotarse contra él a propósito. Bakugou gira la cabeza hacia un lado y desesperadamente jadea para respirar.

—¡E-ESPERA! — Bakugou intenta empujar débilmente al pelirrojo por los hombros, pero Kirishima usa esa oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Siente la lengua del tritón lamer y deslizarse por todo su interior, intercambiando su resbaladiza saliva dentro de su caliente boca. Bakugou intenta tomar respiraciones cortas a través de su nariz para evitar inhalar demasiado de su aroma intoxicante, pero la forma en la que Kirishima lo besa, hace que sea difícil poner resistencia.

El pelirrojo empuja con fuerza sobre Bakugou y el rubio siente el grueso pene del tritón salir de su abertura. — _Mierda. —_ Agarra ambos lados de la cara de Kirishima y gira su propio rostro a un lado para respirar profundamente. Lamentándose de hacerlo pues inmediatamente termina tragando una gran cantidad del olor de Kirishima. Cierra los ojos, sin esperanzas, pero todavía continúa gritando. —¡ES ENSERIO! ¡DETENTE, BASTARDO…!

Bakugou siente la fuerte presión de una mano sobre su hombro y otra sujetando su cadera. — _¡No! ¡Espera…! —_ Kirishima rápidamente se alinea contra la entrada del rubio y empuja con fuerza, usando todo el impulso de su fuerte cuerpo para adentrarse dentro del rubio. Bakugou se ahoga con su propio aire y aprieta sus ojos violentamente, sintiendo como el pene de Kirishima lo penetra dolorosamente.

—¡A-AGHH! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! —El cuerpo de Bakugou se tensa de inmediato y su culo se aprieta sobre el miembro de Kirishima. Automáticamente, sus piernas se abren con amplitud para tratar de acomodar el gran miembro dentro de él, aunque lo único que consigue es que Kirishima presione su cuerpo más cerca de él. El pelirrojo todavía está penetrándolo y es a mitad de camino cuando Bakugou grita de dolor otra vez. —¡GUH…! S-SACALO, MIERDA ¡SANTA MIERDA…!

Kirishima retrocede, hasta la punta, pero el alivio le duro poco al rubio al sentir como vuelve a enterrarse, esta vez más profundo. —AH ¡HAH…! ¡NO TE MUEVAS…! —Otro doloroso empujón. —¡UNGHH…! ¡B-BASTA! JODER ¡ESO DUELE…!

Kirishima gruñe despacio cerca de la oreja del rubio y sus cejas se fruncen ante la estrechez de Bakugou. Se acerca y frota su olor sobre el rubio posesivamente antes de acaparar sus labios de nuevo. Saborea descuidadamente los labios de Bakugou y deja mordiscos en su labio inferior. Empuja su lengua caliente dentro del rubio una vez más cuando Bakugou abre su boca para soltar un gemido.

—¡MMPH…! ¡N-NNGH! —Bakugou intenta hacer que su voz salga. Gritando. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa para convencer a Kirishima de detenerse. Las lágrimas comienzan a arder en las esquinas de sus ojos por el dolor de su ano extendiéndose hasta el punto de hacerlo lagrimear. Sacude la cabeza frenéticamente y finalmente se libera del beso. —KIRI… ¡UGH! MIERDA… ¡KIRISHIMA…! BASTA ¡NO MAS! ¡E-ES JODIDAMENTE DOLOROSO!

Kirishima continúa penetrándolo lentamente, una y otra vez, tratando de empujar toda su longitud dentro de Bakugou, pero es inútil. Bakugou intenta respirar, tratando de relajarse, para relajar su ano temporalmente, pero los empujes duros del pelirrojo hacen que sea difícil para él calmarse.

—¡P-POR FAVOR…! — _Oh Dios mío…_ El pánico se apodera de su pecho y su cabeza palpita, entumecida, por el abrumador olor, pero el dolor de su ano siendo abierto lo mantiene consiente. Quiere desmayarse, así como la última vez. Prefería desmayarse y ser follado que tener que lidiar con aquella agonía por más tiempo.

—¡POR FAVOR…! ¡HAH…! ¡KIRI… SHIMA…! ¡T-TE LO RUEGO…! NO MAS…

Bakugou solloza y jadea con fuerza cuando siente a Kirishima empujar de nuevo, un poco más profundo ahora, y siente como si su culo realmente fuera a romperse con la siguiente penetración.

—¡UGHH! POR FAVOR… ¡KIRISHIMA! ¡B-BASTA! ¡HAH! ¡POR FAVOR…! ¡AGHHHH! —Bakugou grita frustrado por la desesperanza y vulnerabilidad que está mostrando. Trata de evitarlo, pero ha perdido el control total sobre su cuerpo. Nada está funcionando como desea, está perdiendo todo. Bakugou grita abiertamente y permite que las calientes lágrimas fluyan por su rostro, mirando con sus intensos ojos rojos al pelirrojo.

Kirishima por fin cesa sus movimientos y mira hacia la afligida cara del rubio. Sus ojos están nublados por la lujuria, pero visiblemente está luchando contra sus propios impulsos mientras se aleja del rubio. Bakugou suspira audiblemente y respira de manera temblorosa.

—J-jodete. Te juro que te odio.

Bakugou se limpia las lágrimas cuando Kirishima deja de liberar su olor, manteniéndose un apenas un poco en el aire. Kirishima se aleja y mira al rubio de manera preocupada y culpable. Bakugou se gira a un lado, enrollándose sobre si mismo, presionando una mano sobre su ano.

—Nghh… Joder…—Bakugou parpadea rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas e inspecciona su mano para cerciorarse de que no hay sangre. No hay nada y se siente aliviado de haber usado el consolador antes o de lo contrario seguramente ahora tendría un desgarre. Por otra parte, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido si él no se hubiera masturbado, pero los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con Todoroki y Yaoyorozu pasan como flashes por su mente, también recuerda como ellos hicieron especial énfasis en el hecho de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano… Bakugou se levanta lentamente del suelo y se estremece de dolor. Se mueve para intentar sentarse sobre uno de sus muslos para evitar irritar su adolorido ano.

Kirishima gime y jadea con culpa a su lado, pero Bakugou no le presta atención. Esta más concentrado en recuperar el aliento y tratar de relajarse. El pelirrojo se mueve para sentarse frente al rubio y murmura despacio, como si estuviera preguntando.

—Vete a la mierda. Quiero estar solo. —Bakugou gira ligeramente la cabeza, evitando movimientos rápidos. Kirishima sigue mirándolo con ojos tristes hasta que Bakugou se mueve para alejarlo, pero Kirishima se mueve más rápido para presionar su frente contra el pecho del rubio. Con cautela, coloca las manos palmeadas en la cintura de Bakugou para abrazarlo de manera insegura.

Bakugou deja salir un suspiro irritado, se mueve lentamente para introducir sus dedos suavemente dentro de los sedosos cabellos rojos. Los acaricia tiernamente, desenredando algunos, como una manera de darle el perdón. Murmura —… Tienes suerte de estar bien bueno… —Antes de respirar profunda y calmadamente.

Bakugou gira cuidadosamente la cabeza para mirar su habitación y encuentra la botella de lubricante que estaba buscando detrás de él. Se acerca y se encoge de dolor, de nuevo, antes de agarrarlo y acercarle el bote a Kirishima. Quita la tapa y lo mueve hacia el pelirrojo. —¿Ves esto? Esto es un jodido lubricante. Esta mierda no es natural en mí, bastardo.

Kirishima mira a Bakugou con la preocupación latente en su pecho antes de oler la pequeña abertura de la botella. El rubio vierte algo del lubricante en la mano palmeada del pelirroja para que él mismo pueda tocarlo. Kirishima frota sus dedos y lo olfatea. A continuación, acaricia rápidamente el ano del rubio y compara el líquido.

—¡Ah…! N-no me toques de esa manera, imbécil. —Bakugou se ruboriza y le frunce el ceño al pelirrojo por haberlo tocado en general, pero sobre todo porque tocó su, en esos momentos, dolorosamente sensible ano.

Kirishima gime humildemente y gimotea con una mueca, presionando su cabeza en el pecho de Bakugou otra vez.

—… Mientras lo entiendas, está bien. —Palmea la cabeza del pelirrojo suavemente antes de mirar amargamente hacia el suelo.

Por mucho que quiera estar molesto con Kirishima, es difícil puesto que un tritón, como él, no puede entender nada. Pero, de cualquier forma, antes y después de que eso pasara, él no estaba completamente seguro de querer estar con alguien como Kirishima, especialmente después de aquello.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- En el capítulo 3, había mencionado que la gente del mar puede permanecer fuera del agua durante un largo período de tiempo por lo que para Kirishima estaba bien esta fuera de la bañera mientras Bakugou estaba ocupado en la ducha.

\- La gente del mar hablan en lenguaje corporal pero también usan sonidos o ruidos. Para aclarar: Los sonidos que hacen pueden ir desde ronronear, gruñir, y gemir a jadear, murmurar, chirriar, y el silbar.

\- Dato divertido: El consolador que usó Bakugou fue el que originalmente le compraron a Yaoyorozu.

Pido disculpas si no he manejado este capítulo de buena manera...  
˚‧º · ಥ_ಥ ‧º · ˚

En el siguiente capítulo: Bakugou no está seguro de sus sentimientos por Kirishima y todo el mundo se está preparando para ir al club. ¿Qué tipo de intención tendrá Bakugou como para ir al club?

Espero verlos pronto ¡KUUHAKU FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) §


	10. El amor duele

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

Resumen:

Un día como ese merecía ser desperdiciado durante toda la noche, alcoholizándose y bailando obsenamente.

O

Bakugou no está seguro de sus sentimientos por Kirishima y todo el mundo se está preparando para ir al club. ¿Qué tipo de intención tiene Bakugou al ir al club?

Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:

¿Cómo les va? ¡Aqui Kuuhaku!

Quisiera hacer una nota rápida antes de que comience el capítulo: siento que porque Kirishima no habla completamente el lenguaje humano, es difícil para todos ustedes ver que se está comunicando con Bakugou. Pero me gustaría señalar que son capaces de comunicarse entre sí a través del lenguaje corporal. Ciertamente no es perfecto palabra por palabra, pero definitivamente funciona bien. Tal vez no estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo al transmitir esto, por lo que haré todo lo posible para mostrarlo correctamente de aquí en adelante.

 **Capítulo 10: El amor duele.**

Bakugou se sienta en la sala de estar encima de la alfombra, la espalda apoyada contra el sofá detrás de él y los brazos sobre la mesa de café frente a él. Frunce el ceño frente al pelirrojo que se desliza de un lado para el otro, desde la sala de estar hasta su dormitorio, trayendo todo lo suave y afelpado que encuentra para envolver con ellos a Bakugou.

Kirishima está, desesperadamente, haciendo un nido de mantas, camisas y pantalones para cubrir delicadamente el herido estado de Bakugou. Gimotea silenciosamente para sí con un ocasional gruñido de culpa mientras acaricia suavemente las caderas del rubio antes de cubrirlo.

—... Kirishima. — El ceño fruncido de Bakugou se hace más profundo cuando el pelirrojo, sin saberlo, lo ignora al precipitarse hacia el baño para regresar con las toallas las cuales añade al nido. Kirishima retira las mantas y le da palmaditas en las caderas antes de envolverlo de nuevo. El nido improvisado envuelve a Bakugou hasta debajo de sus pectorales y está comenzando a sobrecalentarlo debido a la cantidad de capas alrededor de él.

—Kirishima. —Bakugou grita de nuevo y el pelirrojo se mueve para regresar al baño, pero el rubio lo agarra rápidamente por su muñeca. —Hey, presta atención.

Kirishima lo mira con sus ojos de cachorrito pateado y un puchero. Deja caer una mirada de culpa hacia el suelo, gimiendo antes de remover el nido una vez más para revisar al rubio. Bakugou frunce las cejas ante esa muestra tan genuina de preocupación y su corazón se hunde con fuerza. Kirishima realmente no quería hacerle daño y está haciendo todo lo que esté a su alcance para intentar ayudarlo, a pesar de la inutilidad de sus intentos.

—Kirishima… Esto no está ayudando en lo absoluto. —Bakugou solo puede pensar en que tendrá que hacer la cama de nuevo, poner la ropa en su lugar correspondiente y regresar las toallas al baño. —No estoy sangrando. Solo dame un jodido momento y estaré mejor.

El puchero de Kirishima se profundiza e inclina la cabeza con confusión. Bakugou bufa y comienza a destruir el desorden de nido hecho por el pelirrojo. Agitado, Kirishima se queja en voz alta y empuja las mantas hacia su posición inicial, pero Bakugou lo empuja bruscamente y grita con ira acumulada.

—¡Déjame solo, carajo! —Bakugou empuja las mantas lejos de él y mira al pelirrojo. —No hay nada que puedas hacer así que ya para. Y deja de tocarme de una puta buena vez, ya has hecho suficiente.

Bakugou lo mira con pura amargura y el labio inferior de Kirishima tiembla mientras inclina la cabeza hacia abajo con total culpabilidad. Gime tristemente antes de subir la mirada nuevamente para emparejar sus ojos rojos con los ojos llenos de rabia de Bakugou. Su amplio pecho sube y baja mientras respira profundamente, como si el pelirrojo llegara a un acuerdo con algo.

—Bakugou… —Kirishima expulsa su nombre con ligera frustración y se mueve para sentarse en el regazo del rubio, pero Bakugou lo empuja lejos.

—¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo!? ¡No quiero sexo!

—¡No, Bakugou! —Kirishima grita con molestia antes de sujetarse del cuello del rubio, pegándose más a su regazo. Bakugou se tensa con pánico antes de sujetar los brazos del tritón con fuerza para tratar de alejarlo.

—¡ALEJATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE MI! ¡CARA DE MIERDA! ¡MI CULO DUELE…!

Kirishima de alguna manera aleja sus brazos del mortal agarre de Bakugou y se aferra a las muñecas del rubio. Mueve los brazos de Bakugou para colocarlos alrededor de su cuerpo, uno alrededor de sus hombros y el otro bajo su cola. Kirishima reengancha sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Bakugou y lo mira con sus grandes ojos tristes, gimoteando bajo y significativamente. Casi como si estuviera diciendo adiós y con un tono de voz tan derrotado. El corazón de Bakugou se aprieta fuertemente en su pecho cuando mira directamente hacia la desolada cara de Kirishima. _¿Qué…?_

—…No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto, Kirishima. —El corazón de Bakugou late con sombría anticipación. Quiere apartar la mirada, pero la seriedad de Kirishima lo hace quedarse a regañadientes.

Kirishima agita los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, suavemente, y murmura de nuevo antes de girar un poco el cuerpo para mirar hacia la puerta principal del apartamento de Bakugou. El pelirrojo se vuelve y mira profundamente los ojos del rubio. _No..._ Bakugou puede sentir el latido de su corazón palpitar en su cabeza y los engranajes en su cerebro se mueven rápidamente ante la conexión repentina de lo que Kirishima está tratando de decir.

—No, con un demonio. —Bakugou habla severamente, pero sus ojos están abiertos con pánico.

— _¡Es demasiado pronto para que vuelvas a casa, idiota! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No me quieres? ¿Q-que hay de tus lesiones? No puedes irte aun ¡No estas completamente curado! —_ Bakugou mira las heridas del pelirrojo que ya están curadas. — _¡Maldita sea…! —_ Palidece ante la sola idea de Kirishima desapareciendo a pesar de que está tan cerca en esos momentos, en su regazo, entre sus brazos. El calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo es tan real y sólo lo aprecia ahora que quiere irse. Los brazos de Bakugou se tensan alrededor de él, acercando aún más a Kirishima. — _No me dejes… no ahora… ¿Por qué haces esto Kirishima…?_

Kirishima frunce el ceño y gimotea insistentemente, moviendo sus brazos para sacudir los hombros de Bakugou. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos se ensanchan con énfasis y sus palabras son más claras en ese mar de rojo escarlata de lo que jamás podrían decir sus palabras.

— _Te hice daño, Bakugou… Déjame, déjame ir y olvídate de mí. mereces algo mejor…_

 _—_ No entiendo…

—Bakugou. —Los labios de Kirishima se tensan en una línea recta, los ojos entrecerrados y sin pestañeas. _—Si lo entiendes._

Bakugou muerde su labio inferior y siente un sudor frío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal. — _¡Espera un minuto…! ¡Espera un jodido minuto! ¿¡Quieres!? Yo todavía no se si… yo…_

—No, Kirishima… No puedo… Yo no…

El agarre del pelirrojo en los hombros de Bakugou se afloja y se desliza hacia abajo para caer sobre el suelo con un golpe suave. Kirishima frunce las cejas y rápidamente se retira del regazo de Bakugou para deslizarse hacia el gran ventanal en la sala de estar. Separa las persianas con una mano y mira hacia el exterior con un gemido bajo.

—¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo!? —Bakugou brinca y se pone al lado del pelirrojo, retorciéndose con algo de dolor por la irritación de su ano. —¡La gente te vera, idiota!

Bakugou agarra la muñeca de Kirishima que está abriendo las persianas y está a punto de jalarlo cuando ve a Kirishima mover su otra mano para tocar delicadamente la ventana de cristal, hacia el vasto océano azul a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sus ojos escarlata brillan y luego se apagan cuando mira hacia fuera con depresión. El océano está lo suficientemente cerca para verlo, pero lejos de su alcance. Por su propia cuenta, suelta las persianas y Bakugou le suelta el brazo. Las persianas se cierran sobre el cristal, alejando a Kirishima de la vista exterior en la cual anhela estar. El pelirrojo mira por la ventana hasta que se cierra completamente, acariciando inconscientemente la escama del triton rubio en su antebrazo. Gimotea, bajo y grave, largo y melancólico. El corazón de Bakugou se hunde y sus pulmones sienten que se desplomaran dentro de su apretado pecho.

El deseo de Kirishima de irse a casa, el abandono de su amor aparentemente no correspondido, y aquellas palabras no pronunciadas que salen de su cuerpo, siendo su ser la encarnación de su lengua materna. Un verdadero tritón, hablando con su cuerpo y con sonidos. Tantas emociones, tanto daño. Le duele a Bakugou ser la razón de todo lo que está sucediendo, sin embargo, siente frustración hacia el pelirrojo por haber aparecido en su vida.

—Kirishima… —Bakugou se sienta cuidadosamente sobre sus rodillas junto al otro, torpemente. Titubeando en enfrentarse a la respuesta que Kirishima dará, susurra. —¿Te estas… rindiendo conmigo?

Bakugou lo mira nerviosamente, ambos se miran a los ojos en silencio. La atmósfera es tensa y frágil. Ambos tienen miedo de arruinarlo y hacer que uno de ellos se rompa en pedazos. Cautelosamente, Kirishima mueve una mano palmeada y la coloca encima de la cadera de Bakugou. Mira directamente a los ojos del rubio con genuino significado y da un suave apretón. — _No puedo tenerte… No está funcionando y aun así, no puedo perdonarme por haberte hecho aquello, Bakugou._

Bakugou traga el bulto que se forma en su garganta. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué es tan difícil superar esto? ¿Por qué no pueden seguir adelante?

—… ¿No me amas? —Bakugou siente que una furia comienza a hervir profundamente dentro de sí mismo y comienza a divagar en voz alta, incapaz de contener sus pensamientos. —¿No eres tú el único imbécil que me quería? ¿No eres tú el único imbécil al que yo dejaba besarme y abrazarme? ¡¿No eres tú el único que me hacía considerar tener sexo e incluso penetrarme con juguetes sexuales para prepararme?!

Kirishima baja la mirada, entendiendo el tono de voz de Bakugou como un resentimiento hacia él. —Bakugou…

—¡NO! ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! ¿¡SABES PORQUE NO ESTOY MOLESTO CONTIGO POR HABERME VIOLADO!? ¡PORQUE DESEABA QUE ME FOLLARAS! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTOY JODIDAMENTE LISTO, PELOS DE MIERDA! PERO AHORA ¡NI SIQUERA ESTOY SEGURO DE SEGUIR QUERIENDO ESTO CUANDO ACTUAS DE ESTA MANERA TAN JODIDAMENTE ESTUPIDA!

Bakugou se levanta lentamente sobre sus rodillas mientras grita con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo a Kirishima y lanzando una cantidad intimidante de aura amenazante sobre el pelirrojo. Kirishima gimotea bajo la tensa presión de la atmósfera y frota una mano palmeada en su brazo, mirando hacia otro lado. Kirishima levanta su cola lentamente y se sienta en silencio, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y permitiendo que el rubio continúe gritándole.

—¿¡Y TU SIMPLEMENTE TE RINDES Y MANDAS TODO A LA MIERDA DE ESTA MANERA!? ¿¡QUE TU SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJAS TAN PRONTO Y SE COMPLICA TODO PARA TI!? ¿¡ES QUE TRATAR DE LLEGAR A MI CORAZÓN ES ALGO PARA PENSARSELO DOS VECES!? —En el fondo, Bakugou conoce a Kirishima y probablemente, más que seguro, es que no piense nada de aquello, pero él puede decir que está empezando a decirlo por puro enojo y terquedad.

Bakugou realmente no sabe por qué se siente tan ofendido. ¿Por qué está intentando aferrarse a su relación cuando él no quería comenzar una desde el principio? ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de mantener a Kirishima a su lado más tiempo cuando sus heridas estarán completamente curadas esa noche? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarlo ir y permitir que Kirishima regrese a su casa? ¿Por qué siente un tirón doloroso en su corazón cuando la idea de Kirishima dejándolo es tan real ahora?

Kirishima se inclina hacia adelante y presiona su frente en el esternón de Bakugou, empujando profundamente y con fuerza. — _¡Lo lamento…! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Bótame, está bien… solo hazlo ¡Por favor…!_

El silencio cae sobre ellos incómodamente y el único sonido presente es la respiración áspera de Bakugou. Kirishima se aparta lentamente del pecho de Bakugou y levanta vacilante su mirada para que coincida con los intensos ojos rojos del rubio.

— _Bakugou, ya no quiero hacerte daño._

El corazón de Bakugou se rompe en un millón de pedazos y le importa un bledo tratar de juntarlos de nuevo. De hecho, quiere sentirse desesperado. Quiere permanecer con ese sentimiento y deleitarse con la desesperación y el dolor que siente por Kirishima. Así es como debería ser. Debería sentir cada dolor que ese evento le provoca sentir por haber cometido el error de traer a Kirishima a su hogar, en lugar de dejarlo morir, como debería haberlo hecho.

Tomando su última oportunidad, Bakugou echa un vistazo a la cara de Kirishima, sin darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles, como esa cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho que vio el primer día que lo conoció. Su corazón de repente brinca en su pecho cuando Kirishima se inclina hacia él en un inocente acto de preocupación, pero están tan cerca, pensó, que estaba a punto de besarlo y sus ojos bajan hasta sus suaves labios antes de regresar su mirada a la de Kirishima. El pelirrojo lo nota y sus ojos se ensanchan ligeramente. Se ruboriza mientras retrocede a una distancia razonable del rubio.

Bakugou se enrojece a regañadientes debido a aquella acción tan evidente y su corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado. _¡Ah! Esto debe ser amor…_

Kirishima es ... tan amable, tan genuino y tan sincero. Cariñoso, amoroso y protector. Tiene una sonrisa tan brillante como el mismo sol y una personalidad linda, con una cara hermosa para que coincida con ella. Fuerte, audaz y varonil, todo lo que un macho alfa debe ser. Cabello sedoso de color rojo y penetrantes ojos rojos con una piel bronceada besada por el sol. Tan jodidamente bueno y tan perfecto, y Bakugou cayó por pura casualidad en tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con un hombre así.

De alguna manera, Kirishima le atrae, es cómodo y fácil estar a su lado, excepto por su necesidad habitual de afecto, pero incluso eso es agradable de vez en cuando. Sus abrazos y besos son tan cálidos y llenos de pura emoción de solo poder tocar al rubio. Sin saberlo, Bakugou se acostumbró a esa emoción e incluso a veces la esperaba. Es bueno llegar a casa sabiendo que alguien te está esperando con los brazos extendidos y especialmente cuando es alguien tan cariñoso como Kirishima.

Y ese mismo hombre lo está dejando ir. Que injusta es la vida. Trae algo tan dulce e intoxicante a su mundo, sólo para arrebatárselo después. Bakugou sabía que debía haberse ocupado solo de sí mismo y haberlo botado cuanto antes, sin llegar a conocerlo. Por eso no desea una relación con nadie. Esto es exactamente por lo que no sentía necesidad de tener una novia o un novio o la idea de un matrimonio.

 _—¡Siempre tienes que lidiar con los sentimientos de las demás personas y toda esa maldita mierda que al final no importa…! Siempre pensé en mí y solo en mí. Mira la mierda que has hecho, ahora soy un desastre. —_ Bakugou apretó sus dientes para calmar un poco sus nervios.

—Bien, vete a tu puta casa. —Bakugou se levanta bruscamente y carga a Kirishima para volver al baño. Lo arroja a la bañera sin un solo fragmento de gentileza y Kirishima gime antes de mirarle desesperadamente.

—¡Bakugou…!

—No, vete a la mierda. —Bakugou gruñe antes de caminar hacia la puerta, agarrando el pomo para abrirla con fuerza.

Bakugou se apoya fuertemente contra la puerta y exhala profundamente a través de su nariz mientras aprieta fuertemente su mandíbula. Detrás de la puerta, Kirishima grita su nombre y se escuchan fuertes salpicaduras antes de que los fuertes puños del rubio golpeen contra la puerta. Los golpes vibran a través del cuerpo del rubio y cada golpe contra la puerta se siente como un puñetazo contra sus intestinos y alma. Bakugou cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando el rostro con agonía.

— _Te voy a echar por la mañana._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El nombre del restaurante 'Plus Ultra' se enciende brillantemente por encima del edificio y muchas personas están entrando con emocionadas sonrisas y conversaciones sobre qué comer para su cena temprana. Contrastando con ellos, Bakugou frunce el ceño y berrea en silencio, haciendo muecas por las caras-jodidamente-felices que hacen en su camino hacia el interior del restaurante.

Bakugou entra cuidadosamente por la puerta de atrás y se da cuenta inmediatamente de que casi todo el mundo está dentro de la cocina. Normalmente, no están demasiado ocupados antes de las 5 pm por lo que tiene sentido que todos sean capaces de mantener una conversación juntos, pero hay algo en esa reunión que parecer ser un poco diferente.

—¡Diablos, si! ¡Suena divertido para mí! —Sero eleva un puño al aire.

—¡Si! ¡Sabía que vendrías! —Ashido exclama feliz antes de girarse hacia Uraraka y chocar las palmas

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Bakugou gruñe por su ruidosa conversación, cautelosamente fuera de su círculo social.

—¡Bakugou! justo a tiempo. Estábamos haciendo planes para ir a un club esta noche ¿Te unes? —Ashido prácticamente vibra de excitación.

—¿Ir a un club…? —La ceja de Bakugou se alza con interés.

—¡Sera muy divertido! Además, podemos divertirnos y relajarnos antes de que empiece la escuela ¿Saben? —Uraraka mira a Midoriya al hacer la pregunta y él le sonríe de manera brillante —Vendrás ¿Verdad, Deku?

—Si, por supuesto ¿Por qué no? —Midoriya se rasca la mejilla con timidez con un dedo.

—UGH ¿Deku va? —Bakugou gime dramáticamente y mira fijamente al hombre de pelo verde quien rápidamente desvía la mirada lejos del rubio.

—¿Iras? —Todoroki mira a Midoriya, que está justo a su lado.

—¿Si? —Midoriya mira al más alto con sus grandes ojos. —¿Iras?

—… Umm. —Todoroki cambia su peso, de una pierna a otra, incómodamente antes de que Uraraka interrumpa.

—Bakugou ¿Qué dices? Estamos planeando una pre fiesta en la limosina de Iida. Cerveza gratis. —Uraraka canta antes de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a escribirle un mensaje a Iida con la lista de personas que van a ir.

—Seguro. —Bakugou gruñe y empuja a todos para llegar al fregadero y lavarse las manos. Todoroki y Yaoyorozu rápidamente intercambian miradas tensas ante la situación que se está desarrollando.

—¡Si! —Ashido y Uraraka se abrazan, saltando de arriba abajo antes de lanzarle una diabólica mirada a Yaoyorozu. —Ahora tendrás que ir porque Bakugou dijo que si.

Yaoyorozu pone una cara de preocupación antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente, derrotada, y regresa a su puesto para preparar la mesa. Todoroki la sigue y se mete las manos en los bolsillos tan pronto como todo se calma.

—… ¿Habían planeado esto de antemano?

—No realmente… Uraraka y Ashido querían ir a la discoteca con todo el mundo y yo les dije que iría si Bakugou les decia que sí, pero no pensé que en realidad diría que sí. —Yaoyorozu mira a Todoroki de manera desesperada.

—Su tritón va a despedazarlo si va.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que vaya, Todoroki… Que deberíamos…

—¿Todoroki? —Ambos giran la cabeza en dirección de la suave voz de Midoriya.

—Midoriya. —Todoroki endereza la postura y aclara su garganta ente el repentino llamado. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Vendrás al club con nosotros? Uraraka quiere reunir más personas, así que… —El joven de pelo verde señala a la chica con su pulgar y le regala a Todoroki una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Claro.

Midoriya lo mira de manera extraña, pero sonríe sin importar más y regresa al lado de Ashido y Uraraka.

Todoroki suspira y vuelve a mirar a Yaoyorozu. —Trataré de convencer a Bakugou sobre ir, si eso no funciona…

—… ¿Esperemos que si funcione? —Yaoyorozu termina su frase antes de bajar los hombros. —Realmente no quiero ir… pero si Bakugou va entonces quiero ir a cuidar de él.

Todoroki asiente con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Bakugou que está cerca de las estufas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Se queja Bakugou antes de que Todoroki pudiera decir algo.

—No salgas esta noche. —Todoroki mira entre cerradamente al rubio. —A ÉL no va a gustarle eso.

—Hare lo que me salga del puto culo ¿De acuerdo, cara de pene? Ahora déjame solo, joder.

—Bakugou…

—¡Ábrete a la mierda! Quiero beber esta noche, es mi puta decisión y si a él no le gusta me importa una jodida puta mierda. Es mi vida. —Bakugou golpea un sartén sobre la estufa con una cantidad innecesaria de fuerza y Todoroki golpea su mano contra la muñeca del rubio para agarrarlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —Todoroki gruñe despacio, irritado.

Bakugou aleja su muñeca y se inclina cerca del hombre frente a él. —Ninguna mierda está mal. Soy exactamente el mismo que siempre eh sido, bastardo.

—… ¿Ocurrió algo? —Todoroki lo mira con cautela y comienza a mirar sutilmente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bakugou casi lo empuja fuera de su espacio personal. —No paso nada y es la última mierda que diré ¡Así que déjame solo de una puta vez o voy a añadir más quemaduras a tu cuerpo además de esa que tienes en tu jodido ojo!

Bakugou grita en voz alta y los demás en la cocina empiezan a encogerse con miedo de molestar a Bakugou demasiado y hacer que explote sobre todos ellos, después de matar a Todoroki. El cuerpo de Todoroki se enfurece y frunce el ceño antes de empujar al rubio. Regresa al lado de Yaoyorozu una vez más y comienza a ayudarla a fijar su espacio de trabajo.

—… ¿Todo…?

—Lo odio. —Todoroki mira al rubio a través de la cocina y Bakugou le regresa la mirada con otra de advertencia y peligro. Todoroki se burla del rubio antes de girar y apoyarse contra el mostrador. Cruza sus brazos sobre su ancho pecho y suspira pesadamente. —… ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?

Yaoyorozu le sonríe de manera preocupada. —Para nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Es finalmente después de largas horas de trabajo que todos están esperando fuera de la parte posterior de Plus Ultra. Algunos de ellos se habían ido rápidamente a sus casas después de su turno para cambiarse de ropa, mientras que otros se quedaron así como estaban.

—¡Aquí, Bakugou! —Sero le arroja una camisa de repuesto que tenía en la parte trasera de su coche al rubio y Bakugou se quita su camisa de trabajo en el estacionamiento para reemplazarla por la de Sero.

—¡Whoo ~ Bakugou! Deberías unirte a un club de striptease con un cuerpazo como ese. —Ashido guiña un ojo y chasquea los dedos para señalarlo juguetonamente con el dedo índice. Sero y Ashido reír en voz alta y Bakugou frunce el ceño a sus personalidades infantiles. Sólo quiere beber.

—Atrae a todas esas sexys chicas hacia mí. —Sero lo mira de manera presumida, colocando sus puños en sus caderas de manera triunfal. —Te di mi camisa.

—Cierra la puta boca, nunca accedí a eso. —Bakugou rueda los ojos a su compañero de trabajo mientras empuja sus brazos a través de las mangas de la camisa. Mira las latas de cerveza en el coche de Sero y le hace una seña con la barbilla. —Pásame una cerveza

Sero lanza una lata de cerveza hacia Bakugou y otra hacia Ashido, sosteniéndo una para sí mismo. Gritan "salud" antes de comenzar a beber, esperando la llegada de Iida. Uraraka se ocupa de arreglar la cola de caballo de Yaoyorozu mientras Midoriya y Todoroki observan pacíficamente a los demás junto a su coche.

—¿Estas bien, Todoroki? Has estado actuando extraño durante todo el día. —Midoriya frunce el ceño ligeramente hacia el hombre apoyado contra uno de los lados de su coche.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. —Todoroki le da una pequeña sonrisa y le da una palmadita en el hombro con tranquilidad. —Solo no me entusiasma ir al club.

—¿Entonces porque vienes? No tienes porque hacerlo ¿Sabes?

—Esta bien, Midoriya, iré.

Midoriya alza una ceja antes de mirar a lo lejos de una manera pensativa. —Hmm... Bueno, si realmente quieres ir entonces supongo que puedes quedarte en la barra si no quieres bailar. Pero, de nuevo, el bar puede ser bastante molesto. Es probable que las chicas y chicos se te acerquen, a menos que eso sea lo que quieres, pero si no quieres eso, entonces sería mejor ir a la pista de baile, pero entonces, la gente probablemente te tocaría y tal vez no te guste, pero eso también es inevitable en un club…

—Midoriya. —Todoroki golpea su hombro contra el hombro del otro joven y se rie ligeramente de él cuando detiene su incesante murmullo y lo mira con sus grandes ojos. —No te preocupes tanto por mi, sé cuidarme solo.

—Bueno… Si tu lo dices, Todoroki.

Intercambian sonrisas pacíficas antes de que una limusina negra y lisa entre en el estacionamiento y un alto hombre cuadrado salga con confianza.

—¡Iida! —Todo el mundo grita emocionado y saltan de arriba abajo, excepto Bakugou que simplemente sigue bebiendo otra de las cervezas de Sero.

—¡A pasado tanto tiempo, chicos! Me aseguraré de mantener un ojo cuidadosamente sobre todos ustedes así que por favor confíen en mí y me aseguraré de llevarlos a salvo de vuelta a sus casas esta noche. —Iida mueve las manos a su alrededor, enfatizando sus palabras, asegurándose de entrecomillar el aire a su alrededor cuando palabras importantes salen de su boca.

—¡Vamos! ¡Antes de que el club se apague! —Ashido agarra los brazos de Uraraka y Yaoyorozu y las arrastra hacia la limusina. Los otros caminan detrás de las muchachas y Midoriya se gira hacia el largo coche antes de que Todoroki le toque suavemente su espalda.

—Llevaré mi carro ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Todoroki señala su coche con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y los ojos de Midoriya se ensanchan.

—¿Vas a conducir? ¿No beberas esta noche?

—No, no bebo. Me hace sentir enfermo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje familiar Iida? Siento que no te he visto en años incluso si solo fueron dos semanas. —Uraraka se sienta al lado de Iida con Ashido inclinándose para unirse a la conversación.

—¡Apurate y bebe! El club al que vamos es algo atrevido asi que vas a querer estar ebrio. —Ashido se ríe maquiavelicamente y pasa bebidas para todos en la limusina, excepto Yaoyorozu quien levanta una mano delicadamente para rechazar amablemente la oferta.

—¡Deberias beber de manera responsable! —Iida le grita a Ashido quien cubre sus oídos apresuradamente.

—¡Dios, Iida! ¡Aun asi trajiste las cervezas de todos modos! —Ashido grita mientras destapa su cerveza para tomar un trago grande.

—¡Eso es porque Uraraka me pidió que trajera bebidas! —Iida grita, al igual que Ashido, haciendo ademanes y comenzando a discutir tontamente con una Uraraka en medio de todo aquello.

—Oh ¿Dónde esta Deku? —Uraraka empuja a Iida y Ashido para separarlos y mira a su alrededor.

—Con el mitad-mitad. —Bakugou agita una mano hacia las bebidas y Sero le pasa una. Termina rápidamente la primero y hacia un gesto para que le pasen otra con impaciencia.

—¡Joder, Bakugou! Tranquilo hermano. —Sero se ríe alegremente, pasándole otra cerveza antes de beber rápidamente la suya para ponerse al tu por tu con el rubio.

—¡BEBE RESPONSABLEMENTE! —Iida lo apunta con su firme brazo y eso le revienta un nervio al rubio.

—¡HARE LO QUE SE ME PEGUE LA PUTA GANA! —Bakugou explota antes de acabarse su cerveza solo para irritar al hombre ¿Qué pasa con la gente que últimamente se la pasa diciéndole qué hacer? ¿Por qué la gente no puede dejarlo solo? Podría haber sido mejor ir a un bar solo en lugar de unirse a esos hijos de puta.

Se sienta más desparramado en los asientos de cuero negro y un molesto ardor en su culo le recuerda lo que ocurrio aquella mañana. No dolía tanto ahora, pero frunce el ceño al recordarlo. Incluso tratando de relajarse, recuerda a Kirishima. Aprieta los dientes con frustración y mira a Sero sentado a un lado de él. Un día como ese merecía ser desperdiciado durante toda la noche, alcoholizándose y bailando obsenamente.

—¡PASAME OTRA PUTA CERVEZA, SERO!

—¡Santa mierda, Bakugou! Tranquilo, ten.

Traducción de la notas finales originales de la autora:

\- No he podido manejar bien a Kirishima, así que aquí está mi intento de compensar la falta de comunicación.

\- Iida es de una familia rica y prestigiosa, por lo que es dueño de una limusina. Todoroki y Yaoyorozu son ricos también, pero porque Iida quiere asegurarse de que todo el mundo esté bien, decidió ser el conductor designado y porque Uraraka quería invitarlo.

\- Iida estaba de vacaciones con su familia, así que no estaba con ellos durante las vacaciones de primavera. Sin embargo, aun no trabaja en el restaurante, Plus Ultra.

En el siguiente capitulo: Bakugou va a la discoteca con todos y ¿cómo reaccionará Kirishima cuando llegue a casa? ¡Un fragmento del punto de vista de Todoroki tambien ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo!

Voy a verte pronto. Kuuhaku HACIA FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) §


	11. Pensando en ti

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Bienvenidos de nuevo amigos ¡Aqui Kuuhaku!

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, asi que espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten

 **Para la audiencia de la versión traducida** : Hola! Gracias por venir y disfrutar de la serie hasta ahora y espero que continuen hasta el final :) Un gran aplauso y gracias también a Alondra por hacer un trabajo increíble en la traducción, así que dénle un poco de amor! En la serie original en el capítulo 8, decidí hacer una secuela con Todoroki siendo el personaje principal, él es un alfa medio-tritón, como algunos de ustedes probablemente saben ahora. Organice una encuesta durante los capítulos 8 y 10 permitiendo a los lectores elegir quién debe ser la pareja de Todoroki y Midoriya ganó ^^ La recompensa fue también mostrar un pequeño fragmento de su vida amorosa en su POV como parte de este capítulo, así que por favor disfrútenlo! Lamento que no pudieran haber sido parte de la encuesta, pero aun asi ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

 **Capítulo 11: Pensando en ti.**

La música resuena explosivamente por todo el edificio, haciendo vibrar las paredes y llegando al interior de todas y cada una de las personas en el Club. La estrafalaria iluminación vibra por las paredes de color negro, bailando y destellando al ritmo de la música. Ashido tenía razón al decir que aquel club era atrevido, las gentes se restregaban entre ellos con apenas la suficiente distancia como para poder cruzar el lugar de extremo a extremo. Todo el mundo en la pista de baile estaba prácticamente ebrio y parecían estar teniendo sexo con la ropa puesta, restregándose todos contra todos.

—Deku ¿Esa camisa es nueva? Se ve realmente cara. —Uraraka se inclina cerca de Midoriya para gritar tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la estridente música. El chico mira hacia su camisa y la jala ligeramente.

—Oh no, es de Todoroki. No es una buena idea venir a este tipo de establecimientos con la ropa de trabajo. —Midoriya se rasca la nuca antes de que Todoroki choque su espalda contra una ebria mujer que pasaba por ahí.

—Es sofocante estar aquí… —Todoroki arruga el rostro con asco y hace un gesto hacia la mujer que se recarga en su hombro buscando donde apoyarse. Ella murmura obscenidades antes de que uno de sus amigos llegue a tropezones hacia ella para llevársela a otro lado. Todoroki entra en el espacio personal de Midoriya y coloca una segura mano en la cadera del joven de cabellos verdes antes de hablar. —… ¿Cómo le puede gustar a alguien estar aquí?

—Tienes que estar borracho o al menos "tocado" para poder divertirte, Todoroki. —Midoriya se ríe alegremente antes de que Ashido enganche un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—¡No bebiste antes con nosotros, Midoriya! Vamos a la barra, necesitas beber ¡WHOO! —Ashido grita, levantando un puño al aire, mientras Sero la imita.

—¡Joder, si! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —Sero los abraza por la espalda y los empuja para encaminarlos a la barra.

Bakugou, por el otro lado, ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en uno de los altos taburetes que estaban disponibles. Busca con la mirada al barman y una vez que lo encuentra trata de obtener su atención, pero la mujer a la que el barman está ayudando se encuentra reluciendo sus curvas y haciendo pucheros con los labios con ojos de cachorro. — _Jodida mierda, va a ser que es uno de "esos" barman. —_ Bakugou suspira audiblemente y mira hacia la masa de gente hasta que, de improvisto, cruza la mirada con un joven moreno cerca de él. Es alto y algo guapo, pero aquello no es tan significativo después de ver a Kirishima, e incluso al tritón rubio. Ellos son mucho más hermosos y seductores que ese estúpido hombre borracho. Mierda, había ido con la intención de olvidarse de ellos, no de recordarlos a la menor oportunidad. — _Necesito un trago ¡Ahora!_

Bakugou, rápidamente, aleja la mirada e intenta parecer casual al apoyar su cabeza en la palma de una mano, colocando un brazo en la mesa de la barra. — _No te atrevas a venir aquí. No te atrevas a hablar conmigo._

—Hey. —El hombre se acerca al rubio y se sienta en el taburete vacío al lado de Bakugou, acercándose a su oído. —¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

—Ya estás sentado, joder. —Bakugou frunce el ceño con irritación y se distrae en llamar al barman, quien, finalmente, asiente con la cabeza en su dirección captando su orden.

 _—_ _Apúrate y déjame en paz, mierda. Sólo quiero beber, nada más maldita sea. —_ La risa del moreno hace que Bakugou pase de mirarlo y el hombre le suelta una mirada presumida.

—Ohh ¿Eres de esos difíciles, no es así? Eso me gusta. —El hombre se acerca y gruñe prácticamente a milímetros de la oreja del rubio. La bocanada de aire de sus labios huele fuertemente a alcohol y Bakugou se tensa ante el patetico intento de coqueteo hacia él.

-Aléjate de mí, joder. No estoy interesado. —Bakugou empuja al hombre y grita debido a la música. El moreno se ríe de nuevo y Bakugou siente que lo quiere ahorcar hasta la muerte. No es, ni de cerca, tan amigable como la risa de Kirishima.

—Vamos, habla conmigo, chico lindo. —El hombre mueve su silla más cerca de Bakugou y presiona uno de los lados de su pierna contra la del rubio.

—No me toques, mierda...

—Te hare pasar un buen trato, solo dame una oportunidad ¿sí?

Bakugou siente que el hombre comienza a trazar círculos en la parte baja de su espalda y se inclina hacia adelante para deslizar su lengua caliente en uno de los lados del cuello del rubio. Bakugou retrocede y, muy para su disgusto, se ruboriza ferozmente por las acciones tan directas del hombre. Está a punto de gritar y sacarle la mierda, cuando, el hombre lo jala bruscamente para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Maldición, eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas así.

Eso es todo. Bakugou cae al suelo y patea con fuerza sobre una de las patas del taburete, enganchando sus pies alrededor de ella y empujándola lejos del hombre. El moreno cae al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo y la gente a su alrededor grita de sorpresa antes de reírse y volver a sus propios asuntos. Bakugou regresa a su asiento y se saca al hombre de encima, lanzándole una mirada de muerte tan amenazante que el moreno huye. Quiere asesinar al tipo por haberlo lamido, pero no quiere que lo echen del club, aún.

Pasan siglos para que el camarero llegue hacia donde esta y él bebe y bebe hasta que finalmente siente el zumbido del alcohol subir por su cuerpo agradablemente. Bakugou exhala un suspiro de alivio. Se siente más liviano y libre. La música pulsa a través de su cuerpo y ahora siente ganas de bailar. Se pone de pie torpemente y se dirije hacia la pista de baile, empujando y metiéndose a través de los grandes grupos de hombres y mujeres por igual.

—Hah... Joder, si. —Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos para apreciar la libertad que siente ahí. Es agradable perderse y beber tanto como se quiera y bailar todo el tiempo que se quiera. También es genial alejarse del trabajo, el próximo año escolar y de tratar con Kirishima. Maldición ¿Por qué sigue pensando en él?

La música cambia a un ritmo más movido, con un bajo fuerte, y Bakugou rápidamente escapa de sus pensamientos preocupantes con la ayuda del alcohol. Puede sentirse balanceándose junto con la multitud y mueve sus caderas con ritmo fácilmente. _Maldita sea,_ se siente sexy. Ahora que está borracho, le gusta la atmósfera húmeda y vaporosa que lo rodea. Lo hace sentir sucio y jodidamente caliente.

Los cuerpos se están restregando y lo está haciendo descuidadamente a su alrededor. Las muchachas y los muchachos, por igual, lo golpean en su trasero mientras que otros lo tocan pervertidamente antes de que el rubio los aleje con un "¡Vete a la mierda!" Y una peligrosa mirada de advertencia. Bakugou sólo quiere bailar toda la noche sin tener que tratar con otros que solo buscan llevárselo a sus casas.

Una mujer, particularmente confiada, se acerca a Bakugou, comiéndoselo descaradamente con la mirada. Ella lo mira de arriba abajo, por todo su cuerpo, antes de lamerse sus labios seductoramente. La mujer se adentra en su espacio personal y susurra cerca de su oído.

—Maldita sea, bebé. Muévelo. —Ella gruñe y rápidamente se gira para pegársele y restregarse contra su pene. El cerebro y el cuerpo de Bakugou funcionan con lentitud antes de agarrar su cadera para empujarla, pero ella agarra con una mano su brazo y gira su cadera hacia él.

—Ah joder. —Bakugou admite que se siente bastante bien, pero no es lo mismo cuando, quien lo hace, es alguien que más bien te importa un bledo. — _Kirishima ... Quiero a Kirishima aquí. —_ Aprieta los dientes para contener otro gemido cuando la chica comienza a hacer twerking contra su miembro y Bakugou frunce el ceño mirando la espalda de la chica. Preferiría hacer esto con Kirishima — _Mierda ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en él otra vez...?!_

La chica se endereza y se gira para envolver un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Bakugou. Ella se apretuja contra él y casi le saca todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones al presionar sus grandes pechos contra el suyo propio, duro como roca. La chica frunce los labios antes de sonreír y mover sus oscuras pestañas hacia él. Bakugou se encoge sobre si mismo y está a punto de retroceder, pero de repente la ve meter una mano en su escote y sacar un pequeño y delgado paquete cuadrado.

—¿Qué mierda eres tú…?

Siente que la chica agarra su mano con la suya, poniendo el paquete entremedio. Hay una protuberancia circular familiar en el medio del plano paquete y él se tensa. Un condón.

—Hey, chico guapo. —La chica se ríe airadamente en su oído. —Mmm… Quiero verte desnudo, nene. Vamos a divertirnos un poco. —La chica gime, lasciva, y de repente palmea la entrepierna de Bakugou. Él reflexivamente la empuja y ella cae al suelo con un ruido fuerte y un grito sorprendido.

—Vete a la mierda, puta ¡Como si quisiera follar a una puta de culo facil como tú! —Bakugou le gruñe enojado antes de colarse entre la multitud y regresar al bar. No está lo suficientemente borracho. Bakugou puede oírla gritarle, pero él solo se ríe del lamentable estado de ella. Tiene mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Toma un par más de shots antes de regresar a la pista de baile sintiéndose aún más motivado para bailar. Inicialmente, quería emborracharse para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. La violación de Kirishima, el abandono de su amor por él, y en general, olvidar que el pelirrojo es un tipo perfecto. Pero ahora que está borracho, sólo puede pensar en ese pelirrojo tritón y por ello deja que sus pensamientos tomen libremente su mente.

 _—_ _Quiero verlo. Quiero tocarlo. Quiero probarlo. Kirishima, no me dejes. Aún no. —_ Sus brazos están en el aire y Bakugou está moviendo su cadera con la potente música con entusiasmo. La habitación es tenue, contrasta contra las luces coloridas y parpadeantes alrededor de la multitud, eso sólo lo hace querer bailar de manera sucia. Bakugou se siente aún más sexy que antes y comienza a tocarse, arrastrando los dedos por su cuello, por su fuerte pecho y por sus musculosos costados. Mierda. Se siente bien. _Muy_ bien.

—Hah ... — _Te quiero, Kirishima. Quiero todo de ti. Quiero darte todo de mí. Vamos a coger, Kirishima. márcame como tuyo, hazme tu compañero. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Y joder, si es posible, déjame hacértelo también._ Bakugou piensa en ello, aturdido, pero tiene sentido ya que probablemente Kirishima realmente se preocupa por él y no piensa en su relación potencialmente seria. _En realidad, no estás renunciando a mí, ¿verdad, Kirishima? Me amas. Lo dijiste..._ El corazón de Bakugou se hunde un poco y se siente culpable por azotar al pobre pelirrojo debido a su obstinada personalidad. Ni siquiera le dio a Kirishima la oportunidad de explicarse a fondo.

De repente, un cuerpo se golpea contra su espalda con dureza y él se mueve hacia adelante antes de que un brazo fuerte lo rodee completamente. El cuerpo detrás de él es musculoso y es un poco más grande que el del rubio.

—¿Qué mierda...? —Bakugou gira la cabeza vertiginosamente antes de interceptar sus ojos contra los brillantes ojos naranjas de un pelirrojo. Su corazón da un latido brevemente pensando que era Kirishima en su visión nebulosa, pero frunce el ceño enojado al hombre —¡Aléjate de mí maricón!

El hombre se echa a reír y Bakugou internamente se encoge ante lo diferente que ciertamente es de la angelical risa de Kirishima.

—Te ves muy bien tocándote. No, _increíble._ No me pude resistir ¿Bailamos? —El hombre arquea una ceja hacia él juguetonamente antes de restregarse contra Bakugou y el rubio se tensa.

 _¿Que carajo?_ Bakugou puede sentir la erección que el hombre ya tiene y que intenta meter entre los muslos del rubio y una leve presión familiar en su culo le recuerda una vez más de que su pelirrojo preferido no se asemeja en nada a éste detrás de él. El hombre gira alrededor del cuerpo de Bakugou y el rubio cierra sus ojos, mareado por el movimiento que el giro dio a su palpitante cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan tenso, nene? Relájate, voy a cuidarte muy bien —Bakugou siente que el hombre desliza una pierna entre las suyas propias y sus manos golpean contra su culo, a propósito, fuertemente, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. _¡Jodida mierda...!_ El rubio agarra los hombros del hombre pelirrojo y trata de apartarlo. Si Bakugou tenía algo que lamentar en esa noche, aparte de haber tenido que venir a aquel club, sería haberse emborrachado tanto que apenas podía controlar sus músculos para empujar al hombre.

—Eugh… ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Déjame solo! —Bakugou grita sus palabras, pero se entrelazan en forma desordenada.

—Maldición, tienes una cara de sexy bastardo. Déjame llevarte a mi casa esta noche. —El hombre golpea el culo de Bakugou dolorosamente y él salta por el acto repentino. _Kirishima nunca me trataría tan mal. —_ Apuesto a que tienes un culo apretado, nene.

El hombre se lame los labios antes de precipitarse para besar a Bakugou y él reúne toda la energía que tiene en su cuerpo para apartar la cabeza. El pelirrojo termina besando al rubio descuidadamente en sus mejillas enrojecidas y se aleja dudando.

—¿Qué...?

—Hey. —Bakugou interrumpe al hombre y le mira con los ojos furiosos y afilados como dagas. —Tengo a un hombre esperándome en casa, así que ya te puedes ir a joder a otra parte.

Bakugou aleja su brazo y aprieta con fuerza su puño antes de estamparlo justo en el rostro del hombre, una grieta agradable se siente contra sus nudillos. El rubio cae al suelo, en su estado de ebriedad, junto con el pelirrojo quien se enrosca en sí mismo por el dolor y gritando con la nariz sangrando. Bakugou puede sentir sus labios abrirse en una sonrisa maniática. _Te merecías eso, idiota. Eso te enseñará a no tocar a un hombre que ya tiene dueño._ Bakugou rápidamente se levanta y se abre paso entre la gente que los rodea a ambos en estado de shock y algunos gritando —¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Emocionados.

 _—_ _¡Kirishima...! Estoy volviendo a casa por tu maldito culo así que más te vale que me aceptes. No voy a parar. Te quiero, así que no tienes otra opción. Dices que no otra vez y te encerraré para siempre. Pero no dirás que no, porque me amas. Tú lo dijiste ... así que confiaré en eso. Tengo fe en tu intuición, así que hagámoslo realidad ... Ámame, Kirishima. Sé mío._ _Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo para siempre._

* * *

 **[Todoroki]**

Apesta a alcohol, sudor, y demasiado perfume y colonia. Es abrumador para su agudo sentido del olfato y le duele la cabeza. La música se eleva en sus oídos incómodamente y las luces intermitentes lo ciegan cada vez que cierra sus ojos. Midoriya se sienta en el taburete junto a Todoroki y bebe todo lo que Ashido le pide para él. Todoroki frunce el ceño por la cantidad que está bebiendo y acerca aún más su taburete al del de cabello verde. Se coloca para poner a Midoriya entre sus piernas y lleva un brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre más pequeño para protegerlo de otros que quieran tocarlo. Midoriya lo mira de reojo brevemente mientras toma su bebida y Todoroki decide actuar de manera casual sobre sus acciones. Él opta por poner su frente en el hombro de Midoriya y gruñe en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien Todoroki? —Midoriya se ríe y empuja la frente del otro con el hombro. Un rubor rosado espolvorea sus mejillas por el alcohol y Todoroki quiere morder la flexible piel. -Tal vez no deberías haber venido después de todo.

Todoroki levanta la cabeza hacia el hombre de cabello verde y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose para acercarse a él. —Está bien, Midoriya. — _Quiero asegurarme de que nadie te toque. Eres_ mío _Izuku._

Los cuerpos se balancean y chocan entre sí siguiendo el flujo de la música y chocan contra ellos de vez en cuando. Todoroki se acomoda a sí mismo en el cuello de Midoriya y mira hacia la multitud, mirando amenazadoramente a cualquiera que volteara a verlos o tratara de tocarlos. Libera un flujo constante de su olor y sutilmente se frota en el hombro del hombre de cabellos verdes, posesivamente.

—¿…Todoroki? ¿Te has puesto colonia? —Midoriya gira su cabeza y sus caras están agradablemente cerca el uno del otro. Todoroki gruñe brevemente debido a la intimidad antes de sonreír de manera sutil.

—Algo así.

—Huele bien. Tal vez ¿Puedas prestármela algún día? —Midoriya se ríe y Todoroki levanta la cabeza de su hombro.

—Seguro, en cualquier momento. —Le sonríe al joven de cabellos verdes, más que satisfecho con su respuesta.

De repente, una chica estúpida y su grupo de amigas choca contra ellos y, rudamente, golpea el hombro de Todoroki. —¡ESTAS BIEN BUENO! ¡VAMOS A COGER!

Todoroki retrocede con disgusto y frunce el ceño. Su maquillaje comienza a correrse debido a la humedad de la habitación y al sudor. Es increíblemente poco atractiva. -No, gracias, paso.

Las chicas son persistentes y tratan de coquetear más con él. Se agarran de su ropa y tratan de sacarlo de su asiento para ir a la pista de baile. Todoroki las empuja antes de agarrar la muñeca de Midoriya y arrastrarlo hacia el abarrotado espacio de la pista de baile con las chicas detrás de ellos, maldiciendo enojado. Mira a su alrededor brevemente y puede ver a Ashido, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu bailando al ritmo de la música y riendo juntas. Es bueno ver que Yaoyorozu lo está disfrutando, en contraste con lo que ella sentía al ir al club al principio. Pero por mucho que quisieran vigilar a Bakugou, ya que ninguno de ellos realmente quería hacer eso, Todoroki no está exactamente seguro de dónde está el rubio en primer lugar. Mira a su alrededor un poco más y encuentra a Sero ligando con una chica, restregándose el uno con el otro y Todoroki decide que es suficiente de mirar a su alrededor.

—Te dije que la gente te ligaría. —Midoriya se ríe entre dientes y el corazón de Todoroki se funde ante su adorable arrebato de risa.

—Eres muy lindo cuando estás borracho. —Todoroki suavemente pellizca la mejilla del hombre más pequeño y Midoriya se ríe de nuevo.

—Ahora tengo ganas de bailar. Es un buen momento, Todoroki.

—¿Tu bailas?

—¡Jaja! No, es solo que es más fácil cuando estás borracho. —Midoriya canta y lo mira con sus grandes ojos.

—Muéstrame. —Todoroki coloca sus manos en las caderas de Midoriya y él se ríe de nuevo antes de que empiece a balancear sus caderas con la música hasta que empieza a rodarlas, acercándose cada vez más a Todoroki. El hombre de pelo verde sin saberlo le da una mirada seductora, con los ojos nublados, antes de dar la vuelta y presionar sus cuerpos juntos, pegándose más al hombre más alto. —No está mal.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Midoriya gira su cabeza para mirar detrás de él y aunque probablemente no lo dijo, se ve muy sexy.

—Si, me gusta. —Todoroki se aprieta contra él con las manos todavía sujetando al hombre de pelo verde. La música sólo los incita a restregarse entre ellos cada vez con más fuerza y, sólo para mantener un encendido los ánimos, Todoroki libera su olor cada vez más y más, manteniendo un limitado rango solo para que Midoriya pueda olerlo.

—Hah ... T-Todoroki. —Midoriya mira hacia atrás una vez más y eso es todo lo que Todoroki necesita antes de que él gire al hombre más pequeño para besarlo agresivamente. —Mmmm…

Están restregando sus miembros entre ellos y besándose con sus lenguas deslizándose dentro y fuera de sus bocas, descuidadamente. Respiran con fuerza a través de sus narices para evitar tener que detener el beso y se agarran desesperadamente el uno al otro. Todoroki puede sentir a Midoriya comenzar a tener una erección, sin embargo, él continúa presionando el beso implacablemente.

—Midoriya. —Todoroki exhala su nombre y finalmente se aleja un poco para mirar los nublados ojos del mencionado. —Salgamos.

Midoriya sólo es capaz de asentir con la cabeza antes de que Todoroki lo arrastre hacia un callejón oscuro y tranquilo cerca del club. Los otros callejones ya estaban ocupados por personas que se hacían mamadas y algunas de ellas estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales contra los fríos y duros ladrillos. Todoroki no puede, más que creer, que esa sería su situación en unos momentos si no puede detenerlo.

—¡Mmph! —La espalda de Midoriya golpea la pared con Todoroki besándolo apasionadamente. Él se asegura de sostener la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre más pequeño para protegerlo de una posible herida por las ásperas paredes de ladrillo.

—Maldita sea... Tienes labios suaves... —Susurra Todoroki contra los labios del otro y pasa su lengua sobre los mismos.

—Todoroki. —Midoriya susurra su nombre antes de abrir su boca para que él entre y lama dentro de ella. —Nngh... Ah-Hah...

De repente, oyen el fuerte sonido de un basurero de metal golpeando el suelo. Voltean sus cabezas hacia la fuente del sonido y ven a un hombre rubio acostado encima del contenedor.

—¿Kacchan? —Midoriya susurra su nombre y trata de precipitarse hacia el rubio, pero Todoroki lo empuja hacia atrás.

—...Midoriya, ten. Enciende el coche. Lo llevaré, se ve como si necesitara irse a casa ahora. —Todoroki se aclara la garganta antes de entregarle las llaves y rápidamente se dirige a Bakugou mientras Midoriya va al coche. —Levántate, bastardo. Estás incomodando a la gente emborrachándote y tropezando con las cosas, idiota.

—Cierra la puta boca, cara de mierda... —Bakugou lo insulta antes de que Todoroki coloque uno de sus brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros. —Kirishima... tengo que ir a casa a verlo...

—¿Kirishima...? ¿Es el tritón? —Todoroki pregunta y Bakugou asiente con la cabeza calmadamente, Todoroki le frunce el ceño al rubio. —No va a querer verte así.

—¡¿A que puta mierda... te refieres... perra?! —Bakugou mueve un brazo, enojado, al aire en la última palabra. —¡El me ama!

—¡Imbecil! Estoy hablando de tu olor y aspecto. Apestas a alcohol. Es tóxico para la gente del mar, él no va a querer estar cerca de ti.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás...? ¿Me estás jodiendo...? —Bakugou tropieza contra sus pies y casi arrastra a Todoroki al suelo con él. Dios, odiaba a los estúpidos borrachos.

—No, no lo hago ¡Ahora párate derecho! —Todoroki reajusta el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros. —Toma una ducha y cepillate los dientes inmediatamente cuando llegues a casa. Él podría pensar que estás tratando de suicidarte, ya que Kirishima probablemente no sabe que los humanos pueden consumir alcohol.

—Ughh ¿Por qué mierda tuve que beber...?

"No son sólo las bebidas. Él puede oler los toques de las personas sobre ti y el tipo de tacto... como la lujuria.

—Mierda.

—Sí, joder. Te has equivocado mucho ya.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?! Vete a la mierda.

—Lo intenté, en el trabajo, pero pasaste de mí y, hablando en general, te odio, así que también te jodes —Todoroki suspira aliviado cuando ve a Midoriya encender los motores de su coche y abre la puerta del asiento trasero para tirar a Bakugou sobre estos.

* * *

Finalmente, suben al complejo de apartamentos de Bakugou y Todoroki gira la cabeza para revisar al rubio. Bakugou se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento con la frente aplastada contra el respaldo del asiento de Midoriya, murmurando palabras para sí mismo. El alcohol lo golpea más fuerte ahora que se está instalando en su cuerpo. Frunciendo el ceño, Todoroki abre su puerta y se mueve para salir antes de mirar hacia atrás a Midoriya quien lo mira con una ligera interrogante en los ojos.

—Espera aquí. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Está bien. —Midoriya sonríe antes de hundirse cómodamente en su asiento.

Rápidamente, rodeando el coche, Todoroki abre la puerta de Bakugou y tira de su brazo. —Vamos, Bakugou. Levántate.

—Mmmmm... Kirishimmah... —Bakugou murmura antes de tropezar afuera de la puerta abierta, Todoroki lo atrapa a tiempo.

—Levántate con tus propios pies, maldita sea. —Todoroki patea los pies del rubio antes de ayudar al otro a llegar al ascensor y presionar el botón de subida. Esperan a que el ascensor caiga antes de que Bakugou forcejee y enderece su espalda para empujar a Todoroki lejos.

—¡No me toques...! ¡Sólo Kirishima... puede tocarme...! —Bakugou lanza un puño al aire con frustración mientras se balancea de un lado a otro, tratando de quedarse quieto. Todoroki alza ambas manos al aire, fingiendo rendirse, y rueda los ojos.

—Sí, sí, seguro. Sólo sube al maldito ascensor. —Todoroki suspira pesadamente antes de empujar al hombre borracho dentro del ascensor cuando éste llega. Bakugou intenta presionar el botón etiquetado con el número '4', pero falla. —Dios mío, Bakugou.

Todoroki pulsa con el dedo el botón, más que molesto, y cruza los brazos a través de su amplio pecho. —Sólo siéntate en el maldito suelo.

—No me digas... que mierda... ughh… —Bakugou cayó al suelo y murmura el resto de su oración por pura obstinación. —...Tengo que hacer, mitad-mitad... jodete.

Todoroki se burla de la forma en que la cabeza de Bakugou se balancea fuertemente antes de sacar su teléfono y ponerse de rodillas para poner el teléfono delante de la cara del rubio. —Pon tu número.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡No quiero tu número...! —Bakugou golpea con su cabeza el teléfono de Todoroki. El ascensor suena y se abre delante del vestíbulo vacío del cuarto piso.

—Levántate. —Todoroki prácticamente coloca el cuerpo, cual peso muerto, de Bakugou sobre su hombro y camina por el pasillo hasta que el rubio comienza a gruñir fuerte cuando llegan a su puerta. Todoroki avienta al hombre sin cuidado y pone un pie sobre su pecho, inclinándose para colocar su teléfono sobre su rostro de nuevo. —Sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

Bakugou se retuerce y lucha, borracho, debajo de él antes de arrebatarle el teléfono para escribir su número con torpeza. —¿Por qué lo necesitas?

 _Para asegurarme de que todo entre tú y Kirishima está bien, idiota._ —Todos en el trabajo tienen el número de todos. Ya es hora de que tú y yo los intercambiemos. —Todoroki quita el pie que tenía sobre Bakugou y agarra el cuello del rubio para levantarlo.

—Uggghh, mierda... Me duele la cabeza, bastardo. —Bakugou agarra un lado de su cabeza e intenta mirar a Todoroki, pero su visión está borrosa. Se frota los ojos antes de buscar en su bolsillo para sacar sus llaves y salta debido a la vibración de su teléfono en su otro bolsillo. —¿Que mierda...?

—Soy yo. —Todoroki pulsa el botón para finalizar la llamada de su teléfono antes de darle una palmadita a Bakugou en su hombro. -Sólo comprobaba si me has dado el número correcto. Puedes apañarte tu solo ahora ¿verdad? A menos que me necesites para meter a tu borracho trasero en la cama.

—Vete a la mierda, pendejo. Puedo meterme en la cama y además... No quiero que veas a Kirishima.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es _mío_ , mierda. Sólo yo puedo mirarlo, joder.

—Lo que sea. —Todoroki comienza a alejarse por el pasillo, pero Bakugou agarra rápidamente el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Espera... Tengo una pregunta. —Bakugou levanta la cabeza pesadamente sólo para dejarla caer. —Ughh, Dios mío... No debí haberme tomado esos últimos shot's... ¡KUH...!

Todoroki golpea la palma de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Bakugou para sostenerlo y dejar que la presión palpite dolorosamente en su cabeza. Tratar con la gente borracha es un dolor en el culo. —Apúrate de una puta vez. No tengo toda la noche como para estar aquí.

—Bien... —Bakugou mira hacia un lado, vacilante, antes de continuar—... ¿Qué tan fuerte... es el impulso sexual de un alfa...?

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que...si cuando comienzan a follar ¿Pueden parar? Siempre me estás diciendo que tenga cuidado y esa mierda.

—Oh... no, no que yo sepa. Ellos acaban contigo, hasta el final, no a la mitad.

—¿Y si pueden detenerse a la mitad?

—... Entonces deben tener mucho autocontrol. —Todoroki inhala profundamente antes de expulsar el aire hacia fuera por su nariz. —¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantener Kirishima? Si estás preocupado por los impulsos sexuales probablemente no te va a gustar la semana de celo.

—¿Mucho autocontrol...? —Los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan antes de que los cierre para sonreír serenamente. —Amo a Kirishima.

—... Me estás asustando... y Bakugou, no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. La semana de celo va a ser un infierno para ti. Él va a follarte varias veces al día durante una semana entera. ¿Ya has usado los juguetes sexuales?

Bakugou se sonroja y responde inmediatamente a su pregunta. —¡Vete a la mierda…! Y ya planeé deshacerme de él mañana por la mañana... creo que hoy en unas horas... Pero probablemente lo mantendré un día más y eso es todo... ¿Cuándo es la semana de celo...?

—Comienza en algún momento cerca de la primera semana de nuestras vacaciones de verano.

—Maldita sea... ¿Cómo sabes todo esto mitad-mitad? ¿En verdad te enseñaron esto en clase?

—Hice una presentación sobre el apareamiento, Bakugou. —Todoroki miente sobre su conocimiento extenso de su propia gente antes de que suelte la cara del rubio y retroceda. —¿Algo más?

—No... gracias. —Bakugou murmura para sí mismo y hace un gesto para indicarle a Todoroki de que se vaya. Todoroki arquea una ceja antes de cumplir y regresar a los ascensores para encontrarse con Midoriya en el auto.

—Lo siento, no pensé que me tomaría más tiempo. —Todoroki cerró la puerta con seguridad y le habló al joven de pelo verde, soltando su aroma lenta y gradualmente, pero aun así en grandes cantidades.

Midoriya sacude la cabeza ligeramente antes de sonreír alegremente. —Está bien. Ya me lo esperaba desde el momento en que Kacchan se puso tan borracho.

—Gracias... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—Uhm... En realidad, me gustaría ir a casa, de ser posible. —Midoriya está empezando a respirar pesadamente y Todoroki puede decir que su olor está llegando a la cabeza del otro. —M-me siento extraño...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

—N-no, sólo un poco... ¿Tal vez es por el alcohol...? —Midoriya inclina la cabeza y frunce sus cejas con duda. —Me siento… caliente. Hah ... L-lo siento, voy a quitarme la camisa.

Todoroki mira a Midoriya atentamente mientras se quita la camisa antes de hablar casualmente —Tal vez tengas fiebre. Puede que te hayas contagiado de alguien en el club.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido... —Midoriya murmura para sí mismo y cubre su pecho desnudo con la arrugada camisa entre sus manos. Se desliza en su asiento torpemente y se ruboriza ferozmente bajo la mirada del otro. —¿T-Todoroki...?

—Lo siento. Um, cierto. Creo que es mejor que me quede contigo.

—Todoroki... Si esto tiene que ver con lo de antes…

—¿Cuándo nos tocábamos?

—U-uhm... S-sí. —Midoriya se agita, nerviosa e incómodamente, antes de aclararse la garganta. —Lo siento, estaba un poco borracho, pero ahora no estoy tan borracho así que...

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a llevarte a casa. —Todoroki saca su coche del complejo de apartamentos y se dirige hacia su propio departamento.

—T-Todoroki, mi departamento está por ahí... —Midoriya apunta nerviosamente en la dirección opuesta al camino hacia el que se dirigen. —No tienes que cuidarme, estaré bien.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —Todoroki permite que su olor se expulse fuertemente y envuelva al hombre más pequeño en el coche. —No me molesta tener compañía.

—Tengo un sentimiento... yo me siento…hah ... D-de esta manera solo cuando estoy cerca de ti... —Midoriya jadea pesadamente ahora y sus ojos revolotean aun y cuando están cerrados.

 _Inteligente como siempre. Será mejor que deje de hablar antes de que realmente lo averigüe._ —Estoy seguro de que está equivocado. La fiebre empeora, debemos darnos prisa.

—Todoroki, no creo que... —Todoroki coloca la parte posterior de su mano sobre la frente de Midoriya, bajando hasta su mejilla y el joven de pelo verde se recarga en su toque, gimiendo en silencio.

—Déjame cuidarte, Midoriya. No dejes que te moleste de esta manera, a mí no me importa.

—... B-bien…

Todoroki le regala una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante antes de concentrarse en el camino. — _Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, Izuku._

* * *

 **[Bakugou]**

 _Joder. Bueno. Sólo correr hacia dentro, ducharme y cepilla mis dientes ¿verdad? Fácil._ Bakugou se esfuerza por meter su llave en la cerradura y cuando finalmente la abre, ve el destello rojo que tan desesperadamente quería ver toda la noche. Pero no así. No tan pronto.

—Woah ¡Puta madre! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kirishima?! —Bakugou gira lentamente la cabeza y se asegura de que otros no estén cerca para presenciar al tritón en su sala de estar. No hay nadie allí y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de entrar en su departamento y cerrarlo. Bakugou se hunde en el suelo y lucha por quitarse los zapatos, evitando el contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

De repente, Bakugou es super consiente del persistente olor de perfumes y colonias en su ropa junto con el sudor y el calor de otros cuerpos. — _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! Esto va a ser difícil de explicar ahora..._ —¿Cómo va a poder estar cerca de Kirishima sin que él note la forma en la que huele? Va a ser muy difícil porque, conociendo al pelirrojo, va a agarrarlo y arrastrar al rubio al suelo si llega a alcanzarlo.

 _—_ _¿Estará enojado conmigo? O triste. ¿O se preocupará siquiera?_ —El peor de los casos sería que Kirishima se enoje con él...

Bakugou levanta la vista después de quitarse los zapatos y nota que Kirishima se acercó un poco más a él y olfatea el aire con cautela. Sus ojos rojos se ensanchan en estado de shock mezclado con preocupación. Bakugou siente un sudor frío correr por su espina dorsal y se traga el nudo en su garganta cuando ve los ojos de Kirishima afilarse y volverse más rojos. Se encoge sobre si mismo y escucha un gruñido bajo y furioso resonar fuera del pecho del tritón. _Mierda. Está loco._

 _¿Qué diablos hiciste, Bakugou?_

Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:

—El alcohol es toxico/venenoso para la gente del mar. Todoroki es mitad tritón por lo que su cuerpo puede procesar mejor el alcohol que un tritón pero menos que un humano. prefiere evitarlo porque lo hace sentir enfermo

—La gente del mar, en general, puede saber cuando algo no es seguro por el olor o la apariencia, esto es gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos. En este caso, el olor del alcohol.

—Antes de que pregunten: Todoroki y Midoriya no estan saliendo en este capitulo, a Todoroki le gusta Midoriya y Midoriya puede decir que es posible que sienta lo mismo, pero no esta seguro. Midoriya no sabe que Todoroki es mitad tritón.

—Iida se quedo en la limosina porque no tiene interes en restregarse contra otras personas (¿Para que fue?)

—El impulso sexual de la gente del mar es muy fuerte y casi animal, por eso follan hasta el final, pero Kirishima fue capaz de superar aquello aunque no es una tarea sencilla de hacer, especialmente en la temporada de celo.

Estoy muy emocionada de escribir una atractiva y seductora secuela del POV de Todoroki y haré lo mejor de mi humilde habilidad para hacerlo y escribirlo bien. Espero que hayan disfrutado de ese pequeño fragmento/vista previa proporcionado en este capítulo! Para la audiencia de la versión traducida: Lo siento, pero no sé cuándo terminaré la secuela.

¡También! Un enorme gracias a ElenaHana, aka hanatsuki89, por este increíble fanart de este fanfic! : / / Hanatsuki 89 . tumblr (post/148963740713/im-in-love-with-this-fanfiction-and-mermankiri)

¡Me hace extremadamente feliz verla bastante interesada para dibujar y realmente me siento muy honrada que haya dibujado esta hermosa obra maestra! Muéstrenle un poco de amor y echen un vistazo a su dibujo de Bakugou con Kirishima triton~ ¡Es tan sexy, me encanta!

(っ ˘з (˘⌣˘) Mucho amor para ti tambien hanatsuki89!

El proximo capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Kirishima

Espero verlos pronto ¡KUUHAKU FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	12. Escúchame

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

—¡Kirishima...! Escúchame ¡Siente lo que estoy tratando de decirte, maldición!

O

Punto de vista de Kirishima

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana chicos. Aqui Kuuhaku!

LAMENTO MUCHISIMO POR LA EXTREMA TARDANZA!

Muchos eventos inesperados pasaron durante toda la semana y estuve ocupada en ellos, realmente lo siento!

Trate de hacer este capitulo entretenido y especialmente mejor que el anterior punto de vista de Kirishima porque fue un capitulo realmente extraño, asi que porfavor disfrutenlo.

 **Capítulo 12: Escúchame.**

El apartamento esta extrañamente tranquilo y es inquietante para el pelirrojo sentado en una bañera llena de agua, completamente solo. Kirishima gime por millonésima vez ese día, llamando al rubio, pero éste no viene. Por supuesto que no vendrá. Kirishima puede decir que no hay ninguna otra presencia en el departamento aparte de la suya propia.

 _—_ _Bakugou... ¿A dónde fuiste de nuevo? —_ Una sensación de vacío en su pecho pulsa dolorosamente por la falta de una resolución con el rubio. Se siente horrible y cada terrible sentimiento que podrías sentir en el mundo. — _Lo siento, Bakugou ¡Lo lamento tanto...!_

Su corazón se hunde y los recuerdos de sus despreciables avances sobre Bakugou atormentan a su cerebro mientras siguen pasando como flashes en su mente una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas, su dolor, sus gritos. Todo. Todo eso permanece claro y vívido en su mente. Kirishima apenas podía oírlo sobre sus impulsos sexuales incrustados en sus genes de ser un alfa y podía recordar cómo su mente se nublaba con una voz que gruñía posesivamente, _"Mío. Todo mío Te convertiré en mi compañero. Eres mío, Bakugou."_

Kirishima aprieta los dientes con irritación y está tan increíblemente enojado consigo mismo por dejar que su lado alfa se haya llevado lejos su autocontrol y lastimado al hombre que quiere mantener a salvo. Por supuesto que era un producto que lubricaba su ano, de igual forma en la que Bakugou tenía una botella en la ducha que le hacía oler bien. _¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¡Es tan jodidamente obvio! ¡Te imaginaste eso antes, imbécil! ¡Él es_ humano _! ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, MALDITA SEA!_

Kirishima se agita violentamente y echa agua sobre las paredes y los suelos de baldosas del baño, siseando y gruñendo frustrado. Vergüenza. Culpa. Dolor. Angustia. Ansiedad. Las emociones superan al pelirrojo con facilidad y su corazón late más rápido en pánico y rabia.

—¡AAGHHHHH! —¡JODER! Grita bajo un rugido gutural fiel a sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón. _¿Por qué... por qué hice eso...?_ Kirishima se desmorona y se sumerge en el agua con lágrimas que fluyen de sus ojos tristes y se dispersan en el agua.

 _¡Mierda…!_ Kirishima solloza y permite que sus lágrimas salgan libremente sin resistencia. Esto no debería suceder. Nada de eso.

 _—_ _¡No seré agresivo ni malo con mi compañero! ¡Nunca! —Kirishima se ríe y señala al tritón rubio con una mirada presuntuosa. —Lo amaría hasta la muerte. Sin violación, sin abuso. Sólo dulzura y ternura._

 _Kaminari ríe de todo corazón y sacude la cabeza— Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer, idiota. Un compañero para la vida ¿recuerdas?_

 _—_ _No puedo esperar, me pregunto quién sería el mío. —Kirishima canta y se ríe brillantemente antes de que Kaminari golpee su brazo con una gran sonrisa._

 _—_ _Apuesto a que me encontraré un compañero antes que tú._

 _—_ _Diablos, no, yo estoy mejor._

 _—_ _¿Que mierda? ¡Soy más sexy que tú!_

 _—_ _CORRECCIÓN. YO soy sexy, tu eres un chico bonito. —Kirishima cruza sus brazos y levanta su nariz con triunfo. Kaminari se burla y le da una mirada divertida._

 _—_ _Prefiero escuchar eso de una chica, gracias._

 _—_ _Puede que consigas a un hombre que conoces. —Kirishima menea sus cejas y sonríe burlonamente antes de nadar lejos con Kaminari persiguiéndolo, avergonzado._

Las memorias de él hablando con Kaminari acerca de su celo y los impulsos sexuales permanecen en su mente. Se habían prometido mutuamente no caer en los estereotipos típicos de ser un alfa y cometer actos inmorales sobre sus amantes. Solía ser un recuerdo divertido y memorable, pero ahora lo persigue en el fondo de su mente como un dedo acusador.

 _Dijiste_ que no serías agresivo. _Dijiste_ que no violarías. ¿Gentileza y ternura? ¿Dónde quedo eso? _Le_ hiciste daño. _Has_ herido a Bakugou.

Kirishima se burla irónicamente de su hipocresía antes de morder su labio inferior mientras tiembla de culpa y tristeza por sus acciones. Se rompe y sangra bajo la presión de sus afilados dientes. Esto no debería de suceder. Se suponía que debía encontrar un omega que se ajustara a él, casarse y vivir juntos para siempre. Otro tritón o sirena, no un humano. No es un hombre guapo, sexy y lindo. No una persona explosiva, pero tímida y bondadosa. No Bakugou... no él.

Su pecho se contrae y siente como si su caja torácica aprisionara su corazón dolorosamente. La frustración y la culpa inundan su ser mientras él recuerda el momento en el que Bakugou estaba bajo él, desnudo y vulnerable. El sonido del rubio gritando en agonía y tratando de liberarse se queda en los oídos de Kirishima y sacude frenéticamente la cabeza para librarse de ello en vano. Solloza otra vez y tira de su pelo sin piedad, rasgando las hebras escarlatas a cada tirón. _¡Jodido infierno...! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Lo siento mucho Bakugou...!_

Todo era su culpa. Su estupidez por no saber sobre el lubricante, su falta de conocimiento de los seres humanos, sus avances agresivos y la persistencia debido a ser un alfa, y su olor que incapacitó a Bakugou. Debió de sentirse tan injusto, tan desesperado por estar en la posición de Bakugou. A pesar de su constitución muscular y poderosa fuerza, Bakugou quedó inmóvil bajo él. Débil e indefenso. Ni siquiera pudo pelear, Bakugou lloró e incluso le rogó que se detuviera.

Y sin embargo, ese mismo hombre _todavía lo_ visitó hace un tiempo para dejar un plato de pescado y verduras junto a la bañera antes de desaparecer hacia alguna parte. Bakugou es tan amable y generoso, hospitalario para cuidar de Kirishima además de procurar alimentarlo también. Es increíblemente guapo y el aura intimidante y la apariencia áspera que tiene son muy sexy. A Kirishima le encanta la forma en que los intensos ojos rojos de Bakugou se afilan bruscamente, su pelo rubio ceniza único en color y nada comparado al rubio de Kaminari, y le encanta su piel blanca como la nieve y lo suave que se siente. Cuando se ruboriza, es la cosa más linda que ha visto nunca o la forma en que balbucea y se menea cuando se avergüenza es tan entrañable, así como todo lo demás acerca de él. Incluso cuando grita e insulta al pelirrojo, no es molesto ni temible… Excepto cuando tiene una verdadera razón para estar molesto con Kirishima por cada avance no consensual que él hace hacia su persona.

Sintiéndose absolutamente miserable y en un tumulto total, Kirishima decide dormir. Sueña con la escena del dormitorio sin que él estuviera violando a Bakugou, sólo que la rubia lo empuja fuera de la cama y después cada quien pasara su vida casualmente después de eso. Qué fácil podría haber sido evitar un giro tan terrible de los acontecimientos.

El sueño se repite una y otra vez, pero desafortunadamente siempre terminó con él encima de Bakugou y aprovechándose del pobre hombre. Kirishima se despierta con una sacudida y sus ojos frenéticamente buscan a Bakugou, pero se da cuenta de que todavía está en la bañera y la presencia del rubio sigue ausente. Kirishima se levanta para sentarse y suspira cansado. Mira a los lados y enfoca los ojos en el plato de rodajas de pescado estéticamente colocado en un círculo con las verduras verdes y frescas en el centro. El estómago del pelirrojo se queja con hambre y rápidamente lo recoge. Come hasta dejar el plato limpio, asegurándose de terminar la comida que Bakugou había preparado tan ordenadamente para él.

Todavía sintiéndose culpable e inútil como hombre, Kirishima decide devolver el plato a su lugar original y salta de la bañera. Coge una toalla y golpea ligeramente su cuerpo para quitar el exceso de agua, tal como lo hizo Bakugou y se acerca a la puerta del baño. Recuerda al rubio girar la perilla y tirar de ella, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, abre la puerta con éxito para revelar frente a si la sala de estar. Cuidadosamente, Kirishima arrastra su cuerpo hacia fuera junto con el plato presionándolo cerca de su pecho y mira a su alrededor el cuarto en el que se encuentra, mira la afelpada alfombrada debajo de la mesa de café en particular.

 _—_ _Esta es la casa de Bakugou, ¿verdad? Entonces la mayoría de las cosas aquí no deberían ser peligrosas..._ —Con este pensamiento en mente, se mueve más hacia la sala de estar y acaricia la alfombra. Es suave bajo su toque y le da una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo antes de olfatear el aire para identificar a dónde pertenece su plato. Puede oler el débil aroma de los alimentos en la cocina y se dirige hacia allí, levantándose sobre el borde del fregadero para ver platos de aspecto similar allí. Kirishima sonríe por su victoria y coloca su plato en el fregadero para que pueda unirse a los demás.

Cuando regresa al suelo de nuevo, se da cuenta de que el lugar huele fuertemente a Bakugou. _Debe pasar mucho tiempo aquí._ Kirishima se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe al pequeño hecho que ha aprendido mucho sobre el rubio, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambia. Esa información es inútil si no va a quedarse con Bakugou después de que sea enviado de vuelta al océano. Baja los ojos tristemente antes de frotar su cuello en los mostradores, gabinetes y manijas que huelen como el tacto del rubio. Kirishima de repente siente la necesidad de dejar algunas de sus marcas.

Se traslada a la sala de estar y esparce su olor contra todos los muebles que puede tocar con sus manos hasta que se encuentra con la última habitación del apartamento. El dormitorio de Bakugou. Kirishima gira con cuidado el pomo de la puerta y lo abre lentamente para revelar la habitación en la que había violado al hombre que amaba. Una punzada de culpa le golpea directamente en su corazón por lo real que el evento había sido y en lo mal que sus sueños siempre terminan. Kirishima siente un ardor en las esquinas de sus ojos antes de que inhale profundamente y entre en la habitación. La toalla de Bakugou todavía está en el suelo junto con la botella de lubricante y juguetes sexuales dispersos al azar. Kirishima se acerca cautelosamente a los objetos en forma de pene y los empuja. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y los olfatea antes de inclinarse en shock sobre dos juguetes específicos que huelen a Bakugou y lubricante.

 _—_ _Santa mierda... ¿Los puso dentro de él? —_ El corazón de Kirishima comienza a latir rápidamente y puede sentir su cara cada vez más caliente. — _¡¿Estaba tratando de estirarse?!_

Kirishima cubre su boca y mira a un lado, incapaz de mirar los objetos sexuales que se encuentran frente a él. Se siente muy halagado y honestamente un poco feliz de que Bakugou haría tal cosa para poder coger con él, pero su corazón se aprieta fuertemente.

 _—_ _Estás loco, Bakugou..._ —Kirishima inconscientemente comienza a tirar de sus escamas y estas se acumulan en el suelo con brillantes colores de rojo, marrón y negro. Bakugou se estaba preparando... y Kirishima simplemente lo violo. — _Debería haber esperado... debería haber sido más paciente. Bakugou... siento mucho que hayas tenido que aguantarme todo este tiempo…_

Kirishima mentalmente se da una bofetada por ser tan impulsivo y egoísta por querer hacer de Bakugou su compañero. Y entonces lo comprende. _Ah, ya veo._ Tiene sentido el por qué algunas gentes del mar nunca encuentran a sus compañeros entre las edades de 16 y 20. Tal vez algunos de sus compañeros eran humanos, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de aparearse con ellos o lo hicieron y terminaron en la misma situación que Kirishima. El pensamiento le molesta cuando se pone a pensar en ese sentimiento que hay entre Bakugou y él. Sabe que se supone que son compañeros. Lo siente en su corazón. Pero tal vez…

 _Tal vez esto estaba destinado a ser y no podemos estar juntos. Tal vez así es como funciona el mundo y algunas personas nunca llegarán a estar con sus seres queridos. Después de todo, la vida es injusta ..._

De repente siente un tirón en sus nervios e inmediatamente lo reconoce como seres humanos justo fuera de la puerta principal del apartamento. Salta del dormitorio y mira hacia la puerta con pánico y desesperación.

 _Tengo que decirle que no podemos estar juntos... Tengo que decirle que me deje volver a casa. Ya no merezco estar aquí. Has hecho más que suficiente por mí Bakugou y yo te he pagado de la peor manera posible... Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte, desaparecer por completo de tu vista y memoria para que puedas vivir feliz sin que yo interfiera. De buena gana me quedaré sin pareja por el resto de mi vida si eso significa levantar esta carga de tus hombros... Te amo, Bakugou... Haré cualquier cosa por ti._

Cautelosamente, se mueve a la sala de estar y mira cuidadosamente a la puerta principal del apartamento. Parece que hay dos personas hablando entre sí, una de ellas es Bakugou. Kirishima puede decir que es él por la frecuencia de las ondas de sonido producidas por su voz, pero algo está un poco fuera de lo usual… ¿Arrastra las palabras? Su discurso es apagado y no de la manera generalmente brusca con la que habla. Y ese arrastre de palabras suena diferente de cuando está bajo la influencia del olor de Kirishima.

La otra persona parece ser un hombre a juzgar por el bajo tono de voz que posee _... ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Con quién demonios estás, Bakugou?_

Unos crujidos de pequeños objetos metálicos se entrecortan ligeramente mientras Bakugou parece estar luchando por abrir la puerta. Un clic y un giro de la perilla hace que Kirishima retroceda un poco antes de que vea el pelo rubio ceniza dentro y hace que sostenga el aliento. _Está aquí._

Bakugou parece... desaliñado y enrojecido. Está tambaleándose mucho y es muy inusual de él actuar de esta manera. Los ojos del rubio estan vidriosos y nebulosos y su reacción es lenta cuando finalmente se da cuenta de que el pelirrojo está sentado en silencio en la sala de estar.

—Woah ¡Santa mierda! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Kirishima? —Bakugou grita de sorpresa antes de mirar a su alrededor cuidadosamente y entrar para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Su discurso es pesado, arrastrado y lento y la forma en la que lentamente cae al suelo para quitarse los zapatos es muy extraña también.

Kirishima silenciosamente se acerca más, curioso del por qué está actuando de esa manera cuando una ola del olor de Bakugou lo golpea. No, no es Bakugou. El olor no le pertenece necesariamente. Con cautela, olfatea el aire y hay una mezcla de olores que particularmente no le gustan. De hecho, los _odia_. Ya puede sentir su piel pinchando bajo una sombría anticipación de la explicación de Bakugou y una burbuja de rabia comienza a elevarse dentro de sí mismo. Huele terriblemente como múltiples hembras y machos, sudor, lujuria, y un olor peligrosamente tóxico, todo mezclado. Ambos se miran a los ojos y los rojos de Bakugou están llenos de temor y pánico. Kirishima gruñe bajo y en advertencia, el sonido retumbando en su pecho. _¿Qué diablos hiciste, Bakugou?_

—...Hey. —Bakugou se congela y tensa en su lugar en el suelo y no mueve un solo músculo. Pasan unos minutos antes de que Kirishima esté más cerca y Bakugou levante rápidamente una mano. —Espera, no te muevas. Sé que estás molesto, pero sólo... dame un momento para explicar.

Bakugou se levanta lentamente y se mueve alrededor del tritón, de nuevo presionado su cuerpo contra la pared para crear distancia. Mantienen contacto visual, pero la mirada de Bakugou es nebulosa y desenfocada. Kirishima sisea y gruñe cuando Bakugou intenta pasar rápidamente, lo que a su vez envía una ola más fuerte de su inquietante olor. Kirishima lo toma del tobillo con rabia y tira bruscamente de él. El rubio grita de sorpresa y golpea el suelo gruñendo en voz alta.

—¡Ughh, joder...! ¡Mierda, eso duele! —Bakugou sostiene un lado de su cabeza dolorosamente y abre sus ojos con aturdimiento.

Kirishima olfatea el cuerpo del rubio y retrocede violentamente con los ojos abiertos llenos de shock e incredulidad. —¿ _Me estás tomando el pelo…? ¡Fuiste a ver a otras personas!_

—No es lo que piensas…! ¡No he cogido con nadie… Kiri…Mmph! —Kirishima da una palmada en la boca del rubio y lo mira furiosamente. Las esquinas de sus ojos arden nuevamente debido a nuevas lagrimas formándose y Bakugou tarda en reaccionar, pero reacciona, sin embargo. Sus ojos se ensanchan y él quita la mano de Kirishima de su boca —¡No, no, no! ¡No llores, joder! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo…! ¡No es lo que piensas…!

Con un rápido giro de su puño golpea duramente la mejilla de Bakugou y la cabeza del rubio golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo. Gime de dolor y náuseas, se encoge en sí mismo —¡Urghh, mierda...! ¡Maldita sea, guarda tu puñetazo!

Kirishima rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas antes de agarrar el cuerpo del rubio y empieza a olfatearlo. A esas alturas, puede decir que Bakugou ha sido tocado de una manera lujuriosa por todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más le molesta son las muchas manos que le tocaban el culo y específicamente un macho y una hembra tocaban su polla. Pero Kirishima también puede decir que Bakugou no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar a nadie de una manera sexual... De cualquier manera, eso _no_ está bien.

 _—_ _¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Te han acosado sexualmente? ¡¿Dónde fuiste que hizo que tanta gente te tocara?! Tú eres mío para que yo te toque mientras esté aquí. ¡Eres jodidamente mío!_

El autocontrol de Kirishima se está yendo y él comienza a rasgar las ropas de Bakugou en pedazos mientras el rubio lo deja hacer, tumbada en el suelo y maniobrando cada vez que el pelirrojo se esfuerza por tirar de la tela. Pronto, Kirishima jadea con rabia y Bakugou se queda en silencio, desnudo en el suelo. El pelirrojo se inclina hacia el rubio y olfatea su cuerpo, específicamente sus áreas privadas y está claro, aparte del olor venenoso de algo tóxico que fluye en los flujos de sangre del rubio y apestando todo su cuerpo, que nadie ha tocado su piel desnuda, excepto su piel expuesta como la de sus brazos, pero aun así trastorna a Kirishima que la gente haya _tocado_ algo suyo.

Bakugou se levanta lentamente del suelo y nivela sus ojos turbios con los del pelirrojo. —Juro... que no he tocado a nadie.

Kirishima rápidamente mira a un lado. — _No me mires... sé que te hice algo terrible ¡Pero debiste haberme echado si simplemente ya no me querías más...!_

—Kirishima, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

 _—_ _¿De verdad tenías que salir y rodearte de pervertidos? ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace?_

—Me di cuenta de que eres el único para mí.

 _—_ _¡Soy un_ _alfa! ¡¿Estás tratando de agitarme?! ¡Te odio tanto en estos momentos...!_

—Te amo.

Kirishima todavía no mira a Bakugou y su cerebro continúa desbordándose de oscuros pensamientos. Inconscientemente, Kirishima tira de sus cabellos y rasga las hebras rojas con fuerza antes de que Bakugou agarre sus muñecas.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!

Kirishima le da una palmada con la mano y le muestra peligrosamente sus dientes afilados al rubio. — _¡NO ME TOQUES!_

—¡Kirishima...! Escúchame. _¡Siente_ lo que estoy tratando de decirte, maldita sea!

El pelirrojo empuja lejos a Bakugou y se precipita hacia la puerta principal, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y gimiendo bajo y con anhelo. — _¡DÉJAME IR A CASA…! ¡QUIERO IRME! ¡QUIERO ESTAS EMOCIONES FUERA DE MÍ!_

—¡BASTA! —Bakugou camina con pasos tambaleantes, pero jala con dureza al pelirrojo y cae al suelo con él. Bakugou se aferra al centro del cuerpo de Kirishima y trata de alejarlo de la puerta. Su cola tira y golpea los zapatos en el umbral de la puerta de manera desordenada. —¡KIRISHIMA! ¡SOLO… MIERDA...! ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!

Kirishima empuja lejos al rubio y su espalda golpea el duro suelo, gritando de dolor y agarrando su cabeza de nuevo. El tritón se mueve hasta alejarse de él y se desliza para alcanzar la ventana en la sala de estar desesperadamente. _—¡ESTO ES LO PEOR! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE LA GENTE TE TOCARA!? ¡¿REALMENTE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO?!_

—¡KIRISHIMA! —Bakugou corre hacia el pelirrojo lo más rápido que puede, aun y con los movimientos de su cola. Aprovecha su oportunidad y aleja al pelirrojo de las persianas antes de que pudiera tocarlas. —¡LA GENTE PODRIA VERTE... TU ESTUPIDO PELOS DE MIERDA!

A pesar de que Kirishima es más débil en tierra, el estado borracho de Bakugou le da una desventaja y luchan por igual. Ellos luchan uno contra el otro en una ráfaga de ira y desesperación. Jalan, empujan y agarran, tratando de liberarse de los apretados agarres uno del otro.

—¡KIRISHIMA, POR FAVOR...! ¡ESCUCHA…UGH… ME! ¡MALDITA SEA!—Otro puño se estampa contra la mandíbula de Bakugou y él escupe sangre antes de lanzarle puñetazos también. —¡¿ENTENDISTE... ALGO… DE LO QUE ESTABA INTENTANDO DECIRTE?!

Sin previo aviso, Kirishima muerde al rubio con sus afilados dientes y los hunde profundamente, rompiendo la piel del hombro de Bakugou quien grita de dolor. Empuja lejos al pelirrojo y agarra la herida con su mano dolorosamente. Kirishima intenta huir, pero Bakugou agarra su cola y lo arrastra hacia él.

—¡KIRI…SHIMA...! ¡AGUANTA! —Bakugou lanza un puñetazo al estómago de Kirishima y este se encoge de dolor antes de que el rubio lo abrace por el cuello en un apretado agarre. Bakugou rápidamente se mueve para frotar su cuello contra el de Kirishima con sentimiento. _¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas! Elíjeme... ¡Déjame amarte...!_

El corazón de Kirishima late y vacila en su lucha. — _¡¿Que es…?!_

Bakugou se sujeta a su cuello como si de su vida se tratara y sigue frotando. — _¡Kirishima, por favor...! ¡Escúchame, quiero que te quedes! No te vayas, te quiero ¡Te quiero…!_

El pánico agita su pecho y su corazón late rápido y duro por la adrenalina de la lucha y la confesión de Bakugou. Superado por la emoción, Kirishima ruge y ataca a la cosa más cercana y eso es el rubio. Su cola golpea su estómago y saca el aire de los pulmones de Bakugou. Apresuradamente, el rubio lleva una mano a su boca y comienza a tener arcadas antes de levantarse e ir corriendo al baño, balanceándose de lado a lado borracho.

De repente, Kirishima puede oírlo gemir y guacarear con la garganta ronca. Su corazón se hunde por haber lastimado a Bakugou de nuevo y se mete en el baño para ver al rubio inclinado sobre el inodoro vomitando. Entra en pánico y se acerca al hombre antes de detenerse en su acercamiento y entonces decididamente cierra el resto de la brecha entre ellos. El aroma del toxico olor se aferra densamente sobre la piel del rubio y no huele seguro. Kirishima quiere retroceder, pero está muy preocupado por el hombre que está a su lado. —¡ _Bakugou...! ¿Estás bien?_

Bakugou lo mira perezosamente y se limpia la baba. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kirishima y empuja hacia adelante — _...Lo siento._

Kirishima mira lentamente al suelo y frunce el ceño con un poco de duda. Se menea en su lugar y trata de alejarse antes de que el rubio se agarre a sus costados. Bakugou empuja contra su esternón más duro y gime de manera humilde.

—Mira. Lo siento... Estaba siendo estúpido y fui a un maldito club... Pero realmente no toque a nadie. —La espalda de Bakugou se estremece y hace otro ruido de guacareo antes de que Kirishima lo empuje rápidamente al retrete. Se aferra a los bordes del inodoro hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y se aflojan cuando ha terminado de vomitar sus tripas. Bakugou echa una mirada al pelirrojo y dice: —...sólo fui a tomar unas copas... Y también sé que no debería haber hecho eso... No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quería... A-así que volví por ti…

Kirishima mira dentro de los ojos rojos del rubio, buscando algún indicio de engaño, pero no encuentra que haya engaño presente. Es un poco chocante ver a Bakugou ser genuino y honesto sobre sus sentimientos por primera vez.

 _—_ _...¿Realmente es algo bueno para mi estar contigo, Bakugou? ¿Me aceptas incluso después de todo lo que te he hecho?_

Bakugou asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. —Demonios, carajo, sí.

El rubio mueve una mano hacia arriba y acaricia su pelo con ternura antes de inclinarse para presionar sus frentes. — _Te quiero, Kirishima._

Con esas palabras, un peso se levanta del pecho de Kirishima y él visiblemente se relaja bajo el toque de Bakugou. Las lágrimas fluyen por su cara y el rubio se aleja para apartarlas. Kirishima baja la cabeza y mira al rubio con ojos de cachorro.

 _—…_ _¿De verdad…?_

—Sí, de verdad... estupido —Bakugou suspira antes de levantarse, vacila antes de que bajarle al inodoro y se mueve hacia el fregadero para cepillarse los dientes. Kirishima lo sigue de cerca y le mira desde el suelo con grandes y brillantes ojos.

 _—…_ _¿Estás seguro?_

Bakugou mira hacia abajo, a la cara del pelirrojo, y se ruboriza de un rosa claro antes de restregar su pelo rojo y reanudar su tarea de cepillarse. Kirishima sonríe suavemente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su pierna y lo acaricia, riendo en silencio. Tan pronto como el rubio termina de cepillarse los dientes, se inclina sobre una rodilla y lo besa suavemente.

—…Espera aquí. Tengo que ducharme ... —Bakugou murmura en voz baja antes de agarrar un nuevo conjunto de ropa de su dormitorio y prepararse para tomar una ducha. Kirishima lo sigue de nuevo y Bakugou lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa. —Te dije que esperaras... Eres como un maldito perro... Qué lindo.

El cuarto de baño rápidamente se envuelve en una niebla y huele fuertemente al shampoo y jabón de Bakugou. Kirishima espera pacientemente junto a la ducha y resiste con éxito la necesidad de tocar al hombre. Cuando Bakugou sale de la ducha, inmediatamente cae al suelo y parpadea pesadamente.

—Ugh... estoy tan jodidamente borracho... jodidamente agotado. —Bakugou parece cansado y débil por la lucha anterior, el pelirrojo rápidamente agarra una toalla para él, dejando salir exclamaciones de felicidad. Bakugou se burla y le da una ligera sonrisa —Gracias...

Trata de secarse, pero Bakugou no puede controlar sus músculos muy bien, así que el pelirrojo toma la toalla y lo hace por él. Kirishima hace todo lo posible para ignorar los gemidos tranquilos del rubio cuando toca ciertas áreas del cuerpo de Bakugou y evita el contacto visual, pero el rubio levanta su cara para besarlo ligeramente. El pelirrojo se sonroja con un ligero tono rosa e intercambian otro beso rápido antes de que el rubio se esfuerce por ponerse la ropa. El olor tóxico todavía está presente pero muy sutil ahora y Kirishima puede tolerar eso fácilmente si significa estar cerca del rubio.

Bakugou toma una de las manos palmeadas de Kirishima y de manera ebria aun lo arrastra hacia su habitación, Kirishima lo sigue obedientemente. Se acuesta en la cama gimiendo y Kirishima se alza con sus fuertes brazos, acomodándose en las mantas de felpa junto al rubio. Están tumbados uno junto al otro estrecha e íntimamente antes de que Bakugou lo mire con su sonrisa maníaca y sus ojos entrecerrados. Kirishima traga saliva. Se ve increíblemente sexy así.

—Sabes... no me importaría si te aprovechas de mí ahora mismo. —Bakugou arrastra sus palabras, pero mantiene sus ojos medio entrecerrados, centrados en Kirishima. Pasa una mano por su amplio pecho hasta su muslo y arquea la espalda un poco, exhalando un suspiro airado y Kirishima no puede dejar de mirarlo fijamente. —Hah... _Tócame_ , Kirishima.

El pelirrojo traga nerviosamente y mira a un lado. —N-no, Bakugou. — _No sabes en qué te estás metiendo..._

—No tendrás otra maldita oportunidad, idiota... Apresúrate de una puta vez. —Bakugou se levanta pesadamente y balancea una pierna sobre Kirishima para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡¿B-Bakugou...?! —Kirishima sintió que su corazón daba un salto al ver al rubio iniciando algo así por primera vez. —No…

—¡Cierra la puta boca…! —Bakugou mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de enderezarse y asegurarse sobre la pelvis del pelirrojo una vez más. Kirishima gime y coloca sus manos en sus caderas y el rubio se ríe para sí mismo antes de dispararle una mirada presuntuosa. —Mañana no seré tan jodidamente generoso... _Follame,_ Kirishima.

Bakugou levanta el dobladillo de su camisa y se esfuerza por sacarla, arrojándola a una zona ambigua en su dormitorio antes de inclinarse para besar a Kirishima. El beso es descuidado y perezoso, pero esta es la primera vez que Bakugou lo besa profundamente por su propia cuenta, así que lo tomara felizmente de la manera que sea.

Se demoran en su beso, lento y tranquilo. El cálido cuerpo de Bakugou está presionado contra su pecho y Kirishima puede sentir sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. Sus lenguas lamiendo y deslizándose dentro de la boca del otro, entrando y dando vueltas curiosamente. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos escapan de sus bocas mientras se agarran uno al otro, tratando de acercarse cada vez más, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a nada.

—Hah, carajo... Eres _tan jodidamente_ perfecto. —Bakugou se aleja para respirar pesadamente y se sienta, poniendo todo su peso en la pelvis de Kirishima. Sus ojos todavía están entrecerrados y parpadean perezosamente en su estado aturdido. Parece un poco somnoliento, pero eso incluso lo hace parecer aún más sexy si es que realmente está somnoliento o no.

—Bakugou... —Kirishima le mira con preocupación. _—Deberíamos detenernos ahora... Antes de que vuelva a perder el control._

—No... Follame —Bakugou exprime las palabras y comienza a rodar sus caderas sobre la hendidura de Kirishima a propósito. El pelirrojo gime y coloca sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio otra vez, sosteniéndolas en su lugar con seguridad. —¿Te gusta esto, verdad?

Bakugou le da una mirada sexy y el corazón de Kirishima palpita con un poco más de fuerza debido a la intensidad del color rojo de sus ojos a pesar de la mirada perezosa que posee ahora. Los ojos de Kirishima descienden hasta los labios del rubio cuando él lentamente se lame el labio superior sensualmente antes de que deje caer su cabeza y se agache fuertemente.

—Ughh... Mierda, estoy tan jodidamente borracho... —Bakugou se inclina hacia un lado y Kirishima se sienta rápidamente para sostenerlo antes de que se caiga de la cama. El rubio le toca un lado de la cabeza y arruga la cara con dolor. —Todavía me duele la cabeza...

—¿Bakugou? —Kirishima lo mira con sus grandes ojos, preocupado.

—...Tienes los ojos más grandes del mundo... Es tan jodidamente lindo... —Bakugou cabecea sobre el pelirrojo y perezosamente enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — _Te amo._

Kirishima enrojece con un profundo tono de rojo antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar su frente con la frente del rubio. Nunca se sintió tan aliviado y feliz en toda su vida. — _Yo también te amo._

—Ahora acuéstate, joder. —Bakugou se aparta y presiona una palma en el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo y empuja, pero termina cayendo sobre la cama sobre su propia espalda. —Ughh...

—¡¿Baku...?! —Kirishima grita su nombre con preocupación, pero de inmediato aprieta la mandíbula cuando ve al rubio sacándose sus pantalones junto con sus boxers. — _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Bakugou? —_ Kirishima rápidamente mira hacia otro lado, pero no pudo resistirse cuando sintió que el rubio tocaba sus costados con los pies. Bakugou se ve deliciosamente dispuesto y abierto para que él lo tome, pero no hay lubricante presente en su ano. Frunce el ceño preocupado. — _Va a doler aún más que la última vez si pierdo el autocontrol de nuevo._

—Kirishima... Hah... _Tócame_. —Bakugou se retuerce y comienza a correr sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Sus dedos comienzan con su cuello y se arrastra sobre su clavícula, pecho ancho, lados musculosos, y luego hacia abajo más lejos de su línea v. Separa sus piernas lo más que puede y pasa sus dedos sobre la piel entre su muslo interior y sus testículos, gimiendo.

—Follame, Follame _duro_ , Kirishima.

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirar ese momento tan poco característico que se desarrollaba ante él y traga nerviosamente antes de adentrarse inconscientemente entre las piernas de Bakugou. Bakugou gime y rueda sus caderas con entusiasmo.

—Apresúrate... he estado esperando toda la puta noche por esto. —La boca de Bakugou se abre ligeramente y se le escapan nubes de aire caliente.

Kirishima sostiene las sábanas bajo sus palmas, apretándolas con demasiada fuerza. Bakugou huele placenteramente sexual y es muy tentador, pero esta es una idea terrible. Por más feliz que este de que Bakugou quiera coger, es mejor que lo haga otro día... Cuando este un poco más sobrio que ahora. Mira una última vez al rubio. — _Sé que quieres sexo, pero ¿Te olvidas de lo grande que soy...?_

Bakugou frunce el ceño antes de mover sus brazos para levantarse lentamente y coloca una mano en el hombro de Kirishima, empujandolo para indicarle que quiere que el pelirrojo se acueste y este cumple. Tan pronto como la espalda de Kirishima golpea la cama, Bakugou lo monta con su cabeza hacia abajo debido a su estado borracho. Gira sus caderas de nuevo y gime fuerte.

—Ughh... Sabes... He estado pensando en.… cómo quería hacerte un baile erótico... toda la noche en el club... Mierda, estás tan jodidamente bueno... Maldición. —Su cuerpo se balancea hacia un lado de nuevo, pero ahora Kirishima lo jala hacia adelante y Bakugou cae como peso muerto encima de él.

—Estoy tan jodidamente cansado... Hueles bien. —Bakugou murmura sobre la almohada a un lado de su oreja y Kirishima se sonroja ante su sexy voz baja antes de reírse para sí mismo de lo lindo que Bakugou puede ser a veces. —¿Qué diablos es tan divertido, bastardo...?

Empujando el cuerpo del rubio sobre el de él suavemente, lo coloca sobre la cama y los ojos de Bakugou inmediatamente se cierran. Kirishima acaricia tiernamente su pelo rubio esponjoso antes de que Bakugou se acerque más y envuelva sus brazos alrededor del centro del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Murmura soñoliento contra la curvatura de su cuello y Kirishima sonríe serenamente. El vacío en su corazón se llena de cálidos sentimientos esponjosos y comienza a cantar la canción de amor de su padre para el rubio que tanto ama a su lado.

—Suenas... como un maldito... ángel... —Bakugou murmura silenciosamente para sí mismo antes de que el sueño lo domine y lo noquee, roncando levemente contra el cuello del pelirrojo.

Kirishima levanta las mantas y cubre a Bakugou con ellas, asegurándose de colocarlas a su alrededor cómodamente. Sostiene al rubio cerca de él y cierra sus ojos con felicidad. Y pensar que este día podría alguna vez llegar entre un tritón y un humano. Kirishima nunca pensó que sería capaz de dormir tranquilamente junto a Bakugou debido al hecho de que el agua y la tierra los separa tan claramente. Pero este privilegio de poder estar tan íntimamente cerca del rubio con una cantidad limitada de tiempo hace de ese momento mucho más significativo.

Kirishima no está ansioso por el tiempo que tiene para volver a la bañera para hidratarse antes de que se seque.

 _Sólo me quedan unas horas aquí... Así que déjame pasarlas contigo, Bakugou._

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

—Muchas cosas en este capítulo se remontan a los capítulos 5 y 6.

—Mencionado en el capítulo 5 por Todoroki, cuando la gente del mar esta estresada, tiran de sus escamas / arrojan grandes cantidades y cuando empeora, tiran de sus cabellos.

—Bakugou es más complaciente con las muestras de afecto cuando está borracho y se vuelve muy sexual cuando se trata de Kirishima. Sin embargo, empuja a todos los demás, como en el club.

 **Yo mientras escribía este capítulo:**

Mierda... Escribí demasiada tensión... ¡Debo...! Bajarla...!

Hubo mucha presión al escribir este capítulo...

(× _ ×;) Como era el clímax y la resolución de sus problemas, quería que fuera explosivamente bueno. Tenía que asegurarme de que tenían carácter, pero Bakugou necesitaba sentirse realmente arrepentido y seguir siendo un borracho mientras Kirishima tenía que estar furioso y miserable, así que realmente espero poder representarlos bien D: Y solo tratar de hacer que este capítulo se llenara con un montón de emociones fue parte de la razón por la cual esto se actualizó de manera tan molestamente tarde (aparte de los eventos inesperados que sucedieron durante el fin de semana manteniéndome ocupada), ¡LO SIENTO!

Aqui hay otro adorable y genial Fanart por CYae

( s): / / (imgur) a / (BO4w5)

En el próximo capítulo, Kirishima se curó por completo ahora y necesita regresar a su hogar en el océano. Bakugou solo planea pasar otro día completo con él, ¿cómo lo pasaran?

Espero verlos pronto, KUUHAKU FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	13. Estemos juntos

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

Colocándose sobre las mantas, se acurrucan cerca y cálidamente, con Kirishima riéndose de vez en cuando.

O

Las heridas de Kirishima estan completamente curadas y necesita regresar a su hogar en el oceano. Bakugou solo planea pasar un dia entero a su lado ¿Como lo pasaran?

 **Traduccion de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Oh mi Dios ha pasado tanto, los extrañaba!

Enserio Kuuhaku? Quieres subir este capitulo tan jodidamente tarde que incluso fue mas tardado que el capitulo anterior? UGH lamento que lo subiera tan tarde de nuevo, pero ahora fue completamente mi culpa... porque soy una aplazadora! Deberia haber comenzado a escribir este capitulo antes, como sea, gracias por esperar pacientemente por el capitulo, me disculpo por adelantado si esto es una porqueria...

 **Capítulo 13: Estemos juntos.**

Bakugou se despierta con un sobresalto por la alarma de su teléfono sonando fuerte y, rápidamente, rueda hacia un lado y alcanza la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Desbloquea su teléfono perezosamente y gime cuando el timbre aún permanece en sus oídos incluso después de apagar la alarma. Había olvidado totalmente desactivar su alarma de las 6 am, la hora en la que sale a correr por la mañana. Normalmente, la desactivaría después de haber tenido una larga noche afuera. La mañana se deja entrever por los rayos de la luz del sol que entran en su habitación a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la apertura de sus persianas de la ventana. El rubio coloca una mano sobre sus ojos y se maldice internamente por no haber comprado una cortina para cubrir la ventana.

—Ugh... —Se queja y regresa a sus sábanas sólo para congelarse en su lugar por la suavidad de las mantas deslizándose directamente sobre su piel. Los ojos de Bakugou se abren abruptamente y su corazón deja de latir. _¡Oh Dios mío!_

El rubio se sienta a toda prisa y se inspecciona a sí mismo para ver que está completamente desnudo en su cama. Rápidamente observa que su cuerpo se siente adolorido y pesado y huele fuertemente al masculino olor de Kirishima. La mandíbula de Bakugou se cae del shock y coloca una mano sobre su boca abierta mientras su otra mano frota el espacio vacío a su lado. Hace frío. Kirishima debe haberse ido hace mucho tiempo.

 _Santa mierda... ¿Cogimos?_

Los ojos de Bakugou miran frenéticamente alrededor de su habitación y se da cuenta de que su toalla, el lubricante y los juguetes sexuales todavía están esparcidos por su piso desordenadamente y sus ojos ubican su ropa abandonada en el suelo antes de que su corazón empiece a golpear rápidamente y su cerebro se sobrecargue. Su mente se lamenta los recuerdos de haberse tocado de manera erótica y haberle bailado de manera sensual a Kirishima. Bakugou empieza a sonrojarse ante la sensación de vergüenza inundándole su interior y aprieta la mano sobre su boca dolorosamente. _¡No, no, no, no, no! De ninguna manera... Sé que estaba borracho y caliente la noche anterior, pero ¡mierda! ¡No hay manera de que hallamos cogido...!_ No es hasta que el rubio finalmente ve las escamas rojas, marrones y negras llenas de tierra que su cuerpo empieza a liberar la tensión acumulada en su interior. Los recuerdos de ayer entran inundando su mente y lentamente comienza a relajarse. Los gritos, las peleas, los abrazos y los besos, y pacíficamente acostarse en la cama juntos, recuerda todo ahora. Bakugou exhala un largo suspiro de alivio y levanta una rodilla para apoyar su codo en ella y presiona su frente en su mano. Ahora que se ha calmado un poco, está sintiendo las consecuencias de beber excesivamente y de luchar con Kirishima. Su cabeza palpita dolorosamente, su estómago duele, y tiene ganas de vomitar, pero, sobre todo, su boca se siente como un desierto.

—Urk... Joder. —Bakugou tose seco y trata de respirar, pero es difícil cuando su garganta se siente reseca. _Sediento_.

Bakugou se desliza fuera de su cama y se enrolla en sus mantas antes de salir de su dormitorio. Su cuerpo se siente extremadamente lento y pesado, por no mencionar jodidamente adolorido. Se arrastra hasta la cocina y toma unas cuantas botellas de agua de la nevera y las bebe todas. _Mierda... Las resacas son lo peor._ Bakugou sólo quiere dormir, pero ahora que su cerebro está despierto, es imposible volver a dormirse. Tose de nuevo, eventualmente la tos se convierte en un aliento seco y se siente como la misma muerte.

—Ughh... Mierda eso… ¡kuh!... eso duele. —Su voz suena ronca y grave, como si hubiera fumado toda su vida. Bakugou pone una mano sobre su garganta y se frota la cara con dolor. _Nunca volveré a beber tanta mierda de nuevo..._ Siente una sensación de tirón en su hombro y hace a un lado la manta para echar un vistazo. Indicios de una herida, ya curada, de la marca de unos dientes hecha costra en su hombro y Bakugou levemente sacude la cabeza ante el recuerdo del anterior enfrentamiento que tuvieron y Kirishima debió haberle mordido en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saliera sangre. —Jodido bastardo...

Incluso en su mandíbula todavía siente un profundo dolor por haber sido golpeada más de una vez e inclina la cabeza de lado a lado para tronar su cuello. Bakugou bosteza en voz alta antes de detenerse por una violenta tos y rápidamente bebe agua para aliviar su garganta seca. Tranquilamente, toma respiraciones cuidadosas y trata de relajarse. En el momento de tomar conciencia de si mismo, Bakugou se da cuenta de que la cocina huele sutilmente como Kirishima... y el salón también olía como él de camino a la cocina. Kirishima debió de frotarse contra todos sus muebles en algún momento mientras el rubio estaba fuera del apartamento. Bakugou cierra los ojos e inhala el olor. Huele agradablemente como el pelirrojo y él está más que feliz de que se mezcle fácilmente con el propio olor de su hogar, como estaba destinado a ser.

El solo pensar en Kirishima le hace querer verlo de nuevo. El rubio frota sus ojos con cansancio y se arrastra hasta el baño con una botella de agua extra. En silencio, abre la puerta del baño y se asoma para ver al tritón sumergido en el agua, acurrucado de lado con un brazo doblado como una almohada y la otra mano cerca de su cara adorablemente. Está profundamente dormido y pequeñas burbujas escapan de su boca y flotan hacia la superficie del agua. Bakugou se acerca y se sienta suavemente junto a la bañera para ver al hombre dormir tranquilamente. El sedoso cabello rojo de Kirishima flota tan ligeramente en el agua y el rubio quiere sumergirse y pasar sus dedos a través de ellos, pero no quiere molestar el sueño del hombre. Kirishima está definitivamente cansado, tener que dormir tan tarde por soportar el ebrio trasero de Bakugou hasta muy entrada la noche.

Bakugou le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa antes de mirarlo brevemente y notar que el agua está limpia, sin nada en ella. Kirishima debió haber drenado y llenado la bañera por su cuenta. El rubio lo había estado haciendo por él hasta ese punto y todavía le asombra lo rápido que el tritón está aprendiendo. A continuación, recorre con sus ojos el largo del cuerpo de Kirishima para revisar sus heridas y todas están curadas, incluso el corte en el pecho que ahora es una cicatriz. Kirishima está listo para ir a casa ahora. Suspirando suavemente, Bakugou coloca su barbilla en el borde de la bañera y mira la cara del tritón una vez más.

Sus pestañas son oscuras y largas, curvadas hacia fuera y colocadas suavemente encima de sus altos pómulos y sus labios están ligeramente abiertos, respirando hacia dentro y hacia fuera en un sueño profundo. Bakugou parpadea pesadamente mientras permanece en su posición sentada, observando al hombre serenamente un poco más. No tiene muchas oportunidades de ver a Kirishima dormir, así que aprovecha su oportunidad de tomar ventaja del silencio del pelirrojo para apreciarlo mejor.

Minutos pasan y Bakugou puede sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, por lo que finalmente decide tumbarse cerca de la bañera. Envuelve su frío cuerpo desnudo en su manta y bosteza una última vez antes de que el sueño lo domine.

Un frio y húmedo dedo palmeado toca suavemente su mejilla y Bakugou perezosamente parpadea abriendo los ojos. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Kirishima apoyando la barbilla en su brazo apoyado en el borde de la bañera, sonriendo como mil soles... Oh, cómo pudo perderse esa sonrisa en el hermoso rostro del pelirrojo... Había pasado tanto tiempo.

—K-Kirishima... —La voz de Bakugou se agrieta y tose en seco antes de que se siente y agarre la botella de agua que había traído antes. Aplasta la botella una vez que ha terminado y exhala un suspiro de alivio. La resaca se ha ido ahora y se siente un millón de veces mejor. El rubio se quita el sueño de sus ojos y voltea a hacerle frente al pelirrojo, restregando su cuello contra el de Kirishima. —Hey.

—H-hey... —Kirishima se sonroja y mira alrededor del rubio, evitando el contacto visual. Se desplaza dentro de la bañera incómodamente antes de señalar el cuerpo de Bakugou. El rubio sigue la dirección de su dedo y jadea fuerte. Había olvidado que había estado desnudo durante toda la noche y su pene se está saliendo para que todos lo vean.

Bakugou prácticamente salta fuera de su piel y agarra rápidamente la manta a cada lado de él para llevarla alrededor de su cintura y meterla entre sus piernas cruzadas. Su rostro arde con un rubor feroz y su mirada parece una daga al mirar al pelirrojo —¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Kirishima se ríe vergonzosamente antes de que Bakugou le golpee en el costado de la cabeza, haciéndolo reír aún más.

—¡JODETE! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! —El rubio de repente tose fuertemente mientras se enrosca en sí mismo. Probablemente no es una buena idea empezar a gritar de inmediato. Kirishima le da una palmada en la espalda riendo y Bakugou mueve su brazo hacia el pelirrojo para empujarlo lejos. —¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITO BASTARDO!

Bakugou se enreda con rabia en su manta hasta el cuello y pisando fuerte mientras sale del baño se queda justo en el marco de la puerta cuando Kirishima lo llama.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Hambre! —Kirishima hace una pausa antes de abrir la boca y señalarla.

—JODETE ¡NO TENDRAS NADA! —Bakugou vuelve a pisar con fuerza hacia su habitación obstinadamente y Kirishima se ríe angelicalmente ante el rojo rubor que comenzó a reaparecer en las mejillas del rubio.

Acomodando su manta sobre su cama, Bakugou rápidamente se viste con una nueva muda de ropa, mete su teléfono en su bolsillo y limpia su piso de todos los objetos que se encuentran alrededor. Tan pronto como termina, Bakugou regresa a la cocina y coloca su tabla de cortar para filetear algunos peces. Pasan unos minutos y oye algo que se desliza por el suelo y el rubio puede sentir otro rubor en sus mejillas. Se maldice a sí mismo por sentirse tan avergonzado por algo así cuando siente que Kirishima se acerca a su lado y se sienta pacientemente. El pelirrojo apoya su cuerpo contra la pierna del rubio y ronronea pacíficamente mientras espera a que el hombre termine su trabajo.

—Eres pesado… —Bakugou murmura y puede sentir, más que oír, a Kirishima reírse suavemente contra él. —Cállate.

Bakugou recoge una de las rebanadas de pescado y pone su mano en frente de la cara del pelirrojo. Kirishima gorjea deliciosamente y envuelve sus labios sobre los dedos del rubio, lamiéndolos deliberadamente antes de retroceder. Bakugou le da una ligera patada y el pelirrojo se ríe antes de que comience a cantar con esa encantadora voz que el rubio ama tanto, aliviando cada dolor en su cuerpo. El olor de la esencia de Kirishima en la cocina y el hombre apoyado en él se siente increíblemente perfecto y tan natural que no quiere que ese día termine.

El rubio se aseguró de incluir muchas verduras en la comida de Kirishima y preparó un rápido espagueti a la carbonada para sí mismo. A continuación, lleva su propio almuerzo y el de Kirishima a la mesa del comedor para que coman junto con el pelirrojo detrás de él siguiéndolo emocionado. Bakugou coge al tritón y lo coloca suavemente en un asiento y Kirishima se retuerce torpemente en el extraño arreglo que usan como asiento al que no está acostumbrado antes de que se acomode y, en última instancia, centra su interés en la comida delante de él.

—Mas te vale comértelo todo. —Bakugou habla bruscamente con una bocanada de espagueti y señala con su tenedor el plato frente al pelirrojo. Aunque le recordó que debía comer hasta dejar su plato limpio, él sabe muy bien que Kirishima siempre lo hacía.

El tiempo vuela más rápido de lo que a Bakugou le hubiera gustado y está increíblemente agradecido de que no tenga que ir a trabajar hoy. Pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en el sofá y dejan que los programas de televisión se transmitan durante horas mientras Kirishima se sienta en el regazo de Bakugou con el rubio sosteniéndolo estrechamente en un cálido abrazo. En algún momento, la mano de Kirishima queda atrapada en las arrugas y pliegues de la camisa del rubio y sacude la mano libremente, gruñendo al material repetidamente. Atrapándolo una vez más, finalmente se ha hartado y Kirishima se aferra al dobladillo de su camisa, tirando insistentemente.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Es sólo una camisa…mmph! —Las palabras de Bakugou quedan atrapadas en la camisa cuando Kirishima la levanta y se queda atascada en sus axilas. El tritón continúa tirando y lucha para quitarlo completamente del cuerpo del rubio. —¡Qué demonios, Kirishima!

La voz de Bakugou es amortiguada por la tela y rápidamente se saca el resto de ella y en un movimiento rápido, la coloca sobre el pelirrojo, sacando su cabeza fuera del agujero de la cabeza con los brazos apretados contra los lados de la restrictiva camisa. Kirishima mira al rubio con ojos sorprendidos y Bakugou se echa a reír ante su expresión de shock. El pelirrojo gimotea y se queja en voz alta mientras empieza a agitarse y golpear, tratando de quitarse la camisa en vano. Bakugou continúa riendo de buena gana ante su lamentable estado, pero se asegura de mantener al pelirrojo lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que se caiga del sofá. Kirishima detiene sus frenéticos intentos de darle pelea al rubio, frunciendo el ceño con molesta decepción. _Sólo ayúdame._

—Está bien, está bien. —Bakugou hace que se acomoden sobre el sofá y coloca sus piernas a ambos lados del tritón, presionando sus abdominales, luego sus pechos, juntos mientras le levanta la camisa lentamente. Con impaciencia, Kirishima intenta arrancarse la camisa cuando llega a su barbilla, pero Bakugou lo detiene por las muñecas para hacer esta experiencia un poco más divertida burlándose del pelirrojo un poco más.

Bakugou besa la unión entre su mandíbula y su cuello suavemente mientras mueve sus manos sobre las palmeadas manos de Kirishima que sostienen su camisa. Lentamente, Bakugou mueve sus manos para revelar los labios de Kirishima, luego su nariz y se detiene, manteniendo sus ojos todavía cubiertos bajo la camisa. Bakugou exhala un soplo de aire contra los labios de Kirishima y el pelirrojo gime en silencio antes de retorcer su cuerpo. El rubio se ríe airadamente antes de cerrar finalmente la brecha entre ellos y besarse lento y profundo. Bakugou se aleja y medita cuando Kirishima se lame los labios y los frunce pidiendo otro a lo que el rubio complace felizmente. Ambos se acuestan sobre sus costados y envuelven sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro, acercando sus cuerpos sobre la pequeña área del sofá. Kirishima levanta la mano y se quita la camisa.

—...Más. —Bakugou susurra dentro del beso y Kirishima inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. El rubio arquea una ceja y muerde su labio inferior seductoramente. —...Significa que me beses de nuevo, idiota.

Bakugou presiona sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo de nuevo y ambos presionan sus labios en un beso con la boca ligeramente abierta antes de que Bakugou se retire un poco para tomar aire y toque el labio inferior de Kirishima con la almohadilla de su dedo índice. —… Más…

—¿M-Más? —Kirishima repite suavemente antes de besar rápidamente a Bakugou unas cuantas veces más y retroceder levemente, mirando al rubio a los ojos de manera interrogante.

—Sí... Más. —Bakugou exhala y pone sus manos a cada lado de la cara del pelirrojo, juntando sus labios. Kirishima se ríe dentro del beso brevemente antes de colocar sus propias manos en la cintura de Bakugou y envolver su cola alrededor de sus piernas. El olor del pelirrojo en el sofá se mezcla con el olor que suelta lentamente de su cuello y rodea al rubio agradablemente. Respira el aire y lo bebe mientras empieza a nublar su mente ligeramente en una agradable neblina. Kirishima gruñe suave y posesivamente en el beso y hace que Bakugou gima lascivamente. Sus labios se hinchan mientras succionan y muerden los labios del otro, pequeños gemidos y jadeos escapando de ellos. El rubio mueve sus brazos para envolverlos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Kirishima, Apretándose contra el cuerpo del tritón y el pelirrojo hace un ruido agudo antes de terminar el beso. Bakugou jadea ligeramente y mira hacia el preocupado rostro de Kirishima.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

Kirishima se mueve incómodamente y se inclina hacia atrás un poco para casi caerse del sofá antes de que Bakugou lo jale rápidamente hacia adelante. El pelirrojo le da una pequeña sonrisa preocupada y se ríe entre dientes. _No hay mucho espacio aquí..._

—Oh. Cierto... —Bakugou gruñe mientras se impulsa para sentarse de nuevo y desliza los brazos debajo de Kirishima para cargarlo al estilo nupcial.

El pelirrojo se frota apreciativamente contra su cuello y ronronea cuando el rubio los lleva a su dormitorio y deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Bakugou se sube y se sienta entre el cuerpo de Kirishima y la pared, jalando las cubiertas de la manta para envolverlas rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo del tritón, juguetonamente. Kirishima aúlla sorprendido antes de hacerle pucheros y mirarle. _Dios mío, Bakugou. ¡Basta ya!_

Bakugou sonríe maliciosamente y se ríe mientras estrecha su abrazo alrededor del pelirrojo y Kirishima se retuerce incómodamente antes de tranquilizarse, permitiendo que el rubio haga lo que le plazca. _Eres un bully._

—¿No estás acostumbrado a tener telas alrededor de ti? —Bakugou le da una sonrisa torcida y Kirishima rueda los ojos antes de retorcerse de nuevo. —Eres tan fácil de molestar.

Bakugou se ríe de nuevo y jala la manta y el pelirrojo inmediatamente lo agarra y lo tira de la cama. El rubio sacude su cabeza antes de acostarse junto a Kirishima, cuya boca se abre de inmediato en una sonrisa brillante y Bakugou devuelve el gesto, pero en menor medida. Es lindo jugar con el pelirrojo. Las reacciones de Kirishima son divertidas y le encanta irritarle porque se molesta con bastante rapidez.

Colocándose sobre las mantas, se acurrucan cerca y cálidamente, con Kirishima riéndose de vez en cuando. Bakugou sonríe ante sus adorables arrebatos y se inclina hacia adelante para pellizcarle la nariz. Kirishima sacude la cabeza frenéticamente y frunce el ceño cuando Bakugou se ríe furiosamente de él, pero él sonríe al final al tranquilo y calmado rubio que yace a su lado. De repente, Kirishima coloca su mano palmeada sobre la de Bakugou y el rubio se estremece nerviosamente antes de aclararse la garganta y entrelazar sus dedos. Kirishima sonríe alegremente y lleva la mano hasta su pecho, sacando sus dedos de entre los del rubios y presiona la palma de la mano de Bakugou en su esternón firmemente. El rubio lo mira expectante y espera pacientemente que el pelirrojo hable.

—Ei... Eijirou.

Bakugou parpadea un par de veces antes de fruncir las cejas e inclinar la cabeza con ligera confusión. No recuerda haberle enseñado a Kirishima una palabra como esa. El tritón asiente con la cabeza en dirección del rubio y su voz suena a un arrullo.

—Eijirou. Kirishima Eijirou. —El pelirrojo se sonroja y junta sus dedos tímidamente, pero sigue manteniendo sus rojos ojos escarlata sobre los, igualmente intensos, de Bakugou. Kirishima levanta las manos y las presiona sobre el pecho de Bakugou, empujándolo a propósito.

 _¡Oh!_ Los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan ligeramente. _¿Tiene un nombre de pila?_ Cuán apropiado. Un bonito nombre para el tritón, se siente bien en la lengua cuando se pronuncia.

—...Katsuki. —Por cortesía, Bakugou ofrece su propio nombre y no puede hacer más que también sentirse avergonzado de que Kirishima esté actuando tan tímido en esa situación.

—K-kah... Katsu ¿Katsuki...? ¡Katsuki!

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan inmediatamente antes de cerrarse fuertemente y sus labios se rompen en una sonrisa brillante. Se ríe alegremente antes de mirar a Bakugou con los pares de ojos más felices del mundo. Kirishima se adelanta y lo besa profundamente antes de rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bakugou y frotarse afectuosamente. Su cola se envuelve alrededor de una de las piernas del rubio y ronronea contento, colocado cómodamente en la curvatura del cuello de Bakugou. A esa proximidad, el rubio puede oler la esencia de Kirishima y lo hace sentir muy caliente y mareado en el interior. Bakugou cierra los ojos tranquilamente antes de buscar en su bolsillo para tomar su teléfono y buscar entre sus contactos hasta que se detiene en el nombre que estaba buscando. Rápidamente, escribe un mensaje y luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo.

 **Bakugou** : ¿Por qué Kirishima está tan feliz después de decirme su nombre de pila?

El teléfono de Bakugou inmediatamente emite un pitido de un texto entrante y abre su teléfono para leerlo.

 **Todoroki** : ¿Le dijiste tu nombre de pila?

 **Bakugou** : Aja.

 **Todoroki** : Él acaba de proponerte matrimonio y tu aceptaste.

El teléfono de Bakugou se desliza de su mano y él mira fijamente en trance hacia un punto distante por un momento antes de coger el teléfono de nuevo y hacerle un agujero debido a su intensa mirada sobre el aparato. _¡¿Qué…? ... ¿Leí bien?_

—¿Estás jodiendome? —Bakugou murmura en voz alta y golpea la pantalla con el pulgar para comenzar una llamada. Kirishima le da una mirada perpleja cuando Bakugou se aleja de su abrazo. Lleva el teléfono a su oído y se desliza fuera de la cama cuando Kirishima gime. Bakugou lo mira de reojo y frunce el ceño. — _Quieto_... maldito necesitado…

Bakugou se sonroja de un tono rosa mientras acaricia la cabeza del tritón tranquilizadoramente y sale de la habitación para tener privacidad. Puede oír a Kirishima repitiendo la palabra 'quieto' para sí mismo cuando la línea hace clic y oye un suspiro bajo del otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me estas jodiendo o estás hablando enserio acerca de…?

— _Bakugou_ , él te propuso matrimonio.

El rubio frunce el ceño y se molesta ante la respuesta tan directa y el rudo tono de voz de Todoroki. Todo el día de ayer e incluso hoy Todoroki ha estado actuando bastante malhumorado, pero Bakugou realmente no se preocupa lo suficiente por él como para preguntarle, ya que tiene cosas más importantes que discutir.

—No debería ser un gran problema. Él te gusta de todos modos. Eso era todo de lo que hablabas anoche...

—¡NO LO DIGAS, MALDICION! —Grita Bakugou, enojado, antes de acercar una mano a su cara y pellizcar el puente de su nariz. —... ¿Cómo sabes toda esta mierda, cara de mierda? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Has estado confiando en mí todo este tiempo y, por ultima puta vez, tomé una clase sobre criaturas míticas. —Todoroki bufa exasperado. Parece angustiado. —De todos modos ¿Lo llevarás de vuelta a la playa mañana?

—Por la mañana.

—Lleva una bolsa o algún tipo de mochila. Él va a querer darte regalos del océano, así que permanece con él antes de que realmente se vaya. —Todoroki cuelga antes de que Bakugou pueda conseguir algo más.

Mira la pantalla del teléfono con irritación y aprieta fuertemente el aparato antes de exhalar un suspiro. Todoroki no está equivocado en que le gusta Kirishima, pero el simple hecho de que ahora están bastante 'casados' es un poco inquietante... A pesar de que había decidido ser voluntariamente el compañero de Kirishima... _Supongo que tiene sentido estar casado. Si van a ser compañeros..._ El corazón de Bakugou retumba y él lleva una mano a su pecho y la coloca sobre su corazón. _Matrimonio…_ Puede sentir el latido de su corazón palpitar en sus oídos ahora mientras dice la palabra una y otra vez en su mente. Es mayor de edad para casarse, ama a Kirishima, y confía en la intuición del tritón en saber que estaban destinados a ser... así que no debería ser tan malo estar juntos. Bakugou comienza a relajarse un poco más mientras sigue pensando y se da cuenta, _quiere_ quedarse con Eijirou. Nadie más, ningún humano, y ningún otro tritón o sirena podría reemplazar al Eijirou brillante rayo de sol que tiene ahora mismo. Un poco más motivado en su relación, Bakugou regresa al dormitorio.

—¡Katsuki! —Los brazos de Kirishima están abiertos de par en par y son acogedores. El rubio camina nerviosamente hasta el borde de la cama para que el tritón lo abrace fuertemente. Bakugou toma una respiración profunda y quiere, con cada parte de sí mismo, corresponder el afecto.

—...E-Eijirou... —Bakugou responde tímidamente y se tensa cuando Kirishima lo mira con sus brillantes ojos, agradablemente sorprendido porque el rubio lo haya llamado por su nombre... _¡Esto no va a ser fácil...!_ —¡No importa!

Bakugou se da la vuelta y trata de huir en un arrebato de vergüenza, pero Kirishima estrecha su abrazo y lo levanta del suelo para dejarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo una vez más. Se deja caer pesadamente sobre las mantas con un excitado pelirrojo a su lado, pero Bakugou entra en pánico e intenta escapar. El rubio se retuerce e intenta apartar al pelirrojo, pero empiezan a luchar de nuevo. Kirishima sonríe y se ríe, apretando intencionalmente y tocando para acercar más y más sus cuerpos. Bakugou no negará que es algo tímido y juguetón de parte de Kirishima hacer eso y no es desagradable, pero se siente muy avergonzado por siquiera gustarle. No es hasta que Kirishima le da una conocedora y astuta sonrisa con los rojos ojos entrecerrados que Bakugou deja de luchar y se pone rígido.

—Jodete. —El rostro de Bakugou inmediatamente se siente caliente y mira hacia otro lado mientras su rubor se extiende sobre sus mejillas. Se gira rápidamente y mira hacia la pared, con la espalda hacia el tritón. Sin embargo, el rubio se arrepintió instantáneamente al sentir que Kirishima presionaba su musculoso pecho sobre su espalda, el delgado material de su camisa, casi inexistente, le permite sentir el calor irradiando del pelirrojo. El rubor se intensifica cuando Kirishima lo cubre con afecto y lo abraza, acariciándole el cuello.

—Katsuki... —Kirishima respira su nombre contento contra su oído y Bakugou se estremece a regañadientes.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Bakugou murmura y Kirishima se ríe angelicalmente antes de frotar su frente entre sus hebras rubias. Bakugou se saca los brazos encima de él y se sienta rápidamente. —¡Demasiado! No más, bastardo.

Intenta salir de la cama una vez más, pero Kirishima agarra su brazo y tira insistentemente, gimiendo ruidosamente para que Bakugou se quede.

—¡DÁME ALGO DE ESPACIO MALDITA SEA! —Bakugou aleja su brazo libre del agarre del tritón y Kirishima frunce el ceño antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho, inclinando su cabeza con leve decepción. —¡¿QUÉ?!

Kirishima gime otra vez y arrastra el cuerpo del rubio sobre la cama antes de colocar su propio cuerpo encima de Bakugou. Levanta su torso hacia arriba con los codos doblados, recargándose en la cama, y su cabeza descansando sobre sus manos, mirando hacia abajo al rubio con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿QUE MIERDA…? —El aliento de Bakugou se atora cuando los labios de Kirishima se ensanchan en otra sonrisa maliciosa y libera su olor en cantidades más grandes que antes. El masculino y sensual olor lentamente envuelve la habitación con un agradable aroma. Bakugou respira profundamente, inhalando el adictivo olor y exhalando temblorosamente. Puede sentir sus músculos aflojándose y siente una sensación borrosa dentro de sí, como el agradable zumbido de una buena bebida. Coloca sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Kirishima y murmura: —Madre de Dios... Hueles tan bien…

Kirishima estalla en un frenesí de risas y Bakugou frunce el ceño, más que nada un poco irritado por la diversión del pelirrojo de verlo así.

—Eres un jodido tramposo... Esto no es justo…

Sus palabras se interrumpen cuando Kirishima se inclina cerca de su rostro y se detiene a milímetros de sus labios. Bakugou no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia los suaves labios del pelirrojo o la forma en que su corazón latía aún más rápido ante el directo intento de Kirishima. Frustra al rubio ver que la esquina de los labios de Kirishima se convierte en una sonrisa en ese momento de déjà vu, pero se disuelve inmediatamente con lo cerca que están sus labios entre sí.

—A-apúrate...

Bakugou susurra despacio y Kirishima cierra la brecha con una sonrisa dentro del beso. Se siente tan bien estar sobrio y realmente poder saborear su beso en contraposición a la noche anterior cuando estaba borracho y apenas podía recordar alguno de los pequeños detalles. Intensifica el beso, decidido a recrear la sesión de anoche. Se están besando con la boca abierta ahora y Bakugou siente una agradable victoria para sí mismo cuando Kirishima gime en el beso. _¿Te gusta eso?_ Pasa su lengua por los labios del tritón y el hombre se echa hacia atrás, aturdido.

—¿Katsu…?

— _Eijirou_. —La sonrisa maníaca de Bakugou estalla en sus labios cuando ve las mejillas del pelirrojo quemarse de un rojo brillante y el movimiento de su manzana de Adán al tragar nerviosamente. —Solo cierra la maldita boca y dame un jodido beso.

El olor de Kirishima está empezando a nublar sus habilidades de toma de decisiones con eficacia y se siente más valiente y más audaz para hacer cosas traviesas. Bakugou presiona brevemente sus frentes antes de volver a pasar la lengua por los labios de Kirishima, los cuales se abren inmediatamente para que el rubio lama el interior de su boca. Arrastra su lengua sobre sus afilados dientes antes de enroscarla y empujarla contra la lengua de Kirishima. Respiran calurosamente entre ellos y el sonido de sus gemidos, el golpe de sus labios, y la mezcla de mantas llena ruidosamente su, comúnmente, tranquila habitación.

—Hah... Katsuki. —Kirishima se mueve hacia abajo para besarle en su barbilla, sobre su mandíbula, y hasta su cuello. Succiona y lame los chupetones que se forman en los puntos dulces de Bakugou, disfrutando de la manera en la que el rubio gimotea.

—Ohh... Más... —Bakugou empuja la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kirishima para alentarlo a continuar y el pelirrojo cumple con entusiasmo. Respira el olor de Kirishima y exhala profundamente contento. —Hah... Joder sí...

Kirishima retrocede y captura los labios del rubio, pasando sus dientes afilados a lo largo del labio inferior de Bakugou y el rubio gimotea suavemente antes de que presionen sus labios de nuevo. El pelirrojo suavemente gira sus cuerpos a sus costados y se abrazan estrechamente mientras continúan besándose, sin romper el contacto. Las manos de Bakugou se aferran fuertemente a la espalda de Kirishima, arrastrando las palmas de sus manos contra la musculosa espalda del pelirrojo para sentirlas vibrar poderosamente bajo la suave piel.

Lentamente, las manos de Kirishima acarician tiernamente la espalda de Bakugou antes de moverse a sus costados y frotarlos sensualmente, haciendo que el rubio se contraiga y se retuerza eróticamente. Poco a poco, mueve cuidadosamente sus manos hacia abajo hasta sus caderas. El pelirrojo se aleja ligeramente del beso y Bakugou se inclina hacia adelante, siguiendo sus labios abrumado y con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Kirishima retrocede aún más para evitar que se besen de nuevo. El rubio se detiene y se lame brevemente los labios en ausencia del beso.

—¿Qué? —Bakugou arquea una ceja impaciente y frunce el ceño profundamente, haciendo pucheros con sus hinchados labios invitando al tritón. Kirishima lo besa rápidamente una vez antes de frotar suavemente sus manos palmeadas en las caderas del rubio, pidiendo permiso.

—Katsuki... — _¿Podemos...?_

Los ojos de Bakugou se ensanchan por la sorpresa y sus hombros se tensan antes de que se relajen lentamente. Se remueve bajo la mirada de Kirishima y se ruboriza de un suave color rosa mientras evita mirarlo a los ojos. Murmura en voz baja para sí mismo. —... quiero lavarme primero... Volveré... Quieto.

Bakugou se levanta y Kirishima lo deja ir mientras espera pacientemente en la cama mientras el rubio alcanza el pomo de la puerta. Se siente extrañamente torpe pero excitado por ducharse sabiendo que tendrá sexo después.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

—Es costumbre en Japón que cuando llamas a alguien por su primer nombre implica que eres cercano a esa persona.

—Así como el mundo es influenciado por diversas culturas, la gente del mar es afectada por las culturas que viven cerca de ellos. La gente del mar que vive cerca de Japón desarrollaron una costumbre similar con la importancia de los nombres. Sin embargo, para la gente del mar, es mas que solo tener el privilegio de llamar a alguien por su primer nombre.

—El aroma de los compañeros persiste entre ellos y el privilegio de dirigirse entre ellos por sus nombres es simbolo de matrimonio para la gente del mar. Kirishima dice su nombre de pila y decirselo a Bakugou es equivalente a proponerle matrimonio al rubio con un anillo. Que Bakugou responda con su propio nombre significa "Si" o "Si quiero".

Gracias de nuevo Hanatsuki89 por los fanarts absolutamente fantasticos que continuas haciendo! Chequen los links para echarles una mirada, prometo que se arrepentiran si se pierden de ver estos sexys y sensuales trabajos de arte para este fic:

Este es de nuestro adorable Kirishima esperando a que Bakugou regrese a casa:

post/149113073183/more-merman-kirishima-from-this-awesome-fanfiction

Y este es de la sexy y traviesa escena del capitulo 3:

post/149441408128/you-wanted-naughty-here-is-naughty-kind-of-im

Denles un vistazo y un mucho amor ( ˘ ³˘)( ˊᵕˋ )

En el proximo capitulo: Bakugou regresa a Kirishima al oceano.

Los vere pronto, KUUHAKU FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	14. Escarlata, granate, negro

Hola a todos! Este capitulo es especial para mi, realmente es uno de los que mas me han gustado. Ya lo tenia listo desde hace unos dias atras pero queria hacerlo especial pues hoy, al ser mi cumpleaños, quise autorregalarme esta traduccion y cerrar mi maravilloso dia con broche de oro publicando este, tan ansiado, capitulo. Quiero agradecerles a todos por la paciencia que han tenido al esperar las actualizaciones, realmente los amo. Sobre todo agradecerle a Kuuhaku Senpai por dejarme traducir su historia!

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen**

Su corazón late rápidamente y levanta la vista para encontrarse con los brumosos y necesitados de Kirishima. _Te necesito... ¡Ahora, por favor...!_

O

Una bomba sexual, Bakugou libera a Kirishima de nuevo en el océano

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

¡Saludos, amigos! Aquí Kuuhaku

Lamento mucho la tardanza, realmente me siento mal por eso, pero agradezco que aguanten mis actualizaciones inconstantes. El capítulo de hoy es realmente largo y editarlo fue una putada.

 **Capítulo 14: Escarlata, granate, negro.**

—Fuera. —Bakugou habla con severidad mientras se para frente a su cama solo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Su cabello rubio ceniza gotea agua sobre su suave cara, cayendo por el cuello y sobre los hombros. El calor irradia de su cuerpo debido a la ducha caliente y humeante y Kirishima arrastra sus ojos hambrientos sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

El pelirrojo le sonríe a Bakugou con una sonrisa agradable antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar sus manos palmeadas sobre la delgada cintura del rubio, gruñendo apreciativamente. _Te ves bien._

Un suave rubor rosa se esparce por las mejillas del rubio antes de golpear y alejar las manos de Kirishima. —Estoy hablando en serio, vete.

Para la angustia de Bakugou, Kirishima malinterpreta el comportamiento inquieto del rubio pensando en que es tímido y se acuesta en la cama, ronroneando suavemente mientras se acomoda en la sábana. El pelirrojo sonríe y acaricia el espacio junto a él con una excitación mal contenida, pero el corazón de Bakugou late aún más rápido ante la sombría posibilidad de pasar vergüenza como resultado de unirse al hombre en la cama. _Madre de Dios..._ Bakugou se masajea la frente con una mano y resopla con exasperación.

—No te quiero cerca cuando este... preparándome a mí mismo. —Bakugou murmura el final de su oración y cambia su peso nerviosamente antes de mirar a Kirishima cuando se ríe de él. —¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? ¡Lárgate, joder!

Bakugou agarra con fuerza de la parte superior del brazo de Kirishima y jala, tratando de sacarlo por completo de su habitación para tener un poco de privacidad, pero Kirishima sonríe aún más brillante ante su toque. El pelirrojo se inclina hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del torso de Bakugou y lo empuja hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Espera! —El corazón de Bakugou late con fuerza en su pecho mientras el pelirrojo lo arrastra completamente hacia la cama y se frota cariñosamente, ronroneando, mientras se abraza al cálido cuerpo del hombre. —Ve más despacio...!

Bakugou entra en pánico y trata de alejarse del pelirrojo, agarrando su toalla desesperadamente y asegurándose de cubrir su cuerpo mientras lucha contra el tritón. Al darse cuenta de la incomodidad del rubio, Kirishima abraza suavemente al hombre y se acuesta junto a él, sin hacer ningún movimiento repentino para asustarlo. Contempla amorosamente los ojos rojos de Bakugou hasta que el rubio detiene sus intentos de escapar.

Pasan los minutos antes de que se relaje en el cálido abrazo de Kirishima y el pelirrojo acaricia su cabello rubio ceniza de manera tranquilizadora. —Katsuki...— _No te lastimaré. Por favor, confía en mí esta vez..._

—E-ese no es el problema... —Bakugou se retuerce incómodo y Kirishima besa su frente suavemente, apretando su abrazo alrededor del rubio de una manera segura y protectora, pero Bakugou se inquieta aún más. —¡Para...! Solo no quiero que me mires, maldita sea...

El rubio continúa retorciendo su cuerpo y Kirishima frunce el ceño ligeramente, juntando el entrecejo en confusión. Sus manos se contraen vacilantes antes de alejarlas del cuerpo renuente de Bakugou. _Oh... pensé que íbamos a... y que tú estabas de acuerdo con... Lo siento..._

El pelirrojo desvía la mirada mientras se sienta lentamente e intenta deslizarse fuera de la cama, pero Bakugou rápidamente lo agarra del brazo. —¡No, idiota! Eso no es lo que quería decir. Ugh... Quédate quieto.

Bakugou rápidamente salta de la cama y agarra la gran bolsa de compras de debajo de su cama y la arroja al pecho de Kirishima. El pelirrojo mira curiosamente dentro de ella antes de girar bruscamente sus ojos hacia Bakugou, sin embargo, el rubio ya tenía los ojos en blanco por la vergüenza. Entendiendo las intenciones del rubio, Kirishima deja la bolsa a un lado contra la pared y cerca de la cabecera de la cama antes de volverse hacia el rubio y tararear suavemente para llamar su atención. El rubio lo mira y Kirishima le sonríe con sus grandes y adorables ojos, haciendo que Bakugou se sonroje de un brillante rojo antes de leer la expresión facial del hombre. _Déjame quedarme. ¡Ayudaré!_

—¡NO! —Bakugou grita enojado y agarra la parte superior de los brazos de Kirishima y jala de ellos con fuerza, pero a su vez hace que el pelirrojo se incline naturalmente hacia adelante y que enrolle sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Kirishima ríe alegremente antes de voltear a ver al rubio de costado sobre la cama una vez más. —¡E-ESPERA! ¡JODER, NO ESTOY LISTO! ¡DETENTE!

Bakugou lucha y empuja los hombros fuertes del pelirrojo, pero Kirishima solo aprieta más su agarre mientras acaricia su cuerpo. Ronronea humildemente, haciendo que su pecho vibre contra los abdominales cincelados del rubio, un calor comienza a extenderse a sus regiones inferiores. Presa del pánico, Bakugou patea las caderas y la cola de Kirishima mientras sigue gritándole al pelirrojo. El tritón se aleja, gimiendo como un cachorro herido y levanta sus ojos tristes hacia los rojos intensos del rubio... _¿Por qué no?_

Con el ceño fruncido como respuesta, Bakugou se sienta y empuja el cuerpo del pelirrojo, tratando de hacerlo caer del borde de la cama, pero Kirishima rápidamente se sienta y se desliza hacia la cabecera donde había colocado la bolsa de compras. Kirishima chilla con entusiasmo mientras hurga en la bolsa para sacar una botella de lubricante y ofrecérsela al rubio con un rubor rosado que florece en sus suaves mejillas. Bakugou se sienta, helado, y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón comienza a palpitar dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¡NO VOY A METERME LOS JODIDOS DEDOS ENFRENTE DE TI! —Bakugou grita a todo pulmón y lanza una mirada asesina a los ojos de Kirishima con una cara roja como el cabello del tritón. —¡POR UNA ULTIMA PUTA VEZ, LARGO...! ¡JODIDO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

Kirishima exhala por la nariz antes de colocar la botella de lubricante al lado de la bolsa y se sienta en silencio, mirando al rubio. Mira cuidadosamente como los hombros de Bakugou se tornan cada vez más tensos y antes de que abra la boca para gritar nuevamente, Kirishima se acerca más. El rubio cierra la boca, retrasando visiblemente sus palabras y Kirishima espera pacientemente otra vez. El tritón repite sus avances lentos hacia el hombre explosivo hasta que están íntimamente cerca, los cuerpos a milímetros de tocarse y pueden sentir el calor del otro irradiando de sus cuerpos. Kirishima se encorva suavemente antes de acercarse y presionar su frente contra la del rubio, suavizando la rígida tensión en sus músculos mientras permanecen en esta posición por un tiempo.

Con comodidad, Bakugou mueve su frente hacia arriba y sus labios se rozan ligeramente antes de sentir una bocanada de aire escapar de la boca del pelirrojo y acomodar sus labios en los del rubio. Bakugou puede sentir a Kirishima siendo cuidadoso en su beso, manteniéndolo lento y suave, temeroso de asustar al rubio, pero Bakugou no lo quiere de esta manera ahora que ya están tan cerca, tan íntimos. Él lo quiere caliente, humeante y profundo tal como Kirishima siempre lo besa. Empuja hacia adelante en su beso y se desliza sobre el regazo del tritón, a horcajadas sobre él. Kirishima levanta la barbilla para facilitarse el acceso a los labios de Bakugou y el rubio baja la suya para encontrarse con los labios del pelirrojo con la misma ansiedad.

—Mmm... —Kirishima gime en el beso mientras sus labios se deslizan descuidadamente uno contra el otro besándose con la boca abierta. Sus labios chasquean en silencio antes de que Bakugou lloriquee cuando Kirishima mordisquee su labio inferior placenteramente, haciendo que el rubio abra la boca para soltar un grito ahogado y Kirishima pueda deslizar su lengua ardiente dentro de ella fácilmente.

Bakugou agita sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y desliza una mano en su cabello rojo mientras que la otra la desliza sensualmente por la espalda de Kirishima. Kirishima gruñe apreciativamente y lame los labios del rubio mientras libera su aroma, lo suficiente como para hacer que el cuerpo de Bakugou se derrita sumisamente. Su beso se profundiza a medida que pasan los minutos y comienzan a respirar desesperadamente a través de sus narices para evitar separarse. Sus lenguas bailan una contra otra, empujando y deslizándose en sus calientes cavernas. Kirishima frota suavemente sus manos contra los costados de Bakugou, bajando y acercándose cada vez más a la toalla que se envuelve firmemente alrededor de sus caderas. El rubio no hace un solo movimiento para detenerlo, entonces Kirishima continúa con cuidado hacia abajo y palmea su trasero.

—Mmph... —Bakugou frunce el ceño y ligeramente retrocede vacilante antes de que Kirishima se incline para mantener sus labios juntos. Pone su mano palmeada en los mechones rubios justo sobre el inicio de la parte posterior de su cuello y mantiene un agarre seguro mientras su otra mano continúa amasando su mejilla. El corazón de Bakugou late fuertemente contra el pecho del pelirrojo mientras permite que Kirishima lo toque. Sintiéndolo. Despertándolo.

Su suave polla gradualmente se vuelve más dura entre sus cuerpos presionados y la creciente necesidad de frotarse en algo lo vence y comienza a mover sus caderas hacia Kirishima. Los penetrantes ojos rojos se abren y miran los ojos de Bakugou a sabiendas. El calor se extiende en medio de su pecho y se estremece bajo la mirada que Kirishima le da. Se separan de su beso y jadean uno contra el otro con los labios hinchados.

—Tócame. —Bakugou exhala las palabras con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que Kirishima rápidamente gire haciendo que Bakugou aterrice sobre su espalda con un suave golpe contra la tela de su sábana y el pelirrojo entre sus piernas.

Kirishima rueda sus caderas hacia arriba sobre la erección del rubio quien gime suavemente cuando el pelirrojo frota su mejilla contra la suya propia. Huele su cabello e inhala el aroma del champú y el gel de baño de Bakugou, gruñendo posesivamente cerca de su oreja antes de lamerla y mordisquearla. Tan cerca, Bakugou inhala grandes cantidades de su aroma masculino y sus ojos se cierran en éxtasis. El rubio inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar espacio al pelirrojo mientras este chupa el lóbulo de su oreja, le lame detrás de la oreja y se mueve hacia la unión del cuello y la mandíbula, chupando la piel flexible.

—A-ahh... —Bakugou deja escapar un gemido débil antes de estampar una mano sobre su boca solo para que Kirishima lo agarre por la muñeca y clave su brazo en la almohada sobre su cabeza. Se retuerce eróticamente bajo Kirishima, frotando sus cuerpos mientras el aroma comienza a nublar su mente de todo lo demás excepto eso que están haciendo. —...Eijirou...

—Katsuki... —Kirishima desliza su lengua caliente a lo largo del cuello de Bakugou antes de retroceder, sentándose derecho. Lleva sus hombros hacia atrás y exhala desde su pecho. Sus músculos se ondulan deliciosamente bajo su suave piel y Bakugou no puede evitar mantener sus ojos en su hermoso cuerpo. Kirishima mira a un lado mientras arrastra una mano palmeada por sus abdominales hasta su pecho y la enreda en su cabello rojo escarlata, cepillándolo hacia atrás y seductoramente abriendo sus ojos para mirar al rubio. Kirishima parpadea lentamente mientras desliza su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, gruñendo bajo y profundo dentro de su amplio pecho. Sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras inclina su cabeza provocativamente. Bakugou se traga el nudo en su garganta cuando su erección palpita alocadamente entre sus muslos y crea un bulto inconfundible debajo de la toalla. El rubio puede decir que Kirishima está tratando de incitarlo, cautivando a su compañero para lograr tener sexo y Bakugou, complacientemente, ofrecerá su cuerpo.

—Maldición... Eres jodidamente sexy... —Bakugou murmura en voz baja para sí mismo. Siente como si le hubieran quitado la respiración de los pulmones. El rubio rápidamente se impulsa en la cama y se inclina hacia el espacio personal de Kirishima, llevando una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello y masajeándolo mientras pasa su otra mano arriba y abajo por los firmes músculos de sus abdominales. Kirishima gime lascivamente y descaradamente se apoya sobre la mano de Bakugou que está frotándole el cuello. El rubio recuerda vívidamente que este era su punto sensible y el olor de Kirishima se filtra de forma incontrolable mientras ronronea contra su mano.

Bakugou puede sentir que su respiración se acorta y el aire a su alrededor es sofocante cuando el aroma de Kirishima envuelve su habitación con fuerza. Su visión se nubla en una neblina y sus sentidos se sienten embotados de una manera aún más intensa a cada movimiento que Kirishima hace debido a su mano sobre los abdominales del pelirrojo. Bakugou levanta su barbilla para alcanzar el cuello del pelirrojo y se lanza desesperadamente, bebiendo su aroma mientras desliza sus dedos por el pecho de Kirishima. Sus dedos se sumergen en cada borde, y los contornos agudos que se forman bajo sus músculos hacen que Bakugou pueda sentirlos temblar placenteramente bajo su toque.

Kirishima suavemente coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Bakugou y empuja, indicando al rubio que se acueste y él obedece con entusiasmo. Sus dedos palmeados ligeramente tiran de los bordes de la toalla mientras mira a los ojos rojos de Bakugou en busca de permiso y el rubio asiente con la cabeza una vez para que el pelirrojo retire la toalla. Kirishima arranca la toalla y la arroja a un área ambigua en la habitación, manteniendo sus ojos en el miembro duro del rubio. Sin apretar, el pelirrojo envuelve su erección y lo masturba ligeramente antes de agarrar las caderas de Bakugou y levantar su trasero hasta la altura de su cara.

—¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo?! —Nervioso, Bakugou agita débilmente sus brazos debido al penetrante aroma mientras su cuerpo es arrastrado hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de Kirishima. Su culo está cerca de la cara del pelirrojo y los brazos de Kirishima están envueltos alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que su fuerte pecho se presione contra la espalda de Bakugou con sus pies a cada lado de la cara de Kirishima. —¡Deten…!

Un grito escapa de sus labios antes de poder cubrirlos, gimiendo contra la palma de su mano con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Kirishima había empezado a lamerle el culo, mojándolo con su saliva caliente, solo para enviarle un escalofrío por la espalda cuando el aire frío soplaba sobre la mancha húmeda. Su lengua golpea y empuja contra el músculo anillado, abriéndolo y mojándole el interior. Bakugou tiene una vista completa de Kirishima presionando sus labios contra su culo, chupando todo el tiempo, y empujando su lengua dentro de él con entusiasmo. El rubio gime y gimotea contra sus manos, fuertemente envueltas alrededor de su boca cuando la sensación de algo húmedo se mete dentro de él. Afloja su ano, tratando de hacer que su lengua penetre más profundamente en él y lo hace, haciéndolo gemir lascivamente. Sus piernas comienzan a temblar cuando la excitación surge a través de su cuerpo debido a los ruidos traviesos que hace su húmedo ano. La mente de Bakugou se nubla y lentamente retira sus manos de su boca, jadeando pesadamente. Quiere más. Quiere sentir a Kirishima. Quiere sentirlo penetrar y deslizarse contra su interior. Mojado y caliente, frotando sus puntos dulces.

Rápidamente, Bakugou presiona sus manos en el colchón y se empuja hacia arriba, haciendo que sus piernas caigan naturalmente a cada lado de Kirishima. Bakugou se arrastra hasta la cabecera y agarra la botella de lubricante, vertiendo una cantidad generosa en su mano y se cubre apresuradamente todos los dedos. Se prepara, con una mano en la cabecera, y arquea ligeramente la espalda. El rubio separa sus rodillas y las clava en la cama mientras empuja su culo hacia Kirishima y gira la cabeza para echar un vistazo al pelirrojo.

Kirishima se acerca y coloca sus cálidas manos sobre sus muslos y los frota alentadoramente. Bakugou se sonroja profundamente antes de balancear su brazo hacia atrás y frota un dedo resbaladizo contra su culo, deslizando su índice fácilmente.

—A-ahh... joder... —Bakugou deja caer su cabeza sobre su mano en la cabecera mientras comienza a follarse a sí mismo. Demasiado suelto, empuja rápidamente un segundo dedo y el rubio gime con satisfacción en plenitud antes de sacarlos y empujar hacia adentro. Puede oír a Kirishima gruñir detrás de él y sus manos palmeadas se mueven hacia arriba para amasar sus nalgas, separándolas para una mejor vista.

Bakugou abre sus dedos como tijeras en su interior apresuradamente y agrega un tercer dedo, sabiendo muy bien que no debe incitar demasiado a Kirishima o de lo contrario podría forzar a Bakugou nuevamente. Sus dedos se clavan en su interior de forma rápida e irregular cuando su mano comienza a tener calambres. Más _. Necesito más. Eijirou. Más._

Como si fuera una señal, Bakugou siente un objeto lubricado y resbaladizo empujar contra su mano y el rubio inmediatamente lo reconoce como un consolador. Sin darse la vuelta, saca los dedos de su culo y se retuerce ante la extraña sensación de vacío antes de que sea llenado de inmediato cuando Kirishima empuja el consolador.

—¡Ugh...! Dios mío, Eijirou... —Bakugou gruñe, frunciendo el ceño mientras separa rápidamente sus piernas. Levanta la cabeza desde la cabecera para girar y mirar al pelirrojo. Es un poco demasiado grande para su gusto y mira a Kirishima, advirtiéndole que no lo mueva. —Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Kirishima jadea suavemente y se inquieta incómodamente en su lugar. Bakugou baja su mirada hacia su pelvis donde su enorme pene se ha deslizado fuera de su hendidura antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo quien le da una sonrisa preocupada con ojos vidriosos. _Apresúrate…_

—Mierda... — Una gota de sudor se desliza por un lado de su rostro antes de que Bakugou valientemente se dé vuelta y empuje hacia atrás contra la mano de Kirishima para impulsarlo a mover el juguete sexual. El pelirrojo inmediatamente saca el consolador y lo empuja hacia atrás lentamente antes de ceder a su impaciencia y gradualmente aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. Los brazos de Bakugou tiemblan débilmente y cede, haciéndolo caer sobre su almohada y la abraza mientras el grueso consolador golpea su culo apretado. El ardor en el exterior de su culo se calma cuando Kirishima golpea los puntos correctos dentro de él y se derrite ante la sensación de algo que se frota contra su próstata. Bakugou se recupera a cada empuje y sus gemidos se amortiguan en la almohada a medida que pasan los minutos y su erección palpita dolorosamente por la necesidad de ser tocada.

De repente, el consolador sale de él y Bakugou gime ante el deseo de sentirse lleno nuevamente. Se da vuelta rápidamente para mirar a Kirishima hurgar en la bolsa de compras, buscando uno de un tamaño más grande y los ojos del rubio se ensanchan mientras saca un vibrador grande. El pelirrojo inclina su cabeza confundido y lo examina antes de aullar cuando accidentalmente presiona un botón y comienza a vibrar en su ajuste bajo. Frunciendo el ceño, Bakugou presiona el botón dos veces más y la vibración se detiene.

—No uses esto. —Bakugou lo tira de vuelta a la bolsa y comienza a buscar uno para sí mismo, pero Kirishima rápidamente saca el mismo vibrador y agarra la bolsa para tirarla al otro lado de su habitación. —¡¿Qué mierda?!

Bakugou le grita airadamente a Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo hace una mueca de irritación y jala al rubio hacia abajo para recostarse sobre su regazo, envolviendo firmemente un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Kirishima acerca su cuerpo, haciendo que su pene se apriete contra el estómago de Bakugou, golpeándose contra la erección del rubio mientras el cuerpo de este se enrosca alrededor del pelirrojo.

—Maldita sea, Eijirou. —Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco y recuesta perezosamente el costado de su cabeza sobre su sábana mientras espera que la punta le toque el ano.

Kirishima lubrica rápidamente el vibrador antes de presionarlo contra el orificio del rubio, empujando lentamente el músculo anillado. Bakugou respira profundo y pesadamente, tratando de relajarse para acostumbrarse al tamaño que se desliza dentro de él, completo y grande. Toda la longitud se instala dentro de él y su interior palpita contra el consolador. El pelirrojo espera con su impaciencia reprimida antes de que Bakugou le dé su aprobación y Kirishima enciende el vibrador con solo apretar un botón, iniciando una vibración baja y un zumbido silencioso.

—¡Oh! ¡J-joder… Se siente...! — _Asombroso._ Bakugou se retuerce eróticamente y coloca las palmas de sus manos en su trasero, separando sus muslos para abrirse un poco más. Kirishima aprovecha su oportunidad y comienza a empujar el vibrador dentro y fuera del rubio. —Joder… ¡A la mierda...! Ah sí... ¡M-más!

Los dedos de Bakugou se curvan mientras Kirishima empuja el vibrador dentro de él bruscamente mientras aprieta su brazo alrededor del rubio para evitar que se mueva demasiado. Bakugou grita a medida que la vibración aumenta subiendo poco a poco hasta quedar en su configuración más alta. Se frota contra él sensualmente y eso envía chispas por toda su espina dorsal cada vez que golpea en un ángulo perfecto y acaricia sus puntos dulces. El objeto firme zumba dentro de él y con cada embestida, su erección se vuelve más sensible y la necesidad de liberarse urgentemente palpita en su mente aturdida. Sus dedos se vuelven blancos mientras agarra con fuerza sus muslos y sus piernas comienzan a temblar incontrolablemente. Bakugou gime y suelta obscenidades mientras clava su cabeza en el colchón, cerca de correrse.

—¡Aghh mierda! Me voy a correr... ¡V-voy a...! —La voz de Bakugou se vuelve más y más alta cuando siente que va a llegar al climax y está a punto de estallar cuando siente que el vibrador sale de él y su culo se queda abierto ante la ausencia de algo que lo llene. —¿Qué…? ¡Qué demonios Eijirou!

Bakugou se sienta rápidamente y mira furiosamente a Kirishima por su orgasmo frustrado antes de que el pelirrojo lo empuje bruscamente sobre la cama, aterrizando sobre su espalda. Parpadea y abre los ojos aturdido y encuentra a Kirishima entre sus piernas abiertas, inclinándose cerca de él y acariciando su polla rápidamente con los dedos lubricados. El rubio siente que el pene resbaladizo toca ligeramente su culo y él deja de respirar. Su corazón late rápidamente y levanta la vista para encontrarse con los brumosos y necesitados de Kirishima. _Te necesito... ¡Ahora, por favor...!_

Bakugou maldice antes de moverse rápidamente bajo el tritón para acomodarse en la cama más cómodamente. Tan pronto como Bakugou levanta la barbilla para asentir, Kirishima lo empuja. Su pene duro empuja más allá de su abertura y perfora su cálido cuerpo. Bakugou jadea ruidosamente y agarra la sábana en un agarre mortal, abriendo sus piernas aún más.

—¡J-jodido infierno...! —Bakugou cierra los ojos y su espalda se arquea pegándose al pecho del pelirrojo mientras siente que toda la polla de Kirishima se desliza dentro de él, apretada y caliente, rozando lentamente la carne dentro de él. —A-ahh ¡Es enorme! ¡Hijo de…! ¡Maldita perra!

El culo de Bakugou se aprieta dolorosamente alrededor de Kirishima y él hace una mueca de dolor antes de acariciar suavemente sus caderas y le ofrece una sonrisa preocupada. _Afloja... Es demasiado apretado._

—¡Lo sé, mierda! —Bakugou aprieta la mandíbula y aprieta los dientes mientras trata de relajarse alrededor del enorme pene del pelirrojo que se retuerce dentro de él. Kirishima gruñe y llena al rubio con besos ligeros como plumas alrededor de su cara y cuello, haciendo lo mejor que puede para calmar al hombre. Coloca sus manos palmeadas sobre la cama y presiona sus cuerpos estrechamente con el pene palpitante del rubio encajado entre ellos. Bakugou agita sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del pelirrojo y se prepara mientras separa las piernas un poco más, doblando las rodillas y clavando los talones en el colchón. Gira la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kirishima y respira el aroma embriagador, destensando sus músculos y le susurra al oído: —Adelante...

Con su consentimiento silencioso, Kirishima lentamente se retira antes de empujar, igual de despacio, de nuevo y Bakugou gruñe y se estremece placenteramente. El rubio jadea y se retuerce debajo de él desesperadamente después de algunos golpes más suaves y clava sus uñas en la espalda de Kirishima, gimiendo. En cada embestida de las caderas del pelirrojo, su cuerpo se desliza sobre el miembro de Bakugou y la piel sensible palpita con calor mientras siente que sus bolas se tensan por su liberación anticipada.

—¡Dios mío, E-Eijirou...! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Espera! —Bakugou gime y forcejea debajo del tritón, pero Kirishima no se detiene y en su lugar empuja un poco más rápido sobre él. La punta de su pene golpea las paredes de su interior profunda y duramente y lleva a Bakugou cerca del orgasmo. Ya no puede contenerlo más y expulsa ráfagas de semen blanco entre sus cuerpos mientras grita en dicha. Sus piernas se abrazan a los lados de Kirishima y tiemblan mientras arrastra sus uñas por la espalda del pelirrojo. —¡Aghh… mierda...!

El cuerpo de Bakugou tiembla por la sobreestimulación y el golpe directo del aroma de Kirishima justo en frente de su nariz hace que su visión se vuelva blanca en puro éxtasis. Murmura obscenidades y quiere darse la vuelta y hacerse un ovillo hasta que mengüen los estímulos de su liberación sexual, pero Kirishima continúa empujando dentro, sin parar.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Eijirou...! —Bakugou jadea ruidosamente y aprieta sus brazos alrededor del tritón, deseando que el pelirrojo se detenga, pero en vez de eso se aferra desesperadamente a él. Su suave polla se crispa en un dolor sordo y palpita con sensibilidad cuando el pelirrojo lo penetra con más fuerza. El rubio se retuerce debajo de él, tratando de alejarse de la sobrecarga sensorial, pero sus caderas ruedan hacia Kirishima a cada empuje poderoso.

—Katsuki. —Kirishima gruñe en su oído y Bakugou gime ante el tono posesivo y dominante que se filtra en su voz profunda. Engancha sus manos palmeadas debajo de las rodillas del rubio y las empuja hacia ambos lados de su pecho. El ángulo de sus embistes penetra más profundamente en sus muslos extendidos y lo penetra placenteramente. Los brazos de Bakugou vuelan hasta su cuello y lo agarra con firmeza mientras gruñe lascivamente.

—Nngh… ¡Sí...! Justo ahí. ¡Oh Dios... Mierda...! —Bakugou grita y respira aire caliente en el cuello de Kirishima, lo excita aún más haciendo que lo penetre vigorosamente. Su agujero se aprieta y se afloja alrededor del miembro pulsante del pelirrojo y envía agradables escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Bakugou puede sentir los músculos del tritón apretandose y flexionándose debajo de sus palmas mientras Kirishima jadea en su oreja, cogiéndoselo con fuerza.

Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más duro. Mucho mejor. Más caliente. Mas mojado. _Más, Eijirou... Necesito más._ Sus cuerpos calientes se deslizan uno contra el otro en una mezcla de sudor y semen y se pegan incómodamente cuando Bakugou se arquea hacia el pecho de Kirishima, presionándose tan íntimamente como sea posible. La cama se balancea y cruje en un patrón rítmico travieso y el colchón chirría bajo la presión de su intenso coito. Los gemidos de Bakugou y los gruesos jadeos de Kirishima llenan la habitación y el ruido de las escamas al chocar con la húmeda piel permanecen en sus oídos descaradamente.

—Ah... Hah... ¡Mmph! ¡Ha… más duro...! —Bakugou grita con una necesidad urgente, cerca de correrse de nuevo. Pero Kirishima repentinamente se retira y Bakugou golpea sus rodillas juntas, temblando violentamente. Agarra su propio pene, duro como una piedra, y le da unos jalones bruscos antes de que Kirishima le quite la mano. El pelirrojo gruñe y muerde el labio inferior de Bakugou quien gime con un delicioso dolor. Se besan con frenesí mientras maniobran sus cuerpos rápidamente con Kirishima acunándolo y Bakugou girando su cuello para continuar su caliente sesión de besos.

—Dámelo todo. Dámelo bien, Eijirou... —Bakugou respira en los labios del pelirrojo mientras Kirishima frota más lubricante en su pene palpitante y limpia el exceso de el en la entrada de Bakugou. El rubio gime ante el toque fugaz y mueve su culo hacia el pene del pelirrojo, esperando ansiosamente la penetración. —¡Apúrate de una puta vez...!

Kirishima agarra la base de su erección y la dirige hacia el rubio, arrugando su cara mientras empuja dentro de él nuevamente. La boca de Bakugou se abre levemente al sentir el miembro del pelirrojo deslizarse y entrar en él y presiona el costado de su cabeza contra su almohada, agarrando la sábana con fuerza. Kirishima desliza un brazo debajo de Bakugou y lo mueve hacia arriba para agarrar el hombro del rubio por sobre su pecho y engancha su otra mano debajo de una rodilla, levantándola en el aire. Bakugou gime y rueda sus caderas una vez antes de que Kirishima inmediatamente lo penetre a gran velocidad, quitándole el aire. Bakugou grita lascivamente y puede decir que el pelirrojo está cerca de derramar su carga cuando sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas y fuera de ritmo, acurrucándose contra el rubio.

—Katsuki... Katsuki... ¡Katsuki...! —Kirishima jadea su nombre con el aliento caliente y corto en el oído de Bakugou y el rubio se estremece ante la sensación de cosquilleo que eso provoca. Bakugou aprieta su agujero alrededor de Kirishima y gruñe por cada duro empuje que siente, Bakugou grita a cada golpe en su próstata sensible. Sus testiculos se tensan de nuevo y la corriente familiar de éxtasis corre por sus venas. _Eyacula dentro de mí. Lo quiero. Quiero sentirlo. Caliente. Mojado. Esparciéndose. Dámelo._

—¡E-Eijirou...! —Bakugou grita con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos ardiendo por la sobreestimulación y se corre otra vez, disparando sobre su pecho y su cara convirtiéndose en un desastre de semen blanco. Estruja el pene de Kirishima, quien gruñe por última vez y Bakugou jadea ruidosamente cuando siente un fluido caliente extenderse y llenar su interior, haciéndole estremecerse y tartamudear palabras con ojos nublados —Oh, Dios mío, Eijirou... ¡Sí...! Santa mierda... ¡Ah, ah! ¡Mierda…!

Bakugou tiembla incontrolablemente y lágrimas delgadas fluyen por sus mejillas cuando las cierra con un débil revoloteo de pestañas. El pecho de Kirishima se eleva y cae sobre su espalda mientras trata de recuperar el aliento rápidamente y Bakugou hace lo mismo. Tranquilos minutos pasan y Kirishima comienza a acariciar la cadera del rubio cariñosamente mientras ronronea y acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello. Bakugou dibuja formas sin pensar en la otra mano palmeada de Kirishima y lentamente deletrea sus nombres antes de dudar y dibujar un corazón. Se sonroja y siente que sus oídos arden de vergüenza antes de girar la cabeza y mirar de reojo a Kirishima quien lo mira con una sonrisa serena.

—Eijirou... Quítate. —Bakugou sacude su trasero y Kirishima gime placenteramente detrás de él. Besa dulcemente la parte posterior del cuello del rubio antes de retirarse lentamente. Su polla suave se desliza fácilmente y se desliza dentro de su hendidura, derramando el líquido dentro del rubio sobre la sábana en un charco húmedo.

—Nngh... —Bakugou se retuerce cuando siente que el pegajoso semen fluye lentamente fuera de él y Kirishima se sienta para verlo salir. Separa las nalgas y gruñe contento en un estruendo bajo antes de recostarse junto a Bakugou y abrazarlo íntimamente.

—Para. No puedo respirar, maldición... —Bakugou murmura cansadamente antes de girar su cuerpo para mirar al pelirrojo. Kirishima sonríe feliz y obedientemente desenrosca sus brazos alrededor de él. Detiene la liberación de su aroma y parpadea perezosamente sus ojos rojos mirando al rubio mientras se relajan en la presencia del otro. Demasiado cansados para limpiar su desastre, Bakugou comienza a quedarse dormido antes de sentir que Kirishima le da un codazo a su cuerpo y abre los ojos más que solo un poco irritado. —… ¿Ahora qué? Estoy cansado.

Kirishima presiona sus labios contra los de Bakugou y el rubio se sobresalta con sorpresa, antes de volver a besarse. Se separan y Kirishima le sonríe con pura felicidad. Se ríe y lleva su mano a su cola y arranca tres escamas de color escarlata, granate y negro. Kirishima los coloca en la palma de la mano del rubio y la cierra, estrechándola, mirando los ojos de Bakugou con amor. _Quiero que tengas esto. Mantenlos como un recuerdo de mí._

—... Yo... No tengo nada que darte... —Bakugou se mueve y mira hacia un lado, molesto porque no posee nada personal que pueda darle al otro hombre. Kirishima sujeta la mejilla al rubio con su mano palmeada y lleva su mirada a sus penetrantes ojos rojos. El pelirrojo roza con su pulgar el pómulo alto de Bakugou antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo burlonamente su piel. —... ¿Huh?

Kirishima mueve su mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Bakugou y hace que el rubio ponga su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ronronea humildemente y se inclina hacia el rubio, haciendo que sus labios rocen la suave piel. _Márcame._ Bakugou traga saliva vacilante, moviendo el peso de su cuerpo incómodamente sobre la cama. Rápidamente se da vuelta para colocar las tres escamas suavemente sobre su mesita de noche y un rubor florece en sus mejillas mientras nerviosamente voltea hacia el pelirrojo. Él nunca ha hecho esto antes. El pelirrojo siempre ha sido el que lo ha hecho.

Kirishima golpea de nuevo su cuello contra el rubio, lo que le obliga a abrir su boca torpemente y colocar sus labios sobre su cuello. Bakugou besa y lame su piel bronceada, pasando sus labios por la longitud de su cuello y cuando Kirishima gime y cálidamente abraza a Bakugou, se siente animado a continuar. Vira sus brazos alrededor de los fuertes hombros del pelirrojo y mordisquea ligeramente su piel antes de que Kirishima le presione la parte posterior de la cabeza, diciéndole que muerda más fuerte y lo hace. Muerde e inmediatamente se filtra el olor de Kirishima en una explosión en su boca y la deja descansar sobre la marca roja sangrando en la piel del tritón. El pelirrojo gime en silencio mientras Bakugou continúa dejando chupones en su cuello, en su clavícula y en su hombro. Él se asegura de morder y chupar lo suficiente para darle placer antes de acariciar las heridas con besos dulces y lamidas.

El rubio raspa sus uñas sobre los omóplatos de Kirishima antes de arrastrar su mano hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y masajear suavemente. El pelirrojo exhala tembloroso y se deja caer sobre el contacto.

—Katsuki... —Kirishima dice su nombre alegremente y su corazón salta en un latido de un sonido tan obsceno como su nombre. Bakugou se sonroja y saca su mano del cuello del otro, usándola para levantarse de la cama y sentarse.

El rubio se estremece al sentir que el líquido dentro de él se derrama debido al nuevo ángulo en el que se ha posicionado y gime por el dolor en su culo y sus entumecidos muslos por los calambres. Bakugou está a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Kirishima agarra sus caderas y lo arrastra de vuelta a la cama.

—Para. Tengo que lavarme... _Nos te_ nemos que lavar. —Bakugou señala rápidamente a sus cuerpos y trata de sentarse de nuevo, pero Kirishima aprieta su agarre, gimiendo provocativamente. Mira el cuerpo del rubio antes de arquear su frente burlonamente y el sonrojo de Bakugou se vuelve de un rojo brillante al darse cuenta del lenguaje corporal de Kirishima. —¡N-no lo vamos a hacer otra vez! ¡No más, idiota! ¡Tuve dos orgasmos!

Bakugou grita y balancea sus puños en los hombros de Kirishima, pateando furiosamente al pelirrojo, pero el pelirrojo estalla en risas y solo aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Los minutos pasan con Bakugou peleando contra el afecto de Kirishima hasta que se enredan en un lío de semen y sudor, persistentes en el olor a sexo. Bakugou cede al toque cálido de Kirishima y sus músculos se vuelven pesados a medida que el sueño lo envuelve en un estado de somnolencia. Cierra los ojos y piensa brevemente en la necesidad de ducharse y cambiar la sábana cuando siente que una cálida frente se apoya contra la suya y Bakugou gruñe somnoliento antes de retroceder.

 _Yo también te amo, Eijirou..._

El cielo se oscurece y las estrellas comienzan a brillar intensamente cuando los dos hombres se despiertan en la oscuridad de la noche. A las 4:00 a. M., Bakugou empaca rápidamente una bolsa con una manta liviana y la balancea sobre su espalda. Se pone los zapatos y se gira hacia Kirishima quien espera a su lado, apoyado en la pared. Bakugou entrelaza sus dedos en su suave cabello y frota tiernamente su cuero cabelludo. El pelirrojo cierra sus ojos y ronronea suavemente antes de que Bakugou deslice sus brazos debajo de él y lo levante al estilo nupcial.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa? —Bakugou le pregunta suavemente al hombre somnoliento y él sonríe dulcemente antes de apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio. —Esta bien, vamos.

En silencio, sale de su complejo de apartamentos y sigue exactamente el mismo camino que tomó el día en que trajo a casa a Kirishima. Detrás de altos edificios y callejones oscuros donde nadie camina, Bakugou se dirige rápidamente a la playa.

Cuanto más se acercan al océano, más despierto se encuentra Kirishima, respira el olor del océano antes de gorjear emocionado cuando ve las brillantes aguas debajo de la brillante luna y las estrellas sobre ellos. Bakugou reduce su velocidad a medida que el suelo debajo de él cambia de hormigón duro a arena blanda. Su pecho se aprieta cuando comienza a darse cuenta de cuán pronto Kirishima lo dejará y rápidamente mira al pelirrojo y observa los ojos del tritón brillar de alegría. Los labios del rubio se extienden en una pequeña sonrisa agridulce. Por más eufórico que esté por llevarlo de vuelta a casa, desea poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con él...

Kirishima comienza a retorcerse en sus brazos y Bakugou lo arroja a regañadientes a la arena antes de que pueda llegar a la orilla. El rubio se detiene y se planta en la arena mientras observa al pelirrojo arrastrar su cuerpo hasta llegar al océano. A pesar de que está a solo un par de metros de distancia, Bakugou siente instantáneamente la distancia de Kirishima y su corazón se hunde, dejándose caer en la posibilidad de que Kirishima desaparezca de su vida. _¿Volverás, verdad...?_

Bakugou decididamente se ocupa de extender su manta sobre la arena cerca de la orilla y las rocas en donde se encontró por primera vez con Kirishima. recostándose sobre ella, observando al tritón nadar a una velocidad increíble, yendo y viniendo, de lado a lado. El rubio levanta una rodilla y apoya el codo sobre ella para sostener su cabeza con la mano, observando al pelirrojo en silencio. La piel de Kirishima brilla bajo la luz de la luna y sus escamas brillan bellamente en su cola. El pelirrojo regresa a Bakugou y sonríe brillantemente antes de colocar una mano sobre su cadera y empuja ligeramente.

—Quédate. —Kirishima le sonríe dulcemente al rubio y Bakugou puede sentir su respiración entrecortada cuando el agua se desliza por sus facciones encantadoras y por el resto de su cuerpo. La luz blanca de la luna detrás de él hace que el contorno de su cuerpo brille y las puntas de su cabello se iluminen en una mezcla llameante de naranja y rojo. Bakugou casi había olvidado lo sorprendentemente guapo que era cuando lo conoció aquí, justo en ese mismo lugar. Kirishima se ve increíble en el océano, a donde pertenece. Encaja perfectamente en la imagen, igualando el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas luminosas en el oscuro cielo nocturno, ya que se refleja maravillosamente en las aguas cristalinas.

—... De acuerdo. —Bakugou responde en voz baja y espera pacientemente mientras Kirishima gira y se zambulle en el agua. El pelirrojo va y viene del océano, llevándole al rubio muchos regalos desde pequeños objetos comunes hasta tesoros del océano profundo y su mochila comienza a abultarse por la abrumadora cantidad de conchas marinas y objetos raros que la llenan. Bakugou agarra rápidamente el brazo de Kirishima antes de que regrese al océano y el pelirrojo lo mira con curiosidad con sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

—Basta, esto es más que suficiente... No más. —Bakugou acaricia a Kirishima con aprecio y el pelirrojo chilla alegremente antes de deslizarse en el regazo del rubio y acurrucarse durante los últimos minutos que pueden pasar juntos.

El cielo comienza a cambiar de colores a un sutil azul y rojo, insinuando el pronto amanecer. Bakugou puede notar que el sol saldrá pronto y se enfurruña en sombría anticipación, ya que es más propio que Kirishima se vaya antes de que se ilumine. Empuja al pelirrojo, sentado en sus piernas cruzadas, y se miran a los ojos, con nostalgia.

—... Deberías irte. —Bakugou desvía la mirada, pero Kirishima coloca su mano en su mejilla y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo. El pelirrojo canta con tristeza y el pecho del rubio se desalienta. —Joder... te voy a extrañar, pelos de mierda.

El rubio golpea su frente contra la del pelirrojo y Kirishima ronronea antes de mirar su cicatriz sobre su pecho. La toca ligeramente, pasando los dedos por la piel áspera y mira hacia arriba, sonriendo con genuina gratitud. _Gracias._

Bakugou se sonroja suavemente y tartamudea una respuesta a modo de excusa, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ría y Bakugou bruscamente le clava un puño en el costado. Kirishima se ríe y se desliza del regazo del rubio, agarrando su mano y tirando de él hacia el océano. _Sígueme. Ven acá._

Kirishima lo lleva al océano y se adentran más en las aguas hasta que Bakugou se para con los hombros justo encima del agua. El pelirrojo gime tristemente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bakugou y el rubio hace lo mismo alrededor del cuello de Kirishima, juntando sus cuerpos.

—Katsuki. —Kirishima le sonríe y presiona su frente contra la del rubio. _te amo._

Bakugou le regresa la caricia y murmura en voz baja, entre dientes. —Yo también te amo... Tienes que volver... Intenta no volver y voy a abrir un agujero en esa jodida cicatriz en tu pecho.

Kirishima se ríe ante el tono débilmente amenazante en la voz de Bakugou y lentamente se aleja, sus ojos nunca rompen el contacto. Las manos palmeadas de Kirishima se deslizan por los brazos del rubio hasta que llega a sus manos y se agarran con fuerza antes de que el pelirrojo se suelte y aleje su cuerpo.

 _... Espera..._ El corazón de Bakugou se acelera cuando Kirishima comienza a deslizarse en el agua y rápidamente se acerca para agarrar el brazo del pelirrojo. Atrae a Kirishima hacia su abrazo y presiona sus labios contra los del tritón y este devuelve el contacto con la misma desesperación. Su beso consiste en chocar los dientes y chocar las narices, pero a ninguno de ellos le importa que tan bueno cuando están a solo segundos de alejarse el uno del otro.

—Eijirou... Por favor... Por favor vuelve a mí. No te olvides de mí... Te amo tanto, maldición. —Bakugou se aferra a él en un abrazo que rompe huesos antes de que Kirishima se separe suavemente y asienta con la cabeza una vez. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa al rubio de nuevo, más suavemente esta vez. El pelirrojo susurra apasionadamente su nombre en sus labios y el corazón de Bakugou revolotea inocentemente. Se separan y comparten una última sonrisa agridulce antes de que el rubio mire a Kirishima nadar a una velocidad increíble.

 _Tienes que volver..._

Pero Kirishima no lo hace. Pasan días, semanas y meses con largas horas que se extienden dolorosamente entre ellos. El corazón del rubio se aprieta dentro de su pecho y se hunde profundamente a medida que la duda crece y se come a su vacilante esperanza. Bakugou todavía corre a lo largo de la playa por las mañanas y poco a poco comenzó a hacer sus tareas escolares allí, quedándose durante horas en caso de que un destello rojo se asomara del vasto océano más allá de la playa. Se ha convertido en un hábito y una rutina visitar la playa a diario si tenía trabajo que hacer o no. Hubo muchos días en los que se sentó sobre las rocas en donde encontró a Kirishima y contempló el océano con un libro de texto tendido distraídamente sobre su regazo hasta que llegó el momento de dirigirse al trabajo.

Juguetea con el collar adornado con escamas de vibrantes colores escarlata, granate y negro. Bakugou había encontrado un tiempo para poder hacer de las escamas del pelirrojo un collar personalizado. Las escamas se superponen unas sobre otras, encadenadas unas contra otras que van del rojo al negro al igual que la cola del tritón. La cadena de plata cuelga justo debajo del cuello de su camisa para evitar que otros hagan preguntas. El rubio suelta el collar y las escamas se agitan cuando una brisa fresca sopla en su dirección. Mira hacia el océano, con los ojos llenos de desesperación y ansiedad antes de dejarlos caer hacia la arena debajo de él. Fuertemente, empuja las rocas con su libro de texto en la mano y se dirige a su casa para prepararse para su turno de noche en el Plus Ultra.

Han pasado varios meses desde el día en que dejó que el pelirrojo volviera al océano y la semana de celo fue la semana pasada; sin embargo, Kirishima no lo visitó. Horas y horas de espera en la orilla y él no vino. Días de esperar con paciencia y cansancio y el pelirrojo aún no había regresado. Semanas y meses de inseguridad y ansiedad desgarraron su última pizca de esperanza y le confirmaron su desafortudada situación mientras esperaba por última vez en la playa. Vacilante, se da vuelta y mira hacia las aguas con ojos dudosos, Kirishima todavía está fuera de su vista. En ninguna parte.

El paisaje es hermoso. El sol está alto en el cielo con las nubes moviéndose para permitir que brille intensamente, para que todos lo vean. Las olas chocan suavemente contra la arena blanca de la orilla y las mareas caen perezosamente, creando una atmósfera serena. El cuerpo de Bakugou se desmorona ante la diferencia que siente dentro de sí mismo. Tan oscuro y lúgubre. Tanta pena y vacío. Soledad. Dolor. Agonía. Pérdida. Deseo. Anhelo. Todo tan fácilmente curable si solo el brillante hombre de las sombras pudiera mostrarse con su sonrisa brillante y completar el hermoso paisaje frente al rubio.

La imagen de un destello de color rojo que se abre paso a través de la superficie del agua y los ojos grandes y brillantes que miran directamente al rubio junto con la enorme sonrisa en aquella piel bronceada juegan con su mente. Bakugou imagina su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y el alivio enrojeciendo sobre su pecho mientras deja caer todas sus pertenencias y corre hacia Kirishima. El agua salpica mientras corre por el extremo poco profundo y salta a los brazos extendidos del pelirrojo, lágrimas de felicidad fluyen por su rostro. Kirishima se aferra a él con fuerza y acaricia su cabello rubio de manera tranquilizadora mientras Bakugou acaricia su cuello, limpiando sus lágrimas contra la piel bronceada por el sol. Maldice, lleno de lágrimas, a Kirishima por haberlo hecho esperar tanto y comparten un beso profundo muy necesario, presionando sus frentes juntas y disfrutando de la presencia del otro...

Pero, por supuesto, nada de eso sucede. El corazón de Bakugou se rompe en un millón de pedazos y su labio inferior se estremece cuando se da cuenta de lo lejos que se ha metido en lo más profundo de este amor falso y falso que la rubia había creído con tanta confianza que realmente tenían. Bakugou gira sobre sus talones y corre hacia su casa, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no romper a llorar.

Tanto por confiar en los instintos de la sirena. Tanto para salir de su camino y hacer este collar. Tanto por perder su tiempo y esperar a alguien que nunca tuvo la intención de regresar. Bakugou había creído tan fielmente en Kirishima y cada esperanza y confianza que tenía en él se sentía como si hubiera sido pisoteada y aplastada ante sus propios ojos. Una voz oscura en el fondo de su mente se ríe de él, burlándose y burlándose de su completa estupidez al involucrarse con otro ser vivo que no sea él mismo.

Las estaciones se habían transformado gradualmente en otras y se habían vuelto más lentas con las hojas cambiando de verde a amarillo y naranja brillante. El calor del sol se reduce a un rayo cálido con una brisa fresca en el aire haciendo que las hojas se desprendan débilmente de sus ramas y bailen a lo largo de los caminos de concreto, alrededor de los tobillos del rubio mientras corre de regreso a casa desde la playa. Las lágrimas silenciosas caen de sus ojos incluso antes de que él pueda abrir la puerta de su departamento y las deja caer libremente. Bakugou se quita la cadena del cuello y la arroja al respaldo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio lleno de diversos objetos inútiles que han tenido que ser destruidos.

Bakugou se arrastra hasta su cama y presiona su espalda contra la esquina que forman sus paredes, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho mientras suelta un gemido sobre el material de felpa. Levanta las rodillas y se encorva sobre sí mismo, amortiguando sus patéticos gritos y gemidos. Los pensamientos oscuros y la duda que ha estado presionando desesperadamente en el fondo de su mente llegan fluyendo y lo están venciendo. Y él lo permite.

Q _uiere_ sentirse desesperado. _Quiere_ sentir que el mundo se derrumba sobre él. _Quiere_ ahogarse en pensamientos oscuros y dejar que coman su alma. Dolor. Vergüenza. Vergüenza. Bakugou acoge todos los sentimientos y les permite golpearlo, ante su estupidez al creer en el romance y el amor.

 _Es por eso por lo que es bueno ser egoísta y egocéntrico. De esta forma, no tienes que preocuparte por otras personas junto con sus sentimientos y no tienes que preocuparte por nada relacionado con ellos. Esto es más fácil. Esto es lo mejor. Esto es más beneficioso. Es por eso por lo que querías ser así desde el principio. Sin relación. Sin amigos. Solo compañeros de trabajo y compañeros de clase, nada más. Solo un tritón herido y necesitado de hospitalidad, nada más. Así es como debería ser. Esto es lo que te hizo exitoso e imparable todo este tiempo. Entonces tuviste una aventura con un tritón y tuviste sexo. Aprendiste tu lección, no más jugueteos con las demás personas. No más Kirishima._

Con una mentalidad renovada, Bakugou quita los brazos de la almohada y la coloca pulcramente contra la cabecera mientras se levanta de su cama. Se seca las mejillas y los ojos antes de abrir el armario y la cómoda para ponerse la ropa de trabajo. Luego, se mueve a su escritorio y saca el cajón en el que había arrojado su collar y arroja el contenido en su cubo de basura. Era basura de todos modos. Rápidamente, el rubio agarra la bolsa de compras debajo de su cama y la coloca al lado del cubo de basura, así como con su mochila llena de los regalos que Kirishima le había dado el día que se fue. El rubio rápidamente toma una pila de dinero en efectivo y se lo mete en la billetera, deslizándolo en su bolsillo trasero junto con su teléfono y se mueve para salir de su habitación. Se deja caer en el suelo frente a su entrada principal y se calza los zapatos, atándolos firmemente antes de sentarse y respirar profundamente. Cierra los ojos y los abre lentamente mientras exhala. Bakugou se siente revivido y renovado cuando sale de su apartamento. Este es un nuevo comienzo.

Bakugou hunde sus manos en sus bolsillos con el ceño fruncido habitual en su rostro y se dirige al Plus Ultra con un claro corazón consciente y hastiado.

 **Traducción de las notas finales de la autora:**

—Los Alfas y los Omegas muestran sus cuerpos para tratar de conquistar/atraer a sus parejas para tener relaciones sexuales, es por eso que Kirishima se toca y trata de seducir a Bakugou (En el capítulo 2, Bakugou técnicamente hizo esto tomando una ducha y Kirishima malentendió sus acciones).

—Kirishima trae regalos del océano a Bakugou como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de él cuando fue herido.

No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a hanatsuki89 por estos fanarts bellamente dibujados que sigue creando ~ Asegúrense de hacer clic en el enlace y checarlos y, por supuesto ¡Muéstrenle mucho, mucho amor! ( ´ ▽ `).｡ｏ

Esta es una escena del capítulo 4

post/149759558883/if-you-didnt-know-it-already-im-completely-in

En el siguiente capítulo: Todoroki le da a Bakugou una mano muy necesaria para su situación (POV de Bakugou).

¡Los veré pronto! Kuuhaku FUERA (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	15. Te extraño

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

—Haré que suceda. Créeme.

O

Todoroki le da a Bakugou una mano muy necesaria para su situación (General POV al principio y Bakugou POV después).

 **Tradución de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Disfruten el tan esperado capítulo (ノ 'ヮ') ノ *: · ゚ ✧

 **Capítulo 15: Te extraño.**

En la cocina del Plus Ultra no se oían ruidos, aparte del ruido de ollas y sartenes, el corte de las tablas de picar y el chisporroteo de la deliciosa comida. La atmósfera cede a las emociones del rubio y cambia de un aura lúgubre a una airada y repentinamente triste, otra vez, a lo largo de los meses que han pasado. Los compañeros-empleados han estado evitando a Bakugou y se han abstenido por completo de hablar con él, ya que sus cambios de humor han sido bastante inestables últimamente.

Yaoyorozu entra por la puerta trasera con su halagadora indumentaria de trabajo y ve a Bakugou cerca de la puerta. Ella sonríe y lo saluda, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. Él trata de alejarse, pero ella inmediatamente nota la ausencia de la cadena de plata esterlina alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, Bakugou. ¿Olvidaste usar tu collar hoy? —Yaoyorozu le sonríe dulcemente al rubio, pero Bakugou no la mira y continúa su trabajo. Ella había sido la que le recomendó una joyería para que personalizara su collar y Yaoyorozu tenía muchas conexiones, bendiciéndolo con un descuento bastante grande.

Bakugou suspira audiblemente y la fulmina con la mirada, —No. Vete a la mierda.

La sonrisa lentamente baja de su rostro y murmura una disculpa antes de darse la vuelta, dirigirse a los cubículos para dejar su bolso. Ella pasa junto a otros trabajadores y se saludan casualmente con reconfortantes sonrisas después de la grosera respuesta de Bakugou.

—No dejes que te afecte. Ya sabes cómo es Bakugou. —Sero le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, después de haber sido testigo de las duras palabras del rubio.

—Sí, lo sé. —Yaoyorozu sonríe e inmediatamente se alegra de sus amables palabras antes de darse la vuelta y deslizarse entre los cuerpos apresurados de camareras y camareros para llegar a su destino donde ve a Todoroki de pie junto a un hombre de pelo verde. Todoroki tiene la palma de su mano en uno de los lados de la mejilla de Midoriya quien se sonroja al tacto. Todoroki pasa su pulgar por el pómulo y se inclina íntimamente para susurrar suavemente al oído de Midoriya, haciendo que el otro empuje a Todoroki ligeramente.

—Para. —Midoriya se ríe tímidamente antes de ver a Yaoyorozu y alejarse del hombre más alto.

—...Buen día Todoroki, Midoriya. —Yaoyorozu se acerca a ellos y asiente en su dirección al momento de reconocerlos. Es un poco extraño ver a la pareja actuar tan cariñosamente entre sí, pero ella trata de no darle demasiada importancia.

—Yaoyorozu, lo hiciste. —Midoriya le lanza una brillante sonrisa y ella se la devuelve.

—Parece que te está yendo bien. ¿Como fueron tus vacaciones?

—O-oh, fueron uhm... bueno. —Un ligero polvo rosa adorna las mejillas de Midoriya quien mira a los otros dos. Por lo que escuchó Yaoyorozu, todos los años la familia de Todoroki se va de vacaciones la primera semana de verano y Todoroki había invitado al hombre de pelo verde a unirse a él este año.

—Sí, nos divertimos. —Todoroki le da una pequeña sonrisa y acaricia ligeramente la parte inferior de la espalda de Midoriya, haciendo que su sonrojo se vuelva más intenso.

—¡Es bueno escuchar eso! Es genial tenerlos a ustedes dos en Plus Ultra. —Ella se quita la chaqueta y la guarda en el cubículo junto con su bolso. —Oh... Por cierto ¿Sabes por casualidad qué ha estado ocurriendo con Bakugou en los últimos meses?

—Um... realmente no sé qué es lo que le ha sucedido a Kacchan ... Lo siento. —Midoriya se ríe a medias y se rasca la parte posterior del cuello. —A él no.… no le agrado exactamente. Pero no ha sido el mismo últimamente. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre él, pero creo que es bastante obvio, lo siento por la falta de información.

Yaoyorozu asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Todoroki, dándole el rostro—...El collar no esta...

—...¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Todoroki se abren levemente y un pequeño ceño fruncido tira de sus labios.

—No lo sé... No crees que se haya rendido ¿Verdad? —Habla con preocupación escrita en su rostro y se retuerce las manos con un ligero pánico.

—¿Que está pasando? ¿Hay algo mal con Kacchan? —La cara de Midoriya cae con sombría anticipación.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Todoroki habla rápidamente aún en un tono tranquilo, evitando la posibilidad de encender la preocupación en el hombre de pelo verde. Se vuelve hacia Yaoyorozu y susurra con urgencia. —Hablemos de esto después del trabajo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y Todoroki se pone a calmar a Midoriya antes de regresar a su estación de trabajo junto a las estufas. Se mantiene cerca de Bakugou debido a sus trabajos similares, pero se mantiene en silencio, temeroso de provocar un arrebato violento en el rubio. El aire entre ellos es incómodo y tenso a lo largo de las largas horas de trabajo, pero finalmente el cielo se oscurece y la cantidad de clientes que ingresan al restaurante disminuye para vaciarse al final. Entusiasmados por finalmente ir a casa, todos rápidamente se despiden y se van, pero el rubio se queda atrás. Espera impacientemente contra los fríos y duros ladrillos del edificio de Plus Ultra durante unos minutos cuando Todoroki y Yaoyorozu finalmente salen por la puerta trasera. Bakugou rápidamente se para frente a ellos y ellos lo miran con curiosidad mientras busca su billetera en el bolsillo trasero.

—Ten. —Bakugou saca la pila de dinero que metió en su billetera antes de llegar al trabajo. Sacude el dinero en el aire con irritación cuando el par no mueve un músculo. —Tomen el maldito dinero.

—...¿Para qué es esto? —Todoroki cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con cuidado y mira al rubio con sospecha.

Reacio a molestarse con la perspicaz personalidad de Todoroki, Bakugou agarró bruscamente la mano de Yaoyorozu para devolverle el dinero. La cara de ella se contorsiona en confusión y levanta la mirada hacia Todoroki antes de mirar apresuradamente al rubio. —Bakugou... ¿Por qué nos das dinero?

—Es por los malditos juguetes sexuales que me compraste. No los necesito.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Los ojos de Todoroki bailan alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, llenos de una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.

—Los hombres no han sido creados para que les den por el culo, cabrón. —Bakugou frunce el ceño y gira para alejarse rápidamente, gritando por encima de su hombro para que escuchen: —¡No me sigan!

Todoroki y Yaoyorozu observan el cuerpo en retirada de Bakugou en estado de shock y permanecen inmóviles antes de que se abra la puerta trasera y salga un hombre de pelo verde.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto... ¿Todo está bien? —Midoriya mira entre las expresiones en blanco de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu hasta que Todoroki recupera la compostura y se acerca a él.

—Sí, todo está bien. —Todoroki jala suavemente el brazo del hombre de cabello verde y mueve la barbilla en dirección a su auto, entregándole sus llaves al hombre más pequeño. —Espera en el auto ¿De acuerdo?

—U-uhm Todoroki... ¿Me voy a casa o me llevarás a tu casa...? —Las mejillas de Midoriya arden de un rojo intenso y sus ojos se posan sobre el hombre que tiene delante.

—Depende de si quieres venir. Por supuesto, a mí no me molesta. —Todoroki desliza sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y mueve su peso hacia un lado. Sonríe con sus pocos modales y arquea su ceño ligeramente —No te haré nada, está bien.

—Yo... Yo... Voy a ir. —Midoriya se inquieta nerviosamente antes de que Todoroki le toque la mejilla con su mano cálida y pase su pulgar sobre él como lo hizo antes, susurrándole dulcemente al oído que lo espere y el otro obedece.

—Todoroki... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Yaoyorozu lo mira con una prominente desesperación en sus ojos.

Todoroki muerde su labio inferior antes de colocar una mano reconfortante en el hombro de ella y palmearlo suavemente. —Arreglaré esto. No tienes que hacer nada, así que no te preocupes demasiado por él. La próxima vez que lo veas, verás el collar de nuevo.

Yaoyorozu lo mira con dudas, pero asiente con la cabeza y se despiden, dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones para irse a casa. Todoroki abre la puerta de su automóvil y se desliza en su asiento de cuero con Midoriya en el lado del pasajero y suspira exasperado.

—En realidad, tengo que ir a algún lado esta noche... Lo siento... —Todoroki tuerce la boca por la decepción y Midoriya se ríe de su rara expresión.

—Está bien. Llevo un tiempo sin estar en casa. Probablemente necesite limpiar el apartamento y aspirar, oh y lavar la ropa. —Murmura para sí mismo con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla en profunda reflexión mientras revisa la lista de tareas domésticas que tiene que hacer en su cabeza. Todoroki frunce el ceño levemente y golpea su frente contra el hombro de Midoriya, restregándose en el antes de levantar su cabeza y apoyarla en el hombro del otro hombre.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero tienes cosas que hacer... —Las mejillas de Midoriya se tiñen de rosa cuando Todoroki comienza a entrelazar lentamente sus dedos. — D-deberíamos irnos.

—Sí, solo un momento. —Todoroki le susurra al oído y ambos se deleitan en su mutua compañía antes de que el bicolor lleve a Midoriya a casa. Comparten un breve beso en la entrada principal y eso despierta el ánimo del hombre más alto mientras se dirige rápidamente al departamento de Bakugou. Sube las escaleras, optando por evitar el lento viaje del ascensor y está a punto de tocar el timbre del rubio cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente. Se miran con leve sorpresa hasta que Bakugou se endereza, mirándolo peligrosamente. Una mochila cuelga pesadamente de su hombro y sus manos están ocupadas con una bolsa de basura en una y una bolsa de compras, que se le hace familiar, en la otra.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—...Huele como al océano... ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? —Todoroki ignora la pregunta de Bakugou y entrecierra los ojos con sospecha ante la mochila bastante grande, que se deforma en diferentes ángulos por la cantidad excesiva de artículos en ella. Mueve sus ojos hacia las manos de Bakugou y estos se abren. —Esa es la bolsa de compras.

—Sal de mi maldito camino perra. —Bakugou lo empuja lejos de la puerta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo antes de que Todoroki rápidamente agarre su brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Las palabras de Todoroki se apresuran y tira del brazo del rubio, pero Bakugou se mantiene firme.

—Voy a sacar la jodida basura, ahora déjame en paz.

Todoroki lo toma del brazo con ambas manos y jala bruscamente a Bakugou lejos de la entrada principal, tratando de empujarlo de vuelta a su apartamento, pero Bakugou suelta sus pertenencias y lo empuja con frustración. —¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?!

Su rostro se tuerce en una mezcla de enojo y molestia junto con un toque de derrota, pero Bakugou trata de encubrirlo inclinándose y agarrando su basura de nuevo. Todoroki frunce el ceño y habla un poco más fuerte de lo habitual para enfatizar sus palabras: —¡Bakugou, no seas estúpido! ¡Él te ama! ¡Él va a regresar!

—¡ME IMPORTA UN JODIDO CARAJO! ¡NO ME PREOCUPA! ¡NO LO NECESITO!

—¡No seas ridículo! Tú también lo amas ¿No?

—¡NO, MIERDA, NO LO HAGO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CON ALGUIEN QUIEN NI SIQUIERA GASTA UNOS MINUTOS PARA CONOCERME! —Bakugou grita de rabia y sus emociones reprimidas comienzan a fluir incontrolablemente. La boca de Todoroki se abre para responder, pero Bakugou continúa antes de que el hombre pueda tener otra palabra. —¿SABES CUÁNTOS DÍAS HE ESTADO ESPERANDO? ¿SEMANAS? ¿MESES? ¡NO! ¡ASÍ QUE VETE A LA CHINGADA DE MI JODIDO DEPARTAMENTO Y DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO, MIERDA!

Los ojos de Todoroki parpadean con enojo y sus cejas se fruncen en igual cantidad que su ira. —¿Vas a rendirte después de esperar 'tanto tiempo'? ¡No dudo que hayas esperado años por él, pero eso es algo que ya deberías haber sabido! ¡Aceptado! ¡Admitido! ¡Es un _tritón_ , Bakugou! ¡Él no pertenece aquí! Tu _tienes_ que esperar por él…

Bakugou da un paso adelante y acerca sus caras a unos centímetros del otro, desafiando al otro hombre. —Entonces esa es una razón más por la cual no deberíamos estar juntos, joder. Ahora lárgate antes de que yo te saque.

—Intentalo. —Todoroki gruñe profundamente con su garganta y empuja a Bakugou de vuelta a su apartamento con un fuerte empujón y cierra la puerta detrás de él antes de que el rubio deje caer su mochila para darle un rápido puñetazo. El golpe da en la mandíbula de Todoroki y este cae al suelo con un fuerte golpe, pero rápidamente patea los pies del rubio debajo de él. Luchan uno contra el otro sin piedad, lanzando puñetazos en áreas vulnerables y pateando poderosamente, magullando su suave piel sobre los tonificados músculos. Todoroki comienza a provocar a Bakugou, gritándole para intentar hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

—¡¿Crees que solo te follaba porque podía?! ¿¡Crees que solo te quería para tener sexo!? ¡Puede hacerlo cuando le dé la gana y con quien sea! ¡Es un alfa! ¡Puede aprovecharse de cualquiera!

 _No ¡Nunca haría eso!_

—¡Él _te_ quiere a solo a _ti_!

 _¡Lo sé…!_

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Él te ama! ¡Él _te_ eligió! —Todoroki clava su puño en el abdomen del rubio, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y Bakugou tose antes de ser inmovilizado en el suelo por sus muñecas.

—¡AGHH! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA…!

—¡BAKUGOU! —Todoroki le grita furiosamente al hombre debajo de él, su voz resuena dentro del apartamento, que siempre se mantenía tranquilo. Su agarre en las muñecas de Bakugou arde dolorosamente y el rubio hace un ruido, haciendo una mueca. — _Mírame_.

La voz de Todoroki tiene un tono amenazante y Bakugou levanta su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos no coincidentes, mientras yace sin vida en el suelo. El rubio lo mira de la manera más mortífera que puede reunir, pero no puede ver más al sentir las lágrimas empezando a obstruir su visión. Su voz se contrae mientras habla a regañadientes con débiles gemidos y patéticos gritos: —Me abandonó. No me quiere. No valgo la pena como para que vuelva. ¿Por qué él? Soy un idiota. Soy la peor persona con la que podrías tener una relación y él lo sabe, es por eso que no está aquí.

 _Eso no es verdad_

—Eso no es cierto…

 _Lo sé…_

—Él es el único que en realidad me quería a su lado aun y con mi apariencia externa y forma de ser, aun así, me dejó. Figúratelo. —Bakugou se ríe con una risa amarga, las lágrimas comienzan a fluir y manchan su piel blanca como la nieve. Le duele el corazón ante la dura realidad de que nunca, alguna vez, pudo tener una relación de confianza porque entendió cuán desagradable es su personalidad por lo cual evitaba todas las relaciones en su totalidad. Hasta que conoció al estúpido pelirrojo quien además confirmó su razonamiento de no vincularse tan íntimamente, tan de cerca, con otro ser vivo. —Estoy destinado a estar solo y está bien.

—No, no está bien. No estás bien, eres un desastre.

—Es por tu puta culpa, cabeza de mierda. —Bakugou dirigé sus intensos ojos rojos al hombre que está sobre él. —Decidí que no iría allí y esperaría más por él. Lo superé, tengo escuela, tengo una carrera que seguir. No tengo tiempo para ese bastardo.

—...Estás poniendo excusas. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Yo sé qué demonios está saliendo de mi maldita boca.

—No seas ridículo. Todavía lo quieres, es por eso que estás llorando.

—¡Jodete! Esto es todo porque me haces recordarlo. —Bakugou le grita a Todoroki y gira la cabeza. Solo está frotando sal sobre una herida fresca y es doloroso, duele y no es divertido. _Para. No más. No quiero esto._

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes superarlo tan rápido?

—Obviamente necesito más tiempo para superarlo y estaré _bien,_ así que vete a la mierda. — _Déjame solo._

—Bakugou, Kiri…

—¡Cállate! —Bakugou rápidamente interrumpe a Todoroki, temeroso de discutir esta conversación más de lo que ya lo han estado haciendo. —No digas su nombre...

—... —El agarre de Todoroki en sus muñecas se afloja y Bakugou inmediatamente aprovecha su oportunidad para escapar de su agarre y empujar al hombre lejos de él. Se sientan en el piso de madera en silencio, Todoroki mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente sorprendido.

—... Es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. Lo odio. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

 _Lo odio... por lo que le hace a mi corazón._

—… ¿Hablas en serio...? —Todoroki habla en voz baja, más que nada, un poco aturdido por la seriedad de Bakugou.

—Me arruinó. Ya no lo quiero en mi vida.

—Él es tu... compañero, tu esposo...

Bakugou extiende los brazos y mira alrededor dramáticamente antes de burlarse con una risa rota y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. —¿Dónde están los papeles? ¿Dónde está el anillo? ¿Dónde está la ceremonia? Este es un mundo _humano_ , así es como funcionamos ¿Intercambiar los nombres? Así no es como lo hacemos. Así no es como yo _lo_ hago.

—Pero sabes lo que tu nombre significa para él.

—¿Así que se supone que yo jodidamente debería saber todo? ¿Por qué _yo_ siempre tengo que entender las cosas y compensar su falta de conocimiento?

 _Él también te compensó, idiota. Hablando. Lubricante. Consoladores. ¡Deja de hacer que todo esto se trate de ti...!_

—Podemos mantener sesiones de investigación para estudiarlo, ellos no hacen eso por los humanos...

—¡No me importa! —Bakugou gime en voz alta, tratando de hablar más fuerte que Todoroki y la molesta voz en su mente. —Estoy diciendo que algunas relaciones mueren a causa de esto. ¡El tiempo nos separó! ¡Terminamos, terminé! Así que deja que ocurra y déjame en paz, maldita sea. Deja de intentar arreglar esto. Puedo vivir sin él.

—Estás tratando de salir de esto de la manera fácil

—¿Y qué si es lo que estoy haciendo, carajo? No quiero sentir la necesidad de esperar a alguien que no regrese. No quiero sentir mi corazón latir por una estupidez como lo es un maldito beso. ¡Es molesto! ¡Es jodidamente desagradable!

—¡Eso es estúpido y egoísta, Bakugou!

—¡¿Me veo como si me importara?! Yo _quiero_ ser egoísta. Yo _quiero_ estar centrado en sí mismo. ¡Yo, yo, _yo!_ ¡Nadie más, como siempre ha sido! —Bakugou ruge enojado y rápidamente se seca las lágrimas de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Todoroki tiene que molestarlo tanto sobre esto? ¿Por qué no puede solo ocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Todoroki se levanta de su lugar en el piso y mira al rubio con el enojo ardiendo en sus ojos.

—No ha terminado. Él quiere regresar, quiere estar contigo.

—¡Bueno, _yo_ no quiero estar con él! —Bakugou se levanta a sí mismo del suelo y sus pasos se acercan más al hombre frente de él de la misma manera desafiante como antes. —No quiero el estúpido puesto de ser su maldito tonto, pequeño, sumiso novio, esposo, o lo que sea que él piense de mí.

Los ojos de Todoroki se achican ante su comentario, pero él conserva visiblemente su impulso de discutir, cambiando el tema al lugar donde quería centrarse— Va a volver por ti.

—Él no volverá...

— _Sí_ , lo hará. —El peso del oscuro y negro ojo de Todoroki brilla con total seriedad y su ojo esmeralda brilla con confianza y determinación. —Haré que suceda. Confía en mí.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto...

—Sal a la playa por la mañana. Él estará allí.

Sin perder un momento, Todoroki se da la vuelta rápidamente y se mueve hacia la entrada principal para agarrar el pomo de la puerta. El corazón de Bakugou revolotea momentáneamente de la misma manera molesta que cuando llega a casa sabiendo que los brazos del pelirrojo están abiertos para él. _Eso no puede ser cierto._ Su boca se abre y se cierra con vacilación antes de abrirse nuevamente.

—No, no lo hará. —Bakugou intenta hablar con firmeza, reprimiendo cualquier posible esperanza dentro de él, pero Todoroki se vuelve hacia él. Con pleno contacto visual, la duda de Bakugou disminuye y la fe de Todoroki brilla intensamente.

—Sí, lo _hará_. —Todoroki sale y cierra la puerta antes de que Bakugou pueda decir otra palabra y una pequeña llama de esperanza chispea dentro del rubio sin importar si la quiere o no.

La habitación de Bakugou es tenue y solo la luz de la luna brilla a través de su ventana. El suave crujido de la sábana es el único ruido que se escucha en toda la habitación mientras se revuelca y se da vuelta en su cama con incomodidad. Después del incidente anterior de la visita no solicitada de Todoroki, Bakugou no pudo dejar de pensar en Kirishima. No ha podido dormir durante las últimas horas, ocupado por un aluvión de imágenes de llameante cabello rojo, músculos cincelados y una radiante sonrisa blanca. Bakugou recuerda cada parte de él y lo extraña profundamente, para su disgusto. Los pensamientos de Kirishima regresando a su departamento plagan su mente e intenta alejar las imágenes, pero es en vano. _Mierda. ¡Solo vete a dormir de una puta buena vez...!_ Bakugou grita en su mente que debe dormir y se golpea la cara con una almohada, pero nada funciona. Solo recuerdos de dulces besos, toques suaves y orgasmos eróticos siguen jugando en su mente una y otra vez. Recuerda vívidamente la brillante sonrisa de Kirishima y el aura tranquilizadora que emitía cada vez que veía al rubio. Siempre estaba emocionado de conocer a Bakugou y lo colmaba de afecto infinito. Y ahora, él no estaba aquí para hacer eso. Bakugou lo extraña. Echa de menos la forma en la que Kirishima lo miraba con amor. La forma en la que lo besó y sintió esa chispa. La forma en la que el pelirrojo lo abrazó con fuerza, como si cada momento fuera el último. Lo atesoraba. Él lo hizo sentir especial. Diferente. Importante. Amaba a Bakugou...

Y todavía lo hace.

...Y Bakugou ama a Kirishima, también.

 _Joder..._ Bakugou se aprieta la almohada con más fuerza en la cara antes de darse por vencido y levantarla para respirar un poco más el aire frío de su habitación sin el material de felpa contra sus vías respiratorias. _Lo extraño. Yo lo extraño mucho. Kirishima... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Me extrañas? ¿Has intentado regresar? ¿Realmente estarás en la playa?… ¿Puedo reunirme contigo? Solo una vez... solo una vez más..._

—No... No, no debería. —Bakugou se encorva sobre sí mismo y se acurruca en sus mantas, calentándose con el calor de su cuerpo. Las cosas serían más fáciles si se separaran y nunca se volvieran a ver. Pueden amarse el uno al otro tanto como quieran, pero es más sabio mantenerse separados. No están destinados a estar juntos e incluso la tierra y las aguas lo saben, separándolos tan claramente. Un escalofrío le atraviesa el cuerpo y de repente desea que Kirishima estuviera ahí para darle cálidos abrazos... _No. No... no puedo seguir pensando en él…_

De repente, se escucha un golpe seco en su entrada principal. Un fuerte puño golpea la puerta de metal en un patrón rítmico repetidamente y hace eco en todo su departamento. Incluso con la puerta de su habitación cerrada, Bakugou puede oírla y saca su sábana por encima de su cabeza antes de sacar su teléfono para ver la hora. 4 a.m. en la mañana. El hombre sigue golpeando su puerta implacablemente y Bakugou se desliza lentamente fuera de su cama para abrir la puerta levemente solo para ver a uno de los dos hombres que temía ver a esa hora impía.

—...¿Qué mierda?

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo todavía en casa? Vete a la mierda. —El pecho de Todoroki se eleva y cae como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta ahí. Su cabello está mojado junto con el resto de su cuerpo, pero su ropa está algo seca. Tal vez se la había quitado antes de saltar a una gran masa de agua.

—No voy a salir a verlo. Aquí es donde tiene que terminar. —Bakugou intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Todoroki rápidamente planta sus pies contra la puerta y la abre de un puntapié.

La pesada puerta de metal golpea el brazo de Bakugou mientras se abre y grita de sorpresa antes de que Todoroki se mueva rápidamente hacia el espacio personal del rubio. Una ola de un fuerte olor nubla su mente y los músculos de Bakugou inmediatamente se sienten debilitados y entumecidos. Cae de rodillas y murmura frustrado por su pérdida de autocontrol y Todoroki lo levanta por las axilas, balanceando su cuerpo sobre su hombro con facilidad.

—¿Q-qué...? —Bakugou frunce el ceño y su visión se vuelve borrosa, nebulosa e incómoda. El olor es abrumador y la forma en la que lo droga es demasiado familiar.

La cabeza de Bakugou se balancea pesadamente mientras el hombre que lo carga baja corriendo las escaleras y se acerca a su auto. Todoroki empuja bruscamente al rubio en el asiento del pasajero y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe. Enciende el motor y el estruendo vibra sensiblemente por todo el cuerpo de Bakugou y él gime.

—Ughh... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Solo siéntate quieto. —Todoroki ignora las quejas del rubio y pisa el acelerador para acelerar rápidamente su camino a su destino.

—... ¿Eres... un tritón? —Bakugou murmura e intenta levantar su cabeza para mirar a los ojos del otro hombre, pero los baches del camino le hacen bajar la cabeza y se siente mareado.

—... Mitad...

—¿Cómo diablos es eso posible...?

—No es asunto tuyo…

—Mierda. —Bakugou interrumpe al hombre en una realización repentina. —No te fuiste de vacaciones con tu familia la semana pasada... Estabas en tu semana de celo... No jodas.

Todoroki suspira audiblemente, lamentando sus decisiones hace solo unos minutos y se mueve en su asiento con incomodidad, pero Bakugou continúa en su descubrimiento y comienza a reír histéricamente. —Y Deku dijo que fue contigo a tus 'vacaciones familiares'… oh Dios.

Aunque nadie en particular ha estado hablando con Bakugou en los últimos meses, ha escuchado muchas conversaciones y rumores a lo largo de los días y uno de que Midoriya pasó su primera semana de vacaciones de verano con Todoroki. Recuerda haber escuchado a Uraraka y Ashido hablando de cómo se ocuparon de algunos de sus turnos y chismorreaban sobre la posible relación que tenía con Todoroki. Tenía sentido porque el rubio recordó haber presenciado a los dos tortolitos estando muy cerca el uno del otro cuando tuvieron la oportunidad y Todoroki había tocado a Midoriya muchas veces como para reconocer el hecho de que eran más que amigos. Bakugou se ríe de nuevo y Todoroki pone los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—Has terminado. —Todoroki lo dice más como una frase que como una pregunta.

—¿Deku es tu perra? —Los labios de Bakugou se dividieron en una amplia sonrisa maníaca y el ceño fruncido de Todoroki ante su lenguaje despectivo confirmó su pregunta. Se ríe débilmente debido a la pérdida de control muscular por el aroma envolvente y deja caer la cabeza sobre el tablero, todavía riéndose de su relación. ¿Quién diablos querría estar con un perdedor como Deku?

No por mucho tiempo, llegan al océano y Todoroki aparca su coche antes de sacar al rubio. Bakugou lucha débilmente contra su agarre, pero finalmente es arrastrado a lo largo de la arena blanca de la playa y Todoroki finalmente corta la liberación de su aroma.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez. —Bakugou desempolva la arena suelta de su ropa y mira a Todoroki a la cara, pero él le devuelve la mirada, inmóvil y no asustado en lo más mínimo por el rubio. Bakugou chasquea la lengua con fastidio y mira cuidadosamente a su alrededor, no particularmente listo para ver al pelirrojo por el momento.

La arena blanca es soplada suavemente por la brisa fresca en el aire y el cielo todavía está oscuro, habiendo llegado ahí en medio de la noche. No hay una sola nube en el cielo, las estrellas brillan intensamente sobre sus cabezas y la luna ilumina la playa en un calmante tono azul. Bakugou mira alrededor un poco más y de inmediato chasquea la mirada hacia algo rojo que sobresale de detrás de una roca. Jadea y siente que su corazón golpea y salta dramáticamente y sus piernas se mueven por sí mismas.

 _De ninguna manera... ¿Realmente viniste? ¿Finalmente has venido a verme? Kirishima…_

La arena patea el suelo mientras corre a toda velocidad por la costa y cae de rodillas hacia donde estaban las grandes rocas, pero para su absoluta desilusión, Kirishima no estaba allí. Era una toalla roja. Alguien debe haberla arrojado al agua y ha terminado ahí. El corazón de Bakugou cae sobre su estómago y se maldice a sí mismo por haberse sentido demasiado aliviado por eso. Mueve la cabeza hacia Todoroki para gritar con rabia y frustración por cómo sabía que Kirishima nunca estaría aquí, pero Todoroki ya había comenzado a correr hacia su auto, lejos del rubio.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Las palabras de Bakugou le fallan cuando siente un toque húmedo contra su mano y gira la cabeza para ver al hombre más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida.

Brillantes cabellos rojos en todo el lugar rodean un hermoso rostro y una pequeña y serena sonrisa lo adorna. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos miran a Bakugou de esa manera amorosa con la que siempre lo miraba y Bakugou ya no puede respirar adecuadamente. Lentamente, su mano palmeada se cruza sobre la de Bakugou y su corazón palpita inocentemente. —C-cómo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás... yo...?

Hay una mezcla de emociones en su pecho y siente que va a llorar. Su espalda se desploma con alivio, pero sus hombros se tensan por cuán real, cuán tangible, es Kirishima ahora que finalmente está aquí. Finalmente frente a él. Finalmente a unos centímetros de tocarse. Bakugou respira temblorosamente y frunce el ceño mientras las lágrimas comienzan a arder en las comisuras de sus ojos. Sus labios tiemblan y los aprieta fuertemente, pero no hace nada para detener el temblor.

—Katsuki.

Kirishima le sonríe y su voz profunda y angelical hacen eco y permanecen en los oídos de Bakugou como música. Su sonrisa es genuina en pura felicidad y alivio, pero sus ojos están llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento. El pecho de Bakugou se aprieta y sujeta su corazón en un agarre mortal. Su corazón palpita y late con fuerza por todo su cuerpo mientras la adrenalina comienza a latir. Las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos y mira boquiabierto al pelirrojo, sin saber qué decir, cómo reaccionar, qué hacer. Pero Kirishima se acerca a él y el primer instinto de Bakugou es golpear sus manos juntas y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual choca contra la mejilla de Kirishima y hace que caiga al agua antes de que Bakugou lo agarre del pelo y lo levante.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?! —Grita en un estallido violento y dirigiendose al pelirrojo. Kirishima hace una mueca de dolor al sentir el agarre en su cabello y gime de dolor, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiere el rubio. _Quemar. Herir. Picar ¡Siente el dolor, la agonía, la ansiedad que sentí por ti! —_ ¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE HIZO PENSAR QUE ESTA BIEN QUE DE PRONTO TE APAREZCAS SIN MAS?!

—¡K-Katsuki...! Espera… —Kirishima agarra su muñeca e intenta quitarle la mano de Bakugou pero el rubio tira bruscamente de su cabello, juntando sus rostros para mirar amenazadoramente sus grandes ojos.

—¿¡QUE CARAJOS TE TOMO TANTO TIEMPO PARA QUE VOLVIERAS?! ¿¡SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTUVE ESPERANDO A QUE TU JODIDO CULO APARECIERA?! —Bakugou suelta el cabello de Kirishima y lo empuja al agua por los hombros. El tritón se revuelve debajo de él y el agua salpica desordenadamente la ropa del rubio. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer otra cosa, Bakugou comienza a lanzar golpes uno tras otro hacia él. Kirishima se lleva los brazos a la cara, pero los golpes del rubio son pesados y poderosos y se magulla fácilmente en los antebrazos. —¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?! ¿QUÉ HAY CON LA SEMANA DE CELO? ¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGASTE?! ¡¿FOLLASTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS?! ¡¿PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI?!

Bakugou se sienta a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Kirishima y sigue enviando una lluvia de golpes al pobre hombre debajo de él, uno tras otro, llenos de emociones. Ansiedad. Depresión. Preocupación. Duda. _Amor_. Las lágrimas desdibujan la visión de Bakugou y las aprieta con fuerza, haciéndolas fluir por sus mejillas en grandes corrientes. Grita en voz alta, un sonido gutural y profundamente doloroso y golpea la arena húmeda del agua a cada lado de la cabeza de Kirishima. Se desploma sin espíritu y sus brazos cuelgan sin vida a cada lado de él. Su cabeza cae frente al pelirrojo sumergido en las aguas claras y sus lágrimas gotean y caen al océano, creando anillos de pequeñas olas. Kirishima se desliza lentamente de entre sus piernas y se sienta derecho. Hace un suave gemido y presiona su frente en el esternón de Bakugou, empujando contra el en profunda disculpa.

—...¿Trataste de volver? ¿Fui el único que lo intentó en esta relación? —Bakugou resopla y su voz tiembla débilmente. Empuja a Kirishima fuera de su pecho y frunce el ceño con amargura. —Te odio. Te odio.

—¡Katsuki...! —Kirishima lo mira desesperadamente, pero Bakugou lo ignora.

—Vete a casa, vete de aquí. No nos pertenecemos ¡Simplemente sal de mi vista!

Bakugou grita y rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas antes de patear el cuerpo del pelirrojo. _Ódiame. ¡Ódiame y resiénteme para que tengas suficientes razones para no volver! ¡Vete! ¡No podemos estar juntos! ¡Soy humano, tu no lo eres, eres un tritón y yo no lo soy!_ Kirishima gime y se queja con cada golpe abusivo que recibe en su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se mueve al lado de Bakugou y se acurruca junto a él. El rubio lo empuja y lo patea de nuevo solo para que el pelirrojo regrese apresuradamente y se apriete contra su costado y continúe regresando implacablemente hacia él, leal y fielmente.

—¡Basta...! —Grita Bakugou, pero su voz tiembla con sus palabras poco entusiastas mientras continúa alejando al pelirrojo. _Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo. No valgo la pena y tú mereces algo mejor. ¡Solo para! ¡Renuncia ya!_

—¡Katsuki! —Kirishima grita enojado y envuelve al rubio en un fuerte abrazo. Bakugou jadea sorprendido e inmediatamente comienza a sollozar otra vez.

 _¡No me toques...!_ Bakugou lucha contra el abrazo de Kirishima, pero finalmente se somete a su toque cálido. Acaricia el cuello del pelirrojo y seca sus lágrimas contra los fuertes músculos de su hombro. _Te extrañé mucho..._

—Katsuki... —Kirishima se frota contra el cuello de Bakugou hasta su hombro y vuelve a subir varias veces hasta que se retira para presionar su frente sobre la del rubio. _Yo también te extrañé y te amo. Te amo muchísimo. Así que, por favor, no me rechaces._

—...K-Kirishima... —Bakugou rodea con sus brazos las caderas del pelirrojo y un sonido escapa de la garganta de Kirishima. Se inclina hacia atrás y se queja, agarrando una de las manos de Bakugou para presionarla contra su pecho. Kirishima mira al rubio, un poco herido y confundido.

—Eijirou...

—... — _Lo sé. No lo olvidé. Nunca lo olvidaré._ Bakugou mira hacia otro lado y saca su mano de las manos de Kirishima para ponerla nuevamente alrededor de sus caderas. —...No quiero volver a ser más cercano contigo. Vete. No quiero esto.

Kirishima inclina la cabeza, perplejo ante las palabras del rubio antes de avanzar y presionar sus labios con los del rubio. Bakugou se sobresalta ante la acción repentina y se congela en su lugar incluso después de que el pelirrojo se aleja.

—Yo dije que no quería esto.

Kirishima mueve una mano hacia la nuca de Bakugou y junta sus labios nuevamente. El beso es más profundo y sus labios se sienten increíblemente suaves. Permanecen en el beso y Bakugou no puede evitar comenzar a cerrar los ojos muy ligeramente. El pelirrojo se aleja de nuevo y observa los feroces ojos rojos del rubio, los suyos observándolo con cariño y enfocándose solo en Bakugou, nada más le importaba.

—Para...

Las cálidas manos lo sujetan en un fuerte abrazo y con un firme agarre en su cuello mientras Kirishima se acerca una vez más para un beso aún más profundo, tanto, que el rubio tiene que inclinarse hacia atrás debido al fuerte empujón que Kirishima aplicó en el beso. Bakugou voltea la cabeza y jadea por aire antes de murmurar: —No más...

Pero Kirishima desobedece y le lame los labios, empujando entre ellos para intentar entrar. Gime en apuro y Bakugou abre la boca de mala gana para dejar entrar el músculo resbaladizo. Se besan despacio y con tranquilidad antes de que se vuelva más profundo y descuidado a medida que pasan los minutos. Bakugou cierra los ojos en éxtasis y las últimas lágrimas restantes se deslizan y manchan sus mejillas. Los labios de Kirishima son suaves y cálidos al igual que hace unos meses. Echó de menos el toque caliente de sus labios en un profundo beso y sus cálidas palmas recorrieron sus cuerpos. Él quiere que nunca termine, pero eventualmente se separan y se abrazan, y Bakugou respira el aroma de Kirishima. Huele mucho más atractivo y satisfactorio que el de Todoroki. Kirishima es cálido y reconfortante, y lo más importante, familiar. Huele a esos días en los que su cocina y su sala olían al pelirrojo y se deleitaba por la forma en la que el olor terminaba en su cama y su ropa. El aroma se ajustaba a Kirishima y coincidía con el gusto de Bakugou. Estaba destinado a ser así. _Estaban_ destinados a estar juntos.

Kirishima lo besa una vez más y se inclina hacia atrás para mostrarle una brillante sonrisa al rubio y Bakugou se sonroja ante el rostro tan adorable que puede hacer a veces. —...Te odio. Eres el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

Se abrazan aún más fuerte y Bakugou le susurra al oído: —No te vayas. Quédate. Ya estás aquí, así que ven a casa conmigo.

Kirishima se inclina hacia atrás, notando el tono en la voz del rubio para entender a qué se refería. Mira más allá del vasto océano y suspira antes de mirar al rubio. Bakugou frunce el ceño y se levanta, saliendo de las aguas y hacia la playa. Se da vuelta para ver a Kirishima aún en el océano mientras comienza a exprimir su ropa, deshaciéndose del exceso de agua. El hombre lo mira con preocupación y mira hacia el océano antes de volver a mirar al rubio. Bakugou abre sus brazos y los mueve esperando por el pelirrojo y Kirishima se pone atento, pero todavía indeciso sobre qué hacer. _¿Katsuki? No sé si debería..._

—¿Estás planeando hacerme esperar otra vez? —Los ojos de Bakugou hablan por él y el pelirrojo se endereza, medio vacilante y medio deseoso. Hace una sonrisa agridulce antes de lanzarse hacia los brazos abiertos de Bakugou y el rubio rápidamente rodea al pelirrojo y corre hacia la ciudad, lejos del océano. Corre tan rápido como puede y se desliza entre edificios y callejones con facilidad. El viento azota sus orejas y el sonido de la brisa se siente irreal e increíblemente asombroso. Kirishima se ríe alegremente y aprieta sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y Bakugou no puede evitar reírse. Siente como si hubiera robado el auto de su padre y huido con su novio secreto, huyendo del mundo y rompiendo todas las reglas, cegado por el amor. Así que ¿Qué importa si no son de la misma especie? ¿Y qué si ambos son hombres? Así que ¿Qué importa si son de diferentes culturas? No importa mientras estén enamorados. Bakugou es el compañero de Kirishima y Kirishima es el de Bakugou. Estaban destinados a estar juntos y así es como debería ser.

Bakugou abre la puerta de su departamento antes de dejar caer suavemente al tritón. Cierra la entrada principal y Kirishima ya está de camino al baño para secarse con la toalla. Sigue al pelirrojo y se quita la ropa mojada que le queda pegada a la piel de manera incómoda y Kirishima comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Bakugou con la misma toalla que usó para sí mismo. El rubio se permite a si mismo y al tritón ronronear alegremente mientras Bakugou le acaricia el cabello en señal de reconocimiento antes de llevarlo al estilo nupcial y llevarlo a su cama.

—Oh, mierda. Espera. —Bakugou rápidamente sale de la habitación y hurga en su bolsa de basura que quedó junto a la puerta de su casa y saca un collar. Lo engancha alrededor de su cuello y entra en su habitación nuevamente para desplomarse sobre la cama, al lado de Kirishima. El pelirrojo se sienta y toca las vibrantes escamas sobrepuestas sobre el collar. Mira a Bakugou y sonríe a su manera brillante antes de saltar sobre él, haciendo que el rubio caiga sobre su espalda. Kirishima acaricia su cuello y ronronea de alegría mientras frota fuertemente su esencia sobre Bakugou. El rubio abraza al hombre con fuerza y se frota contra él también, más que nada, un poco aliviado de saber que Kirishima quería volver. Él quiere estar con Bakugou. Lo ama. Abrázalo. Acéptalo. Bakugou aprieta sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo antes de empujar su cuerpo lejos de él y mirar hacia la encantadora cara de Kirishima. El tritón mira al rubio con curiosidad y Bakugou comienza a mover sus caderas provocativamente.

—Eijirou... sabes que me debes una semana de sexo ¿Verdad?

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- Todoroki es mitad triton-mitad humano, así que sus sentidos son más fuertes que los de un humano. Podía oler las conchas marinas y otros regalos que Kirishima le dio a Bakugou en su mochila, así que esa es la razón por la que dijo —.. Huele como el océano ... ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

\- En el capítulo 6, se observó que: cuando el olor de un alfa está a pleno rendimiento, hace que otros a su alrededor sean inútiles, excepto otro alfa. Por lo tanto, esa es la razón del porque el olor de Todoroki aún afectaba a Bakugou, independientemente de si él era su compañero o no.

\- Las palabras de Bakugou que dice en voz alta a veces son lo opuesto a sus pensamientos. Es cohibido e intenta obligarse a sí mismo a pensar que no quiere / necesita / ama a Kirishima, pero sus pensamientos en su interior le dan la espalda y dicen la verdad. Espero haber podido transmitir esto.

En el próximo capítulo, un flashback de lo que sucedió durante el tiempo en el que Kirishima estaba de regreso en su casa desde su punto de vista.

Espero verlos pronto. Kuuhaku ¡FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) ง


	16. Bakugou es el unico

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

—¡Pero...! —La boca de Kirishima se abre y se cierra sin palabras ¿Cómo convences a tus padres si no saben nada de lo que sabes?

O

Un flashback de lo que sucedió durante el tiempo en que Kirishima regresó a casa desde su punto de vista.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Estoy de vuelta!

Solo un recordatorio para todos ustedes, este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kirishima en su casa en el océano después de que Bakugou lo libera, así que tengan en cuenta que todo está bajo el agua. Si digo muro o piso/suelo, imaginen una gran roca tallada y hueca por dentro como su casa. Tienen habitaciones y pasillos que son túneles en su interior y grandes agujeros en las paredes que funcionan como 'puertas' para ellos. También hay agujeros en el techo para permitir la entrada de luz natural y todo está, una vez más, inmerso en el agua.

¿Puedes verlo? ¿Ya terminaste de imaginarlo?

Espero que sea así porque ahora voy a decir formalmente:

Bienvenido.

A las profundidades del océano donde residen bellas criaturas y vibrantes colores bailan desde el color de sus escamas hasta el color de las plantas que prosperan en las aguas azules.

 **Capítulo 16: Bakugou es el único.**

—Eijirou... Por favor... Por favor vuelve a mí. No te olvides de mí... Te amo muchísimo, maldición. —La voz de Bakugou tiembla cuando abraza fuertemente a Kirishima, sin querer soltarse, pero Kirishima se retira suavemente para mirar las hermosas facciones del rubio por última vez. Él asiente con la cabeza ante la seguridad de regresar a Bakugou y se inclina hacia adelante para presionar sus labios sobre los del rubio.

—Katsuki... —Kirishima respira su nombre en sus labios apasionadamente y Bakugou se pone tensamente adorable mientras un rubor florece en sus mejillas. Se separan y se miran el uno al otro una vez más, un poco más, memorizando todo sobre el otro antes de que una sonrisa silenciosa y agridulce se extienda por sus caras. Kirishima gira su cuerpo para sumergirse en el océano, nada de regreso a casa y lejos de su amante.

Se siente increíble y maravilloso poder moverse libremente y con fluidez a través de las vastas aguas azules del océano en el que nació y creció, en lugar de lidiar con las limitaciones de una bañera. Peces coloridos nadan en las escuelas y se mueven junto a él mientras continúa su largo viaje hacia adelante. El sol comenzaba a elevarse y la brillante luz dorada brillaba a través de las aguas e iluminaba el paisaje de abajo. Los peces, junto con sus propias escamas iridiscentes, brillaban y centelleaban en cada movimiento. Los arrecifes de coral decoran hermosamente el suelo arenoso en colores de cálidos naranjas, rojos feroces y azules reales. Peces de forma única de diferentes tamaños bailan alrededor de ellos y los labios de Kirishima se abren en una gran sonrisa por lo magnífico que es el océano en realidad.

A lo largo de su viaje, Kirishima no pudo dejar de pensar en el rubio y ha tenido muchos momentos en donde quiere dar la vuelta y nadar de regreso a pesar de que sabía muy bien que Bakugou ya habría salido de la playa. Niega con la cabeza una vez más y se recuerda a sí mismo que necesita ir a su casa y darle una explicacion a todos. Su familia y amigos seguramente estaban preocupados por él y tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Las grandes y gruesas cantidades de algas trepando alto y hasta la superficie del océano en colores variados de verde brillante a pardos marrones le indicaron al tritón que estaba por llegar a su destino. Kaminari y él tenían muchos escondites secretos en donde solían pasar horas juntos, pasando el rato, lejos de sus familias, y este era uno de los lugares que frecuentaban. El reloj interno del pelirrojo le dijo que era más o menos el momento en el que solían estar allí hablando entre ellos, por lo que siguió adelante, esperando ver al otro tritón. Kirishima gira y gira alrededor de los tallos de algas marinas y se detiene cuando está a punto de romper el espeso bosque. Cautelosamente, mira alrededor de las hojas, hacia la distancia, allí estaba él, el rubio tritón.

Se sentó en silencio sobre una pequeña roca y golpeaba ligeramente con el dedo una escama escarlata del antebrazo, entre la brillante mezcla de blanco, dorado y negro. El pecho de Kaminari se hincha antes de desinflarse cuando suelta un profundo suspiro con los ojos sombríos, abatidos. Ver al tritón sentado solo en el silencio de la zona aislada hizo que el corazón de Kirishima latiera lento y pesado. Se veía tan... triste. Kaminari debe haber estado esperándolo en cada uno de sus escondites secretos a la hora y fecha exacta para tener la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el pelirrojo en caso de que regresara, al igual que hoy. Los días pasados, con sonrisas brillantes y cálidos abrazos con Bakugou, debieron haber sido solitarios y preocupantes para Kaminari. Sin saber si Kirishima estaba bien o si Bakugou lo estaba cuidando bien y no tenía ni idea de cuándo regresaría.

Ya no siendo capaz de soportar la carga del rubio, Kirishima rápidamente nada más allá de la masa de algas marinas y lo llama con un agudo silbido. El tritón gira la cabeza hacia el sonido y sus ojos dorados se ensanchan en estado de shock antes de que él también nade rápidamente hacia Kirishima, cerrando la brecha entre los dos. Sus colas se mueven con fuerza y gritan los nombres del otro con emoción antes de estrellarse el uno contra el otro en un fuerte abrazo. Dan vueltas en círculos y Kirishima se ríe con alegría mientras el tritón rubio suelta un grito de abandono. El océano se riza por su acción y se forman pequeñas burbujas a partir de su giro, envolviéndolos maravillosamente. Kaminari frota su cuello arriba y abajo en el de Kirishima y él intercambia la acción de manera significativa. Kirishima podía decir que Kaminari lo extrañaba mucho y estaba tan intensamente ansioso por él.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?! —Kaminari se retira y se frota los ojos con los puños cerrados, frunciendo el ceño en dirección del pelirrojo con ojos llorosos. Su voz se contrae y tiene hipidos mientras sus lágrimas fluyen continuamente por sus mejillas y puños, dispersándose y mezclándose en las aguas que lo rodean. —¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti, hombre...!

—¡Te extrañé demasiado amigo! —Los labios de Kirishima se extendieron en una gran sonrisa y sus dientes afilados destellaron en una línea blanca perfecta. Las lágrimas arden en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero él resiste el impulso y en su lugar se acerca al rubio y muestra su antebrazo. Las escamas de Kaminari estaban cómodamente ajustadas entre las escamas rojas de Kirishima y el hombre rubio mira al pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño tristemente.

—¡Las tienes! —Kaminari comienza a llorar profusamente otra vez y Kirishima lo abraza cálidamente para calmarlo. El rubio envuelve sus brazos alrededor del fuerte torso del pelirrojo y se aprieta fuertemente mientras suelta un gemido en el hueco del cuello de Kirishima.

—Me sorprendió que salieras a la playa. —Kirishima se inclina un poco hacia atrás para mirar la expresión triste de Kaminari y le da una sonrisa preocupada. —Gracias hombre. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa de forma segura.

Kaminari asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente, sabiendo lo temible que debe haber sido ser capturado por los pescadores y lidiar con una muerte precedente. El pelirrojo fue extremadamente afortunado de tener la oportunidad de escapar ese día. Kirishima le dice tiernamente palabras reconfortantes al rubio, quien estaba sensible debido a su inestable estado de emociones. Las palabras de preocupación y ansiedad de Kaminari se derraman en insultos e hipidos, ninguno de los cuales era remotamente comprensible, pero el pelirrojo sabía que el rubio estaba genuinamente preocupado por él y Kirishima estaba agradecido por ello. Acaricia el cabello de Kaminari y acaricia su espalda tranquilizadoramente antes de que el rubio empiece a calmarse. Se limpia las últimas lágrimas que le quedan antes de sollozar y le da a Kirishima una mirada extraña. El rubio retrocede un poco e inclina su cabeza curiosamente hacia el pelirrojo frente a él.

—Tú... hueles diferente —pregunta Kaminari y Kirishima se endereza inmediatamente. Sonríe ampliamente al rubio y arquea su ceño intencionadamente. Ha estado esperando que Kaminari lo note y una pequeña sonrisa infantil juega en los labios del rubio, a sabiendas, antes de sonreír y preguntar —... ¿Tuviste sexo?

—¡Sí! —Kirishima inclina la cabeza para mostrar sus marcas de chupetones y mordiscos en el cuello antes de girar y dejar que el rubio vea las marcas de arañazos que se extienden por su espalda. Habiendo estado tan preocupado por finalmente poder ver a su amigo de la infancia vivo y bien, Kaminari no había notado conscientemente las marcas en él. Eran débiles y apenas visibles debido a sus increíbles habilidades de curación, pero aun así seguían allí. También parecía no tener otras heridas, excepto la cicatriz visible dejada por una dolorosa laceración en su pecho. Despertó una tensión preocupante en los nervios de Kaminari, pero la piel se curó bastante bien e insinuó que estaba bien cuidada. El rubio recuerda que el pecho de Kirishima fue abierto por los pescadores, pero parecía que el humano en la playa hizo un buen trabajo al ayudarlo.

—¿Has encontrado... una compañera? ¡Mierda, Kirishima! Ya era hora de que... —El rostro de Kaminari cae de repente y sus ojos se abren con un ligero horror mientras los datos comienzan a encajar. Kirishima no había estado en el océano todo ese tiempo, lo que significaba que había estado al cuidado del humano que había tomado al pelirrojo en sus brazos hasta ahora. —Espera... No puede ser... ese humano...

—¡Sip! —Kirishima se ilumina como el sol y lentamente da vueltas en círculos con las manos juntas. —¡Dios, él es _tan_ perfecto, lo amo!

—Kirishima. —Kaminari agarra su brazo superior, deteniendo el movimiento del hombre. Mira sus ojos rojos y mantiene contacto visual con la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo. —Él es humano. Tu compañero es un _humano_. Eso significa que tiene un aspecto diferente ¿verdad?

—Sí ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Kirishima arquea una ceja interrogante a la expresión preocupada del rubio y fácilmente se ríe. Kaminari estaba actuando demasiado serio para ser él. —Por cierto, puedes llamarlo Bakugou y él no es tan malo. Se ocupó de mí ¡Mira!

Kirishima extiende sus brazos y hace alarde de su cuerpo perfectamente curado hacia el otro tritón, pero los labios de Kaminari se tensan en una línea recta al considerar su situación. —...Supongo que es cierto que él te cuidó. Te ves sorprendentemente bien y tus heridas sanaron bastante bien también.

—¿Ves? No hay nada de que poner en duda sobre él.

—Pero Kirishima... Amigo… ¿Sabes por qué esto es un problema? Él es un humano y tú no, tu eres un _tritón_ y él _no_.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Y qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "¿Y qué?" Sabes que no puedes estar con un humano. Son una especie diferente a nosotros y eso es como romper todas las reglas en ambos mundos, estoy seguro. —Kaminari se golpea la frente con su palma en ligera frustración y gruñe audiblemente.

—Tranquilízate Kaminari, podra ser humano, pero realmente siento algo por él ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! —Kirishima se inclina hacia adelante y mira a los ojos dorados del rubio para permitir que su propia mezcla de rojo escarlata transmita sus sentimientos al otro tritón. Empezaba a sentirse irritado porque su mejor amigo estaba en contra de su relación con Bakugou, pero no era tan importante ¿Por qué era tan inflexible al tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario? Kaminari frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado mientras exhala un suspiro forzado, pero Kirishima continúa rápidamente antes de que el rubio tenga algo más que agregar —¿Y qué si soy un tritón y él no? No importa si tengo cola y él tiene piernas siempre que nos amemos ¿Verdad?

—...Uf... Está bien. Bien, lo entiendo. —Kaminari se frota la sien y cierra los ojos antes de abrirlos con derrota y mirar al pelirrojo de nuevo. Los ojos de Kirishima hablaron lo suficiente como para mostrar evidencia de que él realmente amaba a Bakugou, pero el rubio no sabía qué decir usando las palabras correctas. —Escucha, realmente creo que estás enamorado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo por esta relación de hombre/tritón que está ocurriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No sabes sobre esa sirena que se casó con un ser humano y tuvo hijos? Se _divorciaron_ y eso no es normal ¡Solo los humanos hacen eso! Kirishima, ese tipo te echará y no quiero que te pase algo así.

—Gracias Kaminari, pero él no haría eso. Me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

—Eso es lo que dijo la sirena y mira lo que pasó. Está soltera y sola, viuda con 4 hijos. —Kaminari mueve su dedo acusador hacia Kirishima y este abre la boca para hablar, pero el rubio lo interrumpe —Y está exiliada de nuestra manada ¿Quieres que te suceda lo mismo?

—Bueno, no, pero lo que yo y Katsuki tenemos es _real_.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Es la misma persona que Bakugou...? —Kaminari entrecierra sus ojos en sospecha hacia el pelirrojo y Kirishima rápidamente aparta sus ojos, tragando nerviosamente un nudo en su garganta. Un bajo gruñido retumba suavemente desde el pecho de Kaminari y mira con dagas en los ojos al pelirrojo —No te le propusiste… ¿Verdad...?

—…Puede que…

—¡Kirishima!

—¡Está bien! El aceptó…

—¡Ese no es el maldito punto, idiota!... Aunque hace que la situación empeore aún más. —Kaminari murmura la segunda mitad para sí mismo y niega con la cabeza, consternado, delante del pelirrojo antes de hacer un gesto con las manos y encogerse de hombros. —Oye tío, quiero apoyarte, pero no sé qué decir... Quiero que seas feliz, pero tampoco quiero que pases por una situación de mierda... ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ya lo saben? ¿Están bien con esto?

El pecho de Kirishima se aprieta alrededor de su corazón dolorosamente por el tema delicado que se estaba tratando. No lo había pensado mucho y honestamente, en realidad no quería pensar en ello desde el principio. Ya era bastante obvio cómo reaccionarían sus padres y no está particularmente emocionado de lidiar con eso todavía. Se burla de Kaminari y mira hacia otro lado, hacia la distancia del basto océano azul. —Amigo, no arruines mi estado de ánimo. Estuve con él hace un momento. Ahh~ ¡Lo extraño tanto...

—Kiri…

—Todavía puedo ver sus ojos rojos mirándome a mí y _solo a_ mí ¡Aghh, es tan varonil y _tan_ genial...! —Kirishima chilla y suspira amorosamente mientras continúa mirando hacia una dirección ambigua. Kaminari exhala por la nariz y pone los ojos en blanco ante el pelirrojo encaprichado que se mueve alrededor de él.

—Estás loco. —Kaminari niega con la cabeza otra vez, pero no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante el humor alegre del pelirrojo.

—Soy un alfa después de todo, lo quiero para mí solo. —Kirishima gruñe y se lanza hacia adelante, a unos centímetros de la cara del rubio y le da una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Asco, aléjate de mí. —Kaminari aparta al pelirrojo mientras se ríe abiertamente de su interacción casual. Mira a Kirishima y se miran a los ojos por un tiempo prolongado. Kirishima podría decir que el rubio parecía querer hablar, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada y esperó pacientemente para alentar al rubio y darle una oportunidad. La sonrisa de Kaminari se inclina mientras duda con su pregunta —... Ya… Ya hablando en serio... ¿Qué... crees que tus padres pensarán de esto...?

—... No sé... K—irishima gime y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Probablemente no estarán muy felices de saberlo...

El silencio se extiende, largo y pesado, entre los dos antes de que el rubio suspire nuevamente y mire al pelirrojo con una sonrisa preocupada —Bueno, definitivamente deberías hablar con ellos sobre esto en primer lugar. Hueles a sexo, todos sabrán que tienes pareja ahora.

Kirishima se ríe y lleva su mano para rascarse la mejilla tímidamente con un dedo palmeado. —Haces que me sonroje

—Cállate, eres demasiado alegre. —Kaminari se aleja de él de una manera dramática y el pelirrojo le golpea el brazo juguetonamente antes de estallar en una gran risa. De repente, Kaminari lo empuja hacia adelante y abraza al pelirrojo quien jadea bajo el fuerte abrazo —Felicidades por encontrar un buen compañer, Kirishima. Confío en que él es un buen hombre y cuidará bien de ti y así como tú de él, a juzgar por lo bien que te ves y por lo jodidamente enamorado que estás... No puedo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto de las relaciones entre especies, pero si esto es lo que quieres, entonces, por supuesto, hazlo, amigo. Te apoyaré si nadie más lo hace.

El corazón de Kirishima se hincha con calidez ante las palabras tranquilizadoras del rubio, sin importar cuán parcial fuera por la preocupación y la duda, esa era su personalidad. Kaminari estaba siendo razonable y realista y Kirishima apreciaba mucho sus sentimientos. Fue increíblemente motivador y un impulso adicional a su estado de ánimo ahora que tendría que hablar con sus padres lo suficientemente pronto. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del rubio con firmeza y suelta un aliento tembloroso que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Sentía como si un pesado peso se levantara de sus hombros. Tal vez estaba mucho más preocupado por el cómo lo juzgaría que la importancia del asunto en sí. —Gracias, hombre, realmente eres el mejor.

—Bien, bien. No más charla cursi, hoy ya lloré lo suficiente.

—Qué poco caballeroso.

—Cállate, esa es una de las cosas que definitivamente no extrañé escuchar de ti cuando te fuiste a tener sexo con un tipo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Kirishima se ríe de todo corazón y se lleva una mano a su cincelado abdomen, la risa le aprieta el estómago con fuerza por la pura alegría de estar con su mejor amigo. El rubio comienza a unirse a la risa del pelirrojo y se ríen hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a salir y apenas pueden respirar. Es genial estar con Kaminari otra vez, siempre, de alguna manera, lo ayuda a aliviar parte de su estrés.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa nadando y podrás contarme más sobre cómo pasaste tu tiempo con ese tal Bakugou. —Kaminari mueve la cabeza hacia la dirección de la casa de Kirishima y arquea su frente sugestivamente. Kirishima se ríe y asiente en respuesta antes de nadar juntos, corriendo para ver quién era más rápido y "más viril".

Las aguas frías abrazan agradablemente al pelirrojo mientras continúan hacia su casa y hablan casualmente de lo que se perdieron estando separados todo ese tiempo. Kaminari le había explicado cuán preocupado estaba todo el mundo por él y cómo hizo todo lo posible para convencerlos de que volvería, con la ayuda de la escama roja sujeta de forma segura en su antebrazo como evidencia. Se quejaba de que todos dudaban increíblemente de la seguridad del pelirrojo, pero el rubio hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse fiel a lo que creía. Confiaba en que el pelirrojo tenía razón en que había humanos en la tierra que eran amables y generosos con otras criaturas. Una sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Kirishima y se sintió en deuda con el rubio por haberle preparado el terreno antes de tener que lidiar con sus padres y amigos. Se sintió aliviado de saber que no tendría que empezar de cero y explicar cómo se subió al barco de los pescadores o cómo conoció a Bakugou. Aun así, estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionarían sus padres ¿Estarían tranquilos? ¿Furioso? ¿Aterrorizado? ¿Qué va a pasar si están en contra de todo aquello? ¿Podrá ver a Bakugou de nuevo? ¿O será este el final de su relación?

—Ya llegamos. —Kirishima fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Kaminari interrumpe su mente. Se había detenido detrás de varias rocas apiladas una sobre otra alrededor de su casa, el pelirrojo rápidamente alcanza al rubio. Kirishima mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que estaban a una milla de distancia de una piedra particularmente grande en el frente. Su hogar. Kirishima respira ansiosamente antes de dejarlo salir y Kaminari le ofrece una sonrisa reconfortante —¿Vas a estar bien?

—... Sí. —Kirishima traga saliva. La roca se veía atractiva y acogedora para el pelirrojo, decorada elaboradamente con intrincados diseños tallados en la superficie de la casa. Un gran agujero en la parte delantera de la casa sugería que era la puerta delantera y los agujeros más pequeños que perforaban la superficie de la pared exterior como ventanas. Los arrecifes de coral, bien cuidados con amor, colocados estéticamente fuera de la entrada principal entre un jardín de otros arrecifes coloridos. Peces pequeños y diminutos, de hermosos conjuntos de colores, nadaban alrededor de la casa y pasaban junto a los dos tritones, que esperaban en las afueras del territorio de la familia Kirishima. Los familiares grabados y bordes hechos a mano en su casa le recordaron el intenso trabajo de sus padres al construir su casa antes de que su madre diera a luz a Kirishima en esa misma casa. Cada toque laborioso en la roca pertenecía a sus amados padres y estaba tan feliz de verlo una vez más, pero también le traía un recordatorio de quién era y de dónde venía. Era un tritón, nacido de dos personas del mar, que también nacieron de generaciones y generaciones de gente del mar ¿Dónde encaja exactamente un ser humano en esa genealogía?

—Joder... estoy jodidamente nervioso...

—...Oye tío, vendré a visitarte más tarde, cuando todo esté bien ¿De acuerdo? Así que da lo mejor de ti. —Kaminari coloca una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y la aprieta. —Todo estará bien, estoy seguro.

—Gracias, lo aprecio mucho. —Kirishima le sonríe cansinamente al rubio antes de decirle adiós y verlo partir. El pelirrojo observa al tritón nadar a unas pocas millas de distancia para regresar a su propia casa y una atmósfera pesada regresa alrededor de él. _Oh Dios... tengo miedo._ Se gira nerviosamente para mirar de nuevo a su casa y su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Juguetea con sus pulgares antes de dar un pequeño giro de su cola y moverse hacia su casa. Si sus padres estuvieran en casa, pronto sentirían que su presencia se acercaba antes de que su olor se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos lo noten, por lo que comenzó a nadar más rápido hacia la entrada principal. Sería más fácil tratar con sus padres si estuviera adentro que afuera.

Tan pronto como atraviesa la abertura frontal, su madre grita su nombre y lo abraza con fuerza. Ni siquiera la vio venir, solo un destello de llameante cabello rojo y un mosaico de sol rojo, naranjas y amarillos junto con escamas azul marino y esmeralda que decoraban maravillosamente sus antebrazos y cola. Ella llora en su cuello y se frota contra él cuando una ráfaga de palabras escapa de sus labios. Kirishima enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le palmea la espalda con una mano antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver a su padre más abajo en el pasillo. Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y sus labios estaban apretados en línea recta, como si estuviera tratando de controlar sus emociones. Mantienen el contacto visual y el tiempo parece disminuir la velocidad. _Oh. Joder... Realmente los extrañaba._ Las lágrimas borran la visión de Kirishima y una mancha de rojo, granate y negro se le acerca antes de sentir que su padre los abraza a los dos.

—Eijirou... es tan bueno verte vivo. —Kirishima oye a su padre hablar en un tono tenso, al borde de las lágrimas y jala a Kirishima por uno de sus costados, comenzando a llorar abiertamente en sus cálidos brazos.

—Yo también te extrañé... —Sus palabras apenas escapan de sus labios cuando su garganta se cierra fuertemente por el llanto. Su padre lo golpea en la cabeza y le masajea el cuero cabelludo de manera tranquilizadora antes de retroceder y darle una buena mirada a su hijo. Le sonríe a Kirishima y se limpia algunas lágrimas que comienzan a caer de sus propios ojos y los labios del pelirrojo tiemblan cuando le devuelve la sonrisa. Era extremadamente raro ver llorar a su padre.

—¡Oh Eijirou...! ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien? Déjame mirarte. —Su madre se aparta y mueve sus ojos alrededor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que limpia las lágrimas que se avecinan en sus ojos. Ella extiende su mano y arrastra sus dedos palmeados sobre la gran cicatriz diagonal sobre su pecho antes de volver a mirarlo. —¡Dios mío, cariño! ¿Duele? ¿Necesitas hierbas, medicinas, cualquier cosa?

—Mamá. —Kirishima se ríe alegremente de la naturaleza preocupada de su madre y toma su turno para secarse las lágrimas. —Estoy bien ahora, todo está curado.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que estás bien? —Su madre continua pero su padre coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

—Dijo que estaba bien y que se ve bien. Sus escamas son vibrantes y su piel resplandece, signos de un tritón saludable ¿No? —Su padre aprieta su mano sobre su hombro deliberadamente y asiente con la cabeza.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti, Eijirou. —Ella le sonríe a Kirishima y su corazón se hunde en su estómago. Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez por la sonrisa cariñosa de su madre, pero reprime el impulso.

—Kaminari nos contó la esencia de lo que sucedió. Realmente no creíamos que pudieras regresar, pero... —Su padre mira hacia otro lado y traga visiblemente. Debió haber estado tan devastado por saber que su único hijo posiblemente estaba muerto. —Pero estamos muy contentos de que hayas regresado en una pieza.

Kirishima asiente frenéticamente, incapaz de formar palabras sin que su voz se rompa o las lágrimas interrumpan sus oraciones. Sus padres lo abrazan una vez más antes de que todos se separen y respiren profundamente, exhalando de la misma manera. Su madre comienza a reír alegremente y los otros dos se unen a lo milagroso que fue ese momento. Quién hubiera sabido de que sería posible escapar de ser capturado por humanos e inmediatamente después de ser atendido por uno.

Su padre de repente se inclina hacia él y huele curiosamente el cuello de Kirishima. Él tararea en consideración antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y preguntar: —¿Cuándo encontraste una pareja? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Eijirou?

—B-bueno... mamá, papá. —Kirishima mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus padres, los latidos de su corazón comienzan a acelerarse. Sabe lo mucho que sus padres se han estado preocupando por él en su búsqueda de un compañero y ahora que ha encontrado uno, estaba ansioso de cómo iban a reaccionar. Porque Bakugou era inconfundiblemente humano. —Yo... lo conocí durante el tiempo que estuve fuera...

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces es un hombre? Eso es genial cariño ¿Crees que pudieramos conocerlo? —Su madre aplaude emocionada entre sus manos palmeadas, hasta que el padre de Kirishima agarra suavemente sus manos. Él la mira a los ojos y la expresión facial de su madre se convierte en asombro e incredulidad. Lentamente vuelve la cabeza hacia Kirishima y habla con cuidado —¿Es... el humano que te cuidó?

Sin una palabra, Kirishima asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Su corazón estaba martilleando en su pecho ahora ¿Sus padres estarán tristes? ¿Enojado? ¿Indiferente? Había demasiadas cosas que eran impredecibles en ese momento y se sentía tan apresurado. No sabe qué hacer exactamente, sino que solo confía en sus emociones. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar con alguien tan conflictivo con sus decisiones a pesar de que sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Bakugou era el hombre para él. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Él lo sintió.

—¿Podemos... ir a la sala de estar o algo así? —Kirishima habla en voz muy baja y mira más allá de sus padres, hacia la sala de estar, poco dispuesto a mirar a sus padres a los ojos por miedo a qué tipo de expresiones están haciendo. Puede ver vagamente por el rabillo del ojo a sus padres asintiendo y nadando para entrar en la sala de estar. Nadan por el pasillo, similar a un túnel que se abre a una gran área, la cual era su sala de estar. Cuatro piedras cilíndricas surgen de la tierra como sillas alrededor de una gran mesa circular y la familia se sentó sobre ellas. Kirishima se inquieta incómodamente y continúa mirando hacia abajo, estudiando las pequeñas grietas y abolladuras en su mesa de piedra antes de que su madre hable.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él indicado? —Pregunta en voz baja y Kirishima finalmente levanta la vista para ver las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente hacia abajo y una preocupación formándose en sus cejas. _Oh Dios. Por favor, deja que esto termine bien..._

—Sí... Sentí ese sentimiento solo con él. —Kirishima mueve los pulgares, juntándolos, mientras comienza a sentir la presión creciendo y creciendo alrededor de los tres.

—¿No quieres una familia? ¿Niños?

—Bueno, sí…

—Sabes que no puedes tener hijos con un hombre que sea humano... —Su padre se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza con torpeza. —Si él fuera una mujer, esto sería un poco más fácil de aceptar, no es que necesariamente lo hagamos...

—Sí quiero una familia ... pero si no puedo tener ninguna, entonces eso es algo que tendré que aceptar. —Kirishima desvía la mirada antes de volver a mirarlos. —Pero incluso si no puedo estar con él, aún no podría tener hijos porque necesitaría un compañero... Sentí esta sensación solo por Katsuki, no quiero a nadie más.

—Eijirou... En serio debes estar equivocado acerca de esos sentimientos. Lo sabrás cuando realmente lleguen.

—No, papá. Lo sentí y _sé_ que es él.

Kirishima mira a los ojos de su padre y él le devuelve la mirada, leyendo sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Después de un momento, su padre cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo en duda. —Odio tener que decírtelo hijo, pero estás enamorado de un hombre que probablemente no te querrá a la larga.

—Él no me abandonaría. Katsuki no es así...

—¿Cómo lo sabes con certeza? Solo has estado con él por unos días. No es posible que puedas entender completamente la forma de vida de un ser humano dentro de ese marco de tiempo.

—Yo... —Kirishima toma una respiración profunda y se endereza desde su lugar en su asiento. Cierra los ojos y sus labios se estremecen levemente mientras habla a regañadientes —Yo... lo violé... pero él volvió a mí con comida y continuó brindándome hospitalidad incluso después de que le hice algo horrible.

Su voz vacila y se desvanece al final. El recuerdo de ese día todavía lo atormenta en el fondo de su mente. La forma en que Bakugou gritó, suplicándole que se detuviera y sus lágrimas cayendo incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Era un hombre fuerte y poderoso, pero se encontraba tan vulnerable en ese momento. Kirishima se sintió inimaginablemente culpable y terrible por haber sido él el que le había hecho algo perturbadoramente desagradable a Bakugou. Kirishima levanta la vista para echar un vistazo a sus padres antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada. Sus padres se callaron y observaron a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados, inseguros de qué decir.

—...¿Lo _hiciste_ tu compañero? —La voz de su madre sonaba traicionada y conmocionada. Eso hizo que el pecho de Kirishima se apretara alrededor de su corazón aún más fuerte y la decepción se apoderara de su pecho.

—¿Lo obligaste? Eijirou... —Su padre se frota la frente con la punta de los dedos antes de continuar con cautela. —Sabemos que eres un Alfa, pero no debes ceder a las tentaciones.

—¡Lo sé…! No quería hacerlo, pero me superó y no pude controlarlo. —Kirishima cierra los ojos con fuerza. Él nunca quiere volver a ver a Bakugou así y nunca permitirá que vuelva a suceder. —Pero él me perdonó... Él me ama. Lo sé. Él me trata bien y yo...

—Esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que te ciega el amor. Sé que tienes 20 años y quieres encontrar pareja, pero así no es como debería ser.

—¡No papá, sentí la sensación! Yo _sé_ que es él. _Él es_ el indicado. —Kirishima los mira desesperadamente. _¡Por favor…! ¡Créanme!_

—Hijo, eso no puede ser verdad. Él es humano, no hay forma de que sea posible.

—Pero yo…

—Eijirou. Obligar a alguien a hacer algo no es amor. —Su madre cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y su expresión es oscura, pero aún es difícil de descifrar _¿Estaba enojada? ¿O decepcionada? ¿Triste? ¿Qué está pasando?_ Las respiraciones de Kirishima se vuelven cortas y siente como si sus vías respiratorias se cerraran. _¡Joder, joder, joder...! No me están entendiendo._

—¡No, mira, yo...! Uf, de acuerdo. —Kirishima niega con la cabeza para detener su tartamudeo. Así no era como él predijo que esta conversación sería, al menos no como lo imagino. —Lo violé, pero de alguna manera pude detenerme a mitad de camino ¡Y sé que es malo! Créanme, lo _sé_ , pero después tuvimos sexo... ayer, antes de que él me devolviera al océano.

Kirishima comienza a retorcerse las manos por la incomodidad y mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro hacia sus padres otra vez. Si era posible, la cara de su madre se hundió aún más y lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada fría dirigida hacia él. —¿Entonces _lo_ marcaste como tu pareja?

—... Sí... Pero fue mutuo esta vez. —La voz de Kirishima era apenas audible y sus hombros estaban tensos por la intimidante conversación que sostenían. De repente, se siente culpable por hacerle el amor a Bakugou y, sin embargo, durante el acto, tuvieron el mejor momento de sus vidas ¿Por qué tiene que sentirse tan mal por haberse enamorado? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan preocupado por encontrar al amor de su vida? ¿No debería ser suave y fácil? Es Bakugou. Es _él_. Eso es todo, entonces ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado solo porque es humano? Bakugou no se preocupa y Kirishima tampoco ¿No es eso una muestra de amor y afecto ya por el simple hecho de que se aman a pesar de ser tan diferentes?

Mientras que ya era sincero y confrontaba a sus padres sobre su pareja, Kirishima sintió la necesidad de divulgar una información aún más valiosa ahora que todavía no había mencionado. —Yo... Yo también le propuse matrimonio...

Sus padres se inclinan ligeramente hacia atrás y sus labios se estiraron delgados en una línea apretada, la sombría anticipación claramente pegada en sus rostros y nada contentos en lo más mínimo con lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir a continuación.

—...Y él... aceptó.

—Eijirou... —Sus padres exhalan su nombre y suspiran ruidosamente mientras su madre se masajea las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y su padre se derrumba, angustiado.

—Estás con un tritón o con una sirena, no con un ser humano. Estoy bastante segura de que es imposible estar con un humano, ya que son una especie diferente, para empezar. —Su madre espera la aprobación de su padre y él asiente con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé también, pero creo que estuvimos equivocados todo este tiempo ¡Las sirenas y los tritones que pensaban que estaban predestinados a no tener una pareja podría haber sido porque sus compañeros eran _humanos_! Tal vez algunos de nosotros estábamos destinados a estar con humanos, pero no todos nosotros tenemos la oportunidad debido a algo como esto. —Kirishima mueve su mano sobre la mesa, gesticulando en su conversación. —Algunos de nosotros nunca tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro humano porque estamos muy separados, mientras que algunos de nosotros los conoceremos como yo... pero no puedo estar con él.

—...Incluso si tu teoría es cierta, es increíblemente peligroso mantener una relación con un ser humano. Ni siquiera te molestes cariño. Vas a matarte antes de lo que piensas si vuelves a él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Incluso si este niño, Bakugou, es alguien confiable, todavía tienes que viajar hasta ahí y nadar por el océano ¿Quién sabe si otros pescadores intentarán capturarte nuevamente? Simplemente no es una decisión segura y no queremos que te pase algo así. —Su padre agrega.

—¡Pero...! —La boca de Kirishima se abre y se cierra sin palabras ¿Cómo convences a tus padres si no saben nada de lo que sabes?

—Cariño, él es un humano y debes entender eso. Los humanos no están tan comprometidos como nosotros. —Se endereza en su asiento y se inclina sobre la mesa, apoyando los brazos en la fría superficie. —Aquí ¿Qué tal si te cuento algo que vi cuando solía ser joven y arriesgada como tú? Solía ir a las fronteras de donde estaban los humanos y veía cómo eran. Recuerdo que un día vi a un joven con una mujer, se pararon en un puente y hablaron íntimamente. Se besaron y supuse que eran una pareja y luego pasaron muchos días. Durante ese tiempo, visitaron el puente con frecuencia y siempre compartían un beso, pero luego, después de un tiempo más, no regresaron. Pensé que era extraño, pero luego regresó y entendí lo que había sucedido.

Su madre sacude la cabeza con decepción antes de enfrentar a su hijo de frente. —Volvió con otra mujer en el mismo lugar del puente y, de la misma manera, había abrazado tiernamente a la otra mujer. También se besaron y supe que ahora estaba con otra mujer.

—¿En serio...? —Kirishima frunce el ceño con tristeza, genuinamente preocupado por la pobre chica que fue abandonada.

—Ya ves, Eijirou. Los humanos no se comprometen. Odio decirlo así, pero tu hombre podría simplemente dejarte también. —Su madre frunce el ceño preocupada. —¿Estás seguro de que no te fascina solo por su apariencia o su hospitalidad, que te hizo pensar que sientes esa sensación?

—No mamá, lo sentí por él. Realmente lo hice. —Kirishima la mira con lágrimas que comienzan a arder en sus ojos _¿Por qué es tan difícil confiar en sus palabras?_ —¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

—... —Ella mira hacia otro lado y Kirishima instantáneamente se siente distante de su propia madre. —Creo que estás confundiendo la gratitud con el amor... Sé que él se ocupó de ti y estoy segura de que hizo un gran trabajo, pero yo solo estoy tratando de protegerte. Advertirte. Puede que te deje hijo... Y no puedo soportar verte deprimido y rechazado cuando puedo tratar de evitarlo ahora, así que, por favor, cariño... No busques una relación con él.

—Pero mamá, pensé que estaba confundiendo su amabilidad por amor también, pero lo descubrí ¡Lo amo...! Y él no es del tipo de persona para simplemente tener una aventura y seguir adelante. Puedo decir, sé que él fue virgen toda su vida. Él no juega con cualquiera. —Kirishima mira con firmeza a sus padres, con confianza. Recuerda el momento en el que Bakugou llegó a casa desorientado y apestaba con un olor tóxico de algo que debió haber bebido porque podía sentirlo fluir dentro del torrente sanguíneo del rubio. Recuerda lo enojado que estaba con Bakugou por haber dejado que otros hombres y mujeres lujuriosos lo tocaran, pero los ojos rojos de Bakugou lo miraron fijamente. Significativamente. Fue a propósito, no permitió que lo tocasen voluntariamente y no le mintió a Kirishima. Bakugou nunca dejaría que nadie lo tocara como le dejaba a Kirishima. —Katsuki me ama tanto como yo lo amo.

De repente, su padre golpea la mesa con la palma de su mano con un golpe fuerte y Kirishima y su madre se estremecen en respuesta. Su padre parecía disgustado y ligeramente impaciente. —Katsuki puede amarte ahora, pero sus sentimientos pueden cambiar con el tiempo como la pareja que tu madre vio en el puente.

—Pero papá…

—Solo danos un poco de tiempo, Eijirou... No puedo decir que no estoy decepcionado, pero... —Su madre interrumpe al joven tritón y respira profundamente antes de continuar —Ahora entendemos que ustedes dos se aman mucho y no hay nada que puedas hacer con tus sentimientos. Tu padre y yo hemos pasado por esto, así que sabemos cuánto significa para ti esta relación. Nosotros _sí_ que te creemos ¿De acuerdo?

Su madre cruza sus manos palmeadas sobre las de Kirishima, haciendo que él la admire. Frunce el ceño ligeramente de manera reconfortante y, aunque fue poco entusiasta, Kirishima se sintió un poco mejor al saber que sus padres finalmente entendieron que realmente amaba a Bakugou hasta el fondo de su corazón. —Bueno…

— _Pero,_ tienes que entender esto. —Su madre se mueve incómoda en su asiento antes de sentarse. —Que esto no está bien. Sabes que es malo para nosotros estar con humanos incluso si piensas que tu teoría de ser compañeros con humanos es posible. Todo este tiempo ha sido así y aun así, es peligroso volver a la playa, además, este Katsuki tuyo tampoco puede venir al fondo del océano.

—...

—Muy bien, ahora... Te daremos tu espacio y puedes ir a tu habitación y hacer lo que necesites o quieras hacer, pero cariño, por favor, prométenos algo. —Su madre se acerca a su marido y lo agarra. Su mano descansando sobre la mesa de piedra. Se toman de las manos con fuerza y se miran uno al otro brevemente antes de enfrentar a su hijo una vez más. Las cejas de su padre se fruncen tristes, pero su sonrisa es grande y atenta, mientras que su madre mira hacia el techo e intenta controlar sus lágrimas. Ella sorbe y se frota los ojos con delicadeza antes de dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. —Por favor, no nos dejes ni huyas para visitar a Katsuki. Estábamos preocupados por ti y te extrañamos mucho, así como tus buenos amigos. Quédate con nosotros y mientras estés aquí... tal vez podamos pensar en esto con un poco más de profundidad ¿De acuerdo?

—¡...! —Los labios de Kirishima tiemblan y sus manos comienzan a temblar incontrolablemente. Él asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, las palabras le fallan una vez más, y se golpea las manos palmeadas contra la cara. El pelirrojo llora sobre sus palmas y se enrosca sobre la mesa, con los hombros tensos por la liberación de sus lágrimas. Sus padres nadan rápidamente a cada lado de él y lo bañan con todo el amor y afecto que se merecía. Le dan palmadas en la espalda y le pasan los dedos por el cabello escarlata mientras le limpian las lágrimas y le dicen palabras amables y tranquilizadoras a su hijo. Qué bendición fue tener una familia tan solidaria a pesar de que lo que él quería era todo lo contrario de lo que creían sus padres. Lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y eso era lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba en ese momento.

Apoyo.

Pero, aun así, una cosa quedaba incierta.

 _¿Puedo estar con Katsuki... por el resto de mi vida?_

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

—La gente del mar puede oler el olor de 'apareamiento' en alguien, como una mezcla del aroma de los dos. Indica 2 cosas: alguien tuvo relaciones sexuales recientemente o están en una relación y ya tienen pareja.

—Hasta ahora no tengo idea de como son los padres de Kirishima en realidad, espero haberme acercado lo suficiente.

—Dos personas quedan marcadas como compañeros si el Alfa eyacula dentro del Omega, de lo contrario la unión no estará completa. Kirishima no se unió con Bakugou en la violación, sin embargo lo hizo después, cuando tuvieron relaciones.

En el siguiente capitulo: Llega la semana de celo pero Kirishima no podrá pasarla con el amor de su vida?! Y Todoroki tritón entra en escena.

Los veré pronto! Kuuhaku FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	17. Voz interna de Alfa

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen** :

Mucho calor. Muy doloroso. El calor en su cuerpo era abrumador y ardía en su interior.

O

La semana de celo llega, pero Kirishima no puede pasarlo con el amor de su vida? ¡Y Todoroki tritón entra en escena.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, aqui Kuuhaku ~ ¡Gracias por esperar este capítulo!

Como recordatorio, este capítulo todavía está narrado en el océano desde el punto de vista de Kirishima, por lo que todo está **inmerso en lo profundo de las aguas.** Este capítulo sigue siendo el mismo día en el que Bakugou permitió que Kirishima regresara a casa y el mismo día que el capítulo anterior, cuando conoció a sus padres.

Capítulo 17: Voz interna de Alfa.

Las algas rojas decoran las paredes del interior de la habitación de Kirishima en sinuosos senderos trepando desde lo más alto. Su habitación tenía la forma de una cúpula con una pequeña abertura en el interior, que conducía a un pasillo conectado a la sala de estar y otra abertura más grande en el exterior de su habitación como una ventana, que mostraba el aire libre del océano. Kirishima estaba sentado en silencio en su cama, un bloque de una gran roca tallada en un elegante rectángulo sobre el que se había acostado. Mira por la ventana, frente a él, y observa peces pequeños de diferentes colores que pasan rápidamente volando, en sus propios viajes hacia quién sabe dónde. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y hace una mueca de dolor mientras sus ojos rojos se humedecen. Sus padres le dijeron que vigilara la casa mientras iban a buscar comida, sobre todo la comida favorita de Kirishima; les sonrió alegremente y dijo que los esperaría, pero ahora se siente increíblemente aburrido. Sería bueno si pudiera visitar a Kaminari pero no quería irse de la casa y arriesgarse a que sus padres tuvieran un ataque al corazón por su desaparición.

Fluidamente, Kirishima nada hacia su ventana y se sienta en el suelo, su cola se encrespa alrededor de él y golpea el piso en un suave y repetitivo latido mientras dobla sus brazos sobre el contorno de la piedra en la gran abertura de su habitación. Comienza a cantar una canción y su mente se distrae pensando en Bakugou. Oh, cómo lo extrañaba ya y solo han pasado unas pocas horas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. _¿Cuándo podré ir a visitar a Katsuki nuevamente? ¿En unos días? No.… mamá y papá estarían muy tristes si me fuera tan pronto... Tal vez en unas pocas semanas, aunque tendría que convencerlos de alguna manera de que estaré bien viajando ida y vuelta a salvo, pero supongo que es difícil para ellos creerme ya que una vez me atraparon y me lastimaron._ Sus dedos inconscientemente comienzan a trazar la textura áspera de la cicatriz en su pecho, recordando el día en el que el rubio lo salvó. _... Sería bueno si pudiera tocar a Katsuki otra vez... Tal vez solo un abrazo o incluso solo mirarlo - oh... Pero entonces querría tocarlo. ¡Ah ~ es tan difícil estar tan lejos de él...!_

El pelirrojo lanza un frustrado suspiro mientras mira hacia afuera, pensativamente, hasta que siente un ligero tirón en sus nervios como si alguien se estuviera acercando. Kirishima mira a su alrededor con curiosidad hasta que ve al hombre rubio que nada hacia él desde lejos. Mucho más que solo un poco emocionado, Kirishima comienza a nadar en círculos en su habitación, gorjeando ruidosamente y silbando por su amigo hasta que Kaminari logra atravesar la gran abertura de su pared y el pelirrojo lo golpea con un abrazo aplastante.

—¡Kaminari!

—¡M-Mierda Kirishima! ¡No puedo respirar...! —Kaminari lucha contra el agarre del tritón y frunce el ceño cuando Kirishima suelta una tímida disculpa. El rubio niega con la cabeza al tritón que prácticamente está vibrando de excitación antes de sonreír ampliamente al pelirrojo con el pulgar hacia arriba —Te dije que te iba a volver a visitar.

Una sonrisa tan genuina como la de Kaminari se extiende por el rostro de Kirishima y rodea al rubio hombre, canturreando deliciosamente hasta que los dos finalmente se sientan en el suelo. Tan pronto como se sintieron cómodos, Kirishima le lanzó una brillante sonrisa a Kaminari y se ríe con pura felicidad por la inesperada llegada de su mejor amigo. —¡Llegas en buen momento, estaba pensando en visitarte!

—¡No te creo! ¡Estamos tan sincronizados! —Kaminari se ríe y jala al pelirrojo en un abrazo antes de retroceder y señalar con el pulgar su hombro y salir por la ventana de Kirishima. —Invité a Asui y Jirou a venir también si es que no te molesta.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Las extraño tanto. —Kirishima comienza a deslizar sus ojos alrededor del océano azul justo afuera de su ventana y ve a dos bellas sirenas nadando hacia ellos entre los otros coloridos peces. Las escamas de Jirou en sus antebrazos y cola brillan maravillosamente en un mosaico de rosados brillantes, misteriosos azules y morados, mezclados con vibrantes rojos. Se ven llamativamente extravagantes al lado del sofisticado degradado de brillantes escamas verdes y negro al final de Asui, al igual que los antebrazos y la cola de Kirishima. Las dos chicas silban y Kirishima nada en círculos otra vez, incapaces de contener su entusiasmo por encontrarse con sus amigos y él responde silbando.

Jirou y Asui taclean a Kirishima tan pronto como entran a su habitación. Lo abrazan en un fuerte abrazo, frotando sus cuellos cariñosamente contra el del tritón y Kirishima se siente increíblemente agradecido por tener amigos de buen corazón y cariño rodeándolo. _¡Santo cielo, me alegro de ver a estos tipos otra vez...!_ Su agarre alrededor de la cintura de los dos se tensa y gira con ellas sosteniéndolas con fuerza antes de que todos estallen en una risa reconfortante, sentándose junto a la gran abertura en la pared de Kirishima.

—¡Los extrañé muchísimo! —Le grita Kirishima a los tres, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre cada uno de ellos. Kaminari estaba llorando por la ausencia de Kirishima, pero ahora los ojos de las chicas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Asui silenciosamente comienza a limpiarse los ojos, pero los hombros de Jirou están tensados con los puños apretados fuertemente al lado de sus esbeltas caderas.

—¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! —Jirou hace una mueca y sus labios tiemblan un poco antes de respirar hondo y parpadear un par de veces mirando hacia el techo para evitar gritar delante de sus amigos. —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¡Pensamos seriamente que nunca volverías!

Lanza una ráfaga de golpes dolorosos hacia el pecho de Kirishima antes de crear una distancia razonable y sentarse frente al pelirrojo, respirando profundamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tercamente decepcionada con Kirishima.

—Aw ¿Estás a punto de llorar? _¿_ Jirou va a _llorar_? —Kaminari le pincha infantilmente el hombro y ella lo mira amenazante en sus peligrosos ojos.

—¡Cállate! Solo estoy lagrimeando, no llorando. ¡Hay una diferencia, idiota! —Jirou golpea rápidamente al rubio en el estómago y él gruñe, acurrucándose en sí mismo antes de agarrar el cabello de la sirena para comenzar a gritarse el uno al otro mientras se agarran entre ellos. Kirishima pone los ojos en blanco frente a esos dos y definitivamente ignora su pelea, ya acostumbrado. Kaminari siempre estaba tratando de reventar los nervios de Jirou cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad, solo para herir sus sentimientos con su lengua afilada. Se vuelve hacia Asui y la mira frotarse los ojos antes de que se recomponga y aspire por última vez. La preocupación arruga las cejas de Kirishima, pero le da una pequeña sonrisa y le da una suave palmadita en la espalda. Ella mira al pelirrojo y le devuelve la sonrisa, hablando con una voz pequeña y temblorosa.

—Las posibilidades de que un tritón vuelva de ser capturado por un ser humano son escasas o nulas. Realmente pensamos que estabas perdido. Esto es un milagro, Kirishima.

El pelirrojo le ofrece una sonrisa a medias y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Sí lo es. Sin embargo, en realidad tuve mucha suerte en general. Los pescadores de ese bote estaban tan emocionados por capturarme que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que venía una tormenta. Quiero decir, terminé escapando, pero fue realmente aterrador y básicamente me dieron una paliza. Pensé que también era el final para mí. Y luego está Katsuki, a quien tuve la suerte de conocer y quien me mantuvo en secreto y me cuidó.

—Tuviste suerte, también resultó ser tu compañero. —Kaminari sonríe al pelirrojo y Kirishima se ilumina inmediatamente. Fue lindo saber que su mejor amigo le creyó y que el apoyo que el hombre brindó fue útil para lidiar con la separación que tuvo con Bakugou.

—Sí... realmente me gusta, pero todavía no puedo creer la coincidencia de que un hombre no solo me encontró y me cuidó, sino que también es el amor de mi vida. —Kirishima sacude la cabeza y se burla de la terriblemente ridícula manera en la cual el mundo confabulo para juntarlos.

—Bakugou ¿Verdad? —Asui mira al rubio tritón quien simplemente asiente en respuesta. Kaminari debe haberle dicho a Jirou y Asui que Bakugou era su compañero mientras conversaba con sus padres esta mañana. —¿Él es realmente tu compañero?

—Sí, estamos unidos... —Kirishima mira alrededor, hacia sus caras, mientras las dos chicas lo olfatean brevemente y asienten después de darse cuenta del aroma persistente del sexo en él. Tan pronto como las sirenas se acomodan en sus asientos, él se mueve incómodamente antes de aclararse la garganta y tímidamente les pregunta: —¿Ustedes me creen? ¿De que Katsuki, un humano, es mi compañero? ¿Y que no estoy confundiendo su hospitalidad con amor como piensan mis padres?

—Sí, te creemos ¿Por qué no deberiamos? —Jirou responde fácilmente mientras pasa la punta de sus dedos a través de su cabello corto y oscuro.

—Y ustedes... ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?

—Kirishima, no estamos aquí para juzgarte y definitivamente no tenemos derecho a hacerlo. Tú amas a quien quieres amar y sientes lo que siente por él, ¿Verdad? Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No se trata de lo que la gente tiene que decir, se trata de lo que quiere tu corazón y nadie sabrá el sentimiento que experimentaste por Bakugou, excepto tú mismo. Entonces, si lo sentiste por él, entonces él debe ser el hombre para ti, independientemente de lo que la gente tenga que decir al respecto. —Asui se aparta del comentario de Jirou y la sirena asiente con aprobación. —De acuerdo, los tres pensamos y hablamos sobre el tema antes de decidir que, mientras ustedes dos se amen, entonces no debería haber necesariamente problemas potenciales dentro de la relación.

—Chicas... —Los ojos de Kirishima se abren levemente sorprendidos. Tal vez es porque Kaminari les había dicho, pero parecían haberlo aceptado muy rápido y de una sola vez, Kirishima se sintió increíblemente en deuda con el rubio por toda su ayuda. Está a punto de lanzarse hacia adelante y abrazar a los tres cuando Asui tararea profundamente.

—Pero... Aunque creemos que nos estás diciendo la verdad y estamos de acuerdo con esto. —Asui se sienta derecha y comienza a tirar de las puntas de su cabello. —Es muy difícil para nosotros... no estar completamente libres de preocupaciones porque es una relación entre especies, en general, no tanto Bakugou como ser humano en sí, sino más bien las consecuencias que vienen con cualquier relación compleja como esta.

Kirishima permanece en silencio. Sabía que algo así sucedería. Tenía que haber una trampa en ellos creyéndole tan rápido, así que continuaba en silencio, dispuesto y abierto a escuchar lo que sus amigos tenían que decir.

—Sabes sobre la sirena viuda ¿Verdad? Aprendimos sobre ella y sus cuatro hijos mientras estábamos en la escuela, por si no lo olvidas. Se casó con un humano y finalmente se divorció de él porque tenía malas intenciones con ella desde que era una sirena. Bueno, se divorciaron, pero él simplemente la arrojó de vuelta al océano.

—Él la echó, básicamente. —Jirou se burla. —Y luego fue desterrada de nuestra manada porque ella y su madre confesaron que se involucró con un humano.

—Sí, recuerdo brevemente haber escuchado sobre eso en la escuela, pero realmente no me importaba. No todos los humanos son malos, así como que no siempre tenemos buenos habitantes del mar a nuestro alrededor. —Kirishima comenta mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo con una ligera molestia por el recuerdo de la historia. —Kaminari me habló de ella hoy y me dijo lo mismo y mis padres mencionaron que los humanos no están comprometidos, pero sé que Katsuki no es así. Él nunca tuvo una relación hasta que llegué. Soy el primero y lo toma muy en serio.

—Bueno... no conocemos los detalles de tu relación con Bakugou, pero solo digo que estamos preocupados por si la relación se desmorona en unos pocos años... La gente del mar no funcionan de esa manera. Nos mantenemos con la misma pareja a lo largo de toda nuestra vida, así que no queremos que cometas el mismo error que la sirena y termines siendo un desastre además de ser desterrado. —Asui declara sin rodeos con un dedo sobre su labio, su hábito, y parpadea hacia el pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos.

—Gracias por la preocupación. —Kirishima les sonríe a los tres antes de reír a carcajadas y sonreír todavía más. —Pero tengo serias dudas de que Bakugou me abandone, créanme. Aunque aprecio el sentimiento.

—Bueno, está bien. Si tú lo dices. —Asui le devuelve la sonrisa y se vuelve hacia Jirou y Kaminari, quienes también le devuelven una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La relevación aligera el pecho de Kirishima y se siente un poco mejor después de hablar con sus padres. —Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es de alguna manera convencer a mis padres para que piensen que esta relación está bien. Dijeron que debería quedarme en casa por un tiempo así que tal vez durante ese tiempo trate de convencerlos de que me crean.

—Esta puede ser tu única oportunidad de ganar un poco más de la confianza de tus padres, así que utiliza tu tiempo sabiamente. Las palabras por sí solas no los convencerán, por lo que debes escucharlos obedientemente y quedarte quieto. También sería una buena idea abstenerse de irte porque si desapareces de nuevo, todos sabremos por qué te fuiste. Y es posible que te expulsen de nuestra manada si tus padres confiesan que estás cortejando a un humano...

—Sí, no lo hagas. Solo quédate aquí ¡Te echamos de menos de todos modos! —Kaminari chasquea los dedos y señala al pelirrojo solo para que Jirou lo abofetee, molesta por lo cerca que estuvo su mano de su cuerpo.

—¡Casi tocas mi pecho, eres un pervertido! —Se cubre rápidamente el pecho con un suave rubor que se extiende por sus mejillas cuando Kaminari se ríe para sus adentros antes de sonreír con aire de suficiencia y agitando su dedo hacia su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Apenas y hay algo ahí…!

—¡Solo intenta terminar esa frase, bastardo! —Jirou agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kaminari para estrellarla contra el suelo de piedra, el rubio grita de dolor antes de que los dos comiencen a discutir y luchar entre sí una vez más.

—Ellos nunca se detienen ¿Verdad? —Asui comenta ligeramente y parece establecerse en su lugar en el suelo un poco más cómodamente y Kirishima se ríe de la atmósfera informalmente familiar en su habitación.

—Sí, pero extrañé esto.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses antes de que Kirishima lo supiera. Muchos de los días los pasó buscando comida varias veces al día para alimentar a su rebaño, viajando largas distancias hacia diferentes océanos para traer de vuelta carne de lujo y muchos más tesoros del océano. Al principio, sus padres estaban paranoicos por tenerlo cazando desde lejos porque, aunque no lo habían dicho en voz alta, Kirishima sabía que estaban preocupados de que fuera a visitar a Bakugou, pero no lo hizo. Los Alfas estaba a cargo de traer de vuelta la comida y él era uno de los mejores cazadores que tenían antes de desaparecer, por lo que se encargó de unirse a los otros Alfas en la caza ahora que había regresado. Se aseguró de mantenerse en su tarea y solo salir con la mentalidad puesta en sus necesidades. Comida. Hierbas. Conchas. Cualquier cosa que necesitaran para ese día, se apegó a ellas obedientemente.

—Kirishima estaba allí.

A veces, el propio padre de Kirishima cazaba con el grupo y con sus propios ojos veía a su hijo adherirse lealmente a su gente, protegiendo a su especie tal como lo haría un macho Alfa. Lentamente, pero seguro, sus padres comenzaron a relajarse y confiar en él sabiendo que no iba a desaparecer de nuevo y ocasionalmente sacaban el tema de Bakugou a relucir, lo cual sacudía el cuerpo de Kirishima con entusiasmo y mientras divagaba sobre el rubio.

El pelirrojo pasó sus días cazando o pasando tiempo con sus amigos y familiares y sus noches estuvieron ocupadas con dulces sueños sobre Bakugou y él acurrucados juntos en el sofá, la cama y en la bañera. Pero los días pasaban y de repente, la semana de celo llegó y lo golpeó como un tren de guerra. Habian pasado meses desde la última vez que Kirishima pudo ver la cara del rubio y no había notado que el tiempo pasó volando junto a él, y ahora había llegado la semana de celo y no tenía a nadie con quien pasarla. Se suponía que aquello no debía suceder, pero estaba tan preocupado con su apretada agenda que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Grandes y pesadas rocas fueron rodadas sobre las dos aberturas en la habitación de Kirishima, Para evitar que el pelirrojo escapara o reaccionara impulsivamente a sus necesidades sexuales. Kirishima y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar la semana de celo a solas a pesar de encontrar un compañero para ver si podía resistir el impulso de regresar a Bakugou. Sus padres todavía deseaban que se mantuviera alejado de los humanos y decidió probar su propio autocontrol para ver si era posible pasar esta semana sin el rubio, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Mucho calor. Muy doloroso. El calor en su cuerpo era abrumador y ardía en su interior. Las mejillas de Kirishima estaban de un rojo brillante por un rubor que se extendía hasta su cuello y cada vez era más difícil respirar. Sus pulmones se sintieron colapsados y comenzó a jadear con pesadas exhalaciones llenas de lujuria y deseo. El pelirrojo intenta alargar sus sueños y siestas para ignorar la tensión sexual en su cuerpo, pero aquello solo le demostró que estaba equivocado. Sus sueños se llenaron de imágenes húmedas y sucias de Bakugou agarrando las sábanas y gimiendo por el pelirrojo. Su cuerpo desnudo se retorció debajo de Kirishima y su pecho se elevó y cayó en movimientos espásticos por sus jadeos eróticos y agudos gemidos. El pelirrojo embiste seriamente al rubio y Bakugou lo rodea con sus brazos como si nada, susurrándole al oído, están a punto de correrse cuando Kirishima se despierta de su sueño.

Él se despierta con un estremecimiento y mira hacia abajo para ver un charco de pre-cum que sale de su pene erecto y se dispersa en el agua, desordenadamente. Gime en frustración y angustia, agarrándose fuertemente del cabello y tirando de él. Cada vez que sus sueños se volvían demasiado reales, demasiado, se despertaba de él y nunca había podido soltarlo porque los sueños terminaban antes de que pudiera estallar.

—¡Katsuki... Katsuki... Katsuki...! —Kirishima canta en voz baja para sí mismo mientras se enrosca como si fuera una pelota. Eso no debería suceder. Se suponía que debería regresar al lado de Bakugou antes de que comenzara la semana de calor. —No sé si podré aguantar mucho más sin ti...

 _Solo regresa, no hará daño visitarlo una vez._ Su voz interior de Alfa le susurra suavemente. Tentador y convincente, pero Kirishima sabía que no debía escucharlo.

—¡No, yo no debería...! Tengo que ganar la confianza de mamá y papá.

 _Ni siquiera es un viaje tan largo. Y mira eso ¿Lo sientes?... ¿Sientes la hora? Si nos vamos ahora, podemos atrapar a Bakugou afuera a la misma hora en la que te conoció. Siempre se va temprano en la mañana para hacer algo, hacer ejercicio, tal vez. Probablemente esté ahí afuera ahora ¡Así que deberíamos irnos!_

—No... No, realmente no debería... —La idea era atractiva. Podía sentir su reloj interno diciéndole que sería capaz de llegar a la playa a tiempo para ver al rubio, pero ¿De qué serviría eso? Él terminaría forzando a Bakugou y esa era la razón por la cual las rocas lo estaban encerrando en primer lugar.

El estómago de Kirishima gruñe en voz alta y coloca una mano sobre sus abdominales cincelados, preocupado de que no haya podido comer una comida completa sin una ola de calor que lo interrumpa mientras cena. Se cae de la cama y aterriza en el suelo con un suave ruido sordo, enviando una sensación desagradablemente excitante a su pelvis y su pene gotea gran cantidad de líquido pre seminal. Está a punto de arrastrar su cuerpo hacia los restos de su almuerzo que no pudo terminar antes cuando la voz en su mente habla más fuerte, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

 _Lo necesitas, mirarte. Estás tan pálido y enfermizo por el estrés de estar lejos de Katsuki. ¡Regresa por tu omega! De eso se trata la semana de celo, no de estar encerrado en tu habitación. Encuéntralo. Tócalo. Sostenlo…_

—¡No! Katsuki no es un omega ¡Es humano! Y lo amo más que a su cuerpo. No voy a buscarlo solo para aliviar mi frustración sexual. ¡Lo visitaré cuando esté sobrio y tenga el control total sobre ti!

 _Escúchame…_

—¡No, no, no! No puedo, tengo que quedarme. —Kirishima se agarra ambos lados de su cabeza y la sacude frenéticamente como si eso le quitara la voz directamente. Las lágrimas comienzan a arder en las comisuras de sus ojos y se curva hacia adelante, colocando su frente sobre el frío suelo de piedra, lloriqueando para sí mismo con agonía y angustia. —… Déjame solo…

 _¡Idiota! ¡Esto es para lo que naciste! ¡Eres un Alfa! Eres un jefe, más fuerte y más poderoso que nadie. Toma el control y haz lo que quieras. ¡Sal de esta casa y encuentra a Katsuki!_

—¡No puedo...! ¡Si vuelvo ahora, lo violaré y no quiero volver a hacer eso! —Kirishima podía sentirlo dentro de sí mismo, la frustración sexual se hacía cada vez más grande y si eso ocurría, se encontraría con Bakugou hoy, Kirishima lo sabe. _Oh,_ Sabe que no podría detenerse a mitad de camino esta vez.

 _A la mierda. Viólalo. Llévalo al borde y haz que grite por más._

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No lo voy hacer! ¡No me iré por mucho que me acoses! —Las lágrimas fluyen y se mezclan en el océano que lo rodea. Kirishima comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo y la textura áspera raspa la suave piel de su frente, rompiendo la carne y derramando un fluido rojo sangriento. Grita con los dientes apretados mientras su sangre se mezcla con sus lágrimas antes de disiparse por completo en las aguas. No es hasta que se siente a punto de perder el conocimiento que se detiene, a milímetros del suelo de piedra, y respira y exhala lentamente en respiraciones temblorosas. Sus labios tiemblan y su cuerpo está tenso, pero espera en silencio hasta que esté seguro de que la voz en su mente, junto con su ola de calor, desaparecieron por el momento.

Interminables ciclos de luchar constantemente contra su ser interior para reprimir el impulso de romper todas las paredes en su camino y nadar hacia Bakugou lo atormentaban. Los días parecían años desgarrando su cordura y lo dejaban sin alma y roto. En el momento en el que el calor disminuye, Kirishima sintió que podía hacerlo, pero regresó rápidamente y el fuego dentro de él quemó cada fibra de su cuerpo, queriendo la liberación, pero sin tener a nadie para desatarla. Sin compañero. Sin Bakugou. Nadie a su alrededor para ayudarlo.

Las yemas de sus dedos se abrieron, raspados, revelando la piel cruda debajo y la sal del agua le picaba la herida. A pesar de sus habilidades curativas como tritón, era menos efectivo debido a la falta de comida que estaba consumiendo por el estrés y la depresión, lo que provocaba una caída en su sistema inmunológico, pero, aun así, arañó desesperadamente las paredes de su habitación y las rocas, destruyendo sus dedos una y otra vez. Escamas de brillantes colores revoloteaban de su cola y antebrazos en cantidades mayores que de costumbre y cubrían su habitación, flotando y girando por cada movimiento de su cola. Los usuales colores, brillantes y vibrantes de sus escamas, crecieron lentamente, pero eran opacos. Tiró de sus cabellos y arrancó los filamentos escarlatas de su cuero cabelludo con toscos tirones.

El cabello de Kirishima también estaba notoriamente perdiendo su aspecto característico de puntas afiladas que apuntaban hacia todas direcciones a una apariencia ligeramente aplanada. Sin embargo, seguía siendo algo puntiagudo, con flequillos que le caían sobre la frente y otros mechones de pelo que le rodeaban la cara y cubrían sus orejas. Nunca, en su vida, se le había caído su cabello y era la primera vez que tenía que cepillarse constantemente el cabello hacia atrás. Qué poco saludable debe haber sido llegar a ese punto. Kirishima necesitaba desesperadamente a Bakugou y era evidente tanto en el aspecto físico como en el mental. No había forma posible de que Kirishima sobreviviera todos los años de su vida cuando sentía que estaba muriendo de la manera más tolerable y agonizantemente lenta en la semana de celo.

—Tienes que comer. —Los padres de Kirishima decían que traían montones de comida para alimentar a su hijo cuatro veces al día, pero que solo podía engullir un tercio antes de que llegara otra ola de calor. Haciendo que cayera al piso adolorido de nuevo. Su madre había llorado después del tercer día y le había dicho a Kirishima que se fuera y encontrara a Bakugou, pero él había negado la oferta.

—Si me voy ahora, está garantizado que lo violaré y no quiero volver a ver a Katsuki llorando ni quiero que se enoje conmigo. Nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo sabiendo que fui yo quien cometió un crimen tan repugnante contra él.

—Entonces vete tan pronto como termines con la semana de celo, Eijirou. No quiero verte sufrir así tampoco. —Su madre se secó las lágrimas y su mano estaba apretada sobre su corazón.

—No, mamá... No digas eso por obligación o como último recurso. Quiero irme de esta casa sabiendo que todavía me amarás y darás la bienvenida a casa con los brazos abiertos cuando regrese de visitar a Katsuki. Quiero que tú y papá sigan siendo parte de mi vida. Necesito a Katsuki, desesperadamente, pero quiero ir y venir entre mi amante y mi familia sabiendo que ambos lados me están amando. No quiero ir a visitarlo y volver a verte enojada conmigo para que finalmente me abandones. Quiero que aceptes a Katsuki como mi compañero y que tengas esa mentalidad por el resto de nuestras vidas para que no guardes rencor contra él ni seas hostil hacia él en el futuro.

La segunda mitad de la semana de celo pasa llena de sueños interrumpidos por la excitación y comidas a medio terminar de la abrumadora lujuria que quema en su cuerpo. Las lágrimas, las escamas y el cabello caían de su cuerpo a diario, volvían a crecer igual de rápido, pero se desprendían inmediatamente. Las horas que pasaba cada día estaban ocupadas con gemidos solitarios y desesperados gritos de agonía que resonaban en su habitación. Solo comenzó a ser un poco más fácil de sobrellevar cuando sus padres comenzaron a turnarse para visitarlo a lo largo de los días para preguntar con curiosidad sobre Bakugou y el mundo sobre las aguas. ¿Cómo se veían los pies? ¿Dónde dormían? ¿Cómo son las casas? ¿Son de piedra también? ¿Qué hacen en su tiempo libre? ¿Cómo comen sus comidas? ¿Cazan? Concedido, el pelirrojo no sabía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero hablaría sobre lo que Bakugou haría estando en casa y cómo el rubio lo alimentaría con un plato circular blanco. Las comidas siempre estaban muy bien arregladas y Bakugou a veces se sentaba y esperaba al lado de la bañera para ver a Kirishima comer en silencio. Ocasionalmente, sus padres estrechaban los ojos a su hijo y le formulaban preguntas sospechosas. ¿Por qué siempre está gritando? ¿Por qué te aleja cuando eres afectuoso? ¿No está él enamorado de ti también?

—Es muy tímido y se avergüenza fácilmente, pero me gusta. ¡Es muy lindo y así es como es Katsuki! Es solo lo que es y él es tan diferente. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él, pero no puedo decir que no me gusta. —Sus padres asintieron en silencio antes de pasar a otros temas. Parecía como si sus padres estuvieran relajándose ante Bakugou y dándose cuenta de que era un hombre honesto. Kirishima estaba extremadamente emocionado de compartir todo sobre el rubio y se notaba que sus padres comenzaron a hacer preguntas con genuino interés en lugar de por lástima. Le complació al pelirrojo que se preocuparan lo suficiente como para hacer más preguntas, pero también ayudó a reprimir el calor dentro de sí mismo que estalló incontrolablemente, aunque cuando surgió, los padres de Kirishima dejaron la habitación para que el hombre lo tratara en privado.

Tan pronto como terminó la semana de celo, las rocas fueron removidas y Kirishima comió y comió. El hambre fue el siguiente problema que tiró de él y comió hasta saciarse. La semana de celo le desgarró las costuras y estaba completamente agotado, drenado de toda energía. Se tragaba la comida e inmediatamente se acostaba en su cama para dormir durante horas y horas antes de despertarse y comer una vez más solo para dormir inmediatamente después. El estrés y la depresión no eran tan atormentadoras como antes y sus escamas comenzaban a crecer un poco más brillantes y perdían el toque áspero que tenían una semana antes. Su cabello se levantó y regresó a sus púas originales, y se sintió mucho mejor al no tener que cepillarse y hacerse cosquillas en la frente por los ligeros toques de plumas.

Un par de días rejuvenecedores después, Kirishima está acostado en su cama, profundamente dormido cuando se despierta de un tirón en los nervios. Alguien, no, dos tritones se acercan. Uno se sentía familiar, el otro no tanto. Abrió violentamente los ojos y miró por la ventana frente a él, con cuidado de salir corriendo si era necesario, pero demasiado cansado para esconderse en ese momento. Sin embargo, el pensamiento disminuye en su mente cuando ve a un hombre emerger de las tinieblas con un relámpago adornando sus flequillos y que se asoma repentinamente desde el costado de su ventana. Una sonrisa estalla de inmediato en la cara de Kirishima y lo saluda con unos pocos movimientos débiles de su muñeca.

—Hey. —Kaminari saluda al pelirrojo antes de nadar hacia Kirishima y frotar suavemente su cuello contra el suyo. Kirishima sonríe y se ríen suavemente entre ellos antes de que Kaminari se aleje un poco y señale hacia la gran abertura. —Traje a alguien. Él realmente quiere conocerte, si eso te parece.

—… Por supuesto. ¿Quién es? —La voz de Kirishima se rompe, acaba de despertarse en medio de la noche. Se sienta y bosteza ruidosamente antes de quitarse el sueño de los ojos, cuando los abre para ver a otro tritón entrar cautelosamente a su habitación. El hombre tenía una apariencia interesante, cabello blanco y rojo que fluía alrededor de su rostro por cada movimiento. Sus ojos también estaban desparejados y brillaban intensamente: uno era esmeralda y el otro era de color oscuro, casi negro. El tritón lentamente nada hacia adelante hasta que está al lado de Kaminari con los hombros hacia atrás y su pecho al cuadrado, amplio con confianza y fuerza subyacente.

—Él es Todoroki, es uno de los hijos de la sirena viuda de la que hablamos antes. —Kaminari le sonríe ampliamente al pelirrojo antes de palmear el hombro del otro hombre del mar y arquear la ceja hacia Kirishima, —No se le permite estar aquí, así que esto quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- La semana de celo, la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales, termina una vez que dan a luz a su primer hijo. Si no pueden encontrar un compañero, la semana de celo se convierte en una lucha de por vida para ellos hasta que sus hormonas comienzan a deteriorarse por el envejecimiento.

\- Los padres de Kirishima juntos ruedan la piedra en su puerta para proporcionarle comidas durante todo el día y Kirishima está demasiado agotado para intentar huir cuando baja de su ola de calor. Todos los padres hacen esto por sus hijos y este proceso es normal (excluyendo las piedras, pero eso fue hecho específicamente para Kirishima) durante la semana de calor, sin embargo, Kirishima es mucho más intenso/fuerte porque está separado de su compañero en condiciones de servidumbre.

\- Asumo, basado en un pequeño panel en el manga, que los 2 hermanos y la hermana de Todoroki tienen habilidades de hielo y generalmente tienen pelo blanco, así que están más del lado de la madre (espero estar en lo cierto, aunque no fue especificado en el manga). Los convertí en gente del mar por esto, por lo que mencioné que la madre enviudó con 4 hijos.

\- La consecuencia de arriesgarse a nadar en un área restringida para una persona del mar desterrada es la muerte. Muchas veces, si uno es expulsado de una manada, están prohibidos para todos.

En el siguiente capítulo, Todoroki habla con Kirishima y Kirishima encuentra una nueva ambición después de reunirse con Bakugou. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Espero verlos pronto! Kuuhaku FUERA! (งಠ_ಠ)ง


	18. Adiós y Hola

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen** :

No crees obstáculos para ti cuando nunca fueron uno desde un principio.

O

Todoroki le dice las cosas como son a Kirishima y el pelirrojo encuentra una nueva ambición después de reunirse con Bakugou. ¿Qué podría ser?

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Me alegro de verlos de nuevo!

Pueden seguirme en Tumblr xkuuhakux (ノ 'ヮ') ノ *: · ゚ ✧

 **Capítulo 18: Adiós y Hola**

—Él es Todoroki, es uno de los hijos de la sirena viuda de la que hablamos antes. —Kaminari le sonríe ampliamente al pelirrojo antes de palmear el hombro del otro hombre del mar y arquear la ceja hacia Kirishima, —No se le permite estar aquí, así que esto quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, mis padres están dormidos. Tienen el sueño profundo, así que no se despertarán por un tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que ustedes están aquí. —Kirishima responde con un gesto de su mano como si estuviera restándole importancia al tema. Estaba más interesado en otra cosa. Algo sobre Todoroki olía a familiar. Estaba seguro de que había olido el aroma de Todoroki en Bakugou antes y no solo eso, Todoroki olía débilmente a... Bakugou. Su corazón se aceleró por la conexión con el rubio, pero su cuerpo se desplomó en triste anticipación. Si Todoroki estaba ahí... Entonces algo tenía que ver con Bakugou, algo que probablemente no fuera una buena noticia.

—... ¿Eres amigo de Katsuki?

—En realidad no, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber quién eres. —Todoroki se acerca al pelirrojo y se huelen el uno al otro antes de deslizar sus cuellos el uno contra el otro. Kirishima mira bien al hombre, examinando sus ojos por encima de sus antebrazos y su cola. Las brillantes escamas rojas llameantes y blancas se mezclan en un degrade fluido, de ida y vuelta horizontalmente, hermosamente descuidado, girando sobre su cola. Azul real, de color intenso, coloreaba su aleta caudal y trepaba por sus costados, adornando su cola hasta las caderas. La cabeza de Kirishima se inclina con diversión ante la forma única de degrade en la cola de Todoroki, pero él lo ignora para mirar a los ojos del hombre otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo conoces lo suficiente como para conocerme? ¿Cómo lo conociste? —Kirishima entrecierra sus ojos sospechosamente hacia Todoroki. _¿Estaba Katsuki conociendo a otro tritón mientras estaba conmigo?_ Su cuerpo se tensa por un momento, pero relaja un poco su cerebro, que se mueve rápidamente, hacia una conclusión reconfortante. Su reunión no debía de haber sido nada importante ya que el aroma de Todoroki estaba más asociado con toques amistosos e inocentes, nada demasiado serio como para pensarlo mucho.

—Soy mitad humano, mitad tritón. Voy a la escuela y trabajo con él. Nada más y nada menos, así que no te preocupes por nuestra relación, porque apenas hay nada para empezar y no te molestes en preguntarme cómo nací. —Todoroki dice rotundamente como si se hubiera preparado mentalmente para decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, en contraste con la respuesta tranquila de Todoroki, los ojos de Kaminari y Kirishima se abren en estado de shock e incredulidad. ¿Era realmente posible ser mitad de ambos? Bueno, ciertamente estaba a considerarse ya que Todoroki estaba ahí ante ellos, pero parecía poco común, raro y.… fascinante. También explicaba el por qué Todoroki y Bakugou parecían tener el aroma del otro persistiendo el uno en el otro sin que Bakugou visitara en secreto al tritón en la playa, era porque simplemente interactuaban entre ellos en las actividades cotidianas en el mundo humano. Al darse cuenta de esto, Kirishima sale de su aturdido estado y vuelve a mirar a Todoroki mientras Kaminari comienza a murmurar palabras incomprensibles con una expresión confusa y pensativa, increíblemente asombrado.

—Está bien, entonces... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Kirishima pregunta mientras se reclina para descansar contra la pared, inseguro de si podría sentarse derecho por sí mismo. Estaba agotado por su semana de celo y no estaba seguro de si podría sentarse y mucho menos nadar normalmente durante un tiempo prolongado. Mueve sus pulgares, juntándolos, antes de moverse para agarrarse al borde de su cama de piedra por incomodidad. El pelirrojo tenía un mal presentimiento por la repentina aparición del hombre y probablemente tenía que ver con el desafortunado... Bakugou debe estar devastado...

—Seré directo contigo. Bakugou no está bien.

El surco en las cejas del pelirrojo se hace más profundo y un peso pesado cae sobre los hombros de Kirishima. Las palabras de Todoroki lo golpearon como una punzada en el corazón y se sintió como si fuera plomo, cayendo pesadamente desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Una cosa era esperar y asumir que a Bakugou no le estaba yendo bien, pero que fuera confirmado por alguien que supiera directamente lo que estaba sucediendo era otra cosa. La sangre en sus venas se enfría y Kirishima comienza a inquietarse nerviosamente, paseando sus ojos por su habitación.

—C-cómo... ¿Qué tan malo la esta pasando...? —Los dedos palmeados de Kirishima tamborilean inconscientemente en los bordes de su lecho de piedra, ansiosos por escuchar cualquier cosa en general en ese momento, pero no quería ignorar el tema en cuestión, especialmente porque tenía que ver con Bakugou sin importar cuán terrible era la situación.

—... No estoy tratando de ser grosero ni nada por el estilo, pero siento que no tiene sentido andar con rodeos después de todo este tiempo, así que... Bakugou ha estado visitando la playa todos los días, pero está completamente inconsciente y se da por vencido contigo. Esta mañana. Hoy es el último día que va a esperar por ti, así que tienes que estar ahí para él. Todavía no ha salido de su casa, así que tienes tiempo... pero deberíamos irnos pronto porque hay un largo camino hasta allí. —Todoroki mira hacia un lado y comienza a apretar y abrir las manos de palmas abiertas hasta convertirse en puños. Claramente, estaba incómodo con transmitirle esto al pelirrojo, temeroso de traerle malas noticias, pero Kirishima no pudo evitar reaccionar justo como el hombre predijo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta por la avalancha de información que acababa de recibir.

—¿Eh...? —La voz del pelirrojo se escapa de sus labios de forma inaudible, después de no haber encontrado fuerza dentro de sí mismo para espabilarse. ¿Qué está pasando? Esto es todo tan repentino. ¿Salir ahora? ¿ _En este_ momento? ¿Sin decir una palabra a sus padres o amigos? Kirishima mira hacia abajo, a su antebrazo, y roza con los dedos las escamas que Kaminari, Jirou y Asui le dieron el día en que se reunieron. Le dijeron que estaba bien irse cada vez que lo deseara por lo que se adelantaron e intercambiaron amuletos para la buena suerte en su viaje de regreso, pero ¿No era demasiado hacer exactamente eso? ¿Solo irse y volver a desaparecer de sus amigos? Ellos fueron su apoyo, pero él todavía quería poder despedirse y especialmente de sus padres. No solo eso, sino que no ha podido resolver nada con ellos.

—Pero... mis padres... — _Aún no han aceptado a Katsuki. ¿Y qué pasa si me expulsan de mi manada? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que nadar en el océano sabiendo perfectamente que mis amigos y mi familia están aquí pero que nunca voy a poder visitarlos sin un riesgo? No quiero eso. Quiero terminar las cosas bien. Quiero que las personas a las que amo permanezcan cerca de mí y me amen. No hay nada malo con Katsuki, él no merece ser excluido por mis padres._

—¿Qué hay con tus padres? Puedes despertarlos y decir adiós ¿No?

—No, en realidad no se trata de eso, aunque es un poco repentino irse después de que se despierten... Es peor porque mis padres no han aceptado a Katsuki todavía. No creen que la gente del mar estén destinados a estar con humanos y viceversa. He estado hablando con ellos y parecen más abiertos al respecto, pero no han dicho nada oficial sobre aceptar por completo a Katsuki... —La voz de Kirishima se arrastra al final de su frase y la suave piel de su espalda se clava en la textura áspera de la pared detrás de él, raspando su carne. No se había dado cuenta de que se estaba deslizando hacia abajo, perdido en su tren de pensamientos, pero rápidamente se levantó de nuevo y miró al otro tritón, desesperado, frente a él.

—La opinión de tus padres no debería importar en tu relación. —Todoroki levanta una ceja, nada impresionado, con una cara fría como una piedra. A pesar de la expresión frenética que Kirishima tenía en su propia cara, de repente se sintió muy a la defensiva. Todoroki no debe tener una buena relación con sus padres, pero podría haberse expresado mejor...

—Bueno, puedes pensar de esa manera, pero quiero que a mis padres les guste Katsuki. Es un proceso lento y gradual. No voy a hacer lo que quiera a mi manera y hacer lo que quiera solo para volver a casa y hacer que mis padres me miren con ojos desdeñosos y constantemente me digan cuán peligroso es Katsuki cuando no es más que un buen hombre. Lo miran con ojos estereotipados y si me voy ahora mismo, eso no los ayudará a convencerlos de que Katsuki no va a matarme cada vez que vaya a visitarlo. Pondría a mis padres preocupados y deprimidos por el resto de sus vidas, preguntándose si su único hijo está muerto cada vez que fuera a ver a Katsuki. — _Y podría ser desterrado de la manada en algún momento si fuera actuando como un "delincuente"._ Pero Kirishima mantiene sus labios cerrados antes de que sus pensamientos salgan de su boca porque Todoroki mismo fue expulsado de esta manada y no tenía ningún deseo de provocar emociones en el hombre.

Todoroki lentamente saca un aliento de su nariz y cierra los ojos brevemente antes de mirar al pelirrojo una vez más. —Bueno. Respeto tu decisión, pero considero que tu sangre no te ata. Sólo porque seas un tritón no significa que no puedes estar con un ser humano por lo que incluso si tus padres no están de acuerdo contigo, tu _todavía_ tienes un compromiso con Bakugou y debes permanecer a su lado. No crees obstáculos para ti cuando nunca fueron uno desde un principio.

—... —La boca de Kirishima se tensa en una línea recta. Él siempre había creído que no importaba de qué especie fuera, siempre y cuando Bakugou lo amara cariñosamente, pero la forma en la que Todoroki lo había expresado llamó la atención dentro de él.

—...No crees obstáculos para ti cuando nunca fueron uno desde un principio...

 _¿Obstáculos...?_

 _...¿Nunca desde un principio...?_

Viajar a larga distancia, ser atrapado, morir, expulsado, abandonado y no poder tener hijos. Esos fueron todos los obstáculos en su camino y posiblemente más, pero también fueron... intangibles. ¿Qué era lo que estaba reteniendo a Kirishima exactamente? Era inevitable viajar una larga distancia para ir y venir entre Bakugou y su hogar, pero la natación siempre fue un privilegio y algo muy agradable de hacer. Ser capaz de crear una familia también era imposible porque su pareja era un hombre humano, ya sea que se quedara con él o se separaran por el resto de su vida, un niño nacido de su sangre era inalcanzable. La muerte, el destierro y el abandono estaban fuera de discusión porque las personas que amaba lo amaban por igual. Incluso sus padres fueron proactivos al preguntar sobre Bakugou y los humanos en general porque sabían cuánto significaba para él. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? Nada de eso sucedería realmente si fuera más consciente de su entorno mientras viaja, algo que tenía que hacer, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su secuestro fue una experiencia bastante traumática y también, literalmente, lo marcó.

 _¿Estaba siendo demasiado indulgente con el tiempo? ¿Cuántos meses he estado esperando para que mamá y papá decidan si les gusta Katsuki o no? Y en realidad nunca... pregunté qué pensaban de Katsuki. Todo lo que hice fue contarles sobre él y actuar como un perfecto hijo alfa, obedeciendo las órdenes que me dieron y sirviendo a la manada._

 _¿Por qué asumí que no lo aceptaron?_

 _¿Por qué estaba esperando que dijeran algo primero?_

 _¿Por qué no me molesté en pedir una respuesta oficial?_

La mente de Kirishima se sentía borrosa y congestionada con pensamientos divagantes. Seguramente, este proceso habría terminado antes, antes de la semana de celo si Kirishima fuera un poco más asertivo... Entonces tal vez podría haber visitado a Bakugou mucho antes y nada de esto tendría que suceder ahora mismo. Pudo haber sido capaz de despedirse de todos y Todoroki no tendría que arriesgarse para decirle todo aquello y lo más importante... Bakugou no tendría que pasar por ninguno de sus sufrimientos.

Lo terrible que debió haber sido esperar tanto tiempo por Kirishima y que ni siquiera se presentara en la semana de celo, la actividad más importante del año para que los amigos validen su relación. Bakugou debe sentirse olvidado... un recuerdo perdido... abandonado. Nada de aquellas cargas que Kirishima quería otorgarle. Todos esos días de estar ansioso pero fiel a Kirishima solo para terminar con el pelirrojo sin siquiera molestarse en visitarlo una vez en un lapso de tiempo tan grande, Bakugou debe haberse preguntado cuál era realmente el significado de su relación. ¿Encargarse de un tritón lastimosamente herido solo para ser forzado y entregar su cuerpo? ¿Esperar a su supuesto amante y finalmente resultar en amor no correspondido? Él debe sentirse tonto.

—... Bakugou ha estado visitando la playa todos los días para ti, pero éste en su ultimo recurso y se va a rendir contigo esta mañana...

 _Para llegar al último recurso de renunciar a mí... Katsuki, debes haber estado esperando la hasta la última cadena de esperanza antes de dejarlo ir ahora. La forma en que dijiste mi nombre y me besaste el día que me fui, realmente me amabas. Me sostuviste y me atrapaste... Realmente querías que me quedara. Y destruí tu amor por mí de la peor manera posible. Nunca me quedé o volví, parecía como si me hubiera olvidado de ti, te hice sentir más como una aventura en lugar de un compañero cuando no te visité durante la semana de celo, y en general te convertí en un hombre vulnerable, sin esperanza y sin valor cuando no eres nada de eso._

El cuerpo de Kirishima se sentía pesado y el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado. Sintió náuseas y todo se estaba volviendo... ¿Borroso? ¿Estaba llorando?

El pelirrojo resopla y las lágrimas se convierten en grandes gotas, deslizándose y manchando sus mejillas en cálidas corrientes antes de fundirse con el océano. A través de su visión borrosa, pudo ver que Kaminari estaba esperando silenciosamente con las manos juntas y los ojos bajos, la atmósfera demasiado tensa para interrumpir. Era evidente que decidió esperar pacientemente a que los dos tritones terminaran la conversación, pero Todoroki, por otro lado, se deja caer al suelo frente al pelirrojo y descansa sobre la curva de su cola como si estuviera en sus rodillas y mira a Kirishima a los ojos cuidadosamente. El pelirrojo resopla ruidosamente y se seca las lágrimas antes de preguntar en voz baja y tembloroso.

—¿Ya hice llorar a Katsuki?

Todoroki mira hacia un lado y muerde su labio inferior en consideración antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

—Oh no... ¿Qué he hecho...? —Kirishima se cubre la cara con las manos y solloza en las palmas de sus manos, con la tristeza en el pecho. Se dijo a sí mismo que no quería volver a hacer llorar a Bakugou después del incidente de la violación, pero aun así logró hacer que el hombre se desmoronara y llorara de nuevo. Esto no es lo que quería para Bakugou y una vez más fue su culpa. Afortunadamente, sus manos amortiguaron su llanto, pero seguía siendo muy ruidoso y Kaminari rápidamente nadaba para sentarse a su lado. Coloca una mano palmeada en el hombro de Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo se encoge y el rubio le quita la mano de inmediato, sin saber cómo consolar a su amigo. Todoroki, sin embargo, agarra las muñecas de Kirishima y le quita las manos de la cara, el pelirrojo jadea ante la acción repentina, mirando a Todoroki con ojos grandes y llorosos.

—Está bien, aún puedes arreglarlo. Él te está esperando. Ha estado esperando y todavía lo está, así que manda todo al infierno y date algo de seguridad... o de lo contrario nunca te lo perdonará. —Las manos de Todoroki alrededor de las muñecas de Kirishima se tensan y se inclina más cerca del pelirrojo, sus ojos llenos de determinación y aburrimiento hacen un agujero en el cráneo de Kirishima. —Te lo prometo, si no vas y decides ir más tarde, no va a querer tener nada que ver contigo y perderás tu única oportunidad de estar con él. Definitivamente tampoco podré convencerlo de volver a aparecer si no te llevo hoy.

La cara de Kirishima se llenó de una mezcla de desesperación y desesperanza, y para llevar esa emoción al límite, Todoroki rápidamente agrega: —Soy mitad humano y mitad tritón. Soy parte de ambos lados del mundo y lo he sido toda mi vida. Sé lo bueno y lo malo de ambos, así que créanme cuando digo que no todos los humanos son malos y se mueven de persona a persona para simplemente coger. Bakugou no es uno de esos rufianes, de hecho, él es el tipo de persona que será herida de por vida por ser abandonada por la única persona en la que creía que podía confiar, _tú_. Nunca buscará otra relación con otra persona por el resto de su vida si no vas allí y le demuestras que lo amas. ¿Quieres eso para él? ¿Quieres que se sienta traicionado y dejado atrás? ¿Quieres que viva una vida hastiada y aislada?

—¡No…! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Grita Kirishima llorando y su corazón se acelera por la necesidad de apresurarse, el pánico abruma sus pensamientos, el terror palpita en sus venas, y el susto recorre su cuerpo.

 _Katsuki ..._

 _Katsuki... Tú..._

 _¡Has soportado tanto... y yo soy el que te causa angustia...!_

Sus manos comienzan a temblar incontrolablemente y Todoroki rápidamente lo suelta, preocupado porque dijo demasiado. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_ Kirishima parpadea un par de veces y las lágrimas se derraman, dispersándose en el océano como si nunca hubiera derramado ninguna, aunque cada vez derrama más lágrimas y se mezclan repetidamente en las aguas que lo rodean. _Me he ido por unos días con Katsuki y he hecho que mi familia y amigos se preocupen por mí, pero hice que Katsuki esperara días... semanas... meses... Él me había estado esperando interminablemente durante ese tiempo, sin saber cuándo volvería y ahora es el final. Se está rindiendo... ¡Me va a dejar...! Él…_

—¿Él no me quiere? —La voz de Kirishima sale en un tono tembloroso. Sus hombros están tensos y las lágrimas no dejan de fluir. —Si no aparezco en unas pocas horas ¿Él no me querrá? ¿Para siempre?

—... Bueno, Bakugou creerá que te olvidaste de él... —Todoroki se acerca a Kirishima y le suplica: —No lo abandones, porque él no te ha abandonado a ti...

—¡Todoroki! —Kaminari rápidamente agarra la mano del tritón, extendida hacia el pelirrojo, jalándolo hacia la gran abertura en la habitación de Kirishima. —Puedo sentir que los padres de Kirishima se despiertan... Tenemos que irnos. _Ahora_.

Kaminari se apresura a sacar al hombre, pero cuando están a la mitad de la habitación, Todoroki libera su brazo de su agarre para nadar hacia adelante y agarrar a Kirishima por los hombros, mirando al pelirrojo con desesperación e insistencia. —¡Por favor…! ¡Él te está esperando!

Con un último apretón en sus hombros, Todoroki nada con el rubio lo más rapido que puede para evitar ser percibido por sus padres. Kirishima mira como los dos tritones nadan a una velocidad increíble y una nueva y creciente energía de resolución lo lleva a levantarse de su cama. El último toque de Todoroki era todo lo que Kirishima necesitaba para estar motivado y antes de que sus padres pudieran deslizarse en su habitación, nada con un movimiento de cola y choca con el par en su puerta.

—¡Woah, Eijirou! —Grita sorprendido su padre, atrapando a su hijo en sus brazos antes de retroceder y darle una mirada extraña. —¿Cual es la prisa? ¿A dónde vas en medio de la noche?

—¿Había alguien aquí? Podría haber jurado que sentí a alguien, también pude escuchar hablar a alguien. —Su madre bosteza y se quita el sueño de los ojos antes de sonreír dulcemente a su hijo ¡Pero Kirishima estaba apurado y no había tiempo para que el se sentara a dialogar mientras Bakugou estaba pensando en renunciar a él!

—¡Mamá...! ¡Papá...! —Comienza a decir Kirishima, pero no quiso que su voz quedara atrapada en su garganta tan pronto. Llora y llora profusamente ante ellos y sus padres intentan consolarlo con palmaditas en la espalda y caricias en su pelo rojo. —¡Por favor déjenme ir! ¡Déjenme ir con él! ¡Katsuki me necesita y yo lo necesito! Él me está esperando y ¡hoy es el último día! ¡Necesito irme, tengo que irme!

—Cariño, tranquilízate y cuéntanos qué está pasando exactamente. ¿Qué quieres decir con que hoy es el último día? —Su madre frunce el ceño, perpleja y mira a su padre, que se encoge de hombros con la misma cantidad de confusión, pero Kirishima continúa con jadeos espásticos y palabras llenas de lágrimas.

—¡Hoy es el último día en el que va a esperarme en la playa! ¡Él va a rendirse si yo no estoy allí! ¡Lo hice esperar demasiado! No se suponía que esto sucediera, ¡No se suponía que nada de esto sucedería!

—Eijirou…

—¡No me importa si me expulsan de esta manada! Si no estoy allí para Katsuki, nunca lo olvidaré sabiendo que fui la causa de su depresión y sufrimiento.

—Ei…

Kirishima agarra las manos de sus padres con fuerza y mira hacia atrás y adelante a sus ojos frenéticamente. —¡Me quedé aquí todo este tiempo y nunca intenté huir o escabullirme...! ¿No confían en mí? ¿No pueden creer en mí? ¿Puedo ir a verlo ahora?

—¡Eijirou! —Su padre saca su muñeca del hombro de Kirishima y agarra sus brazos para darle un poco de sentido a su hijo. —¡Cálmate y comienza de nuevo!

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, cariño? No entendemos nada de lo que nos estás diciendo. Ven, sentémonos para poder hablar sobre esto de manera adecuada. —Su madre mira a los dos tritones con preocupación antes de hacer un gesto hacia la sala de estar. Una vez que se sientan, cuidadosamente dirigen a Kirishima a tomar respiraciones profundas, quien comienza a calmarse un poco, aún consciente de que necesita llegar rápidamente a tiempo.

—Me han dicho que hoy es el último día en que Katsuki me va a esperar... Así que necesito desesperadamente salir y mostrarle que no me olvidé de él y aún quiero estar con él... Él ha estado esperándome todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo ante mucha cantidad innecesaria de estrés por no visitarlo. Tengo que irme hoy y pronto para asegurarme de llegar allí a tiempo. —Kirishima levanta su rostro y mira con valentía a sus padres, con determinación marcada en su rostro. —Fue un error mío por no haber mencionado esto de manera directa, pero ... ¿Qué piensan de Katsuki, finalmente lo aceptarán?

Comienza a retorcer sus manos debajo de la mesa y nerviosamente mueve sus ojos hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus padres, que se miran el uno al otro brevemente antes de asentir y mirar a su hijo. Kirishima se traga el nudo que se forma en su garganta y se sienta derecho. Después de escuchar a Todoroki, en este punto, si sus padres dicen que no... Él todavía iría a visitar a Bakugou sin importar cuán firme fuera su respuesta…

—Puedes irte. —Su madre habla claramente, aunque se sintió falsa en sus oídos.

—... —¿ _Huh...?_ Kirishima sintió como si el aire en sus pulmones le fuera arrebatado y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. ¿Los oyó bien?

—Puedes ir a verlo, Eijirou. —Su padre confirma las palabras de su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—... Espera... ¿Estás...? ¿Hablas en serio? —La voz de Kirishima salió en un susurro, sus labios apenas se separaron para hablar. El tiempo se ralentizó una vez más y tenía la piel de gallina por lo que estaba escuchando justo ahora.

—Sí, cariño. Ve a visitarlo. Ve a encontrarte con tu amante en este momento. —Su madre se extiende sobre la mesa y mueve su mano hacia la de Kirishima y rápidamente coloca la suya sobre su mano. Ella lo aprieta con fuerza y lo acaricia suavemente con la otra mano antes de sonreír ampliamente a su hijo. —Decidimos que Katsuki parece un hombre muy bueno.

—Aunque parece ser muy ruidoso. —Su padre agrega con una risita antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia Kirishima. —Lo aceptamos como tu pareja.

—¡¿R-realmente...?!

—Sí. Es cierto que nos tomó un tiempo ver realmente que no parece un hombre terrible. Él te alimentó, te cuidó muy bien las heridas y parece darte suficiente cariño para hacerte feliz. —Su madre toma la mano de su esposo mientras todavía sostiene la de Kirishima con la suya y le da una sonrisa significativa a su hijo. —Lo sentimos mucho por asumir muchas cosas sobre Katsuki, pero espero que nos perdones...

—¡Por supuesto…! No hay nada por lo que pedir disculpas, es razonable... —Su voz se apaga y comienza a temblar nuevamente a partir de las lágrimas que comienzan a deslizarse por las comisuras de sus ojos y rápidamente los limpia antes de continuar hablando en un tono tembloroso. —En todo caso, debería ser yo quien me disculpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? No hiciste nada malo.

—No, yo... a veces... Una parte de mí está realmente contenta de haber conocido a Katsuki y él es un gran tipo, pero otras veces una parte de mí se siente tan mal por haberse enamorado de un humano. A veces me gustaría poder ser el hijo tritón normal para ustedes dos... Siento que traigo una pesada carga porque ahora tendremos que explicarle a la manada en algún momento que soy compañero de un humano y que siempre desaparezco para visitarlo. Sería mucho más simple para ustedes si no estuviera destinado a estar con Katsuki. Lo amo mucho pero también lo siento por ser una decepción para esta familia... Desearía no haber sido un fracaso de un hijo Alfa para ti.

—Oh cariño. No eres un fracaso.

—No podre darte nietos y continuar nuestra línea familiar... y soy hijo único. ¿Cómo es que eso no es un fracaso?

—Eijirou. —Su padre rodea la mesa para sentarse directamente al lado de Kirishima y coloca una mano cálida sobre su espalda para llamar su atención y el pelirrojo mira a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y un surco en sus cejas. —Escucha atentamente, ¿de acuerdo? El hecho de que no puedas continuar con la línea familiar no significa que seas un fracaso. Tu madre y yo lo pensamos mucho y, al final, aceptamos el hecho de que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ni debemos hacer nada en primer lugar. No fue tu culpa el haberte enamorado de un humano si él es el elegido para ser tu pareja. No solo eso, sino que cazabas comida para la manada y proporcionabas recursos a nuestra gente. Eso es lo que significa ser un Alfa y lo combinas a la perfección. Entonces, puedes comunicarte con un ser humano, ¿no es eso un plus? ¿Eso no te hace mucho más confiable?

—... Papá ... —Los ojos de Kirishima se ensanchan en gran medida y las lágrimas fluyen fácilmente. No esperaba palabras tan amables de su padre y pensar que estaba equivocado al suponer que sus padres pensaban negativamente sobre su relación con Bakugou.

—Cariño, estás demostrando algo en nuestras vidas por tu interacción con Katsuki. Debes estar con él y sería un error separarlos a los dos. —Su madre se acerca a Kirishima y lo abraza con fuerza, su padre la sigue con sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Esto era demasiado para manejarlo y Kirishima tenía mucho más que decir, pero todo lo que salió fueron palabras de gratitud y lágrimas cayendo en grandes gotas.

—¡Gracias…! ¡Muchas gracias...!

—Por supuesto, Eijirou. Cualquier cosa para ti. —Su madre comienza a acariciar su cabello suavemente hasta que se calma y es capaz de respirar con más facilidad, pero aún resopla ruidosamente por su nariz que moquea. Se alejan de Kirishima y comparten una risa juntos hasta que su madre toma la cara de Kirishima en sus manos palmeadas y arquea una ceja hacia él deliberadamente. —Todavía estamos muy preocupados por ti y como tus padres, seguiremos siendo estrictos al tomar precauciones extremas mientras viajas a la costa e incluso de vuelta a casa cada vez que decidas ir y venir, ¿de acuerdo?

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto…! —_ Kirishima asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente, incapaz de formar palabras.

—Mientras viajes seguro y Katsuki realmente te ame por el resto de su vida, entonces realmente no debería haber un problema para que ustedes dos estén juntos, ¿no? —Comenta su padre y Kirishima niega con la cabeza. un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

—M-muchas gracias ... no sé, ¡yo no.…! — _¡No sé cómo expresarles mi agradecimiento o gratitud!_ Kirishima solloza fuertemente con sus manos juntas apretadas, manteniéndolas cerca de su corazón. _¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Katsuki...! ¡Por favor, espérame! ¡Estaré ahí pronto!_

—Puedes quedarte con él hasta que llegue el invierno. Todavía necesitas migrar con la manada a mediados de otoño, ¿de acuerdo? Por supuesto, puedes venir antes, pero supongo que te gustaría quedarte al lado de Katsuki, ¿no? —Su madre le da una sonrisa cómplice antes de continuar. —¿Y quizás algún día podamos encontrarnos con Katsuki?

—Sí, esa sería una experiencia interesante. —Su padre se ríe con su voz profunda y los otros fácilmente entran.

Kirishima los abraza por última vez y sus padres comienzan a llorar también, causando que vuelva a llorar. Rápidamente intercambian escamas entre sí y Kirishima coloca de forma segura la brillante mezcla de escamas rojas, naranjas, amarillas, azules y verdes de su madre con las escamas a un lado alrededor de una de sus caderas y las escamas de color rojo oscuro, granate y negro de su padre del otro lado. Ellos se despiden y bendicen mutuamente antes de que sus padres le indiquen que se vaya, sabiendo muy bien que Kirishima estaba atrapado en una crisis de tiempo de la cual no tenían idea exactamente, pero hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera extremadamente feliz por su consideración. Se aleja rápidamente y, antes de perderse de vista por completo, se da la vuelta y se despide de sus padres una última vez, y los saluda con igual entusiasmo. Una sonrisa estalla en la cara de Kirishima y rápidamente da vuelta para nadar hacia adelante nuevamente con una nueva energía encontrada dentro de él. Atrapando los olores y las presencias de Kaminari y Todoroki, el pelirrojo se apresura hacia los dos tritones que, casualmente, también se le acercaban.

—¡Felicitaciones por convencer a tus padres, Kirishima! —Grita Kaminari en pura felicidad por el pelirrojo y abraza al hombre, dando vueltas en círculos y riéndose.

—¡Gracias! —El pelirrojo les muestra a los dos hombres una gran sonrisa y Todoroki asiente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de señalar a lo lejos con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar.

—Vámonos, antes de que se ponga demasiado brillante cuando lleguemos a la playa.

—Está bien. —Kirishima dice antes de volverse hacia Kaminari con un puchero que le devuelve la sonrisa débilmente y le arquea una ceja.

—Oye, hombre, no me mires así. Está bien, simplemente ve. No te preocupes tanto por nosotros y preocúpate más por Bakugou. Además, ¡estamos cansados de tenerte cerca de todos modos! —Kaminari levanta la nariz en el aire con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras finge la molestia hasta que el pelirrojo le da un golpe en el costado y se ríen incondicionalmente antes de abrazarse en un apretado abrazo.

—Gracias por todo Kaminari. Realmente no sé dónde estaría si no me hubieras entregado tus escamas a través de Katsuki o si no hubieras explicado mi desaparición a la manada por mí. Estoy seguro de que fue muy duro para ti.

Los labios de Kaminari se fruncen y frunce el ceño antes de abrazar al pelirrojo con más firmeza y Kirishima continúa con una voz temblorosa, —Gracias por esperarme y llevarme de vuelta a casa, incluso viniendo después con Jirou y Asui. Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias por traer a Todoroki aquí para ayudarme. Casi pierdo mi última oportunidad con Katsuki y no sé qué haría si algún día decidiera aparecer en la playa y él no estuviera ahí. Entonces probablemente iría todos los días y, a su vez, me convertiría en el que estuviera esperando constantemente a Katsuki día tras día, sin saber que se rindió conmigo ¡Así que muchas gracias…! Eres el mejor Kaminari, no sé qué haría sin ti.

El rubio rompe a llorar y abraza al pelirrojo como si se le fuera la vida diciéndole a Kirishima lo estúpido que era y que no le agradeciera tanto porque no podía con eso, pero el pelirrojo insistía en que Kaminari merecía cada gota de gratitud en su cuerpo que pudiera ofrecer. No es hasta que Todoroki toca torpemente sus hombros y silenciosamente sugiere que los dos necesitan comenzar a avanzar cuando los tritones finalmente se separaron.

—Te quiero. —Kirishima le da una palmada al rubio y Kaminari grita sorprendido antes de devolverle el golpe.

—Guarda las amorosas palabras para Bakugou. —Kaminari se ríe y le da una expresión juguetonamente disgustada mientras seca las últimas lágrimas que quedan en sus ojos. Tan pronto como las lágrimas desaparecen, el rubio agarra el antebrazo de Kirishima donde estaban las de Jirou, Asui y sus propias escamas y mira al pelirrojo. —Salgan de aquí, les haré saber a los demás que se fueron hoy. Bakugou probablemente tenga una noche de insomnio así que deberías darte prisa.

Kaminari le dice a Todoroki, empujando al pelirrojo. Todoroki gentilmente jala el brazo de Kirishima para indicar que era hora de irse. Los dos tritones se despiden y Kirishima comienza a alejarse nadando, pero le echa una mirada al rubio tritón. Esperaba ver a Kaminari sonreír débilmente por haber enviado al pelirrojo a un viaje por un camino peligroso, pero el rubio tenía una brillante sonrisa delicadamente colocada en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con auténtica alegría y excitación por el pelirrojo y agitó su brazo con gesto ferviente.

—¡Vuelve cuando puedas!

—¡Demonios, sí lo haré! —Responde Kirishima con una sonrisa que se abre en su rostro, sus dientes blancos nacarados brillando hacia el rubio antes de girarse y nadar rápidamente para igualar el ritmo de Todoroki.

Con velocidad, los dos avanzan, con Todoroki escoltándolo a través de una ruta mucho más larga pero más segura de regreso a la línea de playa, sin embargo, tuvieron que desviarse varias veces porque había ciertas áreas que el tritón no podía cruzar. Todoroki se había disculpado y era muy específico sobre la ruta que Kirishima podría tomar cuando viaje solo, pero el pelirrojo sonrió y le dijo que el desvío no era realmente un gran problema. Sus amables palabras trajeron una pequeña sonrisa a Todoroki y comenzaron a hablar amistosamente mientras nadaban tan rápido como podían hacia la pequeña isla de Japón. En el camino, tomaron muchos descansos debido al agotado estado de Kirishima debido a la semana de celo, pero pudieron unirse durante ese tiempo y rápidamente aumentaron su velocidad tan pronto como el pelirrojo terminó de descansar. Compartieron una pequeña charla y Kirishima persistentemente hizo preguntas sobre Bakugou, su curiosidad obteniendo lo mejor de él y el otro hombre del mar trata de responder todas sus preguntas, omitiendo las que no sabía. Mientras continuaban hablando, se acercaron a la playa y Kirishima estaba increíblemente agradecido con Todoroki por ayudarlo a no pensar en la reunión potencialmente catastrófica que iba a tener lugar cuando Bakugou llegara a la playa.

Después de la larga distancia de viajar a Japón, la playa comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a ellos. Una vez que los dos tritones llegaron cautelosamente a la orilla, Todoroki detiene a Kirishima con un brazo para detener al pelirrojo antes de que las aguas se volvieran muy poco profundas y rompan la superficie del océano para echar un vistazo. Las aguas estaban en calma y ondulaban silenciosamente en olas silenciosas, trepando por la orilla de la playa y retrocediendo hasta que otra ola empujó las aguas por la arena una vez más. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente del color oscuro. Todo parecía tan familiar, pero parecía bastante raro de ver en la nueva perspectiva de avanzar hacia la playa, pero a su debido tiempo esto se convertiría en una rutina.

—Creo que son casi las 4 a.m. Iré a ver a Bakugou ahora, pero...  
—Todoroki dice vacilante y Kirishima inclina su cabeza confundido por su incertidumbre a algo.

—¿Es algo importante?

—... Bakugou podría ser extremadamente resistente si trato de convencerlo de que salga a la playa. ¿Está bien si uso mi aroma para incapacitarlo desde el primer momento? —Todoroki le pregunta con cuidado al Alfa pelirrojo y Kirishima frunce el ceño un poco, pero asiente con la cabeza al final. No le gustaba la idea de que Bakugou oliera como otro Alfa, especialmente porque el aroma no se elimina hasta casi una semana después si un Alfa usa su aroma a toda velocidad. Pero eso fue lo mejor. Sería más fácil atrapar a Bakugou cuando es más vulnerable, que es esencialmente cuando abre la puerta del apartamento.

—Está bien... lo entiendo. —Kirishima sonríe débilmente y Todoroki le devuelve la sonrisa, igualmente reacio, pero aquello era necesario de hacer.

—Gracias, lo siento —dice Todoroki antes de cerrar los ojos, respira hondo y lo sostiene. Kirishima está a punto de preguntar si todo estaba bien nuevamente cuando es testigo de cómo el cuerpo del hombre comienza a transformarse. Todoroki arrugó la cara con un ligero dolor mientras sus escamas se aplanan y se transforman suavemente en una piel flexible y sus manos palmeadas se transforman lentamente en dedos muy parecidos a las manos humanas de Bakugou. Su cola se divide de la punta de su aleta y, al separarse, se convierte en carne y surgen dos largas piernas. Los ojos de Kirishima se abren ante la increíble vista frente a él y su boca se abre con asombro. Una vez que se completó la transformación, Todoroki deja de respirar y aspira aire, tosiendo y escupiendo agua de sus pulmones con dolor.

Preocupado por el hombre, Kirishima se encoge suavemente y se apoya en él con cuidado. _¿Estás bien?_

Un trino bajo retumba en la garganta de Todoroki mientras responde al pelirrojo preocupado. _Si estoy bien._ Luego procede a empujarlo hacia abajo sujetando las caderas de Kirishima. _Quédate aqui._

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza obedientemente y observa mientras el hombre se aclara la garganta y sale del fondo del océano, creando huellas en la arena blanca mientras camina hacia un área en particular. Todoroki sacude sus brazos y piernas para deshacerse del exceso de agua y se seca el pelo antes de cavar en la arena y sacar algo de ropa para ponerse. Tan pronto como estuvo vestido, se vuelve hacia Kirishima y con unos pocos clics y silbidos le dice al merman que se esconda bajo el agua hasta que Bakugou esté ahí. Kirishima chirría y asiente con la cabeza una vez más antes de sumergirse bajo las aguas del océano azul para esconderse.

Estaba extremadamente emocionado pero nervioso de encontrarse con Bakugou de nuevo, había sido una espera larga, realmente lo fue cuando vio a Todoroki llegar a la playa con el rubio. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y no podía creer que Bakugou realmente apareciera. Kirishima estaba preocupado de que hubiera luchado contra Todoroki, pero tenía sentido que el hombre hubiera tenido éxito en traer a Bakugou a juzgar por la forma en que lo arrastraban por la arena, pero tal vez... tal vez Bakugou realmente quería ir por su cuenta también.

Fue difícil recobrarse cuando vio a Bakugou mirar el océano para verlo y Kirishima quería saltar y mostrarle que estaba allí, pero estaba tan increíblemente nervioso. Las manos de Kirishima temblaban y no podía decidirse a moverse, sin importar lo mucho que intentara armarse de valor, hasta que vio a Bakugou corriendo por la arena hacia una toalla roja y Todoroki corriendo en dirección opuesta a su vehículo. _Esta es mi oportunidad, ¡no va a haber otra...! Todos han hecho todo por mí, y ahora es mi turno. ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Tengo que apresurarme!_ La adrenalina mezclada con miedo y urgencia lo impulsa a avanzar y está a solo centímetros de Bakugou. Tan cerca de tocarlo... _Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo._ Tímidamente, coloca su mano sobre la del rubio y Bakugou azota su cabeza con ojos grandes y afilados frente a él.

El rojo en sus ojos brillaba con un destello, pero el shock y la incredulidad absoluta marcaron la cara de Bakugou. A Kirishima le dolió saber que Bakugou realmente no creía que Kirishima vendría, pero lo ignora para ver la apariencia del hombre después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos de su amante. Bakugou era un hombre tan hermoso, sintió como un privilegio haber podido pasar incluso un momento con él. Su cabello rubio ceniza, ojos rojo sangre, complexión muscular y su personalidad explosiva pero bondadosa era todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear y Kirishima pudo tenerlo todo para sí mismo. Sin saberlo, envuelve su mano alrededor del rubio y Bakugou comienza a tartamudear, incapaz de hablar y lágrimas formadas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Katsuki. —Kirishima dice su nombre, lleno de emociones de lo terriblemente triste que se sentía por haber hecho esperar a Bakugou, pero al rubio no parece gustarle ni un poco. Golpea sus manos entrelazadas y le da un fuerte golpe a Kirishima, gritando en un estallido de ira violenta y tristeza dolorosa. Él trata de detener la ráfaga de ataques del rubio, pero fue en vano, magullando su bronceada piel bronceada pero el pelirrojo finalmente los acepta. Bakugou merecía estar enojado y tenía todo el derecho de golpearlo tanto como quisiera. Cada golpe, Kirishima lo tomaría y sería responsable del sufrimiento de Bakugou. Ver llorar al rubio con lágrimas rodando por sus suaves mejillas hizo añicos su corazón y quería llorar por haber sido tan estúpido todo ese tiempo, pero tenía su parte justa de lágrimas y en este momento, Kirishima no merecía llorar. En lugar, cada vez que Bakugou lo había echado, Kirishima rápidamente nadó hacia atrás y se apretó contra un costado del rubio con lealtad y fidelidad sin importar cuántas veces el hombre lo empujó con brutales patadas. Estaba decidido a mostrarle a Bakugou lo mucho que significaba para él y mostrarle que de ahora en adelante lo iba a atender.

 _Nunca voy a hacerte sufrir nuevamente así, confía en mí._

 _Tus inseguridades, te traeré seguridad._

 _Tus asperezas, las suavizaré._

 _Tu aislamiento, te proporcionaré salud._

 _Tu vacío, te daré cariño._

 _Tu quebrantamiento..._

 _Te amaré por siempre._

Bakugou se desmorona por completo y Kirishima aprovecha la oportunidad para abrazarlo con fuerza y después de algunas luchas más, el pelirrojo lo besa con la mayor dulzura y cariño posible. Uno. Otro. Y uno más. Bakugou se somete a la calidez de Kirishima y él lo gana, besándose cuidadosamente hasta que la desesperación y la impaciencia se apoderan de él. Sus besos se vuelven un desorden descuidado antes de que el rubio lo abrace con fuerza y suplica en silencio a Kirishima que se quede. Era atractivo y tentador, pero vacila hasta que Bakugou abre sus brazos y el pelirrojo salta a la cálida bodega. El viendo golpea en sus orejas mientras el rubio se apresura a llegar a su casa antes de irrumpir por la puerta y colocar suavemente al tritón en su cama. Un pensamiento interrumpe las acciones del rubio y Bakugou rápidamente sale por un momento, pero regresa con una joya enganchada maravillosamente alrededor de su cuello para mostrarle al pelirrojo. Los ojos de Kirishima se ensanchan en gran medida en las tres escalas familiares superpuestas unas sobre otras en un degradado de rojo, granate y negro. Él ronronea y baña a Bakugou con afecto cuando el rubio lo empuja para que mueva las caderas en un movimiento provocativo para el pelirrojo.

—Eijirou... sabes que me debes una semana de sexo ¿verdad?

Sin otra palabra intercambiada entre ellos, el calor llena sus cuerpos y la lujuria alimenta sus corazones para hacer el amor apasionadamente el uno con el otro. Jadeos y gemidos llenan la habitación con palabras de afirmación, desarreglando las sábanas. La cama cruje ruidosamente bajo el peso de las embestidas de Kirishima, ambos llegando al orgasmo, eyaculando y creando un desastre pegajoso en la cama. Luego se abrazan y susurran dulcemente en el espacio que los separa antes de que Bakugou los lleve a ambos al baño y anuncie que se iba a dar una ducha. Kirishima espera impacientemente fuera de la ducha de pie y gime, arrullando para que el rubio se apresure. Quería abrazar a Bakugou ya.

—¡Cállate! —Grita Bakugou por encima del ruido del agua corriendo, su silueta tentando al pelirrojo a través del vidrio empañado. —Tal vez si no hubieras eyaculado tanto no sería tan difícil l-limpiarme...

Las palabras del rubio se apagan y Kirishima gime en voz alta otra vez antes de que el rubio abra la puerta y mire al pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate o nunca volverás a tener un pedazo de este culo!

Él cierra la puerta de golpe y rápidamente continúa lavando su cuerpo y Kirishima se ríe para sí mismo ante el mal genio de Bakugou. Era agradable estar de vuelta en el apartamento, no tanto por el pequeño espacio de la bañera como opuesto al vasto océano afuera, sino porque le encantaba la idea de poder pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo ahí antes del invierno, permanecer al lado del rubio. Kirishima sale rápidamente del baño con un nuevo objetivo en mente y deambula por el apartamento, frotando su aroma con fuerza contra todos los muebles de las habitaciones. Casi había terminado de frotarse contra el sofá cuando Bakugou lo llama con una sábana limpia en un brazo y una almohada en el otro.

—Ven acá. No he dormido toda la noche por ti, maldita perra. —Bakugou se abre paso en el baño y deja la manta sobre el frío suelo embaldosado. Kirishima lo sigue y, curiosamente, observa cómo el rubio esponja su almohada antes de acostarse cómodamente en su improvisada cama. —Ya llené la bañera, para que puedas entrar allí.

Bakugou hace un gesto hacia la bañera de porcelana y Kirishima se desliza suavemente, con cuidado de no echar el agua y remojar la cama de Bakugou. Se arremolina en el agua un poco antes de descansar sus brazos en el borde de la bañera para mirar al rubio acostado debajo de él, mirando hacia arriba con ojos feroces pero inocentes. Era adorable, acurrucado en la manta de felpa y quería apretar sus mejillas, pero Kirishima no mueve un músculo, esperando que el rubio dijera algo por la forma en que estaba actuando con timidez.

—... E-Eijirou... estaba tan asustado de que te hubieras ido para siempre... Como si nunca te hubiera visto por el resto de mi vida. —Bakugou mira hacia otro lado y comienza a jalar de su sábana en un gesto nervioso. —No sé lo que habría hecho si realmente no aparecieras hoy...

Kirishima habla en voz baja, entendiendo que Bakugou estaba ansioso y el rubio continúa.

—No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte... —Bakugou mira a Kirishima y las lágrimas se derraman silenciosamente y manchan la funda de su almohada. —Nunca pensé que alguna vez le diría esto a otra persona y lo diría en serio, pero maldita sea... Realmente... _realmente_ me gustas.

En un movimiento rápido, Bakugou se sienta y agarra los lados de la cara de Kirishima, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Te amo muchísimo. Es muy irritante, pero no creo que pueda vivir sin que tú sigas siendo parte de mi vida. Creo... Puedo sentir mucho potencial en nuestra relación, algo más grande y mejor. Tus instintos de tritón, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu me siguen diciendo... Creo que ahora puedo confiar completamente en él. Lamento dudar de ti... Si alguna vez decides quedarte en casa por mucho tiempo otra vez, esta vez no entraré en pánico porque sé que volverás a mí.

Bakugou habló en voz baja y Kirishima hizo todo lo posible por escucharlo, y aunque captó todo lo que dijo, el pelirrojo no entendió ninguna de las palabras que dijo. Solo sus tonos y lenguaje corporal daban pistas sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero el deseo de entender a Bakugou era extremadamente fuerte. Realmente quería entender cada palabra, cada pequeño ruido que escapaba de sus labios _. ¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente? ¿Qué parte de la oración era difícil de decir que tenías que apartar la mirada? ¿Fue doloroso decirlo? ¿O fue embarazoso? ¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? ¿Es preocupación o es desilusión? Desearía haber entendido cada pequeña cosa que dices y cada pequeña cosa que haces. Entiendo que estabas asustado y preocupado y puedo decir que me estás diciendo que me amas, pero quiero saber exactamente cuál es tu confesión._

—... Oye, Eijirou... —Bakugou se mueve de manera adorable, moviendo la sábana antes de mirar al pelirrojo y Kirishima sonríe para prestarle toda su atención. —¿Puedes quedarte... p-por un rato más?

 _¿Hm?_ Kirishima inclina la cabeza confundido y frunce el ceño con un suave arrullo en cuestión. _¿Qué dijiste?_

—Quédate. — _Conmigo._ Bakugou hace pucheros con su ceño fruncido habitual y Kirishima sonríe de nuevo porque esa fue una palabra que aprendió antes.

—Está bien. —Kirishima dice antes de bajar una mano y pasarla por el pómulo alto del rubio cuando Bakugou agarra su mano y la sujeta con fuerza. El rubio cierra los ojos y se retuerce un poco hasta que se tranquiliza y comienza a dormirse, respirando suavemente contra las manos entrelazadas cerca de su cabeza. Era adorable cómo Bakugou sostenía fuertemente a Kirishima, pero le causaba una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

 _Puedo quedarme todo el verano y el otoño, así que no me agarres tan fuerte. No te dejaré pronto. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para llenar ese espacio que tuviste que sufrir solo mientras yo no estaba. No volveré a hacer eso nunca más._

Sería ventajoso si Kirishima aprendiera a hablar el lenguaje humano pronto... Quizás pudiera aprender durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí. Quiere hablar con Bakugou. Una tarea tan simple para la mayoría de la gente, pero un problema muy trivial entre un hombre y un tritón. Pero eso no asusta a Kirishima. Él lo hará, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Si Bakugou necesita seguridad y la comunicación puede reparar el trauma, entonces él aprenderá el idioma. Por Bakugou, Kirishima hará cualquier cosa.

 _Así que no te aferres como si fuera a desaparecer tan pronto como me sueltes. Voy a arreglar las cosas de aquí en adelante._

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- En caso de que lo hayan olvidado, Todoroki visitó a Kirishima después de que luchó con Bakugou en el capítulo 15.

\- Como un extraño tritón, los sentidos de Kaminari se intensifican y es por eso que pudo sentir que los padres de Kirishima llegaban un poco antes de que Todoroki y Kirishima pudieran decirlo.

¡Miren el increíble fanart de tritón de Loyalspades! Inspirado en Kaminari

post/153722713227/kaminari-is-best-angelfish-inspired-by#notes

En el siguiente capítulo, Kirishima se queda con Bakugou hasta que tenga que emigrar por el invierno. Durante ese tiempo, Yaoyorozu y Todoroki visitan a Kirishima para ayudarlo a aprender el lenguaje humano con Bakugou para recompensarlo apropiadamente Además, estará de vuelta el punto de vista de Bakugou.

Espero verlos pronto. Kuuhaku ¡FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) ง


	19. Gratitud y gracias

**Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"**

 **El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189**

 **Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10**

 **El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3**

 **Resumen:**

—Bakugou. Él quiere una recompensa, así que debes hacer algo por él que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que continúe aprendiendo y algo que puedas darle en repetidas ocasiones.

O

Kirishima se queda con Bakugo antes de tener que migrar por el invierno. Durante ese tiempo Yaoyorozu y Todoroki visitan a Kirishima para ayudarlo a aprender el lenguaje humano junto con Bakugou que está ahí para recompensarlo apropiadamente

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Hey! Hey! Aquí Kuuhaku! Este capitulo es extenso, al igual que el pasado asi que disfruten dos capítulos por uno! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Capítulo 19: Gratitud y gracias.**

—Eijirou, por una última maldita vez TENGO. QUE. IRME. — Bakugou mira al pelirrojo que tenía sus brazos abrazados firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Su cola estaba adherida en una de sus piernas y estaban en el piso de madera justo en frente de la entrada principal de su departamento. El rubio estaba de espaldas en el piso con el pesado pelirrojo sobre él, empujándolos a los dos hacia abajo y sin permitir ningún margen de maniobra para que Bakugou escapara. Eran alrededor de las 7 a.m. de la mañana y Bakugou le había dado algo de comer al pelirrojo para el desayuno. Se había comido su propio tazón de cereal al lado de Kirishima, pero ahora era el momento de ir a la escuela. Por mucho que extrañara tener al tritón a su lado, esta mañana ya era un dolor de cabeza para él. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda por dormir en el suelo de baldosas del baño y se despertó frío debido a la ausencia de su cálido colchón vestido con telas suaves de las sábanas junto con el hecho de que el baño es naturalmente un área más fría para estar. Bakugou odiaba el frío y no ayudó en lo más mínimo el despertar abruptamente cuando el agua le tocaba la mejilla y Kirishima le ponía la mano en la cara. El toque frío le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y se convirtió en un lío estremecedor hasta que corrió hacia el calentador y elevó la temperatura en su apartamento, golpeando violentamente la flecha hacia arriba.

Kirishima clava dolorosamente su frente en el esternón de Bakugou, apretando su agarre alrededor de su pecho y trayendo al rubio de regreso al presente por el flashback que acaba de pasar por su mente. Sus gemidos eran fuertes pero amortiguados contra la tela de la camisa de Bakugou quien intenta sacar al tritón de su cuerpo, pateando y empujando contra los musculosos hombros de Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo estaba decidio a no soltarlo. Tan pronto como terminaron el desayuno, Kirishima siguió al rubio hasta la entrada principal y curiosamente observó a Bakugou ponerse los zapatos y atarlos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y su cara se redujo dramáticamente. De repente agarró el tobillo del rubio y lo tiró con fuerza, arrastrándolo lejos de la puerta y haciendo que el hombre agitara sus extremidades. Bakugou gritó en una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación, tratando de agarrar las paredes para evitar que el pelirrojo lo alejara de la puerta y lo pateó con su pierna libre, pero Kirishima no soltó su agarre. En cambio, el tritón trepó al cuerpo del rubio y le sostuvo la cintura como si se le fuera su vida, ya que no quería que Bakugou se fuera después de haberse reunido unas horas antes. Luchan el uno contra el otro y los zapatos se esparcen al azar por el corto pasillo de la entrada con Bakugou gritando a todo pulmón para que Kirishima simplemente se detenga, pero el tritón gime y se queja con abandono. Los gritos agudos y los roncos quejidos de su lloriqueo se volvían irritantes al escuchar a Bakugou quien golpea con sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Kirishima e inclina la cabeza del hombre hacia arriba para mirar amenazadoramente a los grandes ojos del tritón.

—¡Tengo que ir a clase y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a tener una inasistencia por tu perra culpa! —Bakugou grita fuertemente en la cara de Kirishima para indicarle por centésima vez que le suelte, pero el pelirrojo todavía no parece escucharle. En cambio, sacude su cabeza para liberarla del agarre del hombre y vuelve a chillar y lloriquear en el pecho del rubio una vez más. Sus gritos comenzaban a ponerse considerablemente fuertes y no solo lastimaban los oídos de Bakugou tan temprano en el día, sino que también eran una preocupación para sus vecinos y él no quería que nadie golpeara contra su puerta para comenzar también a gritar en su cara. Por supuesto, también era ruidoso al gritarle al pelirrojo, pero nada de eso pasaría si Kirishima dejara de ser tan malditamente pegajoso.

Como no quiere lidiar con ninguna consecuencia o confrontación con otros seres, Bakugou se rinde por completo y se deja caer como peso muerto en el suelo antes de sujetar el cabello escarlata del tritón en puñados para tirar de el sin piedad en todas las direcciones. —¡¿Puedes callarte?! ¡Los vecinos te escucharán! ¡Son las siete de la mañana!

—¡Katsuki! —Grita Kirishima y finalmente se aleja, sentándose entre las piernas de Bakugou y golpea sus manos palmeadas hacia abajo junto a las caderas del rubio. Mira los ojos rojos de Bakugou con los suyos y se queja con fuerza, adorables ojos de cachorro y una mueca que adorna sus facciones. _¡No me dejes solo! ¡Quédate y vamos a pasar tiempo juntos!_

—Ugh... —Bakugou gime e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el piso con la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Aprieta los ojos cerrados y levanta las manos para presionar el talón de sus palmas contra sus ojos. —No tengo tiempo para esto maldita sea. Solo tengo dos malditas clases a las que asistir hoy y eso es todo... Bueno, aparte de ir a trabajar, pero es por la tarde, así que ten paciencia conmigo unas horas y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

Él quita sus manos de sus ojos y las abre para ver que la cara de Kirishima no ha cambiado un poco, pero esta vez frunció el ceño y sus manos se apretaron y se estrujaron con impaciencia junto a las caderas del rubio. Viendo que esta puede ser su única oportunidad de escapar del área de control de Kirishima, Bakugou se escabulle cuidadosamente del tritón y se sienta frente a él. Se miran con cautela el uno al otro por un momento antes de que el pelirrojo se acerque más al rubio y tome la mano del hombre en su propia palma.

—Katsuki... Quédate. —Sus ojos rojos brillaban con esperanza y le agregaban demasiado poder a su cara de cachorro por lo que Bakugou rápidamente giró la cabeza antes de que pudiera someterse a Kirishima.

—...No, no puedo. Tengo que irme. —Bakugou murmura en voz baja mientras aprieta la mano de Kirishima. Él no quería arruinar su racha de asistencia perfecta, sino también porque su calificación podría verse afectada si se perdía demasiadas clases y definitivamente no quería que ese día fuera el comienzo de nada. _Si te saltas una clase una vez, es más probable que te la saltes de nuevo y te sientas menos culpable ... Si Eijirou intenta evitar que vuelva a ir, entonces es más probable que me quede si me la salto hoy. No es una buena idea... No importa cuánto quiera quedarme también._

—Katsu…

—¿Qué carajo quieres de mí? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso? —Bakugou interrumpe a Kirishima con un suspiro exasperado. Tenía que irse muy pronto, pero el tritón estaba en el camino de su salida pacífica... Tal vez si pudiera mantener al pelirrojo lo suficientemente distraído, podría correr por la puerta sin ser atrapado.

Con una nueva idea en mente, el rubio levanta una mano y comienza a acariciar suavemente el llameante cabello rojo de Kirishima, ocasionalmente masajeando su cuero cabelludo y el tritón comienza a ronronear de satisfacción. Él se adelanta y abraza a Bakugou en un fuerte abrazo y un leve pánico le recorre las venas. _¡Tengo que asegurarme de que no me abrace demasiado fuerte como para no poder escapar...!_ Bakugou abraza brevemente a Kirishima antes de alejarse casualmente y presionar el hombro del tritón para indicar que quería que el pelirrojo se tumbara. Kirishima ronronea fuertemente en su garganta y obedientemente se tumba con Bakugou siguiéndolo, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre el pelirrojo. Kirishima parecía tan feliz y convencido de que Bakugou planeaba quedarse y un dolor de culpa se formó en el corazón del rubio por engañarlo, pero realmente tenía que irse... Trataría mejor a su amante una vez que saliera de sus clases, pero por ahora... esto era necesario. Bakugou rápidamente mira su reloj en la sala de estar y lee las 7:14 a.m. Maldita sea. Estaba apretado de tiempo, pero si se iba pronto y corría al metro, todavía llegaría a tiempo.

Bakugou se lame los labios seductoramente y los ojos de Kirishima se posan en sus húmedos labios antes de lamer los suyos. Aún consciente del tiempo, Bakugou avanza rápidamente y golpea sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, buscando un beso apasionado y caliente lo suficientemente bueno como para distraer al tritón. Kirishima gime en el beso que intercambian, presionando su lengua contra la hendidura de los labios del hombre hasta que los separa y Bakugou comienza a deslizar su lengua dentro con entusiasmo. Ciertamente, en realidad era bastante caliente besar tan profundo y sexualmente a primera hora de la mañana y, para ser honesto, se estaba distrayendo de su plan original. Los labios de Kirishima eran suaves y cálidos, era difícil apartarse, pero sabía que era hora de detenerse.

El pelirrojo comenzó a retroceder en su beso con vigor y él se inclinó hacia arriba, tratando de sentarse e incluso cambiar sus posiciones para estar arriba, pero eso definitivamente era algo que Bakugou no iba a permitir. Lentamente, las manos de Kirishima estaban subiendo por los costados del rubio y se movían alrededor de su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera, Bakugou saltó bruscamente y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Con un movimiento suave, abre la puerta de par en par y sale corriendo, cerrándola detrás de él. Bakugou se sintió terriblemente mal por engañar a Kirishima, pero ya cometió el acto, por lo que trata de apartar el pensamiento de su mente y se apoya en la puerta. Él exhala un suspiro de alivio antes de que de repente siente un golpe en la puerta y la vibración del golpe empuja la puerta contra la parte posterior de su cabeza y sisea con un leve dolor.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Bakugou rápidamente empuja la puerta y la mira mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. Otro golpe en la puerta antes de que se convirtiera en un fuerte impacto y podía oír a Kirishima gorjeando y gimoteando detrás de la puerta. También podía decir que el pelirrojo giró y repitió sus acciones de golpear la puerta en apuros antes de darse la vuelta una vez más y repetir nuevamente porque podía escuchar el sonido de la cola muscular del tritón golpeando la puerta y las paredes con un poderoso impacto. Era evidente que Kirishima estaba revolcándose y la desagradable cantidad de ruido que causaba hacia que el terror explotara dentro del pecho de Bakugou como un incendio forestal

 _Oh mierda... Eso le parecerá extraño a la gente que pase por mi puerta y Eijirou es el tipo de persona que lo hace constantemente así que no va a parar hasta que yo regrese y ¡es muy ruidoso! ¡Mierda…!_ Bakugou se agarra el pelo y se frota con frustración cuando el pomo de la puerta gira de repente y se escucha un chasquido al abrirse antes de que Kirishima salga por la puerta. La boca del pelirrojo se abre para decir algo, pero Bakugou lo empuja de nuevo por impulso con una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de tener. Kirishima grita por el golpe, pero inmediatamente grita de alegría por tener al rubio de regreso con él. Bakugou se precipitó a través de la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de él antes de pisotear al pelirrojo sonriéndole en gran medida.

—¡Katsuki…!

—¡No, Eijirou! —Bakugou grita enojado y golpea con un poderoso puño la cabeza de Kirishima. —¡Chico malo!

Kirishima deja escapar un grito sorprendido con dolor y lleva sus manos hasta el bulto que se estaba formando en la parte superior de su cabeza y lloriquea a cabo, inocentemente mirando al rubio con sus grandes ojos.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, no puedo estar aquí más tiempo así que se un buen chico y no hagas más ruido mientras no estoy. —Dice Bakugou mientras agita las manos en un movimiento lento, bajando sus palmas para mostrarle a Kirishima que se mantenga en silencio. Sin embargo, Kirishima inclina su cabeza confundido y se levanta en un tono bajo de interrogación, acercándose rápidamente al rubio.

—¡No! —Grita Bakugou y Kirishima se congela en seco, observando al hombre muy de cerca. Con toda su atención en el rubio, Bakugou mira fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo y habla con voz clara: — _Quédate_.

Si Kirishima tuviera orejas de perro, se habrían bajado y aplastado por la decepción y un poco de dolor. Se deja caer hacia adelante y gime en silencio para sí mismo con los ojos bajos, antes de darse la vuelta y deslizarse rápidamente hacia el baño sin mirar una vez al rubio. _Oh Dios…_ El corazón de Bakugou se hundió en la reacción del pelirrojo y realmente quería llegar a clase a tiempo, pero sabía que no debía dejar a Kirishima solo como estaban las cosas ahora. Bakugou vuelve a mirar el reloj y esta vez definitivamente llegaría tarde a clase si no se apresura a resolver esto y correr a toda velocidad hacia el metro. Se quita los zapatos y se apresura hacia el baño y el pelirrojo ya estaba tumbado en la bañera, sumergido en el agua de un lado y acurrucado hecho bolita de espaldas hacia Bakugou. El rubio se arrodilla al lado de la bañera y sumerge su mano en el agua para tocar el hombro del pelirrojo para llamar su atención, pero después de un momento, Kirishima sacude su hombro libre del contacto y permanece inmóvil de espaldas a él.

—... Vamos, Eijirou ... Sabes que no quise apartarte como si te odiara o algo así... —Bakugou dice cuidadosamente, pero no importa lo que diga, Kirishima no lo entenderá. Cuando se trataba de hablar, estaban indefinidamente separados por mundos y la mejor manera de entenderse sería comunicarse con sus cuerpos. Entonces agarra el brazo del tritón y con mucha fuerza, Bakugou lo arrastra hacia arriba y afuera de las aguas. Kirishima se sienta a regañadientes con la cabeza baja y sus ojos se mueven inquietantemente, evitando la mirada del rubio. Se frota la parte superior de su brazo con la otra mano palmeada con incomodidad y lloriquea débilmente por autoconciencia. Una mueca tira de las comisuras de los labios de Bakugou al ver al pelirrojo, esta inquieto, pero decide acercarse a la bañera para poder hablarle al tritón con una voz suave —Oye, mírame.

Kirishima no lo hace, en cambio levanta su cola como si un humano levantara sus rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante en su posición sentada hasta que Bakugou toca suavemente su barbilla para voltear su cabeza hacia su dirección.

—Vamos... No seas así. Mírame, Eijirou. —Bakugou habla en un tono tranquilizador y los ojos de Kirishima revolotearon vacilantes hasta que los levantó para mirar a los ojos del otro hombre antes de que el rubio se inclinara hacia adelante y presionara tiernamente sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo. Kirishima se empuja hacia adelante de una manera sutil y Bakugou sabía que ahora sería la oportunidad de tranquilizar al tritón, por lo que rompe el beso y mira los brillantes ojos rojos de Kirishima significativamente. Se ruboriza bajo la mirada del rubio e intenta alejarse de la vergüenza, pero Bakugou presiona rápidamente su frente contra la del pelirrojo y un grito casi inaudible escapa de los labios de Kirishima.

—Te amo ¿De acuerdo…? Nunca olvides eso, así que no seas tan tímido. No te estoy rechazando ni nada, solo tengo que ir a algún lado... pero... tú... no me entiendes, ¿verdad...? —Bakugou murmura hacia el final de su frase y un suspiro forzado sale de sus labios. Presionar sus frentes juntas no podía significar mucho, pero los detalles eran tan importantes como hablar para el pelirrojo. Esto comenzaba a ser doloroso. La falta de comunicación y la mala interpretación sobre su relación, Bakugou sabía que había que hacer algo al respecto. —Maldita sea... realmente necesito aprender cómo hablarte correctamente... Tal vez aprenda algunas cosas más de Todoroki...

Sus palabras escapan de su boca sin pensarlo, asumiendo que Kirishima no iba a entender una palabra de lo que dijo. Sus pensamientos fueron pronunciados en voz alta sin esfuerzo, pero Kirishima repentinamente se aleja y mira a Bakugou con un nuevo par de ojos brillantes.

—T-To... Todo...

—¿Qué? ¿Todoroki?

—¡Todoroohh...! Todorokii... ¡Todoroki! —Kirishima dice emocionado antes de que una serie de chirridos y chasquidos sonaran en su garganta. —¡Todoroki!

—¡¿Qué hay con él?! —Bakugou grita con un surco en sus cejas. _¿Cómo lo conoció Eijirou? Oh, espera... Cuando Todoroki dijo que haría que Eijirou fuera a la playa... ¿Lo trajo hasta ahí? Uf... Por supuesto que sí, por eso insistió tanto en que Eijirou estaría allí esa mañana._ Bakugou piensa y baja sus ojos en sus pensamientos. Todoroki hizo mucho por él y ni una sola vez le había agradecido. Ya sea por consejo, lenguaje corporal, juguetes sexuales, y por traer de vuelta al pelirrojo, Todoroki había ayudado a Bakugou más de lo que le hubiera gustado. El rubio se mueve incómodo en su lugar en el suelo de baldosas debido a una sensación de sedimentación que se hace prominente en su pecho ... se sintió en deuda y agradecido con el bastardo.

La mano mojada de Kirishima toca repentinamente la nuez de Adán de Bakugou y él se estremece ante el toque frío antes de lanzar sus agudos ojos rojos hacia el pelirrojo que toca su propia manzana de Adán y se estira suavemente. Repite sus acciones una vez más y el rubio instantáneamente supo lo que estaba tratando de decirle. —... ¿Quieres aprender también?

Sus ojos se habían ensanchado con un ligero impacto ante el deseo de Kirishima de comunicarse con el rubio y Kirishima confirmó su respuesta con una sonrisa angelical dirigida hacia él. Bakugou no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y él asintió con aprobación antes de acariciar suavemente el cabello del pelirrojo. —Bien, hagámoslo juntos.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclama Kirishima con entusiasmo y Bakugou se ríe de su adorable estallido antes de sumergir su brazo en el agua y presionar una de las caderas del tritón.

—Pero por ahora... Quédate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Kirishima asiente con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro antes de empujar contra el borde de la bañera para inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar los labios del rubio en un rápido beso casto.

—Está bien, me voy a ir ahora, así que sé bueno mientras estoy fuera. —Bakugou suelta una risa aireada y acaricia la cabeza de Kirishima una última vez antes de salir corriendo del baño y agarrar sus zapatos, saliendo por la puerta con solo sus calcetines puestos. Corrió todo el camino hasta el metro, pasando por exuberantes arbustos verdes y árboles altos. La brisa era agradable hoy y el sol estaba alto en el cielo sin una sola nube que lo ocultara. Flores florecieron en grandes cantidades en los árboles y la hierba por igual y todo fue mucho más bonito, más vibrante que cualquier otro día, por alguna razón... o tal vez no _era_ una razón... era porque Kirishima finalmente había regresado a Bakugou. Una sonrisa se extiende ampliamente en su rostro y corre hacia adelante, libre y sin una sola carga que lo agobiara. La ansiedad y la depresión que una vez lo habían atormentado todo este tiempo e incluso ayer se habían ido y Bakugou nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida.

El rubio corrió a toda velocidad por el campus de la universidad y cruzó las puertas de su salón de clases, causando que la mayoría, si no todos, los estudiantes giraran bruscamente la cabeza hacia el fuerte ruido que él creaba. Inclina levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa antes de encontrar rápidamente su asiento y tuvo bastante suerte porque el profesor no había llegado todavía. Bakugou finalmente se calza los zapatos, recibiendo miradas extrañas y dedos acusadores apuntando hacia él, pero él lo ignora. Saca su libreta y bolígrafo de su mochila para prepararse para la clase y piensa brevemente que esta mañana no fue tan mala como había pensado al principio. Claro que estaba retrasado y corrió sin sus zapatos puestos, pero el profesor también llegó tarde y tuvo que relacionarse con Kirishima y descubrió que el pelirrojo estaba tan dispuesto como él a aprender a hablar su idioma.

El rubio pasó sus dos clases con los pensamientos bombardeando su mente sobre los escenarios de Kirishima y él mismo hablando casualmente, abrazados y susurrando dulces palabras o simplemente dándose los buenos días y las buenas noches uno al otro... y tal vez también hablando sucio entre ellos, respirando ardientemente - oh dios... no podía esperar. Bakugou prácticamente vibraba en su asiento por la emoción, sacudiendo las piernas por la impaciencia de abandonar la clase y encontrar a Todoroki tan pronto como pudiera.

Una vez que la clase terminó y la segunda, después de que el profesor terminara la clase, Bakugou saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo del aula. Saco su teléfono celular y comienza a buscar el nombre de Todoroki a través de su lista de contactos cuando, al salir por las puertas del edificio, ve al hombre que estaba buscando junto a un hombre de pelo verde. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación seria, pero la energía fluye a través del cuerpo de Bakugou y se dirige hacia la pareja, independientemente de su situación.

—¡HEY MITAD-MITAD! —Ruge Bakugou mientras corre a toda velocidad hacia el hombre. Todoroki sacude la cabeza con sorpresa y sus ojos se abren levemente a la velocidad con la que el rubio corría hacia él. Su cuerpo se tensa de prepararse para el impacto, pero Bakugou cambia la dirección de su carrera y de repente el rubio había inmovilizado a Midoriya como su objetivo, levantándolo en el aire, balanceando los pies hacia atrás y listo para patear en cualquier momento. —¡LARGATE A LA CHINGADA DEKU, ESTÁS MOLESTANDO PEQUEÑA PERRA!

—¡UWAAH! —Gritó Midoriya con horror antes de que Bakugou le diera una patada, arrojando al pobre chico quien había aterrizando sobre su trasero a unos pocos pies de distancia de los otros dos.

—¡Midoriya…! —Todoroki comienza, volviéndose hacia el de pelo verde y apunto de correr hacia su lado cuando Bakugou se abalanza sobre él y lo inmoviliza en el piso. Todoroki cayó primero y la tierra voló por el impacto de sus cuerpos golpeando la tierra debajo de ellos. —¡Urk-! ¡Maldita sea Bakugou!

Todoroki gira la cabeza y mira de reojo al rubio sentado sobre su espalda. Él le mira de la manera más mortífera que puede y se apresura a hablar —¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Otros estudiantes que pasan brevemente vislumbran su clamor antes de alejarse rápidamente, temerosos de formar parte de su peligrosa interacción. Bakugou tenía una gran reputación en el campus como un hombre violento y alborotador, pero con altas calificaciones y nadie deseaba tener nada que ver con un tipo bastante poderoso como él. El rubio apreciaba tener una apariencia intimidatoria hacia los demás cuando quería que lo dejaran en paz, y ahora mismo era uno de esos momentos. Realmente quería aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad de atrapar a Todoroki en el campus. Rara vez lo ve fuera del trabajo, así que se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe a su manera maníaca —Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—De ninguna jodida manera. —Todoroki gruñe de irritación antes de mover el codo hacia atrás y golpear el costado de la caja torácica de Bakugou, lo suficiente como para frustrar al hombre y empujar al rubio fuera de su cuerpo. Se apartan el uno del otro y se ponen de pie, quitándose el polvo de la ropa y Midoriya se acerca al lado de Todoroki, preocupado. Todoroki le pregunta en silencio al hombre más pequeño si estaba bien antes de volver a mirar al rubio con ojos como dagas: —Ya te he ayudado mucho. Me debes tu maldita vida.

—Cállate, como si alguna vez le ofreciera mi vida a una perra de mierda como tú.

Todoroki frunce el ceño ante los nombres con los que Bakugou le llamó antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho y hablar en una declaración más que una pregunta: —¿De verdad quieres mi ayuda o no imbécil? Porque seguro no pareces sincero conmigo.

—Vete a la mierda. — Bakugou frunce el ceño con ferocidad hacia el hombre que tiene enfrente antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Todoroki y mirar ceñudo a Midoriya. El hombre más pequeño echa un vistazo entre los otros dos hombres e inclina la cabeza en ligera confusión antes de que Bakugou estalle explosivamente hacia él —¡LARGATE A LA CHINGADA DE AQUÍ DEKU! ¡INUTIL PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

—¿L-lo siento? —Midoriya hace una mueca ante el volumen del grito de Bakugou y mira a Todoroki para una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero Todoroki no le prestaba atención, más preocupado por el lenguaje despectivo del rubio que le estaba lanzando a su amante.

—Bakugou. —Todoroki gruñe bajo en su garganta y se interpone entre Midoriya y el hombre explosivo. —Cuida tu lenguaje.

—No quiero tenerlo cerca cuando tenga que decirte algo sobre el cabellos de mierda. —Bakugou mira bruscamente al hombre de pelo verde y Midoriya se estremece cuando el rubio prácticamente lo siseaba, los ojos fijos en el más pequeño. —De hecho, ¡lo _odio_ cuando está cerca de mí!

—Yo... me iré entonces. —Midoriya tímidamente señala hacia la izquierda y comienza a alejarse antes de que Todoroki lo agarre por los hombros y lo gire para enfrentarse el uno al otro.

—¡Espera, Midoriya...!

—¿T-Todoroki...?

—Llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Espera no. En realidad, te llamaré. Por favor, respóndeme, ¿bien...? —Todoroki pregunta suavemente con casi un toque de súplica en su voz y Midoriya mira fijamente a los ojos del hombre con preocupación antes de exhalar un suave aliento por la nariz y asiente lentamente.

—Bueno…

—Gracias... te veré más tarde —dice Todoroki mientras acaricia el pelo ondulado de Midoriya brevemente y acomoda su mejilla para besarlo de una manera demasiado sensual como para molestar al rubio. Bakugou se encoge interiormente al ver a Midoriya cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer en el beso antes de separarse para irse corriendo con un rubor tan rojo como el cabello de Kirishima.

—Eso fue asqueroso —dice Bakugou con una mirada sucia dirigida hacia la figura en retirada de Midoriya.

—Lo que sea. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Dice Todoroki en un tono lleno de irritación, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y moviendo su peso hacia un lado.

—Kirishima quiere aprender a hablar el lenguaje humano y yo quiero aprender a hablar el suyo. Enséñanos. —Bakugou se queda quieto, pero Todoroki se burla con una breve carcajada.

—No puedes hablar su idioma.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—¿Sabes cómo ronronear?

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Tu puedes? —Bakugou lanza impulsivamente la pregunta directamente al hombre y lo lamenta de inmediato cuando Todoroki arquea una ceja sin impresionarse hacia él y se escucha un ronroneo bajo con pulsos rítmicos.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —Los labios de Todoroki se convierten en una sonrisa maliciosa y Bakugou quiere romperla en pedazos.

—... No. —El rubio admite a regañadientes y desvía la mirada.

—¿Puedes chillar? ¿Silbar? ¿Trinar con la garganta? —Todoroki pregunta rotundamente y Bakugou solo frunce y frunce el ceño en respuesta, demasiado orgulloso para decir que no otra vez. —Entonces buena suerte hablándole a Kirishima con su lengua materna. Solo ayúdalo a aprender el lenguaje humano y estarás bien.

—Hmph. Entonces enséñale.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué diablos no?

—Porque estoy ocupado. —Todoroki exhaló un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —... Puedes preguntarle a Yaoyorozu ya que ella también sabe sobre la gente del mar y probablemente reaccionará con calma cuando conozca a Kirishima. Ella también tiene mucho conocimiento y tiene la capacidad de enseñarle algo a alguien. Puedes confiar en ella.

—... Bien.

—Te visitare mañana por la noche... estoy ocupado hoy —dice Todoroki mientras mira hacia donde acaba de huir Midoriya. Bakugou mira a la distancia también antes de mirar a Todoroki y era notorio que estaba preocupado por algo, pero ya no quería molestar al hombre, por lo que se despidió en silencio.

—... Okay ... Nos vemos mañana entonces.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche en el trabajo, Bakugou le había contado a Yaoyorozu su situación en la mañana y le pidió ayuda para enseñarle a Kirishima cómo hablar su idioma y ella había extendido los brazos en el aire con una sonrisa brillante y aceptó la petición. Parecía muy apasionada por la enseñanza, pero también quería conocer a Kirishima y eso molestaba un poco al rubio, pero algo lo dejó sin aliento. Si Todoroki no podía hacerlo, entonces ella era la siguiente mejor opción y sabía que él mismo sería una mierda para enseñarle a Kirishima cualquier cosa, así que esto era necesario.

Ya era el día siguiente y Bakugou estaba corriendo por cuatro tramos de escaleras en su complejo de apartamentos para encontrarse con Yaoyorozu en el estacionamiento de enfrente. Los dos solo tenían clases matutinas hoy y estaban libres en este momento, así que acordaron reunirse en ese momento, aunque Yaoyorozu tendría que irse después de un tiempo para ir al trabajo, pero realmente no molestaba al rubio porque Todoroki había dicho que lo vería luego esa noche. Tan pronto como Bakugou llegó al estacionamiento, inmediatamente reconoció su costoso vehículo y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Cuando se acercó a ella, ella estaba sacando una gran bolsa llena de objetos misceláneos que parecían libros para niños y juguetes educativos, como letras de madera y rompecabezas.

—¿Compraste toda esta mierda o estaban simplemente tirados en tu habitación? —Bakugou anuncia y Yaoyorozu hace un ruido de sorpresa antes de volverse hacia él.

—¡Oh Bakugou! No te vi allí. —Ella cierra la puerta de su coche y rodea su vehículo antes de acercarse a él con un rebote en sus pasos. —Los compré solo por Kirishima. Lo ayudará a aprender muchas cosas básicas antes de que podamos pasar a leer libros.

—... ¿Cuánto costó todo esto? —Preguntó Bakugou mientras entrecerraba los ojos y hurgaba en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera, pero Yaoyorozu rápidamente agarra su muñeca para detenerlo y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no, está bien! No costó mucho. Además, quiero darle a Kirishima una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. —Yaoyorozu sonríe delicadamente hacia el rubio antes de agarrar las asas de su bolso de forma segura. —¡También le compré un juguete especial!

—¿Qué? Es un jodido adulto, ¿para qué necesita un juguete? Espera un maldito momento... ¿Te refieres a juguetes sexuales? ¡Ya tengo un montón de esos!

—¡N-no! —La cara de Yaoyorozu quema con un rojo brillante ante el giro que su conversación acaba de tomar. Agita sus manos frente a ella frenéticamente con un pánico en sus cejas. —¡No! Es como el juguete de un niño: Uhm un peluche, ¿sabes? Yo... es un regalo para él.

—O-oh... —La mandíbula de Bakugou se cerró con fuerza y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo como el de Yaoyorozu y se maldijo a sí mismo por sonrojarse ante algo como esto. _¿Para qué demonios necesitaba Kirishima un peluche, de todos modos...?_ Su mente cuestiona, pero no quería volver a comentar sobre el juguete, así que concluyo: —Vamos.

Él le hace una seña para que lo siga de cerca y cuando entran al ascensor, Yaoyorozu se ríe para sí misma y Bakugou arquea una ceja hacia ella. —¿Qué?

—No puedo esperar para conocer a Kirishima. —Ella ríe suavemente antes de volverse hacia el rubio con una expresión cuestionable. —¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con que lo vea?

—No. —Bakugou frunce el ceño y ella frunce el ceño con confusión y leve dolor, pero él continúa rápidamente mientras gira la cabeza —Pero necesito la ayuda, lo que sea.

El ascensor suena en el cuarto piso y salen de él en silencio mientras camina por el pasillo con ella siguiéndolo obedientemente hasta que están parados en la puerta.

—Eijirou. —Bakugou dice en voz alta y después de un momento, pueden escuchar a Kirishima arrullar al otro lado de la puerta. Una sonrisa estalla en los labios del rubio y él susurra por lo bajo. —Ahí tienes.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿era él? ¡Ah, no puedo esperar...! —Exclama Yaoyorozu en voz baja mientras aplaude suavemente con sus manos en una contenida excitación. Bakugou rueda sus ojos hacia ella y abre la puerta antes de abrirla ligeramente para ver un gran ojo que lo mira a través de la rendija.

—¿Katsuki? —Kirishima dice con voz preocupada, olfateando el aire con cautela.

—Hola. Traje a alguien, para que no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? —Bakugou abre la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente como para empujar su pie y empujar el cuerpo de Kirishima para hacer que el pelirrojo se aleje de la puerta y el tritón lo hace. Él arrastra su cuerpo hasta la sala y se sienta en silencio, mirando fijamente a la entrada principal. Kirishima probablemente ya sabía que había otra persona alrededor, a través del aroma y la presencia.

—Está bien, entremos. —Bakugou le dice a Yaoyorozu antes de abrir la puerta para que ambos entren, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Kirishima mira ansiosamente entre ellos antes de que lloriquee por el rubio y Bakugou se mueve rápidamente para sentarse a su lado. Tan pronto como se dejó caer al suelo, el pelirrojo lo abrazó de inmediato en un fuerte abrazo alrededor de su cintura. —Whoa, ¿qué pasa? No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Bakugou rodea con fuerza a Kirishima para asegurarse de que no huiría y movió su otra mano hacia Yaoyorozu para que se acercara y ella lo hace. Ella se acerca a ellos en silencio y hace lo posible para parecer lo más inofensiva posible, pero Kirishima aún muestra sus dientes afilados hacia ella y gruñe humildemente antes de silbar y levantar la cola, aterrizandola en el piso con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Oye! —Bakugou mueve la frente del tritón y Kirishima inmediatamente se vuelve sumiso. Gime ruidosamente antes de acurrucarse en el cuerpo del rubio, clavando su rostro en el pecho de Bakugou y actuando como si eso fuera a esconderlo de la vista de Yaoyorozu. —Idiota. ¡Ella todavía puede verte!

—Uhm... Hola, Kirishima. Puedes llamarme Yaoyorozu. Yo... eh, voy a trabajar y a la escuela con Bakugou. —Intenta presentarse mientras deja su bolso sobre el suelo de madera y se sienta con cuidado frente al tritón. Kirishima gira la cabeza un poco y la mira, observando cada movimiento cuidadosamente con un ojo. Pero luego los tres se sentaron en un silencio incómodo, sin saber qué más decir o hacer cuando de repente una idea le golpea y se sienta derecha —¡Oh!

Kirishima se estremece en los brazos del rubio ante su exclamación y Bakugou rápidamente lo abraza cálidamente para ayudarlo a relajarse un poco. Él se revuelve y se mueve inquieto antes de mirar a Bakugou y el rubio habló con el tono más tranquilizador que puede tener: —Oye, oye... está bien. No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti.

Kirishima farfulla y gime para sí mismo antes de girar la cabeza para mirar en una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución a Yaoyorozu hurgando en su bolso. Ella saca un objeto tras otro y Kirishima observa a cada uno de ellos con interés hasta que Yaoyorozu saca el peluche que ella había estado buscando y se acerca un poco más al pelirrojo.

—Ten. Este es un regalo para ti, Kirishima. —Yaoyorozu dice con una dulce sonrisa sobre sus rasgos suaves y el tritón la mira a los ojos, estudiándola antes de enderezarse y tomar el regalo en sus manos palmeadas. Era un afelpado gatito rubio ceniza, adorable, con ojos cosidos y bigotes junto con una pequeña nariz en su cara. Kirishima gira el juguete y levanta cada una de sus extremidades con fascinación antes de terminar sosteniéndolo hacia atrás y boca abajo. Arrugó la cara confundido, pero Bakugou rápidamente tomó el juguete y se lo devolvió al pelirrojo para que este pudiera volver a ver su linda carita, sonrió alegremente y miró a Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa amable y su rostro se iluminó ante su reacción. —¿Te gusta? Se supone que es Bakugou.

—¿Qué mierda? —Responde Bakugou, estupefacto, antes de mirar el juguete y darse cuenta de que el color de su pelaje era similar al color de su propio cabello. —¿Se supone que es una especie de broma?

—No, tonto. —Yaoyorozu niega con la cabeza antes de acercarse un poco más al tritón y coloca sus manos sobre las suyas que estaban alrededor del juguete y se miran a los ojos antes de hablar con un propósito en sus expresiones. —Esto es para que lo mantengas y lo sostengas cuando Bakugou no esté cerca. Es un tipo muy ocupado que trabaja duro en la escuela y trabaja muchos turnos en Plus Ultra, por lo que podría irse una gran parte del día. El material es muy duradero, incluso puedes llevarlo de regreso al océano y todo estará bien.

Kirishima golpea suavemente la cara del gatito y mira hacia su par de ojos oscuros, arrullando suavemente antes de preguntar: —¿Bakugou?

—Sí, ese es Bakugou. —Yaoyorozu confirma con un asentimiento y Kirishima sonríe ampliamente antes de abrazar el peluche contra su fuerte pecho. Luego se inclina hacia adelante y toma una bocanada del aroma de Yaoyorozu y chilla emocionado antes de mirar al rubio como si reconociera su olor. El pelirrojo se mueve desde la comodidad del cálido abrazo de Bakugou y en su lugar se sienta junto a Yaoyorozu para cantar alegremente y ella le devolvería la sonrisa y le diría algunas palabras aquí y allá, pero no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a Yaoyorozu hablando amablemente con Kirishima. Ella era tan... generosa. Ese juguete no podría haber sido barato si el material era resistente al agua durante un largo período de tiempo... Una sensación similar de gratitud de esta mañana se apodera de su pecho y mira a su alrededor a los objetos dispuestos en el suelo. Había bloques de madera con cada letra del alfabeto tallada en ellos, pequeños juguetes de animales, libros ilustrados, y mucho más escondidos en su bolso de mano. Yaoyorozu fue increíblemente amable. _También_ era amable con Bakugou. Ella había sido la primera persona en ayudarlo con toda esta situación de los tritones, enseñándole sobre alfas y omegas. Luego ella vino y le entregó juguetes sexuales e incluso lo ayudo con un precio decente por su costoso collar y ahora esto. Ella nunca le dijo que no a él cuando él necesitaba su ayuda... y él había sido tan grosero con ella cada vez que ella mostraba preocupación por él...

Abrumado por la necesidad de expresar su gratitud hacia ella, Bakugou se revuelve en su lugar en el suelo antes de hablar en voz baja entre dientes. —Oye...

—¿Hmm? —Yaoyorozu se gira hacia él mientras tiene sus manos extendidas para que Kirishima inspeccione. —¿Qué ocurre Bakugou?

—Uh... Muchas gracias... por tu ayuda —dice Bakugou con los dientes apretados. Lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, pero nunca quiso decirlo en voz alta, por lo que trata de decir rápidamente el resto de sus agradecimientos antes de que su cerebro se cerrara y los insultos salieran volando de su boca en su lugar. —¡Hiciste mucho por los dos y... joder...! Solo... Gracias, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se abrieron en estado de shock y ella no pudo mover un solo músculo ante el rubio diciéndole palabras amables, a pesar de que acababa de gritar la última mitad de su frase. —U-uhm ... D-de nada...

Una pequeña sonrisa comienza a extenderse en sus labios y, de repente, Kirishima la abraza con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y ella jadea al tacto, pero comienza a reír en voz alta con el pelirrojo. Bakugou, sin embargo, no estaba muy contento con esto y se levantó de su posición sentada para separarlos.

—¡No la toques! ¡¿A quién crees que estás abrazando frente a _mí,_ eh?! —Bakugou grita enojado en la cara de Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo solo ríe alegremente antes de agarrar su juguete y abrazarlo de nuevo.

—¡Bakugou! —Exclama Kirishima alegremente mientras acaricia el peluche antes de abrazar al rubio y susurrar al oído con su voz angelical —Katsuki.

Un calor creciente se eleva en la superficie de las mejillas de Bakugou y siente un sonrojo que se vuelve rosa antes de apartar al tritón de él y aclararse la garganta —Vamos a seguir con esto y enséñale algunas cosas.

* * *

Yaoyorozu estaba enseñando a Kirishima el abecedario con los bloques de madera, moviéndolos para ponerlos en orden y el tritón observaba atentamente mientras repetía los sonidos detrás de ella. Bakugou, por otro lado, estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los tres con un menú simple de emparedados de huevo para Yaoyorozu y él, mientras que Kirishima comía pescado y verduras. Está por colocar rebanadas de jamón en sus sándwiches cuando Yaoyorozu lo llama desde la sala de estar.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —Bakugou entra pesadamente en la sala de estar. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba en la cocina. Era su zona de confort y prefería sumergirse en su trabajo cada vez que entraba en esa área.

—¡Kirishima aprendió la primera mitad del abecedario! ¿Quieres ver? —Le pregunta Yaoyorozu con destellos en los ojos y quería decir que no, pero Kirishima lo miraba con triunfo y éxito escritos en toda su cara, por lo que Bakugou asiente y el tritón dice la primera mitad del abecedario con gran fluidez y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por el pelirrojo.

—Buen chico, Eijirou —dice Bakugou con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. acariciaría la cabeza del tritón si no fuera porque se ensuciaría las manos para volver a cocinar, así que se quedó allí para felicitar a Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo se quejaba de la falta de reconocimiento y gemía buscando más. —¿Qué quieres de mí? No quiero tener que lavarme constantemente las manos para acariciarte si aprendes a gran velocidad.

Kirishima hace un puchero enojado y se inclina fuertemente hacia Yaoyorozu, cantando fuerte y asiente con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, lo cual Bakugou pensó que era bastante ridículo porque ni siquiera podía entenderlo. Ella solo conocía lo mismo que Bakugou y él sabía lo que quería Kirishima. Un premio.

—Bakugou. Él quiere una recompensa, así que debes hacer algo por él que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que continúe aprendiendo y algo que puedas darle en repetidas ocasiones. —Yaoyorozu dice con determinación en su expresión. —Este es un gran hito para él, así que dale algo que él quiera.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —Bakugou lanza un suspiro antes de enfrentar al pelirrojo de nuevo y se arrodilla frente a él. —Está bien, ¿qué quieres entonces?

Kirishima hace un sonido de trino en su garganta antes de cerrar los ojos y frunce los labios para besarlo y Bakugou retrocede con un feroz sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, aterrizando en su culo por alejarse tan abruptamente.

—¡D-de ninguna manera voy a besarte frente a ella! —Bakugou balbucea y se apresura hacia atrás. Kirishima abre los ojos y se queja por la actitud del rubio, acercándose a él con los labios aún fruncidos. Bakugou se encoge y se aparta del pelirrojo con vergüenza, pasando sus ojos por la habitación. —¡A-aléjate de mí...!

—¿Por qué es un problema besarlo? Todas las parejas se besan, Bakugou. —Yaoyorozu pregunta con una inclinación de su cabeza y una extraña mirada dirigida hacia el rubio.

—¡P-porque...! —Bakugou evita el contacto visual con los dos, pero Kirishima se inclinaba pesadamente contra él, presionando sus pechos cálidamente juntos y comenzaba a ser más difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando Kirishima estaba siendo tremendamente persistente para el beso. La espalda del rubio estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero no quería que lo inmovilizaran, por lo que lucha contra el peso del pelirrojo. —¡Basta, Eijirou...!

—Katsuki... —Kirishima gime y sus pupilas expandiendose en gran medida por el deseo.

—Solo bésale, Bakugou. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso aquí. —Yaoyorozu mira su reloj de pulsera y nota el tiempo que le queda antes de que ella tenga que ir al trabajo y levanta la mirada, dándole al rubio una mirada penetrante.

—¡Uf! ¡Bien...! —Bakugou suelta toda su fuerza y los dos caen al suelo de madera con el pelirrojo arriba. Kirishima sonríe deliciosamente antes de empujarse a si mismo en un beso profundo y Bakugou se empuja hacia atrás cuando de repente sintió un músculo mojado y resbaladizo deslizándose sobre su labio inferior. Reflexivamente, Bakugou empujó al tritón completamente fuera de él y se puso de pie, su cara ardiendo en un rojo brillante, —¡¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Sin lengua, estúpido idiota!

Kirishima se ríe ante su estado nervioso y Bakugou lo golpea en la cabeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo estalle en una risa aún más grande que antes y Yaoyorozu se une con una suave risa.

—¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? —Bakugou cavila antes de patear los bloques de madera en el suelo y deslizarlos hacia el pelirrojo mientras murmura en vergüenza por lo bajo. —Vete a aprender el resto del abecedario.

* * *

Bakugou pasó las siguientes horas constantemente presionando besos en los cálidos labios de Kirishima cada vez que obtenía algo correcto o aprendía algo nuevo. Inicialmente había pensado que los besos se volverían menos valiosos cuanto más los recibiera el tritón, pero cada vez que lograba algo, Kirishima volteaba su cabeza hacia Bakugou y lo miraba con esos ojos amorosos dirigidos solo al rubio y no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse bajo una mirada así. Eventualmente, ya era hora de que Yaoyorozu se fuera y volvieron a poner todo en la bolsa de mano, pero ella dejó que Kirishima se aferrara a él para que pudiera aprender por sí mismo antes de su próxima visita. Pasaron otras varias horas hidratándose en la bañera y repasando los animales y el abecedario que Kirishima aprendió, Todoroki llamó a su puerta y Bakugou le abrió para que entrara.

Tan pronto como entró en la periferia de Kirishima, el pelirrojo comenzó a dar vueltas con alegría, silbando y piando de alegría por haber hecho que el hombre lo visitara. Todoroki silba con pequeñas pausas mientras camina hacia el pelirrojo en la sala de estar y se sienta a su lado antes de deslizar sus cuellos el uno contra el otro y Kirishima abraza al hombre en un fuerte abrazo con Todoroki abrazándolo.

—¿Qué mierda? Deja de tocarlo. —Bakugou frunce el ceño antes de separarlos y hace un gesto con el pulgar sobre su hombro para señalar a la puerta de entrada. —Voy a salir un rato para comprar cosas para la cena. Cuida a Eijirou mientras estoy fuera.

—Claro. —Todoroki dice con un gesto de su mano y Kirishima comienza a hablarle al hombre en silbidos largos con pequeños intervalos aquí y allá y algunas veces él arrullaba y trinaba por momentos. Era muy extraño, pero también era fascinante ver a los dos hablar entre sí con fluidez y facilidad. Bakugou quería quedarse y mirar con diversión la conversación, pero tenía que prepararse la cena junto con conseguir un nuevo suministro de pescado fresco para Kirishima.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de estar fuera, Bakugou regresa a casa para ver a Kirishima mostrando la felpa que recibió de Yaoyorozu a Todoroki. Parecía estar diciéndole que se suponía que era Bakugou y Todoroki burlándose de él antes de mencionarle qué era una prueba.

—¡Gato! —Kirishima dice con confianza, entregándole el peluche a Todoroki, quien lo toma en sus manos y se ríe del pelirrojo antes de sonreír y depositarlo suavemente en el suelo.

—Sí, es un gato. Buen trabajo. —Todoroki luego comienza a sacar un juguete de la bolsa y se lo ofrece a Kirishima. —¿Qué es esto?

—¿Elefante? —Dice Kirishima mientras sostiene el juguete por su trompa y Todoroki maniobra la mano del pelirrojo para sostenerlo alrededor del medio del juguete antes de responder de nuevo.

—Si, bien. ¿Qué hay de este? —Todoroki procede a entregarle al tritón otro juguete y Kirishima duda mientras mordisquea ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Mmm... ¿pollo...? —Kirishima frunce el ceño hacia Todoroki y tira de las alas blancas del pájaro de juguete en sus palmas palmeadas antes de que el hombre se lo quite.

—Sí. —Todoroki sonríe contento y coloca los objetos de nuevo en la bolsa de tela. Le da una palmadita al pelirrojo en el hombro por sus esfuerzos y Kirishima se alegra de los elogios. —Te sale natural. Después de esto, podrás aprender cosas que no son físicas y tal vez puedas mantener una conversación con Bakugou después de aprender un poco de vocabulario junto con estructuras básicas de gramática y oraciones.

Todoroki continúa hablando en una mezcla de lenguaje humano con lenguaje de gente del mar y Bakugou hace lo mejor para no interrumpirlos. Coloca rápidamente sus bolsas de plástico en las encimeras de la cocina y comienza a poner todo en el lugar preciso, ya sea en los armarios, el refrigerador, el congelador o en las encimeras. El rubio dejó que los otros dos continuaran en sus asuntos mientras limpiaba sus comestibles cuando Todoroki le gritó.

—Bakugou, él quiere saber cuándo volverá Yaoyorozu.

—Uh... no sé. —Bakugou dice mientras guarda el último artículo en un cajón y se dirige al salón para unirse a los demás. En ese momento, Kirishima habló en alternancia entre gorjeos, silbidos y bromas a Todoroki y el hombre se ríe, haciendo que el rubio sospeche de su conversación. —¿Qué demonios dijo él?

—Dijo que Yaoyorozu tiene manos muy suaves en comparación con las tuyas que son ásperas. Probablemente porque ella es una mujer y tú eres un hombre.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Bakugou grita, repentinamente cohibido por sus manos y las clava en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Kirsihima luego comienza a arrullar suavemente con unos pocos chirridos al final y el rubio mueve sus ojos hacia Todoroki en busca de una respuesta.

—Él dice que Yaoyorozu también es bonita.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Soy tu maldito novio, esposo o lo que sea! ¡No deberías hablar tan bien de los demás! ¡Joder! —Bakugou agarra puñados de su pelo rojo y tira bruscamente de él, enviando una gran cantidad de dolor al cuero cabelludo del tritón. Kirishima lloriquea y mira a Todoroki en busca de ayuda y una necesidad de traducción y el hombre decide ayudar. Con solo unos pocos clics y un silbido largo con tonos altos y graves mezclados con pausas, Todoroki le dice a Kirishima lo que dijo el rubio y el tritón solo se ríe y suelta una serie de silbidos y trinos, dándole a Bakugou una mirada bastante sensual.

—¿Qué dijo...? —Bakugou gruñe mientras entrecierra sus ojos con sospecha hacia Kirishima, pero el pelirrojo lo mira de arriba abajo antes de guiñarle un ojo y lamer sus labios seductoramente.

—Dijo que eres demasiado sensual como para dejarte ir así que no te preocupes por la competencia. —Todoroki le sonríe al rubio y un sonrojo al instante rocía las mejillas de Bakugou por escuchar palabras dirigidas hacia él y no son las palabras de alguien más, sino las de Kirishima. Ni una sola vez se le había dado la oportunidad de escuchar al pelirrojo decir su opinión sobre él porque no podían comunicarse y ahora se sentía extremadamente feliz y atolondrado porque Kirishima pensó que era sensual. El rubor en sus mejillas se volvió más brillante y estaba a punto de regresar a la cocina cuando Todoroki decidió bromear con él —¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás sonrojado?

—¡C-cállate! —Tartamudea Bakugou y se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear como un idiota con un rubor rojo quemando sus mejillas. Todoroki se rió de su respuesta e irritó al rubio. Bakugou golpea fuerte con los pies en el piso de madera para atraer la atención del hombre y una vez que Todoroki lo estaba mirando, el rubio señaló hacia la puerta de su casa y gritó: —¡Largate de aquí ya!

Todoroki se burla del estado avergonzado del rubio antes de voltearse hacia Kirishima y el pelirrojo se endereza suavemente con la decepción presente en su expresión facial. Todoroki vuelve a acariciar su hombro y hablan en voz baja el uno al otro antes de que el tritón abrace al hombre alrededor de su cuello y lo abrace con fuerza, tratando de enviar tantas emociones como pueda a través del abrazo. Bakugou podía decir por el surco en las cejas de Kirishima que estaba agradecido con Todoroki por haberlo traído aquí y ver a los dos abrazándose hizo que Bakugou también quisiera darle las gracias. Tal vez fue porque hoy fue el día en que Kirishima llegó a casa y se sintió obligado a decirle a todos que estaba agradecido por su apoyo y ayuda en su situación con el tritón. De cualquier manera, Bakugou finalmente le agradecería más al otro hombre esta vez. Todoroki rompe el abrazo y se despide de Kirishima y se abre paso por la puerta con Bakugou siguiéndolo, saliendo a la fresca brisa afuera y cerrando la puerta ligeramente detrás de él. Bakugou se inquieta nuevamente como lo hizo frente a Yaoyorozu y Todoroki espera pacientemente a que el rubio diga lo que necesita.

—... Oye, mitad-mitad. —Bakugou se levanta y mira al otro hombre que inclina la cabeza con ligera curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—...

—...

—… Gracias…

—... ¿Huh? Por qué... espera... ¿Qué? —Todoroki dice estupefacto, inseguro de lo que quiso decir el rubio.

—¡Dije, gracias, maldición...! —Bakugou frunce el ceño con enojo y mira a Todoroki antes de que se suavice y el rubio lo detenga frente a él. —Gracias por todo…

—... —Los ojos de Todoroki se ensancharon en leve sorpresa antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura y sonreír como si estuviera a punto de molestar a Bakugou, pero su rostro refleja una dulce sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza una vez al rubio —No hay problema.

—Bien, ahora vete de mi apartamento.

—Lo que sea. —Todoroki se ríe y se da vuelta para alejarse, pero primero echa un vistazo de reojo a Bakugou. —Nos vemos en el trabajo.

—Sí. —Bakugou le dice adiós al hombre y observa a Todoroki alejarse hasta que está detrás de las puertas del ascensor, justo al final del pasillo. Él exhala fuertemente y respira profundamente antes de regresar al apartamento, Kirishima se había deslizado hasta la puerta.

—¡Katsuki! —Kirishima grita con sus brazos extendidos hacia el rubio y Bakugou se sienta en el suelo, permitiendo que el pelirrojo coloque sus brazos perezosamente sobre sus hombros y se miran a los ojos antes de que Bakugou rompa el silencio y lo interrogue.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo. —Kirishima sonríe de esa forma tan brillante como el sol que siempre lo hizo sentir bien y el corazón de Bakugou se sintió como si hubiera dejado de latir.

—¿Q-qué...?

—¡Te amo, Katsuki! —Grita Kirishima con entusiasmo antes de cerrar sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio y Bakugou se llenó de sentimientos de emoción, alegría y... amor. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En esa dulce y angelical voz suya, Kirishima acaba de decirle que estaba enamorado de él. Bakugou no podía tener suficiente de esto. Hace un momento, lo había llamado sensual ¿y ahora esto? Maldita sea... Su mente se sintió impresionada por la fluidez con la que Kirishima hablaba.

Bakugou abraza al tritón en un apretón aplastante antes de retroceder ligeramente y Kirishima lo mira a los ojos de la manera amorosa que siempre lo hizo. Pupilas hinchadas, cejas relajadas y una sonrisa delicada en los labios. Bakugou esperó que estuviera mirando al pelirrojo de la misma manera antes de presionar su frente contra el pelirrojo, empujando levemente.

 _Yo también te amo, Eijirou._

El rubor regresa a sus mejillas y frunce el ceño antes de murmurar en voz baja. —Todoroki, bastardo... Le enseñaste esas palabras, ¿verdad?

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando rápidamente, llenos de mimos y momentos íntimos entre Bakugou y Kirishima junto con Yaoyorozu y Todoroki visitando ocasionalmente al pelirrojo para ayudarlo a avanzar en el lenguaje humano. Las lecciones con Todoroki fueron mucho más fáciles porque pudo comunicarse y traducir fácilmente a Kirishima, pero Todoroki siempre estaba ocupado haciendo algo así que sus visitas eran mucho menos frecuentes que las de Yaoyorozu. Ella venía con frecuencia y la mujer realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, aprendía muchos vocabularios y, al mismo tiempo, los utilizaba y mantenía una verdadera conversación. Lo visitaban cada vez que tenían tiempo libre y el propio Bakugou le enseñaba algunas cosas a Kirishima y el tritón había disfrutado de las lecciones con el rubio más porque sería recompensado con besos confiados e incluso extendiéndose más allá para terminar en sesiones de trabajos manuales o felaciones. La mejor recompensa que recibió Kirishima fue el sexo, y eso fue porque habían jugado un poco y habían intentado hablar sucio, y afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, Bakugou estaba extremadamente cachondo y follaron durante toda la noche.

Sin embargo, sus conversaciones tenían que terminar en algún momento tarde o temprano, llegó a mediados de otoño antes de que lo supieran, Kirishima necesitaba migrar con su rebaño. Bakugou llevó al hombre a través de su camino secreto otra vez y suavemente lo colocó en el océano. Compartieron palabras dulces en el espacio entre sus cuerpos y se besaron apasionadamente antes de que Bakugou dejara que el hombre se fuera a casa, confiado en esperar que llegara el verano porque sabía que Kirishima iba a regresar esta vez.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- Todos van a la misma universidad, que es también la razón por la que trabajan en Plus Ultra y viven cerca unos de otros debido a la proximidad de la escuela y el trabajo. Estoy segura de que dije esto antes, pero consideren esto como un repaso.

\- Inicialmente, Kirishima tenía cuidado con Yaoyorozu porque era otro ser humano a su alrededor, pero después de que tuviera un olor claro y adecuado de ella, reconoce el olor que estaba en Bakugou antes y reaccionó amablemente hacia ella (véase el Capítulo 5 para cuando tocó a Bakugou y al capítulo 6 cuando Kirishima olfateó a Bakugou, que a su vez eran olores de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu).

En el próximo capitulo habrá un lapso de tiempo hasta el próximo verano y además la semana de celo ha llegado. Todoroki da algunas palabras de consejo para Bakugou antes de que los momentos sexuales sucedan uno tras otro. ¿No estás cansado Bakugou?

Espero verlos pronto. KUUHAKU FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) ง


	20. Vence al calor

Esta obra NO es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora xX_KUUHAKU_Xx de su obra original "Communicate With Your Body"

El link original de la obra: (h t t p) : / / archive of our own (. O r g) / Works /7519189

Si saben ingles les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen a leerlo, es precioso! 1000000/10

El link del Tumblr de la autora: (h t t p) : / / xkuuhakux . Tumblr . com

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen:**

—Mmm, me gusta como suena eso. —Kirishima gruñe en voz baja en su garganta. —Pero esto es algo que hacemos la gente del mar, así que acostúmbrate a ello. Estoy tratando de atraerte Katsuki...

O

La omisión de tiempo para el próximo verano y la semana de celo han llegado. Todoroki da algunas palabras de consejo a Bakugou antes de que las bombas sexuales sucedan una tras otra. ¿No estás cansado Bakugou?

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Lo siento, no he podido terminar esta serie con solo un último capítulo, pero me han atrapado muchas cosas, así que espero que me entiendan. Lo he estado preparando, simplemente no he tenido el tiempo para realmente sentarme y editarlo. Además, asegúrense de leer la última nota que tengo para todos ustedes en el próximo capítulo. Significaría todo el mundo si lo hicieran.

Síganme en Tumblr xkuuhakux (ノ 'ヮ') ノ *: · ゚ ✧

 **Capítulo 20: Vence al calor.**

El olor a granos de café y productos horneados inunda pesadamente el ambiente de bebidas amargas, pan dulce y muffins. Baristas y cajeros se agitaban detrás del mostrador para servir a sus clientes y el sonido del vapor, el crujido de los granos de café y el sonar de las bolsas de papel marrón que contenían dulces llenaban el ambiente de una prestigiosa cafetería. Había muchos más clientes entrando y saliendo de la tienda que la última vez que Bakugou había ido con Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, pero era mejor así. Estaba aquí para hablar con Todoroki por última vez antes de que comenzara la semana de celo, por lo que Bakugou prefería las conversaciones y las risas de los clientes al azar junto con los silencios de otros con auriculares en sus oídos mientras trabajaban en sus computadoras portátiles y bebían sus cafés. La música clásica sonaba en los parlantes y Bakugou se hundió cómodamente en su lujoso asiento antes de tomar un trago de su café. El líquido caliente hizo que su pecho se llenara de calor y suspira en paz.

Eso fue bueno.

Hoy, Todoroki había acordado reunirse con Bakugou en persona para darle algunos consejos con respecto a la semana de celo. El rubio ha estado pasando los últimos días preparándose para esta semana y Kirishima acababa de llegar hace dos días, por lo que Bakugou quería obtener algunos consejos más antes de que los dos tritones estuvieran en celo. Todoroki había estado contactando a Bakugou a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas hasta ahora y el hombre le había dicho que se tomara toda la semana libre del trabajo para que pudiera pasar cada minuto de su tiempo con Kirishima. Inicialmente, Bakugou se había opuesto a la idea porque era un adicto al trabajo, pero Todoroki se había reído y había dicho que el rubio iba a hacer mucho más trabajo en la cama de lo que haría en la cocina. El hombre le advirtió que esta semana de celo iba a ser un infierno para él, porque el año pasado Kirishima se abstuvo de estar con él, por lo que iba a estar muy excitado esta vez. Eso era todo lo que Bakugou necesitaba escuchar para decirle de inmediato al jefe que iba a estar de vacaciones durante ese tiempo y se lo recordó al hombre semanalmente, obteniendo permiso para dejar el trabajo. Sin embargo, requirió un gran esfuerzo porque Todoroki siempre tuvo esa semana libre ya que era conocido por ir de "vacaciones familiares", por lo que Bakugou era muy valioso para Plus Ultra, lo que a su vez hizo que fuera extremadamente difícil obtener tiempo libre del trabajo ya que Todoroki tampoco iría al trabajo, pero el rubio lo hizo posible. Un par de ofertas aquí y allá, además de intercambiar favores con sus compañeros de trabajo, cubrieron toda su semana de turnos.

Otro suspiro contenido se escapa de los labios de Bakugou y se mueve un poco más en su asiento, acomodándose en el cojín. Cuando levanta la vista desde su posición en la esquina de la cafetería, ve a Todoroki recibiendo su bebida en el mostrador y agradeciendo al barista antes de comenzar a acercarse al rubio.

—¿Estás listo? —Todoroki pregunta con una risita al final de su pregunta una vez que estuvo al alcance del rubio. Con un movimiento fluido, se desliza suavemente en el asiento frente al rubio y toma un sorbo de su café, mirando al hombre frente a él expectante.

—Diablos, no, joder. —Bakugou frunce el ceño antes de arrastrar su silla un poco hacia delante para acercarse al otro hombre, listo para que la conversación comience ahora. —¿Cuándo comienza tu celo?

—Probablemente esta noche, mañana o al día siguiente. Nunca lo sé.

—Suena como un problema. —Bakugou comenta con una mueca, pero Todoroki se encoge de hombros. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de la semana de celo o tal vez lo disfruta ahora que lo estaba pasando con Midoriya. —¿Deku lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Asqueroso. —Bakugou deja salir la lengua de su boca como si fuera a vomitar y Todoroki niega con la cabeza ante los actos más bien infantiles del rubio.

—Lo que sea, terminemos con esto porque no sé si el celo me golpeará antes de lo que predije. —Todoroki deja su café sobre la mesa y coloca sus antebrazos en la superficie de madera, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesito hacer, qué demonios necesito saber y qué diablos va a pasar? —Bakugou pregunta mientras deja su café en la mesa de madera para prestar toda su atención al hombre enfrente de él.

—Está bien, bueno, primero lo primero, te dije por teléfono que pusieras una botella de lubricante en cada área principal de tu apartamento como la cocina, la sala de estar, el dormitorio, el baño... —Todoroki murmura al final de su frase con un arco en su frente como si estuviera preguntando si Bakugou entendía lo que quería decir y el rubio asintió, sin necesidad de que Todoroki siguiera hablando. Se había asegurado de salir y comprar botellas pequeñas de lubricante de una tienda de conveniencia para hacer exactamente eso más temprano esta mañana. —Bien, bien. Te va a alegrar que lo hayas hecho porque una vez que empiece la semana de celo, llegará a Kirishima de repente así que prepárate si se pone cachondo de cero a cien realmente rápido. Tendrás dificultades para tratar de alejarte de él por un breve momento para tomar lubricante en otra habitación, así que esta es la mejor manera de evitar tener que lidiar con eso.

—Maldición. —Bakugou frunce el ceño ante el razonamiento detrás de tener mucho lubricante alrededor, pero desafortunadamente, Todoroki no estaba equivocado ni un poco. El rubio ya sabía por qué tenía que hacer eso, porque el hombre lo había dicho por teléfono, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Kirishima era realmente terco y aunque el pelirrojo y él eran igualmente fuertes, todavía era un dolor en el culo sacar los brazos del tritón de su cuerpo para levantarse e ir a algún lado por un momento. No solo eso, Kirishima ya de por si era meloso, pero ahora que iba a estar en celo, estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo sería aún más afectivamente molesto. Un murmullo de angustia deja su boca en voz baja antes de que acepte lo inevitable y continúe, —Bien, ¿qué más?

—La semana de calor consiste en deseos aleatorios de una necesidad de aparearse y esos momentos se llaman olas de calor. Las olas suceden durante toda la semana, aproximadamente de 15 a 30 veces al día, pero ya debes saberlo porque te lo dije hace unos días. —Todoroki levanta un poco las cejas en cuestión y Bakugou asiente con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El rubio se había vuelto loco cuando escuchó por primera vez al hombre decir con qué frecuencia Kirishima y él estarían cogiendo, pero ahora que semi-aceptaba la dura realidad de la semana de celo, Bakugou estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes, aunque todavía no quería tener que lidiar con eso.

—Ah, y las olas de calor pueden ocurrir mientras duermes también, así que, si te está molestando, deja que te folle. Me olvidé de decirte eso, ops. —Todoroki dice fácilmente mientras toma su café casualmente y hace girar el líquido dentro de la taza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo olvidaste algo así? ¡¿Entonces quieres que me quede allí tumbado y dejar que meta su polla en mi culo?! —Bakugou pregunta con incredulidad. Parecía ridículo, pero la seriedad del asentimiento de Todoroki en respuesta hace que el estómago del rubio se revuelva con perturbación.

—Sí, más o menos, así que lubrícate antes de dormir por las dudas, pero también porque te ayudará si ya estás un poco suelto y tienes lubricante dentro de ti, ya que lo más probable es que te sientas un poco desorientado cuando te despiertes. Deberías saberlo ahora, pero no dormirás normalmente esta semana, así que prepárate para solo tomar siestas. —Todoroki toma un par de sorbos de su café antes de exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción y continúa, —sugiero que te pongas un tapón anal para dormir todos los días. Eso lo hará más fácil para ti.

—Ughh... no quiero hacer eso. —Bakugou gruñe y golpea sus manos sobre su rostro por un rubor que se arrastra por sus mejillas ante la imagen de clavarse un tapón anal en el trasero y despertar para tener a Kirishima sobre él. Sus manos se arrastran hacia su pelo rubio ceniza y tira de ellos brevemente antes de dejar caer sus manos sobre la mesa y fruncir el ceño profundamente hacia Todoroki, —... ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?

—Uhh... —Todoroki inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y levanta la vista, tratando de pensar en más consejos que no había mencionado por teléfono. —Ah. No te molestes en tratar de ponerle un condón a Kirishima o incluso tratar de convencerlo de que se ponga uno porque no va a funcionar. Puedes intentarlo, pero vas a fallar. Lo garantizo.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Bakugou rechaza y golpea el respaldo de su silla. Ese era un punto increíblemente valioso que Todoroki había olvidado mencionar por completo. El rubio había esperado decirle a Kirishima que usara un condón durante toda esa semana, pero ahora que el hombre acababa de dejar caer una bomba sobre él, Bakugou no pudo evitar soltar un gemido angustiado y, con los dientes apretados, se forzó a decir: —Me estás diciendo que no tengo otra opción, _Ninguna en_ absoluto, ¿más que estar lleno de semen...? _SEMEN._

—Bueno, sí, más o menos. —Todoroki hace muecas, pero luego niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta de su falta de tacto y trata de responder a su pregunta: —Solo sácalo después de cada ola de calor y estarás bien. Eso es lo que hace Midoriya.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Bakugou recuerda la mención de Midoriya en todo eso. No necesitaba una imagen visual o un recordatorio de que esos dos tortolitos estaban follando, mientras que Bakugou mismo iba a ser penetrado por el culo como Midoriya. _¡¿Por qué estoy abajo como Deku, maldición?!_ La frustración y la irritación le mordisquean y le molestaba al saber que Midoriya y él estuvieran en la misma posición en términos sexuales, pero resuelve en su mente que probablemente sería mejor en el sexo de lo que el hombre de cabello verde podría alguna vez llegar a ser. De hecho, Bakugou _también_ sería un mejor pasivo de lo que Midoriya podría soñar.

—Oh, sí. —La voz de Todoroki rompe la línea de pensamiento de Bakugou y el rubio devuelve su atención al hombre que tiene enfrente, recordando por qué se conocieron en primer lugar. —Mientras más tiempo evites que Kirishima te toque, más difícil será que termine y, _confía en_ mí, no quieres que eso suceda porque es un proceso _largo_. Estarás follando hasta por una hora, así que cuando comience una ola de calor, solo haz el amor de inmediato antes de que la frustración sexual se acumule demasiado dentro de Kirishima. No importa cuán cansado estés, simplemente cojan.

Todoroki frunció el ceño y Bakugou pudo notar que este era probablemente uno de los consejos más serios que debería escuchar, por lo que exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de hacer una pregunta curiosa: —¿Tengo que tocarlo? ¿Como si no pudiera terminar solo por su cuenta?

—Él no querría hacerlo teniéndote ahí, _pero_ no pienses que puedes irte para que pueda lidiar con su calor por sí mismo. Sí, Kirishima pasó la semana de celo solo todos estos años antes de conocerte, pero el calor es menos intenso para cualquier persona que no tenga pareja. Pero dado que Kirishima tiene un compañero ahora, el calor es mucho más fuerte que antes porque es consciente de que tiene un compañero. Además... Ya dije esto, pero como el año pasado no estuvo contigo, este año probablemente será la semana más dura con la que tendrás que lidiar... Lo siento —Todoroki se disculpa, simpatiza con el pobre rubio y Bakugou cierra los ojos y maldice en voz alta ante su situación miserable.

—Maldición…!

—Todavía puedes masturbarlo o darle una mamada, pero por supuesto, él va a querer cogerte. La semana de celo es cuando la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales es abrumadora y los Alfas todo lo que quieren hacer es meterla dentro de alguien mientras que los omegas desean tener una polla dentro de ellos. Eso es literalmente lo que se siente. Es más fácil si dos gentes del mar están juntas ya que ambos se quieren mutuamente, pero ya que eres humano, necesitas estar dispuesto a aguantar esto durante siete días. —Todoroki señala con un dedo perezoso al rubio mientras bombardea más presión sobre él y Bakugou fruncen el ceño antes de que Todoroki continúe, —Quizás también quieras ser estratégico sobre todo esto. Si follas durante mucho tiempo antes de dormir, duraran un poco más sin sexo y deberías poder dormir un poco más.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Bakugou, más para sí mismo que para Todoroki mientras colocaba su codo sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en su mano. Todoroki asiente con la cabeza en respuesta a Bakugou, independientemente de si se trata de una pregunta retórica o no, y toma otro sorbo de su café antes de tender una mano en el aire para expresar otro punto.

—Además, si el orgasmo es realmente bueno, no tendrás que follar de nuevo durante un largo período de tiempo. Algo que debes apuntar ya que eres humano en lugar de omega. —Todoroki dice con un gesto de su mano y la despreocupación de sus acciones hace que Bakugou entrelace los ojos hacia el hombre con curiosidad y sospecha.

—¿No tienes olas de calor con frecuencia o algo así?

—No, porque Midoriya me satisface muy bien. —Todoroki dice antes de colocar el borde de la taza de café en sus labios y se ríe detrás de él, haciendo que Bakugou se estremezca interiormente hacia la pareja.

—¡Es jodidamente perturbador como el infierno, no quiero saber eso! —Bakugou comienza a actuar dramáticamente como si fuera a lanzar algo hasta que Todoroki lo patea debajo de la mesa para detener su repugnante reacción, pero con toda honestidad, realmente era repugnante imaginar a Midoriya haciendo cosas sexuales... Pero qué estaba haciendo él exactamente que los hiciera no coger tanto como lo harían si no fuera realmente bueno. —¿Con qué frecuencia son tus olas de calor, entonces?

—Uhh... No puedo decir una respuesta definitiva porque el año pasado fue mi primera vez con él, así que no tengo nada con qué compararlo. —Todoroki mira hacia un lado mientras intenta recordar o al menos calcular un número. —Creo que la menor cantidad de veces que lo hicimos en un día fue como... ¿10?

—¿Qué mierda? Eso es menos que el rango mínimo que me dijiste. —Bakugou frunce el ceño porque hace un momento, dijo que la cantidad de veces que las olas de calor ocurridas en un día estaban entre las 15 y 30. En ninguna parte se ubicaron 10 entre ese rango. Bakugou sigue frunciendo el ceño al hombre, pero Todoroki solo le sonríe y eso hace que el rubio sea aún más curioso en cuanto a lo que están haciendo. —¿Qué diablos está haciendo Deku que está haciendo que suceda?

—Esa información no te importa. A Kirishima probablemente le gustan cosas diferentes de lo que me gusta a mí.

—¿Eres un pervertido? —Bakugou lo ignora y le lanza una pregunta, pero Todoroki simplemente se reclina en su silla y se encoge de hombros antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café, sin dar pistas ni respuestas para el rubio. — _Oye_ , cuéntame qué es lo que te hace para poder dormir en paz.

—Idiota, los tritones no son tan diferentes de los humanos. Todos tenemos nuestros propios fetiches. Solo imagina los de Kirishima. —Todoroki frunce el ceño ante el rubio por su falta de conocimiento de lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba al pelirrojo, pero era cierto. Bakugou no estaba muy seguro de lo que le gustaba al tritón cuando se trataba de sexo. Solo habían hecho el amor unas cuantas veces, a menudo optando simplemente por hacer trabajos manuales o mamadas cuando estaban cachondos porque el tamaño de Kirishima era demasiado para que el rubio lo manejara cada vez que querían ponerse un poco juguetones.

—Ugh. No sé... —Bakugou se golpea la frente con el puño, tratando de inducir alguna forma de idea. _A Eijirou le gusta abrazar y tocar mucho. Él es del tipo que quiere mucha atención. Eso podría funcionar, pero ¿es eso suficiente? Probablemente no... Tal vez besarnos sea suficiente, realmente nos gusta besarnos... pero eso no empuja a nadie al límite y estalla, ¿o sí? Ughh... ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer?_ Bakugou comienza a golpear su cabeza con su puño en sucesiones más rápidas, hasta que la voz de Todoroki interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—Habla sucio con él.

—… ¿Qué?

—Intenta hablar sucio con él. Eso podría encenderlo.

—¿ _Te_ es suficiente con eso? —Bakugou lo intenta de nuevo, pero Todoroki solo pone los ojos en blanco, sin la más mínima indicación de su lenguaje corporal. Era extremadamente difícil leerlo cuando el hombre estaba completamente relajado y tranquilo.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte a pensar en cosas que le gustan a Kirishima, pero esto es probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti porque no lo conozco mucho pero también porque solo quiero irme a casa ahora —, afirma Todoroki simplemente sin tacto, sin endulzar o recubrir sus palabras, como de costumbre. El hombre probablemente quería ir a ver a Midoriya ahora.

—Uf... Bien... —se queja Bakugou mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Realmente quería más pistas sobre cómo podía reducir el número de veces que iba a ser follado, pero no ganó nada. La posibilidad de hacerlo hasta 30 veces al día amortiguaba su estado de ánimo y no estaba emocionado en absoluto por tener que hacer eso durante los siete días si el rubio no podía darle a Kirishima el mejor orgasmo que pudiera tener.

Terminando con su reunión y agotados de estar el uno con el otro, los dos dijeron sus despedidas antes de dirigirse en su propia dirección hacia sus casas. Todoroki se ofreció a llevarlo, pero Bakugou negó y en su lugar tomó su ruta habitual de viajar en el metro y caminar el resto de la distancia hasta su apartamento. A lo largo de su viaje a casa, trató de pensar en maneras que pudieran cambiar a Kirishima lo suficiente como para mantener su amor al mínimo todos los días, pero parecía imposible. Bakugou no confiaba en hablar sucio ni quería permitirse el lujo de hacerlo porque estaba demasiado avergonzado de hacer el acto, muy a su pesar. Preferiría mantener la boca cerrada o solo gemir por el pelirrojo y eso es todo. En ninguna parte de su cuerpo sintió una pizca de deseo de hablar sucio y la única forma en que podía hacerlo sin esfuerzo era si estaba borracho, pero Bakugou sabia lo mucho que Kirishima podría desanimarse por eso por lo cual aquello quedaba fuera de discusión.

La puerta de su departamento se abre a una sala de estar vacía y Kirishima no se encontraba por ningún lado. Bakugou se quita los zapatos en la entrada y echa un vistazo al baño, pero el pelirrojo tampoco estaba allí, así que prueba con su habitación y allí estaba el tritón, en su cama. Kirishima estaba profundamente dormido de lado con el gatito felpa que Yaoyorozu le regaló el año pasado como obsequio para él. También tenía varios libros a su alrededor, uno de los cuales se dejó abierto y Bakugou supuso que debía haberlo leído antes de quedarse dormido. Últimamente, Kirishima ha estado durmiendo en la cama de Bakugou cada que tenía la oportunidad, porque el rubio había cambiado las sábanas y la funda de almohada para que fueran de seda y al pelirrojo le gustaba la textura que tenía contra su piel sensible como tritón. Todoroki fue quien se lo recomendó a Bakugou y el rubio se permitió comprarlos solo para que Kirishima durmiera a su lado un poco más de lo normal antes de tener que ir a humedecerse en la bañera. Las sábanas y la funda de almohada eran caras, pero se dijo a sí mismo que iba a ser útil a la larga y seguramente fue una gran inversión. No solo eso, sino que, con toda honestidad, Bakugou había encontrado que el material era bastante placentero una vez que lo tendía sobre su cama porque la suave superficie contra la piel lo hacía sentir... sexy. Especialmente se sentía así cada vez que estaban alrededor de las piernas de Bakugou y se frotaban sensualmente contra la cara interna de sus muslos.

Bakugou sacude la cabeza para liberar el recuerdo e intenta alejar un ligero rubor que comienza a extenderse por sus mejillas antes de acercarse un paso a su cama, más cerca de Kirishima. El pecho del pelirrojo se levantó y cayó en profundo sueño con los labios ligeramente separados y la forma en que sostenía firmemente su juguete lo hacía verse absolutamente adorable. A veces era difícil olvidar que Kirishima no era tan inocente como aparentaba, incluso con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, su sonrisa brillante y su linda personalidad, porque, aunque poseía todas esas características, el tritón era extremadamente sexy, seductor y erótico. criatura mítica.

Ya era hora de que Bakugou dejara de mirar al pelirrojo, por lo que comenzó a cambiarse de ropa por un pijama más cómodo mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Abrió y cerró su armario lentamente y con cuidado, y parecía haber funcionado ya que Kirishima aún respiraba suavemente en su sueño. Una sonrisa se extiende en los labios de Bakugou en lo cómodo que debe estar el pelirrojo que ni siquiera se despertó con la presencia del rubio y Bakugou se ríe para sí mismo antes de inclinarse junto a la cama para sacar una gran bolsa de compras de debajo el colchón.

El contenido de la bolsa se derrama ruidosamente y Bakugou levanta bruscamente la vista para ver si Kirishima todavía estaba dormido y, afortunadamente para él, aun lo estaba. El rubio no estaba interesado en ser interrogado por el tritón sobre lo que estaba haciendo, así que ver al hombre aún dormido hizo que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se fuera tan pronto como llegó. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de la boca del hombre antes de que se relaje y mire dentro de la bolsa. Todas las cajas que contenían los juguetes sexuales se abrieron y se tiraron porque la pareja había experimentado con cada una de ellas, descubriendo cuáles preferían sobre otras. Rápidamente selecciona su favorito entre la gran cantidad de opciones que tenía dentro de las elegidas, el rubio escoge un vibrador, un consolador y un tapón anal. Antes de que Bakugou pudiera tener la oportunidad de sentirse tímido acerca de sus decisiones, empuja apresuradamente la bolsa de compras debajo del colchón y coloca los juguetes sexuales en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, junto a una botella de lubricante que ya está allí en la superficie de madera. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer para prepararse para la noche era deshacerse del hombre en su cama.

Bakugou tira del peluche en los brazos de Kirishima y el pelirrojo inconscientemente lo aprieta alrededor, murmurando en su sueño con un leve surco de sus cejas. En realidad, fue muy lindo de su parte hacer eso, pero en un momento como este, el rubio deseó que a Kirishima no le gustara tanto el juguete. El tritón se lo había llevado consigo cuando se fue a la migración y cuando lo trajo de vuelta, estaba completamente empapado en agua. Pero después de algunos lavados en la lavadora y secadora, el peluche estaba tan bueno como nuevo y el material estuvo a la altura de su reputación. Sin embargo, mientras se estaba limpiando, Kirishima se sentó al lado de las máquinas y esperó a que el peluche volviera a sus brazos y molestaba un poco a Bakugou para comenzar un pequeño fuego de celos de cómo el pelirrojo parecía gustarle más el peluche que él mismo

Esa llama de celos pareció arremeter repentinamente cuando Bakugou, sin saberlo, arrebata el juguete del abrazo de Kirishima con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de arrojarlo al suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado del mundo. Kirishima se despierta abruptamente por la ausencia de un objeto en sus brazos y parpadea alejando el sueño de sus ojos mientras mira alrededor de la habitación desorientado. Una vez que el pelirrojo llamó la atención de Bakugou, él hizo algunos ruidos con su garganta y se alejó del medio de la cama para dejar espacio a Bakugou y él fácilmente se acerca, acostado de costado junto al tritón y mirando a los ojos medio cerrados de Kirishima. Se arrastra más cerca del pelirrojo y toma sus brazos para enrollarlos alrededor de su cintura como si acabara de reemplazar el lugar del peluche y se sintió mucho mejor por ser el que estuviera en los brazos de Kirishima.

—Hey —dice Bakugou con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios por las adorables acciones del tritón frotando sus ojos con una mano y bostezando. Rápidamente golpea su cuello contra el de Kirishima y se da cuenta brevemente de que su olor estaba empezando a filtrarse. Debe ser una señal de que la semana de celo iba a comenzar pronto.

—Hey. —Kirishima le devuelve la sonrisa al rubio con una sonrisa propia. Su voz está un poco ronca y rasposa por el sueño, pero sonaba sexy en el oído del rubio, haciendo que su rostro se sintiera sutilmente caliente.

—¿Tenías sueño? —Pregunta Bakugou mientras levanta una mano para acariciar su cabello rojo brillante, pasando sus dedos por los suaves mechones. Cerrando los ojos en éxtasis, Kirishima asiente silenciosamente en respuesta antes de ronronear y acariciar la mano del rubio que ahora masajea el cuero cabelludo del tritón. —¿Como te sientes? ¿Ya sientes el celo?

—No, tal vez esta noche o algo así —murmura Kirishima y se acerca más al rubio, abrazándolo suavemente. Bakugou podía escuchar cómo la respiración del pelirrojo se hacía pareja, como si intentara volver a dormirse, pero el rubio no quería que se quedara allí más tiempo.

—Eijirou... —llama Bakugou y Kirishima solo gruñe en respuesta. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, pero el rubio no quería que se durmiera otra vez, especialmente porque Kirishima ya lo abrazaba con fuerza y en su cama, así que ahora probablemente sería la última oportunidad de Bakugou para echarlo. —Necesito que te vayas.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? —Ante la demanda directa de Bakugou, Kirishima muestra una expresión confusa hacia él. Él se aleja un poco y mira a la cara del rubio, pero Bakugou aparta rápidamente sus ojos, sintiendo un sonrojo que comienza a enrojecer sus mejillas.

—... Necesito prepararme.

—Oh. ¿Ya?

—Uh... Sí... —Bakugou se da vuelta con incomodidad y murmura para sí mismo, —El mitad-mitad me dijo que la semana de celo sería más fácil así...

—Oh, está bien. —Kirishima parpadea ante el rubio, no se inmuta ni siente la necesidad de salir de la habitación. —Entonces~ ¿por qué tengo que irme?

—¡P-porque… mierda! —Bakugou lo golpea en la cabeza y Kirishima se sobresalta antes de mirar bruscamente al rubio, desconcertado. —Estoy a punto de _masturbarme_. ¿No conoces el concepto de privacidad? ¡No quiero que me veas! ¡Eso es jodidamente embarazoso!

Kirishima frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia la cama por la confusión. —Quiero decir, entiendo lo que quieres decir con respecto a la privacidad, pero te tocaste delante de mí la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, así que~

—E-eso fue por... tu olor. —La cara de Bakugou inmediatamente se iluminó de un rojo brillante y su cuerpo se tensó cuando una sonrisa maliciosa bailó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces lo hago de nuevo?

—¡No, espera…! —Grita Bakugou antes de que sus palabras se cortaran por el penetrante aroma de Kirishima que goteaba fuertemente justo en frente de su rostro. La nariz de Bakugou estaba demasiado cerca del cuello del tritón e incluso sin tomar otro aliento, ya estaba debilitando sus músculos y dejando su visión un poco borrosa. —Aahh... Joder...

—¿Por qué no empiezas a prepararte ahora? —Kirishima gruñe en la oreja del rubio y acaricia sensualmente su cadera, haciendo que Bakugou gima al tacto. Su cuerpo ya estaba tibio por el olor, pero donde sea que el tritón lo tocara, se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo y el cuerpo de Bakugou gritaba por _más_.

—Hnnghh... —Quería luchar contra el impulso de hacer cosas sucias delante de Kirishima, a pesar de ser su amante, porque era vergonzoso meterse objetos en el culo sin salir corriendo de allí... pero el olor lo incitaba y el toque de Kirishima estaba haciendo que su corazón corriera de emoción. —E-está bien...

Bakugou se sienta y se desliza hasta el borde de la cama y deja que sus piernas cuelguen a un lado mientras se quita la ropa limpia de los pantalones y los calzoncillos. La tela de seda de las sábanas junto con el olor masculino de Kirishima lo despertaron e hizo que Bakugou rodara sus caderas, hundiendo su culo en el colchón para sentir esa suavidad, esa presión contra sus bolas. Gimió suavemente por lo suave de la tela de las sábanas de seda cuando de repente recordó que Kirishima todavía estaba allí. Rápidamente gira su cabeza y ve al tritón mirándolo con una sonrisa presumida antes de lamerse los labios lentamente por lo erótico que estaba Bakugou. Una oleada de pánico se mezcló con la excitación que surgió a través de su ser antes de que rápidamente levantara sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo sostuviera como si estuviera tratando de cubrirse.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? —La cara de Kirishima se vuelve en una mueca de decepción y arquea una ceja en cuestión hacia el hombre frente a él.

—¡Porque...! ¡ _Solo_ me estoy preparando idiota!

—Oh... bueno, no te prometo nada, nene. —Kirishima sonríe y guiña un ojo antes de acostarse, sintiéndose como en casa en la cama. Bakugou se sonroja ante el nombre que él le dio, pero lo deja ser solo porque están juntos, solos e íntimos.

—... Puedes ... Puedes mirarme. Sin embargo, nada más, ¿de acuerdo? —Bakugou le grita al pelirrojo con la esperanza de intimidarlo lo suficiente como para escucharlo, pero Kirishima solo se encoge de hombros y mira al rubio, esperando que comience su sesión en solitario.

Las orejas de Bakugou ardieron avergonzadas, pero él siguió adelante y se tumbó de espaldas, separando sus piernas y enganchando una de sus piernas alrededor de la cola de Kirishima por la falta de espacio en su cama, pero al pelirrojo parecía gustarle, así que Bakugou no le dio más importancia. Él procede a lubricar tres de sus dedos y lo baja al músculo fruncido entre su trasero, frotándose contra él antes de deslizarse fácilmente en dos dedos y uno más después de un tiempo. Empuja ligeramente, apuntando solo a cubrir el interior de su trasero y saca sus dedos para empujar lentamente el vibrador. Gimió por el ajuste apretado, pero le gustó lo completo que se sentía su trasero y convirtió la vibración a su velocidad media con solo presionar un botón en un dispositivo inalámbrico que sostenía.

Bakugou deja escapar un gemido tranquilo y sus ojos se cerraron con la sensación placentera que el vibrador le dio y sus caderas comenzaron a rodar. Kirishima ronronea a su lado y el rubio sintió que el hombre se le acercaba, colocando una mano en la mejilla de Bakugou para hacer que se enfrentara al pelirrojo y Kirishima presiona un beso en sus labios. Inicialmente, el rubio quiso gritarle por ser desobediente, pero los labios del pelirrojo eran tan suaves y se movieron contra los labios de Bakugou de una manera que no podía decir que no. Con solo presionar un botón, el rubio aumenta la velocidad del vibrador y comienza a jadear en sus besos, separándose frecuentemente para recuperar el aliento.

—Ahh... —Bakugou se estremece ligeramente antes de apartarse de las garras de Kirishima para quitar el vibrador y meter un consolador aún más grande dentro de él. Abre más las piernas para ayudar a acomodar el tamaño del consolador y una vez que estuvo completamente dentro en su culo, Bakugou lamió los labios de Kirishima y comenzaron a besarse con la boca abierta y deslizando sus lenguas calientes en la boca del otro. El rubio jadea agradablemente en el beso cuando de repente se queda sin aliento cuando Kirishima saca el consolador de su trasero solo para empujarlo de nuevo y Bakugou gime en voz alta, —Oh, joder... S-sigue así.

Empujan sus labios fervientemente el uno contra el otro y Kirishima se ríe, haciendo que Bakugou se incline ligeramente y le dé una mirada extraña. —Sabía que ibas a dejarme hacer lo que quisiera al final.

—Cierra la boca. —Bakugou golpea al pelirrojo en el abdomen antes de agarrar su antebrazo y tirar de él para hacer que el pelirrojo comience a empujar el consolador de nuevo. Kirishima cumple y mueve el consolador a un ritmo lento antes de aumentar la velocidad, justo como al rubio le gustaba y Bakugou gime eróticamente ante la sensación de empuje. Se escuchan ruidos sordos del lubricante y se quedan en ambos oídos antes de que una voz silenciosa que pertenece al rubio interrumpa.

—N-no más... Es-hahh... E-eso es suficiente. —Bakugou agarra la muñeca de Kirishima bombeando el consolador en él y el tritón detiene sus movimientos, pero frunce el ceño hacia el rubio.

—¿Por qué? ¿No se siente bien?

—Maldita sea, Eijirou... Obviamente se siente bien ¡Pero no es por eso que hice esto! —Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco y frunce el ceño al pelirrojo antes de tirar de la muñeca de Kirishima y el consolador se desliza con un pop húmedo. Rápidamente, Bakugou agarra el tapón anal que tenía antes y lo recubre generosamente con lubricante antes de empujarlo en su culo hasta que esté cómodamente sentado dentro de él. Era el tapón anal más grande y largo que poseía y, francamente, era el favorito de Bakugou por lo profundo que se hundía, pero también lo ayudó a prepararse para la polla aún más larga de Kirishima. Bakugou sacude el culo un poco para confirmar si está bien colocado y exhala un aliento relajante antes de mirar furiosamente al pelirrojo. —No estás cachondo ¿verdad? Porque no quiero sexo hasta que llegue tu primera ola de calor.

—Esta bien. Estoy excitado pero no tengo una erección ni nada. —Kirishima se ríe ligeramente y la tensión en el cuerpo de Bakugou parece haberse disipado de la declaración del tritón y se acerca más al pelirrojo, acurrucándose en su cuerpo. El hombre ronronea de satisfacción y el bajo estruendo hizo que su pecho vibrara sutilmente contra la mejilla del rubio. Bakugou suspira de nuevo en felicidad y Kirishima no pudo evitar sonreír antes de preguntar: —¿Vas a mantener el tapón anal allí por el resto del día?

—¿Huh?... Uh-uhm... Sí... —Bakugou se sonroja y refunfuña ante Kirishima en sombría anticipación por una mirada de crítica o comentario dirigido hacia él. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso es extraño o algo?

—¡N-no! —Kirishima se sonroja ligeramente y se rasca tímidamente el pómulo con su dedo índice. —Es algo sexy.

El rubor de Bakugou se volvió de un rojo intenso antes de apartar bruscamente la mirada y murmurar en voz baja: —Lo que sea...

—¿Pero no es incómodo?

—… No en realidad no. De hecho, se siente bien.

—Mmm eso me calienta.

—Cállate. —Bakugou murmura y Kirishima se ríe de él antes de colocar una mano palmeada en la cadera del rubio y acariciarlo suavemente. Bakugou mira hacia la cara del pelirrojo y las pupilas del tritón se centraron en gran medida, mirando al rubio de una manera amorosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Se sintió increíblemente especial y significativo para Kirishima. Hizo sonar su corazón con una sensación confusa y colocó su mano sobre la mano palmeada del pelirrojo en su cadera. —… ¿Estás emocionado?

—¿Sobre la semana de celo? Pregunta Kirishima y Bakugou asiente en respuesta. Sus ronroneos se hicieron más profundos y un poco más fuertes antes de hablar con la voz más afectuosa en la que el rubio lo había escuchado hablar alguna vez. —Por supuesto. He estado esperando toda mi vida para pasar la semana de celo con mi pareja. Todavía no puedo creer que finalmente pueda pasarla contigo.

—Y-yo tampoco... —Bakugou responde tímidamente y Kirishima lo mira con expresión ansiosa.

—¿Tienes miedo?... ¿Preocupación?

—No... pero creo que voy a jodidamente odiarlo. —Bakugou gime en fingida vejación antes de sonreír al pelirrojo y Kirishima se ríe angelicalmente y pellizca el trasero del rubio. Bakugou hace un ruido de protesta y sacude su trasero, haciendo que Kirishima suelte la piel flexible. Se burla del pelirrojo y se desliza más cerca de él, susurrando en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, —Sé gentil conmigo... ¿De acuerdo?

Si era posible, la expresión de Kirishima se volvió aún más cariñosa hacia él y Bakugou pudo sentir la afición que sentía hacia el rubio, haciéndole deslizar los ojos por la habitación con nerviosismo. El tritón abraza a Bakugou con seguridad y presiona sus labios sobre los del rubio y le susurra: —Lo intentaré.

* * *

Era bueno que el pelirrojo no le prometiera al rubio que sin duda sería amable con él porque, en la mitad de la noche, Bakugou se había despertado sobresaltado del tritón que le aplastaba el trasero y le mordisqueaba el cuello. El rubio se sentó en un apuro para traer algo de espacio entre ellos y para que su mente se reorganizara desde su estado de desorientación, pero Kirishima lo empujó hacia la cama sobre su espalda y el pelirrojo se deslizó entre sus piernas. Bakugou se quedó sin aliento a la velocidad con que se movían y trató de decirle al tritón que esperara por un momento, pero sus labios fueron capturados en un profundo y apasionado beso del pelirrojo.

—¡Mm-mngh...! —Bakugou aprieta los ojos con fuerza y frunce el ceño ante la presión que el tritón estaba aplicando en el beso. Sus labios se deslizaron uno contra el otro y sus lenguas bailaron en la boca del otro. Kirishima estaba siendo increíblemente agresivo en su beso y Bakugou no podía seguirle el ritmo. El pelirrojo estaba ahora pegado a la polla sensible del rubio y podía sentir la polla de Kirishima ya fuera de su raja y dura como una roca por la lujuria. Rápidamente se separan para tomar un respiro y antes de que el pelirrojo empujara por otro beso, Bakugou rápidamente habló, —¡R-reduce la velocidad...!

—No puedo... —Kirishima gruñe en la oreja de Bakugou, bocanadas de aire caliente que soplan con delicadeza contra él y se estremece por el toque cálido. Había algo emocionante y erótico en ser asaltado mientras dormía. Por supuesto, no le gustaría que nadie más se lo hiciera nunca, pero abrir las piernas al pelirrojo que lo atormentaba era algo caliente de ver. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la calidez que lo inundaba y él jadea cuando Kirishima le chupó y le mordió el cuello. Bakugou gime ruidosamente ante la sensación de chupones que se forman en sus puntos dulces hasta que Kirishima se levanta del rubio y lo mira con ojos nublados. —Quítate la ropa.

—J-joder... Está bien. —Bakugou inhala y exhala con dureza antes de esforzarse por quitarse toda la ropa. Trató de moverse lo más rápido que pudo, arrojando los artículos de ropa al suelo quién sabe a que lugar. Luego tira del tapón anal en su culo y la base más gruesa se resistió contra su agujero apretado pero logra salir y Bakugou rápidamente lo tiró a un lado también y volvió directamente a sus posiciones anteriores con el pelirrojo encima de él, entre sus piernas.

—Hueles tan bien Katsuki... como a sexo y deseo. Puedo olerlo directamente de tu cuerpo. —Kirishima gime y comienza a frotar todo su cuerpo sobre el rubio, moliendo la polla de Bakugou pero también moviendo su torso contra el suyo. —Haah... _Ohh_ , quiero todo de ti Katsuki... Hueles tan bien, te sientes tan bien... Enciende las luces, ¿quieres? Quiero verte y quiero que _solo_ me veas.

Kirishima gruñe posesivamente en el oído de Bakugou y el rubio inmediatamente enciende la lámpara en su mesita de noche para iluminar su habitación. La tenue iluminación hizo que su situación fuera aún más sexy de lo que era en la oscuridad y Kirishima comenzó a arrastrar sus ojos arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Bakugou hambriento antes de comenzar a tocarse. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos miraron fijamente a los ojos rojos del rubio y el tritón arrastró sus manos sensualmente sobre sus costados antes de rozar su prominente clavícula, su cincelada línea de la mandíbula, y subir a su cabello salvajemente espigado que Bakugou amaba mucho. Kirishima pasa sus dedos por su cabello hasta que sus manos palmeadas se juntan en la parte posterior de su cuello y flexiona sus músculos para el rubio y Bakugou no puede apartar sus ojos de sus bíceps y abdomen hasta su gran erección.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Kirishima ronronea seductoramente, trepando por el cuerpo del hombre con una expresión provocativa y un rubor extendido hacia el cuello del rubio porque sí... Realmente le gustó lo que vio.

—No tienes que presumir idiota, solo fóllame... —Bakugou murmura avergonzado pero aún no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo caliente del pelirrojo.

—Mmm, me gusta como suena eso. —Kirishima gruñe en voz baja en su garganta. —Pero esto es algo que hacemos la gente del mar, así que acostúmbrate a ello. Estoy tratando de atraerte Katsuki... congeniar contigo.

El corazón de Bakugou se aceleró con su voz profunda y quiso decirle que no tenía sentido tocarse, pero decidió simplemente estar de acuerdo con el pelirrojo y mirar a los ojos rojos del hombre, —C-considera que soy tuyo, Eijirou...

Kirishima ronronea de placer y se inclina para besar a Bakugou brevemente antes de sentarse y enganchar sus palmas de las manos debajo de las rodillas del rubio, empujándolos al pecho de Bakugou. El pelirrojo mira a su culo y el rubio se mueve nerviosamente bajo su mirada y estaba a punto de gritar avergonzado para seguir adelante, pero Kirishima arrastra su lengua húmeda contra él, lamiéndolo con avidez antes de empujar su lengua dentro y fuera del músculo fruncido.

—¡Ahh...! N-no tienes que hacer eso... ¡Detente ya...! —Los ojos de Bakugou recorrieron la habitación, inseguros de dónde mirar mientras jadeaban ligeramente desde el músculo retorciéndose que ingresaba a su cuerpo desde un lugar muy sensible. —Yo…ya estoy estirado, puedes ponerlo dentro...

—Mmm... solo quería probar. —Kirishima le gruñe al oído a Bakugou cuando se tumba en la cama junto a él. Las mejillas del rubio ardieron por lo que dijo y quedó tan aturdido por sus palabras lacónicas que su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y no salió una sola palabra. Kirishima sin embargo, se mueve fácilmente y acerca al rubio, acunándolo antes de cubrir su gran polla con lubricante y alineándose en el culo del rubio detrás de él, —... voy a ponerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bakugou solo asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente antes de agarrarse a las sábanas y arquea la espalda para empujar su culo hacia Kirishima para un mejor acceso. Quería estar lleno ya después de que se sacara el tapón anal. Se sintió vacío. Él quería plenitud, no. Él _necesitaba_ plenitud.

—D-date prisa... —Bakugou tartamudea silenciosamente por lo bajo y gira su cabeza un poco hacia el pelirrojo presionando detrás de él. Estaba ocupado bañando el cuello de Bakugou con besos dulces y mordiscos ligeros, pero obedece al hombre y enrolla un brazo debajo del cuerpo del rubio para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura, moviendo la otra mano debajo de una de las rodillas de Bakugou para levantar la pierna en el aire. Sin la necesidad de aferrarse a su erección, Kirishima lo lleva hacia el rubio y ambos cierran los ojos por lo apretado que estaba el conducto anal del rubio.

—Nn... Uhgh... E-Eijirou... —Los ojos de Bakugou se cerraron mientras el pene de Kirishima se desliza lentamente contra su interior hasta que la base de su pene golpea el exterior de su agujero y Bakugou le da un apretón.

—Ahh... eso se sintió bien Katsuki. —Kirishima gruñe agradablemente en su oído antes de lamer su lóbulo de la oreja y deja un camino de besos por el cuello de Bakugou hasta que muerde con fuerza, provocando un grito de asombro en los labios del rubio. Gruñe ante el dolor zumbante, pero fue sorprendentemente placentero también y Kirishima comienza a empujar suavemente al hombre, pero inmediatamente comenzó a acelerar y Bakugou se sorprendió por el salto repentino en la velocidad.

—¡¿W-woah, Eijirou...?! —Bakugou grita sorprendido y se agarra con más fuerza a la sábana antes de bajar la mano y bruscamente se masturba con la esperanza de correrse al mismo tiempo que Kirishima. —Nngh... ¡Joder...!

Una mezcla de excitación y pánico le recorría el pecho y se preguntó si iba a ser una larga ola de calor, pero Kirishima ya respiraba pesadamente detrás de él y envolvía su brazo más fuerte alrededor del centro del rubio y su pierna en el aire. _¿Ya se va a correr?_ Bakugou tuerce el cuello para mirar al pelirrojo y tenía los ojos cerrados, demasiado concentrados o inmerso en sus acciones, pero a juzgar por la forma en que sus embestidas eran erráticas, Bakugou sabía que estaba a punto de estallar. Está a punto de preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando cuando Kirishima de repente gime en voz alta y aprieta su agarre alrededor del rubio mientras empuja su pene dentro de Bakugou, hasta la base. El semen se derrama cálidamente en su culo y él se estremece por el fluido pegajoso que lo llenaba y después de algunos tirones más, Bakugou se vino de lo profundo que Kirishima estaba dentro de él. El semen blanco salió disparado de la punta de su polla y gritó suavemente por su liberación, el fluido espeso ensuciando su pecho y su mano, deslizándose y manchando sus sábanas de seda.

—Eso fue bastante rápido. —Bakugou comenta con deleite mientras golpea la cadera del pelirrojo para sacarlo y Kirishima escucha, haciendo que el semen se derrame y se acumule sobre la cama. Bakugou gira y comparten unos breves besos juntos antes de abrazar a Kirishima y coloca su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo y tararea, —Eso no fue tan malo. Pensé que sería mucho más loco que eso.

—Es solo porque ese fue el primero. —Kirishima se ríe alegremente y se vuelve boca abajo, respirando pesadamente y atrayendo a Bakugou con su movimiento. El rubio le deja arrastrar su cuerpo hacia él y se mueve para recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, frotando tiernamente el costado del tritón y ronronea al tacto. —No te hagas ilusiones, solo empeorará de aquí en adelante.

—Maldita sea... Bueno, como sea, ya sabíamos que vendría. —Bakugou murmura más para sí mismo que para Kirishima y de repente el pelirrojo comienza a reírse. —¿Qué?

—No es nada. —Kirishima se ríe de nuevo, pero Bakugou lo mira con suspicacia. —¡Bien, bien…! Lo siento... Estaba pensando en lo bueno que es estar en celo con un culo suave y apetecible como el tuyo en vez del frente de una sirena o un tritón.

—¡¿Q-qué diablos?! —Bakugou golpea rápidamente el costado de la cabeza de Kirishima y él grita ante la rápida bofetada que conecta con su carne.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! —Kirishima se queja y refunfuña antes de reír. —Quiero decir, pensé en eso la primera vez que tuvimos sexo también, sabes.

Los ojos de Bakugou se abren, su cara ardiendo ferozmente con un sonrojo y Kirishima se ríe ruidosamente de su expresión de asombro. —Suena muy travieso y sexy también. Me gusta el sonido de tu culo golpeándome la ingle y el lubricante lo hace sonar cada vez más fuerte...

—¡BUENO! ¡Es suficiente! Madre de Dios, ¡lo entiendo! Mierda, Eijirou... ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido, imbécil! —Bakugou se sienta abruptamente e intenta abandonar el lugar, pero el pelirrojo lo arrastra hacia la cama y luchan el uno contra el otro antes de que se convierta en tímidos y coquetos toques. Se abrazaron estrechamente en sus brazos y Kirishima esperó pacientemente a que el rubio se durmiera para poder regresar a su bañera y dormir también.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Bakugou, pudo dormir el resto de la noche sin otra interrupción, pero una vez que comenzó la mañana, Kirishima era extremadamente cariñoso y siempre seguía al rubio por todas partes. Si Bakugou quería tomar un vaso de agua, el pelirrojo deslizaría su cuerpo hasta la cocina y se apoyaría en la pierna del hombre y ronronearía fuertemente, a veces gimoteando si Bakugou no le daba palmadas en la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. El tritón no dejaba de hacerse notar y exigía la atención del rubio, interfiriendo deliberadamente con Bakugou viendo la televisión o mientras comía o dormía. Kirishima quería que lo acariciara, masajeara su cabeza, lo tocara, lo abrazara, lo besara y lo deseara.

Las olas de calor fueron lentas al principio, pero gradualmente comenzaron a ocurrir una tras otra sin apenas tiempo para recuperarse de ser follado hace unos momentos. El cuerpo de Bakugou estaba lleno de hematomas, mordiscos y chupones rojos y morados. Decoraron su piel blanca como la nieve con marcas apasionadas y posesivas y el rubio lo dejó pasar. Le gustaba ser marcado como propiedad de Kirishima y le encantaba la forma en que el tritón chupaba y besaba las áreas para hacerlas aún más oscuras que antes y las lamía tiernamente para reparar las heridas. El pelirrojo también dejó que el rubio lo marcara como quisiera y Bakugou fácilmente lo obliga a morder y darle chupetones junto con arrastrar sus uñas por la espalda de Kirishima cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. El tritón gemía ruidosamente y empujaba con vigor en Bakugou,

—¡Quiero todo de ti, Katsuki...! Quiero que te vuelvas _loco_ por mí. Quiero que me quieras tanto que no puedas vivir sin mí. Ahh Katsuki... Eres _tan_ perfecto. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Por favor, déjame tenerte... ¡Controlar cada parte de ti...! ¿Puedo tocarte así? Oh, _por_ favor, déjame... ¡Déjame tomar todo de ti…!

—¡Estás jodidamente obsesionado, Eijirou! —Bakugou respondía enojado al pelirrojo con un rubor ardiente en sus mejillas, pero aún así dejaba que el hombre hiciera lo que él deseaba. Él _quería_ que Kirishima lo tomara como propio, que tomara el control, inmovilizarlo, dominarlo, y hacerlo perteneciente al tritón. El rubio también había pensado mucho en el pelirrojo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado y renuente a decir en voz alta cualquiera de las cosas que había estado pensando. En vez de eso, optó por gemir cuando no pudo evitarlo y tocó a Kirishima cada vez que lo rogaba.

Todoroki le había dicho hace mucho tiempo por teléfono que si se abrazaban o se tocaban durante el día, ayudaría a reducir la intensidad de las olas de calor e incluso alargaría el tiempo entre cada ola. Bakugou trató de corresponder el afecto que Kirishima expresaba hacia él, pero ellos todavía trataban con 20 a 25 olas de calor al día. Algunos de ellos solo duraban unos minutos y terminaban como su primera ola de calor y otras veces, duraban una cantidad normal, pero incluso eso era mucho para manejar teniendo en cuenta que eran varias veces al día. Bakugou también comenzó a descuidar el uso de ropa en su totalidad, excepto sus boxers para al menos cubrir sus áreas privadas y evitar que el pelirrojo se excite solo por ver su cuerpo desnudo. La rápida sucesión de eventos hizo que al rubio le cueste quitarse la ropa constantemente solo para volver a ponérsela después de unos minutos y volver a desnudarse para otra ola de calor. No solo era algo estorboso, sino que también lo incomodaba cada vez que tenía líquido preseminal que se filtraba a través de sus calzoncillos y manchaba sus pantalones.

Por supuesto, hubo momentos en los que Bakugou solo quería que lo dejaran solo o que dejaran de hacer el amor con tanta frecuencia. La semana de celo era agotadora y el rubio estaba teniendo dificultades para caminar, y mucho menos para mantenerse de pie. Sus muslos se estaban atrofiando y sus caderas lastimadas por el agarre de Kirishima junto con solo ser embestido por los poderosos empujes del tritón. Le dolía la espalda también y solo quería acostarse pacíficamente sin molestarse, pero cada vez que se recostaba, Kirishima lo acariciaba y se acurrucaba estrechamente. Abrazarse juntos no era necesariamente un problema, pero era extremadamente molesto cuando el pelirrojo empujaba el cuerpo de Bakugou con demasiada brusquedad, exigiendo afecto cuando el rubio no quería hacer un esfuerzo para tocar al hombre en la oscuridad. Y a veces, levantaría a Kirishima e induciría otra ola de calor, justo como ahora.

—¿Podrías usar un jodido condón? —Bakugou ruge furiosamente al pelirrojo intentando separar las piernas del rubio, pero el hombre tenía sus rodillas fuertemente apretadas una contra la otra, evitando que el tritón se acercara a su trasero. Bakugou sabía que Todoroki dijo que no iba a funcionar, pero todavía quería al menos tratar de darle un condón porque estaba cansado de sacar el semen constantemente de su trasero, incluso tener que desenterrarlo. Estaría bien si eso fuera todo lo que tuviera que hacer, pero a veces, simplemente se sentaba o se paraba en alguna parte y de repente sentía el semen salir debido a cuán profundo estaba dentro de él.

—¿Qué es un condón? —Pregunta Kirishima frunciendo el ceño, deteniendo sus intentos de abrir las piernas del hombre. Ni una sola vez los dos usaron uno durante las relaciones sexuales, por lo que nunca se mencionó en primer lugar. A Bakugou le gustaba sentir la carne caliente del pene de Kirishima penetrándolo directamente y tener al tritón dentro, llenándolo de calor... pero definitivamente no tan a menudo como la semana de celo.

—¡Esto! —Dice Bakugou mientras se arrastra rápidamente hacia la mesita de luz y busca en el cajón el pequeño paquete. Él lo abre con un movimiento rápido y comienza a rodarlo sobre la polla del pelirrojo cuando Kirishima comienza a preocuparse por ello.

—No me gusta Katsuki.

—¡Me importa una puta mierda si te gusta o no te gusta! Estás haciendo un desastre en mi cama y en mí, así que solo ponte la maldita cosa. —Bakugou solo tuvo la oportunidad de rodar sobre él la mitad del condón cuando Kirishima lo quita directamente de su polla y lo arroja lejos, gruñendo en lujuria mezclado con irritación.

—Ka…

—¡No! No puedes tocarme hasta que te lo pongas. —Bakugou gruñe y mira peligrosamente al tritón antes de sumergir su mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar otro condón.

—Katsuki ... —Kirishima gruñe entre dientes apretados y el rubio no podía decir si estaba enojado o excitado por no poder tocarlo, pero esperaba que no fuera el último de los dos. Bakugou deliberadamente ignora al pelirrojo y trata de ponerle otro condón, pero aún no había podido rodarlo sobre la punta de su pene cuando Kirishima lo golpea. —¡Dije que no me gusta! Abre tus piernas para mí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡D-de ninguna manera voy a hacer eso! ¡Ponte un maldito condón primero! —Bakugou se acerca a la mesita de noche una vez más, pero Kirishima lo empuja hacia abajo sobre el colchón y le clava las muñecas al rubio por encima de la cabeza. —¡E-espera...!

—Katsuki, por favor... —Kirishima gime y mira desesperadamente a sus ojos rojos feroces con los suyos propios en gran medida nublados. —¿Por qué estás enojado? He sido un buen chico todo este tiempo, ¿no? Déjame tocarte, Katsuki... Por favor, sé mío. _Todo_ mío.

—E-Eijirou... ya soy tuyo. —Bakugou murmura mientras lucha contra el asimiento del pelirrojo pero sus músculos se debilitaron por el aroma abrumador de Kirishima junto con el hecho de que estaba extremadamente cansado de tener que ser follado una y otra vez estos últimos días.

—Entonces déjame hacerte el amor sin condón. Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo, Katsuki. —Kirishima gime de lujuria por el rubio y Bakugou no pudo evitar ceder ante el pelirrojo. Al final, Todoroki tenía razón sobre el condón porque Kirishima lo había logrado repetidamente y los Alfas eran persistentes en la naturaleza.

Hubo otras características sobre Kirishima que cambiaron ligeramente durante la semana de calor y una de ellas fue su hábito de comer. Normalmente, Kirishima comía grandes cantidades de comida y, justo antes de la semana de celo, el tritón comía el doble de lo habitual, pero durante esta semana, apenas comía. Parecía que era un aspecto físico de toda la experiencia de apareamiento, demasiado ocupado cogiendo como para tener tiempo para comer, así que su cuerpo retenía la grasa corporal y almacenaba la gran cantidad de comida que comía antes de que comenzara la semana. No parecía tener hambre, pero Bakugou era todo lo contrario. Estaba muriendo de hambre y constantemente hambriento por haber consumido casi todo lo que tenía por el día porque aún no había comido nada en una sola sentada. El sexo siguió interrumpiendo sus comidas y una vez, trató de comer mientras Kirishima estaba sobre él. Bakugou se movió para estar a cuatro patas y dejar que el tritón se lo follara al estilo perrito mientras trataba de clavar un tenedor en la pasta que tenía delante de él, pero Kirishima pasó su brazo por debajo del rubio y golpeó el cuenco. La pasta se derramó y ensució su suelo de madera con salsa marinara roja, haciendo que el rubio gritara una ráfaga de quejas al pelirrojo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Kirishima empujó la mitad de su espalda hacia abajo en el suelo y levantó su trasero en el aire antes de gruñir egoístamente en el oído de Bakugou.

—Préstame atención solo a mí. —La profunda voz de Kirishima resonó en el oído del rubio y gimió sumisamente bajo la poderosa conducta del Alfa.

No solo fue interrumpido por el sexo, sino que también ocurrió mientras Bakugou intentaba darse una ducha. Casi había terminado de enjuagar su cuerpo cuando Kirishima golpeó la puerta de cristal de la ducha. Estaba lloriqueando y molestando por el rubio y Bakugou apresuradamente cerró la corriente de agua para abrir la puerta antes de que el pelirrojo rompiera el cristal en pedazos. Tan pronto como él salió, Kirishima lo abrazó y empezaron a besarse antes de encontrarse en la bañera, follandose entre ellos con seriedad y salpicando agua en la bañera de porcelana y desordenadamente en el suelo de baldosas. Las embestidas de Kirishima eran mucho más fluidas en movimiento y mucho más fuertes en el agua de lo que eran cuando estaba al aire libre. Se sintió increíble, su enorme polla golpeando profundamente dentro de él mientras se frotaba sensualmente contra su próstata. La visión de Bakugou se volvió borrosa en éxtasis, pero el dolor en su culo le ahogó su estado de ánimo feliz. El lubricante que aplicaron en él y en la polla de Kirishima estaba comenzando a lavarse por el agua y algo del agua comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de él, lo que no se sintió nada agradable.

—J-joder... ¡Eijirou...! ¡Espera…! —Bakugou jadea, empujando una mano contra el pecho del pelirrojo para ayudar a indicar que el rubio quería que se detuviera, pero el tritón continuó empujándolo dentro de él.

—Sí bebé, ¿qué sucede? —Kirishima ronronea complacido y parecía realmente disfrutarlo, pero estaba empezando a ser difícil para Bakugou estar de acuerdo con toda esta escena de la bañera.

—Necesito más lubricante. —Comienza Bakugou y Kirishima rápidamente toma la botella en el suelo justo afuera de la bañera, se la da al rubio pero este niega con la cabeza frenéticamente. —E-en realidad. ¿Podemos salir de la bañera?

—¿Por qué? Lo estoy haciendo mucho mejor que en la cama. —El pelirrojo comenzó a morder y besar el cuello magullado del rubio y Bakugou se quedó sin aliento antes de gemir lascivamente en la oreja de Kirishima. Eso hizo que el tritón se excitara aún más y comenzó a presionar al rubio a un ritmo más rápido, pero eso solo hizo que el dolor en su trasero quemara un poco más.

—¡Unghh...! Sé que lo estás haciendo mejor... a mí también me gusta... —Bakugou murmura por lo bajo antes de continuar. —Pero el lubricante se está lavando debido al agua, así que... Me duele un poco.

Los ojos de Kirishima se abrieron con horror y Bakugou sabía que el pelirrojo se sentía terrible por hacerle eso al rubio, pero no dolía tanto como para que fuera preocupante. Simplemente ardió un poco más que el límite agradable, por lo que el rubio fue cuidadoso con su elección de palabras para seguir siendo directo, pero no hasta el punto de enloquecer al tritón. Kirishima tuvo un trauma con su incidente de violación y no quería cometer otra experiencia dolorosa para el rubio a pesar de que Bakugou ya lo había perdonado. Pero entendió de dónde venía la preocupación del pelirrojo, por lo que le susurró palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras a Kirishima mientras el tritón intentaba frenar el paso. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y se agarró a los bordes de la bañera hasta que sus caderas cesaron de moverse y miró a los ojos de Bakugou, hablando con un tono tenso, —Date prisa y _muévete_.

Bakugou inmediatamente se puso de pie, haciendo que la polla del pelirrojo saliera de él y gimió ante la sensación antes de saltar de la bañera para acostarse sobre su espalda en el suelo de baldosas, separando sus piernas. Rápidamente lubricó sus dedos y se los metió en el culo para cubrir sus entrañas al mismo tiempo que el tritón se había caído de la bañera y se había frotado también el lubricante en la polla. Kirishima rápidamente se alineó de nuevo en el agujero de Bakugou y se empujó dentro profundamente, provocando un gemido lascivo del hombre debajo de él.

—¡Aahh... joder! Esto se siente mucho mejor... —Bakugou había hablado mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado, pero pudo echar un vistazo a la expresión del tritón. Un destello de excitación se vio en sus penetrantes ojos rojos y el rubio notó que... Kirishima estaba excitado por lo que dijo.

Ese momento despertó el recuerdo de hablar con Todoroki sobre hablar sucio y Bakugou lo había olvidado por completo porque aún no había experimentado una sesión sexual alargada con Kirishima hasta hoy. Bakugou había salido a comprar solo algunos artículos para almorzar, pero había problemas con la caja registradora y terminó desaparecido durante unas dos horas debido a la demora y el viaje en el metro ya llevaba una hora en la tienda y de regreso.

Bakugou corrió a su apartamento presa del pánico y cuando irrumpió por la puerta, Kirishima estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo y jadeaba pesadamente. El rubio rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y gimió en voz alta, su polla goteaba mucho de líquido preseminal. Él estaba intensamente en celo y se vio privado de la liberación durante demasiado tiempo, así que se apresuraron a entrar en el dormitorio. Bakugou hizo todo lo posible para retroceder en cada ataque con el que Kirishima lo golpeó, pero el pelirrojo no se estaba corriendo y el rubio ya se había venido dos veces durante el tiempo que pasaron follando en su habitación. Todoroki no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que el proceso iba a ser terriblemente doloroso de tratar para ambos.

Bakugou rápidamente aprovecha su oportunidad para mirar su teléfono con ojos brumosos, medio cerrados para ver la hora. Habían estado follando durante unos 38 minutos y no podía creer lo irreal que era. El temor lo abrumaba y gime mientras se da una palmada en los ojos con una mano débil y se sobresalta por la sobreestimulación. Su próstata estaba muy sensible ahora y las lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de sus ojos del orgasmo después de otro orgasmo. Ya no podía sentir sus piernas, pero podía ver a través de su visión borrosa que temblaban a cada lado del cuerpo de Kirishima metiéndose en su culo.

—¡Ungh...! ¡Ahh... mi jodido Dios...! —Kirishima refunfuña en angustia por encima del rubio. Estaba respirando con dureza en el oído de Bakugou y le hizo temblar por la bocanada caliente de aire que soplaba contra él.

—H-hey... Ei…haah... Eijirou... —exhala Bakugou, completamente agotado y apenas capaz de formar las palabras adecuadas. Sus músculos se sentían adormecidos y como fideos de espagueti. Él casi no tenía control sobre ellos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto tampoco. Bakugou se sintió como si fuera un muñeco sexual en este momento para el tritón, acostado en la cama obedientemente y con las piernas abiertas para que él penetre en su culo sin resistencia. —¿E-estás casi terminando...?

—No. —Kirishima dice rotundamente antes de acostarse pesadamente sobre el pecho del rubio, deteniendo todos los movimientos y solo tomando un descanso de empujar tanto. Estaba claro que no estaba de buen humor, no porque Bakugou estuviera ausente temporalmente hace un tiempo, sino porque no pudo deshacerse de su liberación. —Urghh... Tan frustrante...

—¡Sí, yo también...! —Bakugou jadea ante el pene estancado de Kirishima que comienza a moverse otra vez, rozando su próstata repetidamente. Vira sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del pelirrojo y gime, —¿T-tu crees...? jaah... ¡ohh mierda...!

—¿Qué? Qué creo —Kirishima gruñe con impaciencia mientras continúa empujando a un ritmo increíblemente lento hacia el rubio.

Todavía estaba encima de Bakugou y solo movía sus caderas para empujar su polla dentro y fuera de su culo, pero el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Bakugou le dificultaba respirar. Él jadea con entradas agudas, —¿C-crees que estás cerca?

—No. Ni un poco... Madre de Dios ... Solo déjame venirme.

—Intenta.

Kirishima suspira a petición del hombre y se sienta medio dormido para comenzar a empujar al rubio a una velocidad rápida y Bakugou grita y lloriquea, agarrándose a las sábanas cuando el pelirrojo se detiene de repente y cae sobre él de nuevo, —¡Ughh! ¡Tan jodidamente molesto...! Estoy jodidamente cansado...

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Bakugou pregunta a través de jadeos erráticos, intentando tomar oxígeno pero sus pulmones se sentían colapsados. No podía soportar esto más, quería terminar con eso ya. —Dime lo que te gusta nngh... lo que t-te enciende...

—No lo sé. —Responde Kirishima sin pensarlo realmente. Se sienta nuevamente y comienza a empujar dentro y fuera del rubio lentamente esta vez y sus cejas se fruncieron por sus pensamientos ocupados de simplemente liberarse más que darle atención al rubio a su pregunta.

Bakugou tampoco estaba seguro de qué hacer. Podía tratar de mover sus caderas en los empujes de Kirishima otra vez o montar a horcajadas sobre el tritón y montarlo, pero ambas opciones requerían que se moviera y el rubio no tenía suficiente control sobre su cuerpo como para hacer cualquiera de ellas. Ni siquiera podía sentir sus piernas o caderas ... Pero sí tenía su voz. Era lo único que funcionaba en él, pero la comprensión lo hizo apretar la mandíbula cerrada. Recordó a Todoroki diciéndole que intentara hablar sucio, pero no quería. Era demasiado vergonzoso para el rubio pronunciar intencionalmente palabras obscenas y traviesas e incluso tener que escuchar su propia voz diciendo las declaraciones groseras en voz alta lo perturbaban. Tal vez unos tragos lo ayudarían a ganar la confianza y la audacia para hacerlo, pero Kirishima odiaba el alcohol, así que eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Por supuesto, el rubio ya lo había hecho con Kirishima antes, pero el pelirrojo siempre era el que hablaba más y Bakugou simplemente se sonrojaba ferozmente y enviaba una ráfaga de golpes al tritón.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en otras opciones para ayudar a que Kirishima se corriera, más sabía que hablar sucio era su última opción que podía hacer en su situación debilitada. Antes de que Bakugou siquiera comenzara, su cuerpo se entibiaba por pensamientos de lo que debería decir. Quería acurrucarse y cubrirse la cara porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo... sobrio. _No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto..._

—E-Eijirou... —Bakugou jadea mientras lleva una mano temblorosa a la mano palmeada en su cadera y la acaricia tan tiernamente como pudo en su estado de temblor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Gruñe Kirishima, sin darse cuenta del toque que el rubio le estaba dando.

—Eres tan grande...

—¿Eh...? —Kirishima respira con dureza por el cansancio. Mira a Bakugou con una expresión confundida pero estupefacta, como si el rubio hubiera dicho algo obvio. —Bueno, sí, soy un Alfa…

—Me gusta. —Bakugou respira y Kirishima tiene la boca entreabierta, mientras que el resto de sus palabras le fallan mientras contempla la mirada nebulosa del rubio dirigida hacia él. El pelirrojo parecía como si no esperara el cumplido, por lo que el rubio continuó antes de que el tritón pudiera decir algo más y antes de que la vergüenza impidiera que las palabras salieran a la luz, —me gusta, cuánto me llena.

Un rubor rojo florece en las mejillas de Kirishima y ahora mira intensamente al rubio. Toda su atención estaba dedicada a Bakugou y se sentía incómodo como si estuviera en un punto de mira, pero el rubio se recordó a sí mismo que solo estaban los dos allí, solos. Nadie más los escuchaba ni los miraba, así que el rubio respira profundamente antes de alimentar el ego de Kirishima con elogios y halagos.

—Esta tan profundo dentro de mí. ¡Puedo sentirlo todo...! Haahh... Nngha... todo el camino dentro... —Bakugou luchó por sacar sus palabras para Kirishima que aún se clava en él, su pene frotaba contra su sobreestimulada próstata. Él realmente no sabía cómo hablar sucio, pero si decía la verdad, al menos sonaba lo suficientemente sucio, ¿verdad? —Es realmente cálido también… N-no, es realmente caliente.

—... ¿Te gusta eso? —Los ojos de Kirishima se dilataron en gran medida y se enfocaron en el rubio y Bakugou pudo sentir que el pelirrojo estaba muy involucrado con sus palabras.

—Sí, maldita sea. —Bakugou gruñe cuando el ritmo de Kirishima comenzó a aumentar nuevamente. —¡Ungh...! Hace que mi interior sienta que está ardiendo... ¡Oh, mierda...! S-sigue así... ¡M-más rápido...!

—¿Más rápido? ¿Te gusta esto...? —Kirishima gruñe en su oído y mueva sus caderas hacia adelante con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Ahh mi jodido Dios...! ¡S-si...! Eres tan sexy y... ¡Ahhh... Ahh, sí, a-ahí mismo...! —Bakugou ya estaba más allá del orgasmo y su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a que Kirishima golpeaba su próstata sensible una y otra vez. No podía soportar más y realmente no quería más, pero Kirishima necesitaba terminar antes de que Bakugou pudiera liberarse de esto, así que siguió adelante, tratando de llevar al pelirrojo al clímax. Agarra las dos manos del tritón en sus caderas y Bakugou da el mejor giro de sus caderas que pudo manejar, —¡Fóllame como dices hacerlo, Eijirou...!

—Mmm Katsuki... me gusta cuando eres así. —Kirishima ronroneó profundamente en su garganta y comenzó a frotar su cuello sobre el cuello y el hombro del rubio cariñosamente mientras empujaba aún más fuerte en el hombre. —¿Se siente bien?

—¡Ohh si…! ¡Joder, a la mierda! ¡mierda...! —La voz de Bakugou se hizo más alta y menos audible con la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Cada aliento que tomaba se sentía como si fuera empujado directamente desde Kirishima empujando su polla profundamente en su culo, llenándolo y estirándolo. El rubio se acercaba a su propio clímax por tercera vez, pero no quería correrse sin que Kirishima lo hiciera, por lo que mira desesperadamente al pelirrojo y con el aliento caliente y agudos jadeos lo reta, —¡M-más duro! ¡Es esto lo mejor... ahh...! ¿L-lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡No te detengas...!

—¡No me estoy conteniendo...! —Kirishima gruñe y conduce su polla dentro y fuera del rubio a una velocidad que ninguno de ellos había experimentado. Era evidente que esta era la única oportunidad que le quedaba a Bakugou y si el pelirrojo no se corría, entonces este sería un problema aún mayor de lo que ya era. El rubio apresuradamente agarra el cabello escarlata del tritón y lo arrastra con dureza a unos pocos centímetros de su cara y los ojos de Kirishima destellan bruscamente en su expresión erótica, casi orgásmica.

—¡D-dámelo bien, maldición...!

— _Oh_ , te lo daré, Katsuki. —La voz de Kirishima retumba en una mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido. Rápidamente mueve sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Bakugou y las empuja hacia su pecho, haciendo que el rubio grite en el nuevo ángulo al que estaban entrando los empujes del pelirrojo.

—¡Oh Dios mío…! N-no te detengas... ¡Haahh! —Bakugou agarra las sábanas, tirándolas desesperadamente y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era demasiado para que su cuerpo lo manejara. Su visión era casi blanca, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido aún y seguía parloteando para el tritón: —Quiero que te corras para mí, c-correte dentro de mí… ¡Unghh... mierda sagrada...! ¡P-por favor, lléname! ¡Quiero sentirme cálido y lleno...! ¡Quiero que se salga de mi culo...!

—¡Nngh...! Hnghh... —gruñidos de Kirishima, a solo unos centímetros de la cara del rubio. Sus ojos se volvieron medio cerrados y vidriosos y Bakugou pudo ver que casi había llegado.

—¡Mmph! ¡Nnghm-ngh...! ¡j-joder, sí... Eijirou...!

—¡Di mi nombre de nuevo, Katsuki...! g-grita por mí y solo a mí. —Kirishima le suplica al rubio y sus manos comenzaron a empujar las piernas de Bakugou aún más hacia abajo, su cuerpo avanzando para empujarlo hacia él a un ritmo más rápido. —Dime cuánto me necesitas.

—¡E-Eijirou...! ¡Hah-ahh...! —Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca correctamente y las duras estocadas de Kirishima interrumpían las palabras que tan desesperadamente quería contarle. Trató de responder a todas las demandas de Kirishima, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue agarrar los hombros del tritón y rasparle la espalda con las uñas, tratando de aguantar.

— _Dimelo_ , Katsuki... Hahh... Dime cuan _mal_ deseas esto. —Kirishima gruñe y golpea las manos hacia abajo sobre las caderas del rubio para mantenerlo en su lugar. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos con fuerza y usa su último pedazo de energía para bombear su polla dentro y fuera del rubio para llegar a su clímax. —¡Nngh...! Vamos, Katsuki... ¡háblame...!

—¡Lo necesito...! ¡Joder, te necesito, Einngh! ¡No puedo aguantar mucho...! ¡m-más...! —La mandíbula de Bakugou estaba floja y su boca estaba abierta, jadeando por aire. No podía respirar y sintió ganas de estallar. Gimotea y jadea, moviendo su cuerpo incontrolablemente y pateando sus piernas. Sus dedos de los pies se estaban encrespando y sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar a cada lado del robusto cuerpo de Kirishima. —¡Yo me voy a correr...! ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo aguantarlo...! ¡Eijirou, por favor…!

Bakugou grita en feliz éxtasis y solo podía sentir sus bolas apretarse antes de llegar y sintió que Kirishima lo seguía unos segundos después, llenando su trasero con más semen de lo que nunca había lanzado antes. Tan pronto como el pelirrojo derramó su carga, gimió ruidosamente y se tiró para acostarse sobre su espalda al lado del rubio. Su pecho se elevó y cayó en gran medida para recuperar el aliento y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente por su orgasmo antes de que se escuchara una respiración suave y profunda, y Bakugou notó que Kirishima se había quedado dormido. El rubio se ríe para sí mismo ante el estado agotado del pelirrojo antes de rodar de la cama y sentarse en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con las manos sosteniéndole en posición vertical colocándolas en el borde del colchón. Se estremece y gime por el semen que sale de su culo, empujando para que se deslice más rápido. Bakugou solo quería vaciarse tanto como podía antes de unirse al pelirrojo en su cama, pero aparentemente se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Se despertó acostado en un charco seco de semen y Bakugou hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de mirar alrededor, desorientado. Él esperaba tener frío, estar desnudo y todo en el piso, pero Kirishima estaba allí acostado a su lado y lo sostenía cerca de su pecho. Bakugou se sintió cálido y seguro en los brazos del hombre y la alegría se encendió sobre su pecho con un latido de su corazón antes de acercarse al tritón y susurrarle al oído que se moviera hacia la cama y Kirishima obedeció con una sonrisa dulce y perezosa al haber sido despertado.

En los días siguientes, Bakugou y Kirishima lo hicieron mucho más fácil porque Bakugou no abandonó el departamento y él hablaría sucio con el pelirrojo a pesar de que a veces era muy tímido al respecto, pero eso en sí mismo era adorable y un giro para Kirishima, así que funcionó bien para los dos. Finalmente fue el último día de la semana de celo y las olas se volvieron menos intensas a medida que pasaban las horas. Se besaron lenta y dulcemente en la sala de estar en el piso de madera antes de que el pelirrojo le preguntara en silencio si podía ponerlo y Bakugou había asentido con la cabeza en señal de consentimiento. Giró en cuatro patas y empujó su culo hacia Kirishima y el tritón ronroneó de placer antes de empujar su polla lubricada dentro de él.

—Mmm...—Bakugou gimió en voz alta por el pelirrojo y rodó sus caderas en un amplio círculo.

Kirishima se ríe detrás de él y le da suaves besos en la nuca y los hombros al rubio antes de susurrarle al oído: —¿Te gustó eso?

—Ohh, sí... Hazlo de nuevo. —Bakugou empuja su culo en la pelvis de Kirishima y el tritón gruñe antes de retroceder y empujar bruscamente su pene. El rubio gime complacido y mueve sus caderas con cada empuje que da, haciendo que el pelirrojo comience a clavarle la polla en su culo apretado. —¡Ahh j-joder, sí...! ¡Eres tan jodidamente grande, se siente tan malditamente bien!

De repente, se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su casa y los dos se sobresaltan sorprendidos. Bakugou se tensa ante el ruido y, a su vez, se aprieta con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Kirishima y el tritón gime antes de continuar en sus asuntos y se clava en él. El rubio, sin embargo, se arrastra hacia atrás y lejos de las cercanías de la puerta principal, empujando a Kirishima hacia atrás a pesar de que todavía estaba bombeando su polla dentro de él. Bakugou se escondió detrás de la pared de la cocina y los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron y pudo escuchar a un par de mujeres detrás de la puerta discutiendo entre ellas.

—¡Mierda!... —¿¡ _Qué demonios está pasando!? ¿Que diablos fue eso?_ El pánico se alzó en su pecho y él giró su cabeza para mirar al tritón que lo miraba con deseo en sus ojos y Bakugou frunció el ceño ante su expresión, —Ei… ¡Nngh! e-escucha, ¡tienes que parar ahora mismo! Hay gente por ahí...

—DISCULPA, ¡¿PERO PUEDES TRATAR DE HACER EL AMOR UNA SOLA VEZ AL DIA?! ¡VIVO DEBAJO DE TI Y NO PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO HACIENDO TANTO RUIDO, ESPECIALMENTE EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE!

—¡Madre de Dios…! _¡_ Mierda, Eijirou! —Bakugou mira al pelirrojo desesperadamente pero el tritón solo agarra las caderas del rubio más fuerte y clava su pene en él vigorosamente. —A-ahh... j-jodido infierno… ¡Alto...! ¡¿No los escuchas?!

—No me importa, no me importa nada más que Katsuki... _Oh_ , Katsuki... Eres tan perfecto... Eres tan increíble. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo? ¿Te gusta? —Kirishima estaba en la nube nueve y no se estaba enfocando en nada más que en el rubio frente a él y eso lo hacía sentir vertiginoso y tonto, pero todavía podía escuchar a las chicas fuera de su puerta.

—¡Idiota, no me gusta cuando veo a gente acercándose a mi puerta como...! ¡nnghaah...! Bakugou salta a un empuje particular que Kirishima le dio y el rubio parpadea con asombro antes de gemir ante la sensación. —Mmm... Unghh...

—Ah... eres tan lindo. Eres tan adorable. Te amo tanto Katsuki. —Kirishima muerde en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro y Bakugou se estremece ligeramente en el toque sutil mirando hacia el tritón.

—¡Lo entiendo...! Ahora para... ¡Literalmente, detente...!

—Sabes que no puedo y no quiero. —Kirishima murmura en su cuello y muerde con fuerza, provocando un quejido de Bakugou. Un rubor ardió en sus mejillas por la excitación, pero sacudió al hombre de su hombro y llevó una mano a la cadera de Kirishima para empujarla.

—No estoy bromeando, ¡sal de mi maldita sea! _Oh_... —Un gemido escapa de los labios del rubio y aletea sus ojos cerrados por la sensación que acaba de sentir. Kirishima había rozado ese mismo nuevo lugar que descubrió antes con la punta de su polla y Bakugou se empujó dentro de su ingle, deseándolo de nuevo. Por mucho que quisiera responder a su puerta, no quería perder la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo lugar erogeno para él. Sus prioridades se mezclan y lentamente se olvida de la gente en su puerta, inclinándose a los deseos y demandas de Kirishima, permitiendo que el pelirrojo le golpee agresivamente en el culo. También habían olvidado por completo que eran extremadamente ruidosos y la razón principal por la que esas personas habían venido golpeando su puerta, en primer lugar, pero Bakugou gime con abandono, —¡Oh puta mierda...! ¡j-joder, sí! ¡Eso se siente _tan_ bien...!

—¡Mmm Katsuki, tu culo es tan apretado...! —Kirishima gruñe en su oído y Bakugou podía sentir que está llegando al clímax y jadea al sentir su culo siendo abusado placenteramente.

—¡ME VOY A MUDAR DE ESTE JODIDO APARTAMENTO! ¡ESTOY MUY ENFERMA DE ESTE LUGAR! —Una de las damas afuera gritó explosivamente y la otra dama pareció comenzar a discutir con ella y sus voces comenzaron a escucharse cada vez mas lejanas por la pareja en el apartamento.

No era agradable tener que escuchar sus voces cuando Bakugou estaba a punto de correrse, pero mirar al pelirrojo que lo miraba amorosa y obsesivamente lo compensaba y él llegó, chorros blancos de semen ensuciando el suelo de madera mientras Kirishima liberaba su carga en el rubio. Caen al suelo antes de que el hombre lo abrace con fuerza y presione su pecho sobre la espalda del otro, acunándolo y acostándose de lado, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Después de unos momentos de recuperar el aliento, Bakugou se había dado cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y se sonrojó ferozmente por el hecho de que otros los habían estado escuchando follando durante toda una semana varias veces al día y maldijo en voz alta, frotándose las manos en su pelo rubio ceniza.

—Voy a odiar todos los veranos debido a esto. —Bakugou gime y tira de su cabello antes de que Kirishima le agarre sus manos suavemente con sus propias manos palmeadas y las baje lejos de su cabello.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor. —Kirishima tararea de placer detrás de él.

—Bueno, _yo_ no... —Bakugou murmura al pelirrojo que todavía se sumerge profundamente dentro de su culo, evitando que se derrame una gran cantidad de esperma. Pero el rubio no estaba realmente enojado con Kirishima porque una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas hizo que su corazón palpitara inocentemente y un rubor rojo se arrastrara por sus mejillas antes de darse la vuelta en el abrazo del tritón para besarlo dulcemente.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- La semana de celo consiste en olas de calor que ocurren de 15 a 30 veces al día como se mencionó anteriormente. Esto no necesariamente significa que cada sesión es sexo, podría ser simplemente una paja o una mamada. A veces, el sexo dura muy poco tiempo, como un par de minutos.

\- Más información sobre la semana de celo será revelada en la continuación.

\- Mientras Bakugou estaba ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo, Kirishima estudiaba por su cuenta los libros o veía la televisión para acostumbrarse al lenguaje humano. Como esta era una actividad diaria mientras estuvo con Bakugou antes del período de migración, Kirishima aprendió rápidamente y ahora puede hablar con fluidez. Sin embargo, esto no significa que sepa cómo escribir o resolver las matemáticas, pero no le interesa aprender cosas que no necesariamente ayudarán a comunicarse con Bakugou hasta que sea necesario.

Muchas gracias a keithyyboy por crear este maravilloso fanart, chéquenlo aquí:

(http) (:/) (keithyyboy. tumblr. com) (/image) (/174362822899)

¡El próximo capítulo es el último! El tiempo pasa a 7 años después: Bakugou conoce a dos personas especiales y tiene una pregunta importante para Kirishima.

Además, lean la última nota final para obtener noticias sobre la secuela junto con mis sentimientos hacia todos ustedes.

Espero verlos en el último capítulo. Kuuhaku ¡FUERA! (ง ಠ_ಠ) ง


	21. TU YO NOSOTROS

¡Hemos llegado al final! Dios, que puedo decir, hay tantas cosas que siento en estos momentos y que no me alcanzarían las palabras para decirlas. En primera quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas personas que siguieron la historia desde inicio a fin, que tuvieron la amabilidad y la paciencia de esperar por las actualizaciones y que apoyaron esta obra que significa mucho para mí pues es mi primera traducción oficial. Además de que así conocieron el hermoso trabajo de Kuuhaku-senpai! Aún hay varias cosas que decir pero esta nota se alargaría demasiado (LOL) así que solo resta decirles, muchas gracias por todo, que tengan un excelente nuevo año y espero poder seguir trayéndoles las traducciones de Senpai para que todos podamos disfrutar de su trabajo! Hasta pronto! :D

Esta obra **NO** es mía, es una traducción autorizada por la autora **xX_KUUHAKU_Xx** de su obra original **"Communicate With Your Body"**

El link original de la obra original: /works/7519189

El link del Tumblr de la autora:

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pasen a preguntarle, ella es muy linda y estoy segura les responderá con gusto :3

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

Bakugou parpadea en silencio frente al pelirrojo en shock, pero el tritón sonríe en gran medida por su reacción y abre la boca para seguir hablando y el corazón del rubio comienza a latir más rápido en previsión de lo que diría Kirishima: —Te pareces a uno de nosotros, Katsuki.

O

El tiempo pasa hasta 7 años más tarde: Bakugou se encuentra con dos personas especiales y tiene una pregunta importante para Kirishima.

 **Traducción de las notas de inicio originales de la autora:**

Hola a todos, encantadores lectores ~ ¡Han pasado MESES desde que los he visto, chicos! El último capítulo finalmente ha llegado y es muy largo de nuevo, casi 14k palabras! Me alegro de que todo haya terminado y por mucho que me gustaría seguir, aquí es donde quiero que termine Ha sido un gran año con ustedes a través de este fanfic y espero que disfruten este último capítulo, además de estar emocionados por la secuela con nuestro genial y calmado Todoroki y su amante Midoriya.

¡También, significaría el mundo absoluto para mí si pudieran leer mi última nota final! ¡Me gustaría darles mis sentimientos a todos ustedes, así como también algunos anuncios!

 **Capítulo 21: Tu. Yo. Nosotros.**

El sol sale y se pone, reemplazado por la luna todas las noches antes de, una vez más, asomarse desde el horizonte e iluminar el cielo con una luz brillante. Las estaciones cambian y los verdes deliciosos se vuelven rojos y amarillos brillantes antes de oscurecerse y marchitarse por el frío invierno. Las hojas se desprenden flojamente de las ramas débiles y las flores se desintegran en la nada, solo para florecer nuevamente de su letargo y devolver la vida a la tierra una vez más cuando llega la primavera. El ciclo se repite y los días se convierten en meses y años y, antes de que Bakugou lo sepa, se graduó de la universidad y da un paso adelante para avanzar en sus ambiciosos esfuerzos.

Después de muchos años de estudiar con chefs distinguidos y de obtener premios sobresalientes en numerosas competiciones, el rubio pudo rápidamente hacerse de un nombre y crear su propio restaurante. Han pasado siete años desde el día en que Bakugou llegó a aceptar verdaderamente sus sentimientos por Kirishima y ese día marcó un significado especial en su vida hasta el punto de que incluso dedicó su primer restaurante a su amante.

Todo, desde la comida servida hasta el diseño del edificio, fue creado para representar las maravillosas características del océano profundo. El exterior del restaurante era alto y rectangular, con grandes escamas presionadas sobre las paredes de hormigón, superpuestas unas sobre otras y cubriendo las paredes exteriores de todo el restaurante. Las escamas eran un mosaico de colores, la mayoría, más oscuros comenzando en la parte inferior del edificio, un gradiente que se volvía más claro a medida que subía por las paredes. A la luz del día, brillaban hermosamente por su iridiscente calidad de marca registrada y por la noche, brillaban románticamente a la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, dentro del restaurante el espectáculo era aún mejor para la vista.

Cada entrada tenía la forma de una puerta arqueada con una textura como de piedra y una puerta de madera estaba unida a ella. Era como si estuvieras atravesando una piedra que se abriera como la casa de una sirena. Arreglos coloridos de arrecifes de coral esculpidos y peces decorando grandes pilares y piedras que se colocaron alrededor de la totalidad del restaurante para realzar el concepto subacuático que tenía el local. El techo era alto sobre el suelo y tenía una apariencia ondulada y textura de arena. Las instalaciones colgantes de esculturas transparentes, sopladas con vidrio, retorcidas en forma de conchas de caracol colgaban de cables sujetos al techo de arena y eran absolutamente impresionantes de mirar mientras uno disfrutaba de su comida debajo de ellas. Las luces fluorescentes azules instaladas en el techo iluminaban el restaurante rebotando en el cristal maravillosamente. Las mismas luces fluorescentes también se colocaron a lo largo de los bordes de los muchos acuarios dentro del edificio, haciendo que las aguas brillaran majestuosamente.

Toda la pared interior del restaurante era un acuario lleno de muchas plantas y una variedad de peces que nadaban alegremente entre ellos, mientras niños y adultos observaban por el lado opuesto del grueso vidrio con diversión y sobrecogimiento por su fluidez y belleza en el agua. Los tanques circulares también estaban incrustados en los pilares del restaurante y estaban llenos de vibrantes plantas y peces, casi como una torre de agua que sobresalía desde cero.

Aparte de los acuarios extravagantes integrados en el restaurante, todo lo demás se mantuvo simple y sofisticado. La música clásica se reproducía en los parlantes superiores y traía una sensación de tranquilidad y paz. Manteles blancos y naranjas cubiertos sobre cada mesa y su grueso material alborotado en los extremos elegantemente, muy parecido a cómo era la cola de una sirena. Escamas de plata fueron cosidas meticulosamente en los bordes de la tela y seguían arriba, cada vez más y más pequeñas haciendo la transición suave en la tela blanca plana contra la mesa. Servilletas negras dobladas en semejanza de las conchas marinas se colocaron delicadamente delante de cada asiento disponible para una mesa y cada plato servido en el restaurante se hizo de manera circular y de un color blanco. Y por último pero ciertamente no menos importante, en medio de cada mesa se encontraba parado un florero de agua clara con un ramo de flores, todos los arreglos estaban compuestos por rosas de colores escarlatas, granates y negras con pequeñas flores blancas a juego.

Hace aproximadamente un año, Bakugou tuvo el privilegio de cortar la cinta roja por la gran apertura de su restaurante y, durante todo el año pasado, estalló y se convirtió en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón. Gente de todo el mundo lo ha visitado y de igual manera él ha visto a un montón de turistas disfrutando de sus comidas y radiantes de fascinación por todos los aspectos que el restaurante tenía para ofrecerles. Desde la comida hasta la influencia educativa sobre las personas del mar y el mundo submarino, el restaurante de Bakugou se estaba convirtiendo en una gran sensación.

Se llamaba Tesoros del océano.

Más comúnmente conocido como Tesoros, Bakugou recibió muchos elogios por los platos principales que se sirven allí, incluidas las bebidas y las opciones de postres. Las altas calificaciones del restaurante provienen de la estética, pero también debido a su delicioso aroma y sabor complementando las comidas bellamente elaboradas. En un corto período de tiempo, Tesoros rápidamente ganó popularidad, pero Bakugou también fue igualmente un tema de interés debido a su enamoramiento aparentemente absurdo que tenía hacia la gente del mar.

Los rumores se extendieron como un reguero de pólvora sin que Bakugou tuviera que decir una palabra y todos ellos consistieron en que aparentemente había encontrado a una sirena y el supuesto momento rápido con ella le había hecho obsesionarse. Aunque muchos periodistas y extraños curiosos le preguntaban acerca de eso, el rubio simplemente se alejaba y dejaba sus preguntas sin respuesta y solo persistían un poco más antes de que finalmente dejaran de hacerlo y dejaran al hombre en paz. Bakugou mantuvo la boca cerrada cuando el tema de los rumores comenzó, pero también era conocido por ser de mal humor y su actitud intimidante que poseía ayudó a asustar a mucha gente entrometida. Fue en momentos como estos que estaba extremadamente agradecido por tener una reputación de ser un gran demonio y de alejar a las personas antes de que siquiera pensaran decirle una palabra. Afortunadamente para el rubio, su comida compensaba su falta de personalidad y de ser más accesible. La gente todavía seguía visitando Tesoros aun y cuando él seguía siendo el mismo hijo de puta de siempre.

Como de costumbre, otro periodista trató de hacerle preguntas a Bakugou hoy, pero él solo contestó las relacionadas con el restaurante y ninguna sobre su propia vida personal. Tan pronto como ella le preguntó si alguna vez había visto a una sirena, giró rápidamente sobre un talón y regresó a la cocina sin mirar siquiera a la dama. En general, el rubio no habría respondido las preguntas para empezar, pero hoy en particular, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo en una entrevista cuando era uno de los días más ocupados que Tesoroso iba a tener de aquí en adelante.

Es el comienzo del verano, lo que también significaba que estaba llegando la semana de celo y, al igual que la totalidad del restaurante estaba dedicado a la gente del mar, Tesoros también tomaba la semana libre con respecto a su cultura. Hoy fue el último día que estuvieron abiertos antes de tomarse sus vacaciones y el negocio estaba en auge, más de lo que Bakugou esperaba y se estaba sintiendo un poco estresado por la presión.

El sol estaba ardiendo afuera y la humedad espesa del aire había dejado la piel de las personas pegajosa e incómoda. Los clientes se alineaban afuera de Tesoros con paraguas sobre sus cabezas y se abanicaban con libros al azar o papeles que podían encontrar en sus bolsas. Tanto los camareros como las camareras daban sus mejores sonrisas y esperaban sus mesas con gran resistencia mientras los que estaban en la cocina gritaban y se gritaban unos a otros para moverse más rápido. Recuerdos evocadores de trabajar en Plus Ultra hace años se inundaron en la mente de Bakugou y no pudo evitar sonreír en gran medida durante los buenos días antes de levantar un fuerte puño y gritarle a nadie en particular que le diera el siguiente pedido.

Después de muchas horas de servir a los clientes, pidiéndoles educadamente que se fueran cuanto antes, y repartiendo botellas de agua fría a las personas cansadas que se alineaban frente a la entrada principal, el día finalmente terminó. Por supuesto, no podía terminar sin la gente inevitablemente impaciente y grosera con la que Bakugou tuvo que enfrentarse personalmente, pero en general el día fue un éxito y el rubio pudo hacer que uno de los últimos tres empleados pusiera una señal en la que se leía "Cerrado - Semana de celo de vacaciones" seguido de la fecha en la que volverían.

La música que se escuchaba desde los parlantes se cortó en silencio y, lenta pero seguramente, Tesoros finalmente se estaba cerrando por la noche. Bakugou golpea su espalda baja luego de un duro día de trabajo y un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios abiertos mientras limpia la última área de las encimeras de la cocina. En el silencio del restaurante, podía oír a los tres adolescentes en la entrada principal charlando en voz alta entre ellos, preparándose para irse a casa ahora que su turno había terminado.

—Ah~ Estoy tan cansado... Había tantos clientes hoy.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Es el último día en que Tesoros abre antes de las vacaciones de la semana de celo, ¿sabes?

—Quiero decir~ por supuesto que lo sé, pero todavía es un dolor tratar con una tonelada de clientes a la vez. ¡Uf! Especialmente los impacientes...

—¡Ah lo que sea! ¡Tenemos el resto de esta semana libre! ¡Dejemos de hablar sobre el trabajo y hablemos de nuestros planes para el descanso!

—¡Diablos si! Creo que finalmente tendré algo de tiempo para ver televisión.

—¡Lo sé, verdad! Gracias a Dios Tesoros tiene una semana de vacaciones. ¡Ningún otro lugar hace esto! ¡Somos muy afortunados!

—¡Sip! Me voy de vacaciones~

—No, de ninguna manera. Ojalá pudiera irme de viaje...

—Puedes comenzar apresurándote a largarte de aquí. —Bakugou frunce el ceño mientras se acerca a los tres empleados adolescentes que están de pie junto a la entrada principal mientras se seca las manos con una toalla, arqueando una ceja con leve molestia. Se vuelven hacia él sorprendidos con los ojos muy abiertos, pero exclaman en voz alta y lo saludan una vez que encuentran su mirada con la del rubio. Bakugou refunfuña por lo bajo sobre cuánto ruido estaban haciendo, pero sigue dando un paso adelante para despedirse por aquella semana.

—Ohh~ es el jefe de cocina. —La chica anuncia antes de agitar las manos de manera perezosa para despedirse. —Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones~ Tal vez encuentres a una sirena en celo durante el descanso.

Los tres se ríen entre sí y miran divertidos mientras el más leve rubor comienza a florecer en las mejillas de Bakugou. Siempre han disfrutado burlarse del rubio debido a su personalidad volátil y reacciones explosivas a casi todo. Incluso ahora, lo miran expectantes con sonrisas presumidas y una completa atención en él. Le molestaba y el rubio estaba tremendamente tentado de echarlos y enviarlos a volar a un millón de kilómetros del restaurante, pero en lugar de eso respira profundo, calmado y recurre a mirarlos a su dirección.

—No estoy interesado en una sirena. —Bakugou gruñe detrás de sus dientes apretados y su rostro se arruga irritado mientras cruza sus fuertes brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Qué lástima, Sr. Bakugou~ ¿Por qué estás soltero cuando estás tan buenote? —Su expresión se convierte dramáticamente en un puchero triste y el niño a su lado sacude la cabeza ante su constante necesidad de provocar al hombre.

—Déjalo ser. —Él tira de ella hacia atrás con una mano alrededor de su brazo, pero la otra mujer más pequeña se acerca a Bakugou con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una antes? ¡Hemos visto el collar que llevas debajo de tu camisa! Es una escama de sirena, ¿verdad? ¿O son falsas? —Ante sus preguntas, los ojos de Bakugou se abren levemente y su mano reflexivamente se dispara para tocar el contorno de las escamas debajo del cuello de su camiseta. El metal del collar encadenado estaba tibio por el calor de su cuerpo, pero las escamas estaban frías contra su piel. Los pensamientos de su amante nublan lentamente su mente y su cuerpo se siente más ligero y menos tenso por el trabajo del día: la imagen de Kirishima como un remedio para su alma. La distracción hace que las voces de los tres se conviertan en una mufla, pero continúan hablando, discutiendo si Bakugou realmente había conocido a una sirena o no.

—...O tal vez solo está obsesionado, ¿sabes?

—Eso explicaría todo esto e incluso cerrar el restaurante durante toda una semana a pesar de perder ingresos~

—Bueno, Tesoros gana suficiente dinero para permitir que este descanso ocurra de todos modos.

Al unísono, todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia Bakugou en busca de una respuesta, pero el rubio ya no les está prestando atención. Los había desconectado desde que la primera imagen del tritón se deslizó en su mente. Han pasado meses desde que los dos se separaron para que Kirishima pudiera unirse a su rebaño para la migración y Bakugou ha estado esperando... y toda esa paciencia iba a ser recompensada pronto.

Él lo vería mañana.

En medio de la noche.

Dentro de unas pocas horas...

Se encontrarían el uno al otro.

 _... Eijirou..._

—...No puedo esperar para volver a verlo... —Bakugou habló en voz baja y suave, pero en el silencio del restaurante, sus palabras fueron tan claras como el día. No se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que accidentalmente había dejado que sus palabras fluyeran de su boca y él miró bruscamente a los tres con ligero pánico. Están en silencio y lo miran con una mezcla de asombro, fascinación y curiosidad al ser testigos por primera vez en sus vidas de cómo la expresión del rubio era capaz de suavizarse en algo como... enamoramiento. Bakugou podía sentir el calor que subía desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas y el rubio agita rápidamente una mano hacia ellos, espantándolos con vergüenza. —¡Lárguense ya!

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Nos iremos enseguida, Sr. Bakugou! —La chica más bajita se mueve hacia atrás, alejándose del rubio y tirando de la ropa de los otros dos para que adivinen que deberían irse, pero no parecen aturdidos ni un poquito.

—Espero que te encuentres con él de nuevo pronto. —El chico dice con facilidad y comienza a alejarse cuando la otra mujer lo detiene con destellos en sus ojos y una mano levantada a sus labios.

—Oho~ Me pregunto cuál de ellos es…

—¡Eek! ¡Deja de intentar enojarlo!

—¡HE DICHO LARGO! —En este punto, la cara de Bakugou era de un rojo encendido y toma su toalla con un agarre de hierro y tira de su brazo hacia atrás, listo para tirarla en cualquier momento.

—¡S-sr. Bakugou! ¡Espere…!

—¡Ten cuidado o Blasty McSplodes te atrapará~!

—Te sorprenderá si sigues burlándote de él.

—¡Deténganse, ustedes dos! —La mujer más pequeña hace lo posible por empujar a los otros dos por la puerta que se cierra detrás de ellos, justo antes de que Bakugou haya tirado la toalla y golpee la puerta de madera con un ruido sordo.

A través de la ventana al lado de la entrada principal, podía ver a los adolescentes riendo juntos y despidiéndose con la mano una vez más, el rubio les responde sin animos, murmurando por lo bajo con un suspiro, —Tengan cuidado chicos…

—¿Oh...? —Se escucha una suave risa después del interrogatorio y Bakugou pone los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta para mirar al hombre alto que se dirige hacia él. Al entrar en la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana, el rubio podía ver el color de cabello único del hombre, rojo y blanco recortado prolijamente sobre el inicio de su cuello y sus ojos heterocromáticos se encuentran con los rojos del rubio. Todoroki levanta una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa y Bakugou ya está gruñendo antes de que el hombre hable con un tono lleno de incredulidad, —Eres tan agradable ahora. A propósito tiraste la toalla para golpear la puerta.

—Vete a la mierda. No voy a lastimarlos, soy un adulto.

—Seguramente has actuado como un niño antes. Gritándoles con un sonrojo tan rojo como Kiri…

—¡Dije jodete, mitad-mitad!

—Bien, cálmate. No están muy lejos de la verdad, ¿sabes? —El hombre levanta las manos en señal de derrota antes de pasar junto al rubio para rodear con la mano la manilla de la puerta que tienen delante, haciendo un gesto para que el otro hombre comience a dirigirse fuera. —¿Listo para mañana? Es un día especial para ti.

—Ugh... lo sé... estoy jodidamente nervioso. —Bakugou gime en voz alta en apuros, pero rápidamente se mueve para asentir con la cabeza una vez en dirección a la puerta. —Vámonos.

Tan pronto como salen a la cálida noche, Bakugou cierra la puerta del restaurante con seguridad y los dos caminan en silencio amistoso hacia el auto del rubio. Todoroki había venido a echarle una mano a Tesoros por el día y estaba acompañando a Bakugou para encontrarse con Kirishima mañana. Normalmente, el pelirrojo era el que venía a visitar al rubio antes de que comenzara la semana de celo, pero mañana las cosas iban a ser un poco diferentes... un poco más especiales. Como la gente del mar vivían discretamente para evitar el contacto humano, era muy difícil localizar exactamente dónde estaban, pero con Todoroki ahí, podrían encontrarlos a través de sus instintos.

El viaje a la casa del rubio fue en su mayoría silencioso, aparte de que la radio tocaba música clásica y Bakugou intentaba disfrutar de las calles vacías mientras Todoroki se quedaba dormido en el asiento del pasajero. No fue hasta que el rubio entrara en su garaje que el hombre abre los ojos y gruñe ligeramente acerca de cómo solo iban a poder dormir un par de horas esta noche y Bakugou gruñe en respuesta, demasiado cansado para comenzar una discusión, estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el hombre.

Los dos se arrastran en silencio dentro de la casa de Bakugou que estaba a media milla de distancia de la playa donde él había salvado la vida de Kirishima ese fatídico día en el que se encontraron. Solo tendría que descender por la colina cubierta de hierba en la que se encontraba su casa y encontrarse con un sendero de madera antes de llegar a la playa arenosa. Esto hizo que al rubio le fuera fácil y simple hacer sus corridas matutinas, pero también sirvió para permitirle a Kirishima ir a nadar en el océano siempre que quisiera ya que la distancia no era demasiado difícil para sacar a ese hombre de su casa.

Llevó alrededor de medio año construir la casa de la playa y Bakugou solo ha estado viviendo ahí durante aproximadamente un mes y Kirishima finalmente podrá ver su nuevo hogar muy pronto. Durante el mes pasado, el rubio ha sido residente, ha traído una variedad de muebles y decoraciones coloridas como el mar para ayudar a personalizarlo para los dos. Los diseños generales que eligió eran muy modernos con formas geométricas y la casa tenía un esquema de color muy neutro pero refrescante. Marrones oscuros, grises y blancos fueron la mayoría de la elección de la paleta de colores de la casa, pero las decoraciones fueron de vibrantes verdes y azules con un toque de rojos y naranjas. Bakugou estaba igual de emocionado y feliz de tener finalmente un lugar para los dos porque pronto se encontrarán mañana.

Para que el tritón se adapte fácilmente al nuevo entorno, el rubio se aseguró de tener un montón de características atendidas para hacer las cosas más convenientes para el pelirrojo. Toda la casa tenía suelos de madera y baldosas, así como canales que corrían por todo el edificio y conectados a cada habitación principal. Tenía dos pies y medio de profundidad y un metro de ancho y fue construido para ayudar a Kirishima a maniobrar de un lugar a otro sin tener que arrastrar constantemente su cuerpo por el suelo, pero tampoco estaban necesariamente allí para nadar. Los canales estaban allí para que él moviera rápidamente su cola unas cuantas veces y ya estaría en la habitación contigua. Así como Bakugou puede caminar libremente por el suelo, a Kirishima se le debe permitir moverse fluidamente sin problemas. También estaban allí para que el tritón humectara o durmiera cuando lo necesitara. Podía simplemente quedarse allí e inmediatamente se sumergiría en el agua sin que él tuviera que acurrucarse para meterse en una bañera como el pelirrojo lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos ocho años que han estado juntos. El agua se bombeaba directamente desde el océano y se empujaba directamente hacia adentro y la circulación natural del agua nueva era buena para la limpieza y la salud de Kirishima. Debido a esto, las vías navegables estaban hechas de un material resistente junto con un revestimiento extra especial para evitar que se deterioren y dañen el edificio.

Fue un buen complemento para la casa e incluso Todoroki estaba particularmente emocionado de dormir en los canales esa noche a pesar de que solo podía pasar un poco de tiempo allí. Bakugou tenía futones adicionales en su armario para los invitados para pasar la noche, pero se abstuvo de ofrecerle uno porque era evidente que Todoroki quería pasar la noche en los canales y el rubio también estaba interesado en verlo en su forma de tritón. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero siempre era difícil no mirar divertido cada vez que el hombre se transformaba en un majestuoso ser mítico. Sin embargo, después de mirar durante una incómoda cantidad de tiempo y obtener un comentario molesto de Todoroki, Bakugou aparta la mirada y se lanza a su propia cama extra grande para intentar descansar un poco.

El par de horas que durmieron se sintió como unos pocos minutos y se despertaron con ojos rojos y cuerpos pesados. Estaban un poco atrasados de tiempo pero lograron salir corriendo y comenzar su viaje con Todoroki conduciendo un bote hacia el vasto océano azul que tenían delante. Las estrellas brillan bellamente sobre sus cabezas y la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno con un resplandor iluminador. El océano era estable y hacía que el viaje fuera fácil, pero frente a las aguas calmantes, Bakugou era un desastre de emociones. Estaba increíblemente nervioso y constantemente se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro a lo largo del bote antes de sentarse solo para volver a levantarse y repetir sus acciones.

Hoy es un día especial porque Bakugou finalmente se encontrará con los padres de Kirishima. Con el paso de los años, Kirishima demostró que su relación era fuerte al volver a casa de forma segura después de cada visita para reencontrarse con el rubio y contarles historias sobre sus interacciones, y finalmente ganó la confianza de sus padres. Kirishima siempre le dijo a Bakugou que tenían mucha curiosidad sobre él y continuamente sugirió que se reunirían un día, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y dijo que esperara. Parte de la razón era porque quería que Kirishima volviera a una casa que perteneciera a los dos y la otra era porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que los padres de Kirishima se dieran cuenta de que Bakugou no se pareciera en nada a lo que esperaban que fuera, como cualquiera de las historias encantadoras que el pelirrojo les había contado.

—Estamos aquí. —La voz de Todoroki rompe su tren de pensamientos y el rubio se sobresalta sorprendido de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.

—¡¿Espera, qué mierda...?!" Bakugou jadea y se deja caer en el suelo liso, escondiéndose detrás de la seguridad de la pared del bote y Todoroki lo mira con curiosidad.

—Nos acercamos a ellos ahora mismo. Deberías venir a ver esto. Kirishima realmente se parece a sus padres. —Todoroki mira con una expresión de poco interés y por curiosidad, Bakugou decide verlo por sí mismo. Con una mano cuidadosa en el borde del bote, lentamente se eleva, pero tan pronto como puede echar un vistazo a las tres personas del mar, un choque recorre su cuerpo y se agacha inmediatamente cuando ve cuánto más cerca estaban de lo que inicialmente pensó.

Bakugou solo pudo ver a Kirishima antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en los otros dos y la imagen de los padres se volvió borrosa por sus rápidos movimientos de enloquecer y esconderse. El rubio no era capaz de ver a los padres correctamente, pero aquello no podía importar menos cuando estaban _justo_ ahí... justo fuera del barco. Su mente iba en círculos como su estúpido pelirrojo nadando y dando vueltas en el océano por la emoción de su llegada. Por mucho que Bakugou también estuviera contento de ver a su esposo otra vez, estaba más nervioso que nada en este momento. Lentamente, levanta sus ojos rojos hacia el hombre de pie frente a él con una lastimosa sonrisa dirigida hacia el rubio y Bakugou susurra con urgencia: —¡Mierda! No estoy listo.

—...Relájate. —Todoroki toma asiento junto al otro hombre y lo palmea por el hombro en un intento de ser alentador, —los padres de Kirishima ya te aceptan así que estarás bien... Bueno, siempre y cuando no hagas una mala primera impresión.

—Claro. Gracias por todo. Eso fue _tan_ útil... —El rubio lanza un bufido a Todoroki con los ojos entrecerrados, pero de repente oye un chirrido familiar y unos silbidos agudos sucesivos justo en el exterior del bote y el corazón de Bakugou cae sobre sus bolas. El sudor frío comienza a formarse en su espalda y no está seguro de poder seguir haciéndolo. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a los padres de Kirishima sin decepcionarlos de alguna manera u otra. Las manos húmedas se mueven para cubrir su cara y un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios seguido por un balbuceo inaudible, —Bien... porque causar una buena impresión no es la menor de mis preocupaciones...

—Ten, ponte esto. —Un chaleco salvavidas azul y gris con rayas decorativas rojas sobre el entra en la visión del rubio y Bakugou se inclina hacia un lado para darle a Todoroki una ceja levantada en cuestión para que el hombre explique, —No quiero verte rígido y hundirte hasta el fondo del océano en cualquier momento.

—¿Que demonios? Cállate mitad-mitad. No necesito esta mierda. —Bakugou frunce el ceño e intenta apartar la chaqueta, pero Todoroki la mueve antes de poder poner un dedo sobre ella y se la ofrece al rubio otra vez.

—No, en serio, póntelo. Sé que puedes nadar pero estás a punto de estar en el medio del océano. No lo subestimes. —La expresión de Todoroki sigue siendo seria y sus ojos no vacilan, por lo que Bakugou decide obedecer a regañadientes, pero aún da muestras de irritación al soltar un gruñido exasperado antes de quitarse la camiseta y dejarse al descubierto con solo sus bañadores puestos.

—Me veo estúpido... —El rubio murmura en protesta por tener que usar algo tan ridículo frente a los tres habitantes del mar más importantes que tendrá que enfrentar, pero continúa sujetando la última hebilla alrededor de su torso y comienza a ponerse de pie.

—Apuesto a que pensarán que te ves adorable. —Todoroki se ríe ligeramente de su propio comentario y Bakugou intenta golpearlo cuando de repente, el pie del hombre se conecta con su estómago y Todoroki patea al rubio directamente del bote, —Date prisa y ¡sal!

Bakugou grita en una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y terror, y la parte posterior de su pierna golpea el borde del bote, haciéndolo voltearse hacia atrás en el aire antes de estrellarse contra la superficie del agua y caer en picado dentro del salado océano. Parte del agua salada entra en su boca y cuando el rubio vuelve a salir, tose y jadea por aire mientras se sacude el exceso de agua de su cabello. Después de algunos segundos de hackear sus pulmones, Bakugou mira a su alrededor e inmediatamente topa sus ojos con los padres de Kirishima, quienes lo miran sorprendidos pero extrañados y su cara instantáneamente se vuelve roja. Se sintió tan avergonzado de cómo patéticamente se dejó caer en el océano y en un chaleco salvavidas por sobre todas las cosas y que casualmente también era el amado esposo de su hijo precioso.

Estupendo. Su primera impresión con los padres de Kirishima ya fue sorprendente.

Enfurecido por las ridículas acciones de Todoroki para sacarlo del bote, Bakugou arranca el chaleco salvavidas y hace girar su brazo hacia atrás, canalizando toda su ira en su lanzamiento y tira el objeto de vuelta al bote. Un golpe satisfactorio contra lo que parece ser la parte trasera de Todoroki y un pequeño gruñido que le sigue trae una sonrisa maníaca que se extiende por la cara de Bakugou cuando un cuerpo fuerte lo aborda en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Katsuki! —Grita Kirishima con alegría y abraza fuertemente al hombre con el rubio recíprocamente enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tritón. Bakugou esperaba que el abrazo fuera corto, así que comenzó a alejarse, pero el pelirrojo repentinamente se adelanta y le da un húmedo beso en los labios.

—¡¿Qué... qué demonios crees que estás haciendo... ?! —Bakugou rechaza hacia atrás y medio susurra a Kirishima quien todo el tiempo miraba cuidadosamente a sus padres. Estaba preocupado de que sus interacciones fueran demasiado íntimas frente a ellos y, posiblemente, de que los dos se sintieran incómodos al respecto.

—Te extrañé mucho, Katsuki. —El tritón se inclina hacia él y su expresión está llena de adoración hacia su amante. Era tan claro como el día lo muy enamorado que Kirishima estaba del rubio y eso hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Yo... yo también te extrañé... —Bakugou murmura con un sonrojo feroz que parecía no querer irse desde que Todoroki le había echado a patadas del bote. El rubio baja la cabeza con vergüenza e intenta no sonrojarse cuando ve el gatito de felpa que Yaoyorozu le regaló hace años en la mano palmeada de Kirishima.

Sorprendentemente, el material del juguete aún se mantenía bien a pesar de haber sufrido desgaste en los últimos años. Los ojos cosidos y los bigotes comenzaron a deshilacharse y la nariz desapareció hace mucho tiempo, haciendo que el tritón gimotee incesantemente sobre eso hasta que Bakugou cosió a regañadientes una nariz sobre él. Sin embargo, dado que el material que utilizó era diferente al de alta calidad del peluche, el rubio tiene que coser una nueva nariz cada año cuando el tritón regresa de la migración porque siempre desaparecía.

Incluso ahora, la nariz se había ido y Bakugou se queja acerca de cómo tendría que arreglarlo de nuevo antes de hacer un movimiento de agarre para que el pelirrojo se lo diera. Tan pronto como Kirishima le da el juguete, el rubio tira de su brazo hacia atrás y arroja el peluche en el bote, muy parecido a como lo hizo con el chaleco salvavidas, y escucha otro satisfactorio chasquido húmedo que conecta con el cuerpo de Todoroki. Se escucha un ruido de sorpresa en el bote y Bakugou sonríe satisfecho antes de devolver su atención al pelirrojo que ahora nadaba en círculos a su alrededor. El tritón canta felizmente para sí mismo y abraza al rubio otra vez, frotándose el cuello y dejando que su aroma se filtre lentamente para marcar a su amante.

—¿Qué pasa, Katsuki?

—Uh... ¿está bien actuar de esta manera frente a tus padres? ¿No es esto... raro? —Bakugou señala sutilmente con el pulgar en dirección a los dos padres que esperan pacientemente a unos metros de ellos y el rubio mira ansiosamente a Kirishima en busca de una respuesta, pero el tritón solo le sonríe dulcemente.

—Oh, no, está bien. —El pelirrojo elimina el tema con un encogimiento de hombros antes de tirar de Bakugou hacia sus padres y el rubio permite que su cuerpo sea arrastrado por el movimiento. Kirishima comienza a presentar a Bakugou a sus padres con entusiastas chirridos y silbidos con un ocasional clic de su lengua y el rubio hace lo posible por mantenerse en silencio y dejar que el pelirrojo se encargue de todo. Los padres sonríen torpemente al rubio y Bakugou les devuelve una pequeña sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia delante con respeto.

Los dos habitantes del mar más viejos asienten en señal de reconocimiento por las acciones del rubio y Bakugou levanta la cabeza para tomar la oportunidad de mirar a los padres de Kirishima un poco más que solo una mirada nerviosa mientras su esposo todavía lo presentaba. Todoroki ciertamente tenía razón en que el pelirrojo se ve muy similar a sus padres y también es tan majestuoso y hermoso como ellos. Tenía la misma complexión fuerte que su padre y por la gradación del color de las escamas en los antebrazos del padre, Bakugou podía decir que las escamas de los dos alfas eran idénticas en color: el escarlata se mezclaba con el marrón y luego el negro. Sin embargo, Kirishima tenía el pelo rojo brillante de su madre y su aspecto amable que se sentía cálido y acogedor. Los ojos de Bakugou se hunden en el agua y con la luna iluminadora brillando sobre ellos, podía ver que sus escamas eran un mosaico de rojos, naranjas y amarillos, con algunos azules reales y verdes brillantes mezclados allí. Era la primera vez que veía una sirena omega y se parecía exactamente a la sirena que vio en las notas de Yaoyorozu el día que le informó al rubio sobre la cultura de los tritones.

Sus escamas iridiscentes brillan bajo la brillante luz de la luna y relucen y comienza a acercarse al rubio y no se da cuenta hasta que está a solo un metro de distancia de que la madre dé el primer paso para acercársele. El aliento de Bakugou se contrae y su cuerpo se tensa ligeramente por la proximidad de la sirena, pero hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en mantenerse a flote en el océano y no enloquecer por segunda vez hoy ahogándose. La madre estudia cuidadosamente su rostro y Bakugou levanta la mirada para unir sus ojos y nota que eran de un color ámbar como el brillo de una llama ardiente, vibrante y llena de curiosidad y esperanza dentro de ellos. Eran cautivantes y tentadores... al igual que los ojos rojos de Kirishima.

Con cuidado, la sirena se inclina y desliza su cuello brevemente con el suyo y Bakugou intercambia la acción, entendiendo que fue un saludo y en ese breve momento, él pudo oler una dulce fragancia de sus glándulas aromáticas. La madre se aleja con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de Kirishima y el rubio se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle demostrado que sabía algunas acciones del lenguaje corporal que usaban a diario. Luego comienza a acariciar su cabello con ambas manos palmeadas y se mueve hacia abajo para rodear suavemente su rostro con sus palmas húmedas, frotándole las mejillas con los pulgares y arrullando con una voz suave y delicada. De repente, la madre comienza a levantarse y lentamente su sonrisa se desvanece y sus cejas se fruncen cuando comienza a sollozar frente a él. El extraño cambio de expresiones hizo que Bakugou no supiera qué hacer, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza y, después de una sorpresa inicial por el repentino abrazo, el rubio la abrazó también. Él escucha la forma en que la voz de la madre tiembla cuando se pone a bajo y lento, con un poco de dolor allí adentro, pero no es del todo triste. Ella acaricia la parte posterior de su cabeza de una manera maternal y Bakugou mira hacia Kirishima con la esperanza de una traducción.

—Ella dijo gracias por ser fiel... —Un polvo de rosa se extiende por la cara del pelirrojo y se rasca tímidamente la mejilla mientras continúa, —Estaba realmente preocupada de que me dejaras.

El pelirrojo le da una pequeña sonrisa y le dolió a Bakugou incluso pensar en una vida sin Kirishima después de todos los años que pasaron juntos en la presencia del otro. Su vida no estaría _ni_ cerca de lo que es hoy sin el tritón y la idea de una sin él hizo que la expresión del rubio se convirtiera en algo preocupante pero serio y Bakugou habla con confianza: —Nunca te dejaría.

—Lo sé. —Una sonrisa brillante se extiende ampliamente a través del hermoso rostro de Kirishima y brilla como mil soles, contrastando con la luna luminosa que cuelga sobre sus cabezas. Bakugou quedó cautivado por su sonrisa brillante y quiere nadar la pequeña distancia entre ellos para besar al tritón, pero el rubio se abstiene de hacer eso cuando la madre de Kirishima comienza a alejarse de su abrazo.

Ella le sonríe dulcemente con ojos llenos de lágrimas y arrulla con delicadeza, secándose las lágrimas con una mano palmeada y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Bakugou con la otra. Al verla volverse tan vulnerable y abierta al rubio con sus emociones le dolía el corazón, pero estaba extremadamente agradecido con ella por expresarlas. Él entendió que como madre, ella hizo todo lo posible para apoyar a Kirishima tanto como fuera posible a pesar de saber que su amante era alguien a quien nunca antes había conocido y, además de eso, era un humano. Encontrar finalmente al hombre que su hijo ama tanto y no decepcionarse por el rubio debe haber sido un gran alivio para ella y el propio corazón de Bakugou se llenó de emociones. Estaba realmente feliz de escuchar que ella estaba agradecida con él por ser fiel y que se lo demostrara aún más, el rubio atrapo las palmeadas manos de la madre de Kirishima entre las suyas propias mientras hablaba decididamente.

—Yo... realmente, _realmente_ amo a Eijirou y nunca lo abandonaré. —Bakugou intenta transmitir sus sentimientos a través de sus expresiones faciales y el tono, al igual que cómo se comunicó con Kirishima a través de los idiomas del cuerpo antes de que el tritón aprendiera a hablar y parecía funcionar para la madre también. La sirena asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente por el reconocimiento de su mensaje y se limpia las últimas lágrimas antes de sonreír dulcemente y gorjear encantada al rubio.

—Dijo que te ves como un tritón sumergido en el agua. —Kirishima dice justo cuando el rubio se volvió hacia él para una traducción, pero Bakugou no esperaba escuchar lo que acaba de decir el pelirrojo. Tendría más sentido si fuera por agradecimiento o un cumplido, pero que la madre dijera algo así como algo aleatorio era un poco extraño... a menos que...

 _… Esperen. Ella era... ¿ella solo...? ¿Es esto tal vez un... una muestra de..._

Bakugou parpadea tontamente al pelirrojo en estado de shock, pero el tritón sonríe en gran medida ante su reacción y abre la boca para continuar hablando y el corazón del rubio comienza a latir más rápido anticipándose a lo que Kirishima iba a decir: —Te ves como uno de nosotros, Katsuki.

 _...Una muestra de... aceptación?_

—…¿Qué? ¿Yo? Como uno de... ¿Qué significa eso...? —Las palabras de Bakugou se atragantaron en su garganta y una abrumadora cantidad de emociones se inundaron en su cuerpo. El alivio y la paz finalmente se establecieron cómodamente en su ser y el interior de su pecho se sintió como si revoloteara por lo irreal que todo era ahora. En su mayor parte, había tenido miedo de la posibilidad de que los padres de Kirishima lo rechazaran y era difícil ignorar ese pensamiento inquietante en el fondo de su mente, pero Bakugou sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ya lo aceptaban. Después de todo, permitieron que Kirishima lo visitara todos los años, pero también le dieron la bienvenida a su hijo en casa después de cada viaje, a pesar de que toda su familia corría el riesgo de ser desterrada de su rebaño porque estaban interactuando con un humano. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro sobre lo que los padres de Kirishima pensaban de él, a pesar de que todo era a su favor. Y ahora que en realidad estaba sucediendo y era real, Bakugou no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo y se convirtió en un desastre de emociones una vez más. Su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente, incapaz de contener sus emociones y el rubio aprieta el cuerpo de la madre firmemente en un apretado abrazo para mostrarle su agradecimiento y las lágrimas borran su visión cuando siente que sus cálidos brazos se envuelven alrededor de él.

 _No puedo creer esto... Dios mío, finalmente... ¡Finalmente...!_

Ocho largos años de tener una relación íntima con Kirishima y trabajar duro durante siete de esos años para graduarse en la universidad, trabajar, ahorrar dinero y comprar una casa para los dos fue un momento difícil para Bakugou. Esos años estuvieron llenos de momentos de confianza de que los padres lo aceptarían muy bien para repentinamente días de preocupación y ansiedad de que tal vez, una vez que se conocieran, se lo dijeran que se mantuviera alejado de Kirishima por lo peligrosos que eran los humanos para la gente del mar. Pero ahora que había llegado el día para que se conocieran, era mucho más fácil lidiar con eso una vez que Bakugou pudo enfrentarlo en lugar de revolcarse en pensamientos negativos.

Era difícil tratar de contener sus lágrimas después de haber sido aliviado de la carga y la presión que tenía que soportar hasta ese punto de ser un compañero humano y tan pronto como una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, el resto se derramó. Bakugou se sintió como un tonto, pero la madre de Kirishima era tan compasiva y lo consuela con su dulce voz que le arrullaba suavemente. Levanta la vista hacia el cielo nocturno para evitar que caigan más lágrimas, pero las estrellas nunca se vieron tan hermosas y la luna estaba tan brillante esa noche... Fue un buen día, un día increíblemente bendito.

 _Oh, qué diablos..._

No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y sollozar silenciosamente contra el hombro de la madre y pudo ver que Kirishima estaba sorprendido de verlo llorar, pero también se estaba volviendo lloroso porque entendía lo importante que era este momento para Bakugou. Escuchar a la madre de Kirishima decirle que parecía uno de ellos era la mejor manera imaginable para que se sintiera aceptado en su familia y que el rubio no lo haría de otra manera.

Con varias respiraciones profundamente calmantes, Bakugou finalmente se recompone y la madre le limpia tiernamente las lágrimas y él se lo permite. En este momento, el padre de Kirishima hace su movimiento para acercarse a los dos y saluda al rubio de la misma manera que la madre y Bakugou intercambia la acción igualmente. El padre frota el pelo del rubio en señal de aprobación de su comportamiento y sonríe ampliamente mientras coloca una pesada mano sobre el hombro de Bakugou. Su otra mano palmeada se cierra en un apretado puño y golpea contra el pecho del rubio, sobre su corazón, y Bakugou mira al padre con curiosidad. Los ojos rojos se encuentran con otro par de igual color y el padre de Kirishima suelta su pecho y pone las manos sobre sus hombros, como si le estuviera diciendo al rubio que fuera un hombre fuerte y que cuidara a su amante como si fueran uno solo.

Bakugou se endereza de inmediato lo mejor que puede en el océano mientras se mantiene a flote y mira al padre con determinación y reconocimiento de su mensaje y se miran profundamente a los ojos con un propósito. Aparte de los ojos rosados y la nariz roja del rubio por llorar, él era muy serio acerca de cuidar bien a Kirishima y la expresión del padre se suaviza con una sonrisa sincera y asiente con aprobación. El tritón le restriega su cabello rubio otra vez y Bakugou suelta una pequeña carcajada, ambos ahora un poco más relajados y cómodos el uno con el otro.

Durante los últimos minutos se quedaron en el medio del océano, Kirishima habla con sus padres y Bakugou sube la pequeña escalera en el costado de su bote y se sienta allí pacientemente para que los tres se despidan. En general, su visita era breve porque Kirishima tenía que estar en su nueva casa antes de que saliera el sol y exponerlo a los civiles que vagabundeaban, lo que sería todo tipo de problemas si accidentalmente vieran al tritón. Sus padres entendieron y estaban preparados para ese momento, así que abrazan a su hijo por última vez. Por último, antes de que el rubio empuje al pelirrojo hacia el bote, todos se prometen que algún día pasarían tiempo juntos en la nueva casa de playa de la pareja para conocerse unos a otros un poco más de lo que hoy les ofrece.

Con los dos amantes ahora en el bote, los padres de Kirishima se despiden con una sonrisa brillante y Todoroki comienza a conducir el bote de regreso a su nueva casa. Por el aspecto de los padres, Bakugou podía sentir que no estaban tristes al ver que su amado hijo los abandonaba, sino que, en cambio, se llenaron de alegría al ver que se iba a cuidar de un buen hombre. El rubio se sintió obligado a decir adiós y mantuvo su brazo levantado hasta que ya no pudo verlos y los padres también esperaron hasta que el bote estuvo casi fuera de la vista antes de sumergirse nuevamente en las aguas.

—...Eso fue... agradable. —Bakugou dice mientras mira hacia la distancia de donde estaban hace un momento y se sintió como un sueño fugaz de que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los hermosos padres de Kirishima.

—Te dije que iría bien. —Todoroki mira de reojo al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y la presunción dirigida hacia él hizo que la frente de Bakugou se contrajera ligeramente.

—Claro, sea lo que sea, ¡pero me gustaría que nunca me hubieras hecho llevar el maldito chaleco salvavidas! ¡Me hiciste parecer estúpido frente a ellos, perra!

—Realmente lo estaba haciendo con propósitos de precaución, pero no tenías que ir y pegarme con eso. Esa no es una forma de mostrar tu agradecimiento, Bakugou. —Todoroki se queja y le tira el chaleco salvavidas al hombre con la mano libre, pero el rubio lo golpea con sus rápidos reflejos.

—¡Nunca lo necesité! Además, Eijirou no me permitiría ahogarme y, en todo caso, probablemente disfrutaría de darme respiración boca a boca. Joder. —Bakugou quita al hombre y Todoroki solo pone los ojos en blanco antes de enfocarse en conducir el bote ahora que su objetivo para la noche fue completo. Bakugou le permite a Todoroki tener su tranquilidad mental y se abstiene de molestar al hombre por más tiempo y en su lugar camina hacia donde Kirishima estaba sentado para reunirse con él. Tan pronto como el rubio se sentó junto al tritón, el pelirrojo se anima y de inmediato entabla una conversación con él.

—Sabes, Katsuki. Mis padres dijeron que te ves así. —Kirishima sonríe alegremente mientras tiende una mano hacia Bakugou y mira hacia abajo para ver qué significa lo que decía el tritón, pero refunfuña en el momento en que pone los ojos en el peluche empapado del gatito en su mano palmeada.

—¿Todavía llevas esa cosa de mierda contigo? —Bakugou frunce el ceño a Kirishima que ahora acariciaba suavemente el pelaje del juguete, pero el pelirrojo hace una pausa para parpadear a modo de lechuza al rubio en ligera confusión.

—¿Huh...? Pero tú eres quien siempre me lo da antes de irme a la migración.

—L-lo que sea... es porque llorarás si lo olvidas.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿De qué? ¿El juguete estúpido? —Bakugou se inclina hacia el espacio personal del pelirrojo y gruñe un ruido gutural profundo, pero Kirishima solo parpadea dos veces y asiente con la cabeza en su pregunta, ni siquiera se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Ante la falta de reacción que recibió el rubio, retrocede un poco y hace una mueca de enojo mientras habla en voz baja, —...Solo un poco...

Los ojos del tritón se ensanchan en una encantadora sorpresa y se ríe de todo corazón con su habitual forma angelical que a Bakugou siempre le gustó oír antes de que Kirishima coloque el juguete a un lado y se abrace con fuerza al rubio. —Ah, Katsuki~ Te daré todo el amor que tan _desesperadamente_ necesitas de mí.

—¡Al diablo, idiota! ¡No me toques! —Bakugou protesta en voz alta, pero no mueve un solo músculo para alejar al tritón. En todo caso, su cuerpo automáticamente se inclina hacia el pelirrojo cuando Kirishima lo acerca más a su pecho y se queja con sus grandes ojos de cachorro de los cuales el rubio nunca podría cansarse.

—Aw... Katsuki, no seas así. Te extrañé mucho.

—...Y-yo también. —Bakugou murmura para sí mismo pero Kirishima lo escuchó tan claro como el día y presiona al rubio, sentándose cómodamente contra su amante y ronroneando en dicha. El viento que soplaba contra ellos se sentía frío y el suave y calmante sonido del océano hacía que todo pareciera un sueño, pero la calidez del hombre del mar en sus brazos era demasiado real. Solo le echó un vistazo a las escamas de los padres encajadas entre los espacios de las escamas de Kirishima en sus caderas para que Bakugou supiera que realmente se conocieron hace un tiempo.

Con Kirishima a su lado y la sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago ahora desaparecida, Bakugou fue más que capaz de finalmente tomar la siesta que Todoroki intentó hacerle tomar antes en su bote hacia el océano. El tiempo voló mucho más rápido esta vez de estar dormido durante la mayor parte del viaje de regreso y antes de que Bakugou lo supiera, ya estaba llevando al tritón en sus brazos a su nuevo lugar. En el camino de pasar la playa y cruzar un sendero de madera, Kirishima contempla la nueva vista de su nuevo entorno y de repente jadea ruidosamente cuando sus ojos se posan en la casa de la playa que se alza orgullosamente sobre una colina cubierta de hierba.

Una sonrisa se desata en la cara de Bakugou y está a punto de preguntarle al pelirrojo qué piensa de eso cuando el tritón comienza a luchar en los brazos del rubio en un intento de apresurarse hacia la casa. No dejaba de gorjear de emoción y Bakugou tuvo que correr el resto del camino para evitar dejar caer al pelirrojo sobre la hierba debido a la forma en que el tritón estaba inquieto e intentando saltar de sus brazos. Incluso cuando el rubio estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de entrada, Kirishima gime ruidosamente contra su pierna y Bakugou lo golpea en la cabeza para callarlo, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera se estremece y sigue gimiendo incesantemente. Todoroki se ríe de su interacción y comienza a molestar aún más al rubio al quejarse sobre cuánto tiempo le estaba tomando.

—¡Espero que ustedes dos vayan a morir en un puto incendio! —Grita Bakugou mientras abre la puerta de un puntapié y Kirishima prácticamente se lanza dentro y comienza a deambular por su nuevo hogar. Él ve las vías fluviales primero y de inmediato las usa, vagando de un lugar a otro y perdiéndose. Bakugou niega con la cabeza al tritón cada vez que de alguna manera regresa a la puerta de entrada y Kirishima inclina la cabeza confundido antes de trinar en voz alta y darse la vuelta para seguir imaginando el plano de la casa. Era como un niño en una tienda de dulces y un poco demasiado emocionado para el gusto de Bakugou, pero el rubio le permite al pelirrojo divertirse porque, después de todo, era _su_ hogar ahora.

Mientras Kirishima estaba ocupado con los remolinos en los canales y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, Bakugou ayuda a Todoroki a recoger sus pertenencias antes de reunirse en la entrada principal. Cansado y más que listo para irse ahora, Todoroki se deja caer pesadamente sobre el piso de madera y comienza a ponerse los zapatos lentamente. Bakugou se apoya contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y observa silenciosamente al hombre antes de decidirse a expresarle su gratitud, —...Gracias por todo.

—No hay problema. —Todoroki bosteza por millonésima vez esta mañana y casi ha terminado de atar sus zapatos, por lo que el rubio rápidamente gira la cabeza para gritarle al pelirrojo tritón.

—¡Eijirou! ¡Pon tu trasero aquí! —Apenas unos segundos después de que Bakugou llama al pelirrojo, se escucha el sonido del agua chapotear y Kirishima rápidamente llega a través de las vías fluviales antes de saltar suavemente y agarrar una toalla que colgaba fácilmente cerca de la pared. Seca ligeramente el exceso de agua en su cuerpo y rápidamente se desliza hacia ellos con una sonrisa inocente, cantando con alegría en su nuevo hogar. Ronroneando suavemente para sí mismo, el pelirrojo se apoya en la pierna de Bakugou y lo mira con sus grandes ojos rojos y el rubio se sonroja por lo adorable que puede ser Kirishima a veces. Todavía se sentía mareado de que el pelirrojo estuviera aquí después de estar separado por la migración durante meses, pero Bakugou hace todo lo posible por ignorar el aleteo en su pecho aclarando su garganta y mirando expectante hacia Todoroki, quien ahora estaba parado pacientemente junto a la puerta.

—Disfruta de tu semana de celo —comenta soñoliento Todoroki mientras se endereza la camiseta y golpea la punta de su zapato contra el piso.

—Lo mismo para ti... eh... lo siento... supongo que ya no. —Bakugou se queda corto en su respuesta irreflexiva y ofrece una sonrisa oblicua en disculpa, pero el hombre se encoge de hombros sin ningún problema.

—La semana de celo es una molestia de todos modos y no es que eso nos impida tener sexo en otro día. —Todoroki responde fácilmente, pero la expresión de Bakugou cae en un leve disgusto.

—Todavía no me gusta oír sobre ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo? —La cara del rubio se arruga con una mueca de preocupación pero no afecta al otro hombre después de todos estos años de estar con el de mal genio y estar casado con su amigo de la infancia.

—Somos demasiado jóvenes para parar…

—¡BUENO! No más, perra. —Bakugou empuja bruscamente a Todoroki hacia la entrada principal y el hombre suelta una carcajada, lleno de genuina sinceridad y el rubio no puede evitar sonreír en gran medida por su interacción casual. Luego golpea la parte superior del brazo del hombre y asiente con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta principal, —vete a la mierda de aquí y duerme un poco.

—Sí —Todoroki está de acuerdo cuando sale de su ataque de risa y luego procede a arrodillarse en el suelo para despedirse del pelirrojo. Kirishima grita de emoción por finalmente recibir algo de atención y los dos tritones se hablan entre sí en voz baja con unos pocos clics y silbidos aquí y allá.

—Ven y visítanos después de la semana de celo —comenta Kirishima con una cara llena de esperanza y se sobresalta cuando Todoroki acaricia suavemente su cabello rojo escarlata.

—Claro. —Una sonrisa adorna las hermosas facciones del hombre y sus cejas se suavizan en una posición relajada, —Hasta luego.

—¡Adiós! —Kirishima mueve su mano palmeada en el aire con fervor y Todoroki saluda con un pequeño gesto antes de que Bakugou empuje al hombre por la puerta y lo cierre detrás de él.

El sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre el horizonte del océano, pero a diferencia de la ciudad que lo rodeaba, Bakugou se dirigió directamente a la cama y se dejó caer sobre las mantas de seda con Kirishima siguiéndole de cerca y uniéndose a él en un dulce sueño. Todavía estaba muy privado de sueño después de un largo día en Tesoros y de solo poder tomar una breve siesta en el barco. Varias horas pacíficas pasan antes de que el rubio se despierte bruscamente por un trigueño trineo que se debate contra él y Bakugou automáticamente le da la bienvenida a Kirishima con las piernas abiertas de par en par.

A pesar de lidiar con la problemática naturaleza de la semana de celo durante años, los dos seguían siendo fuertes y afortunadamente para el rubio, ahora es más fácil lidiar con él, ya que ha descifrado la mayoría de los cambios de Kirishima, lo que a su vez ayudó a reducir el número de olas de calor que ocurren en un día. El tritón estaba extraordinariamente metido en cosas lascivas y admitió que era como recibir un regalo de Bakugou por lo poco característico que era de él el haber cometido comportamientos tan eróticos. En su mayor parte, el rubio todavía se mostraba reacio a cierto grado de caer en actos atrevidos, pero los "límites" eran casi inexistentes durante la semana de celo y no era como si necesariamente le disgustara hacer tales cosas. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Hacían que el rubio se sintiera sexy, sucio, y lograr este tipo de libertad de estar expuesto en más formas que simplemente ser despojado de su ropa. La semana de celo era una excusa conveniente para cubrir los placeres propios de Bakugou de ser un poco travieso y también era entretenido ver la forma en que hizo que Kirishima se arrastrara ante él. Fue poderoso para poder doblegar al pelirrojo a su voluntad y hacerlo sentir incontrolablemente hambriento por más.

El rubio arquearía su espalda sensualmente y gritaría el nombre de su amante con abandono, gimiendo en voz alta para que cualquier persona cercana lo escuchara y sin vergüenza por lo vocal que estaba siendo. Casi todas sus sesiones comienzan con un baile de vuelta y el tritón nunca rechazó una oferta para obtener un espectáculo del hombre. Desvergonzadamente, Bakugou haría rodar sus caderas en un movimiento provocativo y presionaría su trasero contra la rendija de Kirishima. Los músculos fuertes se ondulan deliciosamente en cada círculo que hacen sus caderas y el rubio se muele en la pelvis del tritón hasta que siente que una erección grande comienza a deslizarse desde la hendidura. Y solo para añadir un poco más a la experiencia, Bakugou jadeó contra la oreja de su amante en una voz llena de deseo sexual antes de separar sus piernas de una manera sugestiva, su culo todo reservado para que el pelirrojo lo reclame como suyo propio. Tiempos como estos tenían a Kirishima comiéndoselo con los ojos y su boca colgando flojamente sostenida solo por las bisagras de su mandíbula y el rubio amado viendo como el rostro del hombre se volvía gradualmente rojo oscuro por lo sexual que era Bakugou. Era tan fácil de complacer... o tal vez, el rubio era realmente bueno para suplicar por el pene de Kirishima y gimotear sumisamente bajo la poderosa conducta del alfa.

Ver a Bakugou actuar tan dócil y obediente hacia el tritón a menudo inducía un instinto primordial suyo y Kirishima empezaría a morder y dejar chupetones en el cuerpo del rubio al mismo tiempo que liberaba su aroma masculino al máximo. Cualquier cosa en combinación con su olor era increíble e hizo que Bakugou se sintiera débil de rodillas, pero fue una experiencia tan erótica que no le importó lo vulnerable que era. La picadura inicial de las mordidas y chupones siempre dolía, pero se sentía _tan bien_ al mismo tiempo. Anhela el dolor sordo que le sigue y disfruta de la forma en que lo hizo sentir marcado y pertenecer a su amante. Era adictivo y Bakugou también lo mordía, pero el tritón lo prefería cuando dejaba marcas de arañazos en su espalda y no era particularmente un pedido difícil de realizar ya que Kirishima nunca deja de ser complaciente.

Ahora bien, si el rubio realmente se animaba y estaba muy cachondo, dejaría que el pelirrojo jugara con él como si Bakugou fuera una presa sin esperanzas esperando a que un depredador fuerte lo persiguiera y se abalanzara sobre él. Ocasionalmente, cuando el rubio estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales en los cursos de agua, esperaba pacientemente hasta que Kirishima se dirigía hacia él. Mientras el tritón se acerca lentamente al rubio, Bakugou intenta seducirlo pasando las palmas de sus manos a lo largo de las curvas y los bordes de su cuerpo. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco húmedas y después de que el pelirrojo hace su parte del coqueteo, se follan el uno al otro sin sentido. El sexo era un millón de veces mejor en las aguas que en la tierra cuando se trataba del tritón, a pesar de que el agua lavaba el lubricante, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar ahora en comparación que cuando no podía manejarlo en el pasado.

Bakugou tampoco tenía un problema al duchar a Kirishima con afecto y era bastante obvio que al pelirrojo le encantaba besarse, abrazarse y acariciarse el uno al otro sin importar el hecho de que ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados por el sexo. Pero todos estos esfuerzos adicionales que el rubio tuvo que realizar se guardaron específicamente para la semana de calor, por lo que fueron especiales y lo suficientemente significativos como para reducir el número de olas que tenían en un día y, por supuesto, funcionaron. Kirishima incluso descubrió muchas debilidades propias de Bakugou, pero realmente cualquier cosa que hiciera el pelirrojo hacía que el rubio se sintiera como si fuera a correrse en cualquier momento gracias al implacable olor del tritón que bombardeaba su nariz, pero siempre era un buen polvo así que Bakugou no tenía intenciones ni tenía ningún motivo para quejarse.

Siete largos días de sexo finalmente pasaron y en base a la disminución de olas de calor que han enfrentado hoy, era evidente que la semana estaba llegando a su fin. La última ola de los dos tortolitos había consistido en una simple mamada y ahora ambos yacían pacíficamente uno junto al otro en su cama tamaño king. Extremadamente quemado y listo para quedarse dormido, Kirishima acaricia el cuerpo de Bakugou y sus párpados se agitan cerrados de cansancio, pero el rubio tenía otros planes para pasar la noche a pesar de que era extremadamente tentador tomar una siesta rápida.

—Oye, Eijirou... no te duermas todavía. —Bakugou habla suavemente en el espacio entre ellos y Kirishima hace un pequeño ruido de pregunta en respuesta. El pelirrojo abre los ojos ligeramente y parpadea lentamente al rubio antes de casi intentar volver a dormirse cuando Bakugou lo sacude por el hombro para evitar que eso suceda, —Vamos. Levántate.

—Nngh... pero estoy cansado... —Kirishima murmura y comienza a darse la vuelta para evitar tener que hablar más, pero Bakugou le pellizca el costado y el tritón se sobresalta ante el súbito dolor agudo, —¡Agh...! Para. Estoy muy cansado y realmente quiero dormir...

—Lo sé, pero es importante, —dice Bakugou mientras se levanta y se desliza de la cama. Rápidamente, el rubio agarra su pijama que fue arrojado al azar en el suelo y rápidamente se lo pone de nuevo antes de abrir el cajón de la mesita de luz para sacar un pequeño objeto de cuero negro y metérselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando se da vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo, Kirishima tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez, pero esta vez su boca estaba floja y abierta. El rubio frunce ligeramente el ceño con ligera irritación y habla despacio y puntualmente antes de terminar gritándole al tritón cuando él no respondía, —dije. Despierta. La mierda. Levántate... ¡EIJIROU, DESPIERTATE!

—¡Mmnghh...! Déjame en paz... —Kirishima gime contra sus mantas de seda y Bakugou suelta un bufido ante la renuencia del pelirrojo a moverse y no podía culparlo por sentirse adormecido, pero... esto valía la pena de perder diez minutos adicionales de sueño.

—Eijirou por favor... Ven aquí. Tengo algo especial para ti. —Solo tener que decir esas palabras hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y Bakugou comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por lo que estaba por venir, pero él hace todo lo posible para dejar de lado la emoción porque ahora todo lo que quiere y necesita es confianza.

—…¿Especial? ¿Qué es?… ¡Oh! ¿E-es porque he sido un buen chico? —Los ojos de Kirishima de repente se iluminan y comienza a entusiasmarse con su propia imaginación de lo que el rubio preparó para él. El pelirrojo rápidamente se desliza hasta el borde de su cama y extiende sus brazos hacia el hombre que estaba allí para cargarlo al estilo princesa. Bakugou los lleva al área de la piscina cubierta y, en el camino, Kirishima murmura en voz baja sobre lo especial de esta cosa, —... ¿Es tal vez otro peluche? Me gustaría otro. Tal vez esta vez se verá como yo y completaré el par... pero ¿puedes personalizar uno? Eso estaría bien. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Katsuki?

—Hmph... eres un niño. —Bakugou refunfuña ante la idea de tener que lidiar con otro peluche que tendría que llamar la atención del tritón, pero decide ceder ante los adorables fanatismos de Kirishima y se deja llevar por el deseo del pelirrojo, —... Preguntaré a Yaoyorozu sobre eso más tarde. ¿Contento?

—¡Sí! —Kirishima levanta un puño en señal de triunfo y se ríe ligeramente mientras entran a la habitación de su piscina interior y Bakugou coloca suavemente al pelirrojo en un taburete que estaba al lado de las ventanas desde el techo hasta el piso. Tomaron una pared entera de la habitación y se encontraban frente a la playa, dándoles a la pareja una vista perfecta del océano y más. El cielo nocturno era oscuro, pero la luna y las estrellas proporcionan luz más que suficiente y se refleja en las aguas hermosamente. El océano brilla y brilla en cada ola, chocando suavemente contra la orilla de la playa antes de retroceder para unirse a la gran masa de agua. El ambiente era bastante romántico y se vieron extasiados por el momento y comenzaron a acercarse a paso lento. Sus labios encajan perfectamente y Kirishima se mueve para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bakugou mientras el rubio tiernamente pone sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo. El tritón se estaba divirtiendo, pero todavía estaba un poco perplejo sobre por qué sucedía esto y se apartó de su beso en busca de una respuesta. —Entonces... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí cuando podríamos estar haciendo esto en nuestra habitación y tal vez más?

Bakugou se ríe ante el tono sugestivo de Kirishima a pesar de que antes se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba y el rubio arqueaba una ceja no impresionado de lo dicho por el tritón antes de optar por continuar su beso en lugar de responder su pregunta. En algún punto, se detienen a apreciar la vista panorámica fuera de sus ventanas y, mientras el pelirrojo hacía exactamente eso, Bakugou no podía apartar la vista del tritón. Incluso después de todos estos años de estar juntos, solo al ver a Kirishima al lado de las ventanas que mostraban el vasto océano en la distancia brillando bajo la luz de la luna, Bakugou quedó sin aliento.

Todavía era difícil de creer que estuviera en una relación íntima con un chico tan bueno y el rubio ni siquiera había empezado a hablar, sin embargo, su corazón ya estaba latiendo en su pecho por solo sus pensamientos. Podía oírlo golpeando en sus oídos y las manos de Bakugou estaban empezando a sudar también, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el objeto que estaba jugueteando en su bolsillo. Más de lo que hubiera querido, el rubio estaba muy nervioso pero ha estado preparando su corazón y su mente para este momento desde hace meses, así que tenía que hacerlo... No había vuelta atrás en este momento.

—H-hey, ¿recuerdas... cuando nos conocimos? Fuiste arrojado a la orilla. —Bakugou se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear, pero a Kirishima no parece importarle y en lugar de señalarlo, casualmente asiente como una respuesta, pero suelta al rubio y este continua, —Tú realmente me golpeaste jodidamente duro, sabes.

La expresión atenta del pelirrojo hacia el hombre se transforma lentamente en una mirada divertida y se ríe de la observación al azar de Bakugou, pero aún así responde de la misma manera a su tema: —Lo siento. Apenas lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo a un burro empujándome a la arena.

—Oh... Claro... —Bakugou pestañea tontamente al pelirrojo y, a juzgar por la forma en que levantó las cejas hacia el rubio con la expectativa escrita en toda su cara, estaba claro que Kirishima se preguntaba por qué estaban hablando de esto de repente. Bakugou se frunce el ceño a sí mismo por fastidiarlo y trata de remediarlo, pero todavía termina siendo un desastre tartamudeando, —¡L-lo que sea! De todos modos, todavía recuerdo el día que estuvimos en la playa en la oscuridad, al igual que en este momento... aunque no llueve...

—Katsuki. ¿A qué diablos estás tratando de llegar? —Kirishima se ríe ligeramente del extraño comportamiento del rubio y le ofrece una curiosa expresión con una sonrisa amable, —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Maldita sea! Está bien, eh... Y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame empezar de nuevo! —Bakugou grita fuerte mientras agita los brazos en señal de frustración y Kirishima se echa a reír al ver el estado de confusión del rubio, pero hace que el hombre se enfurezca aún más con el tritón y con un rubor tan rojo como su cabello. —D-déjame empezar de nuevo...

—Claro. —Kirishima asiente con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios y vuelve a dedicar toda su atención al rubio de pie frente a él. Con la esperanza de no tropezar con sus palabras otra vez, Bakugou baja la mirada hacia la punta de la cola del tritón para evitar el contacto visual y respira hondo y calmado antes de intentar hablar una vez más.

—Yo... recuerdo que cuando te vi por primera vez, casi te dejo en la playa para que alguien más se ocupara de ti, pero me alegro de haber corrido hacia ti o de lo contrario, nada en nuestras vidas sería igual. También recuerdo el momento en que abriste los ojos y yo... No pude apartar la mirada. —Bakugou levanta la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Kirishima a los ojos y hace todo lo posible para mantener el contacto mientras continúa con un poco más de confianza ahora que él tiene cierto control sobre la conversación, —eras tan hermoso y supe desde ese momento que había algo sobre ti que no podía resistir, más que solo tu bonita cara.

—¿En serio...? —Las comisuras de los labios de Kirishima se transforman en una sonrisa tímida y comienza a juguetear con sus pulgares mientras el rubio asiente con la cabeza a su pregunta.

—Sí... Y sabes, cuando Todoroki y Yaoyorozu me contaron por primera vez sobre cómo los instintos de la gente del mar eran realmente agudos y usualmente correctos... pensé que era estúpido. Pero luego todo sobre ti fue... —Las palabras de Bakugou se apagan y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza con un gesto nervioso. Podía sentir sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas ardiendo por la vergüenza y el rubio se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de calmar sus nervios. El silencio sobreviene entre ellos y aunque ayudó a Bakugou a relajarse un poco, hizo que Kirishima se moviera tímidamente y él gritara en voz baja para llamar la atención del rubio.

—¿T-todo sobre mí fue...?

—... Perfecto. —Bakugou exhala la palabra y Kirishima tímidamente desvía la mirada pero el rubio da un paso adelante y levanta la cara enrojecida del tritón para besarlo dulcemente. Los labios se mueven por sí solos y Bakugou agarra una de las manos palmeadas de Kirishima mientras que con la otra pasa los dedos por el cabello rojo. —Creo que eres muy agradable y genial... Aunque a veces eres molesto como el infierno, pero también me gusta.

Bakugou refunfuña ligeramente al final de su frase y hace que el pelirrojo se ría en su beso antes de que él retroceda y mire a su amante con adoración. Se oye un suave ronroneo y Kirishima acaricia la mano del rubio que acaricia su cabello antes de que Bakugou lo acerque para ahuecar su cara y cepillar su pulgar suavemente bajo el ojo del otro hombre. —Tus ojos son tan grandes y tiernos. Son rojos como los míos y el resto de tu cara es... Bueno, es agradable de ver. Estás bien bueno.

Una risa aireada sale del pecho de Kirishima ante el último comentario de Bakugou y sacude levemente la cabeza ante la falta de reconocimiento que hay al final del rubio, —Entonces tú eres…

—No, detente. —Bakugou interrumpe rápidamente al pelirrojo y aprieta su mano palmeada para enfatizar su objeción y Kirishima parpadea, curioso de por qué el rubio lo detuvo. —...Quiero que esto sea sobre ti Eijirou, así que déjame decirte lo que amo de ti.

—E-está bien... —Un polvo rosa se extiende por las mejillas de Kirishima y aunque se siente tímido bajo todos los elogios dirigidos hacia él, no rompe el contacto visual con el rubio y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a la que Bakugou rápidamente usa como una señal para continuar con su discurso.

—Nunca me molestas, aunque pueda ser un asno a veces… ok... la mayoría de las veces... ¡D-de todos modos...! Nunca te asustas de mí cuando te grito o simplemente... solo te miro. Normalmente, mi personalidad intimida o molesta a la gente, pero tu expresión no cambia. Me miras... como si no hubiera nada malo en mí. —Bakugou pasa su pulgar por debajo del ojo del tritón y parece brillar y dilatarse amorosamente bajo su toque, enfocándose solo en el rubio y nada más.

—Me encanta cuando me miras como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Como si fuera todo para ti. Especial. Me haces sentir como si importara y me da un vuelco por dentro... como un jodido idiota. —Bakugou se queja al final y suavemente aprieta la mejilla de Kirishima, haciendo una risa angelical de la risa del tritón y el rubio se siente mucho más seguro ahora que los dos están bastante relajados. Retrocede un paso y deja que sus ojos vaguen alrededor del cuerpo de Kirishima y el rubio se da cuenta de que es obvio que lo estaba mirando. El sonrojo del tritón se profundiza bajo su mirada y una sonrisa satisfecha juega en los labios de Bakugou antes de moverse suavemente al espacio personal de Kirishima para susurrarle al oído: —Me encanta cuando me abrazas, me besas y me tocas con ese cuerpo tuyo tan fuerte. Especialmente cuando lo usas para inmovilizarme y follarme duro.

—Uh-uhm... Katsuki... —Kirishima comienza a tirar y tirar del dobladillo de la camisa de Bakugou en su estado nervioso y se mueve inquieto en la silla en la que se sentó, pero el pelirrojo era tan irresistiblemente adorable que Bakugou no pudo contenerse su risa.

—Y a veces puedes ser muy mono, si no es que todo el tiempo.

—Oye... —El tono de Kirishima cambia a un matiz de molestia y su expresión tímida se convierte en un enojado puchero. Probablemente hubiera preferido escuchar lo varonil que era en lugar de lo lindo que supuestamente era todo el tiempo, pero era la verdad. Bakugou estuvo incluso tentado de decir que se veía más adorable haciendo pucheros, pero el rubio se detiene y en cambio aprovecha su oportunidad para hacer lo que ha estado construyendo en este momento.

Bakugou se aleja para crear una distancia razonable entre los dos antes de buscar en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja de cuero negro. Sus manos temblaban levemente y su corazón latía lento y pesado, el tiempo se movía a la velocidad de una tortuga. Sabía en el fondo que Kirishima lo amaba tanto como él al pelirrojo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso mientras se arrodillaba sobre una rodilla frente al tritón. —Eijirou... he estado esperando que este día llegara durante mucho tiempo...

—E-espera... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kirishima mueve sus ojos alrededor del rubio y jadea en gran medida cuando Bakugou abre la caja y revela su contenido. En ella había una simple alianza de tungsteno plateada con una cadena de collar que atravesaba el agujero del anillo y era absolutamente hermosa. La boca del pelirrojo se abre en estado de shock y presiona las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza con incredulidad, —De ninguna manera...

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre, así que Eijirou... ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¿Q-qué...?

—¡Sé que ya estamos juntos, pero también soy un hombre! ¡No podría llamarme a mí mismo hombre si no me pongo de rodillas y le propongo al hombre que amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él! —Grita Bakugou con un feroz rubor en las mejillas y aunque quiere arrojar el anillo por la ventana y correr por su vida, el rubio mantiene valientemente contacto visual con Kirishima para terminar lo que comenzó como el hombre que es. —¡Si estamos hablando por humanos, entonces yo también soy un maldito macho alfa!

—Katsuki... —Los ojos de Kirishima se abrieron de par en par con destellos de alegría en ellos y una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, listo para darle una respuesta al rubio, pero Bakugou no había terminado todavía.

Se traga el nudo que se forma en su garganta por nerviosismo y hace lo que puede por ignorar el martilleo en sus oídos por los latidos de su corazón que resuenan en todo su cuerpo. Bakugou sabía la respuesta de Kirishima, después de todo él era quien se propuso primero, pero el rubio tenía que hacer esto. No era solo por su propio orgullo de ser un hombre, sino que Kirishima merecía escuchar todo lo que él significaba para Bakugou y más.

—Tus padres me aceptan ahora y he estado esperando que podamos vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo y no en un lugar temporal como mi apartamento. Finalmente seremos como una verdadera pareja de casados ... Tendremos que despertarnos uno al lado del otro y permanecer en la presencia del otro cada día que pase y te prepararé las comidas todo el tiempo que quieras. Quiero cuidar de ti y brindarte todo, te amo por la eternidad y te daré todo lo que desees. Jamás te pondré en peligro y siempre te protegeré porque eres todo el mundo para mí.

—Estás jodidamente loco... No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. —Kirishima dice mientras se frota las palmas de las manos contra sus mejillas enrojecidas y se mueve para cubrirse la boca con incredulidad ante lo que está sucediendo.

—Es tu culpa que esté locamente enamorado de ti. —Bakugou sonríe maniático antes de suavizar su expresión para ser un poco más serio. —Eres mi todo Eijirou y eres el único para mí así que... ¿me darás una respuesta?

—¡Estúpido idiota...! —Kirishima grita y se lanza contra él con los brazos abiertos, listo para capturar al rubio en un fuerte abrazo. —¡Por supuesto que es un sí!

—Gracias. —Bakugou dice mientras se ríe y empuja al pelirrojo hacia atrás antes de sacar cuidadosamente el collar de su contenedor y colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Kirishima. El tritón canta de alegría antes de jadear cuando ve un anillo a juego colgado de la cadena del collar del rubio que saca del cuello de su camiseta que tenía las tres escamas de Kirishima. Las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilatan en gran medida y él presiona el pecho de Bakugou, ronroneando ruidosamente contra él y se regocija con lo especial que esto realmente terminó siendo. Kirishima se ríe para sí mismo mientras comienza a juguetear con sus dos anillos y Bakugou lo mira con tranquilidad en su corazón, asimilando el momento que se desarrolla entre ellos. El tritón era todo suyo y parece tan irreal para él, pero cuando el rubio coloca su frente en la de Kirishima y siente que el pelirrojo retrocede, él sabía que la calidez era real y que su futuro también lo sería. —Te amo mucho bebe.

—Yo también te amo. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte lo feliz que estoy, Katsuki. —Kirishima suspira cariñosamente y hace que el rubio se sonroje, pero ya no le molesta y le da un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo. El tritón suelta una risa suave mientras continúa inspeccionando sus anillos antes de hacer un ruido de interés que atrapa la atención de Bakugou. En el interior de ambos anillos, la escritura familiar estaba grabada en el material de tungsteno y Kirishima lo mira con una inclinación interrogante de su cabeza. —¿Tiene nuestros nombres grabados en él?

—B-bueno, sí... Es solo para nosotros dos... —El rubio dice tímidamente y mira hacia otro lado mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y Kirishima se ríe de la conducta tímida de Bakugou.

—Aw~ ¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? —Kirishima grita de alegría y abraza al hombre de nuevo en un abrazo firme.

—Lo mismo te pasa a ti, idiota. —Bakugou se ríe del pelirrojo antes de inclinarse en un beso y se demoran en los labios del otro por un momento que parece que podría durar para siempre.

El rubio nunca pensó que llegaría un día como este. Siempre se imaginó a sí mismo como un lobo solitario, caminando penosamente por la vida solo y sin nadie más involucrado. Nunca antes había estado en una relación y nunca creyó que se arrodillaría para proponerle matrimonio a alguien, pero lo hizo hoy con la única persona con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Lentamente se besan unas cuantas veces más y aprecian el toque suave antes de que el pelirrojo retroceda ligeramente para susurrar en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, —¿Oye, Katsuki?

—¿Hn?

—¿Estaremos juntos para siempre ahora? —Kirishima mira al rubio con una sonrisa serena y una mirada cariñosa en sus ojos que hizo que el pecho de Bakugou se enrojezca con emociones inexplicables.

—...¿Eso es realmente una pregunta? —Con el único tritón pelirrojo que Bakugou siempre quiso en su vida en sus brazos y una casa de ensueño y restaurante que ahora posee, fue una respuesta fácil...

Las frentes se juntan cálidamente junto con grandes ojos rojos penetrantes que miran a los feroces y afilados del rubio, igualmente enamorados el uno del otro...

Apasionados besos y dulces susurros de los nombres de cada uno comparten el espacio entre ellos...

Cálidos cuellos se frotan uno contra el otro hasta el hombro y vuelven a subir repetitivamente...

Una marca de mordedura única y al mismo tiempo estimulante decora la piel blanca como la nieve...

Las manos firmemente palmeadas se agarran con seguridad a las caderas y las manos callosas pasan por el cabello rojo escarlata...

Sin duda alguna fue una respuesta fácil, pero no fue posible expresarla en palabras. En un momento como este, era mucho más adecuado para ellos comunicarse con su cuerpo cuando las palabras no transmitían sus sentimientos.

 **Traducción de las notas finales originales de la autora:**

\- Las vacaciones de la semana del celo existen bajo la excusa de respetar la cultura de la gente del mar, pero en verdad Bakugou necesitaba la semana libre para pasar con Kirishima. Aunque la calurosa semana de Kirishima no siempre se alinea con su descanso, Bakugou preferiría perder un par de días de trabajo en lugar de una semana completa.

\- Los empleados designados visitan Tesoros durante el descanso de la semana de celo para cuidar los acuarios.

\- El auto de Todoroki ya estaba en la casa de Bakugou antes de que los dos fueran a Tesoros para trabajar más temprano ese día. Así fue como pudo conducir de regreso a casa después de traer a Kirishima a casa.

¡Y ahora mis sentimientos a todos ustedes!

Si recuerdan, este fue mi primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida, ¡así que gracias por hacer del año pasado una gran experiencia! Aprendí muchas cosas de eso y definitivamente he mejorado desde el capítulo 1, pero aún tengo más espacio para mejorar. Todavía me considero una novata y no creo que sea tan impresionante como escritora, ¡pero realmente me alegra ver que ustedes lo han disfrutado!

De todos modos, ¡gracias a los que estuvieron aquí desde el capítulo 1 y me acompañaron los 21 capítulos, los que llegaron a la mitad de la historia y los que comenzaron a leer cuando ya estaba completa! ¡Gracias también a los que leyeron mis notas iniciales y finales y dibujaron fanarts. Me encanta interactuar con ustedes y me hace muy feliz que hayan enviado sus aportes :D ¡espero que les haya gustado ser parte de esto!

Y si todavía estás leyendo esta nota final, me gustaría pedirles un pequeño favor a todos. ¿Podrían por favor comentar a continuación, dejándome saber lo que piensan de CWYB? Los comentarios son excelentes para hacerme saber que valió la pena hacer clic en el botón, me ayudan a saber qué es exactamente lo que disfrutaron.

He escrito 130,106 palabras y he pasado incontables horas creando y editando esta historia. ¿Pasarian solo unos minutos para comentar abajo por mí?

Y no olvidemos la comunidad de nuestros lectores en español: ¡hola a todos! Estoy realmente agradecida de tener la oportunidad de poder hacer que mi fanfiction llegue mas alla de AO3. Me gusta ver su entusiasmo y emocion en sus comentarios y sí, ¡los leo! : D Ahora, permitamos agradecer a nuestra increíble traductora, Alondra, por trabajar tan duro para proporcionarles mi historia a todos ustedes. Estoy muy agradecida de que una traductora tan maravillosa y dedicada haga todo lo posible para traducir cada palabra de CWYB tanto para esta comunidad como para mí. Significa el mundo para mí y espero que todos sientan lo mismo, así que por favor, ¡muéstrenle algo de aprecio también!

En la historia original, se votaron por un capítulo adicional (sugerencia: Kirishima cede ante una solicitud de Bakugou). Tenemos suficientes votos para el capítulo bono, ¡así que sucederá! Sin embargo, estoy muy ocupada con muchas cosas en este momento, así que, desafortunadamente, probablemente tardaré mucho en publicar, pero espero que todos sean pacientes conmigo

Una vez más, muchas gracias por aguantarnos nuestras últimas actualizaciones, no tienes ni idea y espero que todos tengan una hermosa mañana, día o tarde y muchas gracias de nuevo por dejar que mi historia te entretenga ･: *:

siganme en Tumblr xkuuhakux

y en Twitter Kuuhaku_Writes

Aquí un precioso arte de Aussie Sophie de nuestro precioso Kirishima:

www.

/aussiesophie

/art/

Merman-Kirishima-GIF-779598527

Sakinei también hizo un fanart increíble! (Es posible que esta publicación no sea visible debido a que la nueva política de Tumblr afecta a las publicaciones de muchas personas)

http:

/sakinei-blog.

/post

/178685135318/

design-based-on-the-fanfic-communicate-with-your


End file.
